Voyage d'un dresseur - Tome 4 : La Chaîne d'Arceus
by Zoctos
Summary: L'entraînement de Lasi auprès d'Arcadia vient finalement de se terminer. Etant maintenant capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, le jeune dresseur décide de reprendre son voyage pour récupérer les huit badges de la région de Sinnoh. Cependant l'Ordre de Setralph a pu progressé dans leur recherches et leur objectif final s'approche à grand pas. La confrontation avec l'Ordre est imminente.
1. Résumé des tomes précédents

_Tome Un – Les œufs de l'Univers_

Lasi, Ina et Paler sont de nouveaux dresseurs de dix ans du Bourg-Palette. Lasi, accompagné d'un Salamèche, veut devenir maître pokémon. Ina, suivie par un Carapuce, souhaite devenir coordinatrice pokémon. Paler avec son Bulbizarre veut devenir éleveur. Alors qu'ils se font une promesse à la stèle des serments, ils font la rencontre de Sacha, un dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Celui-ci décide de les suivre jusqu'à Jadielle où le groupe apprend qu'une grande compétition est organisée. Elle se nomme la ligue suprême et propose à tous les dresseurs de récupérer les trente deux badges réparties dans les arènes des régions de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh. Lasi et Sacha décident de s'inscrire et ce dernier part pour Hoenn.

Mais alors que les trois nouveaux dresseurs entrent dans la Forêt de Jade, ils aident un pokémon légendaire : Arceus. Le Dieu pokémon était poursuivi par une organisation appelée l'équipe Élément et avait pour but de récupérer les œufs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina que transportait le pokémon. Lasi, Ina et Paler parviennent à aider le pokémon légendaire qui établit un stratagème pour protéger les œufs. Il confia les œufs aux trois dresseurs avant de disparaître.

Arrivés au Mont Sélennite, les trois dresseurs rencontrent l'équipe Élément qui est sur la trace d'un artefact légendaire : l'Orbe Adamant. Lasi, Ina et Paler parviennent à les arrêter et récupèrent l'artefact du pokémon légendaire, Dialga.

Alors qu'ils arrivent à Azuria, ils font la connaissance d'Aurore et de Flora, deux coordinatrices et de Max, un dresseur de Hoenn participant lui aussi à la ligue suprême. Les trois dresseurs rejoignent Ina, Paler et Lasi dans leur voyage.

En direction de Carmin-Sur-Mer, ils participent à un concours de capture et Paler obtient l'Orbe Platiné, l'artefact du pokémon légendaire Giratina, après une nouvelle attaque de l'équipe Élément.

A Lavanville, ils font la rencontre de Martin, un ami de Lasi provenant de la région d'Unys. Le dresseur participe lui aussi à la ligue suprême accompagné de son Artikodin. Martin dispose des huit badges de Kanto et part vers Johto.

Durant le concours de Flora, Ina et Aurore, Lasi décide d'entraîner son équipe. Son Reptincel évolue alors en Dracaufeu alors que deux pokémons légendaires, Latios et Latias, tentent d'échapper à l'équipe Élément. Lasi se lance à leur poursuite grâce à Dracaufeu mais il se fait capturer. L'œuf que détenait le dresseur s'illumina et laissa sortir Dialga qui aida Lasi à s'échapper. Dialga décida alors de rester avec Lasi, afin de respecter la décision d'Arceus.

Ina perd le concours de Safrania, l'empêchant de participer au Festival de Kanto. Elle décide alors de rentrer au Bourg-Palette. Elle n'a plus envie de participer à des concours pokémons et elle aimerait trouver une autre voie.

Sur son chemin elle est confrontée à l'équipe Élément et Palkia éclos de l'œuf de la dresseuse. Lasi et Dialga arrivent et parviennent à libérer la dresseuse et Palkia qui décide de rester auprès d'Ina.

A Parmanie, Lasi fait la rencontre d'Arthur, un dresseur venant du Bourg-Palette. Lui aussi participe à la ligue suprême. Alors qu'Arthur souhaitait capturer un Draco qui se trouvait dans le Parc Safari, Lasi est amené devant le pokémon et aide un groupe de Minidracos à sortir du parc en les capturant tous. Le dresseur accepte de n'utiliser aucun des pokémons au cours de son aventure hormis Draco.

Il fait aussi la rencontre d'un groupe de dresseurs très expérimentés : Red, Blue, Yellow et Green. Un lien se crée aussitôt entre Red et Lasi qui ont tous les deux eu comme premier pokémon Salamèche et Lasi entreprend de faire apprendre à son Dracaufeu une capacité qu'a créé Red.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au Bourg-Palette, Paler est plus distant et décide de s'isoler. Il se dit qu'il a choisi la mauvais voie et que devenir éleveur pokémon ne l'intéresse plus. Au même moment Giratina éclos de son œuf.

Ina arrive alors à côté de Paler. La dresseuse a décidé de suivre la voie de Lasi et a pu récolter sept badges de Kanto. Paler décide de rester au Bourg-Palette afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il veut faire. Le groupe part ensuite en direction de Jadielle. Au loin deux pokémons les épient et décident de les suivre.

Ayant récupérer les huit badges de Kanto, Lasi et Ina décident de partir tous les deux vers la région de Johto afin de continuer leur route pour participer à la Ligue Suprême.

 _Tome Deux – Les Pendentifs de Pouvoirs_

Arrivé à Johto, Lasi et Ina font la rencontre d'Alexis, un dresseur participant à la ligue suprême et originaire de la région de Johto. Ils entendent également parler de pokémons modifiés génétiquement. Lasi récupère alors un Kaïminus et Ina un Germignon, tous deux modifiés génétiquement.

A Ville Griotte, le groupe entend parler de Sora Nelys, le président et créateur de la ligue suprême. Celui-ci annonce que le tournoi se déroulera sur l'île Nybell. Les deux dresseurs se dirigent ensuite vers Mauville et sur le chemin ils combattent l'équipe Élément qui est aussi présente dans la région de Johto.

A Mauville le groupe affronte Thomas, le remplacent du champion d'arène. Alexis et Ina parviennent à gagner leur badge mais Lasi perd. Ils décident donc de s'entraîner dans les Ruines Alpha où les deux pokémons qui les épiaient depuis le Bourg-Palette décident de se montrer. Un autre se montre également. Il s'agissait des légendaires Raikou, Suicune et Entei. Paler fait aussi son arrivée. Il a suivit Entei qui l'a mené ici.

Les trois dresseurs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina étant réunis, les trois pokémons légendaires de Johto firent une incantation et le groupe se retrouva dans une étrange pièce. Arceus était là et il avait besoin de leur aide à nouveau. Il était parvenu à trouver une solution à leur problème. Le Dieu pokémon allait créer trois œufs de Dialga, Palkia et Giratina en absorbant les pouvoirs des pokémons des dresseurs. Les dresseurs acceptèrent et le processus se réalisa et créa trois pendentifs. Lasi en reçut un bleu, Ina un rose et Paler un noir. Puis le groupe se retrouva de nouveau dans les Ruines Alpha. Paler rentra au Bourg-Palette accompagné de Giratina tandis que Lasi, Ina et Alexis restèrent aux alentours de Mauville afin de poursuivre leur entraînement.

Après avoir remporté le badge de Mauville et leurs combats de l'arène d'Ecorcia, les trois dresseurs firent la rencontre de Willster, un étrange homme venant d'un autre monde. Willster était capable d'utiliser les capacités des pokémons. Accompagné de l'homme mystérieux le groupe combattu l'équipe Élément qui s'en prenait à Célébi. Une fois Célébi libérée, celle-ci décida d'aider Willster à trouver un moyen pour retourner dans son monde d'origine.

Alexis, Ina et Lasi arrivèrent à Rosalia après avoir remporté leur troisième badge à Doublonville. Ils affrontèrent le champion local mais Alexis perdit son match et il décida de rester à Rosalia afin d'en connaître plus sur les légendes de sa région natale qui le bercent depuis si longtemps. Lasi et Ina partirent donc en direction d'Oliville où se trouvait la cinquième arène.

Ils gagnèrent leur badge contre Jasmine au cours d'un combat en double mémorable. Puis ils partirent en direction de l'île d'Irisia où se trouvait une nouvelle arène. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le ferry en direction de l'île ils furent assommés et enlevés.

Lasi et Ina se réveillèrent dans une base sous-marine de l'équipe Élément. Ils parvinrent à sortir de leurs prisons grâce aux pendentifs qu'ils avaient obtenu après la création des œufs mais ils furent arrêtés par les malfrats. Alors que la situation s'annonçait mauvaise Willster apparut de nulle part et délivra les deux dresseurs ainsi que leurs pokémons et un Lugia les fit quitter la base. Willster fit détruire la base des malfrats.

Lugia déposa les deux dresseurs au Nord d'Irisia. Une voix les informa que Willster allait bien.

Le lendemain Ina et Lasi eurent la surprise de voir que leur Germignon et leur Kaïminus avaient évolués. Après cette surprise Lasi célébra l'anniversaire de son amie. Ils en profitèrent pour appeler leurs proches qui n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles des deux dresseurs depuis plusieurs jours.

Ce même jour ils décidèrent de visiter Irisia et ils s'inscrivirent à une épreuve du PokéAdventure. Il s'agissait d'une compétition venant d'une lointaine région nommée Riverte. L'épreuve à laquelle ils participèrent se jouait en équipe de deux dresseurs et deux pokémons. Lasi fit équipe avec Leila, une dresseuse de Riverte et Ina avec Emy, une dresseuse provenant de la ville d'Oliville. Finalement ce fut Len et Nia, deux amis de Leila qui remportèrent l'épreuve. Au cours de l'épreuve un rayon vert décolla dans le ciel que seuls Lasi et Ina purent voir.

Après cette épreuve Len, Nia et Leila décidèrent de se joindre à Lasi et Ina pour leur voyage.

La nuit était tombée lorsque les deux dresseurs de Kanto décidèrent d'aller voir discrètement ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de l'île. Ils apprirent par Dialga et Palkia qu'il s'agissait d'une convocation à une réunion entre pokémons légendaires. Tous ceux qui la voyaient pouvaient venir. Lasi et Ina décidèrent d'aller voir de quoi il était question ainsi que Leila qui se révéla être capable de voir le rayon. Là-bas Leila reçut un pendentif identique à celui de Lasi et Ina sauf qu'il était rouge et blanc. Les pendentifs que portaient les trois dresseurs s'appelaient pendentifs de pouvoirs et ils contenaient les pouvoirs du pokémon légendaire qui l'avait créé.

Le groupe resta quelques jours à Irisia durant lesquels Lasi et Ina purent affronter le champion et purent remporter leur badges. Durant cette période Lasi reçut un message d'un inconnu qui le défia au Mont Argenté. Il devait regarder le ciel tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures pour voir quand aurait lieu le duel.

Sur la route entre Oliville et Rosalia, Len participa à une épreuve du PokéAdventure et la remporta grâce à Emy et rencontra Albert l'un des favoris de cette édition du PokéAdventure. Puis Len et Nia décidèrent de se séparer du groupe afin que le dresseur puisse continuer à participer aux épreuves du PokéAdventure tandis que Lasi, Ina et Leila continueraient leur route en direction d'Acajou pour combattre la septième arène de Johto.

Arrivé à Rosalia, alors que Lasi discute avec Alexis, Ina devient subitement mourante. Elle est très malade et elle n'a pas assez d'énergie pour survivre à une opération. Le pendentif de pouvoirs de la dresseuse avait absorbé trop de son énergie et elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit tranquille pour pouvoir reprendre des forces.

Lasi décide de contacter Arceus et Alexis l'informe que la cendre sacrée pourrait sauver Ina. Mais pour l'obtenir Lasi et Leila doivent utiliser les pouvoirs de leur pendentif pour atteindre la dimension de Ho-Oh et atteindre le sommet de la Tour Carillon.

Après plusieurs épreuves ils parvinrent à atteindre le sommet de la Tour Carillon et Ho-Oh donna l'essence de la cendre sacrée à Lasi. Le dresseur parvint à guérir son amie en lui donnant l'essence.

Ils attendirent quelques jours puis ils partirent en direction d'Acajou.

Durant leur voyage ils furent arrêtés par un Darkrai et un humain qui possédait lui aussi un pendentif de pouvoirs. Les deux êtres s'apprêtaient à attaquer le groupe lorsque Willster et Kylia, la sœur de Willster, arrivèrent et combattirent Darkrai et l'humain. Après cela Willster confia un objet à Lasi provenant d'Arceus. Il s'agissait d'un fragment mais personne ne put savoir de quoi il provenait.

Willster et Kylia suivirent le groupe jusqu'au Lac Colère où se trouvait un portail qui mènerait les deux étrangers à leur monde, où plutôt dans le monde d'où provenait Willster suite à son amnésie. Willster combattu un Electhor provenant de ce monde qui semblait cacher des choses. Puis Willster et Kylia traversèrent le portail qui se referma.

Lasi, Ina et Leila arrivèrent à Acajou le soir du même jour. En plein milieu du dîner, Ina reçut un message. Elle sortit pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un message de ses parents mais étrangement elle semblait paniquée. Elle s'excusa en disant qu'elle se demandait pourquoi subissaient-ils autant d'épreuves à leur âges.

Lasi et Ina remportèrent leur badge puis le groupe partit vers Ebenelle en passant par la Route de Glace où Leila captura un Oniglali. A Ebenelle Lasi et Ina gagnèrent leur huitième badge et Leila décida de commencer sa quête des badges pour la ligue suprême en affrontant Sandra, la championne d'Ebenelle, et en remportant son match.

Le soir du match Ina reçut un mystérieux message qui la fit paniquer de nouveau.

Le lendemain, Ina annonce à tous qu'elle avait décidé de partir seule vers l'île Nybell afin de faire une pause dans leur course aux badges. Elle voulait prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tous ce qui leur arrivait.

Lasi et Leila eux décidèrent de partir vers la Conférence Argentée où devait se dérouler le championnat du PokéAdventure. Mais le soir même les flammes indigo indiquant la venue d'un nouveau maître au Panthéon de Kanto apparurent alors que toutes les ligues étaient fermées durant toute la durée du tournoi de la ligue suprême. Puis une boule de feu explosa dans le ciel. Lasi reconnut alors le signe pour son duel. Grâce à Dialga il partit en direction du Mont Argenté accompagné de Leila.

Là-bas, Red, Blue, Green et Yellow les attendaient. C'était Red qui avait lancé un défi à Lasi. Ils décidèrent de s'affronter dans un combat à un pokémon : le Dracaufeu de Red contre le Crocodil de Lasi. Après un combat rude pour les deux pokémons où Red dévoila qu'il pouvait faire méga-évoluer son Dracaufeu, le dresseur et son pokémon gagnèrent contre Lasi et Crocodil qui évolua en Aligatueur à la fin du combat. Le groupe de Red partit ensuite vers une région appelé Kalos tandis que Lasi et Leila partirent vers la Conférence Argentée.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour le championnat auquel Len put participer. Il avait remporté les épreuves nécessaires pour valider sa participation.

Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, le groupe put apercevoir Adrian Dusya, le créateur du PokéAdventure mais aussi fondateur et président de la plus grande entreprise high-tech de la région de Riverte. Lasi crut voir une étrange ombre au dessus du président un court instant mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Le dresseur fut alors prit de vertiges et il décida d'aller se coucher.

La première épreuve commença le lendemain de la cérémonie. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve de survie qui durait dix minutes. Len parvint à remporter l'épreuve ainsi que de nombreux autres dresseurs dont Emy et Albert. Lors de la deuxième épreuve Len rencontra Edward, qui s'avère être le frère d'Albert. Malgré leur rencontre les deux participants parvinrent à accéder à la finale. La finale fut remporté par Emy grâce à l'intervention de Len qui avait une dette envers l'adolescente.

Après la cérémonie de fermeture, Adrian Dusya souhaita parler à Lasi qui accepta. Le créateur du PokéAdventure ne chercha pas à répondre aux accusations de Lasi concernant l'ombre qui était apparu. Adrian toucha le pendentif de pouvoirs de Lasi et lui donna pour avertissement de le maîtriser car il en aurait bientôt besoin. Puis le puissant dirigeant partit laissant Lasi en proie aux doutes.

Leila décida de suivre Lasi jusqu'au Bourg-Palette alors qu'Emy, Len et Nia partiraient en direction de Bourg-Géon.

Alors qu'Ina était sur le ferry qui devait la conduire sur l'île Nybell elle fut prise d'une grande panique. Elle était triste et en colère à la fois. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu le cran d'affronter les événements. Arceus apparut devant elle et la consola en lui disant qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix. Elle reprit courage et elle adressa mentalement des derniers mots à son meilleur ami : « Adieu Lasi »

Ne sachant pas ce que vivait Ina, Lasi et Leila arrivèrent au Plateau Indigo où Arceus appela Lasi. Le Dieu pokémon l'avertit qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser son pendentif de pouvoirs comme le lui avait dit Adrian. Arceus expliqua aussi qu'Adrian avait aidé à de nombreuses fois les pokémons légendaires et qu'il était au courant de beaucoup de choses sur le présent et le passé. Le dresseur de Kanto apprit également qu'Arceus avait interdit la création de nouveaux pendentifs. Au final il était encore trop dangereux pour en créer de nouveaux.

Sur la route entre Jadielle et le Bourg-Palette, Lasi décida de commencer son entraînement pour maîtriser son pendentif de pouvoirs en suivant les conseils de Leila qui était déjà parvenu à maîtriser le sien. Il n'y parvint pas et des flammes apparurent autour de lui. Les flammes disparurent aussitôt qu'il s'en aperçut. Le soir même il retenta et il parvint à faire voyager son esprit aux alentours de leur campement sans provoquer de catastrophes.

Durant la nuit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut non loin du campement. Au matin il décida d'aller voir le groupe. Il se faisait appeler Time et il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur Leila et Lasi même plus que ce qu'ils savaient sur eux. Le jeune homme pouvait aussi utiliser des pouvoirs mais il n'était pas détenteur d'un pendentif et il indiqua qu'il n'était pas comme Willster et Kylia. Il était là car il avait besoin d'aide pour entrer dans une ancienne base de la Team Rocket qu'avait scellé Arceus et seul le Dieu pokémon où le fragment que possédait Lasi permettait d'ouvrir l'endroit. Après avoir réussi à convaincre Dialga, Time conduisit le groupe auprès de la base et il ouvrir l'accès. A l'intérieur le jeune homme leur expliqua qu'il était ici pour en apprendre plus sur un pokémon nommé Mewtwo qui aurait été détenu ici ainsi que d'un projet secret qu'aurait réalisé la Team Rocket sur ce pokémon. Ils étaient parvenu à créer un pendentif de pouvoirs de Mewtwo et Time avait pour mission de le ramener afin de le détruire. Malheureusement l'endroit fut gardé par des répliques de Mewtwo mais Time parvint à les détruire grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Le pendentif de pouvoirs de Lasi se réveilla et prit le contrôle de Dialga et de son dresseur afin de récupérer les pouvoirs du pendentif de Mewtwo. Grâce à l'intervention de Time et d'une femme de lumière appelée Âme, le pendentif de pouvoirs fut maîtrisé et Lasi et Dialga sauvés.

Puis Time et Âme durent partir. Time adressa quelques recommandations à Lasi puis les jeunes dresseurs apparurent au Bourg-Palette.

Le lendemain Lasi fêtait son anniversaire. Leila décida de partir ce même jour et les deux dresseurs décidèrent de se retrouver trois ans plus tard à Hoenn pour récolter les badges de cette région.

Ina était arrivé sur l'île Nybell et elle longeait la plage lorsqu'elle arriva à côté d'un individu dans un long manteau noir. La dresseuse accepta quelque chose puis elle suivit l'individu.

 _Tome 3 – Les Archives du Temps_

Trois ans ont passé et Lasi n'a reçu aucune nouvelle d'Ina. Ses parents ont quitté le Bourg-Palette du jour au lendemain sans dire quoi que ce soit et Arceus refuse de donner des informations sur Ina à Lasi.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre Leila à Hoenn pour commencer leur voyage dans cette région pour récupérer les badges nécessaires à leur participation à la ligue suprême, Arceus dévoile à Lasi qu'Ina est apparue à Hoenn et qu'elle a commencé à récupérer les badges de la région.

C'est avec l'espoir de revoir son ami que Lasi part pour Hoenn.

Durant son voyage pour rejoindre la région d'Hoenn, le dresseur du Bourg-Palette rencontre Algasar, un homme étrange venant d'une île lointaine. Cet homme est accompagné par Simelya, une femme ayant l'apparence d'un spectre. Aussitôt après l'avoir vu, Simelya sent que Lasi possède un pendentif de pouvoirs et elle demande au jeune homme de le suivre jusqu'aux ruines d'un ancien temple.

Là-bas Simelya explique qu'elle est une ancienne porteuse d'un pendentif de pouvoirs mais elle ne se souvient plus de son ancienne vie. Algasar et elle voyagent donc pour essayer de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs. Cependant seul quelqu'un possédant un pendentif de pouvoirs comme Lasi peut lui venir en aide. Elle demande à Lasi son aide pour libérer les souvenirs emprisonnés dans les ruines de l'ancien temple. Le jeune garçon accepte et il parvient à voir une partie des souvenirs de Simelya.

Cependant la mémoire de Simelya est loin d'être complète. Simelya et Algasar décident de suivre le dresseur durant son voyage à Hoenn afin que Simelya puisse retrouver la mémoire.

Arrivé à Poivressel, Leila, qui est arrivée à Hoenn depuis quelques jours déjà, rejoint le groupe et tous se dirigent vers le Nord pour aller à leur première destination : Lavandia. De plus Latias, le pokémon d'où le pouvoir de pendentif de Leila provient, a rejoint la jeune fille pour son voyage.

Sur le trajet, Leila en apprend plus sur ce qu'a fait Lasi durant ces trois dernières années. Il s'est entraîné à utiliser les pouvoirs de son pendentif cependant il a rapidement eu l'impression que quelque chose le freine dans son apprentissage. Pour palier à ce manque il a décidé également d'apprendre à utiliser son aura.

De son côté Leila a seulement appris à utiliser son pendentif de pouvoirs. Cependant depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Hoenn elle ne parvient plus à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Une force mystérieuse l'empêche d'agir. Simelya décide d'aider Leila dans son apprentissage pour utiliser le pouvoir de l'aura.

La jeune fille se garde de dire également qu'elle a également rejoint une organisation du nom d'Elderen, organisation ayant pour objectif de contrer les agissements d'une autre organisation du nom de Setralph qui est mêlée à de sombres actions envers les pokémons légendaires. De plus Lasi semble être une des cibles de cet organisation.

Arrivés à Lavandia, Lasi et Leila retrouvent Adrian Dusya. Ce dernier est le fondateur de l'organisation Elderen mais cette information étant secrète, seuls les membres de l'organisation le savaient. Adrian profite de ses retrouvailles pour confier à Lasi une pierre, qui d'après l'homme, est en lien avec Dialga. Puis plus tard Leila va voir Adrian en secret. Ce dernier l'informe que l'Ordre de Setralph va certainement agir contre Lasi et que pour éviter cela ils sont surveillés par Ectus, un autre membre d'Elderen.

Après avoir séjourné à Lavandia et avoir obtenu le badge de l'arène, le groupe se dirige vers Vermilava. Ils trouvent deux lieux retenant des souvenirs de Simelya et Lasi parvient à les libérer. Puis à l'arène de Vermilava ils parviennent à remporter leur badge. Après cela ils repartent à Lavandia pour ensuite se diriger vers Cimetronnelle.

De retour à Lavandia, l'Ordre de Setralph commence à s'en prendre au groupe en perturbant le Dynavolt de Lasi qui libére sa puissance électrique en pleine foule à cause d'un membre de Setralph. Cependant Lasi et Leila parviennent à gérer Dynavolt pour calmer la situation tandis qu'Ectus s'occupe du membre de Setralph. Juste avant leur départ de Lavandia, ils reçoivent un appel d'Ina leur proposant de se retrouver à Nénucrique dans quelques temps.

Après cela durant un trajet en bateau, Lasi et Leila sont enlevés et posés sur une étrange île par des membres de l'Ordre de Setralph. Ils se réveillent sans comprendre ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir, ils sont confrontés à un Rhinocorne. Sans leur pokémon ils essayent d'utiliser leur pouvoir mais Leila n'est pas capable de se battre. Lasi est blessé dans l'affrontement mais il parvient à assommer le pokémon. Ils fuient jusqu'à un abri ou Leila tente de soigner Lasi. Mais en vain.

Attendant que Latias et Dialga viennent à leur secours, les deux dresseurs discutent. Leila décide d'avouer à Lasi ce qu'elle sait concernant leurs agresseurs, l'Ordre de Setralph ainsi que l'organisation d'Elderen. Elle lui explique également que lui et Ina sont des cibles pour Setralph. Lasi est protégé par Elderen et Ina par Arceus.

Finalement, à cause de la douleur, Lasi s'endort. Leila veille sur le garçon autant qu'elle peut et les pouvoirs de son pendentif se manifestent pendant un court instant lui permettant de soigner la blessure du garçon. Le lendemain matin à leur réveil, Dialga et Latias les ont retrouvé. Ils peuvent reprendre leur route vers Cimetronelle.

Durant leur trajet le groupe est invité par Céline Farron, une scientifique que le groupe a rencontré à Poivressel. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que Lasi et Leila cherchaient des informations sur des lieux en lien avec le passé dans Hoenn qui peuvent contenir des souvenirs de Simelya. Depuis leur rencontre Lasi a décidé de partager avec Céline différentes informations concernant les lieux où ils vont et ce qu'ils y découvrent.

Céline les a invité pour partager avec eux certains secrets liés au passé avec Auguste Lerian, un historien de renom. Auguste et Céline leur apprennent qu'ils ont trouvé des textes indéchiffrable il y a peu. Néanmoins dans ces textes, certaines illustrations correspondent à certaines informations qu'a confié Lasi. Ainsi les dires du jeune dresseur semblent se confirmer pour Auguste et Céline.

Auguste leur explique qu'il y a une époque dans l'histoire qui a totalement été oublié par tous. Les rares témoignages qui doivent évoquer cette période sont totalement indéchiffrables. L'homme sait néanmoins que la mémoire de cette époque a été volontairement oublié pour cacher quelque chose. Avant cette époque il y avait deux grandes armées : l'Armée du Cauchemar, un groupe menée par un être puissant et dont les membres utilisaient des étranges pouvoirs néfastes pour semer le chaos et l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique, une organisation régie par un conseil constitué d'hommes et de femmes qui suivaient les paroles d'un étrange artefact pour faire régner la paix. Après cette époque oubliée, les deux armées n'existaient plus.

Lasi en profite pour leur demander si ils ont déjà entendu parler d'un endroit appelé les Archives du Temps. Il en a déjà entendu parler dans les souvenirs de Simelya et le garçon est sûr qu'il s'agit d'un lieu important pour Simelya. Il apprend qu'il s'agit du lieu où reposerait la connaissance de tout : du passé, du présent et du futur. Mais personne ne sait où se trouve un tel lieu.

Le lendemain, après ces discussions, Algasar informe le groupe qu'il se retire pour aider Céline et Auguste dans leurs recherches. L'homme a eu une une discussion la veille avec Simelya qui lui a demandé de quitter le groupe afin d'éviter de tomber dans un piège dans un futur proche. Algasar a accepté et a rejoint Céline et Auguste pour reprendre son travail d'historien qu'il avait laissé en quittant son île natal.

Une fois leur badge de Cimetronnelle obtenu, Lasi, Leila et Simelya libèrent des souvenirs de cette dernière non loin du Mont Mémoria. Après cela ils se dirigent vers le Mont Mémoria où semble se rassembler de nombreux souvenirs.

Ectus surveille toujours Lasi et Leila et un nouveau membre vient le rejoindre : Ayels.

Au Mont Mémoria, une grande partie du passé de Simelya est dévoilée à Lasi et Leila.

Simelya avait vécu toute son enfance dans un petit village, loin des grandes villes. Un jour elle suivit un Fouinar qui le conduisit jusqu'à un dragon du nom d'Inaris. Simelya sympathisa avec le dragon qui s'avérait être un pokémon légendaire. Après plusieurs semaines, Inaris proposa à Simelya de porter un pendentif de pouvoirs, un symbole prouvant leur lien.

Malheureusement, la vie paisible de Simelya fut soudainement perturbée. Un jour, sans crier garde, le village de Simelya fut en proie à une attaque de l'Armée du Cauchemar menée par une femme aux cheveux violets se faisant appeler Cauchemar. Inaris, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien contre Cauchemar, décida de fuir en emportant Simelya avec lui. Il n'y eut aucun survivant en dehors de Simelya. Afin de la faire tenir tranquille, Inaris utilisa ses pouvoirs pour endormir la jeune fille durant le voyage.

A son réveil elle se trouvait dans un lit. Une femme du nom de Mélidia, une porteuse de pendentif de pouvoirs, vint la voir et lui expliqua qu'elle se trouvait au village d'Erendia. Il s'agissait d'un village où vivaient les détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Après avoir vérifié que Simelya se portait bien, Mélidia emmena la jeune fille auprès d'Arceus, à la Tour du Jugement qui se trouvait dans le village, près de la mer.

Arceus et Inaris s'excusèrent de n'avoir rien pu faire pour contrer Cauchemar. Puisque Simelya n'avait plus d'attache ailleurs suite à l'attaque de l'Armée du Cauchemar, Arceus proposa à Simelya de rester. Elle pourrait rester avec Inaris ici et elle pourrait également apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs de son pendentif. Simelya accepta.

Dans le village il y avait également d'autres enfants. Simelya se lia d'amitié avec Kaliv, un garçon de son âge qui possédait un pendentif qu'avait créé Azelky, un dragon jaune.

Simelya vécut jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans au sein du village sans que de nouvelles catastrophes ne se produisent. Mais finalement le village d'Erendia et les porteurs de pendentifs venaient de recevoir une déclaration de guerre.

Ceci est la première partie du passé de Simelya qui a été dévoilé à Lasi et Leila. Mais pour avoir la suite, ils doivent voyager encore pour trouver d'autres sites où se trouvent d'autres fragments de la mémoire de Simelya.

Le groupe reprend la route et arrive finalement à Nénucrique. Là-bas, les deux jeunes dresseurs retrouvent Ina. Au même moment un festival a lieu dans la ville et les trois dresseurs décident d'en profiter pour célébrer leur retrouvailles. A la fin du festival Ina devrait quitter de nouveau le groupe et Lasi, Leila et Simelya repartiraient de leur côté également.

Durant la nuit du premier jour, Ectus et Ayels, qui suivent toujours le groupe, sont confrontés à l'Ordre de Setralph. Ils doivent combattre notamment Teseline, la numéro trois de l'Ordre. Ayels apprend alors qu'Ectus et Teseline se connaissent très bien puisqu'ils ont vécu ensemble pendant de nombreuses années. Après quelques instants de combat, Teseline propose une trêve temporaire entre les deux organisations le temps du festival. Ectus et Ayels ont des personnes à protéger. Teseline également. Et la confrontation entre les deux organisations risque de perturber le bon déroulement du festival.

L'affrontement entre Elderen et Setralph n'échappe pas à Lasi, Leila et Ina, même si ils décident de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Lasi a également une visite rapide d'Ectus après l'accord de trêve entre les deux organisations le mettant en garde.

Durant le soir du deuxième jour, Leila remarque qu'Ina posséde sur elle une carte de l'Ordre de Setralph. L'adolescente de la région de Riverte n'en parle pas à Lasi mais elle demande à Ina des explications. Cette dernière lui explique que l'Ordre a essayé de l'enrôler. Leila demand à Ina de ne pas en parler à Lasi afin que ce dernier ne décide de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire.

La soirée du troisième jour marque la fin du festival. Teseline rejoint Ectus et Ayels sans aucune mauvaise intention. Lasi, après le dernier concert du festival, décide d'aller faire un tour dans la ville, seul. Il arrive finalement près du phare de la ville et tombe sur Ina. Après quelques mots, Ina craque et décide de raconter à Lasi ce qu'elle a expliqué à Leila la veille, trahissant la promesse qu'elle a faite. Ne supportant plus sa situation actuelle, Ina se met également à pleurer dans les bras du jeune dresseur. Après plusieurs minutes, Ina embrasse Lasi sans que ce dernier ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe. La jeune fille s'écarte rapidement et elle part en courant en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Lasi est alors accosté par une inconnue, ivre. Il s'agit de Teseline. Lasi ne la connaissant pas il ne fait pas le lien entre elle et Setralph. Teseline le met en garde de ne pas faire souffrir Ina puis elle part.

Le lendemain, Lasi et Leila restent jusqu'au départ du bateau d'Ina. Lasi remarque également que Teseline prend le même navire. Cette dernière propose également une aide à Ina pour porter ses bagages.

Puis Lasi, Leila et Simelya peuvent prendre leur bateau pour aller jusqu'à Algatia.

Après avoir remporté leur badge de l'arène d'Algatia, le groupe se dirige vers Atalanopolis. En même temps ils s'arrêtent sur une île afin de libérer un fragment de souvenirs de Simelya. Arrivé ensuite à Atalanopolis, Lasi et Leila combattent dans l'arène et gagnent tout deux leur badge. Durant son combat, Lasi est néanmoins témoin d'une vision soudaine provenant de la mémoire de Simelya lui montrant un étrange bâtiment blanc se trouvant en plein milieu de l'océan. Simelya commence à avoir des fragments de souvenirs qui lui reviennent par moment, sans prévenir. Lasi, partageant un lien spécial avec l'étrange femme, il est capable de voir également ces souvenirs.

Leurs matchs d'arène terminés, le groupe peut reprendre la route en partant vers Poivressel pour ensuite se diriger vers l'île Myokara.

Ayels est bien embêté de son côté. Ectus est devenu très faible depuis quelques jours. Ses mouvements sont bien plus lents et sa vision lui joue des tours. C'est alors que Time, le double du futur de Lasi, apparaît et parvient à octroyer à Ectus un peu plus de vitalité.

Durant le trajet vers l'île Myokara, Time décide de convoquer Ectus, Ayels, Lasi, Leila et Simelya pour une importante réunion. Le voyageur du temps explique tout d'abord la vérité derrière Ina. Cette dernière fait en réalité partie de l'Ordre de Setralph. Elle accomplit les ordres de cette organisation tout en étant soutenue par Arceus. Time dévoile également que l'objectif de Setralph est de créer un pendentif de pouvoirs unique, possédant le pouvoir d'Arceus. Grâce à un tel pouvoir, ils seraient capable de modeler le monde à leur convenance. Si Lasi et Ina sont des cibles de l'Ordre c'est parce que leurs pouvoirs permettent de faire apparaître Arceus.

Le double de Lasi informe également les personnes présentes que la quête que Lasi, Leila et Simelya poursuivent pour rendre à la femme tout ses souvenirs est bientôt terminée. Ils leur restent trois endroits où se rendre. Le premier est une grotte se trouvant au Nord de l'île Myokara. Le deuxième se trouve dans une grotte quelque part à l'Est de Poivressel. Et le troisième est le pilier céleste. Ils doivent aller dans ces endroits dans cet ordre là pour connaître toute l'histoire de Simelya.

Time leur délivre une dernière information à tous. L'Ordre de Setralph va bientôt passer à l'attaque. Lasi et Leila vont devoir être entraînés pour parvenir à se débrouiller durant cette attaque. C'est Time qui s'occupe de leur entraînement.

Après cela Time demande à s'entretenir seul avec Simelya. Il dévoile à la femme spectrale que Lasi posséde les pouvoirs de son pendentif car il a reçu de la part d'Adrian un fragment de son pendentif de pouvoirs. Il lui indique également qu'il aurait besoin qu'elle suive un ordre à un certain moment. Celui de ne rien faire quand Setralph les attaquera. Simelya décide de faire confiance à Time et elle accepte.

Après cela, la réunion est terminée.

Arrivés à Myokara, Lasi, Leila et Simelya partent à l'arène locale pour que les deux dresseurs puissent remporter leur badge. Ils y arrivent et le lendemain ils se dirigent vers la grotte où se trouve le fragment de souvenirs de Simelya. Cependant, Lasi, Leila et Simelya doivent entrer seuls dans la grotte. Ayels, Ectus et Time qui les accompagnent ne peuvent entrer dans la grotte. Ils les attendent donc à l'extérieur.

Le groupe parvient à détruire le sceau qui maintient les souvenirs de Simelya dans le lieu. Ils retournent à la surface. Mais Ayels, Ectus et Time ont disparu. Simelya ne répond plus de rien. Et après quelques instants Lasi s'écroule. Une vision lui parvient. Elle concerne la vie d'un homme qui avait fait parti de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique, durant l'époque de Simelya. A son réveil, Lasi a du mal à retrouver de l'énergie. Leila est à ses côtés, paniquée. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il vint d'arriver à Lasi et elle n'a pas retrouvé Ayels, Ectus et Time.

Ces trois derniers sont juste à côté, cachés par l'ordre de Time. Ectus est le seul à être parfaitement calme dans cette situation.

C'est alors que derrière Leila, quelqu'un arriva sans que la dresseuse ne s'en rende compte. La personne frappe la jeune fille à la tête en l'assommant. L'Ordre de Setralph est passé à l'attaque. Plusieurs personnes portent le corps de Leila ainsi que Lasi qui n'a plus de forces.

Ayels, Ectus et Time ne font rien jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre ait quitté l'île.

Leila et Lasi sont conduits dans un gigantesque bâtiment sous-marin. Il s'agit de l'une des bases de l'Ordre de Setralph. Là-bas ils sont confiés à Rayner, l'un des membres de l'élite de l'Ordre. Il s'agit d'un scientifique. L'homme décide de réaliser plusieurs expériences extrêmement douloureuses sur Leila devant Lasi impuissant. Cependant Ayels arrive à temps pour sauver Leila et libérer Lasi. Pendant ce temps Time et Ectus ont attiré l'attention de l'Ordre en semant la pagaille au sein du bâtiment. Ayels ramene alors les deux adolescents auprès de Time qui se sert de ses pouvoirs pour transporter tout le monde en dehors de la base, près de Clémenti-Ville, à l'exception d'Ectus mourant.

Ayels s'emporte contre Time face à cette décision. Le voyageur du temps lui explique qu'Ectus doit mourir de cette manière. Il ne peut le sauver mais il n'en explique pas les raisons. Mais la mission principale de Time est accomplie. Lasi et Leila sont sain et sauf même si Leila est encore troublée par ce qu'elle a subi. Time disparaît alors, disant qu'il a d'autres choses à faire.

Ce dernier réapparaît dans la base de Setralph. Ectus a utilisé le pouvoir d'un de ses pokémons pour assommer tout le monde mais cela allait lui coûter la vie. Time parvient à octroyer quelques instants à Teseline, qui est présente dans la base, pour échanger ses derniers mots avec Ectus. Puis lorsqu'Ectus rend son dernier souffle, la femme plonge dans une rage meurtrière, ne faisant plus attention à qui sont ses alliés et ses ennemis. Time intervient pour protéger tout le monde. Il ramène en quelques instants la seule personne capable de résonner Teseline : Ina. La jeune fille parvient à résonner en un instant Teseline. Time renvoye Ina et Teseline là d'où vint la dresseuse, à savoir du quartier général de l'Ordre de Setralph.

Après cela Time décide de se rendre au quartier général de la Fédération Ranger. Là-bas il donne des informations importantes au président de la Fédération concernant la lutte qui a commencé entre l'organisation d'Elderen et l'Ordre de Setralph. Les pokémons rangers doivent agir pour protéger la population des agissements de Setralph.

Puis après cela, le voyageur du temps repart à son époque.

Lasi et Leila prennent plusieurs jours pour se reposer après ce qu'ils ont vécu. Lasi est convaincu que Leila est encore choquée par rapport à ce qu'elle a vécu mais Latias s'occupe d'elle. Finalement les deux dresseurs reprennent leur voyage et récupèrent les deux derniers badges de la région d'Hoenn : celui de Clémenti-ville et celui de Mérouville.

Après cela, alors que Lasi s'apprête à partir pour se diriger vers l'avant dernier lieu lié à la mémoire de Simelya, le dresseur demande à Leila de rester en dehors de cela. Il veut la protéger mais cette dernière refuse. Lasi n'a pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la présence de la dresseuse durant cette dernière épreuve.

Ils trouvent le lieu facilement. Il s'agit d'une île se trouvant à l'Est de Poivressel et ils descendent dans une grotte. Ils rencontrent alors Arcadia, une étrange femme aux cheveux bleus, qui semble familière à Simelya. Elle est une entité liée aux Archives du Temps et si elle est là c'est pour aider Lasi, Leila et Simelya. Arcadia organisa un test aux trois personnes. Ils doivent affronter séparément Regice, Regirock et Registeel en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Ils y parviennent et Arcadia décide de les mener au lieu où Simelya pourra récupérer tous ses souvenirs : le sommet du Pilier Céleste.

Là-haut, Arcadia procéde à un rituel et la deuxième partie du passé de Simelya est dévoilée aux adolescents.

Le village d'Erendia avait reçu une déclaration de guerre de la part de l'Armée du Cauchemar et de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. L'Ordre de la Sphère Antique avait officiellement décidé de combattre Erendia car les porteurs de pendentifs représentaient une menace. Officieusement, si l'Ordre avait décidé de se battre contre Erendia c'était pour récupérer la position des Archives du Temps.

De leur côté, l'Armée du Cauchemar avait décidé de leur déclarer la guerre officiellement après avoir reçu un message de la part de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique mentionnant leur volonté de se battre. L'Armée du Cauchemar en avait profité pour renforcer les forces contre Erendia.

La guerre entre les trois armées dura longtemps. De nombreuses vies furent perdues, notamment du côté d'Erendia. Simelya rencontra Nevalis, l'élu de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique. Ce dernier était le seul de l'organisation à pouvoir interpréter les visions de l'artefact que possédait l'Ordre. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette guerre mais il s'était rendu compte trop tard que les membres du conseil l'avaient trompé depuis le début. Nevalis avait souhaité aider Erendia et c'est ainsi qu'il confia de nombreuses informations à Erendia concernant l'Ordre en trahissant ceux avec qui il était.

Cependant, cela ne fut pas suffisant. De nombreuses vies furent perdues. Simelya perdit Kaliv, l'homme avec qui elle avait fait sa vie, par la main de Cauchemar.

Finalement Erendia perdit du terrain et la dernière bataille se déroula au pied de la Tour du Jugement, là où se trouvait auparavant le village d'Erendia.

Une bataille meurtrière eut lieu. Erendia était en difficulté. Puis finalement deux aides arrivèrent. Arceus et Dialga avait lancé plusieurs mois auparavant le réveil d'Arcadia, une entité surpuissante et son réveil était imminent. Arcadia envoya un Kyogre et un Groudon pour aider Erendia le temps qu'elle arrive sur le champ de bataille. Cependant Cauchemar parvint à les corrompre en leur faisant prendre leur forme primale et ainsi leur faire perdre raison.

Arcadia se montra finalement et permit à Simelya de s'en prendre à Cauchemar. Cependant la cheffe de l'Armée du Cauchemar était trop puissante. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer Simelya, cette dernière libéra un tout dernier sort, un sort spécial lié à Inaris apparaissant notamment lorsque le porteur du pendentif de pouvoirs était sur le point de mourir. Simelya parvint à extraire l'âme de Cauchemar de son corps et de l'absorber.

Simelya put alors voir tout le passé de Cauchemar. Alors qu'elle était une enfant, elle avait subi de nombreuses expériences affreuses dans un laboratoire. Finalement l'une des expériences lui octroya un jour des pouvoirs, semblables à ceux d'un pendentif de pouvoirs, et la jeune fille décida de se venger de ce monde qui avait fermé les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait subi ainsi que de nombreux autres enfants. Après avoir vu son passé, l'âme de Cauchemar disparut totalement.

A son réveil, Simelya apprit par Arcadia que la bataille venait de se terminer. La guerre également. L'Armée du Cauchemar avait disparu lorsque Cauchemar avait été vaincu et Arcadia avait tué les derniers membres du conseil de l'Ordre. Après cela Nevalis avait ordonné la fin des combats. Cependant Simelya était à présent la dernière porteuse de pendentif de pouvoirs encore vivante.

Arceus décida de faire oublier les récents événements ainsi que l'existence des pendentifs de pouvoirs au monde entier. Le monde n'était pas encore prêt pour accepter un tel pouvoir. Pour cela, cependant Simelya devait se sacrifier. Cependant son sacrifice ne signifiait pas la fin de sa vie. Elle se réveillerait bien plus tard, à une autre époque, où elle serait guidée par celui qui deviendrait le représentant de la nouvelle génération des porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Grâce aux pouvoirs des Archives du Temps ceci était possible.

Simelya passa ses derniers jours aux Archives du Temps. Arcadia profita de ces moments pour discuter de ce qui allait se passer dans le futur à Simelya. Elle allait perdre la mémoire et une fois que sa mémoire serait reconstruite, tous les souvenirs et l'expérience de Simelya seraient confiés au prochain représentant : Lasi.

Les derniers instants de la vie de Simelya furent passés dans une étrange machine qui devait s'occuper de séparer le corps de Simelya et son esprit pour qu'elle se réveille sous la forme d'une sorte de spectre plusieurs siècles plus tard.

Après avoir pris connaissance de la fin de la vie de Simelya, un portail apparaît au sommet du Pilier Céleste. Plusieurs spectres en sortent prenant l'apparence de différentes personnes : Nevalis, Inaris, Kaliv et Cauchemar. Simelya donne à Lasi l'emplacement des Archives du Temps. Puis elle rejoint les spectres dans le portail avant de disparaître.

Arcadia transporte Lasi et Leila à Poivressel, leur quête pour rassembler les souvenirs de Simelya étant terminée. La femme des Archives du Temps indique néanmoins à Lasi qu'elle l'attend aux Archives du Temps. Elle souhaite l'entraîner et le former pour qu'ils puissent maîtriser tout les pouvoirs qu'il possède.

A Poivressel, Lasi et Leila se font leurs adieux. Lasi retourne à Kanto pendant quelques temps avant de rejoindre Arcadia aux Archives du Temps. Leila retourne à Riverte afin de rejoindre l'organisation d'Elderen.

Lasi profite de son moment de repos avant son entraînement aux Archives du Temps pour assister à la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto. Là-bas il y retrouve Len, Emy, Albert et Edward. Les trois garçons participent à la finale. Lasi entre également en contact avec Sedza, l'une des membres d'élite de l'Ordre de Setralph. Elle est accompagnée d'un Darkrai que Lasi connait. Il s'agit du Darkrai qu'il a rencontré durant son voyage à Johto et qui a essayé de l'éliminer.

Lasi apprend également que Paler, son ami d'enfance, est en voie pour devenir pokémon ranger. Il le croise accompagné de Lesline, une top rangeuse et d'Ayels. Après le passage de Time à la Fédération Ranger, les pokémons rangers et l'organisation d'Elderen ont décidé de s'allier pour contrer les offensives de l'Ordre de Setralph.

Après un long repos, Lasi part aux Archives du Temps. Seuls quatre personnes connaissent l'emplacement des Archives du Temps : Lasi, Arceus, Dialga et Arcadia. Une fois arrivé aux Archives du Temps, son entraînement commence.

Trois ans se sont écoulés, et le voyage reprend.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Retrouvailles à l'étranger

Les bruits de combats s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes auparavant au fond de la grotte. L'endroit était éclairé par d'étranges flammes qui lévitaient dans les airs.

-Tu t'en es bien sorti durant ce dernier entraînement avec nous Lasi, félicita une femme aux cheveux châtains et à l'apparence spectrale.

-Je trouve aussi, ajouta une femme aux cheveux violets ayant également cette apparence spectrale.

En réalité parmi les six êtres présents, quatre avaient cette apparence spectrale. Deux femmes, un homme et un dragon. Tout les humains présents étaient des adultes sauf l'un de ceux qui n'étaient pas entouré par une aura fantomatique. Il avait dix-sept ans et était un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

-Tu en penses quoi Arcadia ? Demanda l'adolescent. Tu penses que je peux prétendre au pouvoir de Sworald maintenant ?

Sa question s'adressait à une femme qui était entourée d'une lumière bleue. Elle était la deuxième personne, et dernière, à ne pas être un spectre dans l'endroit. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans une grotte elle portait une robe en tissu blanc qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se salir. Ses yeux et ses longs cheveux lui arrivant en bas du dos étaient de couleurs turquoises et sa peau était extrêmement blanche. A sa jambe droite elle portait une épée à la lame bleue et sur son autre jambe était attachée un ancien grimoire. Elle était en réalité l'une des créatrices des Archives du Temps, un lieu regroupant la connaissance du passé, du présent et du futur, mais elle avait décidé de se donner le pouvoir d'immortalité en modifiant la mémoire de tous afin de pouvoir se racheter de ses actions passées. En dehors de Lasi, tout le monde était convaincu qu'Arcadia était une sorte d'arme vivante des Archives du Temps et qui s'activait lorsque le monde avait besoin d'elle.

-Je pense que tu es prêt, répondit Arcadia d'une voix monotone. Nous partirons dès que tu seras prêt.

-Merci, remercia l'adolescent.

Lasi se tourna vers les quatre spectres. Son entraînement avec Arcadia avait commencé trois ans auparavant mais cela faisait six mois qu'il était ici à s'entraîner en suivant les conseils des quatre spectres. Ces derniers l'avaient aidé à s'entraîner à utiliser les mystérieux pouvoirs qu'il possédait grâce à son pendentif de pouvoirs. Son pendentif était un cas unique car il possédait les pouvoirs de plusieurs pokémons : ceux de Dialga puisque le pendentif avait été créé par le biais de ses pouvoirs ceux d'Inaris et d'Azelky, deux pokémons dragons légendaires qui avaient côtoyé une femme du nom de Simelya et ceux d'Arceus, le dieu pokémon. Si Lasi possédait autant de ces pouvoirs c'était pour plusieurs raisons. Il avait reçu les pouvoirs d'Inaris et Azelky en absorbant les pouvoirs du pendentif de Simelya qu'on lui avait donné trois ans auparavant lors de son voyage à Hoenn. Une fois son voyage à Hoenn terminé, Lasi avait appris qu'en réalité il possédait également les pouvoirs d'Arceus car ce dernier lui avait confié six ans auparavant, à la fin de son voyage à Johto, un fragment de sa chaîne qui avait réagi avec le pendentif en conférant à l'adolescent des pouvoirs supplémentaires. Arceus n'avait jamais voulu ça et aujourd'hui encore il n'était pas au courant de cela.

-Merci à vous quatre pour ce que vous m'avez appris durant ces derniers mois, dit Lasi. Je crois que cette fois-ci nous pouvons nous dire adieu. Pas vrai ?

Les quatre spectres affirmèrent cela par un signe de la tête. La femme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de Lasi et le prit dans ses bras. La femme possédait des yeux marrons et avait, malgré son véritable âge, le physique d'une femme de trente ans. Elle s'appelait Simelya et avait participé à une grande guerre quelques siècles auparavant où les pendentifs de pouvoirs avaient été impliqué. Lasi avait pu voyager avec elle durant son voyage à Hoenn puisque la femme était revenue sous l'apparence d'un spectre amnésique. L'adolescent avait reçu la quête à l'époque de lui faire recouvrir toute sa mémoire, permettant à l'adolescent de voir tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la vie de Simelya. Ce voyage entre le garçon et la femme les avait familiarisé tandis que ces derniers mois d'entraînement les avait bien plus rapproché. Simelya voyait en Lasi le fils qu'elle aurait très bien pu avoir.

Les trois autres spectres présents étaient Inaris, le dragon qui avait accompagné Simelya durant toute l'ancienne guerre, Kaliv, l'époux de Simelya mort durant l'une des batailles et Claris, connu sous le nom de Cauchemar, qui à l'époque dirigeait une des armées qui avait déclaré la guerre au groupe des porteurs de pendentif.

Si ces quatre spectres étaient là ce n'était pas par hasard. Lasi et Arcadia étaient arrivés ici, quelques mois auparavant. La femme aux cheveux turquoises avait expliqué à Lasi que la grotte où ils étaient s'appelait la Grotte des Légendes, sur l'Île du Souvenir. Il s'agissait d'un endroit situé dans la région de Riverte. L'une des spécificités de cet endroit était qu'en utilisant certains pouvoirs, que seule Arcadia semblait maîtriser, on pouvait ramener sous la forme de spectre certains êtres temporairement. C'est ainsi que Simelya, Kaliv, Inaris et Claris avaient été ramenés à la vie temporairement afin que ces quatre là puissent aider Lasi dans son entraînement : Simelya et Kaliv avaient donc entraîner Lasi dans sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs Inaris avait donné de nombreux enseignements théorique à l'adolescent afin de l'aider dans la compréhension du fonctionnement de son pendentif, ainsi que pour mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel il vivait et Claris quand à elle avait été appelé afin d'entraîner Lasi à se battre puisque la femme avait été une combattante d'élite à son époque.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait à l'époque, Claris avait accepté d'entraîner Lasi afin de pouvoir essayer de racheter ses fautes en partie. A l'époque de l'ancienne guerre, Claris était surnommée Cauchemar et elle avait causé la mort de nombreux innocents à cause de sa deuxième personnalité qui avait pris le dessus pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille et qu'elle subissait différentes expériences scientifiques mortelles. Lors de ses derniers instants, la véritable personnalité de Claris avait ressurgi en faisant part de ses regrets à Simelya. Grâce à Arcadia, Claris espérait pouvoir expier un peu ses fautes.

-Fais attention à toi d'accord, demanda Simelya.

-Et surtout n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a enseigné, ajouta Kaliv.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, rassura Lasi. Je saurais me débrouiller à partir de maintenant.

La réponse sembla convenir aux spectres mais Simelya restait un peu anxieuse. Voyant cela, Arcadia s'approcha du groupe et essaya de la rassurer également.

-Si il doit arriver quelque chose à Lasi, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le protéger, dit-elle. Du moins si je juge qu'il n'est pas capable de se protéger par lui même.

La dernière phrase rendit Simelya plus inquiète et elle serra plus fort Lasi dans ses bras. Finalement ce fut grâce à l'intervention de Kaliv que Lasi fut libéré des bras de la femme spectrale.

-Merci encore, dit Lasi. Et adieu.

-Adieu Lasi, dit Claris.

La femme aux cheveux violets disparut. Inaris s'inclina respectueusement devant l'adolescent avant de disparaître à son tour.

-A nous de rentrer, dit Kaliv à sa compagne. Au revoir Lasi, et fais en sorte de ne pas la rendre inquiète.

La remarque de l'homme fit sourire l'adolescent.

-Je vais faire ça, promit le garçon.

-Alors au revoir, et fais attention, dit Simelya.

Les deux derniers spectres disparurent. Il n'y avait plus qu'Arcadia et Lasi dans la pièce. L'adolescent se tourna vers la femme des Archives du Temps et il lui indiqua qu'il était prêt à partir. Arcadia fit apparaître un vortex. Lasi le franchit en premier puis la femme le franchit également. Le vortex disparut.

Lasi et Arcadia apparurent au sommet d'une montagne. En franchissant seulement un vortex ils étaient parvenus à parcourir plus d'une centaine de kilomètres. Les pouvoirs d'Arcadia étaient puissants et avaient beaucoup servi à Lasi durant ces dernières années.

-Nous voici donc au Mont Sworald, dit Lasi pour lui-même en regardant le paysage en contrebas.

De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient voir une grande partie de la région de Riverte. Ils pouvaient notamment voir la capitale de la région, Etervia. La gigantesque ville semblait faire un peu tâche avec le reste du paysage.

-Et à côté il y a également le Mont Setralph, indiqua Arcadia.

Vers le Nord, à une centaine de mètres d'eux il y avait un autre endroit qui aurait demandé à n'importe qui quelques heures de marche pour descendre du Mont Sworald pour ensuite réussir à atteindre le Mont Setralph.

-Nous n'y passerons donc pas ? Demanda Lasi.

-Il vaut mieux rester à l'écart si nous ne voulons pas que Setralph parvienne à sortir de sa prison, dit Arcadia.

-Il faudra s'occuper de lui un jour, pensa le dresseur.

-Je m'occuperais de lui une fois que tout sera terminé, promit la femme aux cheveux turquoises. Maintenant suis-moi. Plus vite tu auras récupéré les pouvoirs de Sworald et plus vite tu pourras aller retrouver Leila.

La dernière phrase de la femme des Archives du Temps fit sourire Lasi. Une fois qu'il aurait récupéré les pouvoirs de Sworald son entraînement avec Arcadia prendrait fin. Après ça il avait prévu d'aller rejoindre Leila à Etervia. Il savait qu'elle était là-bas mais la dresseuse n'avait aucune idée qu'il se trouvait à Riverte. Il avait donc prévu de lui faire une surprise de sa venue ici.

Arcadia guida Lasi vers un temple, fait de pierres, qui avait été construit au Mont Sworald. L'aspect du temple laissait transparaître qu'il était entretenu très régulièrement. Lasi ne pouvait que respecter le courage et la patience des personnes qui s'occupaient d'entretenir le temple. Il fallait compter au moins trois heures pour grimper jusqu'ici. Il fallait donc au moins six heures pour faire l'aller retour pour s'occuper du temple.

Les deux personnes entrèrent dans le temple. L'intérieur était très simple. Il y avait au fond de la pièce une table en pierre sur laquelle se trouvait une réplique en pierre d'une épée de quelques centimètres qui était planté dans un piédestal. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table en pierre.

-Tu te sens prêt ? Demanda Arcadia.

-Oui, affirma Lasi.

-Je vais envoyer ton esprit dans une autre dimension, expliqua la femme. Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il s'y passera.

-Dois-je me préparer à combattre ?

-Non tu n'en auras pas besoin. Sworald n'est pas du genre à lancer des défis.

-D'accord alors allons-y.

Lasi ferma les yeux. Puis un instant plus tard il se sentit projeté ailleurs. Son esprit avait quitté son enveloppe corporelle.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un décor totalement différent. Il était au beau milieu d'une forêt. Il pouvait entendre le bruits des oiseaux, le mouvement des arbres provoqué par le vent. Devant lui il pouvait voir une épée, la même que la réplique qui était présente dans le temple, mais cette fois-ci en taille réelle. Elle était faite d'acier et en y regardant de plus près elle semblait être totalement banale.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur la droite de Lasi. L'adolescent regarda de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Un être humanoïde féminin de lumière violette était arrivé. Le dresseur s'inclina respectueusement et le nouvel arrivé s'inclina à son tour. Il se dirigea vers l'épée.

- _Je sens d'incroyables pouvoirs en toi humain,_ dit une voix féminine. _Qui es-tu et d'où tiens-tu un tel pouvoir ?_

D'après le ton qu'elle avait pris, elle ne semblait pas méfiante mais tout simplement curieuse.

-Je m'appelle Lasi, et je proviens d'une époque très lointaine par rapport à celle où tu as vécu. Les pouvoirs que je possède, je les ais grâce à ceci, un pendentif de pouvoirs. C'est un artefact qu'Arceus a mis en place pour permettre à des pokémons légendaires de confier des pouvoirs à des humains. C'est une chose qu'Arceus voulait faire pour essayer d'améliorer les liens entre humains et pokémons.

L'être mystérieux sembla songeur pendant un instant.

- _Tu m'as dit que nos époques étaient très éloignés n'est-ce pas ?_ Fit remarquer l'être de lumière. _Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?_

-De nombreux siècles, peut-être même quelques millénaires, répondit l'adolescent.

La réponse du garçon sembla inquiéter un peu l'être.

 _-Comment est le monde actuellement ?_ Demanda la voix. _Est-il en paix ? Est-il resplendissant ?_

Lasi arbora un sourire se voulant être rassurant alors qu'il se remémorait la légende de Sworald.

Sworald était un pokémon légendaire de la région de Riverte. Il y avait très longtemps, alors qu'un autre pokémon du nom de Setralph voulait détruire le monde tel qu'il était pour le modeler à son image, tout les êtres vivants s'étaient rassemblés pour essayer de contrer Setralph. Setralph puisait sa puissance des âmes des êtres vivants et il était malheureusement trop puissant.

Le seul espoir fut finalement apporté par un homme du nom d'Elderen. Ce dernier avait réalisé de nombreuses recherches sur les spectres afin de tenter de sauver une Gardevoir d'une mort certaine. Après un long moment il était finalement parvenu à créer un réceptacle pouvant contenir l'âme de Gardevoir. Cependant en faisant cela, Gardevoir ne pouvait plus vivre dans son corps de mortel. C'est ainsi qu'elle arbora une nouvelle forme, celle d'un être de lumière de couleur violet, mais elle ne pouvait conserver une forme matérielle dans ce monde que pendant un court délais.

Au cours des expériences d'Elderen elle perdit certaines de ses facultés pour en gagner de nouvelles. Parmi ces dernières, il y en avait deux qui se démarquaient : la maîtrise de sceaux magiques et la maîtrise de lames élémentaires. La première faculté lui permettait d'utiliser des sceaux pour sceller des objets, des êtres ou pour faire apparaître des portails vers d'autres dimensions. Sa maîtrise de lames élémentaires lui permettait de faire apparaître des lames de n'importe héritant de n'importe quel type : dragon, fée, feu, spectre, etc … .

Face au danger que représentait Setralph, Elderen avait alors apporté, celle qui portait à présent le nom de Sworald. Grâce à un rituel qu'il réalisa et qui lui coûta la vie il parvint à donner à Sworald le pouvoir de se matérialiser dans ce monde afin de se battre contre Setralph. Grâce aux expériences d'Elderen, Setralph ne pouvait puiser dans l'âme de Sworald pour gagner en puissance. L'affrontement dura plusieurs mois et finalement Sworald parvint à sceller Setralph, l'empêchant ainsi d'agir sur le monde.

Après l'affrontement, Sworald disparut. Le peuple qui habitait la région de Riverte à l'époque se mit alors à vénérer cet être qui les avait sauvé.

Lasi avait appris en lisant le détail de cette histoire dans les Archives du Temps que lorsque Sworald avait disparu, elle avait été envoyé dans une autre dimension où elle pouvait se matérialiser à volonté. Cependant elle ne pouvait plus sortir de cet autre monde.

Ainsi si Sworald demandait au dresseur ce qu'il était advenu du monde c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu savoir si son combat avait finalement permis à mettre un terme à la menace de Setralph.

-Grâce à tes efforts et à ceux d'Elderen, le monde se porte bien, répondit Lasi. Mais si je suis ici c'est parce qu'une autre menace est apparu. Et pour pouvoir la contrer j'aurais besoin de ton pouvoir.

La demande du dresseur ne sembla pas étonner Sworald. Elle semblait s'être préparé à cette demande dès qu'elle était arrivée face à l'étranger.

- _Avant que je n'accepte, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu mérites d'avoir ce pouvoir_ , dit-elle. _Acceptes-tu de me montrer ton passé ?_

Le dresseur accepta sans hésitation. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du spectre. Elle s'approcha du dresseur et une fois face à lui, elle posa ses mains sur sa tête. Lasi sentit pendant quelques secondes qu'elle scannait tout ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle enleva ses mains de la tête de l'adolescent.

- _Si c'est toi qui me demande mon pouvoir, alors je te le donne volontiers,_ indiqua Sworald.

Elle invita Lasi à la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers l'épée qui était plantée dans le piédestal. Elle se mit à côté de l'épée.

- _Tu pourras obtenir mon pouvoir en retirant cette épée de son socle_ , expliqua-t-elle. _Après cet entraînement que tu as suivi tu devrais pouvoir y arriver._

Lasi s'approcha de l'épée. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser les mains sur la garde. Il ferma les mains sur la poigne de la lame et essaya de la tirer de son piédestal. Il sentit l'épée bouger et une lumière blanche l'aveugla alors qu'il retirait l'épée. Puis après quelques instants l'adolescent récupéra sa vision. L'épée qu'il tenait se brisa et plusieurs apparitions représentants la même épée, mais de différentes couleurs, apparurent autour du garçon. Après quelques secondes les apparitions disparurent les unes après les autres tandis que Lasi sentait un nouveau pouvoir lui être confié à chaque instant. Lorsque la dernière apparition disparut, le dresseur savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il tendit son bras droit et se concentra. Instantanément, une épée de flammes apparut dans sa main droite. La lame était extrêmement légère et l'humain ne sentait même pas les flammes qui en émanaient. Puis par une simple pensée, son épée de flammes devint une épée de glaces.

- _Tu possèdes maintenant mon pouvoir_ , dit Sworald. _J'espère qu'il te sera utile dans ta quête._

-Je l'espère également. Merci d'avoir accepté de me confier ton pouvoir. Je ferais en sorte que tous se souviennent de ton histoire. La tienne, ainsi que celle d'Elderen et Setralph. De la part des habitants de mon monde, je te remercie pour ton sacrifice, ainsi que celui d'Elderen, pour avoir combattu Setralph.

Le dresseur s'était incliné une fois de plus. Sworald s'inclina également.

- _Tu peux y aller_ , dit-elle. _Tu as à faire._

Un vortex apparut derrière Lasi. Le dresseur s'approcha du vortex et s'arrêta avant de le franchir.

-Si jamais je trouvais un moyen de te ramener dans notre monde, est-ce que tu souhaiterais revenir ? Demanda le garçon.

La question sembla prendre Sworald au dépourvu. Elle mit une main sur son menton et sa réponse mit quelques secondes avant d'arriver.

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi_ , dit Sworald. _Je suis très bien ici et cet endroit est un peu une part de moi-même à présent. Cela fait une éternité que je suis ici. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aller ailleurs._

La réponse fit sourire Lasi. Il se tourna vers le vortex.

-Je viendrais te redemander cela quand le moment sera venu, décida le dresseur. D'ici là regarde bien mon voyage à travers le lien que tu as créé. A bientôt.

Le garçon franchit le vortex et disparut avec lui. Sworald laissa échapper un rire. Lorsqu'elle avait lu les souvenirs du garçon elle en avait profité pour créer un lien avec lui afin de pouvoir observer ce que voyait Lasi. Ainsi grâce au garçon elle allait pouvoir revoir le monde pour lequel elle s'était sacrifiée.

-[]-

Lasi rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans le temple de Sworald. A ses côtés, Arcadia l'observait.

-C'est bon, indiqua Lasi. J'ai récupéré son pouvoir.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, sentit la femme des Archives du Temps.

-Effectivement. Je lui ai laissé voir le monde à travers mes souvenirs ainsi qu'à travers mes yeux. A présent elle pourra suivre mon voyage et voir le monde actuel.

-Tu as bien fait, approuva Arcadia.

Lasi avait laissé Sworald créer ce lien sans consulter Arcadia avant. Mais Arcadia était loin d'être dupe et elle devait certainement avoir appris ce qu'il se passerait ce jour-là bien avant en consultant les documents des Archives du Temps.

Le dresseur se releva et ils sortirent du temple.

-Je peux donc t'annoncer que tu as fini ton entraînement, indiqua Arcadia. Je peux donc maintenant rentrer aux Archives du Temps et me remettre à ma lecture et à mes expérimentations.

-Oui, affirma Lasi. C'est vrai qu'avec mon entraînement avec Simelya et les autres tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de faire ça. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'entraîner.

-Ne me remercie pas. Telle était ma mission. A présent fais attention à toi. J'aurais toujours un œil sur toi mais on ne sait jamais.

-Je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies pas besoin d'intervenir, répondit Lasi confiant.

-J'espère pour toi.

Arcadia disparut d'un seul coup. Elle était retournée aux Archives du Temps.

Le dresseur remarqua alors deux Keunotor qui l'observaient derrière un rocher. Les deux pokémons remarquèrent que l'humain les avait vu mais ils ne se montrèrent pas apeurés. Ils sortirent de leur cachette et s'inclinèrent respectueusement face à l'humain. Lasi s'inclina à son tour et les deux pokémons partirent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait au dresseur. Quelques mois auparavant, après avoir quitté pour la première fois les Archives du Temps depuis le début de son entraînement, il avait rencontré plusieurs pokémons sauvages qui s'étaient inclinés à son passage. Arcadia lui avait alors expliqué que grâce à l'entraînement qu'il avait suivit, les pokémons sauvages étaient capables de ressentir le pouvoir qu'il possédait et il le traitait alors avec respect, comme étant l'égal d'un pokémon légendaire. Il avait fallut un peu de temps à Lasi pour s'habituer à cela mais à présent il s'y était fait. Il traitait les pokémons sauvages avec autant de respect qu'eux lui montrait leur respect.

Le dresseur disparut à son tour. Il réapparut à plusieurs kilomètres de sa position initiale. Il était à présent sur un chemin, quelque part sur la plaine qu'il avait pu observer depuis le sommet du Mont Sworald quelques minutes auparavant. Il se dirigeait vers Etervia mais pour éviter de se faire remarquer en apparaissant à l'intérieur de la ville, l'adolescent avait choisi de se téléporter un peu à l'écart de la ville pour ensuite continuer son chemin à pied.

Sa destination était le siège de l'entreprise FutureAdvanced qui était présidé par Adrian Dusya, un créateur reconnu à travers le monde pour son entreprise créant toute sortes de nouvelles technologies mais également grâce au PokéAdventure, une discipline qu'il avait remis au goût du jour. Si Lasi se rendait là-bas c'était parce qu'il souhaitait revoir Adrian qui l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises durant son voyage à Hoenn grâce à l'organisation Elderen notamment. Adrian le conduirait ensuite au sein de la structure qui accueillait l'organisation Elderen et il espérait y trouver Leila afin de lui faire une surprise. La dresseuse n'était pas au courant de sa présence dans la région et il espérait pouvoir lui faire cette surprise tout en lui proposant de partir de nouveau à l'aventure, pour aller récolter les badges qui leur manquaient dans la région de Sinnoh.

Malgré le calme qui habitait le dresseur jusque là, une pointe de stresse apparut. Il semblait redoutait ses retrouvailles avec Leila.

- _Tout ira bien,_ essaya de rassurer Dialga par télépathie.

- _J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place_ , répondit Lasi avec un ton de rigolade. Ça _fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu sais bien ce que je ressens._

 _-N'étais-ce pas toi qui avait dit au moment de vous quitter_ _que ça pouvait attendre ?_ Répondit Dialga sur le même ton.

La remarque fit rire un peu le dresseur. Effectivement, Lasi avait décidé à l'époque de ne pas porter d'importance à ses sentiments. Il s'était considéré comme étant trop jeune pour pouvoir ressentir de tels sentiments mais à présent c'était différent. Il ressentait au fond de lui un profond manque de ne pas avoir revu Leila depuis trois ans. Ils avaient très peu communiqué durant ces dernières années car ils étaient tout deux très occupés.

- _Sois comme à ton habitude_ , conseilla le pokémon légendaire. _Et ne te presses pas. Comme tu l'avais dit à l'époque, tu as tout ton temps pour lui avouer ce que tu ressens._

Lasi remercia Dialga alors qu'il arrivait à Etervia.

La ville était totalement différente de tout ce que l'adolescent avait pu voir jusque là. Il se serait cru à une autre époque. Les immeubles étaient gigantesques. Les écrans physique avaient tous été remplacé par des écrans holographiques. Une grande partie des personnes que Lasi croisa avaient des lunettes de réalité augmentée sur lesquels le dresseur pouvait voir plusieurs icônes à travers. Les lunettes faisaient beaucoup penser à celle qu'Adrian Dusya avait toujours porté, aussi loin que le dresseur puisse s'en rappeler. Les transports étaient également assez différent du reste. Il n'y avait plus de route où circulaient habituellement des véhicules mais seulement de grandes allées piétonnes avec deux rails de tram se situant au milieu des allées. Le dresseur se sentit rapidement déconnecté de ce que proposait cette ville mais il trouvait également cela intéressant. Chaque recoin de la ville semblait pouvoir lui montrer des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs.

En y regardant de plus près le comportement de la population était assez différente de celle de Kanto. Il était près de seize heures quand l'adolescent arriva dans la ville et il pouvait voir que de nombreuses personnes semblaient fatigués de leur travail. Néanmoins ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Lasi apprit qu'ils avaient une sorte de règle d'or concernant leur rapport avec le travail : plus une personne travaillait et plus cette personne était respectable. Le rapport au travail de la population d'Etervia était totalement différente que celle de Kanto. Ici travailler n'était pas vu comme une corvée par la majorité de la population mais comme quelque chose de normal et de nécessaire. A Kanto c'était presque l'inverse.

En dehors du travail, la population de la capitale de Riverte avait également un rapport très puissant avec le respect d'autrui. Les gens se parlaient d'égal à égal, peu importe leur sexe, leur ascendance, leur profession ou leur physique. L'entraide pouvait se voir partout.

Lasi était totalement dépaysé. Que ce soit le lieu ou les personnes qui y vivaient, tout semblait si lointain et étranger.

Afin d'arriver à destination, Lasi choisit de prendre le tram. Etervia étant une gigantesque ville et il lui faudrait plusieurs heures de marche avant d'arriver à destination. En choisissant la bonne ligne de tram il parvint à arriver devant le siège de FutureAdvanced en seulement quelques minutes. Le siège de l'entreprise se trouvait autour d'un gigantesque parc. Le siège était une tour de plusieurs dizaines d'étages et devait certainement être l'un des bâtiments les plus grands de la ville. Dans le parc le dresseur put voir que plusieurs personnes, certainement des employés de la grande ville se reposait le temps de quelques minutes pour pouvoir souffler un peu.

Le dresseur entra finalement dans le siège de la grande entreprise. Aussitôt entré il sentit qu'un appareil l'avait scanné. Cela devait certainement leur servir de système de sécurité afin d'éviter certains problèmes. Le scan du dresseur venait tout juste de se faire qu'un homme s'approcha du dresseur. Il s'agissait d'un hôte d'accueil au vu de sa tenue. Il portait également des lunettes, celle-ci étant exactement comme celle d'Adrian Dusya.

-Vous êtes Lasi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'homme. Veuillez me suivre je vais vous conduire auprès d'Adrian Dusya.

Lasi fut surpris qu'il sache ce que venait faire le dresseur ici sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'expliquer cela mais il ne montra pas sa surprise. Il suivit l'homme en poussant sa réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Apparemment le scan que Lasi avait sentit devait également pouvoir reconnaître les personnes qui arrivaient. Le système devait certainement récupérer les données sur les personnes qu'elles reconnaissaient. Et si dès son arrivé, on le conduisait vers Adrian, les données du dresseur devaient certainement être liées à cette rencontre prévue.

Le nouvel arrivant fut conduit dans l'un des derniers étages de la tour par un ascenseur. L'homme qui l'avait accueillit n'entra pas dans l'ascenseur avec lui et il se contenta de régler l'appareil pour amener son voyageur à destination. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination les portes s'ouvrirent dévoilant un couloir menant à un bureau. Devant l'ascenseur se trouvait un homme portant un costume noir et des lunettes de réalité augmentée aux branches de la même couleur. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux d'un bleu glacial. On pouvait comprendre d'un simple regard que l'homme était assez mystérieux et très sérieux. Néanmoins l'homme restait très amicale une fois qu'on le connaissait.

Lasi s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour Adrian, salua Lasi en s'inclinant. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Bonjour Lasi, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant également. Je suis content de te voir également. Comment as-tu trouvé Etervia ?

L'homme invita Lasi à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau afin de pouvoir s'installer et afin de pouvoir parler.

-C'est très dépaysant par rapport au Bourg-Palette, répondit le dresseur. Enfin je dis ça, mais ça fait trois ans que je n'y suis pas resté plus d'un jour. J'ai pas mal voyagé pour arriver au final dans une grotte pendant quelques mois.

-L'entraînement d'Arcadia n'a pas été des plus faciles on dirait, sourit l'homme d'affaires. Enfin tu as quand même l'air d'être plus mature et bien plus puissant. L'aide de l'organisation Elderen pour Sworald et la Grotte des Légendes a été utile ?

-Très utile même, dit Lasi. Je dois beaucoup à ton organisation. Merci beaucoup.

-Nous faisons ça pour un monde meilleur, pas pour toi en particulier, répondit Adrian.

-Je le sais bien.

Une ombre commença à se former sur l'épaule d'Adrian. Elle forma un petit dragon. Il s'agissait d'une partie du pouvoir d'Inaris qu'Adrian avait reçu plusieurs années auparavant, quand il avait découvert un fragment du pendentif de Simelya. Le dragon d'ombre s'approcha de Lasi qui lui caressa la tête.

-Je vois qu'il va bien lui aussi, remarqua l'adolescent. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était pas aussi amicale.

-Ça c'est grâce à Leila, répondit l'homme aux lunettes. Au cours de ces trois dernières années nous avons réalisé plusieurs missions ensemble et elle avait décidé de se familiariser avec lui. Mais je pense que si il t'approche aussi facilement c'est parce qu'il doit sentir ce que tu es.

-Certainement, répondit Lasi. Il doit reconnaître le pouvoir de Simelya et d'Inaris que je possède.

Adrian posa ses coudes sur son bureau et il regarda Lasi avec un autre regard. Lasi comprit qu'il allait changer de sujet.

-Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à te voir venir ici, dévoila l'homme. Que me vaut ta visite ?

Lasi trouva alors étrange le fait que les données du scan le concernant avaient été programmés pour directement le rencontrer si il n'attendait pas à le voir. Mais l'adolescent garda cela pour lui.

-J'ai terminé mon entraînement il y a une heure environ et en réalité c'est Leila que je suis venue voir, même si pouvoir discuter avec toi ne me dérange pas du moins du monde.

Adrian se mit à rire suite à la réponse du dresseur. Il mit quelques secondes à s'arrêter.

-Tu as de la chance, annonça-t-il. Elle est rentrée de mission hier donc elle a passé sa journée ici.

-Tu pourrais me conduire à elle ?

-Suis moi.

Adrian se leva, suivi de Lasi. Le petit dragon d'ombre disparut. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Le président de FutureAdvanced sembla réaliser une procédure spéciale sur le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, une voix leur indiqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quarantième sous-sol.

-Toute l'organisation se trouve dans le sous-sol, expliqua Adrian.

-Sous quarante niveaux ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non, répondit l'homme. Les vingt premiers sous-sols appartiennent à FutureAdvanced et servent pour la plupart pour la fabrication et le test de nos technologies. Les sous-sols appartenant à l'organisation vont du sous-sol vingt et un au sous-sol cinquante trois. Certains étages nous servent pour la partie administrative, d'autres pour stocker nos ressources et d'autres permettent aux membres de s'entraîner. Tu avais pu voir Ayels et Ectus à l'œuvre durant ton voyage à Hoenn. C'est ici qu'ils ont appris à agir comme ça.

-Les entraînements se font comment au sein d'Elderen ? Questionna le dresseur.

-Il y a plusieurs machines qui ont été conçus pour permettre aux membres de s'exercer, indiqua Adrian. Mais certains entraînements se font entre les membres de l'organisation.

-Et combien de membres il y a au sein de ton organisation ?

-Trois cent quatre-vingt huit, répondit l'homme d'affaires sans hésiter. Parmi eux il n'y a que vingt-trois personnes qui sont assignés à rester ici, pour gérer tout le côté administratif. Actuellement il doit y avoir trente quatre personnes ici en plus des vingt-trois qui s'occupent de l'administratif.

-Ce sont des chiffres précis.

-Quand on a tant à gérer il faut savoir être précis. Allons-y.

A peine l'homme d'affaires eut-il terminé sa phrase que l'ascenseur émit un son indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés au quarantième sous-sol. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur. Un nouveau décor s'offrait à Lasi. L'endroit ressemblait beaucoup aux sous-sols des bases militaires comme on pouvait en voir dans les films. Les murs étaient fait d'un métal très résistant. Assez régulièrement, il y avait des écrans holographiques qui étaient présents et qui s'allumaient lorsque que quelqu'un passait à côté. Les écrans permettaient d'avoir des informations sur les nouveaux ordres de missions ou sur des informations importantes.

Adrian conduisit Lasi vers une salle qui servait d'accueil à la zone d'entraînement du quarantième sous-sol. A la vue des deux nouveaux venus, l'homme qui s'occupait de l'accueil les salua. Lasi et Adrian le saluèrent en retour.

-Ulric tu pourrais nous dire dans quel box se trouve Leila ? Demanda Adrian.

-Bien entendu, elle est au box douze, répondit le dénommé Ulric. Elle s'entraîne avec Ayels.

-Merci, fit le chef de l'organisation Elderen.

Adrian emmena Lasi vers le box en question. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs box. Depuis le couloir où ils avançaient, ils pouvaient voir ce qui se passait dans les différents box grâce à de grandes vitres renforcées. Mais il n'y avait personne qui s'entraînait à ce moment là. Le seul box dans lequel il y avait une activité était le box douze et une dizaine de personnes observaient l'entraînement qui avait lieu à l'intérieur depuis l'extérieur du box. Adrian et Lasi saluèrent rapidement les spectateurs qui les saluèrent également puis ils portèrent leur regard vers l'intérieur du box douze.

A l'intérieur il y avait une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, un homme étant plus proche de la trentaine que de la vingtaine et un Méga-Drattak. La jeune femme avait des cheveux bruns lui arrivant au milieu du dos ainsi que des yeux bleus. Elle était entourée d'une aura rose et des lumières de la même couleur dansaient autour d'elle. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs très courts et des yeux verts. Il était à côté du Méga-Drattak mais contrairement à la jeune femme il ne présentait aucun signe qu'il possédait des pouvoirs.

Lasi reconnut sans mal ceux qui étaient dans le box. Comme l'avait dit le dénommé Ulric, Leila et Ayels étaient en train de s'entraîner à l'intérieur.

-Ah je crois que Leila va en finir, indiqua une femme.

Leila tendit son bras vers le Méga-Drattak et les lumières qui l'entouraient se changèrent soudainement en rayon et fusèrent vers le pokémon qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Les rayons explosèrent au contact du pokémon qui chuta lourdement sur le sol. La Méga-Évolution s'interrompit indiquant que le pokémon était hors combat. Un mouvement d'acclamations se leva du côté des spectateurs qui avaient certainement dû voir tout l'affrontement. La jeune femme regarda alors les spectateurs et sa voix fut transmise à partir d'un haut-parleur.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaite m'affronter ? Demanda Leila. J'ai encore de l'énergie pour un autre combat.

Les spectateurs se regardèrent les uns les autres en essayant de désigner quelqu'un.

-Je m'en occupe, indiqua quelqu'un.

Lasi s'était approché de la porte du box et l'ouvrit. En voyant Leila à l'oeuvre il avait pu sentir le pouvoir qui se dégageait d'elle et il avait envie de tester les pouvoirs de son amie après ces trois dernières années. La porte s'ouvrit et Lasi se mit en place.

-Lasi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Leila en reconnaissant son ami.

-Tu voulais que quelqu'un vienne t'affronter, répondit Lasi en souriant. Donc me voici.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Lasi ne répondit rien et prit place à l'opposé de Leila, là où se trouvait Ayels.

-Je te conseille de sortir de là Ayels, indiqua Lasi.

-Je pense aussi, affirma l'homme avec un sourire.

Ayels rappela son pokémon et il sortit du box. Lasi et Leila pouvaient voir que les spectateurs étaient impatient de voir la confrontation entre les deux personnes. Vraisemblablement, tous devaient savoir qui était celui qui avait décidé d'affronter Leila.

Leila se mit en place et se prépara à combattre. Lasi s'étira un peu et se prépara également.

- _Drôle de retrouvailles_ , indiqua Dialga à Lasi par la pensée.

La remarque fit rire Lasi pendant un instant puis le dresseur se concentra de nouveau.

-Je te laisse la première offensive, dit Lasi.

-On s'arrête au premier coup porté ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Même si ça risque d'être rapide il vaut mieux.

Leila lança un air de défi à son ami tout en faisant apparaître une lance d'énergie psychique. Elle envoya la lance vers Lasi. Le dresseur leva le bras vers la lance et il dressa un bouclier juste avant que la lance ne le touche. Après avoir dressé le bouclier l'adolescent sentit que son adversaire avait réussi à se faufiler dans son dos. Il se baissa in-extremis pour éviter une salve de sphères d'énergies puis il fit une roulade pour éviter une nouvelle offensive de Leila.

-Allez montre moi ce que tu sais faire, demanda Leila en se mettant en posture défensive.

Lasi ne se fit pas attendre. En un instant il se retrouva face à la jeune femme qui n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Il fit apparaître une lame de glace qu'il mit sous la gorge de Leila et, avec sa main encore libre, il en profita pour saisir Leila pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Je crois que c'est fini, indiqua Lasi.

-Tu t'es sacrément amélioré durant ces trois dernières années, indiqua Leila. Notre aide t'a été utile ?

-Très utile, dit Lasi.

Le garçon fit disparaître la lame de glace et il relâcha son amie. Les deux porteurs de pendentifs purent entendre des acclamations provenant de ceux qui avaient assisté au très court combat. Puis les spectateurs se dispersèrent. Adrian et Ayels attendirent en dehors du box d'entraînement.

-Alors comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lasi.

-Très bien, répondit la jeune femme. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, répondit le dresseur gêné. J'ai terminé mon entraînement avec Arcadia donc je pensais venir te voir pour te proposer de reprendre notre voyage pour récupérer nos badges.

La proposition du dresseur de Kanto n'étonna pas la dresseuse de Riverte.

-J'avais pensé que tu m'appellerais pour me le dire et que l'on se rejoindrais là-bas, dit toutefois Leila. Mais je suis prête à partir si tu veux y aller. J'ai rempli ma dernière mission hier et Adrian m'avait averti que je ne serai pas affecté dans une autre mission avant longtemps.

-Parfait.

-Mais, je dois d'abord passer à Yumana, dit-elle.

Yumana était une des villes de la région de Riverte. Elle se trouvait sur l'île Nefesy qui se trouvait à l'Est de l'île Mileran qui était l'île gigantesque où se trouvait Etervia. Yumana se trouvait tout près de la mer et depuis quelques mois une gigantesque structure était en construction près de la ville. Cette structure était destinée à accueillir la ligue de Riverte dès qu'elle serait terminée. La ville était également la ville natale de Leila.

-Je dois récupérer des affaires chez mes parents avant de partir, expliqua-t-elle. Et en dehors de Latias, tout mes pokémons sont là-bas. Et puis si nous voulons aller à Sinnoh il faut prendre un bateau depuis Yumana de toute manière.

Lasi aurait très bien pu proposer de les téléporter tout les deux à Sinnoh mais il se refusait de le faire. Même si il possédait des pouvoirs qui pouvait lui faciliter grandement ses déplacements et sa vie en général, il ne voulait pas avoir à se dépêcher pour récupérer les badges de Sinnoh. C'était un voyage qu'il voulait faire et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se dépêcher. D'autant plus qu'après trois années d'entraînement avec peu de moment pour se reposer, le dresseur souhaitait se détendre et souffler un peu.

-Et bien nous passerons d'abord à Yumana, décida-t-il. Nous partirons quand tu voudras.

-Demain ? Proposa Leila. Il va bientôt faire nuit donc nous ferions mieux de partir dès demain matin.

-Je suis du même avis. Et puis je vais pouvoir profiter d'un sommeil dans un vrai lit. Ça va me changer de ce que j'ai eu pendant trois ans.

La remarque fit rire la dresseuse.

Après cela ils décidèrent tout deux de retrouver Adrian et Ayels qui les attendaient. Leila expliqua aux deux membres de l'organisation ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

-A Sinnoh, répéta Ayels. Faites attention là-bas.

-Je sais Ayels, dit Leila. J'ai déjà lu les rapports des missions à Sinnoh.

-Ça a donc commencé là-bas? Demanda Lasi.

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder, expliqua Adrian. La moitié des membres partis en mission sont à Sinnoh actuellement avec de nombreux pokémons rangers. Suite aux conseils que nous avait donné Time il y a trois ans nous avons envoyé de nombreuses personnes à Sinnoh. L'Ordre de Setralph est présent depuis quelque mois là-bas mais nous n'avons toujours pas remarqué leur présence par un quelconque événement étranger.

-Je suis certain qu'ils agissent une fois de plus dans l'ombre, indiqua Lasi.

-Oui l'espionne d'Arceus nous a donné de précieuses informations, répondit Adrian. Néanmoins nous ne pouvons rien faire actuellement à part veiller à ce que rien n'arrive à la population.

Lasi comprit que l'espionne dont le chef de l'organisation avait fait part était Ina.

-Je suis certain que lorsque nous arriverons à Sinnoh ils viendront nous saluer comme il se doit, partagea Lasi. Mais nous ferons attention.

Adrian et Ayels eurent le même geste de la tête pour indiquer qu'ils approuvaient la phrase du dresseur.

Finalement après cela Lasi se retrouva seul. Adrian avait de la paperasse à gérer, Ayels devait aller s'occuper de soigner ses pokémons qui avaient combattu Leila et cette dernière devait préparer ses affaires. Puisqu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation d'Elderen elle avait obtenu un appartement dans un immeuble du quartier voisin. N'ayant nulle part où aller Lasi allait donc devoir dormir dans le centre pokémon mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

Le dresseur en profita pour récupérer ses pokémons qu'il avait laissé chez le professeur Chen. Avec l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi il avait préféré laissé ses pokémons au laboratoire du professeur Chen. Seul Dialga était resté avec Lasi.

N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps, le scientifique demanda des nouvelles du dresseur et ce dernier lui expliqua seulement qu'il avait pas mal voyagé durant ces trois dernières années avec son Dialga.

- _Moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux ce sera_ , pensai l'adolescent.

Parmi les personnes qui étaient au courant de la vérité concernant ces trois années d'absence il y avait Arceus, les membres de l'organisation Elderen, Arcadia et la famille de Lasi.

Après avoir récupéré ses pokémons, Lasi avait donc une quatre pokémons sur lui : Dialga, Lucario, Gallame et Elecsprint. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre six pokémons au cas où il déciderait d'en capturer à Sinnoh.

Lasi en profita pour appeler sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis cinq mois et ils devaient certainement se demander comment il allait. Il en profita donc pour leur annoncer qu'il avait terminé son entraînement et qu'il partait à présent à Sinnoh. Une fois son voyage à Sinnoh terminé, il rentrerait au Bourg-Palette et y resterait pendant quelques temps.

Après cela, le dresseur partit se reposer. Il en avait besoin. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et qu'il commença à s'endormir, il fit un rêve. Dans celui-ci il se trouvait dans la dimension de Sworald et il discutait tout deux du monde. Lasi lui racontait des histoires et des légendes que Sworald n'avait jamais connu concernant le monde qu'elle avait sauvé.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Yumana

Le lendemain de leur retrouvailles, Lasi et Leila étaient partis vers neuf heures d'Etervia. Ils s'étaient rejoint au pied de la tour de Future Advanced et à partir de l'endroit ils avaient pris le tram pour atteindre la sortie Est de la ville. Puis à partir de là ils avaient pris le train pour arriver jusqu'à la ville de Silvast. Cette ville se trouvait au Sud-Est de l'île Mileran où se trouvait Etervia. A partir de là-bas ils purent prendre le ferry pour arriver directement à Yumana. Leur trajet fut finalement de courte durée car ils arrivèrent en début d'après midi dans la ville natale de la dresseuse.

Le voyage qui ne dura que quelques heures, se passa néanmoins très lentement pour les deux dresseurs. Après s'être retrouvé la veille, ils ne s'adressèrent pas plus la parole. Leur voyage se passa silencieusement et cela ne sembla pas déranger les deux dresseurs. Ce n'était pas de la gêne qu'il y avait entre eux mais autre chose. Lasi profitait de ce moment de calme et Leila semblait faire de même. Après un dur entraînement pour l'un, et de nombreuses missions pour l'autre, les deux dresseurs avaient trouvé enfin un moment pour se poser.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à Yumana que Leila prit la parole.

-Nous voici arrivés à Yumana, dit-elle. C'est beaucoup moins grand qu'Etervia mais ça reste une ville très sympathique.

La ville de Yumana était une ville portuaire. Le côté de la ville qui se trouvait face à la mer était rempli de ports et de plages publiques. Contrairement à Etervia, Yumana n'avait pas de grands immeubles de plusieurs dizaines d'étages et Lasi trouva en cette ville une ambiance quelque peu comparable avec celle de sa région natale. La population semblait beaucoup plus apprécier la vie ici qu'à Etervia même si l'entraide restait toujours autant présent. La technologie était moins présente également pour avoir le même niveau que dans les autres villes de Kanto. Le dépaysement de Lasi ne se faisait presque pas sentir mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout le dresseur.

-C'est totalement différent je dirais même, indiqua Lasi. Je pourrais presque me croire à Kanto.

-C'est sûr qu'a Etervia tu as dû sacrément être étonné, pensa la jeune femme.

Leila emmena Lasi jusqu'à chez ses parents. Leur maison se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pied du port où le ferry les avait déposé. Ils habitaient dans une maison à quatre étages et possédaient un petit jardin.

-C'est ici que tes pokémons sont ? S'étonna Lasi en voyant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait pour permettre aux pokémons de se reposer.

-Non, ils sont dans le quartier pokémon, répondit Leila. A Yumana on a un quartier dédié aux pokémons. En payant chaque mois une certaine somme on peut envoyer nos pokémons là-bas pour qu'ils se reposent. Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut là-bas.

Lasi trouva cela assez étrange et particulière. Il nota tout de même qu'une telle méthode marquait une sorte de séparation entre les humains et les pokémons.

-C'est vrai que ça peut faire penser à ça, affirma Leila. Néanmoins ce n'est pas comme ça que nous le concevons actuellement. Lorsque le quartier avait été créé c'était pour ça mais maintenant c'est plus pour permettre aux pokémons d'avoir un espace dans lequel vivre tout en étant assez proche de leur dresseur. Yumana est une ville assez ancienne et peu de maisons sont capables d'accueillir plus de cinq pokémons à la fois. Du coup avec ce quartier ça permet d'éviter d'envoyer nos pokémons en dehors de la ville pour nous les dresseurs.

Effectivement vu de cette manière il était vrai qu'envoyer les pokémons qui n'étaient pas dans leurs pokéballs était une solution au problème d'espace qu'il manquait.

Leila entra dans la maison de ses parents.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Les parents de la dresseuse devait certainement être au travail. Cela rassura un peu Lasi qui était un peu stressé à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de la dresseuse.

-Bon je vais prendre mes affaires, informa Leila à Lasi. Je vais peut être en avoir pour un peu de temps donc pendant ce temps entre et mets toi dans le salon. Je fais au plus vite.

Lasi s'installa dans le canapé du salon tandis que Leila monta à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre. Le dresseur de Kanto en profita pour profiter de l'ambiance calme de la ville. Lors de sa journée à Etervia il avait remarqué que la ville était assez bruyante. Yumana était totalement le contraire sur ce point là. Il n'y avait aucun bruit en dehors du bruit lointain du port qui ne se faisait presque pas entendre. C'était très calme. Tellement calme qu'il s'assoupit.

Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il entendit rapidement deux personnes discuter à voix basse. Le dresseur ne put discerner ce que les voix disaient. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que plusieurs heures étaient passés. Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures.

-Ah le Monaflémit se réveille, remarqua une voix de femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lasi se tourna vers l'espace cuisine de la grande pièce et il trouva Leila et une femme de vingt-trois ans. Cette dernière ressemblait un peu à Leila. Elle était également brune et ses cheveux lui arrivait au milieu du dos tout comme Leila. Elle avait contrairement à la dresseuse des yeux verts. Elle portait une veste jaune ouverte dévoilant un haut noir et avait un jean bleu. A ses côtés elle avait un Voltali.

-Bonjour, dit Lasi à moitié réveillé en se levant. Je suis Lasi, un ami de Leila.

-Je suis Aranea, la sœur de Leila, se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Voici donc le fameux Lasi que Leila regarde dormir.

-Pardon ? Dit l'adolescent en pensant avoir mal entendu.

Leila se mit à rougir d'un coup et se dirigea vers sa sœur en espérant pouvoir la faire taire avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était trop tard. Aranea s'était attendue à cela et elle s'était rapidement mise derrière Lasi pour éviter sa sœur cadette.

-Quand je suis arrivée, elle était assise en face de toi et elle te regardait dormir, ajouta Aranea en rigolant.

Lasi fut gêné d'entendre cela et il se mit à rougir. Leila l'était bien plus car son visage était plus rouge que celui du garçon de Kanto. Leur réaction fit rire un peu plus Aranea. Après quelques instants Leila décida de reprendre la parole en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ne l'écoute pas, demanda Leila à son ami. Elle adore me taquiner.

La grande sœur de Leila n'ajouta rien, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle alla s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon.

-Tu as tes affaires ? Demanda Lasi.

-Elles sont là-haut, prête pour demain, répondit-elle. Il est trop tard pour espérer pouvoir prendre un bateau pour Sinnoh aujourd'hui. Nous devrons attendre demain.

Cela n'allait pas arranger Lasi qui souhaitait éviter de rencontrer les parents de Leila. En restant jusqu'au lendemain il y avait des chances pour qu'il les rencontre. Si il cherchait à les éviter c'était surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment être en face d'eux.

-Vous ne serez pas seul à partir pour Sinnoh demain, informa Aranea.

-Ah tu pars là-bas toi aussi ? Demanda Leila.

-Moi non, je reste à Yumana pendant encore quelques temps, puis après je devrais prendre mes fonctions à l'arène de Gasart, répondit la sœur. Ce sont Len et Emy qui partent à Sinnoh.

Gasart était une ville de la région de Riverte se situant dans un creux entouré de montagnes au Nord-Est d'Etervia.

-Len et Emy sont ici ? S'étonna Leila.

La remarque étonna Lasi. Il savait que Leila et Len discutaient régulièrement ensemble mais d'après l'étonnement de la jeune femme elle ne devait pas avoir eu de nouvelles du dresseur depuis longtemps.

-Ça me surprend que tu ne saches pas ça, dit Aranea. Ça doit faire un mois qu'ils sont arrivés à Yumana. Les missions à Elderen t'ont pris tout ton temps ?

Lasi comprit qu'Aranea était au courant concernant les pendentifs de pouvoirs et le conflit qui se préparait avec l'ordre de Setralph. Cela ne l'étonna pas car ses parents étaient également au courant de cela.

-Oui je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'appeler depuis deux mois, répondit Leila. Du coup ils seraient ici ?

-Ils se sont pris un petit appartement pour éviter d'être chez le père de Len pendant leur séjour ici et pour être tranquille, répondit Aranea.

Len et Emy étaient ensemble depuis trois ans environ. Lasi le savait à peu près car il avait encouragé Len à dévoiler ses sentiments à Emy après la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto. Le dresseur de Riverte l'avait par la suite remercié et lui avait fait comprendre que cela avait marché comme il l'espérait.

-Ils ont donc prévu de participer au PokéAdventure de Sinnoh, déduisit Lasi.

-Exact, affirma la grande sœur. Len n'a toujours pas remporté une seule édition du PokéAdventure et Emy souhaiterait y parvenir sans l'aide de Len ce coup-ci.

-On pourrait essayer d'aller les voir et de leur proposer de voyager avec nous à Sinnoh, proposa Leila.

Lasi hésita un peu avant d'approuver la proposition. Même si Lasi avait prévu au départ de ne voyager qu'avec Leila à Sinnoh, il se rendit compte à présent qu'il avait un peu peur de se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme. Leur voyage jusqu'à Yumana s'était passé dans le calme mais Lasi n'était pas sûr d'arriver à trouver de sujet de conversation avec Leila. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre le dresseur du Bourg-Palette n'aurait pas eu cette difficulté là mais avec la dresseuse de Riverte c'était autre chose. Ainsi avec Emy et Len, cela permettrait à Lasi de discuter sans trop se poser de questions. Cependant il y avait une autre raison à son hésitation.

Lasi et Leila quittèrent la maison des parents de cette dernière. Ils partirent en direction du centre de la ville de Yumana qui surplombait le reste de la ville. L'appartement que Len et Emy avaient loué jusqu'au lendemain se trouvait là-bas. Il fallut près d'une demi-heure pour que Lasi et Leila arrivent à l'appartement de Len et Emy. Puisque les deux dresseurs souhaitaient partir le lendemain ils étaient à leur appartement pour préparer leurs affaires. Lorsque Lasi et Leila se présentèrent, les deux occupants furent surpris de les voir ici. N'ayant aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis quelques temps ils ne s'attendaient pas à les voir ici. Ils les firent entrer et les invitèrent à s'installer dans le salon. Lasi et Leila purent comprendre pourquoi ils avaient choisi cet appartement en particulier. Depuis la baie vitrée du salon ils pouvaient voir la mer en direction de l'Est ce qui leur permettaient de voir le coucher du soleil sur l'océan.

Len et Emy avaient tout deux vingt et un ans. L'homme était assez grand, plutôt mince mais il était un peu musclé aux niveaux des bras et des jambes. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Il portait une veste noir ouverte dévoilant un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon bleu et son sac orange avait été posé quelque part dans l'appartement. La femme de vingt et un ans, elle, n'était pas très grande. Elle avait des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux verts. Elle portait un haut rouge et un pantalon bleu. Contrairement à Len qui avait vécu toute sa vie à Yumana, Emy provenait de la région de Johto, où elle avait vécu à Oliville.

Len et Emy s'installèrent en face de Lasi et Leila.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez ces derniers mois ? Demanda finalement Len. J'ai étais un peu inquiet que tu ne répondes pas à mes messages Leila.

-Désolé, s'excusa Leila. J'étais parti en mission pour Elderen et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre.

-Et toi Lasi ? Demanda Emy. On n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto.

-Oui la dernière fois c'était il y a trois ans, affirma le dresseur de Kanto. Depuis j'ai passé mon temps à suivre un entraînement.

Len et Emy faisaient parti des rares personnes ne faisant pas parti d'Elderen qui étaient au courant des aventures extraordinaires des deux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Ça doit être compliqué d'être celui qui a été choisi par Arceus pas vrai ? Fit remarquer Len.

-Si tu savais, rigola Lasi face à la remarque. Il y a un tas de choses que je pensais impossible avant de commencer mon voyage il y a sept ans. Maintenant je doute de tout.

-En tout cas on sent que vous avez encore beaucoup mûri depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, ajouta Emy.

-Et donc cet entraînement t'as été d'une grande aide ? Demanda Len. Tu peux nous montrer un avant goût de ça ?

Un air de défi apparut sur le visage du dresseur de Kanto. Il s'assura rapidement que personne ne pourrait le voir depuis l'extérieur de l'appartement puis il tendit une main devant lui. Des éclairs se mirent à parcourir son bras puis au bout de quelques instants une lame électrique apparut dans sa main.

-C'est génial ! Se réjouit Len toutefois surpris. Mais normalement les pendentifs de pouvoirs ne sont pas censés vous donner que les pouvoirs en lien avec votre pokémon légendaire ? Dialga n'est pas capable de faire ça normalement non ?

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est censé être le cas, pensa Leila. Je n'avais rien dit hier durant notre petit duel car tu avais utilisé le pouvoir de Sworald mais tu n'es pas censé pouvoir utiliser la glace, ni l'électricité de cette manière normalement. Personnellement je ne peux pas utiliser de pouvoirs que Latias ne peut utiliser. A moins que tes autres pouvoirs te proviennent de Simelya.

Len eut un air étonné lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Sworald. Étant né dans la région de Riverte, il avait déjà entendu parlé de la légende concernant ce pokémon.

-C'est censé être le cas, répondit Lasi. Normalement je ne suis pas censé pouvoir utiliser les pouvoirs en dehors de ceux liés à Dialga, Inaris et Azelky. Depuis hier j'ai aussi récupéré le pouvoir de Sworald. Mais certains des pouvoirs que je peux utiliser ne proviennent d'aucun d'eux mais d'Arceus.

-Arceus ? Répéta Emy. Il t'a confié des pouvoirs ?

-Involontairement, précisa le dresseur de Kanto. Il y a quelques années de cela, alors que nous finissions notre voyage à Johto, il m'a confié un fragment de sa chaîne. En faisant cela, mon pendentif a eu une réaction et j'ai pu récupéré les pouvoirs d'Arceus.

Comme pour montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire il fit disparaître la lame électrique et il fit apparaître un liquide violet au dessus de ses mains. Il devait s'agir d'un pouvoir provenant d'une capacité de type poison, un type que le garçon de dix-sept ans n'aurait pas pu utiliser sans le pouvoir d'Arceus qu'il possédait.

-Incroyable, murmura Emy.

-Et tu as pu rencontrer Sworald ? Demanda Len intéressé.

-Hier, répondit Lasi. Mais je pense être le seul être à avoir pu la rencontrer depuis sa disparition.

-La légende à son propos est donc vrai, comprit l'homme de Riverte.

-Oui, elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver le monde, dit l'adolescent de Kanto. Elle vit dans une autre dimension à présent. J'ai profité de la rencontrer pour lui permettre de voir le monde à travers mes souvenirs et à travers mes yeux.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle nous voit ? Demanda Leila étonnée.

Lasi confirma cela par un signe de la tête. Le dresseur sentit qu'une drôle d'impression avait gagné les trois dresseurs avec qui il discutait. Il en comprenait la raison. Avec tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et le lien qu'il avait réussi à créer avec Sworald, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec un humain lambda. Cela n'était pas nouveau. Depuis qu'il avait reçu son pendentif de pouvoirs, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec une personne normale.

-Mais tu restes un humain, assura Leila à voix basse.

Personne n'avait rien dit après la confirmation de Lasi. La phrase de Leila surprit tout le monde, y compris Lasi. Leila mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'elle venait de penser à haute voix.

-Oups, fit-elle. Je suis désolée. Mais avec les pouvoirs de Latias, je parviens parfois à entendre les pensées des personnes autour de moi.

La dresseuse de Riverte était gênée. Mais sa remarque avait fait sourire Lasi.

-Merci, dit le dresseur en étant un peu gêné.

Les deux porteurs de pendentifs s'évitèrent du regard ce qui entraîna le rire de Len et Emy quelques instants plus tard.

-Et sinon vous deux, qu'est-ce qu'il advient de vous ? Demanda Lasi.

-Et bien suite à la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto, nous sommes restés un peu à Kanto, répondit Emy. Comme tu le sais, Len m'a fait sa déclaration après la finale et puisque je ressentais la même chose nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Nous sommes ensuite allés chez mes parents, à Oliville et on y est resté quelques temps.

-J'avoue avoir été un peu stressé au départ de rencontrer les parents d'Emy, rigola Len. Mais ça c'est très bien passé.

La remarque de Len fit sourire Lasi. Lui aussi était stressé d'avoir à rencontrer les parents de Leila en face à face.

-Puis ensuite nous sommes partis en voyage un peu partout dans le monde, reprit la femme de Johto. Et il y a un environ un mois nous sommes arrivés ici. On a loué cet appartement le temps de prendre un peu de repos, et pour rencontrer le père et la sœur de Len avant de partir pour Sinnoh afin de participer au PokéAdventure qui doit se dérouler là-bas. Nous partons demain.

-C'est d'ailleurs concernant votre départ que nous sommes ici en fait, dit Leila. Nous devions partir aujourd'hui pour Sinnoh afin de récupérer les huit badges qu'il nous manque pour participer au tournoi de la ligue suprême mais on a pas vu le temps passer. Du coup nous partons demain.

-Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle ça, fit remarquer Len. On va pouvoir partir ensemble là-bas.

-Oui, répondit Leila. Et on pensait que ça pourrait être sympa de voyager tout les quatre ensembles.

-Pourquoi pas, approuva Emy.

Lasi arbora un air sérieux d'un coup. Les trois dresseurs le remarquèrent mais Leila ne sembla pas surprise.

-Il y a finalement quelque chose qui te gêne là-dedans ? Demanda Emy.

-Je veux juste m'assurer d'une chose, dit le dresseur de Kanto. Vous êtes tout les deux au courant pour l'Ordre de Setralph et du danger que cette organisation représente. Vous comprenez donc qu'en voyageant avec nous, vous vous exposez à être face à un certain danger.

Lasi n'avait pas tort. Il savait qu'à Sinnoh, l'Ordre de Setralph ne manquerait pas de se faire remarquer en s'en prenant à Lasi. Il était l'une de leur cible même si l'organisation l'avait laissé pendant longtemps. Ils allaient certainement le tester. Ils allaient certainement tester le fruit des travaux sur lesquels ils travaillaient depuis plusieurs années à présents. Ainsi tous ceux qui accompagneraient Lasi seraient exposés à un certain danger.

Len se redressa et afficha un large sourire.

-On est déjà au courant de ça, dit l'homme de Riverte.

-Je souhaitais juste le rappeler, dit Lasi. Peut être que je parais comme étant un être surpuissant et invincible à présent mais l'Ordre de Setralph a de quoi contrer ma puissance. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, répondit Emy. Nous ne sommes que des humains normaux mais on saura se débrouiller en cas de problèmes.

L'air sérieux de Lasi disparut suite à la réponse du couple. L'adolescent se détendit un peu plus.

-Nous serons donc tout les quatre ensembles pour ce voyage, déclara Lasi.

-[]-

Après cela le groupe discuta encore un peu. Deux heures passèrent lorsque Lasi et Leila partirent. Ils rentrèrent chez les parents de la jeune femme. Puisqu'ils ne pourraient partir que le lendemain, Lasi dormirait chez eux malgré les protestations de Lasi qui avait indiqué qu'il pouvait très bien dormir dans une chambre du centre pokémon de la ville. Leila s'y était fermement opposée sans en expliquer la raison.

C'est ainsi que Lasi avait rencontré physiquement Sylvie et Patrick, les parents de Leila et Aranea. Lorsque les deux dresseurs étaient arrivés chez les parents de Leila, Aranea et Sylvie finissaient de mettre la table pour cinq tandis que Patrick s'occupait de préparer le repas. Aranea avait averti les parents quand ils étaient arrivés que Lasi mangerait très certainement avec eux et qu'il resterait dormir. Lasi se demanda si Aranea et Leila ne s'étaient pas concertées un peu plus tôt, quand il dormait, pour s'assurer qu'il mange avec eux et qu'il dorme ici. Le garçon de Kanto se demandait si il connaîtrait la vérité un jour à ce sujet même si cela lui paraissait peu probable.

Patrick et Sylvie avaient la cinquantaine. Ils tenaient tous les deux un petit restaurant qui se trouvait en bord de mer. Patrick s'occupait de cuisiner et Sylvie assurait le service. Les deux parents travaillaient la journée et le soir ils laissaient deux amis et collègues à eux s'occuper du service.

En regardant le père cuisiner, on pouvait voir qu'il adorait faire cela. Yumana étant une ville portuaire, il cuisinait donc surtout les produits venant de la mer.

Lasi les rencontrait donc physiquement pour la première fois. Il les avait déjà rencontré lorsque Leila les avait appelé lors de leur voyages à Johto et à Hoenn mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient tous les trois physiquement. Lasi les connaissait donc un peu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu stressé. Il espérait ne pas faire mauvaise impression durant sa présence ici.

Tout comme les parents de Lasi, les parents de Leila étaient au courant de tout ce qui concernait les pendentifs de pouvoirs, les organisations d'Elderen et Setralph ainsi que les agissements de leur fille au sein de l'organisation Elderen. Néanmoins ils ne devaient certainement pas être au courant de certaines choses, surtout concernant Lasi.

-Depuis que Leila est rentrée de votre voyage à Hoenn elle a passé beaucoup de temps au sein d'Elderen, indiqua Patrick. Tu étais là-bas également Lasi ?

-Non, répondit le dresseur de Kanto. Je suivais un entraînement pour maîtriser les pouvoirs de mon pendentif.

-C'est étrange que tu n'es pas reçu cette proposition également Leila, fit remarquer Sylvie.

-Il y a une raison à cela, répondit Leila.

Lasi attendit un instant et son amie lui fit signe qu'il pouvait expliquer la raison si il le souhaitait.

-En réalité mon pendentif détient bien plus de pouvoirs qu'un pendentif de pouvoir lambda, ajouta Lasi. J'ai donc passé ces trois dernières années à m'entraîner à les utiliser.

-Et il a également pu rencontrer Sworald, termina Leila.

Les parents et la sœur de Leila furent étonnés d'apprendre que quelqu'un avait pu apercevoir Sworald.

-Elle était comment ? Demanda Aranea très intriguée.

-Elle avait l'apparence d'un spectre mais sa forme était clairement celle d'un Gardevoir, répondit Lasi. Mais elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde.

-La légende de Sworald, Elderen et Setralph est une histoire qui se termine bien grâce au sacrifice des deux héros, se rappela Sylvie.

-Tu as pu rencontrer Elderen également ? Demanda Patrick.

-Non, répondit Lasi. Là où j'ai pu rencontrer Sworald, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Aranea décida de changer de sujet.

-Finalement Emy et Len voyageront avec vous à Sinnoh ? Demanda la grande sœur.

-Oui, répondit Leila. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

-Ils sont venus manger tout les deux la semaine dernière au restaurant, informa Patrick. Ils vont bien ensemble je trouve.

-Moi aussi, avoua Sylvie. Ils étaient si mignon tout les deux durant leur repas.

Aranea s'amusa à fixer Lasi et Leila à tour de rôle avec un large sourire sur le visage. Lasi et Leila se sentirent un peu gêné par l'insistance d'Aranea. Leila se demanda même si Aranea n'avait pas décidé de changer de sujet et d'aborder ce sujet en particulier pour les taquiner. Si les parents avaient remarqué cela ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire.

Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Patrick et Sylvie partirent se coucher. Ils étaient bien fatigués après leur journée de travail et ils travaillaient également le lendemain. Lasi, Leila et Aranea restèrent debout encore un moment afin de discuter. Lasi avait notamment souhaité qu'Aranea leur parle de la formation qu'elle avait suivi et du concours auquel elle avait dû participer pour devenir une championne d'arène.

L'aînée de la famille de Leila avait réussi à entrer dans une formation toute nouvelle qui avait ouvert quatre ans plus tôt dans la région. Puisque la région n'avait pas d'arènes et de ligue pokémon, l'attribution des titres de champion, de membres du conseil quatre et de maître de la ligue se passait par la participation à une formation et des résultats à un concours.

La formation durait deux ans et elle était sélective puisqu'il n'y avait que treize places : huit places de champions d'arènes, quatre de membres du conseil quatre et une de maître de ligue. Aranea avait réussi à entrer dans la formation avec de bons résultats que ce soit sur les examens d'entrée écrits ou sur les matchs. Une fois qu'elle fut sélectionnée pour la formation elle dût se rendre pendant deux à Etervia, où elle suivit des cours dans une école qui fut créée pour l'occasion. La formation était composées de cours théoriques et pratiques et leurs enseignants étaient tous des champions d'arènes, des membres du conseil ou des maître de ligue provenant d'autres régions.

A la fin de la formation, les étudiants durent participer à un concours sous la forme d'un tournoi. Les treize étudiants s'affrontèrent tous dans des conditions différentes. Une fois tout les matchs réalisés, un classement fut réalisé en fonction du nombre de victoire de chacun. Les huit derniers du classements seraient champions d'arène, le premier du classement serait le maître de la ligue de Riverte et les quatre restants formeraient le conseil quatre de la ligue. Aranea avait réussi à être septième du classement, soit la deuxième meilleure du classement des champions d'arènes.

Après leur avoir raconté un peu plus en détails comment s'était passé la formation, Leila leur indiqua qu'elle allait se coucher. Avec les missions qu'elle avait accompli au sein de l'organisation d'Elderen, elle était encore un peu fatiguée.

Lasi demanda encore quelques détails sur la formation. Après avoir fini de répondre aux questions du dresseur de Kanto, Aranea décida de changer de sujet, une fois de plus.

-Vu qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi de debout, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, dit Aranea.

-De quoi tu veux me parler ? Demanda Lasi.

La grande sœur de Leila s'approcha de Lasi pour essayer d'être un peu discrète au cas où Leila pourrait les entendre depuis sa chambre qui était juste au-dessus.

-Quand vous serez à Sinnoh, commença à dire Aranea à voix basse. Je compte sur toi pour faire attention à Leila. Ne l'entraîne pas dans des histoires trop dangereuses, enfin pas plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle a fait pour Elderen.

-Oui je ferais attention, assura Lasi.

-Si jamais tu lui fais du mal d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, continua Aranea en chuchotant. Ou même que tu la rendes triste. Tu auras affaire à moi.

Aranea montra rapidement son Voltali dont les poils s'hérissèrent pendant un instant comme pour appuyer l'avertissement de sa dresseuse.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal, dit Lasi.

Aranea lâcha un petit rire face à la situation. Elle se calma néanmoins rapidement.

-Bon je vais également aller me coucher, dit-elle. Tu devrais faire autant. Vu comment tu dormais tout à l'heure tu dois avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Elle commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, suivi par Voltali, pour grimper jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier.

-Ah oui, aussi, se rappela-t-elle. Vous devriez essayer de trouver un moment pour discuter de tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Toi et Leila. Plus vite vous aurez fait cela, mieux ce sera pour vous.

-J'y penserais, répondit Lasi qui se souvenait avoir déjà reçu ce conseil de la part de Dialga la veille.

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Aranea en montant à l'étage.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Lasi.

Le dresseur attendit quelques minutes avant de se décider à aller dormir. Il éteignit la lumière et il s'allongea sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit pour cette nuit là.

- _C'était une longue journée pas vrai_ , fit remarquer une voix familière dans la tête de Lasi.

Le garçon reconnut la voix de Sworald. Finalement le lien qu'ils avaient tout les deux créé leur permettait également de communiquer par la télépathie. Lasi se demanda ce que pourrait accomplir ce lien. Peut-être pourrait-il ouvrir une porte permettant à Sworald de quitter son monde ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Lasi mit cette idée de côté pour y repenser plus tard, une fois que tout serait fini avec l'Ordre de Setralph.

- _Oui, enfin sauf pour cet après-midi au final_ , répondit le dresseur.

- _C'est vrai_ , rigola Sworald. _D'ailleurs pendant que tu dormais je pouvais voir et entendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de toi, comme quand tu es éveillé._

Lasi comprit que Sworald avait donc pu assister à l'arrivée d'Aranea dans le domicile familial alors qu'il dormait, au retour de Leila et à la discussion entre les deux sœurs.

- _Aranea et Dialga ont raison quand ils te conseillent d'avoir une discussion avec Leila concernant ce que tu ressens,_ fit remarquer Sworald. _Je doute que Leila ne ressente rien de particulier pour toi._

 _-Tu as pu assisté à sa discussion avec Aranea quand je dormais pas vrai ?_ Demanda confirmation le dresseur de Kanto.

- _Oui, et tu as été un de leur sujet de conversation,_ révéla la pokémon. _Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. A vous deux de faire évoluer votre relation._

 _-Il va falloir trouver le bon moment_ , se dit Lasi.

- _Je n'ai jamais connu éprouver ce genre d'émotions mais j'ai connu quelqu'un à qui s'est arrivé. Et ce quelqu'un n'a malheureusement jamais trouvé le bon moment._

Sworald n'ajouta rien de plus et Lasi ne parvint pas à répondre quelque chose. Le sommeil venait déjà lui.

Lasi se réveilla lentement alors que le Soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il avait plutôt bien dormi même si il s'était couché sur un canapé. D'après ce qu'il put ressentir il était le premier à s'être réveillé. Le dresseur de Kanto se leva et il sortit de la maison afin de pouvoir respirer un peu l'air frais. Après quelques minutes il entendit du bruit provenant de l'intérieur et il décida de rentrer. Il s'agissait de Patrick et Sylvie. Ils s'étaient levés afin de se préparer pour aller préparer leur restaurant pour le service du midi. Finalement ils ne passèrent que quelques minutes en compagnie de l'adolescent et, heureusement pour le garçon, tout se passa bien. Contrairement à Aranea, les parents de cette dernière n'était pas aussi taquins. Une fois prêt ils partirent et laissèrent Lasi seul pendant quelques minutes après avoir salué le dresseur et lui avoir demandé de faire attention à Leila durant leur voyage. Puisque les deux dresseurs partaient un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ils ne reverraient pas Patrick et Sylvie.

Finalement Leila et Aranea se réveillèrent et arrivèrent en même temps dans le salon. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées et prêtes à partir après avoir mangé quelque chose. Aranea informa Lasi qu'elle ne pourrait pas les accompagner jusqu'au port. Elle devait se rendre quelque part ce matin là. Une fois prêts à partir les trois dresseurs quittèrent la maison. Aranea laissa Lasi et Leila partirent vers le port tout en ajoutant avant de partir :

-Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ais dit, leur dit-elle.

Aranea faisait référence à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille à Lasi avant de partir se coucher. Néanmoins elle semblait avoir dit quelque chose à Leila également mais le garçon ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils se dirigèrent en direction du port dans le même silence que la veille. Finalement, une fois arrivé sur le port, Lasi brisa le silence.

-C'est une ville très sympa, dit-il.

-Oui j'aime beaucoup cette ville, répondit Leila. Une fois que tout sera fini, j'espère pouvoir revenir ici et vivre ici.

-Quand tout sera fini ? Répéta Lasi. Tu parles de la ligue suprême ?

Leila hocha la tête pour confirmer cela avant d'ajouter :

-Ainsi que le conflit avec l'Ordre de Setralph. Je pense que j'essayerais de me trouver une occupation où je n'ai pas besoin de trop bouger. Pas comme avec les missions d'Elderen.

-C'est vrai que tu dois pas mal bouger, dit Lasi.

-Et sinon, toi tu as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire une fois le conflit avec Setralph terminé ? Demanda Leila. A un moment tu voulais être Maître Pokémon si je me souviens bien. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

-Non du tout, dit Lasi. En fait ça ne l'est plus depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'Arceus attendait de moi, et peut être même avant car j'avais cette impression qu'Arceus attendait quelque chose de moi en particulier. Dès notre première rencontre dans la Forêt de Jade, il m'a longtemps évaluer du regard. Et finalement il a fait de moi, grâce aux efforts d'Arcadia, de Simelya, d'Adrian et de plein d'autres certainement, celui qui représente la nouvelle génération des porteurs de pendentifs.

Lasi arbora alors un grand sourire.

-Une fois que la ligue suprême sera terminé, je m'occuperais de faire ce qu'il faut pour que les porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs soient acceptés et pour que le monde soit en paix, expliqua Lasi. Ça sera peut être long mais tout le monde attend ça de moi. Une fois que le monde sera en paix, je pense qu'Arceus permettra la création des pendentifs de pouvoirs à tout le monde. Je m'occuperais de ces nouveaux porteurs et je leur enseignerais ce que je sais.

Leila fut étonnée que son ami avait déjà pris conscience de ce qu'Arceus attendait de lui une fois que le monde serait en paix. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Len et Emy arrivèrent en les saluant, coupant leur conversation.

Les quatre amis réunis, ils partirent vers le bateau qui les conduirait à leur destination. Dans quelques jours ils arriveraient à Joliberges et leur voyage dans la région de Sinnoh aurait officiellement commencé.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Joliberges

Le voyage entre Yumana et la ville portuaire de Joliberges à Sinnoh dura près d'une semaine. Contrairement au voyage que Lasi et Leila avaient fait entre Etervia et Yumana, ils parvinrent à discuter ensemble. Mais les deux dresseurs savaient que cela était dû à la présence de Len et Emy. Avec eux dans le groupe, Lasi et Leila se sentaient capable de discuter tout les deux. Néanmoins les deux dresseurs sentaient qu'ils restaient encore un peu réservé sur certains sujets.

Pendant cette semaine de voyage, les dresseurs du groupe en profitèrent pour montrer les pokémons qu'ils avaient avec eux.

Lasi était donc accompagné de Dialga, comme toujours. Il était également accompagné de son Lucario qu'il avait vu éclore sous la forme d'un Riolu alors qu'il voyageait à Johto et de son Gallame et de son Elescprint qu'il avait obtenu durant son voyage à Hoenn. Il avait donc quatre pokémons avec lui. Contrairement à lorsqu'il avait voyage à Johto et Hoenn il avait décidé cette fois-ci de ne pas repartir avec une nouvelle équipe dans cette nouvelle région.

Il n'était pas le seul car Leila avait également pris cette décision. La dresseuse de Riverte était accompagnée de sa Absol, de Latias, de sa Goupelin et de son Métalosse qu'elle avait reçu sous la forme d'un Terhal durant son voyage à Hoenn. Également elle avait un nouveau membre dans son équipe, un Voltali que lui avait confié sa sœur. Elle avait donc cinq pokémons dans son équipe et elle dévoila également qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer une méga-gemme.

Lasi et Leila avaient reçu une gemme sésame chacun lors de leur voyage à Hoenn par le maître de la ligue d'Hoenn en personne, Pierre Rochard. Néanmoins ce dernier ne leur avait pas confié de méga-gemme pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Leila avait donc réussi à en trouver une et celle-ci permettait de faire méga-évoluer Absol. Lasi n'en avait pas encore trouvé mais il espérait pouvoir en trouver une pour pouvoir expérimenter cette technique.

Emy et Len avaient des équipes plus réduites que celles de Lasi et Leila. Puisqu'ils participaient au PokéAdventure, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir plusieurs pokémons puisqu'en général les épreuves du tournoi se faisaient avec un seul pokémon.

Emy était donc accompagnée de son Morphéo, avec qui elle avait concouru durant l'édition du PokéAdventure de Johto, ainsi que d'un Yanméga et d'un Tyranocif. Elle avait obtenu ces deux pokémons là durant le voyage qu'elle avait réalisé avec Len après l'édition du PokéAdventure de Kanto.

Len quand à lui était accompagné de son fidèle Fouinar avec qui il avait participé à presque toutes les épreuves du PokéAdventure de Johto. Il n'y avait qu'une seule épreuve pour laquelle Len n'avait pas utilisé Fouinar, celle d'une course où il avait fait appel à son Zéblitz qui était également avec lui pour cette aventure à Sinnoh. Il restait également un dernier compagnon à Len, un Feunard, qu'il avait capturé durant son voyage à Kanto trois ans auparavant.

Len et Emy profitèrent du voyage pour expliquer à leur deux amis le déroulement de cette édition du PokéAdventure. Cette édition avait été présenté pour la première fois durant la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto. Lasi se souvenait de cela car il avait assisté à la finale. Durant cette présentation, Adrian Dusya, le créateur du PokéAdventure, avait notamment indiqué qu'il s'agirait de la plus ambitieuse édition du PokéAdventure.

Cette édition voulait se marquer des précédentes en présentant de nouveaux objets aux participants. Les participants pourraient utiliser différents outils, comme des crochets, pour progresser dans les environnements où se dérouleront les épreuves. Également ils pourraient obtenir des objets leur permettant d'obtenir une certaine aide comme des baies ou encore la possibilité d'utiliser temporairement un pokémon supplémentaire. Néanmoins ces nouveautés ne seraient pas forcément présentes dans toutes les épreuves.

En plus des nouveaux équipements et objets mis à disposition des participants cette édition souhaitait montrer de nouvelles épreuves, notamment avec des épreuves spéciales conçus pour le championnat.

Cependant même si cette nouvelle édition du PokéAdventure se voulait plus ambitieuse, les modalités pour pouvoir participer au championnat étaient moins difficile que durant les précédentes éditions. Il fallait remporter deux épreuves qui se dérouleraient sur différents sites qui avaient été construit dans Sinnoh. Des épreuves se dérouleraient de manière régulière sur ces sites. D'après les dires des équipes s'occupant de la gestion de cette édition, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait plus de cinq cent personnes durant le premier tour du championnat.

L'endroit où se déroulerait le championnat avait également été dévoilé. Le championnat se déroulerait donc sur une île situé au Nord-Est de Sinnoh et qui était composée de trois aires : l'aire de détente, l'aire de survie et l'aire de combat où se trouvait notamment le parc des combats avec sa tour de combat. Cependant le nombre d'épreuves prévu durant le championnat n'avait pas été dévoilé.

Après avoir reparlé de cette édition du PokéAdventure, Len et Emy avaient hâte de commencer. Lasi et Leila étaient dans le même état d'esprit pour les combats d'arènes qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre, Lasi et Leila sentaient qu'ils étaient quelques peu rouillés sur les combats pokémons, notamment Lasi qui n'avait pas livré un match pokémon officiel depuis la fin de son voyage à Hoenn, donc trois ans auparavant. Cependant cela ne découragea pas les deux dresseurs qui avaient prévu d'affronter le champion de l'arène de Joliberges, Charles, un expert des pokémons de type acier, dès le jour de leur arrivé à Sinnoh.

La veille de leur arrivé à Joliberges, Lasi avait reçu un message télépathique de la part d'Arcadia. Cette dernière lui avait conseillé d'aller faire un tour dans la sphère de Simelya. Il s'agissait d'une petite sphère sous vide dans laquelle se trouvait une maison ainsi qu'un jardin. Il s'agissait en réalité de la maison de Simelya, qu'elle avait pu mettre à l'intérieur d'une sphère, longtemps auparavant, avant qu'une bataille n'éclate dans le village où elle habitait. Lasi avait reçu cette sphère de la part de Time, son double du futur, et ce dernier avait mis des informations qui pouvaient être utile à l'adolescent.

Lasi avait donc suivi le conseil de la femme des Archives du Temps. Il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour permettre à son esprit d'entrer dans la sphère et il entra dans la maison.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y était pas entré. Durant la période entre son voyage à Johto et à Hoenn, il avait beaucoup utilisé cette sphère pour s'entraîner à utiliser ses pouvoirs, sans grand succès, mais depuis que son voyage à Hoenn s'était terminé, il n'avait plus eu besoin de la sphère puisqu'il avait passé tout son temps à s'entraîner dans une salle prévue à cela dans les Archives du Temps, ou au fond de la Grotte des Légendes.

Le garçon monta au premier étage où se trouvait un couloir menant à quatre pièces avec des portes, toute avec une pancarte. La première porte sur la gauche était dédiée à Hoenn, la deuxième sur la gauche à l'île Nybell et la première sur la droite à Sinnoh. La porte qui était au fond possédait une pancarte mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit pour le moment.

Lasi avait déjà pu regarder le contenu de la pièce dédiée à Hoenn, trois ans auparavant. Il savait qu'il pouvait accéder à présent à la pièce liée à Sinnoh. Les deux autres pièces lui étaient fermés et leur accès ne s'ouvriraient que quand le moment serait venu. Il entra donc dans la pièce liée à Sinnoh.

La pièce était totalement différente de celle d'Hoenn. Celle d'Hoenn avait l'apparence d'un bureau et était rempli de coffres, de livres et de notes que Lasi avait pu lire petit à petit. Celle où se trouvait à présent le dresseur avait l'apparence d'une chambre qui devait accueillir un bébé. C'était la pièce que Simelya et Kaliv avaient réservé pour Raito, leur enfant.

En faisant le tour de la pièce, Lasi trouva finalement quelque chose pour lui. Il y avait sur une petite table une note accompagnée d'une photo ainsi qu'un petit sac en toile.

-Tu es prêt, lut le dresseur de Kanto. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour surmonter les épreuves de Sinnoh. Courage.

Le garçon reposa la note sur la petite table et il regarda la photo plus en détail. La photo représentait une Gardevoir et un homme. La photo était assez vieille mais elle était encore en bon état. Lasi ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait sur la photo mais la pokémon et l'homme avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. D'un coup Lasi se rappela de quelque chose.

-Sworald ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda le garçon.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la pokémon lui réponde.

- _Je t'entends_ , répondit-elle par télépathie.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder ce que je tiens ? Je crois que c'est pour toi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lasi sentit le lien entre lui et Sworald se manifester. Sworald pouvait à présent voir ce que le garçon voyait.

- _Ah oui je me souviens de cette photo_ , dit-elle. _C'était avec Elderen, avant que Setralph n'apparaisse. A l'époque nous vivions un peu à l'écart du monde. Un voyageur assez spécial était venu nous voir. Il nous avait dit qu'il passait par là par hasard et qu'il prenait des photos de tout ce qu'il voyait pour faire des souvenirs. Il nous avait proposé de nous_ _prendre en photo et il nous l'avait donné après ça. On ne l'a plus jamais revu._

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Time, dit Lasi.

- _Si je me fie à mes souvenirs et à ce que j'ai pu voir de lui dans tes souvenirs il me semble qu'il s'agisse de la même personne. Il faudra que je le remercie pour ça._

 _-_ Sinon tu pourras me remercier plus tard, répondit le dresseur. Tu pourras le faire quand j'irais prendre cette photo.

- _Je ferais ça_.

Sworald se tut et Lasi sentit le lien entre eux s'affaiblir. L'adolescent comprit que la discussion était terminée. L'attention du dresseur se porta sur le petit sac en toile. Il l'ouvrit et une pierre en sortit. Il s'agissait d'une étrange pierre sphérique dans laquelle il y avait une sorte d'hélices d'ADN. Lasi savait de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une méga-gemme. Le dresseur la prit et il regarda de nouveau la note qu'il avait prit quelques instants auparavant. Il regarda à l'arrière de la note et vit qu'il y avait quelques caractères en plus qu'il n'avait pas lu.

-Lucario pourrait utiliser ça, lut Lasi.

Time venait de lui confier une méga-gemme pour faire méga-évoluer son Lucario. Lasi remercia silencieusement son double du futur pour ce cadeau et il décida de quitter l'endroit.

Il prit la décision qu'il essayerait la méga-évolution de Lucario durant son combat d'arène à Joliberges.

Ils arrivèrent à Joliberges. A cette époque de l'année, la région de Sinnoh avait une température plutôt fraîche. Dans la partie Sud, de la région il faisait suffisamment bon pour ne pas avoir froid, mais au Nord, les températures étaient souvent dans le négatif, même durant cette période estivale. Néanmoins cette zone était assez petite car elle ne recouvrait que Frimapic, la seule ville se trouvant au Nord de la région, ainsi que ses alentours.

Joliberges, se trouvait vers le Sud-Ouest de la région, et donc la température était agréable. Depuis la ville, les quatre dresseurs pouvaient apercevoir au loin, la chaîne de montagne qui se trouvait en plein centre de Sinnoh et qui séparait la région en trois parties : le Nord, où se trouvait Frimapic l'Ouest, où se trouvaient Joliberges, Féli-Cité ainsi que la ville de Littorella où se trouvait le Professeur Sorbier, l'un des compères du Professeur Chen et l'Est où se trouvaient d'autres villes comme Unionpolis, Voilaroc ou encore Célestia, la ville natale de Cynthia, la maître pokémon de la ligue de Sinnoh.

Le groupe était arrivé assez tôt dans la matinée. Aussitôt descendu, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le centre pokémon de la ville afin de prendre trois chambres. Len et Emy dormiraient ensemble tandis que Lasi et Leila auraient chacun leur chambre.

Une fois leurs affaires déposées, Len et Emy décidèrent de s'informer sur le lieu de l'épreuve du PokéAdventure la plus proche. Ils apprirent que des épreuves se déroulaient fréquemment dans la ville de Littorella. La ville n'était pas très loin de Joliberges et le groupe décida qu'il s'agirait de leur prochaine destination. Pour cela ils allaient devoir prendre le chemin vers l'Est afin d'arriver à Féli-Cité puis ils pourraient se diriger vers le Sud afin d'arriver à destination.

Ils partiraient dès le lendemain, si Lasi et Leila réussissaient à gagner leur match d'arène de l'après-midi.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement et le groupe arriva finalement à l'intérieur de l'arène. Ils rencontrèrent Charles, le champion de l'arène. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Il portait un t-shirt blanc tâchés par endroit. Il avait une cape marron ainsi qu'un pantalon gris dont le bas était un peu déchiré. Ses cheveux et sa barbe rose étaient négligés.

-Bonjour à vous, dresseur, dit le champion d'arène. Qui parmi-vous souhaitent me défier ?

Lasi et Leila s'avancèrent en même temps. Len et Emy se dirigèrent vers les tribunes où il y avait déjà un peu de monde. Il était habituel que des personnes assistent à des matchs d'arènes régulièrement et donc il y avait toujours un peu de monde dans les tribunes des arènes.

Charles décida de désigner son premier adversaire par un pile ou face. Finalement ce fut Lasi qui fut désigné pour être le premier adversaire du champion. Leila alla rejoindre Len et Emy, mais elle se rendit compte que des personnes étaient arrivés et qu'elle n'avait plus la place de les rejoindre. Elle s'installa donc un peu à l'écart et elle commença à se préparer mentalement pour le match qu'elle livrerait après Lasi.

Le dresseur de Kanto s'installa dans la zone qui lui était réservée et Charles fit de même. Un arbitre s'installa près du terrain et il commença à énumérer les règles du match. Il s'agissait d'un match simple à deux pokémons. Aucun des dresseurs n'avaient la possibilité de changer de pokémon au cours du combat. Le seul moyen de changer de pokémon était d'utiliser des capacités qui le permettaient.

-Que le combat commence, termina l'arbitre.

Charles et Lasi envoyèrent leur premier pokémon en même temps. Du côté du champion, ce fut un Magnézone qui apparu, tandis que du côté de Lasi ce fut Lucario. Les deux adversaires ne se laissèrent aucun instant de répit.

-Magnézone attaque coup de jus ! Ordonna Charles.

-Lucario utilise abri, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon électrique généra plusieurs éclairs autour de lui. Lucario fit apparaître un bouclier bleu qui parvint à bloquer l'un des éclairs.

-Maintenant lance aurasphère, demanda Lasi.

-Contre aurasphère avec rayon chargé.

Lucario envoya une sphère d'aura bleu en direction de son adversaire qui envoya un rayon électrique pour tenter de détruire l'attaque. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas suffisant et l'aurasphère parvint à toucher Magnézone en explosant. Lucario profita de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de son adversaire en utilisant vitesse extrême.

-Maintenant utilise forte-paume, demanda Lasi.

Lucario utilisa ses sens pour savoir où se trouvait Magnézone dans la fumée qui l'entourait et il y parvint en un instant. Il parvint à frapper son adversaire avec sa paume. La voix du champion d'arène se fit entendre.

-Magnézone attaque élécanon !

Lucario était trop près de son adversaire pour pouvoir esquiver la puissante attaque électrique. Il fut touché, et malgré sa résistance habituelle aux attaques de type électrique, il fut repoussé plus loin tandis que des éclairs commençaient à le parcourir. Lasi savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Élécanon était une capacité qui paralysait obligatoirement le pokémon si ce dernier n'était pas mis hors combat.

-Utilise strido-son, demanda Charles.

Magnézone libéra des sons stridents qui perturbèrent Lucario. Le pokémon posa ses pattes sur ses oreilles pour essayer de résister aux bruits mais c'était peine perdu. La capacité avait déjà fait effet et la défense spéciale de Lucario avait déjà diminué.

-Profites qu'il soit déstabilisé pour te protéger avec mur de fer.

Magnézone augmenta sa défense. Finalement Lucario reprit ses esprits.

-Relance aurasphère.

-Contre de nouveau avec rayon chargé, riposta Charles.

Lucario envoya de nouveau une aurasphère vers Magnézone qui envoya de nouveau son rayon électrique pour contrer l'attaque. Cette fois-ci, l'aurasphère explosa au contact du rayon. Magnézone avait pu augmenter son attaque spéciale grâce à rayon chargé.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus se reposer sur l'utilisation d'aurasphère, Lucario décida d'attaquer au corps à corps. Néanmoins c'était risqué car il était paralysé et son adversaire avait augmenté sa défense. Il parvint à s'approcher avec vitesse extrême.

-Utilise close combat ! Ordonna Lasi.

-Magnézone protèges toi avec abri.

Tandis que Lucario s'apprêtait à frapper Magnézone à plusieurs reprises, le pokémon électrique fit apparaître un bouclier bleu qui parvint à le protéger durant tout l'assaut. Après cela, Lucario essaya de réitérer une attaque close combat mais la paralysie l'en empêcha. Magnézone le frappa avec une nouvelle attaque élécanon qui fut plus puissante. Lucario fut de nouveau expulsé mais il n'était pas encore hors combat malgré son état.

-Lucario on va essayer de passer à la vitesse supérieur, décida Lasi.

Le dresseur de Kanto saisit alors une sphère qui était attaché à sa ceinture par un mince fil. Il s'agissait d'une gemme-sésame. Au contact de la main du dresseur, la sphère libéra une lumière et une sphère entoura Lucario. Après quelques instants, la sphère se brisa, dévoilant une nouvelle forme de Lucario. Ses extrémités au niveaux des mains et de ses pieds étaient de couleurs rouges et des pics d'acier étaient également apparus.

-Une méga-évolution, remarqua le champion d'arène. Parfait ! Magnézone attaque coup de jus !

-Lucario esquive !

Malgré sa méga-évolution, la paralysie empêcha Lucario de bouger. L'un des éclairs de coup de jus toucha Lucario mais le pokémon ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré la douleur qui le parcourut. Puis d'un coup le pokémon combat parvint à se dégager et il décolla d'un coup jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, en passant à côté de Magnézone. Lasi et son pokémon furent surpris pendant un instant. Le dresseur ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Lucario avait traversé le terrain beaucoup trop rapidement et le pokémon ne s'attendait pas à avoir une telle vitesse. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore le pouvoir que lui conférait la méga-évolution.

-Lance aurasphère, ordonna Lasi après quelques instants.

Puisque la méga-évolution octroyait à Lucario plus de puissance, il devait essayer d'attaquer avec aurasphère. Peut être qu'elle serait suffisamment puissante pour contrer rayon chargé.

Lucario fit apparaître la sphère d'aura qui fut plus grosse que celles qu'il avait pu lancer durant ce combat. Lasi trouva même qu'elle ressemblait à celle que générait canon aura, une capacité plus puissante d'aurasphère qu'il avait réussi à enseigner à Lucario. Finalement cette capacité semblait provenir au final de la puissance de la méga-évolution également.

La sphère d'aura décolla vers Magnézone qui essaya de contrer avec un rayon chargé une fois de plus mais l'aurasphère traversa le rayon comme si de rien n'était et elle explosa au contact de Magnézone.

-Fonce avec forte-paume, indiqua le dresseur de Kanto.

Lucario fonça vers Magnézone, sans utiliser vitesse extrême, et il parvint à contrôler sa vitesse pour arriver tout juste en face de son adversaire. Il frappa son adversaire avec sa paume avant de s'écarter rapidement. Néanmoins ce fut inutile car après l'attaque forte-paume, Magnézone tomba au sol hors combat.

Lasi et Lucario soufflèrent un peu le temps que Charles rappelle son pokémon. La première partie de ce match n'avait pas été simple mais ils s'en étaient tout les deux bien sortis, notamment grâce à la méga-évolution.

Charles ne fit aucun commentaire sur la performance de ses adversaires et il envoya son deuxième pokémon, un Archéodong. Ce pokémon allait poser quelques problèmes à Lucario car même si il était de type acier, il était également de type psy le rendant plus résistant face aux attaques combats.

L'arbitre sonna à peine la reprise du match que le champion donna l'ordre à son pokémon d'agir.

-Utilise séisme !

-Lucario protège toi avec abri !

Séisme était une terrible attaque de type sol. Après le combat qu'il avait mené contre Magnézone, si il venait à être touché par séisme il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il finisse K.O. Néanmoins il parvint à faire apparaître le bouclier bleu.

-Lucario attaque le avec vibrobscur !

Le pokémon de Lasi fit apparaître dans ses mains des anneaux de ténèbres qu'il envoya sur son adversaire. Archéodong n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut gravement touché par l'attaque de type ténèbres. A cause de son type psy, il était très faible face aux attaques ténèbres.

-Réutilise séisme, demanda Charles.

Apparemment le champion d'arène voulait faire en sorte de mettre Lucario hors combat en relançant séisme. Cette stratégie n'aurait peut être rien donné si Lucario n'avait pas été paralysé par Magnézone. Néanmoins c'était le cas et à un moment, Lucario ne parviendrait plus à se protéger avec abri.

Le pokémon tenta de se protéger avec abri et finalement la paralysie l'en empêcha. Le sol s'affaissa de quelques centimètres sous lui et il chuta au sol. La sphère qui l'avait entouré avant de méga-évoluer réapparut et lui rendit sa forme originelle. Il était hors combat.

Lasi rappela son pokémon et envoya son deuxième pokémon, Gallame. L'arbitre donna le feu vert pour que le combat reprenne.

-Archéodong lance prescience, ordonna Charles.

-Gallame utilise téléport pour arriver derrière lui et attaque le.

Lasi n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son pokémon sut quoi faire. Tandis qu'Archéodong préparait l'attaque de type psy qui ferait effet un peu plus tard, le pokémon de Lasi se téléporta derrière son adversaire. Ses lames devinrent noir et frappèrent Archéodong. Gallame avait utilisé tranche-nuit sur son adversaire qui commençait à faiblir sérieusement. La puissante attaque vibrobscur de Lucario ainsi que l'offensive de Gallame lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sa vitalité.

-Archéodong réplique avec représailles.

Le pokémon du champion fut entouré d'une aura noire et il se mit à frapper Gallame plusieurs fois. Représailles était une capacité de type ténèbres qui voyait sa puissance doubler si elle était utilisée juste après avoir été touché par une attaque. Néanmoins un effet étrange se produisit sur Gallame. A chaque coup que portait Archéodong, une aura rouge entourait le pokémon de Lasi pendant un instant. Charles remarqua rapidement cela et il ordonna à son pokémon de se retirer mais c'était déjà trop tard.

L'évolution de Kirlia possédait le talent cœur noble qui lui permettait d'augmenter son attaque à chaque fois qu'il était touché par une attaque de type ténèbres.

Gallame fit une nouvelle attaque tranche-nuit sur son adversaire qui tomba inconscient. L'arbitre annonça que le pokémon du champion d'arène ne pouvait plus se battre. Lasi venait de remporter son premier match d'arène de la région de Sinnoh.

Lasi s'inclina respectueusement face à Charles avant de le remercier pour ce combat. Puis il rappela son Gallame et rejoignit les gradins. Leila lui laissa sa place, afin qu'elle aille sur le terrain pour son combat.

Après quelques instants, l'arbitre déclara que le combat pouvait commencer et les deux adversaires firent apparaître leur premier pokémon. Charles avait choisi un Bastiodon et Leila son Libegon. La dresseuse de Riverte était clairement avantagée face au pokémon du champion.

Alors que Leila venait de lancer sa première offensive, une attaque séisme, Lasi sentit le visage de la personne assise derrière lui se rapprocher de lui.

-Bonjour Lasi, fit une voix de femme. Comment vas-tu depuis ces trois dernières années ?

Le dresseur de Kanto mit un peu de temps avant de reconnaître la voix de celle qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Sedza, la numéro deux de l'Ordre de Setralph. Elle devait avoir aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans. C'était une femme toujours souriante et qui était prête à aider tout ceux qui en avaient besoin. Lasi trouvait étrange le fait qu'elle puisse faire parti de l'Ordre de Setralph.

-Je vais bien et toi ? Répondit calmement Lasi sans se retourner.

-Très bien, répondit-elle. Je vois que tu as appris à te calmer un peu par rapport à la dernière fois.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés c'était trois ans auparavant, lors de la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto. Elle y avait participé et Lasi avait pu se rendre sur les lieux pour regarder la finale. A l'époque elle était également accompagnée d'un Darkrai que Lasi avait déjà rencontré lors de son voyage à Johto. Lasi n'avait pas été préparé à rencontré Darkrai et Sedza et à ce moment là il n'avait pu cacher ses émotions.

-En trois ans on a le temps de faire pas mal de choses tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Lasi.

Le dresseur de Kanto ne s'était toujours pas retourné, occupé à regarder le match de Leila. La dresseuse venait tout juste de mettre Bastiodon hors combat grâce aux différentes attaques séismes que son Libégon avait lancé. Charles avait choisi d'envoyer un Cizayox.

-Oui je trouve aussi, répondit Sedza. Et je vois que ça t'a bien servi.

-Darkrai n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lasi.

-Non il est ailleurs. Il a une autre mission.

-Tant mieux. Plus il est loin de moi, et mieux je me sens.

-Tu le reverras bientôt. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le seul que tu reverras. Tu te souviens de Rayner ?

Lasi le connaissait bien. Trois ans auparavant, durant son voyage à Hoenn, Lasi et Leila avaient été capturé par l'Ordre de Setralph pendant quelques heures. Rayner les avait récupéré tout deux afin de pouvoir mener des expériences sur Leila tandis que Lasi n'avait rien pu faire pour aider son amie, condamner à voir ce que Rayner lui faisait subir.

-Il est à Sinnoh lui aussi ?

-Toute l'organisation est ici. Tu dois certainement être déjà au courant.

-Et je suppose que cette fois-ci ta présence n'est pas liée au PokéAdventure pas vrai ?

Sedza avait participé au PokéAdventure de Kanto et avait réussi à devenir l'une des favorites de cette édition. Néanmoins elle n'était pas parvenue à remporter la finale. La victoire lui importait cependant peu car sa participation en finale n'avait été prévu que pour provoquer Adrian Dusya.

-Tu as vu juste. Même si j'avais bien aimé ça à Kanto, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire actuellement.

-Et donc qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Demanda Lasi.

-Te mettre en garde. Je te l'ai dit, que tout l'ordre se trouvait à Sinnoh. Soit sûr que ton voyage ne se passera pas comme prévu.

-Soyez sûr que quoiqu'il se passe je ferais ce qu'il faut pour vous empêcher de nuire.

Sedza eut un petit rire puis finalement elle se leva.

-Tu es prévenu. A bientôt.

Sedza se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène et quitta l'endroit alors que le Cizayox de Charles venait d'être mis hors combat par une attaque dracocharge de Libegon. Des acclamations s'élevèrent des tribunes pour féliciter le match de la dresseuse de Riverte qui s'en était beaucoup mieux sorti que Lasi. Le dresseur se mit à applaudir en songeant qu'il garderait cette conversation pour lui. Il était inutile d'en parler à Leila. Elle savait que l'Ordre de Setralph était ici à Sinnoh.

Lasi regagna le centre de l'arène où Leila et Charles l'attendaient. Le champion de l'arène de Joliberges leur confia à tout les deux le badge de l'arène, le badge mine.

Après cela, les deux vainqueurs ainsi que Len et Emy quittèrent l'arène en direction du centre pokémon afin de soigner les pokémons qui avaient combattu.

-Une première étape d'atteinte, fit remarquer Leila. Plus que sept pour nous, et il ne restera plus que le tournoi.

Face à cette remarque, Lasi ne put s'empêcher de penser au tournoi de la ligue suprême et à ce que ce tournoi signifiait pour lui. Il savait depuis qu'il avait décidé de participer à cette compétition que le tournoi serait un événement marquant pour lui. Mais à présent il était sûr que le tournoi de la ligue suprême marquerait un tournant dans sa vie. Qu'il sorte vainqueur ou perdant du tournoi, une histoire se terminerait et une autre débuterait.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Première confrontation

Le lendemain de la victoire de Lasi et Leila à l'arène de Joliberges, le groupe avait pris la destination de la ville de Féli-Cité, une ville de la région de Sinnoh se trouvant à l'Est de Joliberges.

Féli-Cité était certainement l'une des plus grandes villes de la région. Elle ne détenait pas d'arènes mais elle abritait de nombreuses autres structures. Tout d'abord c'était ici que se trouvait l'école des dresseurs de la région qui accueillait les enfants de la région qui souhaitaient apprendre tout ce qui touchait aux pokémons. Néanmoins ce n'était pas le bâtiment le plus important de la ville.

Dans cette ville se trouvait le Gobal Trade Station, un immense bâtiment qui était dédié à l'échange de pokémons. Ce bâtiment permettait d'échanger des pokémons avec des gens du monde entier. Un dresseur de Féli-Cité pouvait donc réaliser un échange de pokémon avec un un dresseur se trouvant dans la région de Kalos. Le lieu était beaucoup fréquenté à tel point que plus de mille échanges étaient réalisés par jour à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le siège de la chaîne de télévision de la région de Sinnoh se trouvait également à Féli-Cité. C'était un bâtiment de plusieurs étages qui voyait passer de nombreuses personnes chaque jour, notamment pour la loterie journalière qui y était organisée. C'était également dans les étages du bâtiment qu'étaient tournées différentes émissions.

Le dernier bâtiment important de la ville était l'ancien siège de la Pokémontre S.A, une société qui avait créé plusieurs années auparavant une sorte d'ancêtre de la pokéwalk. La pokémontre était une sorte de montre connectée possédant quelques applications qui avait disparu depuis quelques années. Depuis la disparition de la pokémontre, l'entreprise avait été racheté par l'entreprise Future Advanced, l'entreprise créé par Adrian Dusya, et l'ancien siège était donc devenu le siège local de la région d'Hoenn pour Future Advanced.

-Ils se servent d'ailleurs d'une partie du bâtiment comme d'un quartier général pour l'organisation Elderen, avait ajouté Leila.

Après deux jours de marche, le groupe était finalement arrivé à Féli-Cité la veille et ce jour-là ils profitaient un peu d'être en ville pour se promener. Le groupe s'était donc retrouvé devant le siège régionale de Future Advanced.

-Il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde ici si tu veux mon avis, fit remarquer Len. La tour de Future Advanced d'Etervia est beaucoup plus grande que ce bâtiment là.

-Je ne connais pas en détails la superficie du quartier général mais je pense qu'Adrian a fait en sorte de prévoir que l'endroit puisse accueillir tout les membres d'Elderen.

-Tout les membres de l'organisation, répéta Emy. Ça représente combien de personnes ?

-Trois cent quatre-vingt huit, répondit Lasi.

Les trois dresseurs se retournèrent vers le dresseur de Kanto, étonnés. Len et Emy s'étaient plutôt attendu à ce que ce soit Leila qui réponde à la question. Et Leila était étonnée que le dresseur connaisse le chiffre précis.

-Adrian me l'a dit quand je suis allé le voir, expliqua Lasi.

L'explication satisfit tout le monde.

-Bon on doit aller au bâtiment de Féli-Télé maintenant, dit Emy. C'est un direct en plus qui vous attend.

La dresseuse de Johto s'adressait en particulier aux deux dresseurs qui participaient à la ligue suprême. La veille, en arrivant à Féli-Cité, un membre de Féli-Télé avait aperçu le groupe et avait proposé à Leila et Lasi une interview en direct dans leurs locaux le lendemain. Lasi et Leila avaient hésité pendant un moment pour finalement accepter face à l'insistance de leur interlocuteur.

L'interview qu'ils allaient donner était pour l'une des nombreuses émissions concernant la ligue suprême. Trois ans auparavant, ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de donner une interview du même type alors qu'ils voyageaient à Hoenn.

Aussitôt arrivé dans le bâtiment de Féli-Télé, le groupe se présenta à l'accueil du bâtiment. L'hôte de l'accueil appela directement l'homme qui les avait invité. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et il conduisit les quatre dresseurs vers l'un des étages supérieurs.

-Par contre vous allez devoir rester dehors de la pièce, indiqua-t-il à Len et Emy. Il y a une salle où vous pourrez les attendre et où vous pourrez suivre le direct.

Les deux participants au PokéAdventure avaient donc dû quitter Lasi et Leila pour se rendre dans une autre salle.

-Vous allez bientôt passer, indiqua l'homme une fois qu'il eut conduit les deux participants à la ligue suprême dans une salle d'attente. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Soyez naturel et répondez de manière claire aux questions que l'on vous pose.

Il donna de nombreuses autres instructions aux deux dresseurs rapidement. Le guide était le seul à être stressé et il se rendit compte de cela.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est tellement rare de trouver des dresseurs qui acceptent d'être interviewé.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Lasi.

La voix de Lasi ne le rassura pas plus et il décida de laisser les deux dresseurs.

Lasi et Leila attendirent. Ce n'est qu'après une vingtaine de secondes que Lasi décida de prendre la parole.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda le dresseur.

-De ? Demanda Leila.

-Faire cette interview, précisa le jeune homme.

-Il y a donc bien quelque chose qui te dérange là dedans, comprit la jeune femme.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répondit Lasi.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que cette interview est un piège de l'Ordre ? Demanda confirmation Leila.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lasi. Mais c'est trop tard de toute manière. Si c'est un piège de l'Ordre nous ne pourrons pas sortir sans avoir à nous battre. Et Len et Emy serait peut être en danger. Mais même avec ce pressentiment il y a une part de moi qui refuse de croire que l'Ordre pourrait tenter quelque chose ici. La sécurité du bâtiment empêcherait quiconque d'entrer avec des armes.

-Mais pas avec des pokémons, répondit Leila. Et puis il y a des pokémons ranger et des membres d'Elderen qui patrouillent dans la ville normalement.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'une part de moi refuse l'idée que l'Ordre de Setralph ait préparé quelque chose, expliqua le dresseur.

-Soyons vigilants alors, décida la dresseuse de Riverte.

Elle adressa à Lasi un sourire rassurant. Lasi se sentit mieux et il décida de ne pas continuer cette discussion. Cinq minutes plus tard quelqu'un arriva dans la salle, une femme, qui les informa qu'ils devaient la suivre. Lasi et Leila la suivirent dans une salle se trouvant à côté après avoir échangé un bref regard préconisant à l'autre d'être vigilant.

-D'abord les deux journalistes vont vous présenter rapidement, leur expliqua-t-elle. Après ça vous arriverez sur le plateau et vous vous installerez en face des journalistes.

Elle leur donna à chacun une oreillette et elle testa rapidement le fonctionnement des appareils. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

-Si jamais il y a quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire durant l'émission, je vous en informerais à partir de vos oreillettes, continua-t-elle.

La phrase de la femme ne conforta pas Lasi qui n'était plus du tout serein. Il s'attendait à quelque chose.

- _Ton pouvoir te permettrait-il de connaître les intentions des personnes environnantes ?_ Demanda Lasi à Leila par la pensée.

- _Je devrais pouvoir faire ça_ , répondit Leila.

La jeune femme se concentra pendant un instant puis elle avertit son ami de ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

- _On a rien à craindre d'eux_ , informa la jeune femme.

Cela rassura quelque peu Lasi qui se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait sur la situation. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit que quelqu'un lui prit la main. Il se tourna vers la personne en question. C'était Leila. Elle essayait de le rassurer et cela fonctionna. Lasi se détendit un peu.

- _A nous deux on réussira à faire ce qu'il faut si l'Ordre de Setralph passe à l'offensive_ , rassura Leila par la pensée.

Lasi ne répondit rien mais il remercia silencieusement son amie. Il se concentra alors sur le plateau de télévision. Lui et Leila étaient en dehors du champ de vision des caméras. Sur le plateau, dans le camp de vision des caméra, il y avait deux journalistes. Les deux journalistes qui allaient les interviewer étaient un homme et une femme, tout deux ayant aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans.

-L'une provient de la région de Riverte et l'autre provient de la région de Kanto, commença à présenter la journaliste. Ils ont commencé leur récolte des badges pour le tournoi de la ligue suprême il y a de cela quelques années déjà et après trois ans d'absence ils ont refait surface il y a trois jours et ont commencé à récupérer les huit badges de la région de Sinnoh qui sont les seuls badges qui leur manquent afin de pouvoir participer au tournoi. Je vous demande d'accueillir Leila de Yumana et Lasi du Bourg-Palette.

Leila lâcha la main de Lasi. Les deux dresseurs s'avancèrent, souriant, et ils s'installèrent en face des journalistes après les avoir rapidement salué.

-Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation, remercia l'homme. Comme nous le disions juste avant, cela fait trois ans que vous êtes totalement sorti des projecteurs du tournoi. Vos derniers faits durant cette compétition étaient vos victoires dans les arènes de Clémenti-Ville et Mérouville à Hoenn. Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps pour reprendre la route ?

Lasi et Leila se regardèrent un court instant pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait prendre la parole. Finalement ce fut le dresseur de Kanto qui décida de parler.

-La principale raison est que nous avions encore tout notre temps pour partir à la recherche des badges de la région, répondit Lasi. Puisque nous avions ce temps j'en ai profité pour retourner auprès de ma famille et j'ai pas mal voyagé.

-Et pour ma part j'en ai profité pour retourner chez ma famille également et j'ai également voyagé mais de mon côté, expliqua Leila.

-Donc il s'agissait plus de prendre du repos entre votre voyage à Hoenn et à Sinnoh, résuma la journaliste.

-On peut dire ça, répondit Lasi.

-Vous êtes tout les deux confiants pour vos futurs matchs à Sinnoh ? Demanda la femme. Et pour le tournoi ?

-Je verrais bien, répondit la dresseuse de Riverte. On a encore du temps pour le tournoi et puis ça dépendra également des autres participants au tournoi.

-Personnellement, je suis plutôt confiant pour les badges de Sinnoh. Après pour le tournoi, peu importe ce qu'il se passe pour moi. Cet événement m'aura déjà bien marqué. Le fait d'avoir dû voyager à Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et actuellement Sinnoh pour participer à un gigantesque tournoi est quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut être qu'une seule fois dans la vie. Actuellement j'essaye d'en profiter le plus possible et les voyages que j'ai fais jusque là m'ont permis de grandir, d'évoluer, d'en apprendre plus sur moi et sur ce que je pensais sur moi et sur le monde.

-Jusqu'à quel point ? Demanda le journaliste.

Lasi fut songeur pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Sur ce que je pensais faire notamment, avoua le dresseur. Au départ je voulais devenir maître pokémon mais à présent cette opportunité m'attire de moins en moins. A présent j'aspire plus à faire quelque chose qui me permettent de voyager ou d'enseigner. Je ne me suis pas encore totalement décidé mais le tournoi me permettra certainement de prendre une décision.

-En tout cas c'est un changement, fit remarquer le journaliste.

Lasi s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative lorsque ses sens captèrent quelque chose d'anormal. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol. Un objet. Puis d'un coup une épaisse fumée noire s'en libéra et recouvrit le plateau.

-Coupez vite le direct ! Cria une voix.

Le dresseur de Kanto ne pouvait plus rien voir et il décida d'utiliser ses sens affûtées par sa maîtrise de l'aura pour voir à travers la fumée. Il trouva l'objet qui en était responsable, une sorte de grenade fumigène qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Également il remarqua que deux personnes venaient d'apparaître dans son champ de vision lié à l'aura. Les deux personnes se trouvaient derrière lui et le dresseur comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions.

Profitant du fait que personne ne pourrait le voir grâce à l'écran de fumée, Lasi libéra quelques arcs électriques qui coupèrent instantanément le courant électrique dans la pièce. En dehors de l'obscurité, il faisait également noir et plus personne ne pouvait y voir à présent.

Lasi se téléporta instantanément derrière les deux personnes et il parvint à les mettre au sol sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses mains libérèrent quelques particules noires qui endormirent directement les deux individus.

-Derrière toi, avertit la voix de Leila.

La dresseuse passa à côté de Lasi et elle arriva devant une autre personne qui venait d'arriver dans la fumée. Leila frappa le nouvel arrivant avec son pied ce qui fit chuter l'individu sur le dos. Un autre arriva et Leila parvint à le maîtriser en le mettant également au sol. Elle fit sortir Absol de sa pokéball afin de l'aider à bloquer l'individu qui avait reçu son coup de pied.

Lasi fit rapidement apparaître Elecsprint de sa pokéball puis il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître la fumée. Une fois qu'il eut fini il lança de nouveaux éclairs et le courant électrique fut rétabli.

La visibilité étant de retour pour tout le monde, les différents membres de l'équipe de Féli-Télé qui étaient présent pouvaient voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Quatre individus, étrangers à Féli-Télé étaient entrés dans la salle et avait lâché une grenade à fumigène. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici mais ceci n'avait pas de réelle importance car ils avaient été maîtrisé.

Personne n'avait pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle mais Lasi et Elecsprint étaient tout les deux debout, à leurs pieds deux des quatre individus étaient allongés, inconscient. Les deux autres étaient maintenu au sol par Leila et Absol. Tous furent surpris par la scène.

-Appelez les rangers, demanda Leila.

L'un des membres de Féli-Télé se dépêcha de quitter la pièce pour faire ce qu'avait demandé la jeune femme de Riverte. Personne n'osa bouger. Lasi commença à fouiller l'un des deux hommes qu'il avait endormi. Il ne trouva aucune arme sur l'homme. Il inspecta l'autre et ne trouva rien non plus. L'adolescent trouva cela bizarre. Pourquoi ces hommes là les avaient attaqué durant une interview. La réponse ne se fit pas trop attendre.

-On est encore en direct, indiqua la journaliste en regardant son téléphone portable.

Lasi vint à la conclusion que cette attaque avait été réalisé non pas pour faire du mal à quelqu'un mais pour commencer à montrer au monde entier l'existence d'un groupe. L'adolescent de Kanto devait vérifier quelque chose et il s'approcha des deux autres personnes. C'était deux femmes qui étaient encore conscientes.

Leila avait commencé à les fouiller rapidement et elle semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose. Une sorte de badge noir représentant un 'S' blanc. La jeune femme montra discrètement l'objet à Lasi.

Au même moment la femme étant immobilisé par Absol parvint à échapper à la pokémon et elle se dirigea rapidement vers son alliée. Elle frappa le visage Leila du poing qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et elle aida son alliée à se relever.

-Elecsprint utilise cage-éclair, ordonna Lasi.

L'une des deux femme tendit le bras vers l'éclair qu'émit le pokémon électrique. L'éclair fut alors absorbé par un appareil. En même temps, l'autre femme envoya un étrange appareil sphérique en métal vers Lasi. Le dresseur n'eut pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait que la sphère se scinda en deux en libérant une onde de choc qui expulsa Lasi contre un mur.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la caméra.

-Le monde sera bientôt épuré de tout ses maux ! Dirent-elles d'une même voix. Ce monde est voué à la destruction si nous n'agissions pas rapidement. Mais nous l'Ordre de Setralph, ferons de ce monde, un monde meilleur ! Retenez bien notre nom.

Leila s'était précipité au chevet de Lasi qui s'était relevé sans trop de mal. Le choc ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Lasi s'inquiéta également du coup qu'avait reçu Leila mais elle n'avait également rien.

-C'est bon le direct est coupé, informa un homme de l'équipe de Féli-Télé.

Au même moment trois personnes arrivèrent, deux pokémons rangers et un homme. Il s'agissait d'Ayels, Lesline et Paler.

-Tout va bien se passer, rassura Lesline. Que tout le monde sorte.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre de Setralph encore debout se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Celle qui avait absorbé le cage-éclair d'Elecsprint tendit la main vers eux.

-Elecsprint vas-y, ordonna Lasi.

Un éclair partit du bras de la femme et se dirigea vers Paler. Elecsprint utilisa son talent paratonnerre pour rediriger l'éclair vers lui et il y parvint. Un pokémon s'échappa d'une pokéball de Lesline et fonça sur les deux femmes de l'Ordre. Il s'agissait d'un Magmar et il se retrouva en un instant devant ses cibles. Un Herbizarre s'échappa d'une pokéball de Paler et il emprisonna les deux femmes dans ses lianes. Puis le pokémon plante libéra un peu de poudre dodo sur les deux femmes qui s'endormirent.

Tout le monde venait d'évacuer la salle. Il ne restait plus que les deux femmes de l'Ordre, les deux hommes de l'Ordre que Lasi avait endormi, les trois nouveaux arrivants ainsi que Lasi et Leila. Ayels s'approcha de deux dresseurs.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Lasi n'avait rien. Le choc dû à l'étrange appareil de la femme de l'Ordre l'avait surtout surpris.

-Ça va, répondit Lasi.

Leila fit signe à Ayels que tout était bon pour elle aussi.

-On savait que l'Ordre était présent à Sinnoh, ajouta Leila. Même si Lasi avait un mauvais pressentiment, je ne pensais pas qu'ils agiraient en public.

Len arriva dans la salle, suivi par Emy. Tous purent voir que Len était très inquiet mais en voyant que Leila n'avait rien il fut rassuré.

-Nous non plus on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils agissent ainsi, répondit Ayels. D'ailleurs on a pu repérer Sedza durant votre séjour à Joliberges. Elle était là-bas également. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit la dresseuse de Riverte.

Lasi l'avait vu lui par contre. Il avait même pu lui parler un peu. Son mauvais pressentiment un peu plus tôt sur cette interview était un peu lié à la discussion qu'il avait pu avoir avec elle. Lasi décida de dire la vérité.

-Elle est venue me voir pendant ton match, avoua Lasi. Elle voulait juste me mettre en garde. L'Ordre entier est à Sinnoh et ils ont prévu de nous provoquer durant notre voyage.

Leila se retourna vexée que le dresseur de Kanto n'ait rien dit jusque là concernant Sedza. Elle l'était d'autant plus qu'il aurait pu partager cette information avec elle un peu plus tôt quand il lui parlait de son mauvais pressentiment. Len et Emy arrivèrent auprès des dresseurs et les deux nouveaux arrivants remarquèrent l'attitude de Leila.

-J'ai jugé que ça n'avait pas d'importance, se justifia Lasi sentant qu'on lui faisait un reproche. Nous savions que l'Ordre était à Sinnoh et qu'ils agiraient. Mais je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû garder cela pour moi.

Leila ne répondit rien mais elle était encore vexée. Lasi soupira puis il décida d'aller saluer Paler et Lesline. Les deux pokémons rangers avaient commencé à neutraliser les quatre membres de l'Ordre.

-Tu as changé de tenue depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu Paler, fit remarquer Lasi.

-Oui je suis devenu officiellement pokémon ranger. C'est encore récent donc j'ai un peu du mal à m'habituer à mon nouveau statut.

-Je me doute. Et du coup tu es toujours avec Lesline pour tes missions ?

-Une exception qu'a accordé le Président de la Fédération Ranger, répondit la pokémon rangeuse. Normalement si il avait voulu m'accompagner il aurait dû faire parti des top rangeurs. Mais au vu de ses compétences, on a pu faire une exception.

Lesline étant une top rangeuse, elle faisait rarement équipe avec des rangeurs basique puisque ses missions étaient en général bien plus dangereuse. Paler ayant été son apprenti pendant plusieurs années, il avait certainement dû participer à des missions aussi dangereuses ce qui avait certainement aidé quand il avait demandé à suivre Lesline dans ses missions une fois devenu pokémon rangeur officiellement.

-Vous savez à quoi ça peut servir ça ? Demanda Lesline en retirant un étrange appareil de l'une des poches des femmes de l'Ordre.

Il s'agissait d'un anneau en métal faisant à peine trois centimètres de large. En s'approchant de l'appareil Lasi se rendit compte qu'au delà d'une certaine distance il était incapable de sentir l'étrange énergie qui s'en dégageait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Ayels, Leila, Emy et Len s'approchèrent à leur tour. Leila sembla reconnaître l'objet du premier coup d'œil.

-C'est un appareil qui leur permet de dissimuler leur présence, informa la dresseuse. J'ai déjà pu en voir durant une mission.

Lasi comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas senti leur présence avant le début de leur offensive. Normalement il aurait dû sentir leur présence mais il n'avait pas pu à cause de cet appareil. Il allait devoir être plus vigilant que prévu. Cette nouvelle agaça le dresseur. Il se rendit compte qu'il était au final peu au courant des armes que possédait l'Ordre de Setralph.

-L'Ordre a d'autres technologies dans ce genre ? Demanda Lasi.

-Plusieurs, répondit Ayels. Ça m'étonne un peu que tu ne sois pas au courant.

-Ces trois dernières années j'ai surtout appris à utiliser mes pouvoirs, répondit Lasi. J'aurais dû me renseigner là dessus.

Heureusement, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce pour les écouter discuter.

-Soyez vigilant durant votre voyage, leur demanda Ayels. On ne sait pas encore jusqu'où l'Ordre pourrait aller.

-Si l'Ordre avait réellement souhaité nous attaquer, ils l'auraient déjà fait, dit Leila. Là ils veulent juste nous provoquer. Ou ils souhaitaient seulement prévenir le monde entier qu'ils existaient.

-Il n'empêche qu'en public vous êtes vulnérable, dit Ayels. Tant que le monde ne saura pas pour les pendentifs de pouvoirs, vous devez éviter de les utiliser en public pas vrai ?

Lasi confirma cela par un signe de la tête.

-Arceus devrait songer à faire évacuer Sinnoh de la présence de tous les légendaires, fit remarquer Paler. Avec l'Ordre dans les parages c'est trop dangereux. On sait juste que leur objectif est Arceus mais ils pourraient très bien s'en prendre à certains légendaires et les capturer pour mener leurs expériences.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Emy.

-Je vais avertir Arceus de cela, décida Lasi. Laissez-moi quelques instants.

Le dresseur s'écarta un peu du groupe puis il commença une conversation télépathique avec Arceus.

 _-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu,_ fit remarquer Arceus.

- _Ces trois ans avec Arcadia n'ont pas été de tout repos_ , répondit Lasi. _Tu sais pourquoi je te contacte ?_

 _-Non, dis moi._

 _-On vient d'essuyer une première offensive de l'Ordre. Leur but n'était pas de nous attaquer mais de nous provoquer, visiblement. Cependant j'ai pu rencontré Sedza il y a quelques jours. L'Ordre entier serait à Sinnoh._

 _-Je me doutais de cela._

 _-Tu as indiqué à tout les légendaires de quitter la région ?_

 _-Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines déjà_. _J'avais même tenu une réunion pour cela. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu, ni Leila, ni Ina, ni Paler._

 _-Donc tu t'es déjà occupé de ça._

 _-Oui. J'ai commencé à me préparer pour la suite tu sais._

 _-Heureusement. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour te demander quelque chose. Actuellement seuls les pokémons légendaires seraient capable de créer un pendentif de pouvoirs ?_

 _-Si je lève l'interdiction oui. Ce seraient les seuls._

 _-Donc les autres pokémons ne sont pas encore capables d'en créer._

 _-J'ai prévu de leur redonner cette possibilité, comme ce que j'avais fait à l'époque de Simelya, mais j'attends que le moment soit venu. Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _-Je me demandais si l'Ordre serait capable de créer un pendentif de pouvoirs artificiel en utilisant des pokémons non légendaires._

 _-Ina m'avait informé qu'ils réalisaient des expériences sur plein de pokémons donc il est fort probable que ce soit le cas._

 _-Donc les pokémons de la région de Sinnoh sont quand même en danger face à l'Ordre._

 _-Malheureusement oui. Et je ne peux faire évacuer toute la région._

 _-Je sais bien_ , répondit Lasi.

Ayels, Lesline et Paler appelèrent Lasi. Ils devaient maintenant interroger tout le monde sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils allaient commencer par eux comme ça ils pourraient partir rapidement. Le dresseur de Kanto mit fin à sa conversation télépathique avec Arceus et il les rejoignit. Ils partirent dans une salle isolée afin de pouvoir interroger tout les témoins.

Pendant près de vingt minutes, Lasi et Leila répondirent aux différentes questions d'Ayels et Lesline puis finalement ils furent libérés. Paler était resté à l'extérieur de la salle pour faire patienter les autres témoins de l'incident pour les interroger après. Les deux dresseurs retrouvèrent Len et Emy qui avaient dû les attendre à l'extérieur.

Ils retournèrent au centre pokémon afin de se reposer un peu suite à l'incident. Ils s'installèrent dans l'espace détente du centre pokémon qui était totalement vide à ce moment là de la journée. Ni Lasi, ni Leila n'étaient choqués par ce qu'il s'était passé. Len et Emy par contre l'étaient encore un peu. Quand ils avaient accepté de voyager avec Lasi et Leila ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir quelque chose comme ça arriver si vite. Lasi avait sentit cela.

-On peut toujours se séparer pour le reste du voyage, proposa Lasi. Si vous n'êtes pas encore prêt.

Leila, Emy et Len regardèrent Lasi surpris.

-Non, refusa Emy. Nous avions dit qu'on était d'accord pour qu'on voyage ensemble. Tout les quatre.

-C'est ce qu'on avait convenu, confirma le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Mais je préfère vous le redire maintenant. Si à un moment vous sentez que ce n'est plus possible, dites-le moi aussitôt. Ma présence avec vous, vous met en danger. Je ne peux me permettre de rester avec vous si vous estimez que vous ne pouvez plus être avec moi.

Leila s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais elle se ravisa et baissa la tête. Lasi avait raison. Il y eut un silence puis finalement Emy soupira bruyamment avant de prendre la parole :

-Pour le moment, je suis encore d'accord pour qu'on continue le voyage ensemble. Et Len l'est également et Leila très certainement aussi.

La réponse de la dresseuse de Johto rassura Lasi.

-Bien, donc nous partons demain pour Littorella alors, décida le dresseur de Kanto.

Lasi se leva puis il commença à partir.

-Je vais marcher un peu seul, dit-il.

Le groupe regarda leur quatrième membre quitter le centre pokémon seul pour aller marcher. Après quelques instants Len et Emy se tournèrent vers Leila. La dresseuse de Riverte avait toujours la tête baissé et elle semblait préoccupée.

-Tu sais si il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda Len. Depuis qu'il est revenu de son entraînement avec Arcadia il a pas mal changé non ?

-Grâce à mes pouvoirs je parviens à ressentir ses émotions, répondit la détentrice du pendentif de Latias. Il est pas mal préoccupé. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes d'Arcadia et d'Arceus. Et ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt a renforcé cette peur. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu ressentir la présence des membres de l'Ordre l'a contrarié. D'autant plus qu'il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

-[]-

Lasi marchait sans but dans la ville. Il était contrarié. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait durant ces trois dernières années pour maîtriser mieux que quiconque les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été octroyés. Mais finalement il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour lui prouver qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir prétendre rivaliser avec l'Ordre. Cela le contrariait beaucoup.

Finalement il décida de s'installer quelque part dans le parc de la ville afin d'essayer de se vider l'esprit, comme Arcadia lui avait appris au début de son entraînement. Alors qu'il venait de se calmer, une voix familière retentit dans son esprit.

- _Alors tu es calmé ?_ Demanda Dialga.

- _Tu l'as senti ?_ Répondit Lasi.

- _Oui et je crois que Leila l'a aussi ressenti_.

 _-J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le sache pas,_ soupira le dresseur.

- _On a tous un côté dont on est peu fier._

 _-Je sais._

La voix de Dialga se tut. Au même moment l'adolescent sentit la présence de quelqu'un à proximité se déplaçant rapidement. Il se tourna vers l'entité en question. Il s'agissait d'un Linéon. Le pokémon était à plusieurs mètres de l'humain, en train de courir à travers le parc. Le pokémon s'arrêta un instant, s'inclina vers l'humain qui lui rendit son salut, puis il reprit sa course.

Le dresseur resta quelques instants sans rien faire de plus. Finalement Dialga le sorti de ses pensées.

- _Je pense que Leila t'attend_ , fit la voix de Dialga. _Elle n'était pas très bien tout à l'heure quand tu es parti. Te voir calmer devrait la rassurer._

Le jeune homme s'était apprêté à répliquer mais finalement il n'en fit rien. La phrase du pokémon légendaire l'avait fait sourire et lui avait fait du bien. Il décida de suivre son conseil et rentra au centre pokémon.

Lorsqu'il arriva au centre pokémon, il trouva Leila seule à l'endroit où il avait quitté le groupe un peu plus tôt. Elle semblait inquiète et un peu en colère. Lasi savait pourquoi. Il s'approcha et s'installa à côté de Leila.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de la discussion avec Sedza, dit-il.

La colère de Leila sembla s'éteindre en un instant.

-La prochaine fois je veux que tu me dises si il se passe quelque chose comme ça, demanda la jeune femme. Dans la situation actuelle on ne peut pas se permettre de garder des informations comme ça pour soi.

-Je te promets que je te dirais tout à présent, dit Lasi. Du moins ce qu'Arcadia me permet de te dire.

-Il y a des choses que tu dois garder pour toi ?

-Oui, sur des événements à venir.

Leila décida d'accepter cela. De toute manière elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des décisions d'Arcadia. La dresseuse vérifia l'état de Lasi qui était calmé.

-Tu disais un peu plus tôt que tu avais des lacunes sur le matériel que possédait l'Ordre de Setralph c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

-Je peux t'aider à résoudre ça alors. En ayant travaillé pour Elderen je suis au courant de toutes les informations que l'organisation dispose sur eux.

La nouvelle sembla ravir Lasi.

-Je veux bien, répondit le dresseur sans hésitation. Commençons dès maintenant.

Lasi décida qu'il valait mieux pour eux de discuter de cela dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Il proposa à Leila de le suivre. La jeune femme accepta. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans la chambre du dresseur puis utilisant chacun leur pouvoir ils entrèrent dans la sphère contenant la maison de Simelya. Il s'agissait de l'un des seuls endroits où personne ne pourraient les entendre.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le raid contre la Maîtresse

Le stade de Littorella, dans lequel se déroulaient depuis plusieurs semaines des épreuves du PokéAdventure, était comme à son habitude plein à craquer. Les habitants ne se lassaient toujours pas du spectacle des épreuves qui étaient proposés ici et les voyageurs passant par là en profitaient également pour assister aux épreuves.

Lasi et Leila avaient quiité Len et Emy deux heures plus tôt. Ils avaient réussi à trouver des places dans l'une des dernières rangées du stade. Néanmoins depuis là où ils étaient ils ne discernaient que des silhouettes, près d'une cinquantaine, qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout au centre du stade, sur un terrain couvert de sable. Seul le centre du terrain, dont le sol était fait de métal et où on pouvait discerner ce qui ressemblait à une trappe pour le moment fermée, n'accueillait pas la présence des silhouettes qui étaient les participants à l'épreuve. Heureusement pour Lasi et Leila de grands écrans avaient été installés en hauteur, au dessus des gradins du stade, leur permettant ainsi de voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Ils purent donc repérer facilement Len et Emy qui s'étaient mis côte à côte. Len avait choisi Fouinar pour cette épreuve tandis qu'Emy avait choisi Otaria.

Une voix s'éleva, celle de la femme qui allait commenter l'épreuve du jour.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle épreuve du PokéAdventure, présenta-t-elle. Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir une fois de plus une épreuve du raid ici même, dans le stade de Littorella !

La présentatrice rappela rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un tout nouveau type d'épreuve dont l'inspiration provenait d'un obstacle qui avait été mis en place durant la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto : la présence d'un pokémon protégeant un trésor.

Dans l'épreuve du raid, les participants devaient faire face à un adversaire particulièrement coriace et devaient s'allier pour réussir à triompher. Néanmoins ils disposaient d'un temps imparti pour réussir à battre cet adversaire. Et si jamais un participant était disqualifié, même si l'adversaire venait à être triomphé, celui-ci ne pouvait gagner l'un des emblèmes nécessaires pour participer au championnat.

Il fallait donc faire en sorte d'éliminer le plus rapidement possible l'adversaire tout en faisant attention à ne pas voir l'énergie de son bracelet tomber à zéro ou voir son coéquipier pokémon être mis hors combat afin de remporter l'emblème de l'épreuve.

Puisque tout les participants regardaient vers le centre du terrain, là où se trouvait la trappe, ils devaient certainement tous être au courant de ce qui les attendaient. Une tension parcourait tout les participants.

-Aujourd'hui nous avons le chance d'avoir une invitée d'exception pour cette épreuve ! Reprit la présentatrice. Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit, Cynthia, la maîtresse pokémon de la région de Sinnoh.

La large trappe s'ouvrit alors laissant monter une plateforme sur laquelle se trouvait plusieurs êtres. A la vu des sept nouveaux arrivants, un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les gradins tandis que la tension se fit beaucoup plus sentir parmi les participants.

Six pokémons et une femme étaient arrivés au milieu du terrain. Cynthia et son équipe venaient d'arriver. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la tenue sombre se trouvait au milieu, entourée de ses six pokémons : Carchacrok, Spiritomb, Roserade, Lucario, Togekiss et Milobellus.

-N'attendons pas plus longtemps pour lancer le début de cette épreuve, continua la présentatrice. Bon courage à tous les participants !

Un signal sonore retentit.

En un instant les six pokémons de la maîtresse agirent sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Spiritomb utilisa sa capacité vent mauvais vers le Nord-Ouest du terrain Milobellus utilisa surf vers le Nord-Est Lucario se mit à bombarder la partie Ouest du terrain de plusieurs aurasphères Roserade envoya plusieurs attaques tranch'herbe vers les participants de la zone Sud-Ouest Carchacrok parvint à provoquer une attaque séisme qui ne se propagea que dans le quartier Sud-Est Togekiss généra quant à lui une lame d'air qui se propagea sur tout l'Est du terrain.

Sur l'un des écrans qui affichaient l'état de tout les participants, une dizaine de photos devinrent sombre indiquant que ces dresseurs là avaient perdus. Un compteur apparut également indiquant que les participants avaient dix minutes devant eux pour réussir à terrasser Cynthia et ses pokémons.

Len et Emy se trouvaient tout les deux dans la zone de Togekiss. Fouinar les avait protégé tout les deux ainsi que l'Otaria de la dresseuse en utilisant la capacité abri.

-Mettez vous en formation comme convenu ! Ordonna Emy.

Les quatre autres dresseurs se trouvant dans la même partie du terrain qu'Emy et Len ainsi que leurs pokémons se mirent derrière la dresseuse et son Otaria. Len et Fouinar se mirent également derrière la dresseuse tandis qu'Otaria libéra une attaque surf qui vint s'écraser sur Togekiss qui parvint à encaisser toute l'attaque en utilisant abri.

Dans chacune des zones du terrain, une voix s'élevait à chaque fois, donnant des instructions aux autres dresseurs. Avant le début de l'épreuve, les participants avaient reçu des informations sur leur épreuve et sur leurs adversaires. Ils avaient pu alors tous mettre en place une stratégie afin de leur assurer leur victoire.

-Fouinar attaque le avec vive attaque ! Demanda Len.

Fouinar décolla rapidement vers Togekiss mais un pokémon le doubla en utilisant vitesse extrême. Il s'agissait d'un Arcanin qui frappa le pokémon de la maîtresse de Sinnoh. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et utilisa une attaque vibraqua sur le pokémon de type feu. Arcanin fut déstabilisé mais Fouinar arriva à son tour pour frapper l'évolution finale de Togepi.

-Togekiss riposte avec vampipoing, demanda Cynthia ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil ce qu'il se passait dans le quartier de Togekiss.

Le pokémon frappa à l'aide d'une de ses ailes Fouinar tout en récupérant un peu d'énergie. C'était la caractéristique principale de cette capacité. Au même moment le sol se fendit sous Togekiss, faisant surgir un Rototaupe qui tenta une attaque griffe acier. Togekiss esquiva habilement l'offensive. Un Avaltout arriva près de Togekiss et il utilisa sa capacité bomb-beurk qui parvint à atteindre sa cible. Togekiss s'illumina soudainement d'une intense lumière rose. Les quatre pokémons qui avaient attaqué le pokémon de la maîtresse, Fouinar, Arcanin, Rototaupe et Avaltout furent en un instant entourés par des lianes qui les ramenèrent auprès de leurs dresseurs. Juste après avoir quitté leur position d'avant, une force psychique avait frappé toute la zone autour de Togekiss. Heureusement aucun des pokémons ne s'étaient trouvés en dessous grâce aux lianes d'un Saquedeneu.

-Bien joué, félicita Emy.

Les six dresseurs de la zone avaient réussi à suivre le plan qu'ils avaient dressé juste avant le début de l'épreuve.

-Restons sur nos gardes, demanda la dresseuse du Avaltout. Cynthia a l'air de préparer quelque chose.

Derrière Togekiss, les six participants pouvaient apercevoir Cynthia qui affichait un visage confiant. Elle regardait régulièrement de tout les côtés pour s'assurer que tout se passer comme elle avait prévu.

-Tu as raison, approuva Len. Ça m'étonnerait que la maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh soit venue sans avoir préparer une stratégie.

Togekiss forma une attaque lame d'air qu'il envoya vers le groupe. Fouinar se posa au devant du groupe et généra le bouclier bleu de la capacité abri afin de protéger tout le monde.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda le dresseur au Arcanin. On refait la même stratégie ?

La question avait été posé à Emy. Avant le début de l'épreuve tout le monde avait décidé de lui faire confiance pour qu'elle soit leur stratège durant cette épreuve. C'est donc elle qui devait donner les ordres pour les six participants qui devaient s'occuper de battre Togekiss.

Emy essaya de réfléchir rapidement et Togekiss envoya une autre lame d'air. Cette fois-ci ce fut Arcanin qui dressa la capacité abri pour les protéger.

-Essayons d'une autre manière, décida Emy.

La jeune femme commença à leur expliquer sa stratégie quand soudain une boule de feu se dégagea juste à côté de Cynthia en se dirigeant vers le ciel. La boule de feu explosa et une puissante onde de choc se propagea dans tout le stade. Les combats s'arrêtèrent pendant un instant alors que tous essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Carchacrok venait de tirer une boule de feu vers le ciel. Le ciel qui jusqu'à présent avait été clair commença à s'obscurcir.

-Regroupez vous et préparez vous à vous protéger à tour de rôle ! Prévint une voix forte lointaine.

C'était un dresseur provenant d'un autre groupe qui avait donné l'ordre. Tout les participants se mirent à former plusieurs groupes et se tinrent prêt à alterner les capacités abri. Des lueurs rouges se mirent à apparaître dans le ciel obscure. Puis finalement des rochers traversèrent le ciel pour percuter le sol du terrain.

Carchacrok venait d'utiliser draco météor, une capacité de type dragon surpuissante qui permettait de faire atterrir des rochers provenant de l'espace dans toute une zone. Les pokémons de la maîtresse se mirent à bouger également, en faisant attention à ne pas s'approcher des zones d'impacts de l'attaque de Carchacrok.

-C'était donc ça qu'elle avait prévue, comprit le dresseur au Saquedeneu.

-Elle nous a bien eu, se vexa le dresseur au Rototaupe.

-Attention Togekiss arrive, prévint Emy.

Le pokémon de Cynthia se déplaça rapidement sans se préoccuper des rochers tombant du ciel. Len comprit rapidement pourquoi.

-Togekiss est de type fée, prévint-il. Il est immunisé à draco météor.

Len décida de se détacher du groupe avec Fouinar pour contrer l'offensive de Togekiss qui s'approchait dangereusement. Togekiss fut soudainement entourée d'une lumière blanche et il passa juste à côté de Len et Fouinar, sans se préoccuper d'eux et il s'apprêta à percuter Emy. Au dernier moment Arcanin dressa son attaque abri ce qui permit de protéger la jeune femme.

-Fouinar approche toi de Togekiss avec vive-attaque puis frappe le avec queue de fer ! Ordonna Len.

-Saquedeneu utilise fouet lianes pour empêcher Togekiss de fuir.

Le pokémon plante fit jaillir de son corps des lianes très rapidement qui s'entourèrent autour de Togekiss. Fouinar arriva rapidement devant le pokémon adverse et le frappa à l'aide de sa queue transformée temporairement en fer. Le choc fut rude pour le pokémon de Cynthia, cependant cela lui permet de se défaire de l'emprise de Saquedeneu et de s'échapper plus loin en utilisant vitesse extrême.

-Len derrière toi ! Avertit Emy.

Len se retourna et put voir au dernier moment un rocher de draco météor s'écraser juste devant lui en provoquant une explosion. Le souffle de l'explosion le projeta plus loin en lui faisant perdre vingt-trois pour cent de ses points de vie.

Fouinar se dépêcha d'arriver à ses côtés puis il dressa rapidement la capacité abri permettant à son dresseur de ne pas être touché par une offensive de Togekiss.

-Merci, souffla Len.

Otaria lança une attaque laser glace en direction de Togekiss mais le pokémon de la maîtresse parvint à esquiver sans difficulté le laser.

-Reviens vite ici, demanda le dresseur au Arcanin. C'est trop dangereux pour le moment.

Len commença à se diriger vers le groupe mais un rocher de draco météor l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Heureusement le dresseur était assez loin pour n'avoir pris aucun dégâts de plus.

-Attendez on va s'en suivre au plan que j'avais prévu, dit Emy. Len tu sais quoi faire déjà.

Le dresseur de Riverte fit signe qu'il savait et il fit signe à Fouinar de le suivre. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le centre de l'arène, là où se trouvait Cynthia.

Cela n'échappa pas à Togekiss qui en un instant se mouva pour arriver entre la maîtresse de Sinnoh et Len et Fouinar.

-Queue de fer ! Ordonna Len.

Fouinar brandit sa queue en fer et tenta de frapper Togekiss. Ce dernier usa de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour essayer d'empêcher le coup de l'atteindre.

-Maintenant ! Fit signe Len.

Emy avait fini de rappeler la stratégie au reste du groupe. Arcanin portant Avaltout arriva en un instant grâce à vitesse extrême près de Togekiss. Avaltout utilisa alors son attaque bomb-beurk sur Togekiss qui ne put esquiver. Étant de type fée, l'attaque de type poison causa de sérieux dommages au pokémon de la maîtresse qui décida de s'écarter. Cependant le pokémon n'abandonna pas le combat pour autant. Il fonça à toute vitesse vers le groupe de cinq dresseurs, Rototaupe, Saquedeneu et Otaria.

-Vite utilise abri, demanda Emy.

Togekiss fut entouré d'une lumière blanche et Otaria dressa aussi vite qu'il put son bouclier bleu. Au moment où le bouclier fut dressé, un cri se fit entendre et un des dresseurs fut expulsé en dehors de la zone que recouvrait abri avec Togekiss. Il s'agissait du dresseur au Rototaupe. Arcanin s'apprêta à aller porter son secours au dresseur mais un rocher de draco météor changea étrangement de destination pour aller s'écraser juste devant Arcanin lui infligeant quelques dégâts. Togekiss utilisa ensuite son attaque éclat magique sur le dresseur et un son se dégagea du bracelet du dresseur. Le dresseur au Rototaupe était disqualifié.

-Bon je vais tenter quelque chose, indiqua le dresseur au Saquedeneu à Emy. Prépare-toi à utiliser abri.

Togekiss tenta une nouvelle fois de frapper un dresseur dans le groupe.

-Vas-y Saquedeneu, dit le dresseur.

Le pokémon s'avança et au même moment Togekiss fut entouré de sa lumière blanche indiquant qu'il allait utiliser vitesse extrême. Otaria dressa abri suffisamment rapidement. Puis d'un coup Saquedeneu libéra une attaque onde de choc. Ne pouvant esquiver l'attaque Togekiss fut touché et s'écrasa au sol. Il essaya de se relever mais finalement il n'y parvint pas. Il était hors combat.

-Pas de temps à perdre, dit Emy. Maintenant on a une ouverture.

-Arcanin utilise vitesse extrême pour attaquer Cynthia, demanda le dresseur du pokémon feu.

-Fouinar utilise vive-attaque et suis le, ordonna Len.

Arcanin arriva en un instant à l'autre bout du terrain. Cynthia avait le dos tourné. Cependant Arcanin fut arrêté par le Lucario de la maîtresse. Le pokémon combat parvint à saisir le pokémon de feu, à lui appliquer une attaque forte-paume avant de l'envoyer au loin où il atterrit sur une autre équipe de dresseurs. Puis le Lucario généra une aurasphère qu'il envoya sur le groupe. Emy put entendre le bruit du bracelet du dresseur d'Arcanin émettre le bruit indiquant qu'il était disqualifié.

Fouinar, étant plus lent qu'Arcanin, avait néanmoins réussi à passer Lucario. Cependant Milobellus l'arrêta en le frappant avec sa queue. Néanmoins l'attaque avait fait peu de dégâts au pokémon. C'est alors qu'une attaque fatal-foudre toucha Milobellus. L'attaque avait été lancé par un Raichu d'un autre groupe de dresseurs.

La première partie du plan des participants à l'épreuve était terminée. A présent que l'un des pokémons de Cynthia avait été mis hors combat, les autres pokémons allaient commencer à être débordés. La deuxième partie de leur plan était simple : réussir à affaiblir autant que possible les pokémons de Cynthia tout en essayant d'attaquer la maîtresse de Sinnoh afin de réduire les points de vie de son bracelet.

Carchacrok s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque séisme lorsque ses jambes furent soudainement gelés grâce à une attaque laser glace de l'Otaria d'Emy. Un Mackogneur arriva devant le pokémon dragon et il profita du fait que son adversaire ne puisse bouger pour lancer une attaque close combat. Il frappa plusieurs fois Carchacrok puis lorsqu'il eut terminé son dernier coup le pokémon de la maîtresse s'écroula, inconscient.

Une attaque rayon chargé parvint alors à toucher Cynthia lui faisant perdre quelques précieux points de vie.

-Vas-y Spiritomb, ordonna Cynthia. Il est temps pour nous de leur montrer ce que l'on a réservé pour eux.

En un instant une vague d'énergie sombre s'échappa du corps de Spiritomb. En quelque secondes l'énergie avait recouvert totalement le sol du terrain et avait formé une sorte de cube. Depuis l'extérieur on ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du cube. Et depuis l'intérieur, on ne pouvait voir que cette masse sombre.

-Je ne peux plus bouger, informa une dresseuse.

-Moi aussi, indiqua un autre.

Petit à petit les dresseurs et leurs pokémons se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils étaient paralysés.

-Où est passé Cynthia ? Demanda soudainement l'un des participants. Et ses pokémons ne sont plus là également.

La maîtresse de Sinnoh et ses pokémons encore en état de se battre avaient totalement disparu. Tout le monde fut aux aguets. Le calme s'installa tandis que la tension se fit bien plus présente.

Puis soudain un participant tomba au sol avant que son bracelet n'émette le bruit signifiant qu'il était disqualifié. Après quelques secondes un autre s'écroula de la même manière.

-Faites attention ils sont dissimulés grâce aux pouvoirs de Spiritomb, avertit une dresseuse.

-Ceux qui peuvent demandez à vos pokémons d'utiliser régénération, demanda un homme.

Les dresseurs en question donnèrent l'ordre immédiatement à leur pokémon. Soudain l'un de ces dresseurs chuta sur le sol avant que son bracelet indique qu'il était disqualifié.

-Ceux qui peuvent utiliser régénération sont visés en priorité, indiqua Len.

Le dresseur de Riverte remarqua alors qu'un dresseur et son pokémon, un Leveinard, avaient un comportement étrange. Ils étaient en train de danser d'une étrange manière. Le pokémon avait réussi à se libérer de la paralysie en utilisant régénération puis il avait certainement dû utiliser cette même capacité pour permettre à son dresseur de bouger.

Le dresseur et le Leveinard furent alors entourés d'une lumière blanche. Len remarqua alors que l'humain portait un bracelet avec un cristal. Il comprit alors ce dont il s'agissait. Leveinard était en train de préparer une capacité Z. Et si il utilisait régénération il y avait de fortes chances que la capacité permettent à tous de retrouver la possibilité de bouger.

Après quelques instants la lumière blanche disparut tandis qu'un halo de lumière se répandit dans tout l'endroit. Tous les participants et leur pokémons furent soignés de leur paralysie.

Len sentit d'un coup une présence à côté de lui et il eut le réflexe de faire une roulade sur le côté. Il put alors voir pendant un court instant le bras de Lucario à travers les ténèbres, à quelques centimètres de là où il était juste avant.

-Fouinar vive-attaque !

Le pokémon essaya d'atteindre le bras du Lucario mais ce dernier disparut juste avant d'être atteint.

-Je m'occupe du reste, prévint une dresseuse accompagnée par un Alakazam.

Le pokémon de la dresseuse avait les yeux fermés, essayant de détecter la présence de Cynthia et de ses pokémons dans l'ombre. Finalement il détecta une présence dans l'ombre et il utilisa ses pouvoirs psychique pour faire sortir l'être.

Il s'agissait de Cynthia. Tous les pokémons se ruèrent vers la maîtresse de Sinnoh afin d'essayer de lui faire perdre la totalité de ses points de vie mais les pokémons de Cynthia encore en état de se battre les arrêtèrent.

Après quelques échanges cependant un puissant signal sonore se fit entendre. Les ténèbres recouvrant le terrain s'effacèrent petit à petit. Derrière Cynthia étaient apparus un Teraclope et un Magirêve. Ces derniers avaient utilisé la capacité ombre portée pour se déplacer à travers les ténèbres sans être dérangés et avait réussi en un instant à réduire les points de vie de la maîtresse de Sinnoh à zéro.

-Et c'est terminé ! Cria la voix de la présentatrice. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur de cette étrange boîte mais il faut croire que ce Teraclope et ce Magirêve sont ceux qui ont réduits les points de vie de Cynthia à zéro. Félicitations à tous !

Le public se mit à acclamer la victoire des participants du PokéAdventure. Tous les participants semblaient exténués. Cependant malgré ce que venait de réaliser Cynthia, la femme semblait être encore capable de se battre. Mais c'était terminé. Elle passa rapidement auprès de tout les participants et elle les félicita individuellement avant de rejoindre la plateforme centrale et de disparaître de nouveau sous terre.

Après quelques minutes, les participants reçurent à tour de rôle leur emblème, prouvant ainsi leur victoire durant cette épreuve. Certains venaient de remporter le deuxième emblème nécessaire pour leur participation à la compétition du PokéAdventure. Len et Emy venaient de recevoir leur premier emblème. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à en gagner un autre et ils pourraient également participer à la compétition.

Peu après la remise des emblèmes, Lasi et Leila quittèrent les gradins du stade. Ils n'avaient plus rien à y faire. Ils se mirent donc à attendre Len et Emy en dehors du stade.

-Ça m'a un peu rappelé mon entraînement cette épreuve, avoua Lasi.

-Ah bon ? S'enquit la dresseuse de Riverte.

-La fin de mon entraînement a consisté à me battre contre plusieurs personnes en même temps, un peu comme Cynthia aujourd'hui. Mais elle s'est bien mieux débrouillée que moi.

-Tu as affronté Simelya, Claris, Inaris, Kaliv et Arcadia durant ton entraînement c'est ça ? Comprit Leila.

-Oui. Comment as-tu deviné pour Simelya et les autres ?

-Adrian et moi avons fait pas mal de recherche sur le lieu où tu as fait ton entraînement et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que le lieu était en lien avec l'époque de Simelya. Ça ne faisait aucun doute que si tu réalisais ton entraînement là-bas c'était pour exploiter ce lien.

Les noms de Lasi et Leila furent criés. Les deux interpellés dirigèrent leur regard vers la sortie du stade. Len et Emy, collés l'un à l'autre et se tenant par la main, se dirigèrent vers les deux dresseurs.

-Félicitations pour votre victoire ! Félicita Leila.

Les deux dresseurs remercièrent la jeune femme.

-Quelle est notre destination à présent ? Demanda Leila.

-On peut aller soit à Charbourg, soit à Vestigion, proposa Lasi. Charbourg est plus proche et on pourrait regagner directement Vestigion en passant par la piste cyclable. Sinon on peut se diriger d'abord vers Vestigion mais on devra tout d'abord passer par Floraville.

Lorsque Lasi évoqua le nom de Floraville, Emy et Len semblèrent se souvenir de quelque chose.

-A ce qu'il paraît il y a un tournoi de combats pokémons qui va avoir lieu dans quelques jours à Floraville, dit Len. Quelqu'un nous en a parlé tout à l'heure.

-Ça pourrait être sympa d'aller y participer, ajouta Emy.

Lasi approuva l'idée. Il n'était pas encore totalement certain d'être de nouveau habitué aux combats pokémon et ce tournoi serait l'occasion de pratiquer un peu plus.

-Tu es partante Leila ? Demanda Emy.

La jeune femme répondit avec assurance qu'elle était toujours prête pour un combat pokémon. Leur décision était précise. Ils se dirigèrent vers Floraville afin de participer au tournoi local avant de rejoindre Vestigion.

Len et Emy s'échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse que Lasi et Leila ne purent entendre puis les deux amoureux rirent de bon cœur.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le Tournoi de Floraville

Le groupe des quatre dresseurs était finalement arrivé à temps à Floraville. Ils étaient arrivés la veille, juste avant le tournoi local, très tard durant la nuit. Le chemin pour venir jusqu'à Floraville avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Len et Emy s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois pour admirer le paysage et le groupe en avait profité pour faire plus de pauses qu'à leur habitude. Le paysage qui s'offrait au groupe au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de Floraville semblait unique et les dresseurs souhaitaient graver ce décor dans leur mémoire. Floraville était une ville reconnue dans le monde entier pour sa production de fleurs en tout genre et les premiers champs de fleurs commençaient à apparaître à quelques jours de marche de la ville.

Le jour du tournoi, le groupe se dirigea vers le stade de la ville. La veille, ils n'avaient pu admirer la beauté de la ville entourée de champs de fleurs ce qu'ils firent durant le chemin pour se rendre au stade dans lequel se déroulait le tournoi.

-On s'occupe des inscriptions, indiqua Len, une fois arrivé devant le stade. Surtout vous ne bougez pas.

Le dresseur de Riverte et celle de Johto partirent inscrire le groupe au tournoi. Lasi et Leila purent voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mondes d'inscrits. En plus des quatre dresseurs il y avait seize personnes qui étaient inscrites. Cependant puisqu'il s'agissait d'un tournoi local, cela n'étonna pas les deux dresseurs.

En attendant Len et Emy, Lasi et Leila purent voir des personnes prendre la direction des gradins du stade. Tous étaient habillés de tenue de soirée ou de cérémonie. Les deux dresseurs Len et Emy revinrent finalement.

-C'est un tournoi un peu spécial en fait, expliqua Len. On nous en avait rapidement parlé mais on ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Lasi.

-C'est un tournoi dans lequel les participants doivent tous porter une tenue de soirée, répondit Emy. Mais ils peuvent nous prêter des tenues.

Lasi et Leila comprenaient à présent la tenue des différentes personnes qu'ils avaient pu voir entrer dans les gradins des spectateurs.

-Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Len.

L'homme de Riverte prit Lasi par l'épaule et il l'emmena dans la direction inverse que prenaient Emy et Leila.

-On va devoir aller se préparer avant le début du tournoi, indiqua l'homme. On a eu de la chance car ça allait bientôt commencer.

-Oui ça aurait été dommage de manquer le tournoi, répondit Lasi. Au fait il y a d'autres choses qui différent des tournois classiques ?

-Les matchs sont des matchs double, répondit Len. Je ferais équipe avec Emy et donc toi avec Leila.

Len et Lasi arrivèrent dans la pièce dans laquelle ils allaient pouvoir se changer. La pièce était en deux parties : une première constituée d'une trentaine de casiers permettant aux participants de déposer leur vêtement et une deuxième partie dans laquelle se trouvait de nombreux costumes très élégants qui étaient portés en général dans des événements très importants.

-J'ai déjà entendu de parler de tournois où les participants devaient se déguiser ou porter des tenues de ce genre, dit Lasi. Mais en général les tournois avec ce genre de tenue ont lieu dans des manoirs ou dans des gigantesques demeures.

-C'est vrai mais c'est ce qui fait que ce tournoi est si spécial, répondit Len en se dirigeant tout d'abord dans la deuxième partie de la pièce. Attends ici je vais trouver quelque chose pour toi.

Lasi accepta. Il aurait certainement incapable de trouver une bonne tenue et son ami l'avait deviné. Len revint quelques instants après avec deux costumes : l'un noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire l'autre bleu marine avec une chemise et une cravate noire. Il donna le deuxième costume à Lasi.

Pendant qu'ils se changeaient, Lasi remarqua que Len semblait étrangement impatient.

-Il y a quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune homme. Je t'ai déjà vu être impatient pour des épreuves du PokéAdventure mais jamais pour des combats pokémons.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'a décidé de porter Emy, répondit le garçon de Riverte. Vu ce qu'on a comme costumes je m'attends à ce qu'elle ait quelque chose de magnifique. Tu ne te poses pas la question pour Leila ?

Lasi s'arrêta un instant. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas penser. Mais maintenant que Len lui en avait parlé il avait envie de savoir quelle tenue pourrait porter Leila durant le tournoi. La réaction de Lasi fit sourire Len.

-Ce tournoi est peut être l'occasion pour toi de dire ce que tu ressens à Leila d'accord, suggéra Len.

Lasi se tourna un peu surpris vers son ami. Len savait ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Leila ? Son conseil semblait le confirmer.

-Tu l'as deviné depuis quand ? Demanda Lasi.

-Tu te souviens avant la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto ? Répondit Len. On avait discuté tout les deux et je t'avais demandé si tu avais quelqu'un en vue. Tu m'avais confirmé que c'était le cas mais que tu avais décidé de ne rien dévoiler. A ce moment là j'ai commencé à avoir quelques doutes là-dessus. Puis quand on s'est revu à Yumana j'ai eu la confirmation que tu aimes Leila.

-Ça s'est remarqué ? Interrogea le porteur de pendentif.

-Avec Emy on l'a remarqué. On en a un peu discuté d'ailleurs tout les deux. Et on a décidé de ne pas intervenir entre vous deux. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Ah ? s'étonna Lasi.

-Quand on nous a parlé de ce tournoi, on nous l'a présenté sous le surnom qui lui ait donné dans la région à savoir le tournoi des couples. Ça nous a donné envie d'y participer avec Emy puis on a pensé que ça pourrait être un moyen que vous parliez tout les deux de ce que vous ressentez. Après on s'est mêlé d'une histoire qui ne nous regarde pas donc je comprendrais que tu nous en veuilles.

Lasi trouvait leur intervention un peu maladroite. Il aurait préféré qu'ils lui en parlent avant de décider cela. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard et il décida de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur.

-C'est pas grave, dit Lasi. J'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez avant. Mais bon j'aurais accepté votre proposition je pense.

-Désolé, s'excusa Len. Sinon je peux te dire quelque chose concernant Leila ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Len mit sa main près de sa bouche comme pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse les entendre dans la pièce mais ils étaient seuls.

-Avec Emy on est sûr que Leila a des sentiments pour toi, répondit Len. Et pour aujourd'hui on a pas vu avec toi mais on en a parlé avec Leila. Elle a accepté de participer à ce tournoi avec toi. Donc si tu te sens capable aujourd'hui de lui parler de ça, n'hésites pas.

Lasi remercia son ami pour le conseil. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent de se préparer puis ils sortirent.

Ils arrivèrent directement à l'intérieur le terrain du stade. Lasi remarqua rapidement que tous les participants étaient également bien habillés ainsi que les spectateurs. Les hommes portaient des costumes semblables à ceux que portaient Len et Lasi tandis que les femmes portaient des robes ou des costumes semblables à ceux des hommes. Emy et Leila n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Après ce que lui avait dit Len, Lasi se sentit un peu stressé.

-Tout va bien se passer, rassura Len. Elles ne devraient plus en avoir pour longtemps.

La phrase de l'homme de Riverte ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur Lasi. Ce dernier essaya de s'apaiser comme il avait appris à le faire durant son entraînement avec Arcadia mais c'était plus difficile qu'habituellement. Il sentit alors deux énergies apaisantes déferler en lui. Après quelques instants Lasi se sentit mieux et il remercia les deux êtres qui l'avaient aidé : Dialga et Sworald.

- _Merci pour votre soutien_ , les avait remercié le jeune homme.

Sworald lui avait fait parvenir un simple « _Courage_ » mais qui lui fit reprendre confiance.

-Len ! Appela une voix familière.

Emy et Leila arrivèrent. Len et Lasi se tournèrent vers les deux dresseuses qui arrivaient en robe. Leur robes étaient très similaire. Celle d'Emy était rouge tandis que celle de Leila était bleue. Les deux robes leurs arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Seule Leila avait changé de coiffure pour le tournoi. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon dessiné près de la nuque sur le côté droit. Lasi fut stupéfait par la beauté de la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Tu es magnifique, complimenta Len à Emy en venant prendre ses mains.

-Toi aussi, répondit Emy.

Un silence s'en suivit. Len et Emy se mirent à regarder tantôt Lasi, tantôt Leila. Lasi s'avança vers Leila.

-Cette robe te va très bien, dit Lasi confiant.

Il dévia rapidement le regard pour ne pas regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. La réponse de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je trouve que ce costume te va bien aussi, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Merci, murmura Lasi.

Len et Emy affichèrent un visage satisfait. C'était un début.

-Ça va bientôt commencer alors faisons tous de notre mieux, proposa Emy.

-Oui, répondirent les trois autres dresseurs.

Les quatre dresseurs se tournèrent vers une estrade se trouvant dans un coin du stade. Emy et Len s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se tinrent la main. En regardant les autres groupes de participant, Lasi se rendit compte que tous se comportaient comme Emy et Len. Le dresseur ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce tournoi portait bien son surnom de tournoi des couples.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme et une femme, habillés de la même manière que les différents participants du tournoi, arrivèrent sur l'estrade. C'était eux qui allaient servir de présentateurs durant ce tournoi.

Ils expliquèrent le principe du tournoi : celui de prouver le lien entre les différents duos de participants. Durant ce tournoi tout les matchs seraient des matchs doubles à un pokémon. Chaque participant pouvait choisir de garder ou de changer de pokémon entre deux matchs. Il y avait dix duos qui allaient participer au tournoi donc l'un des duos se verraient qualifier directement en final après leur première victoire. Ce duo allait être choisi de manière aléatoire. Une seule défaite d'un quelconque duo entraînait directement la disqualification du duo pour le tournoi. Et les matchs s'arrêtaient dès lors que les deux pokémons d'un des duos n'étaient plus en état de se battre.

Après cela ils montrèrent sur un écran le déroulement des différents matchs qui étaient déterminés de manière aléatoire. C'est ainsi que le duo que formaient Lasi et Leila se retrouva à faire parti de l'éventuel duo qui n'aurait besoin que de réaliser un seul match pour se qualifier pour la finale.

-A présent nous allons pouvoir commencer les matchs de ce tournoi, indiqua la présentatrice.

Les seize participants qui ne participaient pas au premier combat furent conduit en face de l'estrade, de l'autre côté du terrain où ils s'installèrent sur des chaises prévues à cet effet.

Les combats du premier round se déroulèrent rapidement. Les différents duos qui s'affrontèrent montrèrent aux spectateurs la force de leur coopération. Tous ne parlaient que brièvement à l'autre membre du duo, en général pour avertir lorsque l'un d'entre eux allaient avoir besoin de l'autre pour se défendre ou pour réaliser certaines actions coordonnées.

Le premier match de Len et Emy fit opposer le Fouinar et le Morphée des deux dresseurs à deux Typhlosions. Malgré la puissance des pokémons de type feu et la capacité de leurs dresseurs à se coordonner, Len et Emy parvinrent à remporter leur premier match.

En attendant leur premier match, Lasi et Leila demeurèrent silencieux. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient regarder le match. Lasi était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à une manière d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant avec Leila. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver cela. Devait-il évoquer directement ce qu'il ressentait ? Devait-il attendre le moment adéquat ? Ou devait-il attendre que ça lui vienne naturellement ? Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à répondre à ses questions.

Pour essayer de trouver du courage il observa à plusieurs moments Leila du coin de l'œil mais elle semblait également en pleine réflexion. Néanmoins le jeune homme était incapable de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais si ce que Len lui avait dit était vrai, Leila avait très certainement des sentiments pour lui.

Finalement, l'heure du dernier match de ce premier round arriva. Lasi et Leila se levèrent en même temps et après s'être adressé un rapide regard ils s'avancèrent pour prendre place sur le terrain. En les voyant arriver sur le terrain, certaines personnes les reconnurent, que ce soit parmi les spectateurs ou les participants. Ces deux dresseurs avaient déjà fait leur preuve durant de nombreux matchs d'arènes et tous savaient à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer difficile à battre. Pour certains, l'issue de ce tournoi ne faisait aucun doute.

Ce match opposa Lasi et Leila à deux dresseurs ayant leur âge. Lasi et Leila choisirent Lucario et Absol pour ce combat, tandis que leurs adversaires choisirent d'envoyer un Pingoléon et un Torterra. Étrangement Lasi sentit le stress monter en lui. Ne parvenant pas à savoir d'où provenait ce stress, il ferma les yeux un instant.

-Ça va aller Lasi, c'est pas la première fois qu'on combat ensemble pas vrai ? Rassura Leila en voyant que son ami commençait à stresser.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Tu as raison.

Le jeune homme du Bourg-Palette prit une profonde inspiration. Puis les deux présentateurs déclarèrent le début du match.

-Pingoléon grimpe sur Torterra, demanda le dresseur du pokémon avant d'ajouter à sa partenaire, Keia, vas-y.

-Torterra utilise séisme ! Ordonna la dresseuse adverse.

-Lucario prépare aurasphère, indiqua Lasi.

-Absol protège toi avec Lucario en utilisant abri, dit Leila.

Le sol se mit à trembler au moment où Pingoléon sauta pour arriver sur le dos de son partenaire. Absol arriva à temps pour dresser le bouclier bleu autour d'elle et de Lucario les protégeant ainsi de l'attaque séisme. Dès que le bouclier se brisa, Lucario envoya son aurasphère qui toucha Pingoléon sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de bouger. Puis sans que Lasi ne dise quoique ce soit, Lucario fonça vers Torterra en utilisant vitesse extrême.

-Utilise close combat ! Demanda Lasi.

Lucario arriva au même moment devant le pokémon plante et il l'asséna de plusieurs coup de poing. Absol s'avança un peu mais ne fit rien. Elle attendit le bon moment pour agir.

-Torterra réutilise séisme.

Lucario fit un saut vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner et il arriva derrière Absol qui dressa de nouveau le bouclier bleu d'abri les protégeant une fois de plus de l'attaque.

-Absol utilise lance-flamme, demanda Leila dès qu'abri fut brisé.

Les flammes vinrent toucher Torterra mais rapidement Pingoléon utilisa hydrocanon pour les repousser. Lucario utilisa alors vitesse extrême pour arriver sur le côté de Torterra, fit un bond pour arriver face à Pingoléon et il réutilisa close combat pour attaquer le pokémon aquatique. Ce dernier n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'arrêter d'utiliser hydrocanon et de s'échapper en utilisant aqua-jet.

Cependant en un instant Absol arrêta son attaque lance-flammes et Leila lui demanda d'utiliser son attaque coupe psycho sur Pingoléon. La pokémon ténèbres parvint à déterminer la trajectoire nécessaire à son attaque pour toucher le pokémon adverse.

-Torterra attaque Absol avec végé-attak.

-Lucario utilise vitesse extrême, demanda Lasi.

Des racines se mirent à sortir du sol en un instant en essayant d'agripper Absol. Cependant Lucario arriva rapidement aux côtés d'Absol qu'il prit dans ses bras. Puis le pokémon repartit en utilisant vitesse extrême afin de leur faire esquiver à tout les deux la puissante attaque de type plante.

-Attaque les avec aqua-jet Pingoléon.

Lucario continua sa course puis, quand Pingoléon ne fut qu'à un mètre de lui et d'Absol, il jeta dans les airs la pokémon tandis que lui fit une roulade pour esquiver l'attaque du pokémon eau.

-Absol utilise rayon chargé, demanda Leila.

La pokémon fit jaillir de sa corne un rayon électrique qui toucha Pingoléon. Le pokémon de type eau n'avait réussit à toucher aucun de ses adversaires et il avait en plus pris des dégâts.

-Lucario aurasphère de nouveau, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon termina sa roulade et il envoya une aurasphère sur Pingoléon en se retournant vers son adversaire. Le pokémon aquatique ne put esquiver l'attaque qui provoqua une explosion l'expulsant plus loin. Lorsque le pokémon toucha le sol, l'arbitre du match déclara qu'il était incapable de poursuivre le combat. Le dresseur du pokémon le rappela.

-Désolé de vous laisser tout seul toi et Torterra, s'excusa le dresseur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit sa partenaire. Torterra, utilise séisme.

-Absol abri ! Demanda Leila.

Absol et Lucario se rapprochèrent pour que la pokémon puisse générer son bouclier pour les protéger tout les deux. Séisme fut donc contré une fois de plus. Cependant la dresseuse du Torterra décida de demander à son pokémon de répéter l'attaque. Si Lasi et Leila pensaient pouvoir s'en sortir en utilisant abri seulement, ils risquaient d'être surpris. Plus abri était utilisé à la suite et plus la capacité avait de chances d'échouer.

Cependant Absol parvint à générer abri plusieurs fois de suite. Ce fut finalement au bout du sixième bouclier que les dresseurs remarquèrent que celui-ci n'apparaîtrait pas.

-Lucario rapproche toi de Torterra, demanda Lasi. Et prépare-toi à utiliser riposte.

Lucario se dépêcha de rejoindre le pokémon adverse. Lasi avait décidé de passer à l'offensive. Lucario n'ayant pris aucun dégâts depuis le début du combat il pourrait résister à une attaque séisme.

Le sol trembla de nouveau, cependant cela ne sembla pas perturber Lucario qui prenait des dégâts malgré l'attaque. Il arriva face à Torterra. Son poing brilla d'une lumière blanche et le pokémon de type combat frappa son adversaire avec le poing.

-Absol attaque lance-flamme, ordonna Leila.

Lucario fit un bond et la pokémon de type ténèbres cracha son jet de flammes qui provoqua de sérieux dommages à Torterra. Finalement après quelques instants, le pokémon s'écroula. Il ne pouvait plus combattre.

Le public se mit à applaudir pour féliciter les dresseurs et les pokémons qui avaient combattu. Lasi souffla puis adressa un regard à Leila.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Oui, merci, répondit le jeune homme en prenant la main de la dresseuse.

Lasi et Leila levèrent leur mains liées et saluèrent les spectateurs avant de quitter l'estrade. Ni Lasi, ni Leila ne décidèrent de quitter la main de l'autre jusqu'à arriver à leur place.

-Alors ce combat ? Demanda Len à Lasi quand le dresseur s'installa sur sa chaise.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec les matchs d'arène, répondit Lasi. Mais ça reste sympa.

-Vous avez bien réussi à vous battre ensemble surtout, fit remarquer Emy. A aucun moment vous n'avez communiqué ensemble. Vous avez juste donné vos ordres et l'autre s'est adapté. Même vos pokémons ont fait ça.

-Vous n'utilisez pas vos pendentifs pour communiquer quand même ? Demanda Len.

-Non, répondit Leila. Mais dans les combats on doit toujours s'adapter à la situation donc à force on doit certainement avoir une bonne capacité d'adaptation.

Lasi était d'accord avec Leila là-dessus. Néanmoins pendant le match il avait pu sentir autre chose. Une sorte de lien s'était formée entre les deux dresseurs ainsi que leur pokémons ce qui lui avait permis de s'adapter plus rapidement. Le dresseur pensa que cela devait certainement venir du fait qu'ils se connaissent suffisamment bien pour prédire ce que l'autre prévoyait de faire. Lasi avait déjà vécu ça avec ses pokémons. Parfois en indiquant seulement le nom d'une capacité, ses pokémons étaient capables de comprendre ce que Lasi souhaitait qu'ils fassent. C'était une technique qui leurs permettaient ainsi de ne pas dévoiler l'action qu'ils comptaient réaliser à leur adversaire.

Les matchs reprirent. Len et Emy arrivèrent jusqu'en demi-finale où ils perdirent contre un couple ayant la cinquantaine. Puisque Lasi et Leila avaient été tiré au sort pour faire parti du duo qui arriverait directement en finale après une victoire, les deux dresseurs purent regarder tout les matchs tranquillement. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas le cas. Comme avant leur premier match, les deux dresseurs étaient tout deux en pleine réflexion.

Lasi cherchait encore une réponse à ses questions mais il n'y parvenait pas.

 _Non. Essayer de répondre à ces questions ne m'apportera rien à part plus d'hésitation. Cela fait trop longtemps que je me pose ces questions et que je ne trouve pas de réponse. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a pas ? Dans tout les cas ce n'est pas la solution._

 _Si ce n'est pas la solution alors pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite à aborder le sujet ? Je n'ai rien à craindre de cela non ? Si. Si elle me repousse, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons garder une situation amicale. Mais Len m'a dit qu'elle avait très certainement des sentiments pour moi._

Quelque chose traversa l'esprit du jeune dresseur. Lasi interrompit sa réflexion. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire. Non ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu cela. C'était Simelya.

La femme d'une autre époque ayant partagé ses souvenirs avec Lasi trois ans auparavant, le dresseur venait de se souvenir du moment où Simelya avait déclaré ses sentiments à Kaliv. Elle aussi avait longuement hésité, tout comme Lasi à ce moment là. Mais finalement elle avait décidé de ne plus se poser de question, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Simelya était une sorte de modèle pour le jeune dresseur. La femme d'une autre époque avait vécu une histoire tragique et était devenue l'une des détentrices de pendentif de pouvoirs les plus importantes de son époque. Lasi allait devenir quelqu'un d'aussi important voire plus important qu'elle. Si il voulait y parvenir, alors le dresseur n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Lasi devait prendre exemple sur elle. Si il possédait ses souvenirs c'était également pour se servir d'eux pour qu'il puisse avancer. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 _Cesse de réfléchir et agis._

Le dresseur de Kanto se tourna vers Leila.

-Leila ? l'appela-t-il.

La voix de Lasi sortit immédiatement la jeune femme de sa réflexion.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle remarqua qu'il affichait un regard déterminé.

-Une fois ce tournoi terminé, il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose, dit-il.

Lasi se sentit un peu mieux. Il n'avait pas déclaré ses sentiments mais il venait de se décider à lui en parler un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il ne ferait pas machine arrière.

-D'accord, j'attendrais ce moment là alors, répondit-elle.

La jeune femme lui arbora un sourire radieux que Lasi lui rendit.

Finalement la finale eut lieu. Le soir était déjà arrivé. Lasi et Leila décidèrent d'utiliser les mêmes pokémons que durant leur premier match dans ce tournoi. Ils durent affronter un Pharamp et un Tygnon.

Le combat sembla se dérouler de la même manière que le premier combat des deux dresseurs. Ils étaient totalement synchrones, ne s'adressant aucune indication en particulier. Cependant leurs adversaires se montrèrent un peu plus coriaces mais finalement Lasi et Leila parvinrent à remporter la finale.

Le public se mit à applaudir les deux partenaires qui venaient de remporter le tournoi. Lasi tendit la main à Leila cette fois-ci et les deux dresseurs se mirent à saluer le public ensemble, leur mains entrelacées. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes.

Puis après quelques instants les présentateurs de l'événement haussèrent la voix.

-Mesdames, messieurs, appela l'homme. Afin de terminer ce tournoi, je demanderais aux vainqueurs de retourner dans les loges afin que nous puissions mettre en place le décor pour la cérémonie de fin.

Len et Emy se dirigèrent vers leurs amis.

-On va rester avec vous, décida Len.

Len commença à entraîner Lasi d'un côté, et Emy emmena Leila de l'autre. Les deux vainqueurs se lâchèrent la main en se regardant une dernière fois. Ils étaient tout les deux confiants face à l'épreuve qu'ils allaient devoir surmonter ensemble.

Lasi arriva dans le vestiaire des hommes, accompagné par Len. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur un banc en attendant qu'on les appelle.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme de Riverte.

-Très bien, répondit Lasi. J'ai finalement décidé de lui dire que je voulais lui parler de quelque chose juste après le tournoi.

-Parfait, dit Len.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence puis Len reprit la parole.

-Cette situation là me fait pas mal penser à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, indiqua Len. Sauf que nous avons échangé nos rôles. Je suis passé de celui qui veut se confesser à celui qui soutien et toi le contraire.

-Oui, maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai, répondit Lasi en rigolant.

Après quelques instants Lasi reprit la conversation.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils préparent pour la cérémonie ?

-Non du tout, répondit Len. Je me rends compte maintenant que je ne savais pas grand-chose de ce tournoi avant ce matin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils mettent en place un décor pour la remise du prix.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, quelqu'un vint chercher Lasi et Len.

Le terrain avait été réparé suite au dernier match et un large tapis avait été posé dessus. En plein centre se trouvait le duo d'animateurs du tournoi, avec devant eux un panier avec un bouquet de fleurs. Les fleurs, aux pétales rouges, étaient des Gracidées, une variété de fleurs qui était reconnue comme étant le symbole de Floraville.

Lasi et Leila arrivèrent en même temps au centre du terrain. Ils se regardèrent et ne dirent aucun mot, chacun profitant de l'instant. Les spectateurs les applaudirent pendant de longues secondes.

- _Stressé ?_ Lui demanda Leila par télépathie.

- _Un peu et toi ?_ Lui répondit Lasi.

- _Pareil, mais je suis contente également._

Lasi et Leila se mirent à rire sous l'effet du stress. Les applaudissement s'arrêtèrent après plusieurs secondes, puis la présentatrice s'exprima.

-Il est dans les coutumes du tournoi de Floraville, que les vainqueurs remportent un bouquet de Gracidée qu'ils se partagent. Originellement, les Gracidées sont des fleurs que l'on offre en gage de reconnaissance.

La présentatrice continua son discours mais Lasi ne l'entendait plus. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre d'un rythme effréné. Une émotion commença à naître en lui et il se sentit animé par une forte volonté.

La présentatrice sembla terminer son discours et elle tendit le bouquet de Gracidée aux deux dresseurs.

Lasi et Leila prirent le bouquet de Gracidée ensemble sans se quitter du regard. Tous se mirent à applaudir les vainqueurs du tournoi. Lasi et Leila ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Finalement après quelques instants Lasi ne put plus se retenir. Il posa le bouquet de Gracidée à côté et il s'approcha de Leila. Cette dernière sembla animer par une même volonté et elle s'approcha de Lasi également. Ils s'enlacèrent, leur tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, commença Lasi profitant des applaudissements du public pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Je voulais attendre qu'on soit seul mais je sens que c'est le moment.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, répondit Leila.

Lasi et Leila se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sans échanger un mot ils comprirent ce que l'autre souhaitait lui dire. Ils ouvrirent néanmoins la bouche, et d'une même voix ils décidèrent de dire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Je t'aime.

Leila s'empara des mains de Lasi avant de l'embrasser. Le dresseur ne fit rien et se laissa porter par ce qu'il ressentait. Tout sembla disparaître autour de lui. Il ne ressentait pas le regard amusé du public. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Dialga résonner dans sa tête lui disant qu'il y était enfin arrivé à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Leila.

La force qu'il avait senti quelques instants auparavant commença à disparaître mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Il avait dit ce qu'il ressentait de manière concise mais c'était suffisant. Lui et Leila se connaissaient suffisamment. Cette phrase n'avait au final qu'un seul objectif : confirmer les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Leila et Lasi.

Leur discussion silencieuse exprimait les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. L'un comme l'autre ils étaient sûr des sentiments de l'autre.

Leila rompit finalement le baiser et Lasi décida de répondre également par un baiser, sous le sifflement, les applaudissements et la joie provenant du public.

-[]-

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Lasi et Leila étaient toujours dans le stade, collés l'un à l'autre, la tête de Leila sur l'épaule de Lasi. Ils avaient repris leurs habit. Il n'y avait plus personne d'autres dans le stade et à leur pied se trouvait le bouquet de Gracidée. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il s'était passé mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Ils profitaient de l'instant après une longue période d'hésitation.

Finalement dans le silence qui régnait, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils étaient deux. Lasi et Leila ne bougèrent pas tandis que les deux personnes s'avancèrent pour arriver à leurs côtés.

-Vous êtres trop imprudents, signala une femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Bonsoir Teseline, répondit Lasi faisant fi de l'avertissement. Bonsoir Ina.

Si Lasi n'avait rien fait c'était parce qu'il avait sentit qu'il s'agissait d'elles. Sinon il aurait agi autrement mais il savait que les deux femmes ne leur feraient rien.

-Que nous vaut votre visite après ces trois dernières années ? Demanda Leila un peu sur la défensive.

-Un simple avertissement de la part de l'Ordre, répondit Ina.

-Encore un, murmura Lasi.

-Ce sera le dernier, assura Ina.

La jeune dresseuse de Kanto s'assit en face du duo de dresseurs et elle les observa avec un sourire satisfait. Teseline se mit à regarder les alentours comme si elle vérifiait quelque chose.

-Félicitations pour vous deux, leur dit Ina.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu prennes la nouvelle d'une autre manière, répondit Leila. Mais je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Lasi est juste un ami pour moi, répondit Ina comprenant pourquoi la jeune femme de Riverte avait dit cela. Je suis contente que vous soyez tout deux ensemble.

Ina jeta rapidement un regard à Teseline. Cette dernière lui fit un signe dont la signification ne pouvait être compris que par Ina. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette tendit la main devant elle et une petite apparition de lumière apparut. L'apparition prit l'apparence d'un objet semblable à un pendentif de pouvoirs mais dont la présence de fils et de composants électroniques faisaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'une machine.

-Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps donc je vais faire vite, merci de ne pas me couper, indiqua Ina. L'Ordre vous a à l'œil. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés à Sinnoh vous êtes suivi. Il y a toujours des membres qui sont cachés, vous surveillent et se préparent à vous attaquer à tout moment dès qu'ils en auront l'ordre. Certains possèdent ceci, un premier prototype de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Ils sont fonctionnels mais seulement pendant un certain temps. Néanmoins ce n'est pas le pire pour vous ça.

L'apparition changea de forme pour représenter un être humanoïde constitué d'un amas de particules noires.

-Ceci ne provient pas d'une des expériences de Rayner, j'en suis certaine, reprit Ina. Il s'agit d'êtres étranges qui suivent les ordres d'Esper et qui organisent certaines missions secrètes pour l'Ordre. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'eux hormis qu'ils semblent posséder une grande énergie. Une énergie qui ressemble à celle que possèdent les pokémons légendaires.

Lasi ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à se souvenir si il avait déjà vu ou entendu des choses sur ces êtres là. Il entendit alors la voix de Sworald lui parvenir.

- _J'ai déjà pu combattre ces êtres là,_ expliqua Sworald dans l'esprit de Lasi. _Ce sont des errances créées par le pouvoir de Setralph. Elles n'obéissent qu'à ceux qui ont son pouvoir._

 _-Esper posséderait le pouvoir de Setralph ?_ Demanda Lasi surpris.

 _-Oui. Il y a trois ans j'ai senti que quelqu'un avait réussit à récupérer une partie du pouvoir de Setralph._

 _-Et il serait capable de créer ces entités ?_

 _-Oui je pense,_ indiqua l'être se situant dans un autre monde. _Il n'en a récupéré qu'une petite partie mais suffisamment pour pouvoir créer ces êtres. Tu dois être prudent Lasi. Si tu vois un de ces êtres n'hésites pas à utiliser les pouvoirs que je t'ai confié et à les éliminer._

 _-Oui je ne prendrais pas de risque là-dessus. Merci pour ces informations._

Lasi termina la discussion mentale avec Sworald et il rouvrit les yeux.

-J'ai une idée de l'origine de ces entités mais cela voudrait signifier qu'Esper a réussi à se procurer des pouvoirs, indiqua Lasi. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Ina se mit à réfléchir pendant un instant puis elle adressa un regard à Teseline. La femme n'en savait rien.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave j'ai suffisamment d'informations de mon côté là-dessus, assura Lasi. Et pour ces êtres je dois être capable de les contrer si besoin.

La réponse de Lasi convint à Ina. La dresseuse fit disparaître l'apparition puis elle se leva.

-Faites attention à vous deux, demanda Ina.

La dresseuse commença à partir. Teseline salua rapidement le duo puis elle suivit Ina. Après quelques instants les deux femmes traversèrent un portail rose et elles disparurent en même temps que le portail.

Lasi regarda au loin. Il remarqua alors quelque chose, une forme dans l'ombre du stade. Elle venait d'arriver. Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'oreille de Leila.

-En voilà un, en face, chuchota-t-il.

-Tant qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas on ne fait rien ? Proposa la dresseuse en murmurant.

-Je préfère. Je n'ai nullement envie de me battre là.

Lasi et Leila se mirent à rire. La personne qui les observait dans les ombres semblait seulement vouloir les observer. Après quelques instants, Lasi proposa à Leila de rentrer au centre pokémon. La jeune femme accepta et ils rentrèrent tout deux au centre pokémon.


	8. Chapitre 7 - La Porte

Le lendemain du tournoi de Floraville, le groupe avait repris la route en direction de Vestigion. S'étant déclarés l'un à l'autre, Lasi et Leila étaient bien plus proches et ils se sentaient moins gênés quand ils abordaient certains sujets.

Grâce aux informations que leur avaient données Ina, Lasi et Leila savaient qu'ils étaient suivis par l'Ordre de Setralph. Depuis ils avaient fait preuve de vigilance en utilisant toujours leur pouvoir pour observer les environs. Les membres de l'Ordre qui les suivaient, utilisaient des appareils permettant de cacher leur présence. Néanmoins les deux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs avaient pu remarquer que ce dispositif n'était pas tout le temps fonctionnel. Régulièrement ils parvenaient à percevoir la présence de quelques membres de l'Ordre de Setralph qui les suivaient.

Lasi et Leila mirent rapidement au courant Emy et Len de ce qu'ils savaient là dessus et une fois de plus Lasi leur rappela que si ils le souhaitaient ils pouvaient quitter le groupe. Mais les deux participants au PokéAdventure décidèrent de rester.

Le groupe arriva finalement dans la forêt Vestigion, une grande forêt se trouvant près de la ville de Vestigion. L'endroit y était plein de pokémons de type plante, notamment des groupes de Phyllali. Chaque pokémon qu'ils croisaient saluait respectueusement Lasi qui leur rendit également leur salut, ce qui surpris Emy, Len et Leila. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Sinnoh ils n'avaient pas vraiment croisé de pokémons à l'état sauvage et ils n'avaient donc pas pu voir ce spectacle là. Quelque chose de mystique semblait se dégager du dresseur de Kanto dans ces moments là.

-C'est étrange, avoua Lasi.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Len. Depuis quand les pokémons s'inclinent devant des humains ? Enfin un humain en particulier surtout.

-Ce n'est pas ce je veux dire, avertit le jeune homme. Habituellement les pokémons ne viendraient pas me voir seulement pour me voir. Enfin sauf dans de rares cas et en général c'est en faible nombre. Mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression que tous les pokémons de la forêt souhaitent me rencontrer.

Un Cotovol s'approcha du dresseur et le salua. Lasi lui rendit la pareil et avant que le pokémon ne parte il décida de lui adresser la parole.

-Que me vaut un tel honneur ? Demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon plante sembla surpris par la question mais il répondit au dresseur qui put comprendre ses paroles grâce aux pouvoirs de son pendentif.

- _Le pouvoir que vous possédez, nous est étranger mais familier à la fois,_ indiqua le pokémon. _Il y a longtemps quelqu'un possédait un pouvoir très étrange également et habitait au manoir un peu plus loin._

 _-_ Il y a longtemps ? Répéta Lasi. Combien de temps environ ?

- _Plusieurs siècles au moins_ , répondit le pokémon. _C'est quelque chose que l'on se raconte parmi les pokémons de la forêt._

Lasi ferma les yeux un instant et il fit un rapide scan de la forêt en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Il trouva alors le manoir, assez vieux et en piteux état. Il repéra une source d'énergie à l'intérieur du manoir. Cette énergie inquiéta un peu le dresseur.

 _-Arcadia ?_ Appela le dresseur par la pensée.

- _Oui, je suis là,_ répondit la femme des Archives du Temps en un instant.

- _Tu sais quelque chose à propos du manoir abandonné de la forêt de Vestigion ? J'y ai ressenti une étrange énergie et les pokémons de la forêt semblent avoir connu il y a longtemps de cela quelqu'un possédant des pouvoirs similaires aux miens._

 _-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'ils reconnaissent cette énergie en toi car un porteur de pendentif durant l'époque de Simelya y avait élu domicile,_ expliqua Arcadia. _Enfin Simelya ne l'a pas connu. Il est mort alors qu'il tentait de venir en aide à un groupe contre l'armée de Cauchemar. Il a réussi à les sauver mais lui est mort dans l'affrontement. Cependant cette étrange énergie que tu as senti dans ce manoir n'est pas normal._

Lasi se mit à réfléchir pendant un instant puis il reprit la conversation avec Arcadia.

- _Tu me permets d'aller y faire un tour ?_ Demanda le garçon.

- _Tu peux, ce que tu y feras_ _ne changeras pas le futur,_ répondit la femme après quelques secondes d'attente.

- _Merci._

Lasi mit fin à la conversation télépathique avec Arcadia. Il remercia le Cotovol pour les informations qui lui avait donné.

-Les amis, commença Lasi en se tournant vers Len, Emy et Leila. Il y a un manoir un peu plus. Je souhaiterais y faire. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier là-bas.

Les trois dresseurs se regardèrent un instant puis finalement ce fut Leila qui répondit.

-Si tu le souhaites allons-y, accepta Leila.

Le groupe se mit en marche pour rejoindre le manoir abandonné. Ayant scanné la zone quelques instants plus tôt, Lasi savait quel itinéraire prendre pour rejoindre le manoir.

-[]-

Le groupe arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le manoir. Comme Lasi avait pu le voir quelques minutes auparavant grâce à ses pouvoirs, l'endroit avait dû être laissé à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années si ce n'est plus. Les fenêtres étaient brisées par endroit, le sol était couvert de mousse et d'herbes et le plafond semblait prêt à s'effondrer à n'importe quel instant.

Lasi pouvait à présent sentir l'étrange énergie qu'il avait ressenti. Cette énergie ne lui indiquait rien de bon mais cela ne diminua pas la détermination du jeune dresseur. Leila avait également ressenti cette énergie mais elle ne savait déterminer si il s'agissait de quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais. Mais au vu de la réaction du dresseur de Kanto, elle sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de bon.

-C'est dangereux d'aller plus loin, indiqua Lasi alors que le groupe se tenait juste devant les portes d'entrées du manoir. Je vais y aller seul. Restez-ici d'accord ?

Personne ne trouva quelque chose à redire. Lasi commença à s'aventurer dans le manoir tout en adressant à message télépathique à Leila.

 _-Fais attention à toi et à eux,_ lui dit le jeune homme. _L'Ordre pourrait profiter de mon absence pour essayer de s'en prendre à vous._

 _-Oui, toi aussi fais attention,_ demanda la jeune femme.

Après quelques instants Lasi disparut de la vue des trois dresseurs. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette arriva dans la salle servant d'entrée. Au milieu de la salle un arbre avait poussé et avait creusé le plafond. On pouvait voir le ciel depuis l'intérieur. Deux escaliers se trouvant sur le côté gauche et le côté droit de la pièce permettaient de monter à un étage où se trouvaient trois portes. Derrière l'arbre, au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait également une double porte menant à une autre salle.

-Où est-ce qu'il se cache ? Se demanda Lasi à voix basse.

Le dresseur utilisa ses sens mystérieux pour chercher l'endroit où se trouvait l'énergie. Elle provenait d'une pièce adjacente se trouvant à l'étage sur la droite. Lasi s'avança prudemment en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il arriva devant les marches de l'escalier de droite lorsqu'il remarqua la présence silencieuse d'un être. Un spectre, ayant l'apparence d'un majordome assez vieux, traversa la porte d'où Lasi avait pu sentir l'énergie et il sembla se diriger vers Lasi. Le garçon sentait toujours l'étrange énergie dans la pièce se trouvant au-delà de la porte. Lasi ne fit aucun bruit et le spectre passa à côté de lui sans lui prêter d'attention. Puis le spectre traversa la porte double derrière l'arbre du centre de la pièce. Puisque le spectre n'avait porté aucune intention à Lasi, ce dernier décida de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu.

Lasi reprit son chemin et il grimpa les escaliers en faisant attention là où il mettait les pieds. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruits. Il y parvint et il se mit près de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis il saisit la poignée de la porte et il l'ouvrit doucement. Quand la porte fut suffisamment ouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'adolescent arriva dans une bibliothèque. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les étagères n'avaient pas tenu et de nombreux ouvrages traînaient par terre. Lasi sut en un seul coup d'œil que ces documents ne pourraient plus être lus.

L'énergie que sentait Lasi se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas voir encore de quoi il s'agissait. Il continua d'avancer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Plus il s'approchait et il plus il entendait du bruit. Quelque chose était en train de fouiller dans un tas de livres. Après quelques pas, Lasi put alors identifier l'être en question.

Il s'agissait d'un amas de particules noirs qui avait pris l'apparence d'un être humanoïde. Sur ce qui lui servait de visage, il y avait deux lumières rouges qui devaient lui servir pour voir. Lasi reconnut l'être. Il ressemblait à celui qu'Ina leur avait présenté à Floraville. D'après Sworald il s'agissait d'un être provenant du pouvoir de Setralph. Il était donc dangereux. Cependant Lasi se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher ici. L'être de l'ombre était à la recherche de quelque chose, d'un document, d'après ses actions.

Le manoir avait appartenu il y a longtemps à un détenteur d'un pendentif de pouvoirs. Peut-être cherchait-il un document en lien avec cela ? C'était fort possible mais tout les documents étaient beaucoup trop abîmés pour pouvoir être lus.

Lasi sentit alors quelque chose d'autre. Une autre énergie, bien plus faible, se fit sentir de l'endroit où était en train de fouiller l'ombre. L'être de particules se mit à écarter les livres qui étaient présents dans la zone jusqu'à voir le sol. Pendant un instant l'être arrêta de bouger puis il frappa le sol du poing. Au même moment le sol s'illumina d'une vive lumière blanche pendant un instant en provoquant une onde de choc qui repoussa l'être. Lasi ne fut pas affecté par l'onde. Le jeune homme put alors remarquer que quelque chose était apparu sur le sol. Une sorte de symbole de lumière restait présent sur le sol. L'être de particules revint rapidement devant l'endroit qui commença à libérer un fil de lumière qui se déplaça dans les airs. Le fil se mouva et après quelques instants Lasi comprit que le bout du fil de lumière se diriger vers lui. Le fil vint toucher le pendentif de pouvoir du garçon et au même moment, le sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait le symbole de lumière, se mit à bouger, libérant l'accès à un escalier descendant.

Au même moment, l'être de particules noirs, qui avait alors suivi la direction du fil, se mit à attaquer Lasi. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier de lumière pour le protéger d'un coup. Puis il recula de deux pas pour se tenir suffisamment éloigner. En même temps Lasi tendit la main pour lancer un jet de flammes mais l'ombre se divisa afin d'éviter les flammes. Les particules se rassemblèrent derrière Lasi qui esquiva de justesse un coup de pied. Le garçon fit apparaître une épée d'électricité dans sa main et il tenta de frapper une nouvelle fois l'être qui se divisa une fois de plus.

- _Lasi, il faut que tu utilises un pouvoir du sceau pour l'empêcher de se diviser,_ prévint la voix de Sworald.

 _-D'accord mais lequel dois-je utiliser ?_ Demanda le jeune homme du Bourg-Palette.

N'ayant les pouvoirs de Sworald que depuis peu, Lasi ne les connaissait pas parfaitement. Il parvenait à générer des épées élémentaires mais pour ce qui était de l'utilisation de sceaux il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préoccuper.

- _Laisse moi t'expliquer comment procéder_ , répondit la pokémon.

Au même moment l'être d'ombre se rassembla en un instant et il porta un coup de poing puissant dans le ventre du garçon. Ce-dernier put sentir une puissante force qui le projeta et son corps frappait le plafond qui craqua avant de se briser.

-[]-

A l'extérieur du manoir, Len, Emy et Leila s'étaient installés par terre en attendant le retour de Lasi. Le groupe n'était pas inquiet cependant Leila utilisait ses pouvoirs pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour le dresseur du Bourg-Palette ainsi que pour vérifier si des membres de l'Ordre de Setralph décidaient de passer à l'action. Ces derniers disposant d'appareils les rendant indétectables, il était plus difficile à la dresseuse de les identifier. En général elles parvenaient à les repérer lorsqu'ils faisaient un mouvement rapide.

Cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de Riverte de participer à la discussion qu'avaient entamé Len et Emy.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre près du groupe. Leila se leva par réflexe et ses sens détectèrent rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une forme venait d'être expulsé du manoir, par le toit. Une forme s'échappa à son tour du manoir par le toit et elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où la première forme allait atterrir. Leila parvint à voir que la première forme qui avait été expulsé était Lasi tandis que l'autre, était un être humanoïde fait de particules noirs.

-C'était Lasi ? S'inquiéta Emy.

-Oui, affirma la dresseuse de Riverte.

Leila se demanda si elle devait aller porter son aide à Lasi. La dresseuse hésitait mais finalement une voix lui indiqua de ne pas s'en faire.

- _Je n'ai rien_ , indiqua Lasi. _Tout va bien se passer. Restez devant le manoir._

Un bruit commença à s'élever du manoir. Un grondement sourd.

-Éloignons nous un peu du manoir, décida Leila.

Apparemment le choc qui avait dû y avoir un peu plus tôt dans le manoir avait endommagé les fondations de la bâtisse qui était sur le point de s'écrouler. Afin d'éviter tout risque, les trois dresseurs s'écartèrent. Plus loin un autre bruit semblable à une explosion se fit entendre.

-[]-

Quand Lasi avait été percuté par le poing de l'ombre il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance. Le coup l'avait expulsé dans les airs en lui faisant traverser le plafond du manoir et l'avait fait atterrir un peu plus loin. Sworald profita de l'envolée du dresseur pour lui expliquer comment faire pour utiliser le sceau qui lui permettrait d'empêcher son adversaire de pouvoir se diviser. Sworald avait terminé son explication quelques instants avant que Lasi ne percute le sol. Cependant l'ombre se tenait prête à frapper de nouveau le dresseur. Au dernier moment Lasi fit apparaître un bouclier d'acier sur son bras afin de se protéger du choc du prochain coup de l'ombre. Un bruit semblable à une explosion se fit entendre mais cette fois-ci Lasi parvint à ne pas se faire expulser.

Juste après l'impact Lasi se défit de son bouclier d'acier pour retomber sur le sol et il fit apparaître aussitôt une épée à l'apparence violette. Il leva aussitôt l'épée qui laissa s'échapper une lueur violette qui flotta dans les airs. Lasi se baissa rapidement pour éviter un autre coup de son adversaire et il roula sur le côté. Il se releva et fit apparaître une nouvelle lueur. L'ombre tendit les bras vers Lasi et un jet d'ondes noires se dirigea vers l'humain. Ce dernier mit sa main libre devant lui pour faire apparaître un bouclier d'énergie permettant de le protéger de l'attaque. Tout en faisant cela il se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire en libérant des lueurs violettes régulièrement autour de l'être. Puis une fois qu'il fut retourné près de la première lueur il leva sa lame violette vers le ciel et un pentacle apparut sur le sol.

-Fermeture ! Prononça Lasi.

Une chaîne violette apparut autour de l'ombre pendant un instant puis elle disparut en même temps que le pentacle.

-Allez, se motiva Lasi.

Le dresseur fonça sur son adversaire tandis que sa lame se changeait en une lame d'air. Lasi visa le torse de l'être de particules d'ombre. Ce dernier dévia la lame de Lasi à l'aide de son bras droit qui fut tranché mais qui permit à la créature de se sauver la vie. L'adolescent étant suffisant proche, son adversaire en profita pour lui saisir le visage à l'aide de sa main encore valide. C'est alors qu'une sombre énergie se dégagea de la main de l'être et une force psychique frappa l'esprit de Lasi qui émit un faible cri de douleur.

Une des pokéballs de Lasi s'ouvrit libérant Dialga qui tenta d'utiliser une attaque hurle-temps sur la création du pouvoir de Setralph. Cependant le rayon passa au travers de l'être sans que ce dernier n'ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

-On ne peut le frapper avec ça, prévint Lasi qui résister à la douleur en préparant une autre attaque. Le seul moyen de l'atteindre c'est avec des attaques psychiques ou avec ça.

Au même moment le jeune homme trancha l'autre bras de l'être avec la lame d'air et il repoussa son adversaire avec son pied. Recherchant à reprendre son souffle après l'offensive de son ennemi, Lasi en profita également pour enlever la main qui lui tenait encore le visage.

-C'en est fini, dit Lasi essoufflé.

Sa lame d'air se changea en une lame en acier. L'être recula de quelques pas, tout en regardant Lasi. Le porteur de pendentif, bien qu'étant trop loin de son adversaire pour espérer pouvoir l'atteindre avec sa lame, porta un coup d'estoc en direction de la poitrine de l'être. Lorsqu'il fit cela, la lame d'acier se prolongea tout en créant des pics d'acier à plusieurs endroits sur la lame. La lame traversa la poitrine de la créature.

La création des pouvoirs de Setralph n'émit plus aucun bruit et ne bougea plus. Ses yeux rouges s'éteignirent et finalement l'être explosa en laissant derrière lui un amas de particules noires qui lévitèrent pendant un instant.

Le pendentif de Lasi se mit à luire d'une lumière bleue puis les particules noires furent alors absorbées par le pendentif. Lasi tomba sur les genoux, le souffle coupé, tandis que sa lame d'acier disparut. Dialga se dépêcha à ses côtés.

 _-Ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Lasi reprit son souffle calmement puis après quelques instants il se releva lentement.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu savais que ça allait faire ça ?

- _Non, je n'en avais aucune idée_ , répondit Dialga.

- _Et toi Sworald tu savais cela ?_ Demanda Lasi sachant que la pokémon était toujours en train de suivre ce qu'il voyait.

- _Non, en général ces particules qui sont libérées par ces créatures retournent ensuite à Setralph_ , répondit Sworald. _Mais vu que Setralph est toujours dans sa prison ils essayent peut être_ _de retourner vers une autre source de pouvoir._

La réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Lasi. Le garçon posa sa main sur son pendentif qui n'émettait plus de lueurs.

- _Et si c'était en lien avec ça ?_ Pensa Lasi.

Le jeune homme décida de contacter la seule qui pourrait certainement lui apporter plus de réponses à sa question.

- _Arcadia, tu sais quelque chose sur les particules qui ont été aspirés par mon pendentif de pouvoir ?_ Demanda Lasi.

- _Oui, c'est l'une des étapes nécessaires à ce dont nous avions parlé il y a un peu de temps,_ répondit Arcadia immédiatement. _En emmagasinant cette énergie nous pourrons enclencher une nouvelle étape concernant le contrôle de tes pouvoirs. Mais cela n'arrivera pas avant le moment dont je t'ai_ _parlé._

 _-D'accord. Merci pour ta réponse._

Lasi leva les yeux vers l'Est, en direction de la chaîne de montagne en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Arcadia. Puis il décida qu'il était temps de retourner au manoir. Il voulait aller observer ce qu'il y avait derrière le passage qui s'était ouvert. Il rappela Dialga dans sa pokéball et il commença sa marche.

-[]-

Après quelques minutes il retrouva Leila, Emy et Len, près du manoir qui s'était effondré. Cela ne préoccupa pas Lasi qui savait où il devait aller chercher pour retrouver le passage.

Quand il arriva à la vue de ses amis, Leila se précipita vers lui et elle lui prit le bras droit.

-Tu ne fais vraiment pas attention, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Elle lui fit remarquer que son bras droit, celui avec lequel il avait tenu son épée élémentaire, avait quelques coupures et que son t-shirt avait quelques traces de sang dans son dos. Cela avait dû lui arriver quand il avait traversé le plafond du manoir après le premier coup de la créature de Setralph. Leila se mit immédiatement à appliquer des soins en utilisant ses pouvoirs sur les blessures de Lasi.

-Désolé, s'excusa Lasi envers Leila.

Le jeune homme attendit que son amie ait terminé de prodiguer ses soins pour se lever et se diriger vers les restes du vieux manoir.

-Il y a encore quelque chose ? Demanda Len.

-Rien de mauvais en tout cas, répondit Lasi. Je dois juste aller vérifier quelque chose.

-Que faisons nous ? Interrogea Emy. On t'attend ici encore une fois ?

-Oui, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Le dresseur se dirigea vers les ruines du manoir sans laisser de temps à ses amis de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il trouva rapidement l'endroit qu'il cherchait à retrouver, à savoir les ruines de la bibliothèque. Il souhaitait retrouver la trappe qui s'était ouverte ainsi que l'escalier. La bibliothèque se trouvait à l'étage et étrangement seul la pièce en dessous de la bibliothèque n'avait pas été détruite par l'écroulement du manoir. Lasi y jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Cependant quelque chose l'intrigua. La pièce du dessous était plus petite que la bibliothèque.

Le garçon utilisa ses pouvoirs pour atteindre le sol de la bibliothèque qui, malgré la destruction du reste de la pièce, restait solide. Il arriva finalement devant l'accès qui s'était dévoilé.

- _Tu sens quelque chose Dialga ?_ Demanda Lasi.

- _Non, rien de spécial pour le moment,_ répondit le pokémon du temps.

Lasi commença à descendre les escaliers qui descendaient plus bas que la pièce qui aurait dû se trouver au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Le dresseur descendit les marches pendant près d'une minute. La luminosité avait grandement diminué et il avait dû faire apparaître une flamme dans sa main afin de l'éclairer. Il arriva finalement devant une double porte en acier sur lesquels il y avait des symboles. Au milieu, en haut avait été dessiné un sablier sous lequel se trouvaient une multitude de rouages.

- _Une porte du temps doit se trouver derrière,_ indiqua la voix de Dialga dans l'esprit du dresseur. _C'est un artefact qui a été conçu il y a très longtemps et qui permet de voyager jusqu'à une époque précise dans une certaine zone._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici ?_ Demanda Lasi.

- _Il y en a de nombreuses à travers le monde mais j'en ai finalement vu très peu durant ma très longue vie._

 _-Habituellement elles sont gardées par un sceau ?_ S'interrogea le dresseur.

- _Non. Le seul moyen d'en activer une est de posséder un fragment de mon pouvoir._

 _-Donc ce sceau a certainement été posé par le porteur de pendentifs qui habitait ici durant l'époque de Simelya. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

 _-La réponse se trouve peut être derrière cette porte,_ répondit le pokémon légendaire.

Lasi décida d'ouvrir la double porte en acier. Il la poussa, dévoilant une salle circulaire assez petite. En son centre se trouvait un anneau en acier posé à la verticale. Au moment où Lasi entra dans la salle les portes se refermèrent. Un portail apparut au milieu de l'anneau d'acier et Lasi put sentir qu'une force mystérieuse venait de sceller la double porte.

- _C'est la porte du temps ?_ Demanda confirmation l'humain.

Dialga confirma cela. L'adolescent s'approcha doucement du vortex et lorsqu'il le franchit il sentit une étrange chaleur l'entourait pendant un instant et il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la salle.

- _On a changé d'époque ?_ Demanda le dresseur.

- _Mes sens le confirment,_ répondit Dialga. _Nous sommes dans le passé._

Le vortex se ferma sur lui même et le sceau sur la double porte disparut. Dialga rassura Lasi que pour que le vortex le ramenant à son époque réapparaisse il devrait tout simplement sortir de la pièce et y rentrer de nouveau.

Tout en sortant de la pièce, le jeune homme tenta d'utiliser ses sens pour voir si il discernait une différence entre cette époque et son époque. Il remarqua rapidement que les liens qu'il partageait avec Sworald et Arcadia n'étaient plus actif. Ceci parut logique à Lasi puisque l'Arcadia et la Sworald de cette époque ne connaissaient pas Lasi. Le garçon de Kanto remarqua bien néanmoins qu'il s'agissait d'une autre époque. A plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui, le manoir était encore debout. Cela était suffisant pour lui confirmer qu'il avait bien voyagé dans le temps.

- _Est-ce qu'on monte là haut ?_ Demanda Lasi. _Je ne sens rien de menaçant._

 _-Pareil_ , répondit le pokémon légendaire. _Fais comme tu le souhaites._

L'humain décida de grimper les marches et il arriva finalement dans la bibliothèque. Cette dernière était en meilleur état qu'à son époque. Tout était bien rangé et les livres étaient encore lisibles. La porte de la pièce émit un bruit. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Lasi avait senti quelqu'un se rapprocher mais il avait décidé de ne pas se cacher. Ayant senti que l'individu possédait également des facultés hors norme, Lasi se doutait que si cette personne venait c'était certainement pour voir qui avait surgi dans la bibliothèque.

L'inconnu ne se dépêcha pas. Il arriva dans le champ de vision de Lasi en tenant un livre et en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour déplacer une chaise en la faisant léviter au dessus du sol. Il s'agissait d'un homme, ayant la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux étaient totalement blanc et devait lui arriver près des genoux lorqu'il était debout. Il était habillé d'un costume vert et noir et portait autour du coup un pendentif ayant la forme d'un coquillage blanc sur lequel se trouvait une perle rouge. La forme du pendentif ressemblait beaucoup à la couronne que portaient les Roigada ce qui fit permit à Lasi de comprendre que les pouvoirs de l'étranger provenait de son lien avec un Roigada.

-Bonsoir, salua le nouvel arrivant. Vous êtes Lasi si je me souviens bien.

Lasi fut surpris qu'il le connaisse.

-Euh oui c'est bien mon prénom, répondit le jeune homme. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir rencontré. Vous êtes ?

-Ector, répondit l'homme. Un porteur de pendentif de pouvoirs comme vous. Et c'est normal que vous ne vous souvenez pas m'avoir rencontré car vous ne l'avez pas encore vécu.

-Vécu ? Répéta Lasi. Si vous m'avez déjà rencontré et moi non, c'est que nous sommes voués à nous rencontrer de nouveau ?

-C'est presque ça, se contenta de répondre Ector.

Au même moment des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Après quelques instants un homme semblable très pour trait à Ector arriva. Le nouvel arrivant devait certainement avoir dix ans de moins qu'Ector.

-La porte du temps marche bien, dit le nouvel arrivant.

-Bienvenue Ector, indiqua le vieil homme sur la chaise. Je suis toi mais dans une dizaine d'années. Et voici …

-Lasi, se présenta le dresseur.

-Et bien enchanté de vous rencontrer Lasi, répondit le jeune Ector. Et je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire la même chose mon moi du futur.

Le vieil homme se mit à rire d'une voix grasse.

-Vous avez donc réussi à utiliser cette porte, reprit Lasi. Comment avez-vous fait pour l'activer ?

Le jeune Ector fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et il en sortit une minuscule pierre. Lasi put sentir une faible énergie en émaner ressemblant très fortement à celle de Dialga. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette comprit comment l'autre voyageur du temps avait fait pour activer la porte. L'énergie de cette pierre avait dû suffire à activer le mécanisme de la porte du temps.

Le nouvel arrivant remarqua alors le pendentif autour du cou de Lasi.

-Vous êtes donc aussi un porteur de pendentif, fit remarquer le jeune Ector. Quel pokémon a créé ce pendentif pour vous ?

-Dialga, répondit Lasi.

-Dialga, répéta le jeune Ector visiblement surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait prévu de créer un pendentif de pouvoirs.

-Pas à votre époque, répondit Lasi. Je viens d'une lointaine époque.

A l'évocation du fait que le dresseur appartienne à une autre époque, le vieil homme, qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis qu'il avait rit, leva la main.

-N'en dites pas plus sur votre époque je vous prie, demanda-t-il. Ce qui doit se passer dans le futur doit rester secret.

Lasi fit un signe de la tête comme quoi il avait compris l'avertissement. De toute manière l'adolescent n'avait pas prévu d'en dire plus sur son époque. Il savait que la moindre action qu'il provoquerait à cette époque pouvait avoir des répercussions sur le futur et donc son époque d'origine.

Si il avait pu, Lasi aurait certainement pu empêcher la guerre, qui avait opposé il y a fort longtemps l'Armée du Cauchemar, l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique et les porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs, en cet instant. Il possédait les souvenirs de Simelya et il savait donc comment s'était déroulée la guerre. Il n'avait qu'à donner les indications à Ector pour mettre fin à cette guerre le plus rapidement possible.

Cependant le jeune homme de Kanto avait appris durant son entraînement avec Arcadia qu'il ne devait en aucun cas changer le passé tel qu'il le connaissait. Cela risquait de permettre le retour de Setralph qui pourrait alors procéder à sa destruction du monde sans avoir à craindre quoique ce soit. Il ne pouvait le faire et Dialga non plus. Si Lasi devait intervenir pour changer quelque chose du passé, Arcadia s'occuperait de lui faire savoir. Sinon il ne devait rien faire.

-Mon moi du passé, commença le vieil Ector. Vous avez pu vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la porte du temps. Retournez à votre époque et continuez votre vie comme vous comptiez la mener. Je dois encore m'entretenir brièvement avec notre invité.

Le jeune Ector n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il salua respectueusement son double du futur et Lasi puis il quitta la pièce en descendant l'escalier le menant vers la porte du temps. Après quelques instants le vieil Ector s'approcha de Lasi, toujours en lévitant assis sur sa chaise.

-Votre pendentif est étrange, ressentit le vieil homme. Je perçois une faible énergie maléfique en son intérieur. Prenez-garde à ce qu'elle ne vous dévore pas.

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Je sais déjà quoi faire de cette énergie.

Devant l'air confiant du jeune homme Ector sembla ravi. Lasi décida qu'il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps à cette époque. Plus il restait ici et plus il avait de chances de dévoiler des choses sur l'avenir. Ector semblait lui également comprendre cela.

-Sur ce je vous souhaite bon courage dans votre quête jeune homme, dit le vieil homme. Et qu'Arceus veille sur vous.

-Qu'Arceus veille sur vous également Ector, répondit Lasi.

Le jeune homme descendit l'escalier menant à la porte du temps.

- _Tu avais rencontré Ector à cette époque ?_ Demanda Lasi mentalement.

- _Non jamais_ , répondit Dialga. _J'étais bien trop occupé à cette époque._

 _-C'est vrai que je t'ai rarement vu dans les souvenirs de Simelya_ , se rappela le jeune homme.

- _Oui. Durant la guerre j'ai rarement pu défendre correctement les nôtres car mes pouvoirs étaient pratiquement tous dédiés au réveil d'Arcadia. J'ai toujours été en retrait des combats. Peut-être que l'issue de cette guerre aurait été différente si j'avais pu utiliser pleinement mes capacités._

Lasi sentit un sentiment de culpabilité chez le dragon d'acier. Lasi ressentait un peu cela car il avait la possibilité de voyager dans le temps mais il ne pouvait intervenir pour changer le passé.

L'adolescent arriva devant la double porte de la salle du portail lui permettant de retourner à son époque. La double porte était fermée. Le jeune Ector était donc bien retourné à son époque. Lasi ouvrit les portes et le mécanisme de la porte du temps se mit en marche pour faire apparaître le portail temporel. Lasi le franchit et un instant il se retrouva à son époque.

-[]-

Cela faisait une heure que Leila, Emy et Len attendaient le retour de Lasi. Le groupe s'était finalement assis par terre, devant l'entrée du manoir délabré.

-Cela lui prend autant de temps que ça pour vérifier quelque chose, commença à se plaindre Len.

-Je commence à trouver que ça commence à faire long, avoua Emy.

Du trio seule Leila semblait sereine. Près d'une heure auparavant, elle avait sentie que Lasi s'était approché d'une source d'énergie semblable à celle que possédait Dialga. Cette source d'énergie était apparut soudainement et elle ne s'était toujours pas affaiblie. La jeune femme avait fait la réflexion que tant que cette énergie serait présente, Lasi ne reviendrait pas.

-Ça ne te dérange pas on dirait, fit remarquer Emy à Leila. J'en conclus donc que tout se passe bien pour lui.

Leila fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer cela même si elle n'était pas totalement certaine que tout se déroulait bien pour le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

Finalement la source d'énergie disparut d'un coup libérant alors l'énergie de Lasi. Sentant cela, Leila se leva.

-Il arrive, indiqua-t-elle.

Len et Emy se levèrent à leur tour puis quelques instants plus tard, Lasi arriva en marchant entre les décombres du manoir. Il était dans le même état qu'auparavant. Une faible lueur bleue sembla apparaître pendant un bref instant sur les mains du dresseur.

-Dites moi, commença à dire Lasi aussitôt arrivé auprès du groupe. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ?

-Une heure environ, répondit Emy.

Pour Lasi il s'était écoulé seulement une quinzaine de minutes au plus. La porte du temps ne l'avait donc pas ramené au même moment. Le temps s'était écoulé différemment.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Len.

-Je vous expliquerais ça plus tard, décida le dresseur. On reprend la route ? Avec un peu de chance on pourrait arriver à Vestigion avant ce soir.

-On y serait peut-être déjà si tu n'avais pas pris autant de temps, taquina Len.

Lasi se contenta de sourire face à la remarque.

Le groupe se mit en route. Len et Emy ouvrirent la marche tandis que Lasi était un peu à l'arrière. Leila qui se trouvait au milieu à ce moment là, ralentit un peu sa cadence de marche pour arriver jusqu'à Lasi. Elle lui prit la main. Elle semblait vouloir lui parler un peu à l'écart de Len et Emy. Lasi le sentait et il se mit à ralentir un peu afin de pouvoir mettre un peu de distance avec Len et Emy.

-Tu comptes me faire la morale sur mon combat ? Taquina le jeune homme.

-Non, tu t'es déjà excusé, répondit-elle. Je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose.

Elle approcha la main de Lasi de son visage pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il n'y avait rien.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda le dresseur.

-Cette lueur sur tes mains était étrange, répondit Leila.

-Oui ça m'a étonné un peu la première fois que je l'ai vu, dit Lasi. C'est rare qu'elle se manifeste. Je t'en parlerais un peu plus en détails quand le moment sera venu. Mais pour résumé, il s'agit de la manifestation de mon lien avec les Archives du Temps.

La réponse sembla convenir à Leila. Lasi se rapprocha un peu plus de Leila tout en continuant de marcher. Quelques instants plus tard une faible rafale de vent se fit sentir.

-Ça va bientôt commencer, murmura Lasi.

Leila fut la seule à entendre cela. Elle s'apprêta à demander au dresseur ce qu'il entendait par là lorsque la voix de Len s'éleva.

-C'est bizarre ce qu'il se passa là-haut non ? Demanda le dresseur de Riverte.

Len pointait du doigt la chaîne de montagne à l'Est qui séparait la région de Sinnoh. De sombres nuages noirs venaient d'apparaître en quelques instants autour de la chaîne de montagne. Leila comprit alors ce dont Lasi venait de parler.

-Tu comptes y aller ? Demanda Leila dont la voix ne parvenait pas aux oreilles des deux dresseurs à l'avant.

-Le moment n'est pas venu, répondit Lasi.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Leila semblait inquiète que Lasi ne cherche pas à intervenir directement face à l'étrange phénomène annonciateur d'un futur danger.

-Oui. Je n'interviendrais ... Non. Nous n'interviendrons que lorsqu'Arcadia me l'indiquera.

Leila put voir que Lasi accordait une confiance aveugle envers la femme des Archives du Temps. Mais également Lasi venait de lui dire qu'il comptait également sur sa présence lorsque le moment serait venue. Cela rassura un peu la jeune femme de voir que Lasi comptait sur son soutien lors du moment fatidique.

-Néanmoins je dois également m'occuper de les retarder un peu dans leur plan, ajouta Lasi.

De sa main libre il pointa les nuages noirs. Un éclair bleu décolla de sa paume en direction des nuages. Len et Emy n'eurent pas le temps de voir d'où provenait l'éclair mais Leila l'avait clairement vu.

-Ça devrait nous permettre de gagner du temps en plus, indiqua Lasi amusé.

La remarque fit sourire Leila qui se serra un peu plus contre Lasi.


	9. Chapitre 8 - L'arène de Vestigion

Le groupe était arrivé à Vestigion la veille, un peu avant dix-huit heures. Aussitôt arrivé en ville le groupe avait cherché le centre pokémon afin de réserver leur chambres. Comme depuis le début de leur voyage à Sinnoh, ils réservèrent trois chambres : une pour Emy et Len, une pour Leila et une pour Lasi.

Durant leur court séjour à Vestigion les quatre dresseurs avaient prévu plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord le lendemain de leur arrivée, Lasi et Leila avaient prévu d'affronter la championne de l'arène, Flo. Les deux dresseurs allaient livrer leur deuxième match d'arène dans la région et l'un comme l'autre ils avaient hâte d'en découdre avec la championne qui était vraisemblablement une experte des pokémons de type plante.

Le lendemain de leur match d'arène, c'était ensuite au tour de Len et Emy de briller. Les deux dresseurs avaient prévu de participer à une épreuve du PokéAdventure qui se déroulerait dans le stade qui avait été aménagé au Sud de la ville.

Après cela le groupe prendrait la route pour se diriger vers Charbourg où se trouvait une nouvelle arène pour Lasi et Leila.

L'arène de Vestigion était donc une arène de type plante. Lasi et Leila étaient tout les deux confiants pour leur victoire. Le fait d'avoir dévoilé leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre semblait leur donner une force et une détermination à toute épreuve.

Arrivé à l'arène on leur expliqua que les matchs d'arène se faisaient en un contre un avec deux pokémons. Lasi et Leila avaient déjà choisi les pokémons avec qui ils délivreraient leur match.

Ce fut la dresseuse de Riverte qui fit son combat en première contre la championne Flo.

Le match d'arène de Leila commença. La dresseuse de Riverte décida de choisir Goupelin tandis que Flo envoya un Phyllali. L'arbitre siffla le début du match.

-Goupelin utilise son attaque lance-flamme, ordonna Leila

-Phyllali esquive avec reflet, demanda la championne.

Le pokémon de type plante esquiva le jet de flammes en augmentant son aptitude à esquiver les attaques. Leila comprit qu'elle allait devoir agir rapidement si elle souhaitait éviter que le pokémon adverse acquiert une aptitude d'esquive trop élevée.

-Phyllali continue d'utiliser reflet, redemanda la championne.

Leila n'avait pas donné d'instructions à Goupelin mais cela n'empêcha pas la championne de demander à son pokémon de lancer reflet. A chaque fois que cette capacité était utilisée le pokémon parvenait à esquiver les attaques plus facilement. Leila le savait. Même si sa Goupelin avait un gros avantage sur les pokémons de type plante, si la majorité de ses attaques n'arrivaient pas à atteindre leur cible, l'issu du match ne serait pas en sa faveur.

-Goupelin utilise prescience, demanda la dresseuse de Riverte.

La pokémon de type feu brandit sa baguette de feu vers le plafond et une lumière violette apparut pendant un court instant. L'attaque prescience était une attaque qui ne se lançait pas directement mais qui apparaissait un peu plus tard. Cette attaque pouvait échouer mais Phyllali ne pourrait savoir quand elle se déclencherait ce qui donnerait plus de chances à Goupelin de pouvoir toucher Phyllali.

La championne demanda à nouveau à son pokémon d'utiliser reflet.

-Goupelin utilise plénitude, demanda Leila.

Plénitude était une capacité non offensive permettant au pokémon l'utilisant d'augmenter sa puissance et sa défense spéciale.

Pendant quelques instants Leila et Flo donnèrent les mêmes instructions : Phyllali devait augmenter son esquive avec reflet tandis que Goupelin augmentait sa résistance et son attaque spéciale. Lorsque Phyllali atteint la valeur maximale possible, Goupelin avait pu utiliser plénitude quatre fois au total.

Prescience avait finalement agi mais Phyllali avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque pyschique.

-Phyllali utilise ball'ombre ! Demanda la championne de Vestigion.

-Goupelin utilise abri, ordonna Leila. Puis prépare un autre prescience.

L'attaque de type spectre de l'évolution d'Evoli explosa au contact du bouclier bleu formé par abri. Goupelin brandit de nouveau sa baguette de feu dans les airs pour préparer un nouveau prescience.

-Phyllali vive-attaque, ordonna Flo.

Le pokémon fonça sur Goupelin alors que ce dernier venait tout juste de finir de préparer prescience. La pokémon de Leila n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut le coup.

-Essaye de l'attaquer avec lance-flammes, demanda Leila.

La dresseuse voulut essayer de profiter de la proximité du pokémon plante pour l'empêcher d'esquiver mais Phyllali n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. Puis le pokémon plante réitéra sa vive-attaque infligeant des dégâts supplémentaires à Goupelin.

-Réutilise lance-flammes Goupelin, indiqua Leila.

Goupelin essaya de nouveau de toucher le pokémon adverse mais sans résultat. Phyllali fonça de nouveau sur Goupelin avec vive-attaque. Une lumière mauve apparut dans les airs et deux traits de lumières en décollèrent pour se diriger vers Phyllali.

-Maintenant Goupelin, dit Leila.

Goupelin brandit sa baguette de feu en direction de Phyllali et un jet de flamme en décolla de nouveau. Phyllali esquiva le jet de flammes mais il ne parvint pas à esquiver les traits de lumière de prescience qui le touchèrent. Goupelin disposant d'une capacité offensive spéciale très élevée, l'attaque fit beaucoup de mal au pokémon même si il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque exploitant une de ses faiblesses liées à son type.

-Recule Phyllali, demanda la championne. Et utilise synthèse pour te soigner.

Phyllali commença à reculer pour rejoindre la championne lorsque tous remarquèrent quelque chose. Goupelin avait continué de faire jaillir son jet de flammes et le bout du jet de flammes se mit à se mouvoir par lui même et se dirigea vers Phyllali. Le pokémon de type plante esquiva l'attaque mais aussitôt le jet de flammes changea de direction pour se diriger de nouveau vers lui.

En regardant de plus près, le jet de flammes était entouré d'une faible lumière rose. Goupelin utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour diriger le jet de flammes tout en le maintenant.

Phyllali esquiva l'attaque adverse à plusieurs reprises mais plus le temps passait et plus le jet de flammes prenait de place sur le terrain. D'ici peu le pokémon de la championne ne pourrait plus esquiver.

-Phyllali lance danse pluie, ordonna Flo.

En même temps qu'il esquiva le jet de flammes pour une énième fois, le pokémon fit apparaître une sphère d'eau au dessus de lui qui décolla dans les airs au centre du terrain. La sphère se changea alors en nuages et la pluie commença à tomber sur le terrain. Aussitôt l'intensité du jet de flammes fut grandement réduite.

Cependant en faisant cela Phyllali n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup du jet de flammes suivant. Au moment où le jet de flammes toucha Phyllali il y eut une faible explosion et le jet de flammes s'arrêta instantanément. Le corps de Phyllali roula sur le sol sur quelques mètres.

-Phyllali est incapable de continuer le combat, informa l'arbitre.

Flo rappela son pokémon. Intérieurement elle félicita son adversaire pour avoir pensé à utiliser une telle capacité. Cependant ceci n'était pas sans conséquence pour son lanceur. Goupelin semblait extrêmement fatiguée par cela. Flo savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la pokémon de type feu ne puisse continuer le combat. Elle était même sûre que Goupelin ne pourrait réutiliser cette capacité.

Flo envoya alors sur le terrain son deuxième et dernier pokémon pour ce match. Il s'agissait d'un Bouldeneu.

-Vous pouvez reprendre, indiqua l'arbitre du match.

-Bouldeneu attaque Goupelin avec pouvoir antique, demanda la championne d'arène.

-Goupelin essaye de te protéger avec lance-flammes.

Goupelin ayant fortement augmenté sa puissance spéciale, elle pourrait certainement repousser les rochers de l'attaque pouvoir antique avec ses flammes. C'était la stratégie à laquelle avait pensé Leila. Cependant Goupelin était très fatiguée de son combat contre Phyllali.

Des rochers apparurent autour de Bouldeneu et décollèrent directement vers la pokémon de type feu qui brandit sa baguette de feu en direction des rochers. Cependant sa fatigue étant grande et la capacité danse pluie étant toujours active, un mince jet de flammes en sortit.

-Arrête lance-flammes et essaye d'utiliser miroir, demanda Leila au dernier moment.

Goupelin arrêta aussitôt son attaque et un bouclier blanc transparent l'entoura. Les rochers percutèrent le bouclier en se faisant absorber. A chaque fois une aura blanche recouvrait le corps de Goupelin, lui faisant retrouver un peu d'énergie.

-Utilise poudre toxik, demanda Flo.

Bouldeneu libéra un nuage de particules mauves qui flottèrent en direction de la pokémon de Leila. Elle ne put esquiver le nuage qui la contamina. Elle était empoisonnée et perdrait donc un peu de sa vitalité au fur à et à mesure du temps.

-Goupelin utilise nitrocharge, demanda Leila.

L'évolution finale de Feunec fut entourée de flammes rouges avant de se déplacer rapidement vers Bouldeneu.

-Laisse la s'approcher, indiqua Flo à son pokémon. Puis profites en pour utiliser sabotage.

Goupelin frappa Bouldeneu qui parvint à encaisser l'attaque. Il se saisit ensuite de Goupelin par un de ses bras. Son autre bras fut entouré d'une aura noire et il frappa Goupelin avec. La pokémon subit l'attaque et, comme son adversaire juste avant, elle encaissa l'attaque. La pluie commença à s'arrêter tandis que des flammes se mirent à entourer Goupelin. Il ne s'agissait pas de la capacité nitrocharge mais du talent brasier qui venait de s'activer. Goupelin était à deux doigts de tomber dans l'inconscience ce qui avait activé ce talent.

-Utilise déflagration, ordonna Leila.

-Bouldeneu utilise clonage, demanda Flo.

Le pokémon plante lâcha immédiatement son adversaire en créant un double à son effigie. Goupelin fit son attaque déflagration qui percuta le clone de Bouldeneu en créant une puissante explosion. Le clone de Bouldeneu venait d'être détruit par la puissante attaque de type feu.

-Goupelin attaque Bouldeneu avec lance-flammes, demanda la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Bouldeneu protège toi avec abri, demanda la championne.

Le jet de flammes frappa le bouclier bleu qui protégeait le pokémon de Flo. Après quelques instants Goupelin arrêta le jet de flammes et s'écroula par terre. Le poison avait finalement fini par la mettre K.O.

-Goupelin n'est plus capable de se battre, indiqua l'arbitre.

Leila rappela sa pokémon puis elle envoya son dernier pokémon pour ce match. Elle choisit d'envoyer Absol. Aussitôt elle prit quelque chose de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Elle serra l'objet qu'elle venait de récupérer et une lumière s'en échappa tandis qu'une sphère entoura Absol. La jeune femme de Riverte avait décidé d'utiliser la méga-évolution. Après quelques instants la sphère entourant Absol se brisa libérant la pokémon. Cette dernière avait à présent des ailes faites de poils, une queue plus crochue ainsi que d'une corne en plus sur le côté gauche de son visage. Sa corne qu'elle avait habituellement à la droite de son visage était plus grande qu'à son habitude.

-Absol rapproche toi avec vive-attaque, demanda Leila.

-Bouldeneu prépare poudre tox…, commença la championne.

Flo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Absol avait franchi tout le terrain en un instant et avait frappé Bouldeneu sans laisser le temps à la championne d'indiquer l'ordre à son pokémon. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Leila décida de poursuivre l'attaque.

-Maintenant utilise lance-flammes, demanda-t-elle.

Absol fit apparaître en un instant un jet de flammes. Bouldeneu n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ou d'esquiver et fut alors touché par let jet de flammes.

-Termine avec mégacorne, demanda la jeune femme.

Absol arrêta son attaque lance-flammes et elle s'avança rapidement vers Bouldeneu.

-Bouldeneu repousse la avec giga impact, demanda Flo.

Bouldeneu se mit à foncer en direction d'Absol. Cette dernière continua de s'avancer vers son adversaire et au dernier moment elle se décala sur le côté pour éviter la confrontation avec giga impact. Puis aussitôt elle fonça sur le côté de son adversaire pour lui asséner la puissante attaque de type insecte. Le choc fut rude pour Bouldeneu qui fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres. Le corps du pokémon plante s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

-Bouldeneu est incapable de continuer le combat, prononça l'arbitre. Leila est donc la vainqueur de ce match.

Leila annula aussitôt la méga-évolution d'Absol et elle alla féliciter sa pokémon. Flo rappela son pokémon.

-Félicitations pour ce match, félicita Flo. Tu m'as surprise à plusieurs moments. Bravo.

-Merci, remercia la dresseuse de Riverte. Votre stratégie du début a bien faillit me faire défaut.

Flo la remercia puis Leila rappela sa Absol et elle laissa la place à Lasi.

Le dresseur de Kanto avait été étonné du combat de son amie. Il n'avait jamais pu voir Absol en action sous sa forme méga-évolué et il ne s'était pas attendue à une telle puissance et une telle maîtrise de cette forme pour la pokémon de type ténèbres. Également Goupelin l'avait beaucoup surpris avec l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour pouvoir diriger l'attaque lance-flammes comme elle le souhaitait.

Suite au match de Leila, Lasi se sentit encore plus déterminé à réaliser son match d'arène. Il prépara la première pokéball renfermant son premier équipier pour ce match. Flo se tint prête également. Les deux dresseurs prêts, ils envoyèrent tout deux leur premier pokémon. Lasi fit appel à Gallame et Flo à un Vortente.

-Le combat peut commencer, déclara l'arbitre.

-Vortente empêche le de bouger avec fouet lianes, demanda la championne.

-Esquive avec téléport, ordonna Lasi.

Le pokémon psychique disparut et réapparut derrière le pokémon de la championne, esquivant ainsi les lianes de ce dernier.

-Utilise poing de feu, indiqua Lasi.

Gallame profita du fait que son adversaire ne l'ait pas encore vu pour lui asséner un coup de poing enflammé. Cependant, juste avant de le toucher, des lianes s'échappèrent de Vortente et entourèrent le bras de Gallame avant de l'envoyer au loin. Gallame parvint à atterrir sur ses pieds, une de ses lames toujours couvertes par des flammes.

-Recommence Gallame, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon se téléporta de nouveau derrière Vortente. Cependant cette fois-ci le pokémon fit attention aux lianes de son adversaire et il parvint à l'atteindre avec son attaque poing de feu. Juste après l'attaque le pokémon de la championne se servit de ses lianes pour s'éloigner du Gallame.

-Utilise bomb-beurk, demanda la championne à son pokémon.

-Esquive avec téléport, demanda Lasi.

Gallame eut le temps de se téléporter plus loin pour éviter la bombe de poison qui lui aurait causé quelques dégâts et qui aurait également pu l'empoisonner.

-Vortente lance quelques lianes dans le sol et continue d'envoyer des bomb-beurk, ordonna Flo.

-Gallame continue d'esquiver avec téléport.

Lasi comprit ce qu'allait tenter de faire son adversaire. Les lianes allaient tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Gallame qui serait occupé à esquiver les attaques poison du Vortente. Le dresseur se mit à surveiller attentivement le sol de l'arène. Dès qu'il jugerait que Gallame devrait intervenir, il devrait alors donner son ordre sans tarder sans quoi la stratégie de la championne d'arène risquerait de leur causer quelques soucis.

Finalement après quelques instants Lasi perçut un léger mouvement du sol.

-Frappe le sol avec casse brique, ordonna le dresseur.

Gallame réapparut au même moment à une nouvelle position, près de l'endroit où Lasi avait perçut un mouvement au niveau du terrain. Le pokémon ne se posa pas de questions et il frappa le sol avec puissance. Des morceaux de terre et de cailloux s'élevèrent, laissant alors apparaître trois lianes. Aussitôt repérées, les lianes tentèrent de s'enrouler autour des jambes de Gallame. Cependant ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et il les saisit aussitôt.

-Tire les vers toi et frappe avec poing de feu, indiqua Lasi.

Le pokémon tira les lianes et en un instants Vortente fut soulevé et fut attiré vers son adversaire. Le pokémon de la championne n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et il fut alors percuté par un poing de feu qui l'envoya plus loin. Cependant quelques instants plus tard une liane s'enroula autour d'une des deux jambes de Gallame et elle l'attira vers Vortente. Gallame ne put se défaire de l'emprise de la liane et son corps se mit à frotter sur le sol tout en étant attiré par son adversaire.

-Réplique avec mégafouet, demanda Flo.

Gallame se rapprocha rapidement de son adversaire. Mais Vortente eut le temps de se relever et de frapper son adversaire avec la puissante attaque de type plante.

-Maintenant profites qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour l'attaquer avec étreinte, continua la championne.

-Essaies d'esquiver avec téléport, demanda Lasi.

Cependant Gallame était toujours en contact avec la liane de Vortente ce qui l'empêcha de se téléporter. La liane qui entourait sa jambe fut finalement rejoint par plusieurs autres qui entourèrent son corps et le serrèrent.

-Essaies de te libérer en utilisant poing de feu, conseilla Lasi.

Le dresseur souhaitait essayer d'utiliser les flammes de la capacité pour affaiblir les lianes d'étreinte. Cependant cela ne fonctionna pas. Gallame et Lasi n'avaient plus que deux solutions : attendre que la capacité étreinte faiblissent d'elle-même, ce qui pouvait durer encore quelques dizaines de secondes ou bien trouver une autre manière pour Gallame de se défaire de la capacité.

-Vise Vortente et utilise rayon signal, demanda Lasi après un court instant de réflexion.

Gallame essaya tant bien que mal de lever un de ses bras en direction de Vortente qui était à quelques mètres de lui.

-Prépare toi à esquiver, prévint la championne à son pokémon.

Gallame tira finalement le rayon de type insecte que Vortente parvint à esquiver sans problèmes.

-Maintenant sors toi de là avec poing de feu, dit Lasi.

Gallame fit réapparaître les flammes autour de ses bras. Il sentit pendant un bref instant les lianes l'entourer faiblir et il décida que c'était le moment pour lui de se libérer. Il se leva d'un coup tout en coupant avec précision les lianes qui l'entouraient.

-Maintenant utilise téléport puis poing de feu, indiqua le dresseur de Kanto.

Gallame se retrouva en un instant derrière Vortente puis il porta un coup de poing de feu à son adversaire.

-Vortente attaque le avec mégafouet.

Le pokémon de Lasi étant à portée, Vortente frappa avec sa puissante capacité après avoir encaissé l'attaque de son adversaire. Une de ses lianes devint alors d'un vert éclatant et frappa Gallame.

-Retiens le en te saisissant de sa liane et frappe avec taillade plusieurs fois, demanda la jeune homme.

Gallame attendit d'avoir reçu le choc de mégafouet pour s'emparer de la liane de son adversaire. Puis de son bras libre il frappa Vortente. Une première fois. Une seconde. Puis finalement une troisième fois. Gallame s'écarta de trois pas de son adversaire avant de poser un genou à terre tandis que l'arbitre sifflait.

-Vortente ne peut plus continuer le combat, indiqua-t-il.

Gallame se releva après quelques instants et il retourna auprès de Lasi. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette vérifia l'état de son compagnon de voyage. Il était encore capable de se battre mais il ne faudrait pas beaucoup au prochain pokémon de la championne pour le mettre hors combat.

Flo rappela son premier pokémon puis elle appela son second pokémon. Il s'agissait d'un Torterra.

Lasi avait affronté récemment un Torterra, durant le tournoi de Floraville. Contrairement à Vortente il avait donc déjà un peu d'expériences sur la manière dont on pouvait affronter un tel pokémon.

-Tiens toi prêt Gallame, dit Lasi. L'issue de cette manche risque d'être rapide si on ne parvient pas à trouver le bon moment.

Gallame fit comprendre à Lasi qu'il attendrait son ordre. L'arbitre indiqua la reprise du match d'arène.

-Torterra lance séisme, ordonna Flo.

-Gallame téléporte toi sur Torterra, indiqua Lasi.

Torterra frappa le sol avec puissance lorsque Gallame disparut pour réapparaître au dessus de Torterra. Le pokémon de Lasi avait réussi à se protéger de l'attaque tout en se mettant à une bonne position pour une contre attaque.

-Maintenant utilise balance, demanda le jeune homme.

Une aura blanche entoura Gallame qui frappa Torterra avec ses poings. L'aura blanche se propagea autour de Torterra. Puis après quelques instants l'aura disparut.

-Torterra utilise tranch'herbe pour enlever Gallame au dessus de toi, demanda la championne.

Gallame utilisa téléport juste à temps pour esquiver l'attaque de son adversaire. Depuis qu'il avait utilisé la capacité balance il semblait avoir repris des forces. La capacité balance était assez unique en son genre puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément d'une capacité offensive. Elle permettait de répartir de manière uniforme l'énergie entre les pokémons. Après son combat contre Vortente, Gallame avait été assez épuisé mais en utilisant la capacité balance sur Torterra qui venait tout juste de commencer son combat, il avait réussi à récupérer de l'énergie, contrairement à Torterra qui en avait perdu.

-Maintenant utilise téléport pour arriver à côté de Torterra, demanda Lasi.

-Utilise séisme, demanda Flo.

En utilisant séisme, Flo et Torterra étaient certains de pouvoir toucher Gallame peu importe l'endroit où il arriverait. Ils savaient que Gallame n'arriverait pas sur Torterra donc le pokémon de Lasi serait obligatoirement au sol. Torterra n'attendit pas que Gallame ait disparu pour lancer sa capacité. Gallame disparut et réapparut juste en face du visage de l'évolution finale de Tortipouss.

-Protèges toi avec prévention, indiqua Lasi.

Au tout dernier moment Gallame utilisa prévention lui permettant de guider son corps pour éviter d'être touché par séisme. Le pokémon de Lasi fit un gigantesque saut dans les airs afin d'éviter d'être touché par l'attaque de la championne.

-Et frappe Torterra avec poing de glace, continua le dresseur de Kanto.

Profitant de la chute de son saut pour amplifier la puissance de son attaque, Gallame fit apparaître de la glace autour de son bras gauche et il le mit en arrière. Puis au dernier moment il frappa le visage de son adversaire en mettant toute la puissance qu'il pouvait dans son coup. Le choc fut si puissant que Torterra fut soulevé et éjecté à plusieurs mètres de là. Il tomba sur le côté, près de la ligne marquant la fin du terrain.

L'attaque avait été rude pour le pokémon de la championne. Étant de type plante et sol, les capacités de type glace étaient redoutables pour lui. Gallame et Lasi venaient de marquer un sacré écart entre eux. Le massif pokémon plante de la championne eut quelques difficultés à se remettre sur ses pattes.

-Réutilise une dernière fois séisme, demanda la championne.

-Esquive avec prévention, demanda Lasi.

Torterra frappa une troisième fois depuis son apparition le sol et Gallame utilisa une fois de plus prévention pour esquiver. Comme précédemment Gallame fit un gigantesque saut pour éviter d'être affecté par séisme. Cependant il était trop loin de Torterra pour pouvoir espérer porter un coup à son adversaire. De plus lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, le pokémon put alors remarquer que le terrain était terriblement endommagé. Le plat terrain fait d'herbes qui constituait le terrain au début du match n'était plus qu'un amas de terre.

-Utilise végé-attack, demanda la championne d'arène.

Torterra fit plonger de gigantesques lianes dans le sol. Lasi et Gallame comprirent alors ce que tentaient de faire Flo et son pokémon. Le terrain les empêchait de voir où se trouvaient les lianes. Même si plus tôt, Gallame était parvenu à détecter les lianes de Vortente, il y était parvenu car le terrain n'était pas dans cet état chaotique.

-Si jamais tu sens que tu ne peux pas utiliser prévention, utilise téléport pour t'échapper, indiqua Lasi à son coéquipier.

Quelques instants plus tard une liane de végé-attack sortit du sol. Gallame utilisa prévention au dernier instant et il parvint à esquiver la liane.

-Attention elle est plus petite que celles qu'il a envoyé sous terre, prévint le dresseur du pokémon psychique. Il a certainement réussi à diviser ses deux lianes en plusieurs lianes plus petites.

Lasi avait raison. Juste après qu'il ait prévenu son pokémon trois lianes sortirent du sol et tentèrent de frapper Gallame. Ce dernier utilisa téléport pour échapper aux lianes et il réapparut à quelques mètres de sa position précédente.

Une liane sortit alors du sol et frappa Gallame. Le pokémon ressentit une puissance inattendu de la part d'une liane si petite. Une autre liane apparut et le frappa également. Puis après quelques instants ce furent près d'une dizaine de lianes qui apparurent pour le frapper.

Gallame disparut juste après pour réapparaître plus loin. Le même phénomène sembla se produire mais cette fois-ci Gallame disparut après avoir été frappé que par deux lianes.

-Téléportes toi sur Torterra et frappe le avec poing de glace, indiqua Lasi.

Gallame disparut aussitôt, lui permettant d'esquiver une nouvelle offensive des lianes de végé-attack. Il réapparut sur le dos de l'immense tortue et il le frappa avec poing de glace. Le pokémon de la championne s'écroula sur le sol. Au même moment plusieurs lianes s'échappèrent du sol pour tenter de frapper Gallame.

-Esquive avec prévention, ordonna le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

Gallame utilisa la capacité qui lui fit faire un nouveau saut gigantesque.

-Et chute en utilisant poing de glace, indiqua Lasi.

Le pokémon du jeune homme se dirigea vers le sol, un poing entouré de glace vers l'avant. Des lianes tentèrent de frapper le pokémon mais le poing de glace les gelèrent instantanément. Le pokémon du dresseur de Kanto frappa quelques instants plus tard la tortue dont le dos fut recouvert de glace en un instant. Gallame fit un saut pour s'écarter de Torterra qui ne bougea plus. L'arbitre s'approcha de la tortue pour vérifier son état puis il leva les bras avant de déclarer :

-Torterra n'est plus capable de continuer le combat. Gallame et Lasi remportent le match.

Lasi s'approcha de Gallame et il s'assura de l'état de son pokémon. Il était fatigué de son combat contre Vortente et Torterra mais ça irait mieux après un long repos. Lasi le félicita puis il le rappela dans sa pokéball. La championne rappela son Torterra également dans sa pokéball.

-Je te félicite pour ta victoire, félicita Flo.

-Merci, c'était un très beau combat, répondit Lasi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

La championne alla chercher une poche contenant les différents badges symbolisant la victoire d'un dresseur dans l'arène de Vestigion.

Leila alla rejoindre Lasi pour récupérer son badge. Flo arriva devant les deux dresseurs et elle leur confia un badge à chacun.

-[]-

Après leur victoire à l'arène de Vestigion, Lasi et Leila étaient retournés au centre pokémon de la ville, avec Len et Emy. A leur arrivé dans le centre pokémon, Len et Emy reconnurent Edward. L'homme était habillé d'une veste bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean bleu. Il avait des cheveux noir très courts, des yeux bleus et son visage laissait transparaître un air mystérieux. Il était suivi d'un Noctunoir.

-Salut vous tous, salua Edward. Vous allez bien d'après ce que je vois.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien également, répondit Emy.

-Tu es ici pour faire une épreuve à Vestigion toi aussi ? Demanda Len.

-Oui, répondit Edward. J'ai essayé de faire une épreuve à Bonville il y a quelques jours de cela mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Du coup j'ai décidé d'essayer de faire une autre épreuve ailleurs avant de réessayer à Bonville.

-Tu as fais quel épreuve à Bonville ? Demanda Lasi.

-C'était une épreuve du cristal, répondit l'homme. Le cristal se trouvait au sommet d'un plateau et on devait tous arriver au dessus de ce plateau pour l'atteindre. On pouvait escalader grâce à du matériel qu'on nous a proposé mais ceux qui avaient la possibilité d'utiliser des pokémons volant ont pu y accéder en volant.

-Tu as perdu comment ? Demanda Emy curieuse de savoir comment son rival avait perdu.

-Un adversaire m'a attaqué alors que j'étais en train d'escalader, répondit Edward. Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me protéger et finalement il a réussi à réduire mes points de vie à zéro.

-Tu as chuté ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui mais de quelques mètres seulement. Il y a une corde de sécurité qui se bloque automatiquement après avoir chuté une certaine distance. Et même si la corde de sécurité ne suffirait pas le reste de l'équipement que l'on a nous empêcherait de subir des dommages d'après les équipes du PokéAdventure.

-Si une épreuve de ce genre figure dans le PokéAdventure je pense qu'Adrian s'est assuré qu'il n'y ait aucun réel risque pour les participants, assura Leila.

Lasi était du même avis que la jeune femme de Riverte. Adrian était quelqu'un de très perfectionniste et il ne pouvait se permettre de ternir l'image du PokéAdventure et de son entreprise FutureAdvanced. Si il avait proposé ce type d'épreuves c'était parce qu'il était certain que l'équipement qu'il fournirait aux participants fonctionnerait parfaitement.

-Je pense que c'est le cas également, fit savoir Edward. Si jamais il y avait un accident à cause de ça le PokéAdventure pourrait s'arrêter en un instant et je ne pense pas qu'Adrian souhaite ça.

Len et Emy approuvèrent également cette réflexion de leur rival.

-Vous avez des informations sur les épreuves qui se déroulent ici ? Demanda Edward à Len et Emy.

-Oui, confirma Len. Ici il y a un nouveau type d'épreuves qui s'appelle l'épreuve de chance.

-Une épreuve de chance ? Répéta Edward. Ça repose sur l'utilisation des bonus des bracelets ?

-Oui à ce qu'il paraît, répondit Emy. L'objectif semble toujours un peu différent. Parfois il faut être le premier à trouver un objet, parfois il s'agit d'une épreuve de cristal mais avec des bonus.

-Donc on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber demain, résuma Edward.

Le jeune homme mit une de ses mains sur le front et leva la tête comme si il réfléchissait. Len et Emy l'avaient déjà vu faire cela lors de l'édition du PokéAdventure de Kanto et ils savaient donc qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger dans ces moments là. Ils le saluèrent et partirent, Lasi et Leila à leurs côtés.

-Ça va aller pour demain ? Demanda Leila.

-On verra bien, répondit Len. Mais au vu de la réaction d'Edward je sens que ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Une épreuve de chance

Len, Emy et Edward étaient prêts à participer à l'épreuve de chance. Néanmoins l'heure du début de l'épreuve approchait et aucuns des trois dresseurs n'étaient au courant de l'objectif de cette épreuve.

Après s'être inscrit pour l'épreuve, les trois participants avaient été séparés. Chacun devait rejoindre une zone différente. Len choisit de participer avec son Fouinard, Emy avec son Morphéo et Edward avec son Noctunoir.

Len arriva après quelques minutes de marche dans la zone qui lui était attribuée. La zone était représentée par une sorte de cube délimitée par des buissons. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie. Les neuf autres participants s'étaient répartis dans la zone de telle sorte à pouvoir être plus ou moins protégé en cas de conflit. Len décida de faire de même et il trouva un endroit où il pourrait assurer un peu sa sécurité. Néanmoins le dresseur se trouvait alors au plus loin de la sortie de la zone. Il serait désavantagé par rapport aux autres participants.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels les participants et leur pokémon se jaugèrent du regard. Finalement la seule sortie de la zone se referma par une porte en métal et une voix s'éleva.

-Bonjour à tous, s'éleva la voix provenant visiblement d'une femme. Cette épreuve est un peu particulière. Tout d'abord voici un premier bonus.

Au même moment les bracelets des dix dresseurs de la zone émirent un son. Len regarda immédiatement l'écran de son bracelet lui indiquant qu'il disposait d'un bonus lui permettant de bénéficier d'un état d'invulnérabilité pendant dix secondes. Cet état pouvait être lancé à n'importe quel moment mais ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une seule fois. De plus seul le dresseur était affecté par cet état. Ainsi si Len décidait d'utiliser son bonus, son Fouinar pouvait quand même prendre des dégâts.

-Je vais à présent vous dévoiler le déroulement de cette épreuve, reprit la voix. Vous êtes répartis dans différentes zones desquelles vous ne pouvez sortir pour le moment. Lorsque l'épreuve débutera dans chaque zone apparaîtra un objet que vous devez récupérer. Celui-ci permettra à celui qui le détient de pouvoir sortir de la zone. Dès qu'un participant est sorti de sa zone, les participants qui se trouvaient dans la même zone sont automatiquement éliminés.

Len comprit qu'il allait devoir agir rapidement. D'abord repérer l'objet, puis le récupérer et finalement sortir en vitesse de la zone. En même temps il lui faudrait faire attention aux autres participants. Certains essayeraient certainement d'attaquer les autres participants pour tenter de les éliminer.

-Les participants qui auront réussi à sortir de leur zone pourront ensuite commencer la deuxième partie de cette épreuve, continua la présentatrice. Vous serez dans un labyrinthe et vous devrez atteindre le centre de ce dernier le plus rapidement possible. Sur votre chemin se dresseront des pièges ainsi que vos adversaires encore en jeu. En plus de cela votre bracelet vous donnera parfois des indications sur le chemin à prendre. Néanmoins ces indications peuvent parfois vous avantager ou vous désavantager. A vous de faire le bon choix en décidant de croire en votre bracelet ou non. Également vous recevrez aléatoirement des bonus de temps en temps. Le délai entre deux bonus est aléatoire et unique entre vous tous. En dehors du premier bonus, la réception des autres bonus ne se fera donc pas de manière uniforme.

Tout les bracelets émirent un petit bruit et quelque chose s'afficha sur l'écran des bracelets. Il s'agissait d'un compteur. Celui-ci n'était pas encore lancé.

-Tout les participants qui arriveront au centre du labyrinthe avant le temps imparti remporteront cette épreuve. A présent je vous souhaite à tous une bonne épreuve.

La voix de la présentatrice se tut à peine que quelque chose tomba durement sur le sol de la zone, en plein milieu. Il s'agissait d'une sphère rouge qui s'était ouverte en deux lors de l'impact, libérant un bâton gris de quelques centimètres de longueur. Il s'agissait de l'objet que les participants devaient récupérer.

Len ne fit qu'un pas en direction de l'objet qu'un jet de flamme passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Le dresseur de Riverte fit un pas en arrière.

-Fouinar contre avec météores ! Ordonna le jeune homme.

Fouinar se mit à lancer plusieurs étoiles sur le jet de flammes, parvenant ainsi à le repousser. Len passa derrière Fouinar afin de pouvoir essayer de s'approcher de l'objet. Il put alors voir qu'un de ses adversaires était assez proche de l'objet. Il était entouré par deux pokémons qui semblaient l'aider. Len comprit immédiatement quel bonus avait obtenu ce dresseur. Il avait obtenu la possibilité d'invoquer un deuxième pokémon pendant un temps limité.

-Fouinar abandonne le lance-flamme et utilise vive-attaque sur lui, demanda Len.

Le pokémon stoppa son attaque météores et il se mit à foncer sur le dresseur qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'objet. Cependant l'un des pokémons du dresseur remarqua Fouinar et il décida de s'opposer. Le pokémon était un Feuillajou. Le pokémon plante fit apparaître des lianes devant lui afin d'atténuer le choc contre Fouinar. Néanmoins le pokémon de Len parvint à lire dans la stratégie du pokémon adverse et au dernier moment il fit un saut pour passer au dessus du Feuillajou. Fouinar percuta alors le dresseur mais ce dernier résista au choc. Il s'approcha de l'objet.

Au moment où il aurait dû prendre l'objet, un éclair apparut au dessus de lui et le frappa. Un bruit s'échappa alors du bracelet du dresseur et ses pokémons furent aussitôt rappelés. Il avait été éliminé de l'épreuve.

-Profites en Fouinar, ordonna Len.

Le pokémon du dresseur de Riverte était tout proche de l'objet. Il utilisa vive-attaque et s'empara aussitôt du bâton et il commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Len n'attendit pas une seule seconde et il se mit à courir. Les autres participants décidèrent alors d'envoyer toutes leurs attaques sur le dresseur, qui était plus facilement atteignable. Len décida d'utiliser le premier bonus qu'il avait obtenu. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la sortie. Un petit nuage noir s'approcha de lui. Il attendit le dernier moment pour esquiver l'éclair qui en sortit et il y parvint. Néanmoins un jet de flammes lui arriva dessus. Cependant grâce à son bonus il ne perdit aucun point d'énergie. Il se dépêcha de sortir du jet de flammes. Il arriva face à un Coatox qui essaya de lui faire une attaque direct toxik. Len fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver et il reprit sa course. Il sentit alors un coup lui venant de derrière. Il fut propulsé plus loin, en direction de la sortie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Reprocha un dresseur à un autre. Tu l'as rapproché de la sortie.

-Désolé, s'excusa l'autre dresseur.

Len ne chercha pas à se retourner pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait été projeté par une attaque d'un pokémon mais cela lui avait permis d'être rapproché de la sortie. Il n'avait qu'une dizaine de mètres à faire. Fouinar l'attendait déjà et les autres participants se trouvaient derrière lui. Il avait le champ libre. Il se releva rapidement et reprit sa course. Les autres participants donnèrent tous des ordre à leur pokémon pour tenter d'arrêter Len. Une explosion se produisit, recouvrant toute la zone d'une épaisse fumée noire.

-[]-

De son côté Emy était parvenue à quitter sa zone sans trop de problèmes. Elle avait tout d'abord demandé à Morphéo d'utiliser sa capacité danse pluie puis d'utiliser ensuite fatal-foudre. Elle était parvenue à éliminer tout ses adversaires de cette manière et avait quitté sa zone de départ. Elle avançait à présent dans le labyrinthe. Elle n'avait pas encore utilisé son bonus de départ mais elle allait pouvoir l'utiliser à présent. Son bonus ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité tant qu'elle n'était pas dans le labyrinthe puisqu'il s'agissait d'une carte. Cependant cette carte n'apparaissait que dix secondes et il lui faudrait donc mémoriser le chemin lui permettant d'atteindre le centre du labyrinthe.

La dresseuse de Johto appuya sur l'écran de son bracelet pour activer sa carte. Le bracelet émit alors, au dessus de lui, une carte holographique du labyrinthe. Emy se rendit compte que le labyrinthe était très grand et le chemin qui lui permettrait d'arriver au centre était complexe. Les dix secondes ne lui suffirent pas à tout mémoriser mais elle parvient à mémoriser la première moitié du chemin. Pour la moitié restante, elle aviserait.

Elle avait néanmoins pu remarquer sur la carte que les chemins amenaient parfois à ce qui devaient être des salles. Elle trouva cela étrange qu'il y ait ce type de structures à l'intérieur du labyrinthe. Néanmoins la jeune femme de Johto se souvenait que le labyrinthe devait contenir des pièges. Ces salles devaient certainement en contenir. Heureusement pour elle, le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter ne passait par aucune salle d'après ses souvenirs. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ferait une grave erreur en pensant que les pièges ne pouvaient se trouver que dans les salles. Dans les couloirs qu'elle devrait emprunter, elle serait certainement mis face à l'un de ses pièges.

Pour éviter cela elle décida d'avancer avec prudence en scrutant les murs, le plafond et le sol régulièrement.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le labyrinthe elle entendit son bracelet sonner. Elle venait de recevoir un bonus. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le labyrinthe elle avait croisé peu de pièges et elle avait perdu seulement dix pour cent de ses points de vie à cause d'un piège de feu.

Le bonus qu'elle venait de recevoir lui avait octroyé la possibilité d'utiliser un fumigène. Ce genre d'objet pouvait lui être utile si elle se trouvait confronter à un adversaire et qu'elle souhaitait éviter l'affrontement.

Elle arriva finalement à la première intersection faisant partie du chemin qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à mémoriser. Pendant le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru dans le labyrinthe, la jeune dresseuse avait décidé de vérifier les indications que lui donnait son bracelet afin de s'assurer des dires de la présentatrice. Dans le labyrinthe, les bracelets étaient censés donner des indications lorsque l'on arrivait à une intersection mais l'indication n'était pas forcément bonne. Emy avait pu vérifier cela plusieurs fois.

Afin d'arriver au centre du labyrinthe, elle décida de suivre son instinct. Elle n'avait clairement pas en mémoire le reste du chemin mais elle arriverait certainement à se débrouiller.

Après avoir choisi de quel côté elle poursuivrait sa route, Emy s'avança et fit quelque pas. Deux formes jaillirent d'une autre intersection, à une quinzaine de mètres et une voix perça le silence du labyrinthe.

-Attaque les avec lance-soleil, demanda le dresseur qui venait d'arriver.

Le pokémon aux côtés du nouvel arrivant, un Bulbizarre, envoya instantanément un rayon de lumière en direction d'Emy et Morphéo.

-Contre avec déflagration, demanda Emy.

Le pokémon de la dresseuse envoya le déluge de flammes en direction de ses adversaires. Le lance-soleil et les flammes s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes, les deux capacités étant de puissance égales. Un arc électrique apparut alors sur le mur près de l'impact entre les deux capacités. Puis un autre arc électrique sortit du mur et frappa la zone d'impact entre les deux attaques. Une explosion se produisit.

-Attaque hydrocanon, ordonna Emy.

Morphéo lança immédiatement le puissant jet d'eau en direction de ses adversaires. C'est alors qu'un arc électrique traversa la fumée et se dirigea vers Morphéo et Emy.

-Abri, ordonna la dresseuse de Johto.

Morphéo arrêta son attaque aussitôt pour ériger son bouclier mais il était trop tard. L'arc électrique frappa le sol en provoquant une onde de choc qui éjecta la dresseuse et son pokémon plus loin.

Le silence retomba dans cette partie du labyrinthe. Il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement. Puis finalement un bracelet sonna, indiquant que l'un des participants venaient d'être disqualifié.

-[]-

Len et Fouinar courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans le labyrinthe. Après avoir réussi miraculeusement à sortir de leur zone de départ malgré la puissante explosion qu'il y avait eu, ils avaient activés un piège qui avait pris l'apparence d'un spectre qui les suivait sans s'arrêter. Fouinar avait essayé de l'arrêter mais toutes ses attaques étaient passés au travers de l'apparition. Le dresseur et son pokémon avaient donc choisi la fuite comme solution.

Il restait quatre-vingt points de vie à Len mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre plus. Il n'avait plus de bonus, et depuis le temps qu'il avait passé dans le labyrinthe il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouveaux bonus.

Néanmoins durant sa fuite il avait fait attention aux directions qu'il prenait, en prenant toujours la même direction après s'être demandé si cela ne risquait pas de l'amener dans une impasse. Jusque là il n'était toujours pas tombé sur une impasse et il espérait ne pas tomber sur une impasse sinon il devrait faire face au spectre qui les suivait.

Il remarqua, au loin, que le couloir qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter quelques secondes plus tôt, menait à une salle. Len ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir encore mais il était certain que de nombreux pièges devaient s'y trouver.

-Fouinar prépare-toi, indiqua Len. On va devoir faire face à de nombreux pièges là-bas. Mais ça va peut être nous permettre de stopper cette ombre.

Fouinar opina du chef. Le pokémon et son dresseur continuèrent leur course. Ils entendirent au loin une explosion, suivi d'une deuxième. Puisque le bruit était lointain, ils décidèrent de ne pas d'y intéresser.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, l'accès par lequel ils étaient entrés, se ferma aussitôt. Le spectre qui les suivait jusque là fut arrêté par la porte et disparut.

-Bon au moins on l'a semé, dit Len.

Le dresseur examina la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. La salle était circulaire et il y avait quatre issues, dont celle qui venait de se fermer. La salle était constituée de caisses en bois un peu partout qui permettaient de se cacher.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une salle comme celle là ? Se demanda la dresseur de Riverte.

Au même moment, Fouinar entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant de l'une des issues de la salle. Le pokémon le fit rapidement savoir à son dresseur. Les deux se cachèrent derrière une caisse en bois. Après quelques instants il y eut un bruit d'explosion. Fouinar et Len purent voir deux corps être éjectés juste en face, d'eux. Les trois issues, qui étaient encore ouvertes jusque là, se fermèrent d'un coup.

-Edward ? Ça va ? Demanda Len en reconnaissant le dresseur accompagné de son Noctunoir.

L'explosion les avait propulsé assez violemment mais heureusement pour Edward, ce dernier était équipé de l'équipement de protection que devait porter tous les participants.

-C'est bon, répondit Edward. Tout va bien.

L'autre participant regarda son bracelet sans donner d'indications à Len. Mais le dresseur de Riverte n'était pas dupe. Au vu de l'explosion qu'il avait subi et de son éjection il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de points de vie.

-Du coup on est dans quoi là ? Demanda Edward.

-Une salle, répondit Len. Quand je suis arrivé la porte s'est fermée derrière moi. Et quand tu es arrivé toutes les issues se sont fermées également.

Edward examina à son tour la salle. Par précaution les deux dresseurs et leur pokémons s'éloignèrent.

-Ils attendent quelque chose de nous ? Demanda finalement le dresseur au Noctunoir.

Au même moment un son retentit au milieu de la salle. Un objet tomba du plafond pour atterrir au milieu de la salle.

-Un bâton, s'étonna Len.

A peine le dresseur eut-il terminé sa phrase que les deux participants surent ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

-Noctunoir ombre portée, ordonna Edward.

Len et Fouinar s'éloignèrent aussitôt pour se cacher derrière une caisse en bois. Noctunoir rata son attaque mais cela permis à Edward de s'approcher du milieu pour récupérer le bâton qui lui permettrait de sortir de la salle.

-Fouinar attaque le avec météores, demanda Len.

La pluie d'étoiles traversèrent Noctunoir, ne lui faisant aucun dommage. Cependant ce n'était pas le pokémon que Len et Fouinar visaient mais le dresseur. Edward se cacha à son tour derrière une caisse en bois afin d'éviter l'attaque sans réussir à récupérer l'objet qui lui aurait permis de quitter la salle.

-Noctunoir prépare prescience, ordonna Edward.

Len et Fouinar devaient se dépêcher si ils ne voulaient pas subir la capacité de type psy d'ici quelques instants.

-Attaque Noctunoir avec coup bas, indiqua le dresseur de Riverte.

Fouinar se rapprocha de son adversaire tandis que ce dernier venait tout juste de finir de préparer l'attaque prescience. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ou de se protéger et il subit l'attaque coup bas. Cependant il en fallait plus au pokémon d'Edward pour le mettre hors combat.

Noctunoir répliqua aussitôt avec un poing de feu sur le pokémon de type normal. Fouinar fut repoussé et arriva à côté de son dresseur. Alors que Len s'apprêtait à donner un ordre à Fouinar il y eut un bruit, semblable à celui qu'émettait un bracelet en recevant un bonus. Len regarda rapidement son bracelet mais ce n'était pas lui qui venait de recevoir un bonus. Le dresseur de Riverte regarda Edward qui ne sembla pas regarder son bracelet.

-Tu ne regardes pas ton bonus ? Questionna Len.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait reçu de bonus, répond Edward.

La surprise se dessina sur le visage de Len. Si aucun des deux dresseurs n'avaient reçu de bonus d'où provenait le son qu'ils avaient tout les deux entendus. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun autre participant dans cette salle. Sinon ils l'auraient déjà remarqué. Edward venait de se faire cette même réflexion. L'affrontement entre les deux participants s'arrêta un court instant.

-Ce n'est pas normal, dit Len.

Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre. Mais cette fois-ci les deux dresseurs parvinrent à déterminer d'où il provenait.

-Ça vient du plafond ? S'interrogea Edward.

Le bruit se fit de plus en plus régulier tandis que les deux dresseurs n'osèrent plus continuer le combat. Finalement l'attaque prescience se déclencha et Len perdit trente points de vie. Il lui en restait cinquante.

-Fouinar prépare toi à utiliser abri, indiqua Len.

-Noctunoir fais de même, dit Edward.

Les deux participants se doutaient que quelque chose de particulier allait se passer. Le bruit s'arrêta alors d'un coup. Soudain le sol de la salle se mit à tourner rapidement. Len et Edward tombèrent. Des arcs électriques apparurent au plafond tandis que des jets de flammes se propagèrent près des murs. La succession de bruits qu'ils avaient entendu était finalement un avertissement sur le déclenchement de plusieurs pièges.

Len se redressa rapidement. Il chercha du regard Edward et Noctunoir ainsi que le bâton qui lui permettrait de sortir de cette pièce rempli de pièges. Ses adversaires étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce et Edward cherchait encore à se relever. Le bâton quand à lui se trouvait toujours au centre. Il était sur une partie du sol qui ne pivotait pas, l'empêchant ainsi d'être expulsé au loin. Len se tourna vers Fouinar.

-Tu vas utiliser clairvoyance, murmura le dresseur à son pokémon. Puis dès que tu es prêt tu me fais signe et tu utilises vive-attaque sur Noctunoir. Pendant ce temps j'irais chercher le bâton. Dès que je l'aurais tu me rejoins aussi vite que tu peux avec vive-attaque d'accord ?

Le pokémon fit signe qu'il avait compris et il se mit à utiliser sa capacité clairvoyance. Grâce à cette capacité il parviendrait à toucher son adversaire de type spectre avec des capacités de type normal comme météores ou vive-attaque. L'opération prit quelques secondes à Fouinar mais heureusement pour lui et son dresseur Edward avait du mal à se relever et il n'avait donné aucun ordre à son pokémon.

Fouinar fit signe à Len qu'il était prêt. Len lui fit signe d'y aller. Fouinar décolla de sa position en se dirigeant vers Noctunoir tandis que son dresseur se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce circulaire. Noctunoir remarqua que Len essayait de s'approprier le bâton mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque ball'ombre, Fouinar le percuta l'empêchant d'attaquer.

Len arriva devant le bâton. Au moment où il toucha le bâton, un éclair jaillit du plafond et le frappa.

-[]-

Emy arriva en courant, suivi de Morphéo, dans le carré du labyrinthe où se trouvait le pilier indiquant qu'elle était au centre du labyrinthe. Elle était finalement parvenue à atteindre le centre du labyrinthe après sa confrontation contre son adversaire et son Bulbizarre qui avait réussi à réduire ses points de vie à vingt grâce à un piège. Néanmoins ce piège lui avait permis de se débarrasser de son adversaire et de son pokémon.

Elle avait donc remporté sa deuxième épreuve et pouvait donc participer au tournoi du PokéAdventure à présent. Elle se réjouit de cela avec son pokémon puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

Il y avait déjà deux participants qui étaient arrivés ici. Elle n'était pas la première. Elle était un peu essoufflée, puisqu'elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour réussir à arriver ici à temps. Il ne restait que deux minutes aux autres participants pour arriver jusqu'ici. Emy se rendit compte de la difficulté de cette épreuve. Même en suivant le chemin le plus rapide, elle n'était arrivée que deux minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve.

La dresseuse de Johto remarqua également que ni Edward, ni Len n'étaient arrivés ici. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si les deux hommes étaient encore dans la compétition.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute et deux participants arrivèrent en provenant du même couloir. Ils avaient certainement dû se rencontrer peu de temps avant, et face au peu de temps qu'il leur restait ils avaient décidé de continuer leur chemin sans se battre.

Il ne restait que dix secondes lorsqu'un homme suivi de son pokémon arrivèrent. Le dresseur souffla un grand coup en s'asseyant au sol. Edward et Noctunoir venaient d'arriver. Emy s'approcha d'eux.

-Ça va ? Demanda la dresseuse.

-C'était très compliqué, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai dû affronter Len dans le labyrinthe. On s'est retrouvé tout les deux dans une salle fonctionnant avec le même principe que les zones du début. On a perdu pas mal de temps et la salle s'est mise à activer des pièges.

Un signal sonore retentit. L'épreuve venait de se terminer.

-Bravo pour ta victoire en tout cas, félicita Emy.

-Merci mais ça c'est joué à pas grand-chose, répondit Edward.

-Tu nous raconteras tout quand on aura retrouver Len et les autres, dit Emy.

Elle aida le dresseur à se relever puis ils regagnèrent tous la sortie.

-[]-

Après avoir retrouvé tout le monde, Len et Edward expliquèrent comment s'était terminé leur affrontement. Lasi et Leila en ignoraient une partie car ils n'avaient pas pu voir correctement comme le dresseur de Riverte avait été éliminé.

Len avait été éliminé par les pièges de la salle. Après avoir été touché par l'éclair lorsqu'il avait récupéré le bâton, il avait tenté de sortir de la salle par la porte la plus proche de lui. Edward avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le sol qui tournait l'avait empêché de se relever. Len était donc arrivé devant la porte mais au moment de l'ouvrir un autre piège s'était activé et il avait été touché par une lame d'air. Le piège lui avait fait perdre ses derniers points de vie. Edward étant encore le seul participant encore en jeu dans la pièce, tout les pièges s'étaient alors désactivés permettant au dresseur et à son pokémon de récupérer le bâton et de sortir.

-Maintenant tu as remporté ta première épreuve d'Hoenn, félicita Len à Edward. On est tout les deux au même stade à présent.

-Je compte bien remporter ma deuxième épreuve avant toi, avertit Edward.

-Tu comptais repartir à Bonville c'est ça ? Se souvint Lasi.

-Oui, répondit Edward. J'ai perdu l'épreuve qui est là-bas il y a plusieurs jours. J'aimerais au moins essayer d'aller plus loin que la dernière fois.

-On se reverra peut-être là-bas alors, indiqua Len.

-On verra bien, répliqua le jeune homme.

Après avoir discuté avec le groupe, Edward décida de les quitter. Il voulait préparer ses affaires pour partir dès le lendemain matin à Bonville. Len, Emy, Lasi et Leila, souhaitant partir à Charbourg le lendemain matin également, ils décidèrent d'aller préparer leurs affaires.

Lasi et Leila, ayant fini de préparer leurs affaires en avances, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux seuls.

-Adrian n'a pas rigolé pour cette épreuve, fit remarquer Lasi. Il faut avoir de très bon réflexes et une très bonne intuition pour réussir à éviter tout les pièges qu'il y avait dans la salle d'Edward et Len. Cette salle ferait un très bon endroit pour s'entraîner.

-On a des salles de ce genre dans le quartier général de l'organisation, fit savoir Leila. C'est très difficile au début pour réussir à rester plus d'une minute à l'intérieur mais après pas mal d'entraînements on parvient à y rester près de dix minutes.

-Oh, s'étonna Lasi. Tu y restes combien de temps toi ?

-Un peu plus de treize minutes sans utiliser mes pouvoirs, répondit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas essayé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs dans ce type de salle.

-Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que participer aux épreuves du PokéAdventure ça pourrait être bien pour s'entraîner, dit Lasi.

-Quelque chose t'en empêches ?

-Je risquerais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Et il pourrait y avoir un risque que des membres de Setralph essayent de profiter d'une épreuve pour s'en prendre à moi.

Leila comprit pourquoi le jeune homme refusait donc de participer au PokéAdventure.

-Après je n'ai pas très envie d'y participer non plus, indiqua Lasi. J'ai passé ces dernières années à m'entraîner et j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Tu es un peu dans ce cas là aussi non ?

-Oui, affirma la jeune femme. Enfin malheureusement, on ne peut pas se permettre de se reposer totalement pas vrai ?

Lasi comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Même si ils ne s'entraînaient pas ou si ils ne combattaient pas, ils étaient tout le temps vigilants. Lasi pouvait sentir le groupe des membres de Setralph les observer au loin.

Lasi posa également sa main sur son pendentif de pouvoirs avant d'ajouter :

-D'ici quelques temps on le pourra.

Leila espérait que son compagnon dise vrai.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Duel dans la mine

Le voyage entre Vestigion et Charbourg ne dura qu'une journée au final. Passant par la piste cyclable avec des vélos que le groupe loua, il leur fallut seulement quelques heures pour parcourir les nombreux kilomètres qui séparaient les deux villes.

Charbourg était certainement l'une des dernières villes minière au monde. Il n'y avait aucune trace de verdure dans cette ville se situant au pied de la chaîne de montagnes centrale de Sinnoh. Presque tous les habitants de cette ville vivaient de la mine et des activités autour comme l'export ou le stockage des matériaux. Certains travaillaient également dans le musée de la ville. Mais la plus grosse source de revenu pour la ville provenait de l'extraction et de la vente des gisements de charbon se trouvant sous la ville. C'est notamment cette abondance de charbon qui avait valu son nom à la ville.

Si Len, Lasi, Leila et Emy étaient venus dans cette ville c'était parce que Lasi et Leila devaient gagner un match au sein de l'arène de la ville. Les quatre dresseurs ne trouvaient pas la ville attractive, ce qui était le cas de nombreuses personnes. Si Charbourg n'avait pas son arène, les voyageurs venant dans cette ville seraient certainement bien plus rares.

Le champion de l'arène se prénommait Pierrick. Avant d'être un champion d'arène il était un mineur et il passait souvent son temps dans les mines. Tellement que la plupart des matchs qu'il livrait depuis quelques années à présent se déroulaient dans la mine de Charbourg au lieu de se dérouler dans l'arène. Pierrick était également le fils du champion d'arène de Joliberges, Charles. Son père était un expert des pokémons de type acier et lui était donc devenu un expert des pokémons de type roche.

Une fois arrivé à Charbourg, les quatre dresseurs avaient choisi de se reposer dans le centre pokémon de la ville afin de permettre à Lasi et Leila de retrouver des forces pour leur match d'arène. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils affronteraient Pierrick le lendemain matin et qu'ils repartiraient juste après leurs matchs vers l'Est. Leur chemin devait les faire passer par une grotte de la chaîne de montagne centrale de Sinnoh pour arriver dans la région Est de Sinnoh. Ils feraient ensuite escale à Unionpolis où se trouvait une autre arène.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée à Charbourg le groupe se dirigea donc dans un premier temps vers l'arène de la ville. On leur expliqua que Pierrick n'était pas là et qu'il était à la mine. Le groupe se dirigea donc dans la mine de Charbourg pour aller à la rencontre du champion d'arène. Ils purent entrer dans la mine sans que quiconque ne les interpelle. Il devait certainement être habituel que des dresseurs descendent dans la mine pour affronter le champion local ce qui expliquait la non-réaction des personnes travaillant dans la mine.

Afin de trouver plus rapidement le champion, le groupe demanda son emplacement dans la mine. On leur indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans le plus bas niveau de la mine.

Les dresseurs descendirent jusqu'au dernier niveau de la mine. Le plafond de chaque étage était supporté par de larges pylônes métallique qui assuraient la sécurité des personnes se trouvant en dessous.

Dans ce lieu, les humains se servaient beaucoup des pokémons de type roche, acier et combat pour les aider dans leur travaux.

Après de longues minutes à descendre dans la mine, le groupe trouva finalement le champion de l'arène de la ville. Ce-dernier était seul, éclairé à l'aide de la lampe de son casque et portant une pioche dans ses mains. Il portait un uniforme gris, des bottes de protection noir ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes et des gants. Ses bras et son visage étaient noirs de suie mais cela ne sembla pas trop le déranger.

Lorsqu'il entendit les dresseurs arriver, il comprit de suite ce qu'on lui voulait. Il posa sa pioche au sol tout en soufflant.

-Suivez-moi pour faire les combats, leur indiqua-t-il après les avoir salué. Il y a un stade qui a été aménagé à quelques pas d'ici.

Le champion d'arène les conduisit vers une gigantesque salle qui avait été aménagé pour permettre la réalisation de matchs pokémons. Le champion d'arène profita du trajet pour rappeler les règles des matchs. Il s'agissait de matchs simple à deux pokémons. Ni le champion, ni le dresseur n'étaient autorisés à changer de pokémons durant le combat, sauf si ce changement était dû à une capacité.

Une fois les explications de Pierrick terminées, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du terrain. Le terrain était éclairé par quatre spots lumineux gigantesques et un arbitre était déjà présent. Celui-ci devait se trouver ici lorsque le champion décidait de partir à la mine. Les dresseurs regarderaient donc les match debout.

Lasi et Leila décidèrent de leur ordre de passage pour livrer leur match. Lasi serait le premier à combattre.

Le dresseur de Kanto se mit en place sur sa partie du terrain et Pierrick fit de même. L'arbitre demanda aux deux dresseurs d'envoyer leur premier pokémon sur le terrain. Lasi envoya Lucario et Pierrick un Tarinorme. Après quelques instants l'arbitre invita le champion d'arène et le challenger à commencer le match.

-Tarinorme utilise poliroche, demanda Pierrick.

-Lucario profite en pour lancer aurasphère, indiqua le dresseur de Kanto.

Une lumière blanche entoura pendant quelques instants le pokémon du champion. Lucario généra une aurasphère le plus rapidement possible et l'envoya sur son adversaire. La sphère décolla en un instant et frappa le pokémon adverse en provoquant une explosion. Néanmoins Tarinorme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La lumière blanche s'arrêta alors.

-Maintenant utilise verrouillage, continua Pierrick.

Lasi et Lucario étaient surpris que l'attaque aurasphère ne sembla pas perturber Tarinorme. Il devait avoir une très grande défense pour réussir à encaisser cette capacité. La seule solution qu'il restait à Lucario était d'augmenter sa puissance d'attaque.

-Lucario utilise plénitude, décida Lasi.

Lucario prit un instant pour fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Tarinorme également se concentrait mais il fixait son adversaire. Les prochaines attaques du pokémon allait voir leur précision boostée. Lasi le savait.

-Maintenant Tarinorme attaque avec élécanon, dit Pierrick.

Lasi fut surpris l'espace d'un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le champion décide d'utiliser cette capacité mais son raisonnement était logique. En utilisant verrouillage, la précision des attaques de Tarinorme était plus élevée. Immédiatement, Lasi demanda à Lucario d'esquiver avec vitesse extrême. Le pokémon parvint à éviter la puissante capacité de type électrique qui l'aurait très certainement paralysé. Lucario profita de son esquive pour approcher son adversaire.

-Continue d'utiliser élécanon, demanda le champion de Charbourg.

Lucario utilisa sa vitesse extrême pour éviter les tirs électriques jusqu'à arriver à quelques décimètres de Tarinorme. A la demande de Lasi il se mit à frapper plusieurs fois le pokémon en utilisant la capacité close combat. Tarinorme encaissa les coups sans broncher. La voix de Pierrick se fit entendre, demandant à son pokémon d'utiliser giga impact. Lucario était en train de frapper Tarinorme et il ne put se reculer à temps. En un instant le pokémon roche percuta violemment son adversaire le mettant au sol. Sa vitesse qu'il avait réussi à améliorer en utilisant poliroche en début de combat lui avait permis de prendre le dessus.

-Maintenant continue avec telluriforce, indiqua Pierrick.

Lucario était au sol. Le champion et son Pokémon devaient en profiter. Tarinorme envoya une onde au sol qui commença à trembler. Lucario n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et il fut victime de l'attaque. Néanmoins après quelques instants le pokémon se releva et s'éloigna du point d'impact de telluriforce. Une fois suffisamment loin de l'attaque le pokémon de Lasi reprit son souffle.

Le match commençait mal pour Lasi et Lucario. Ils ne disposaient pas de suffisamment de puissance pour attaquer leur adversaire. mais ils n'avaient pas encore tout dévoilé.

-On passe à la vitesse supérieure Lucario, décida Lasi.

Au même moment le dresseur du Bourg-Palette toucha sa gemme sésame. Une lumière entoura Lucario pendant un instant puis s'éteignit en dévoilant la méga-évolution de Lucario.

-Tarinorme élécanon, demanda Pierrick.

-Esquive et attaque avec luminocanon Lucario.

Tarinorme tira de nouveau un rayon électrique vers Lucario. Le pokémon méga-évolué fit un bond pour éviter l'attaque, et tout en étant dans les airs il tira à son tour un rayon de couleur argenté. Tarinorme tenta d'esquiver le rayon mais celui-ci arriva trop rapidement et le toucha. Tarinorme fut expulsé à quelques mètres. Lasi et Lucario étaient maintenant convaincu qu'ils possédaient la puissance nécessaire pour réussir à battre le premier pokémon du champion d'arène.

-Lucario approche toi de Tarinorme avec vitesse extrême et utilise forte-paume, demanda Lasi.

-Protège toi avec abri, ordonna Pierrick.

Lucario arriva en un instant devant son adversaire qui parvint à faire apparaître le bouclier bleu juste à temps. La paume du pokémon loup frappa le bouclier d'énergie pendant plusieurs secondes puis le pokémon de Lasi décida de laisser tomber et s'écarta en faisant un bond vers l'arrière.

-Utilise aurasphère, décida Lasi.

-Riposte avec élécanon, demanda Pierrick.

Lucario généra une sphère d'aura entre ses mains qui fut bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait généré en début de combat. La sphère de Lucario décolla vers Tarinorme qui envoya son rayon électrique. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent ne laissant l'autre passer.

-Utilise psyko sur aurasphère, dit Lasi.

Lucario fut entourée d'une lueur mauve pendant un instant puis aurasphère se décala de quelques centimètres sur le côté et parvint à reprendre sa course vers Tarinorme. Juste après cela, Lucario fit un bond pour éviter le rayon d'élécanon. Tarinorme tenta d'esquiver la sphère mais il n'y parvint pas. La sphère le toucha en explosant.

-On continue avec une autre aurasphère.

Lucario généra une nouvelle aurasphère qu'il envoya vers son adversaire. Tarinorme généra un bouclier pour le protéger juste à temps et la sphère explosa.

-Profites en pour avancer et utiliser close combat, indiqua le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

Lucario s'approcha de Tarinorme, dissimulé dans la fumée de l'explosion, en utilisant vitesse extrême. Il parvint à déterminer la position de son adversaire grâce à ses sens aiguisés par l'aura. Il s'apprêtait à asséner le premier coup de close combat quand Tarinorme prit les devants et le frappa avec un poing de feu.

-Riposte Lucario, indiqua Lasi.

Lucario se saisit de ce qui servait de poing à son adversaire, se décala sur le côté et le souleva avant de lui faire percuter le sol de toutes ses forces. Le sol autour de la zone d'impact vibra un peu par la puissance qui avait été libérée.

-Tarinorme explosion ! Ordonna Pierrick.

-Recule vite Lucario.

Tarinorme s'illumina en un instant. Lucario utilisa vitesse extrême pour fuir mais après avoir fait deux pas le pokémon du champion explosa. Lucario fut pris dans l'explosion et propulsé près de Lasi.

-Ça va ? Demanda Lasi.

Lucario se releva. Il semblait encore prêt à continuer le combat mais Lasi savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui en demander beaucoup plus. Il n'avait pas été touché par beaucoup d'attaques mais toutes étaient assez puissantes. De plus en décidant d'utiliser close combat un peu plus tôt, la résistance de Lucario avait diminué.

Pierrick rappela son pokémon qui était hors combat suite à sa dernière attaque. Puis il envoya son deuxième et dernier pokémon du match. Il s'agissait d'un Grolem. Cependant celui-ci était différent. Il avait une sorte de canon sur le dos, formé par des roches, ainsi qu'une barbe, une moustache et des sourcils faits eux aussi de roches. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une méga-évolution mais une forme provenant d'une autre région. Lasi en avait déjà entendu parler. Le climat et l'environnement de certaines régions étant totalement différents que ceux d'autres régions, les pokémons d'une même espère avaient évolué différemment afin de mieux s'adapter. La forme de Grolem qu'il pouvait voir provenait de la région d'Alola, un archipel de plusieurs îles. Ce Grolem là n'était pas que du type roche mais également du type électrique.

N'ayant jamais combattu de Grolem d'Alola, Lasi décida d'être prudent. Il ne savait pas de quoi était capable ce pokémon là.

-Commence par utiliser poliroche Grolem, demanda Pierrick.

-Profites en pour utiliser plénitude, dit Lasi.

Grolem fut entourée d'une lumière blanche pendant un instant tandis que Lucario se concentra pour améliorer la puissance de ses attaques spéciales.

-Ensuite utilise éclairs surprise, demanda Pierrick.

Lasi ne donna pas d'ordre à Lucario. Il ne connaissait pas la capacité qu'allait utiliser Grolem. Il devait certainement s'agir d'une capacité créée par le champion d'arène. Lasi recommanda à Lucario de rester vigilant. Grolem fut entouré d'arcs électriques puis il fit un coup sur le sol et les arcs électriques disparurent dans le sol. Une lumière jaune entoura les rochers formant le canon de Grolem. Lasi était incapable de déterminer où allait pouvoir provenir l'attaque.

-Prépares toi à utiliser abri, décida Lasi.

Lucario se prépara à faire face tandis que Lasi continua sa réflexion. L'attaque pouvait provenir de deux lieux. Du canon de Grolem et du sol. Voire peut être des deux. D'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer les arcs électriques étaient partis dans le sol. L'attaque proviendrait certainement de là.

-Lucario fait un bond dans les airs et lance aurasphère sous tes pieds, demanda Lasi.

Lucario suivi l'ordre. Il s'éleva dans les airs et envoya une aurasphère vers le sol. L'impact de l'aurasphère sur le sol fit craquer la roche à cet endroit. Des morceaux de roches s'élevèrent et un arc électrique sortit de la zone en se dirigeant à l'exact opposé des deux pokémons du terrain. C'est alors qu'un autre arc électrique sortit du sol, bien plus loin mais se dirigeant cette fois-ci sur Lucario. Le pokémon n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ou de contrer l'attaque. Il fut touché et tomba sur le sol. La lumière autour du canon de Grolem s'éteignit également.

Pendant que Lucario se relevait du choc de l'attaque qu'il avait subi, Lasi venait de terminer sa réflexion sur l'attaque du Grolem. Cette attaque devait certainement envoyer plusieurs arcs électriques sous terre et Grolem devait certainement pouvoir les guider. Cela devait certainement provenir des roches que formaient son canon. Il ne semblait pas s'agir de roches habituelles. Lorsque le pokémon avait fait apparaître les arcs électriques, ces derniers étaient apparus au niveau du canon.

Maintenant qu'il pensait connaître le fonctionnement de cette capacité, Lasi décida d'une stratégie pour contrer cette attaque si Pierrick décidait de la réutiliser.

-On recommence Grolem, décida le champion d'arène.

-Lucario court avec vitesse extrême, répondit le dresseur.

En utilisant vitesse extrême, Lasi espérait que Lucario parvienne à esquiver les arcs électrique grâce à sa vitesse. Lucario se mit à courir sur le terrain tandis que Grolem envoya de nouveaux arcs électriques dans le sol. Son canon se mit de nouveau à être entourée d'une lueur jaune.

Lucario parvint à esquiver deux arcs électriques. Mais le pokémon continua de courir. Le canon de Grolem n'était toujours pas éteint ce qui signifiait certainement qu'il avait encore d'autres arcs électriques sous le sol. Un troisième éclair jaillit du sol. Lucario l'évita de justesse. Un quatrième sortit juste après et Lucario dut faire un bond pour l'éviter. Le canon de Grolem commença alors à s'éteindre.

-Double aura maintenant ! Indiqua Lasi.

Lucario arrêta sa course et tendit ses deux mains vers le ciel. Deux aurasphères apparurent au-dessus de ses mains. Puis le pokémon les envoya immédiatement. Les deux orbes décollèrent tellement vite que personne ne parvint à suivre leur déplacement du regard. Au regard de tous les sphères avaient disparu et deux explosions avaient retenti sur Grolem.

-Maintenant fonce et utilise forte-paume, ajouta le jeune homme.

Lucario réutilisa vitesse extrême pour s'approcher de son adversaire.

-Empêche le de te toucher avec lance flammes, indiqua Pierrick.

Grolem cracha un jet de flamme vers Lucario qui continua sa course en essayant d'éviter le jet de flamme. Néanmoins la partie gauche de son corps toucha les flammes pendant un instant mais cela ne l'empêcha de continuer sa course. Il fit finalement un bond pour réussir à atteindre son adversaire. Grolem continua de le viser avec lance-flamme mais Lucario ne recula pas. Il plongea à l'intérieur du jet de flamme et asséna l'attaque forte-paume sur la tête de Grolem lui faisant arrêter son attaque lance-flamme. Lucario s'éloigna immédiatement de son adversaire.

-Finis le avec aurasphère, dit Lasi, une fois Lucario suffisamment loin.

Lucario fit apparaître une nouvelle aurasphère qu'il envoya vers Grolem. La sphère explosa au contact du bouclier bleu que fit apparaître le pokémon du champion. Juste après l'explosion de la sphère le canon de Grolem se chargea pendant un instant et un éclair en décolla en direction de Lucario. Le pokémon loup fit apparaître à son tour abri.

-Juste après relance aurasphère, décida Lasi.

-Réutilise fatal-foudre, décida le champion d'arène.

Le premier éclair de fatal-foudre s'étant dissipé, Lucario fit disparaître le bouclier bleu d'abri pour générer une aurasphère qu'il envoya. Grolem envoya de son côté un nouvel éclair de fatal-foudre. La sphère et l'éclair s'entrechoquèrent et se bloquèrent. Grolem fit alors un mouvement pour faire défier son éclair. L'aurasphère explosa et fatal-foudre parvint à poursuivre son chemin.

-Esquive, demanda Lasi.

Le pokémon attendit le dernier moment pour esquiver l'éclair qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Fonce ! Indiqua Lasi.

Lucario utilisa immédiatement vitesse extrême et il se retrouva face à son adversaire.

-Mitra-poing Grolem, indiqua Pierrick.

-Utilise moi d'abord, répliqua Lasi.

Alors que le poing illuminé de Grolem s'était approché dangereusement de Lucario, celui de Lucario fut en un instant illuminé de la même lumière blanche et frappa le pokémon roche. La puissance du coup fut terrible et Grolem se retrouva expulsé en dehors du terrain. Le pokémon tomba au sol, inconscient.

-Grolem ne peut plus continuer le combat, déclara l'arbitre. Lasi et Lucario remportent le match.

Lucario posa un genoux à terre et la méga-évolution s'arrêta. Lasi souffla. Le combat avait été assez intense, notamment sur la fin. Puis le dresseur alla retrouver son pokémon et le félicita pour ce combat qu'il avait fait. Puis il le rappela dans sa pokéball afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Une fois Lasi sortit du terrain, Leila put prendre place. Pierrick prit quelques instants pour se reposer du précédent combat puis le deuxième match de la journée commença.

Leila choisit d'envoyer en premier Absol tandis que le champion d'arène choisit un Aeroptéryx. Absol fut tout juste apparue que Leila activa la méga-évolution de la pokémon. Après quelques instants la pokémon adopta sa forme méga-évoluée. Le match commença alors.

-Aéroptéryx attaque demi-tour, ordonna Pierrick.

-Absol utilise abri, demanda Leila.

Aéroptéryx fonça sur Absol qui dressa un bouclier bleu empêchant son adversaire de l'atteindre. A peine l'oiseau eut-il touché le bouclier qu'il retourna dans sa pokéball. Pierrick envoya alors le deuxième pokémon qu'il utiliserait pour ce match. Il s'agissait d'un Crabaraque.

-Crabaraque, utilise poliroche, demanda Pierrick.

-Absol attaque avec ball'ombre, demanda Leila.

Crabaraque fut entourée d'une lumière blanche lui permettant d'augmenter considérablement sa vitesse. Leila avait décidé de profiter de cette capacité non offensive pour prendre l'avantage en utilisant la capacité ball'ombre. La capacité d'Absol toucha sa cible de plein fouet.

-A présent utilise plaie-croix, demanda Pierrick à son pokémon.

-Utilise abri Absol.

Crabaraque se déplaça rapidement vers son adversaire qui eut tout juste le temps de dresser sa protection. Crabaraque essaya de percer le bouclier pendant plusieurs secondes mais n'y arrivant pas il recula de quelques mètres avant de préparer une autre attaque. Plusieurs rochers apparurent au dessus d'Absol avant de tomber sur la pokémon. Absol essaya d'éviter tant bien que mal les rochers. Elle parvint à ne pas se faire écraser mais l'un des rochers l'érafla.

-Utilise prescience absol, demanda Leila.

La corne de la pokémon fut illuminée d'une lumière mauve pendant un instant mais rien ne se passa. La capacité prescience ferait effet quelques instants plus tard.

-Crabaraque attaque plaie-croix de nouveau, demanda Pierrick.

Crabaraque se retrouva en un instant face à son adversaire. La pokémon de Leila n'eut pas le temps de faire apparaître abri et décida de bloquer le pokémon du champion d'arène avec sa corne en utilisant la capacité coupe psycho pour amplifier sa puissance de blocage. Les deux pokémons s'affrontèrent pendant quelques instants mais finalement Crabaraque parvint à prendre le dessus. Absol fut éjectée à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale.

-Attaque survinsecte maintenant, demanda l'homme.

-Utilise lance-flamme, demanda la dresseuse.

Une sphère verte apparut devant le pokémon roche puis décolla en direction d'Absol qui ouvrit la gueule en libérant un jet de flammes. Les flammes firent disparaître l'attaque de Crabarque et parvinrent à atteindre le pokémon. Au même moment plusieurs rayons mauves apparurent de nulle part et foncèrent sur le pokémon du champion sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La capacité prescience venait de s'activer.

-Absol profites-en pour te rapprocher avec vive-attaque et pour attaquer avec coupe psycho, demanda Leila.

Profitant du fait que son adversaire ait subi de lourds dégâts auparavant, Absol tenta de l'attaquer. La pokémon ténèbres s'approcha de lui et une fois en face elle fit un coup de sa longue corne, entourée d'une lueur mauve, sur Crabaraque. Cependant un bruit inattendu survint et la corne de la pokémon fut bloquée. L'une des grosses pinces du pokémon venait d'attraper la corne et empêchait Absol de le toucher.

-Avec ton autre pince attaque plaie-croix, demanda Pierrick.

Le pokémon du champion exécuta l'ordre et asséna une puissante attaque plaie-croix sur la Absol. La pokémon aurait dû normalement être repoussé de quelques mètres mais il n'en fit rien. Crabaraque tenant son adversaire par la corne, celle-ci ne pouvait s'enfuir.

-Libère toi avec lance-flamme, demanda Leila.

La pokémon libéra directement le jet de flammes sur son adversaire qui ne put esquiver. Après quelques instants il décida de lâcher la pokémon et recula pour se mettre à l'abri des flammes.

-Utilise piège de sol, demanda le champion d'arène.

Crabaraque frappa le sol avec ses deux grosses pinces. Le sol trembla.

-Absol essaies d'esquiver en sautant, indiqua la jeune femme.

La pokémon fit un bond pour s'éloigner de l'endroit. A peine eut-elle quittée l'endroit que le sol se résorba. Si elle n'avait pas bougé elle aurait certainement été prise au piège ici et elle aurait certainement eu du mal à se déplacer.

-Maintenant plonge sous terre, décida Pierrick.

Tandis que le sol se remettait tout juste des secousses, Crabaraque creusa un trou dans le sol, tout en prenant soin de reboucher le trou. Ainsi son adversaire ne pourrait tenter de le piéger en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son tunnel.

-Soyons vigilantes, avertit Leila.

La pokémon répondit par son cri habituel. Il se passa plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe. Craignant que le champion profite d'un moment d'inattention, Leila avait décidé de ne pas profiter de cette non activité de son adversaire pour permettre à sa pokémon d'utiliser des capacités lui permettant d'augmenter sa résistance ou sa puissance. Finalement ce fut le champion d'arène qui brisa le silence.

-Maintenant Crabaraque utilise effondrement, indiqua Pierrick.

Au même moment tout le sol du terrain se résorba. Absol n'eut pas le temps de bouger et elle se retrouva entraînée dans l'effondrement du sol. La chute fut courte mais suffisante pour lui bloquer une patte arrière entre deux rochers.

-Absol essaie de sortir de là avec coupe psycho, demanda Leila.

-Crabaraque attaque plaie-croix, ordonna le champion d'arène.

Le pokémon du jeune homme sortit du sol juste en face d'Absol. Cette dernière qui s'apprêtait à frapper le rocher avec sa corne n'eut pas le temps de contrer le coup du pokémon du champion et fut touchée par l'attaque. Le choc la repoussa, lui permettant également de décoincer sa patte.

-Utilise vibrobscur, demanda Leila.

Absol envoya une salve de rayons noirs sur son adversaire qui se protégea de justesse en utilisant abri. Après cela Absol utilisa de nouveau prescience puis s'éloigna de son adversaire avec vive-attaque. Voyant que son adversaire avait décidé de fuir, Pierrick sut quelle stratégie adopter.

-Utilise aéropique.

Le pokémon du champion se dirigea rapidement vers son adversaire. Absol se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire et elle dressa juste à temps abri.

-Ensuite ball'ombre, ordonna Leila.

Au moment où le bouclier d'abri se brisa et que l'attaque aéropique de Crabaraque fut stoppée, une sphère d'ombre apparut devant Absol et partit vers Crabaraque en explosant. Absol fut pris dans le souffle de l'explosion mais elle parvint à y faire face et s'éloigna un peu.

Crabaraque se dirigea de nouveau vers son adversaire en tentant d'utiliser une attaque plaie-croix. Absol érigea immédiatement le bouclier d'abri. La capacité lui permit de se protéger tandis que des rayons mauves apparurent de nulle part et fusèrent sur le pokémon du champion. Une fois touché, Crabaraque arrêta immédiatement son attaque et s'écroula au sol. Il était hors combat.

Pierrick rappela son pokémon et envoya Aéroptéryx qui avait ouvert le match même si il n'était resté que le temps de faire une attaque demi-tour dont Absol avait réussie à se protéger.

-Utilise dracosouffle, demanda le champion d'arène à son pokémon.

-Contre avec lance-flamme, demanda Leila.

Les flammes et le rayon provenant du pokémon de Pierrick s'affrontèrent pendant un instant puis finalement Aéroptéryx arrêta son attaque et fonça sur Absol avec vive-attaque. La pokémon ne s'était pas préparée à cela, elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer l'offensive. Elle fut touchée mais dû à la faiblesse de l'attaque elle put continuer le combat. Néanmoins elle était fatiguée et la prochaine attaque qu'elle subirait pourrait la mettre hors combat. Leila était au courant de cela et elle décida de miser sa stratégie là-dessus.

-Absol utilise requiem, demanda Leila.

-Empêche la Aéroptéryx avec draco-queue, indiqua le champion d'arène.

Si Absol parvenait à utiliser requiem avant qu'Aéroptéryx ne l'en empêche, la victoire de Leila était presque assurée. Elle disposait encore d'un pokémon et elle n'aurait qu'à réussir à maintenir cet autre pokémon conscient jusqu'à ce que le délai de requiem ne soit passé.

Absol commença à entonner le requiem et des notes apparurent au-dessus d'elle. Aéroptéryx arriva alors devant elle et la frappa avec sa queue. La pokémon arrêta immédiatement son requiem en étant projeté à plusieurs mètres. La lumière de la méga-évolution disparut aussitôt. Absol était hors combat.

Leila la rappela et envoya son deuxième pokémon. Il s'agissait de son Métalosse. La jeune femme de Riverte n'avait pas encore utilisé ce pokémon là durant ses matchs d'arène, il s'agissait donc d'une première.

-Métalosse utilise hâte, demanda Leila.

Le massif pokémon commença à bouger et en quelques instants ses mouvements se firent bien plus rapide.

-Aéroptéryx attaque piétisol, demanda Pierrick.

Le pokémon oiseau se posa brutalement sur le sol provoquant une secousse. Tandis que la secousse s'étendait sur tout le terrain, un arc électrique entoura Métalosse et ce dernier se mit à léviter au dessus du sol. Il venait d'utiliser la capacité vol magnétik lui permettant de léviter légèrement et donc de ne pas être atteint par cette capacité comme piétisol.

-Maintenant fonce et utilise poing météor, décida la dresseuse.

Métalosse se retrouva en quelques instants devant son adversaire.

-Contre avec dracogriffe Aéroptéryx.

Les griffes de l'oiseau furent entourées d'une aura bleue. Métalosse porta un coup de poing en direction de son ennemi qui tenta de se protéger avec ses griffes à l'aura bleuté. Pendant quelques instants les deux pokémons semblèrent de puissance égale mais finalement Métalosse parvint à briser la capacité du pokémon du champion et son coup de poing le toucha, l'envoyant dans les airs. Le pokémon oiseau chercha à se stabiliser puis une fois stable il décida d'attaquer avec dracosouffle.

-Dévie l'attaque avec psyko, indiqua Leila.

Les yeux de Métalosse devinrent mauve tandis qu'une lumière entoura le rayon de dracosouffle. Au dernier moment le rayon fut dévié et envoyé contre l'un des murs de la salle.

-Attaque ball'ombre ! Dit Leila.

Le pokémon de métal fit apparaître une sombre balle devant lui et l'envoya vers son adversaire qui l'esquiva sans difficulté.

-Maintenant utilise psyko, dit Leila.

Les yeux du pokémon acier devinrent de nouveau mauve et une lueur de la même couleur entoura l'oiseau du champion. Puis en un instant Aéroptéryx s'écrasa sur le sol comme si une main invisible l'avait projeté sur le sol.

-Et utilise ball'ombre ! Continua la jeune femme.

-Esquive en t'envolant, demanda Pierrick.

Aéroptéryx essaya de se relever pour s'envoler de nouveau. Au moment où il fut prêt à s'envoler, la balle d'ombre le toucha en provoquant une nouvelle explosion.

-Remets le au sol avec anti-air, décida le champion d'arène.

Aéroptéryx se dirigea aussi vite qu'il put vers Métalosse et lui fonça dessus. Le choc ne fit pas beaucoup de dégâts au pokémon d'acier mais l'effet de vol magnétik s'estompa aussitôt.

-Et maintenant piétisol, continua Pierrick.

Le pokémon oiseau n'attendit pas de s'être écarter pour frapper le sol. Il frappa le sol violemment juste à côté de son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer. Cela déstabilisa quelque peu Métalosse mais ce dernier profita de la proximité de son ennemi pour l'attaquer à son tour. L'un de ses poings fut entourée d'un éclat argenté et il asséna un poing météor au pokémon de Pierrick. Le pokémon fut projeté plus loin et roula sur le sol. Aéroptéryx ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement l'arbitre le déclara inepte à continuer le match.

Leila alla féliciter son Métalosse pour cette victoire puis elle le rappela dans sa pokéball.

-[]-

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre dresseurs étrangers à Charbourg étaient remontés à la surface. Pierrick avait donné leur badge à Lasi et Leila et après avoir rapidement discuté sur les combats qui avaient eu lieu dans la mine, le champion d'arène était reparti travailler.

Comme ils l'avaient décidé, le groupe prit donc la route pour Unionpolis. Le groupe s'arrêta alors qu'il était près de dix-neuf heures. Ils installèrent leur campement dans une cavité rocheuse. Ils étaient à quelques heures de marche de l'entrée de la grotte qui leur permettraient d'accéder à la partie Est de Sinnoh.

Si le groupe s'était installé dans une cavité rocheuse, c'était dû aux nuages noirs qui menaçaient le ciel et qui entouraient la chaîne de montagne de Sinnoh. Depuis qu'ils étaient apparus subitement quelques jours plus tôt, ces nuages n'avaient toujours pas disparu.

Une fois que tout fut installé, en attendant que leur repas ait fini d'être chauffé, Lasi était sorti de la cavité pour observer les nuages noirs. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'origine naturelle car quelque chose était en train de se préparer sur le mont le plus haut de cette chaîne de montagne : le Mont Couronné.

Si il regardait les nuages c'était pour essayer d'y apercevoir quelque chose au travers à l'aide de ses pouvoirs mais il n'y était pas encore parvenu. Il était trop loin et pas assez entraîné pour permettre à ses sens de voir aussi loin.

Après plusieurs minutes, Len vint voir Lasi.

-Apparemment tu sembles savoir quelque chose sur ces nuages, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais juste qu'ils sont annonciateurs de ce qui est en train de se préparer là-haut, répondit Lasi.

-Et vu ton calme je me doute que ce n'est pas quelque chose de préoccupant, comprit le dresseur de Riverte.

-Cela me préoccupe un peu quand même, indiqua Lasi. Je ne sais pas tout mais le peu que je sais me permet de me rassurer.

Lasi tendit une main vers les nuages.

-Mais rester inactif comme cela m'agace un peu, avoua Lasi. La voie que l'on a choisi d'emprunter est longue et dangereuse.

-J'ignore ce que tu cherches à faire avec Arcadia mais fais attention à toi et à Leila, déclara Len. Enfin je sais qu'elle est capable de se défendre toute seule mais c'est ton rôle de la protéger tout comme elle de te protéger maintenant que vous êtes ensemble.

-Tu as raison, sourit le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

Len retourna voir l'état de la cuisson de leur dîner. Voyant que tout était prêt, le dresseur de Riverte invita tout le monde à passer à table.

Après le repas, Lasi était retourné dehors pour observer les nuages. La nuit était tombée mais cela ne dérangea pas le jeune homme dans ses observations grâce à ses facultés. Après quelques minutes à essayer d'examiner ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des nuages, le jeune dresseur examina rapidement les alentours. Il ne détecta aucune présence particulière qu'il n'avait pas détecté. Néanmoins il percevait depuis qu'il avait quitté Vestigion une faible présence de plusieurs personnes. Puisqu'ils étaient suivi par un groupe de l'Ordre de Setralph qui utilisaient des appareils pour se dissimulaient, Lasi en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir d'eux. Il ne savait pas si le fait qu'il arrivait à les percevoir de plus en plus jour après jour était dû à leurs appareils qui faiblissaient ou à ses pouvoirs qui continuaient de s'affiner.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose. Le groupe qui les suivait était en train de bouger. Ils se dirigeaient vers eux.

- _Leila ?_ Appela Lasi par télépathie.

La jeune femme vint le rejoindre aussitôt. Len et Emy étaient à l'intérieur de la cavité et ils discutaient ensemble. Lasi décida de ne pas les déranger.

-Tu les sens approcher ? Chuchota Lasi.

-Oui, je les surveilles depuis quelques minutes déjà, répondit la jeune femme. Ils ont l'air de s'approcher de nous.

-Tu penses qu'ils prévoient de nous attaquer ? Questionna le dresseur.

-Je pourrais te dire ça dès qu'ils seront à porté de mon pouvoir, répondit Leila.

La jeune femme était capable de percevoir une partie des pensées des personnes à proximité si elle le souhaitait. C'était un processus qui restait néanmoins difficile pour la jeune femme et parfois elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Lasi et Leila attendirent quelques secondes puis Lasi sentit sa compagne utiliser ses pouvoirs. Un vent frais sembla se dégager de la jeune femme. Cela dura quelques secondes.

-Ils ne semblent pas venir pour nous, expliqua Leila. Ils doivent se rendre à Unionpolis d'après ce que j'ai pu percevoir.

La nouvelle étonna Lasi. Ce groupe les suivait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et le garçon s'était toujours attendu à ce qu'ils les attaquent. Mais ils étaient toujours restés en retrait.

-Restons prudent, décida Lasi. Quand ils arriveront je les préviendrais de ce qu'ils risquent si ils tentent quelque chose.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Après une minute d'attente, les deux porteurs de pendentif de pouvoirs virent plusieurs figures se dessiner dans l'ombre. Une vingtaine de personnes, toutes habillées différemment. Une dizaine d'entre eux portaient des pendentifs. Ina avait expliqué à Lasi et Leila que l'Ordre avait réussi à faire un premier prototype de ce pendentif de pouvoirs artificiel. Il devait s'agir de cela.

Lasi fit un pas vers eux tout en tendant une main vers eux. Une faible flamme apparut dans le creux de sa main. Les membres de l'Ordre s'arrêtèrent d'avancer et les regards des membres se tournèrent vers l'un d'entre eux, un homme qui ouvrait la marche et qui possédait un pendentif artificiel. Lasi en déduisit qu'il devait être leur chef.

-Membres de l'Ordre, les appela-t-il. Si votre destination est Unionpolis, alors passez sans causer de problèmes. Sinon je vous déconseille d'approcher.

Lasi ne possédait pas de pouvoirs lui permettant de ressentir les émotions des personnes mais il parvint à percevoir la peur dans l'attitude de certains. Il y eut un long silence puis finalement l'homme que Lasi considérait comme étant le chef du groupe prit la parole.

-Porteur du pouvoir de Dialga, nous ne faisons que passer, dit-il d'une voix amusée. J'aurais bien aimé semer le trouble au sein de votre groupe mais malheureusement les ordres sont les ordres. Mon groupe n'a plus l'ordre de vous suivre.

Lasi se tourna vers Leila.

- _Il dit la vérité ?_ Demanda le jeune homme par télépathie.

Il y eut de nouveau un léger vent d'air frais.

- _Oui_ , répondit la jeune femme.

Lasi ramena son bras vers lui tout en conservant la flamme dans le creux de sa main.

-Passez, dit-il.

Le chef de la bande reprit sa marche. Les membres se mirent à le suivre petit à petit. Lasi se tint prêt à se défendre si il percevait le moindre changement dans l'attitude des hommes.

Ils passèrent à côté de Lasi et Leila. Le chef de la bande ne regarda pas Lasi et Leila. Son regard était rivé vers l'Est. Lasi attendit que le groupe soit suffisamment loin pour éteindre la flamme. Finalement ils n'avaient fait que passer. Aucun conflit n'avait éclaté pour le grand bonheur de Lasi et Leila.

Les deux dresseurs retournèrent auprès de Len et Emy qui leur demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Lasi accepta de leur expliquer tout.

-Quand on arrivera à Unionpolis il faudra faire attention, avertit Leila. J'ai demandé à Ayels si il avait des infos là-dessus et il m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs rassemblements de membres de l'Ordre de Setralph à Unionpolis ces derniers temps.

-Il sait pourquoi ? Demanda Emy.

-Les unités de l'Ordre arrivent là-bas et partent le lendemain en empruntant la route pour entrer dans la montagne, expliqua Leila. Mais Ayels pense aussi qu'ils prévoient éventuellement de réaliser une action durant le festival qui a lieu là-bas.

-Leurs troupes commence donc à se diriger vers le Mont Couronné, murmura Lasi.

Seule Leila entendit la phrase de Lasi mais elle décida de ne pas la relever.

-Normalement les rangers et plusieurs membres d'Elderen seront à Unionpolis donc on ne devrait pas craindre grand-chose, dit Leila. Mais soyons prudent.

Les trois dresseurs firent un signe pour dire qu'ils avaient compris.

Le moment de dormir arriva finalement. Les dresseurs se mirent dans leur couchette et tout le monde chercha à s'endormir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, Lasi sentit quelque chose lui traversait l'esprit. Il avait une vision. Il se voyait dans une ruelle. Il était entouré par plusieurs personnes. Il se battait en utilisant ses pouvoirs. La vision ne dura qu'un court instant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait à Lasi. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de vision durant son entraînement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir, ni d'un rêve mais d'une vision de l'avenir.

Lasi en était certain suite à cette vision. Durant son séjour à Unionpolis, il aurait à se battre contre l'Ordre de Setralph.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Incompréhension

Les quelques jours qui suivirent le départ de Leila, Emy, Len et Lasi de Charbourg se passèrent sans accroc. Depuis que le groupe de l'Ordre de Setralph qui suivait Lasi avait reçu un autre ordre, Lasi s'était senti en quelque sorte libéré de ce danger qui le suivait partout.

Néanmoins le jeune dresseur avait eu une vision. Une vision qui lui laissait croire qu'il aurait à se battre contre l'Ordre de Setralph d'ici quelques temps dans une ville. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que cela se passerait à Unionpolis mais en cherchant rapidement des images de la ville, il était parvenu à reconnaître le style des bâtiments qu'il avait vu dans sa vision.

Puisqu'il avait promis à Leila d'essayer de ne rien lui cacher, le jeune homme de Kanto lui avait parlé de ce qu'il avait pu voir. La jeune femme s'inquiéta un peu de la vision. Ils allaient devoir faire tout deux attention à ce qu'il se passe durant leurs prochains séjours en ville.

-Si il se passe quelque chose à un moment, tiens moi au courant, demanda Leila. Vu que les rangers et les membres d'Elderen seront très présent à Unionpolis pour le festival, si il se passe quelque chose je pourrais les tenir au courant.

Lasi accepta la proposition. En faisant cela, il pourrait ainsi acquérir un soutien et peut être même réussir à diminuer un peu les forces de l'Ordre si lui et les membres d'Elderen et des pokémon rangers parvenaient à en capturer certains.

Puisque Emy et Len les accompagnaient, Lasi devait les tenir au courant de ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Ainsi les deux participants au PokéAdventure ne seraient pas surpris de voir un conflit avec l'Ordre débuter en pleine ville. Une fois au courant, Len et Emy promirent de faire ce qu'il fallait pour se mettre en sécurité si il se passait quelque chose.

Leur arrivée à Unionpolis fut des plus étranges. La ville était vide, malgré les affiches qui indiquaient que le festival de la ville avait encore lieu ce jour-ci. Une fois arrivé au centre pokémon pour réserver leurs chambres, ils surent pourquoi la ville était si vide. Le festival d'Unionpolis ne se déroulait pas dans la ville elle même mais au Nord de celle-ci, dans un parc appelé le Square Paisible. Une fois leurs affaires déposées, ils décidèrent d'aller y faire un tour.

Durant le trajet, le groupe fut particulièrement tendu. Dans la vision de Lasi, ce dernier était dans une rue vide de monde, hormis ceux qu'il combattait. Cependant ni Lasi, ni Leila ne percevait une quelconque présence des membres de l'Ordre dans les environs.

Une fois arrivé au Square Paisible, le groupe se détendit un peu. L'endroit était éloigné de la ville et il n'y avait aucune habitation à l'intérieur du parc. La vision de Lasi concernant un milieu urbain, ils seraient peut être plus en sécurité ici. De plus la présence de nombreux pokémons rangers et de membres d'Elderen que Leila reconnut les rassurèrent un peu plus.

Le festival d'Unionpolis s'étendait donc dans tout le Square Paisible. Au centre du parc se trouvait une scène qui réalisait différentes animations au cours de la journée. C'était sur cette scène que tout les soirs, une troupe de théâtre se produisait chaque soir. Durant le festival plusieurs troupes s'exposaient donc sous le regard de nombreux spectateurs. Certains provenaient de l'autre bout de la région de Sinnoh, et certains mêmes provenaient d'autres régions.

La journée, la scène principale proposait différents jeux. Il pouvait s'agir de quiz, de concours, de matchs pokémon ou encore de chasse au trésor.

En dehors de la scène principale, il y avait différentes allées qui étaient délimitées par des stands. Certains proposaient de la nourriture, qu'elle soit locale ou proviennent d'ailleurs, d'autres des jeux de foire. Certains stands se démarquaient également des stands habituels en proposant des services différents. Ainsi les visiteurs pouvaient par exemple passer dans des cafés ou dans des restaurants, visiter une maison hantée ou encore visionner des films amateurs. Il y avait tant à faire qu'il était impossible de faire tout les stands en une journée.

Pour guider les visiteurs et pour leur permettre de garder une trace des stands qu'ils avaient déjà visitée, les membres de l'organisation du festival donnaient aux différents visiteurs un livret contenant une carte détaillée du festival ainsi que d'une collection de tampons à remplir. Ainsi en passant par un stand, les visiteurs pouvaient obtenir un tampon sur leur carnet.

Lasi, Len, Emy et Leila décidèrent de faire le tour des stands. En regardant le programme de la scène principale pour la journée, ils ne trouvèrent pas de choses qui pourraient réellement les intéresser. Néanmoins ils étaient tout les quatre d'accord pour essayer d'aller voir la pièce de théâtre qui se déroulerait le soir même.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas mangés en arrivant en ville, le groupe décida tout d'abord de se diriger vers un endroit où manger. Après avoir longuement hésité sur quel endroit choisir, le groupe décida de se diriger vers un stand nommé « _Au goût de l'aventure !_ ». Il s'agissait d'un stand préparant des boîtes que les clients emportaient. Ces boîtes contenaient des mélanges de nouilles ou de riz avec de la viande, des légumes et du poisson avec une sauce. Les différents ingrédients étaient cuits en même temps dans un wok.

Ce n'est qu'une fois leur premier bouchée de leur repas en bouge qu'ils comprirent le choix du nom du stand. Leur repas était plus ou moins épicé et leur donnait une envie de bouger.

Tout en mangeant ils décidèrent d'avancer vers un stand pour acheter une friandise. Ils choisirent donc un stand à plusieurs minutes de marche leur permettant ainsi de terminer leur repas avant d'arriver au stand en question. Là-bas Len et Emy décidèrent d'acheter une pomme d'amour tandis que Lasi et Leila eux prirent une barbe à papa.

Alors qu'ils attendaient de recevoir leur friandise, Lasi et Leila sentirent la même chose. Provenant de l'un des côtés de l'allée, ils percevaient le mouvement d'un groupe de personne. Lasi avait reconnu la présence de l'une des personnes à l'intérieur du groupe. Il s'agissait de Sedza, l'une des membres de l'élite de l'Ordre de Setralph.

-Bon je vais les attirer en dehors de là, indiqua Lasi à Leila à voix basse. Toi contacte les membres d'Elderen et informe les. Je les emmène en ville. Il n'y a personne pour nous embêter là-bas.

-Ok, fais attention, demanda Leila.

Lasi embrassa rapidement Leila puis il partit en courant. Leila adressa un regard à Len et Emy pour leur faire comprendre que Lasi était parti. Sa vision allait se réaliser dans les prochaines minutes. Les trois dresseurs essayèrent d'adopter une attitude normale. Leila sentit le groupe des membres de l'Ordre se presser en voyant Lasi partir. Elle attendit qu'ils aient tous passé le stand avant de sortir sa pokéwalk. Quelques secondes plus tard elle lança un appel.

-[]-

Lasi s'était mis à courir à travers le parc pour arriver le plus vite possible en ville. Cela avait attiré le regard de nombreuses personnes mais le dresseur ne se préoccupa pas de cela. Il avait remarqué que les membres de Setralph s'étaient également mis à courir. Une fois en ville, afin d'éviter d'être pris en embuscade au détour d'un croisement et afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité, le jeune homme usa de ses pouvoirs, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le verrait, pour grimper sur les toits des bâtiments. Il allait devoir faire attention là où il marchait pour ne pas glisser et tomber mais cela lui assurait une plus grande sécurité.

Tout en avançant il chercha à se diriger vers un endroit de la ville totalement abandonné, un endroit où il pourrait se battre sans avoir à faire attention aux dommages qu'il pourrait faire sur les bâtiments ou sur les rues. Une fois que l'endroit sembla lui convenir pour se battre, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses poursuivants. Une vingtaine de personnes arrivaient devant lui. En tête se trouvait Sedza. Le jeune homme fit apparaître une flamme dans les paumes de ses mains et tendit ses mains vers ses poursuivants.

-N'approchez pas plus, ordonna-t-il.

Tous s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres du garçon. Sedza fit néanmoins un pas en avant.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que me veut l'Ordre maintenant Sedza, dit Lasi. N'êtes-vous pas en train de tous vous rendre au sommet du Mont Couronné ?

Les membres de l'Ordre furent étonnés que Lasi sache cela. Seule Sedza ne fut pas étonnée. Elle devait certainement être au courant qu'Elderen avait remarqué les agissements de l'Ordre.

-C'est le cas, répondit Sedza. Cependant j'ai décidé de prendre une initiative en tant que membre de l'élite. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu es au courant de ce que nous sommes en train de faire pas vrai ?

Lasi commença à voir ce dont elle voulait parler. L'Ordre était en train de préparer quelque chose au Mont Couronné. Lasi savait de quoi il s'agissait. Normalement il aurait dû aller là-haut pour arrêter l'Ordre mais il ne le faisait pas. Ce choix, Sedza devait certainement pas pouvoir le comprendre.

Lasi choisit de ne pas répondre. Cependant la femme parvint à comprendre la réponse du dresseur par son silence.

-J'ai donc vu juste, déclara la numéro deux de l'Ordre. Tu sais que nous sommes en train de préparer l'invocation d'Arceus. Alors que fais-tu ici à te promener comme si de rien n'était ? Je ne comprends pas. Quelque chose cloche. Si personne n'intervient, nous parviendrons à nos fins. Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux ?

-Recréer le monde à votre image, se souvint Lasi. Récrire la nature humaine pour enlever ses défauts. Éliminer les mauvaises émotions. Rééquilibrer les ressources naturelles. Mettre tous les êtres vivants au même rang. Au final créer un monde utopique, sans violence, sans guerre, sans distinction entre les êtres et sans impuretés.

-Et pour cela le monde actuel doit être détruit, coupa Sedza. Tu es au courant de nos objectifs finaux. Je suppose que tu es au courant de la manière par laquelle nous y parviendrons. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi tu n'agis pas contre nous ? C'est même pire que ça en fait. Tu nous laisses faire en toute âme et conscience. Serais-tu comme ton amie ? Serais-tu de notre côté au final ?

Lasi eut un faible rire.

-Vos objectifs sont loyaux, répondit le jeune homme. J'aimerais bien créer ce monde comme vous le souhaitez. Mais comme tu l'as dit, cela nécessite de détruire le monde actuel. Tous ceux qui vivent actuellement devront mourir, sauf une poignée de personnes que vous choisirez et qui pourront accéder à ce nouveau monde. Et encore ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils survivent au processus. Puis une fois notre monde recréé, de nouveaux êtres apparaîtront. De plus, rien ne garanti que ce nouveau monde suivra éternellement la description que vous comptez lui donner. Il y aura bien un jour où les règles de ce nouveau monde seront entravées et ce nouveau monde retrouvera alors l'apparence de notre monde actuel en peu de temps. Je ne peux pas vous laisser jouer aux dieux créateurs avec un tel plan. Cela demanderait un trop gros sacrifice, pour quelque chose qui risquerait un jour de céder et de retourner à ce monde que nous connaissons déjà.

-Alors pourquoi n'agis-tu pas ? Demanda Sedza.

-J'ai mes propres objectifs actuellement, répondit le jeune homme. Et pour les accomplir j'ai choisi un chemin. Un chemin dangereux. Un jour viendra où je barrerais votre route. Mais actuellement vos missions servent à ma cause.

Sedza afficha un visage d'incompréhension. Elle ne voyait pas comment les objectifs de l'Ordre de Setralph pouvaient apporter une aide à ceux de Lasi.

-Cependant, reprit Lasi. Ce serait me mentir en disant que je ne suis pas affecté de vous laisser faire vos actions. Pour construire vos pendentifs de pouvoirs artificiels vous sacrifiez de nombreux êtres, humains comme pokémons. Mais le jour viendra où vous paierez pour vos actes. Et je paierais également pour mon inaction face à vos expérimentations.

Lasi marqua une pause. Il avait finit de répondre à cette question.

-Tu ne comptes donc pas intervenir pour l'instant mais plus tard, comprit Sedza. Tu restes donc bien une menace pour nous.

Sedza fit un geste du bras et tous les membres de l'Ordre derrière elle portèrent leur main sur un appareil qu'ils portaient autour du cou. Il s'agissait de pendentifs de pouvoirs artificiel. Lasi entendit un faible bruit se dégager des appareils. Ils venaient d'être allumés. Le détenteur d'un pendentif de pouvoir naturel sentit les membres de l'Ordre s'emplirent d'une énergie qui n'était pas la leur. Seule Sedza n'était pas concernée car elle ne possédait pas de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Vous n'avez donc plus besoin de moi et de mon pouvoir, comprit Lasi. Vous avez réussi à obtenir le moyen d'invoquer Arceus sans le pouvoir de Dialga.

-Exactement, répondit Sedza.

-Donc vous pensez pouvoir m'éliminer, ajouta le jeune dresseur. On va voir ça.

Sedza fit un autre geste du bras et les membres de l'Ordre passèrent à l'action.

 _-Fais attention à toi_ , prévint la voix d'Arcadia dans la tête de Lasi.

Lasi fit disparaître instantanément les flammes qui brûlaient dans les paumes de ses mains et le temps se mit à ralentir pour le jeune dresseur. Deux personnes arrivaient par le côté gauche et deux autres également par le côté droit très rapidement. Ils avaient certainement utilisé leur pouvoir pour augmenter leur vitesse. Les seize autres personnes se déplaçaient en courant. Sedza ne semblait pas vouloir se battre dans l'immédiat.

Le temps reprit son cours normal. Lasi utilisa ses pouvoirs pour augmenter sa vitesse de déplacement. Il se dirigea vers les deux personnes qui arrivaient sur son côté droit. En une fraction de seconde il arriva sur ses adversaires et leur asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre, renforcé par ses pouvoirs. Les deux membres de l'Ordre eurent le souffle coupé et tombèrent sur les genoux.

Deux personnes arrivèrent derrière le jeune dresseur. Ce dernier se retourna et tendit une main qui envoya un éclair. L'éclair traça son chemin pour frapper l'un des deux assaillants puis lorsqu'il voulut frapper le deuxième, un bouclier bleu apparut pour l'empêcher de continuer sa route.

Lasi tourna son regard sur le côté sentant quelque chose approcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter alors qu'un homme venait de lui foncer dessus, l'emportant avec lui. L'homme continua sa course jusqu'à faire chuter le dresseur du toit. Dans les airs, Lasi se prépara à tomber sur le sol et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour affaiblir le choc. Il toucha à peine le sol qu'il se mit à courir.

C'est alors que deux membres de l'Ordre lui barrèrent la route en sautant du toit. L'un tenta de porter un coup de poing entouré d'arcs électriques tandis que l'autre tendit ses mains vers Lasi. Ce dernier se baissa pour éviter le coup de poing du premier qui visait son visage puis il repoussa l'assaillant avec un coup de poing. La personne fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Le deuxième individu forma alors un jet de flammes en direction de Lasi. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette tendit une de ses mains pour générer un bouclier bleu pour le protéger des flammes puis de l'autre main il généra une sphère d'aura. Il envoya la sphère sur le côté mais cette dernière traça une courbe avant de frapper l'assaillant générant le jet de flammes.

Juste après le jeune homme perçut un assaillant juste au dessus de lui. L'assaillant tenta de porter un coup de talon à Lasi mais ce dernier mit son bras pour se protéger. Juste avant d'être touché par le coup, le bras du dresseur fut recouvert d'une couche métallique permettant au bras de ne pas être impacté par l'attaque. Lasi tendit alors son autre bras et un jet d'eau décolla de sa paume pour éjecter son adversaire qui percuta un mur.

Le jeune homme regarda ensuite tout autour de lui. Les quatorze autres membres de Setralph l'entouraient. Sedza n'était pas là. Lasi utilisa ses pouvoirs pour réussir à la trouver. Elle était sur les toits, près de l'une des personnes que le jeune homme avait battu au début de la confrontation.

-Passez sur la formation à deux, indiqua l'un des membres de l'Ordre.

Les quatorze personnes se mirent à former des groupes de deux en quelques instants. Lasi décida de rester prudent et attendit de voir ce qu'il se passerait. Puis c'est alors que dans chaque groupe de deux, une personne tendit le bras vers le jeune dresseur. Une seconde plus tard plusieurs attaques fusèrent : jets de flammes, arcs électriques, rayons, etc. Le jeune homme fit un bond pour éviter toutes les attaques qui se rencontrèrent là où Lasi se trouvait quelques instants auparavant et explosèrent.

Décidant de profiter de l'explosion, Lasi fit apparaître une sphère d'aura qu'il envoya vers une des équipes de deux. La sphère s'apprêtait à toucher la personne qui avait réalisée une attaque lorsqu'un bouclier bleu entoura l'équipe. Le détenteur du pouvoir de Dialga comprit alors la stratégie de ses adversaire. Dans chaque groupe, un membre s'occupait d'attaquer et l'autre s'occupait de protéger son équipe.

Cela ne parut pas être une trop grande difficulté à surmonter pour le jeune dresseur. Étant toujours dans les airs suite au saut qu'il avait fait pour éviter les différentes attaques, il se mit à foncer vers le sol, le poing vers l'avant. Lorsqu'il percuta le sol, ce dernier se fendit tandis qu'une onde s'étendit. Le sol vibra ainsi que les murs des bâtiments abandonnés alentours. Des fissures se mirent à apparaître sur certains murs. Lasi y était peut être allé un peu fort sur ce coup. Néanmoins cela avait eu pour effet de déstabiliser ses adversaires.

Il s'avança très rapidement de l'un des groupes. Ses bras se couvrirent de glace et il frappa l'un des deux membres de l'équipe. La personne s'écroula sur le sol face au choc tandis que son allié tenta de frapper le jeune homme avec un poing couvert de griffes en acier. Lasi tenta d'éviter l'attaque mais l'une des griffes parvint à l'atteindre à la joue lui laissant une incision sur la joue. Il répliqua par la suite en frappant de nouveau avec ses poings de glace l'assaillant aux griffes d'acier. Puis il envoya un rayon de glace vers les pieds des deux membres qu'il venait de combattre, formant ainsi un tas de glace les empêchant de bouger. Néanmoins Lasi se doutait que si ils venaient à utiliser des flammes ils pourraient réussir à sortir de la glace.

Lasi s'apprêtait à foncer vers un autre groupe lorsque son pendentif et ses mains se mirent à luire d'une lumière bleue. Le jeune homme décida d'annuler son offensive au corps à corps pour tenter une attaque à distance. Il tendit les bras et voulut envoyer un rayon d'énergie noir vers un groupe. Cependant au lieu de cela, ce fut un rayon de lumière bleue qui décolla de ses paumes. Le rayon partit vers un groupe qui tenta de se protéger en dressant un bouclier d'énergie mais ce dernier explosa au contact du rayon qui passa au travers des deux membres avant de disparaître. Les deux personnes s'écroulèrent inconscient.

- _Je t'avais dit de faire attention_ , fit la voix d'Arcadia dans la tête de Lasi.

- _Je fais comme je peux_ , rétorqua le jeune homme.

La lumière recouvrant le pendentif et les mains du jeune homme avait diminué en intensité. Lasi perçut juste à temps un jet de flammes qui tenta de le recouvrir. Lasi s'élança dans une direction et il disparut pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la rue, derrière un autre groupe. Le groupe ne l'ayant pas vu, Lasi en profita. Il toucha les épaules des deux hommes et ils s'écroulèrent instantanément alors qu'une énergie noire les avait enveloppé pendant un court instant.

-Regroupez-vous ! Ordonna la voix de Sedza.

Les huit membres restants de l'Ordre en plus de Sedza se regroupèrent de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils tendirent tous une main vers Lasi. Ce dernier sentit que les différents membres préparaient une attaque. Il percevait toute l'énergie de leurs pendentifs artificiels se propager jusqu'à atteindre leurs paumes.

Le jeune homme décida lui aussi de préparer une attaque. Il mit ses mains devant lui et il forma un cercle d'énergie bleu. Au fur et à mesure que le cercle se dessinait, la lumière qui entourait son pendentif et ses mains faiblissait. Finalement la lumière s'éteignit totalement. Au même moment Lasi relâcha l'attaque qu'il préparait. Du cercle se mit à jaillir un rayon d'énergie bleu.

En face, les membres de Setralph avaient également terminé de préparer leur attaque. Des rayons blanc décollèrent de leurs paumes puis se rejoignirent pour n'en former qu'un.

Les deux rayons s'entrechoquèrent pendant un bref instant, dégageant une onde de choc qui acheva les murs des bâtiments alentours. Les bâtiments commencèrent à émettre un grincement, signe qu'ils allaient s'écrouler. Le rayon blanc des membres de Setralph disparut alors d'un coup et le rayon bleu de Lasi continua sa course. Il toucha le groupe de Setralph en provoquant une explosion.

Juste après, Lasi sentit l'énergie des différents pendentifs artificiels s'éteindre. Le jeune homme souffla avant de regarder les alentours. Plusieurs bâtiments avaient finalement céder et s'étaient effondrés. La rue était également endommagée. Heureusement, le secteur où l'affrontement s'était déroulé avait l'air d'être abandonné.

Après quelques instants Lasi perçut une présence dans son dos et il se retourna. Sedza était derrière lui et venait de récupérer un pendentif de pouvoirs artificiel d'un membre allongé au sol. La numéro deux de l'Ordre avait un sac suspendu par une lanière à son épaule contenant plusieurs pendentifs de pouvoirs artificiels. Lasi se prépara éventuellement à devoir se battre contre Sedza. Elle ne portait pas de pendentif de pouvoirs autour du cou mais le jeune homme savait de quoi elle était capable. Il avait pu la voir à l'action trois ans auparavant, durant la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto.

-Je ne me battrais pas, informa Sedza. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour tenter ce combat contre toi sans avoir de pouvoirs.

-Je peux t'assurer que même sans pendentif, je pense que tu me causerais bien plus de soucis que tes sbires, rétorqua Lasi.

Sedza ne répondit rien et mit le pendentif qu'elle venait de récupérer dans le sac. Lasi comprit qu'elle venait de récupérer tout les pendentifs des membres de l'Ordre.

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je retourne là où je devrais être, au sommet du Mont Couronné, répondit la femme. Je verrais avec Esper ce que l'on fait de toi.

-Et tu décides d'abandonner tes alliés ? Questionna Lasi.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Il avait senti au loin le rapprochement de plusieurs personnes. Il devait s'agir de pokémons rangers et de membres d'Elderen. Il en était sûr car Leila ouvrait la marche du groupe. Après avoir contacté les membres d'Elderen d'Unionpolis elle avait certainement décidé de les guider jusqu'à Lasi. En utilisant ses pouvoirs, elle était capable de retrouver Lasi dans toute la ville.

-Il est temps pour moi de partir si je ne veux pas me faire attraper, répondit Sedza.

-Je confirme, approuva Lasi.

Le jeune homme ne fit rien. Il laissa Sedza finir de préparer sa fuite. Face à la non réaction du détenteur des pouvoirs de Dialga, la numéro deux de l'Ordre refit part de son agacement.

-Je ne te comprends pas du tout, dit Sedza.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me comprendre, indiqua Lasi. Je ne te comprends pas trop non plus pour être franc avec toi. Tu souhaites aider tout ceux dans le besoin, alors pourquoi avoir rejoint l'Ordre de Setralph ?

Sedza s'arrêta de bouger pendant un instant.

-Je pense que tu as dû voir beaucoup de choses grâce à tes aventures et à tes pouvoirs, commença la numéro deux de l'Ordre de Setralph. Tu as dû voir à quel point notre monde est totalement inégal. Je l'ai vécu pendant de longues années, cette inégalité.

Sedza se retourna vers Lasi.

-Tu as raison quand tu dis que je souhaite aider ceux dans le besoin. Cependant je n'hésiterais pas à sacrifier des vies pour en aider d'autres.

Lasi ferma les yeux, comprenant le point de vue que son ennemi avait choisi. Sedza termina de préparer sa fuite.

-Je vais couvrir ta fuite, déclara le jeune homme.

Sedza ne répondit rien et se mit à courir. Quelques instants plus tard, Lasi aperçut Leila en haut d'un bâtiment. Puis quelques instants plus tard une dizaine de personnes arrivèrent derrière elle. Tous observaient les dégâts qu'il y avait eu durant la confrontation. Leila décida de les laisser faire et elle descendit rejoindre Lasi.

-Tu as laissé Sedza s'enfuir ? Demanda discrètement la dresseuse.

-Oui, répondit Lasi.

-J'espère que tu es sûr de cette décision, reprocha la jeune femme.

Lasi porta sa main à sa joue, là où il avait été griffé durant le combat et il fit apparaître une lumière blanche pendant un instant. Quand il enleva sa main, sa blessure avait été soignée.

-Tu y es allé fort quand même, remarqua Leila. Heureusement que c'est un quartier voué à la destruction.

-Ils étaient une vingtaine et tous portaient des pendentifs de pouvoirs artificiels, expliqua Lasi. D'ailleurs c'est inutile de chercher les pendentifs, Sedza les a emmenés avec elle.

Leila allait faire un reproche mais elle s'avisa finalement. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste au moins un pendentif artificiel car cela aurait pu permettre à l'organisation Elderen d'étudier le mécanisme.

-Il y avait une raison à leur attaque ? Demanda Leila.

-L'attaque était un ordre de Sedza, expliqua Lasi. Elle ne comprenait pas mon inactivité alors que je sais ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. On a discuté un peu. Je sais à présent qu'ils n'ont plus besoin du pouvoir de Dialga pour invoquer Arceus. Et Sedza a donc tenté de m'éliminer car je suis une menace pour eux. Mais maintenant je pense que nous serons plus tranquille. L'Ordre part pour le Mont Couronné et je ne pense pas qu'une autre équipe sera affectée à notre poursuite.

-Soyons prudent pendant quelques jours encore, décida Leila.

-Bien entendu, dit Lasi.

Les personnes qui avaient suivi Leila arrivèrent près des deux amoureux. L'un d'entre eux, une femme demanda à Lasi de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Le jeune homme lui raconta la confrontation en omettant d'évoquer la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sedza. Pendant ce temps les autres personnes s'occupaient des membres de l'Ordre que la numéro deux avait laissé.

-[]-

Quelques heures étaient finalement passées depuis la fin de la confrontation entre plusieurs membres de l'Ordre de Setralph et Lasi. Ce dernier et Leila étaient finalement retournés au Square Paisible afin de profiter du festival. Ils avaient retrouvé Len et Emy qui, malgré leur inquiétude, avaient continué de visiter les stands du festival. Lasi avait raconté son affrontement aux deux dresseurs normaux, mais il évita de mentionner néanmoins la discussion qu'il avait eu à Sedza. Pendant son récit, Leila consultait des messages de l'organisation Elderen qu'elle recevait. Lorsque Lasi eut terminé son récit, la jeune femme voulut s'entretenir seule avec Lasi.

Elle lui expliqua que de nombreux membres d'Elderen ainsi que de nombreux pokémons rangers commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils étaient tous au courant que l'Ordre de Setralph se dirigeait vers le Mont Couronné mais tous en ignoraient la raison. Ils pensaient néanmoins que le moment était peut être venu pour eux de mettre à terme aux agissements de l'Ordre. La situation commençait à être quelque peu compliqué pour Adrian Dusya de réussir à maintenir les membres d'Elderen hors de l'endroit.

Lasi essaya de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les empêcher de vouloir se rendre au sommet du Mont Couronné. Il ne fallait pas que l'Ordre de Setralph ne soit perturbé durant leur préparation dans les hauteurs des montagnes de Sinnoh. Néanmoins Lasi connaissait un tant soit peu Adrian pour savoir que l'homme avait déjà trouvé une solution à ce problème. Et si il n'avait toujours pas utilisé cet atout, cela signifiait que le temps n'était pas encore venu.

-Adrian sait ce qu'il fait, se contenta de répondre Lasi.

-J'en ai conscience également, répondit Leila. Mais si je te parle de ça c'est également pour toi.

-C'est à dire ? Ne comprit pas le jeune homme.

-Au sein d'Elderen, tout le monde te connaît, commença à expliquer la dresseuse de Riverte. Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait durant ces dernières années dans l'organisation. Certains te considèrent comme Adrian. Ils voient en toi quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir d'arrêter l'Ordre. Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais avec d'autres membres de l'organisation certains ont fait la remarque que cela ne semblait pas te préoccuper que l'Ordre se rassemblait là haut.

Lasi comprit ce dont voulait parler Leila. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Sinnoh il avait pu croiser à plusieurs reprises des membres d'Elderen. Au début la plupart des regards à son égard étaient bienveillants, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé à Unionpolis, les regards n'étaient plus les mêmes. L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages des membres d'Elderen qui croisaient la route du maître des Archives du Temps. Tout comme Sedza, ils ne comprenaient pas l'inactivité de Lasi face à cela.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Sedza tout à l'heure, j'accepterais mon châtiment pour ça, répondit Lasi. De toute manière tout est déjà décidé. Il est trop tard pour moi de changer ça.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches cela, dit Leila.

-Cependant, je vais quand même faire quelque chose, continua le jeune homme. Tu te souviens de l'éclair que j'ai envoyé vers ces nuages quand nous étions dans la forêt de Vestigion ?

Leila fit signe qu'elle s'en rappelait.

-Ce soir je m'occuperais d'en refaire un, dit Lasi. Ça devrait bien les retarder.

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça fait réellement ?

-Je perturbe leurs appareils, répondit Lasi. Pour invoquer Arceus ils utilisent des machines qu'ils ont fabriqués et qui utilisent le pouvoir de Palkia. Je pensais que leurs machines auraient besoin aussi du pouvoir de Dialga mais finalement elles n'en n'ont pas besoin. Ils essayent d'entrer en contact avec ce qui leur permettra d'invoquer Arceus mais en utilisant mes pouvoirs je les en empêche. Enfin je les ralentis du moins.

-D'accord. Et sinon. Arceus est au courant de ce qui se prépare ?

-Oui il l'est, affirma le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Mais il en sait autant que toi. Il sait que l'Ordre de Setralph prépare son invocation. Il sait que si je n'agis pas c'est pour une certaine raison. Mais comme toi il ignore ce que je ferais lorsque le moment sera venu. Seule Arcadia, moi et Dialga savons ce qu'il se passera à ce moment là. Adrian l'ignore également et je ne pense pas qu'il est réussi à deviner cela.

-Arcadia souhaite que ça reste secret ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Lasi affirma cela.

-Bon on arrête de parler de ça et on profite un peu du festival ? Questionna Lasi. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la pièce de théâtre de ce soir.

-Je te suis, accepta la jeune femme.

Lasi et Leila se promenèrent encore un peu dans les allées du festival. Il commençait à y avoir moins de monde entre ceux qui décidaient de rentrer chez eux face au Soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher, et ceux qui commençaient à se diriger vers la scène principale pour trouver une bonne place pour assister à la pièce de théâtre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard le couple décida de se diriger vers la scène principale. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Len et Emy mais les quatre dresseurs s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là-bas si ils ne se retrouvaient pas avant.

La troupe qui se produisait ce soir là avait décidé de jouer une adaptation d'une légende apparue depuis deux ans de par les historiens. Cette légende racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme, accompagnée d'un dragon noir et possédant des facultés surnaturelles. Cette jeune femme rejoint un jour un village où se trouvait des personnes comme elle. Mais peu de temps après son arrivée, deux armées attaquèrent le village.

Cette histoire n'était pas étrangère aux quatre dresseurs, surtout à Lasi et Leila. Cette histoire que racontait cette pièce de théâtre était celle de Simelya. Deux ans auparavant, Lasi avait invité Céline Farron, une scientifique étudiant les légendes, et Auguste Lerian, un historien, à diffuser les informations qu'ils avaient pu trouver concernant ce qu'il s'était passé durant la vie de Simelya. Cette période là avait été pendant très longtemps oublié de tous mais à présent ce n'était plus le cas. Les documents traitant de ce sujet étaient devenus exploitable du jour au lendemain, lorsque Simelya avait finalement retrouvé ses souvenirs trois ans auparavant.

Suite au partage de cette histoire, de nombreuses personnes avaient été touchés et avaient voulu y rendre hommage. Cependant l'aspect fantastique de cette histoire avait mis cette histoire au rang de légende pour de nombreuses personnes. Cela n'avait pas empêché de nombreuses adaptations face au succès de cette légende, qu'elle soit sous la forme de romans, de pièces de théâtre. Une série était même en préparation.

La pièce de théâtre qui était proposée ce soir là suivait plutôt fidèlement le déroulement du conflit entre l'Armée de Cauchemar, l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique et le village des détenteurs de pouvoirs. La pièce voulait surtout présenter l'évolution de trois personnages au sein des différents groupes : un personnage représentant Simelya un autre représentant Cauchemar et un autre représentant Nevalis. Cependant les personnages avaient été un peu revu par rapport à la réalité pour apporter un plus grand intérêt.

Dans la légende qui avait été partagée le passé de Cauchemar n'était pas évoqué. Cauchemar n'était évoquée que comme un être surpuissant qui cherchait à amener le chaos. Dans la pièce Cauchemar était un homme qui cherchait un sens au monde et à la vie. Il menait bataille sur bataille avec ses troupes pour réussir à comprendre pourquoi les hommes pouvaient ils vivre dans ce monde.

Également le personnage de Nevalis avait été retravaillé. Celui-ci était devenu un simple soldat de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique qui au fur et à mesure des batailles avaient prouvé sa valeur et était monté en grade. Dans la réalité Nevalis avait été l'élu de la Sphère Antique, le seul être au sein de l'Ordre capable d'interpréter les données envoyées par la Sphère Antique. Nevalis s'était battu tout en cherchant un moyen d'arrêter la guerre.

Le personnage de Simelya quand à lui n'avait pas connu le tragique désastre de son village natal. Elle avait rejoint le village des détenteurs de pouvoirs en voyageant et suite à l'invitation d'un membre du village. Comme dans la réalité, Simelya s'était battue pour protéger les siens.

Cependant la fin de cette histoire restait tout aussi tragique que ce qu'avait été la réalité. Le dernier acte présentait la bataille finale entre les trois forces armées. Simelya et Cauchemar s'étaient affrontés et Simelya avait failli y laisser la vie. Lorsque Cauchemar fut tué, toute son armée disparut avec lui. Simelya était la dernière survivante des détenteurs de pouvoirs. Nevalis pour terminer cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute, tua la jeune femme avec d'énormes regrets.

La fin de la pièce n'était pas joyeuse et plusieurs personnes lâchèrent quelques larmes dans les dernières scènes.

Une fois la pièce terminée, les organisateurs du festival conduisirent les spectateurs en dehors du Square Paisible. Le festival était terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lasi décida de faire un détour et Leila l'accompagna. Lorsque les deux dresseurs furent à l'écart de toute personnes pouvant les voir, le jeune dresseur du Bourg-Palette concentra ses pouvoirs en ses mains et il tira deux éclairs en direction des nuages entourant les sommets de la chaîne de montagnes centrale de Sinnoh. L'éclair se propagea dans les nuages qui semblèrent se rétrécirent un peu.

Comme promis, Lasi venait de retarder les plans de l'Ordre de Setralph. Leila avait accompagné Lasi pour le voir faire mais également pour veiller à ce que rien ne puisse lui arriver.

Après cela, les deux amoureux rentrèrent au centre pokémon. Le lendemain ils essayeraient d'affronter la championne de l'arène d'Unionpolis pour remporter un nouveau badge de la région de Sinnoh.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Combat contre les esprits

La ville d'Unionpolis était encore vide en ce jour de festival. Il s'agissait de l'un des derniers jours du festival et la population en profitait donc d'autant plus.

Après un long repos, Lasi, Leila, Emy et Len avaient donc quitté le centre pokémon pour se rendre à l'arène d'Unionpolis. L'arène de la ville se trouvait un peu en marge de la ville, non loin d'un immense bâtiment dans lequel se déroulaient de nombreux concours pokémons. Le bâtiment de l'arène était assez sobre et l'intérieur également. Il n'y avait qu'un simple terrain sur lequel se déroulaient les matchs pokémons et des gradins sur les côtés pour les spectateurs. Cependant l'aspect sobre de l'arène contrastait totalement avec sa championne Kiméra.

La championne de l'arène était une femme approchant de la quarantaine ayant des cheveux violets, portant une longue robe violette couverte de paillettes. La championne était une fan de concours pokémons et y participait régulièrement dans le bâtiment se trouvant à côté de l'arène. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de porter cette robe lors des concours et avait finalement décidé de la porter durant ses matchs d'arènes également.

Néanmoins sa tenue n'enlevait en rien qu'elle était une championne redoutable. Elle utilisait des pokémons de type spectre et ne faisait que des matchs triple. Les matchs doubles étaient déjà des matchs qui étaient plus difficile que des matchs simple car les dresseurs avaient deux pokémons à gérer à la fois. Les matchs triples étaient donc pire puisqu'il y avait trois pokémons à gérer en même temps. Lasi et Leila n'avaient fait que peu de matchs de ce genre et l'exercice s'était révélé difficile.

Lorsque le groupe était arrivé dans l'arène, Kiméra avait directement décidé qu'elle affronterait Lasi en premier. Le dresseur s'était alors préparé à affronter la championne.

Le match commença très rapidement. Kiméra avait choisi pour ce combat un Motisma, un Noctunoir et un Ectoplasma. Lasi avait choisi d'utiliser Elecsprint, Gallame et Lucario. Le dresseur avait pensé, au départ, utiliser Dialga à la place de Gallame mais le dragon du temps ne se sentait pas capable de livrer un match d'arène. Lasi en connaissait la cause et il avait décidé de laisser Dialga se reposer.

L'arbitre annonça à peine le début du combat que Kiméra et Lasi eurent la même idée. Ils mirent tout les deux la main à une gemme sésame et deux pokémons brillèrent pendant un instant avant d'adopter une forme méga-évoluée. Lasi avait fait méga-évolué Lucario et Kiméra avait choisi de faire méga-évoluer son Ectoplasma.

-Ectoplasma attaque avec ball'ombre ! Demanda Kiméra.

-Protège tout le monde avec abri Lucario, demanda Lasi.

N'étant pas encore habitué aux matchs triples, Lasi décida de jouer la sécurité dans un premier temps. Lucario arriva sans grande difficulté à faire apparaître le bouclier d'abri pour se protéger lui et ses équipiers de la puissante attaque du pokémon adverse.

-Motisma attaque tonnerre, indiqua la championne.

-Gallame utilise téléport puis tranche-nuit, indiqua Lasi.

Motisma fit apparaître les éclairs qui se dirigèrent vers Gallame dans un premier temps. Alors que Gallame s'apprêtait à disparaître, les éclairs dévièrent de cible et se dirigèrent vers Elecsprint. Le pokémon électrique du dresseur de Kanto possédait le talent paratonnerre qui attirait toutes les attaques électriques. En plus de cela, le pokémon possédant ce talent n'était pas affecté par les capacités de type électrique et la puissance de leurs attaques spéciales était augmentée. Lasi se doutait que si Kiméra avait donné l'ordre à Motisma de faire cette attaque c'était pour vérifier qu'Elecsprint ait ce talent. A présent qu'elle avait eu la confirmation elle allait certainement revoir sa stratégie.

Gallame réapparut en trouvant place derrière Noctunoir. Le pokémon de la championne n'avait pas encore agi et il n'attendit pas l'ordre de sa dresseuse pour le faire. Il se retourna vers Gallame qui allait le frapper avec ses lames qui étaient entourées d'une aura noire. Noctunoir disparut dans son ombre pour réapparaître derrière le pokémon psy et en profita pour le frapper. Gallame ne s'était pas attendu à cela et fut un peu surpris mais il se retourna et frappa néanmoins son adversaire avec son attaque tranche-nuit.

-Gallame écarte toi avec téléport, indiqua Lasi. Lucario rapproche toi d'Ectoplasma avec vitesse extrême et Elecsprint attaque tonnerre sur Noctunoir.

-Motisma utilise abri sur Noctunoir, demanda Kiméra. Ectoplasma prépare ball'ombre !

Lucario arriva en un instant face à son adversaire méga-évolué tandis que plusieurs éclairs fusèrent de l'autre côté du terrain pour essayer de toucher Noctunoir. Les éclairs furent stoppés par un bouclier de lumière bleue. Ectoplasma fit apparaître une balle emplie d'énergie sombre devant lui. Au même moment, Lucario ouvrit la gueule et un rayon rouge en décolla et explosa au contact de la capacité ball'ombre. Le pokémon de Lasi avait utilisé l'attaque dracochoc.

-Maintenant griffe acier Lucario, indiqua Lasi. Gallame utilise téléport et frappe Ectoplasma avec tranche-nuit. Et Elecsprint empêche Noctunoir et Motisma d'attaquer en utilisant tonnerre.

-Noctunoir empêche Lucario d'attaquer avec ombre portée, intervint Kiméra. Motisma protège toi et Ectoplasma réplique avec poing ombre.

Ectoplasma et Lucario firent de nouveau s'affronter leurs attaques. Le poing d'ombre et les griffes d'acier se rencontrèrent produisant une onde de choc autour d'eux. Noctunoir arriva juste après dans le dos de Lucario pour le frapper. Le pokémon de Lasi fit tout son possible pour résister au coup tout en maintenant son attaque. Gallame arriva à son tour dans le dos d'Ectoplasma et frappa ce dernier avec tranche nuit. Contrairement à Lucario, Ectoplasma ne parvint pas à résister au choc provoqué par l'attaque et son attaque poing ombre perdit un peu de sa puissance. Lucario en profita pour redoubler d'efforts et ses griffes d'acier parvinrent à briser l'attaque de l'adversaire et à le toucher. A peine Lucario eut-il terminé son attaque qu'il s'éloigna de ses adversaires en utilisant de nouveau vitesse extrême.

De son côté Motisma avait dressé de nouveau le bouclier d'abri pour se protéger des attaques d'Elecsprint.

-Ectoplasma utilise hypnose ! Ordonna Kiméra.

Le pokémon spectre se retourna immédiatement vers Gallame qui ne s'était pas encore éloigné. En un instant Gallame chuta sur le sol endormi. Lasi s'en voulut d'avoir laissé le pokémon de la championne réussir à faire cela.

-Elecsprint fonce vers Noctunoir et Ectoplasma en utilisant coup d'jus, indiqua Lasi. Lucario approche toi de Gallame en esquivant les éclairs d'Elecsprint avec prévention.

Lasi ne pouvait pas laisser Gallame endormi autour de deux pokémons de type spectre. Ces derniers possédaient des capacités redoutables qui ne pouvaient être utilisées que lorsque leur cible était endormie.

Elecsprint s'approcha aussi vite qu'il put de Noctunoir et d'Ectoplasma et il libéra son attaque. Plusieurs éclairs s'échappèrent de son corps et frappèrent dans tout les sens. Lucario s'avança vers son allié qui était endormi en parvenant à esquiver les éclairs au dernier moment grâce à prévention.

-Ectoplasma profites en pour utiliser dévorêve, ordonna Kiméra. Motisma attaque Elecsprint avec vent mauvais. Et Noctunoir empêche Lucario d'approcher avec poing de feu.

Ectoplasma ne se fit pas attendre. Il libéra une aura mauve qui entoura Gallame. Le pokémon de Lasi perdait de sa vitalité tandis que le pokémon méga-évolué en retrouvait. Ectoplasma n'était donc pour l'instant pas trop dérangé par l'attaque coup d'jus d'Elecsprint. Ce n'était pas le cas de Noctunoir qui tenta de frapper Lucario avec un poing de feu. Le pokémon combat esquiva le poing de justesse et riposta en faisant une attaque griffe acier. Noctunoir tenta d'éloigner Lucario en faisant apparaître rapidement une ball'ombre mais le loup fut plus rapide et toucha Noctunoir en faisant exploser la ball'ombre en même temps. Cependant au même moment un éclair d'Elecsprint toucha Lucario.

Le pokémon électrique de Lasi essayait de garder actif sa capacité tant bien que mal alors que Motisma envoyait dans sa direction un courant d'air empli d'énergie maléfique.

-Continue de résister Elecsprint, encouragea Lasi.

L'évolution de Dynavolt répondit à l'encouragement de son dresseur. Les éclairs qu'il envoyait se firent plus nombreux et devinrent bleus. Leur impact sur le sol se fit plus puissant, parvenant à provoquer quelques trous. La puissance de la capacité venait d'être accru. Cette stratégie était néanmoins risquée car Lucario et Gallame avaient encore plus de chances de se faire toucher.

-Noctunoir essaie de frapper Lucario avec poing de feu encore une fois, demanda la championne d'arène.

Noctunoir tenta de frapper le pokémon loup mais ce dernier disparut de sa position. Il venait d'utiliser vitesse extrême et il se retrouva en un instant à côté d'Ectoplasma.

-Utilise charge-os ! Dit Lasi.

Aussitôt un os de lumière bleue apparut dans les mains du pokémon combat qui frappa Ectoplasma aussi fort qu'il le put. Le premier coup fut suffisamment puissant pour projeter le pokémon spectre plus loin. Lucario fit disparaître aussitôt l'os qu'il avait en main. La lumière mauve qui entourait Gallame disparut et ce dernier se réveilla d'un coup.

-Rassemblez-vous ! Décida Lasi.

-Encerclez-les ! Ordonna Kiméra.

Gallame utilisa téléport et Lucario vitesse extrême pour se retrouver aux côtés d'Elecsprint. Motisma relâcha son attaque vent mauvais et s'avança pour encercler les trois adversaires. Ectoplasma et Noctunoir firent de même. Elescprint relâcha un peu la puissance de son attaque coup d'jus pendant un instant puis il la relâcha, avec bien plus de puissance d'un coup. La portée de son attaque coup d'jus augmenta tandis que sur deux mètres autour du pokémon électrique, les éclairs semblèrent ne pas tomber.

-Gallame utilise vibra soin maintenant ! Ordonna Lasi. Lucario prépare toi à utiliser abri.

-Mince, grimaça la championne d'arène. Ectoplasma attaque les avec ball'ombre. Motisma avec vent mauvais et Noctunoir ombre portée.

Noctunoir fut le premier à agir en se fondant dans son ombre et en apparaissant instantanément derrière Gallame. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter le coup à son adversaire, Lucario fit apparaître une première fois abri. Gallame fit alors apparaître une lumière autour de ses deux coéquipiers qui furent un peu soignés. Le bouclier d'abri disparut alors que la balle d'ombre d'Ectoplasma s'approchait dangereusement. Lucario fit apparaître de nouveau abri les protégeant de nouveau. L'attaque de Motisma arriva finalement mais cette fois-ci Lucario n'eut pas le temps de dresser le bouclier protecteur.

-Maintenant attaquez Noctunoir ! Ordonna Lasi.

Lucario fut le premier à porter son coup sur son adversaire. Il fit apparaître en un instant des griffes d'ombre et les abattit sur le corps de son adversaire. Il ne resta pas longtemps près du pokémon car Gallame enchaîna aussitôt avec une attaque tranche-nuit suivie ensuite d'Elecsprint qui se mit à mordre le pokémon spectre. Lasi avait pensé que ces trois attaques auraient suffi à mettre hors combat Noctunoir mais il s'était trompé. Le pokémon avait encore un peu d'énergie.

-Gallame finit le avec tranche-nuit, décida Lasi.

-Noctunoir utilise prélèvement du destin ! Demanda Kiméra.

Lasi voulut tout de suite demander à Gallame d'arrêter son action mais c'était trop tard. Noctunoir brilla pendant un instant et Gallame lui asséna un coup de lame qui fit tomber le pokémon spectre au sol. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Gallame se retrouve à son tour au sol.

-Noctunoir et Gallame ne peuvent continuer le combat, indiqua l'arbitre.

Lasi et Kiméra rappelèrent leur pokémon inconscient puis ils reprirent immédiatement le match.

-Lucario fonce vers Ectoplasma et frappe le avec griffe ombre, décida Lasi.

-Contre le avec poing de feu, répondit Kiméra.

Lucario arriva en face de son adversaire et ses griffes d'ombre apparurent tandis que le poing d'Ectoplasma fut entouré de flammes. Alors que les deux attaques allaient se percuter, Lucario s'abaissa d'un coup. Il esquiva le poing de feu et fit remonter son bras pour aller frapper le corps d'Ectoplasma par en dessous.

-Elescprint fonce sur Motisma et attaque le avec morsure, demanda Lasi. Lucario continue de frapper Ectoplasma avec griffe ombre.

-Motisma empêche Elecsprint de s'approcher avec vent mauvais, indiqua Kiméra. Et Ectoplasma contre Lucario avec des poings de feu.

Elecsprint s'élança en utilisant vive-attaque pour se rapprocher le plus possible de Motisma. Le pokémon électrique de la championne refit apparaître la bourrasque d'énergie obscure. Elecsprint eut beaucoup de difficulté à résister à l'attaque. Il avait subi de lourds dégâts depuis le début du combat et le vibra soin de Gallame n'était parvenu qu'à lui rendre un petit peu de son énergie.

C'était la même chose pour Lucario. Ce dernier avait réussi à porter quelques instants auparavant son attaque griffe ombre sur Ectoplasma en feintant mais maintenant il ne parvenait plus à faire tomber son adversaire méga-évolué dans son piège à cause de la fatigue. De plus Ectoplasma avait pu retrouver un peu de son énergie un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait utilisé dévorêve sur Gallame.

Les griffes d'ombre et les poings de feu se percutèrent plusieurs fois en provoquant de puissantes ondes de choc à chaque fois. Les deux pokémons étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

-Elecsprint fonce sur Ectoplasma ! Ordonna Lasi.

En un instant le pokémon électrique arrêta sa course qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter pour atteindre Motisma. Il fonça vers le pokémon méga-évolué de la championne avec vive-attaque et au dernier moment il arrêta sa capacité pour saisir son adversaire avec morsure.

Lucario profita de l'occasion pour faire apparaître l'os de lumière bleue dans ses mains. Il se mit alors à frapper plusieurs fois Ectoplasma extrêmement rapidement.

-Fatal-foudre, ordonna Lasi à son pokémon électrique.

Lucario se dégagea instantanément pour éviter d'être pris dans l'attaque tandis qu'Elecsprint, toujours en train de mordre Ectoplasma, envoya un puissant éclair vers le plafond. L'éclair dressa une courbe dans les airs avant de retomber sur le pokémon électrique et Ectoplasma. Après quelques instants le pokémon électrique de Lasi lâcha Ectoplasma qui tomba au sol tandis que les effets de la méga-évolution s'évaporèrent pour lui.

Kiméra rappela immédiatement son pokémon avant de donner un nouvel ordre à Motisma. Le pokémon libéra de nouveau sa capacité vent mauvais qui sembla d'un coup bien plus puissante.

-Allez-y, foncez ! Indiqua Lasi.

Lucario s'élança avec vitesse extrême tandis qu'Elecsprint essayait également d'avancer vers le dernier pokémon de la championne avec vive-attaque. Lucario arriva en un instant face à son adversaire et il fit apparaître l'os lui permettant d'utiliser charge-os avant d'effectuer un enchaînement de coup.

-Protèges toi avec fatal-foudre, demanda Kiméra.

Motisma arrêta immédiatement vent mauvais pour lancer un éclair vers le plafond. L'éclair décrivit une courbe avant de commencer à retomber vers Motisma. Puis soudain l'éclair changea de direction pour aller frapper Elecsprint. Quand la championne avait donné cet ordre, elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était une erreur mais il était trop tard. Elecsprint, avec son talent paratonnerre, empêcherait fatal-foudre de toucher Lucario et ne ferait en plus aucun dégâts. Profitant de l'occasion, Lucario asséna alors un dernier coup avec son os et le dernier pokémon de la championne tomba au sol inconscient. Au même moment Lucario se laissa tomber sur les genoux en adoptant sa forme normale.

-Motisma est incapable de continuer le combat ! Informa l'arbitre. Lasi remporte donc le match d'arène contre Kiméra, la championne d'Unionpolis !

Lasi souffla un peu après ce match intense. Puis il s'approcha de ses pokémons pour aller les féliciter. Néanmoins ces derniers étant fatigués, il les rappela rapidement dans leurs pokéballs pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

Lasi alla s'asseoir dans les gradins afin de laisser Leila se préparer pour son match.

Quelques minutes passèrent, permettant à la championne de préparer son équipe pour le match contre Leila, puis le deuxième match put commencer. Kiméra envoya un Grodrive, un Spiritomb et un Magirêve sur le terrain tandis que Leila envoya sa Absol, son Libégon et son Voltali. C'était le premier match que Leila livrait avec le Voltali que lui avait offert sa sœur Aranea mais le pokémon électrique ne semblait pas stressé par cela.

-Grodrive et Magirêve commencez avec hantise ! Demanda Kiméra. Spiritomb attaque Libégon avec ombre portée !

-Absol contre Spiritomb avec moi d'abord ! Ordonna Leila.

Absol disparut dans une ombre en un instant et se retrouva derrière Spiritomb. Tandis que Grodrive et Magirêve disparaissaient, Absol frappa Spiritomb qui disparut dans son ombre avant de se déplacer rapidement vers Libégon. Sachant que Libégon et Voltali ne pourraient rien faire avant que le pokémon de la championne ne touche le pokémon dragon, Leila ne leur avait pas donné d'ordre. Spiritomb sortit de son ombre en étant derrière le dragon.

-Voltali paralyse le avec cage-éclair ! Demanda la dresseuse de Riverte. Et toi Libégon résiste à l'attaque et utilise dracocharge.

Spiritomb frappa le pokémon dragon. Il toucha à peine le dragon que ce dernier le projeta avec une impulsion de son corps. Un arc électrique s'échappa également de Voltali et entourant Libégon et Spiritomb. Le pokémon spectre de la championne était paralysé. Heureusement pour Libégon, lui était immunisé aux capacités de type électrique et ne fut pas touché par la paralysie.

Une lumière jaillit alors de l'autre côté du terrain. Absol fut entourée d'une lumière qui changea sa forme. La lumière dû à l'activation de la méga-évolution s'éteignit instantanément.

Spiritomb profita de sa proximité avec Libégon pour l'attaquer de nouveau en utilisant sa capacité vibrobscur. Un rayon faits d'anneaux noirs décolèrent du pokémon pour percuter le dragon.

-Electacle Voltali ! Demanda Leila.

Voltali fut entourée d'éclairs tandis qu'il se dirigea en un instant face à Spiritomb. Le pokémon spectre n'allait pas avoir le temps d'esquiver. Alors que Voltali allait s'apprêter à toucher son adversaire, il fut soudainement projeté. Grodrive et Magirêve étaient réapparus de nulle part et avaient porté le coup de leur capacité hantise sur le pokémon électrique. Les éclairs entourant ce dernier disparurent alors.

Cependant en attaquant Voltali ensemble à ce moment précis, les deux pokémons de la championne étaient également à proximité de Spiritomb. Ils étaient donc rassemblés et ça Leila l'avait remarqué.

-Libégon empêche les de partir en utilisant tourbi-sable ! Ordonna Leila. Absol approche toi avec vive-attaque et frappe les avec tranche-nuit. Voltali prépare-toi à utiliser tonnerre si ils parviennent à s'échapper.

Une tornade de sable apparut aussitôt sur le groupe de trois pokémons de la championne. Absol s'approcha rapidement de la tornade et s'y engouffra tandis qu'une aura noire entourait sa corne. La pokémon ténèbres arriva alors devant Grodrive qui allait être sa première cible puisqu'il devait être occupé à résister à la capacité de Libégon.

Seulement le pokémon de la championne se tourna vers son adversaire, comme si il n'était pas affecté. C'était le cas. Grodrive était de type vol et il n'était donc pas affecté par les capacités de type sol. Absol ne se défila pas et décida de lui porter le coup de corne. Grodrive attendit que la pokémon le frappe de sa corne pour répliquer. Le bout de ses quatre pattes s'illuminèrent et il porta plusieurs coups à Absol en utilisant la capacité représailles, une capacité plus puissante après avoir été touché par une attaque.

Voltali surveillait comme il pouvait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la tornade de sable. La visibilité n'était pas bonne du tout et le seul moyen pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait aurait été de s'approcher de la tornade voire d'y entrer. Alors qu'il était attentif à ce qu'il se passait il ne remarqua pas que Magirêve était apparu derrière lui. La voix de Leila le prévenant de cela tarda et le pokémon de la championne le frappa de nouveau grâce à la capacité hantise. Au même moment Absol fut éjecté de la tornade de sable. Libégon stoppa immédiatement son attaque tourbi-sable. Spiritomb était le seul que la capacité avait embêté.

Leila avait oublié que Grodrive était de type vol en plus de son type spectre. De plus Magirêve possédait le talent lévitation lui permettant de ne pas être touché par les capacités de type sol. La dresseuse avait fait une erreur en oubliant ces informations là.

-Libégon attaque Grodrive avec éboulement, Voltali occupe toi de Magirêve avec ball'ombre et Absol attaque Spiritomb avec tranche-nuit ! Demanda Leila.

Étant tout prêt de son adversaire, Voltali créa la balle d'ombre qui explosa en un instant. Le pokémon électrique parvint à s'éloigner suffisamment loin pour ne pas être pris dans le souffle de l'explosion. Libégon fit apparaître des rochers qu'il envoya vers Grodrive mais le pokémon de la championne semblait n'y accorder aucune importance. Il se dirigea rapidement entre Absol et Spiritomb comme pour essayer d'arrêter la pokémon ténèbres. Cependant Grodrive n'utilisa aucune attaque pour se protéger et il reçut l'attaque tranche-nuit de plein fouet une seconde fois. Cependant comme quelques instants auparavant, le pokémon vol de la championne répliqua avec sa capacité représailles faisant une nouvelle fois de lourds dégâts à la pokémon de Leila.

-Spiritomb éloigne toi avec ombre portée ! Ordonna Kiméra.

Spiritomb s'éloigna en utilisant son ombre pour être plus rapide. Absol décida de profiter que Grodrive soit toujours face à elle, sans rien faire pour attaquer. Le pokémon de la championne semblait plus fatigué qu'elle et la pokémon se dit qu'il allait certainement être mis hors combat bien avant elle.

-Continue comme ça ! Approuva Leila.

La Absol fonça sur Grodrive, la corne vers l'avant et une fois à portée elle porta un coup tranchant sur Grodrive.

-Libégon récupère tout de suite Absol ! Demanda la dresseuse de Riverte.

Le dragon décolla rapidement pour saisir Absol et s'éloigner avec elle le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de prendre sa partenaire, Grodrive s'illumina d'une lumière jaune et une seconde plus tard il explosa. Libégon se servit de son corps pour protéger la pokémon ténèbres du choc de l'explosion qui aurait pu la mettre hors combat.

Après avoir oublié quelques informations importantes à propos de Grodrive et Magirêve, la dresseuse de Riverte s'était souvenue que l'un des talents que pouvait avoir Grodrive était le talent boom final. Ce dernier permettait à son détenteur de lancer une attaque explosion lorsqu'il était mis hors combat.

Kiméra rappela son premier pokémon hors combat et le match reprit alors son cours.

-Magirêve utilise hantise ! Ordonna la championne d'Unionpolis. Et toi Spiritomb attaque Voltali avec ombre portée !

Voltali avait déjà subi plusieurs attaques plutôt puissantes depuis le début du combat et la championne semblait avoir décidé de profiter de cela pour essayer de mettre le pokémon électrique K.O.

-Prépare-toi et utilise ball'ombre ! Demanda Leila. Libégon et Absol préparez-vous à attaquer Magirêve dès qu'il réapparaît.

Spiritomb disparut de nouveau dans son ombre avant de réapparaître derrière Voltali. Ce dernier venait tout juste de commencer à faire apparaître une sphère d'ombre. Le pokémon électrique se retourna immédiatement alors que Spiritomb s'apprêtait à le frapper. Le pokémon spectre toucha alors la balle d'ombre en provoquant une explosion. Voltali s'échappa de la fumée qui en résulta.

-Voltali attaque fatal-foudre ! Indiqua Leila.

L'évolution de type électrique d'Evoli envoya un éclair dans les airs qui dessina une courbe avant de frapper la zone enfumée où Spiritomb devait se trouver.

Au même moment Magirêve fit son apparition et tenta de frapper Absol. La pokémon eut tout juste le temps de dresser le bouclier d'abri pour se protéger. Libégon tenta d'utiliser une attaque dracocharge sur le pokémon spectre mais ce dernier usa de son attaque vague psy pour le repousser. Absol essaya d'en profiter pour porter une attaque tranche-nuit. Le pokémon de Kiméra n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque ou de le contrer mais il essaya d'y résister le plus possible. Absol passa sur le côté de son adversaire pour faire son attaque tranche-nuit. Absol se retrouva alors dans le dos de Magirêve mais elle se tourna aussitôt pour faire face à son adversaire. Ce dernier fit apparaître une lueur blanche face à lui. La lueur s'intensifia un court instant avant de foncer sur Absol en la projetant plus loin. Absol retrouva sa forme habituelle.

-Absol est hors combat ! Annonça l'arbitre.

Ce dernier jeta un regard rapide vers la partie du terrain où se trouvait Spiritomb. La fumée recouvrant la zone venait tout juste de disparaître dévoilant que le pokémon de la championne était également tombé inconscient.

Kiméra et Leila rappelèrent leurs pokémon. Il restait donc Magirêve pour la championne et Voltali et Libégon pour Leila. La suite du match allait être compliqué pour Kiméra qui n'avait qu'un seul pokémon, fatigué des attaques qu'il avait reçu jusque là.

-Libégon attaque Magirêve avec dracosouffle ! Demanda Leila. Et Voltali utilise fatal-foudre.

-Esquive avec hantise ! Ordonna Kiméra.

Le pokémon spectre disparut instantanément alors que quelques instants plus tard un éclair frappa parfaitement la position où il s'était trouvé juste avant.

-Tenez-vous prêt ! Prévint Leila.

Libégon et Voltali se tinrent aux aguets. Le pokémon électrique l'était d'autant plus car il s'était déjà fait avoir par le pokémon de la championne avec cette capacité à deux reprises. Il n'avait pas envie de subir cette attaque une troisième fois. L'attente sembla longue mais finalement Voltali perçut un faible bruit venant de derrière lui. Il eut le réflexe de faire un bond vers l'avant pour éviter d'être frappé par Magirêve. Puis tout en faisant le bond il envoya un éclair dans les airs pour tenter de le frapper. Cependant Magirêve disparut de nouveau avec hantise, esquivant ainsi la capacité.

Voltali et Libégon se mirent de nouveau aux aguets. Après quelques secondes Voltali tourna la tête vers Libégon après avoir perçu faiblement un son familier. Magirêve venait d'apparaître derrière le dragon. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'agir qu'il fut frapper par le pokémon de la championne. Voltali tenta d'atteindre son adversaire avec un nouvel éclair mais il n'y parvint pas. Magirêve disparut de nouveau avec hantise.

-Voltali ! Appela Leila.

Le pokémon électrique regarda sa dresseuse qui sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Le pokémon fit signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui et il se tint prêt à l'exécuter. Il attendit quelques instants puis il envoya un éclair dans les airs. Au même moment le bruit familier qu'avait pu entendre Voltali fit de nouveau son apparition derrière Libégon une fois de plus. Magirêve s'apprêtait à porter son attaque sur le dragon de sable que l'éclair qu'avait envoyé Voltali s'abattit sur le pokémon spectre et sur Libégon. Cependant le pokémon dragon n'était pas sensible aux attaques électriques il se tourna vers Magirêve et le frappa avec une attaque draco-queue. Le corps du pokémon spectre fut projeté avant de s'écraser au sol. Après quelques secondes d'attente l'arbitre déclara la fin du match. Magirêve n'était plus en état de continuer le combat.

Leila rappela ses deux pokémons après les avoir félicité. Lasi regagna le terrain afin d'être présent pour récupérer le badge de la ville d'Unionpolis. Kiméra congratula les deux dresseurs pour leur match et leur offrit à chacun un badge de la ville. Les deux dresseurs remercièrent la championne pour ce match avant de quitter l'arène de la ville, suivis par Len et Emy.

Après avoir quitté l'arène le groupe décida d'aller profiter encore un peu du festival d'Unionpolis. Ils décidèrent qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin de la ville afin de rejoindre Bonville, un petit village à côté duquel se déroulaient de nombreuses épreuves du PokéAdventure. Emy n'avait pas besoin de participer à d'autres épreuves du PokéAdventure mais ce n'était pas le cas de Len qui devait encore en remporter une.

-Et après où est-ce que vous voulez aller ? Demanda finalement Leila alors que le groupe venait de s'arrêter sur une table du Square Paisible pour manger.

-Ça dépend de vous deux ça, dit Len en s'adressant aux deux participants à la ligue suprême. Que je gagne ou que je perde c'est vous deux qui décidaient de notre destination. Il y a des épreuves un peu partout à Sinnoh donc je trouverais bien un endroit où participer à une épreuve.

Lasi fut pensif pendant un instant puis finalement il décida de répondre à la question soulevée par sa compagne.

-J'aimerais aller à Célestia après Bonville, indiqua Lasi. C'est une ville qui est assez réputé pour détenir pas mal d'informations sur les légendes de Sinnoh.

-Tu n'as pas déjà connaissance de ces informations là grâce aux Archives du Temps ? Demanda Emy.

-Si, répondit le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Cependant je dois récupérer quelque chose qui se trouverait dans les ruines qui s'y trouvent. Je préférerais récupérer cela le plus vite possible.

-Je comprends, approuva Len. Après Célestia on se dirige donc vers Frimapic ?

Frimapic était la seule ville se trouvant dans la zone Nord de Sinnoh. Il s'agissait d'une ville où la neige tombait abondamment.

-Oui on peut faire ça, dit Leila. Après on devra revenir dans les environs puisqu'il nous restera les trois badges de Voilaroc, Verchamps et Rivamar à récupérer. Ces trois villes ne sont pas très loin l'une des autres donc ça ira assez vite.

-Oui, approuva Lasi. D'autant plus que le temps passe et la venue du tournoi du PokéAdventure approche. Ce sera plus simple de faire ça comme ça.

Le groupe s'étant décidé il finir leur repas avant de repartir dans les allées du Square Paisible tout en profitant de l'ambiance festive.


	14. Chapitre 13 - L'épreuve de Bonville

Un nouveau jour s'était levé dans la région de Sinnoh. Le jeune homme de Riverte s'était levé à une heure avant le lever du Soleil pour aller courir avec son Fouinar, son Feunard et son Zéblitz. Ce jour là il allait disputer une épreuve du PokéAdventure à Bonville.

Bonville était un petit village se trouvant au Nord-Est d'Unionpolis. L'endroit était très calme malgré le fait que le lieu soit devenu depuis quelques semaines très touristique par la présence d'une épreuve du PokéAdventure dans les environs.

L'épreuve qui était proposée régulièrement à Bonville était toujours la même. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve du cristal. Les participants devaient trouver un cristal, qui se trouvait au sommet d'un plateau, et le ramenaient à un endroit précis, à savoir le centre de ce plateau. Les concurrents commençaient au pied du plateau et devaient l'escalader. Pour cela les concurrents disposaient d'un équipement leur permettant d'escalader la surface rocheuse mais ils pouvaient également utiliser leur pokémon pour les aider à arriver en haut du plateau. Tout les moyens pour accéder là-haut étaient permis.

Len avait déjà pu entendre pas mal parler de cette épreuve par Edward. Ce dernier avait pu participer plusieurs fois à cette épreuve de Bonville et jusqu'à ce jour il n'y était pas encore arrivé. Le rival de Len était quelqu'un de très entêté à surmonter les épreuves qui lui faisaient obstacle. Ce jour là il n'avait toujours pas réussi à remporter cette épreuve mais il ne se décourageait pas et travaillait toujours sur l'amélioration de sa stratégie. Len savait qu'il était un adversaire redoutable et il allait devoir l'affronter dans quelques heures.

Len estima finalement qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer après un peu plus d'une heure de course. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fatigue trop si il souhaitait être en forme pour l'épreuve. Il indiqua à ses pokémons qu'ils rentraient tous au centre pokémon où les attendaient Emy, Lasi et Leila.

L'épreuve du PokéAdventure commençait peu après midi. Afin d'être en parfaite condition, Len mangea plus qu'à son habitude ce matin là afin de ne pas avoir à manger avant le début de l'épreuve.

Après un copieux repas, Len décida d'aller faire un tour dans Bonville. Emy le rejoignit dans sa promenade tandis que Lasi et Leila restèrent au centre pokémon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux couples se séparaient ainsi depuis que Lasi et Leila s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre à Floraville. Même si ils voyageaient ensemble ils avaient besoin d'être seuls à certains moments.

Contrairement à Len, Emy n'était pas concernée par l'épreuve du PokéAdventure. Elle avait remporté les deux épreuves nécessaires pour valider sa participation au championnat et elle avait donc décidé de ne pas participer à l'épreuve ce jour là. Elle serait donc avec Lasi et Leila à assister à l'épreuve depuis un théâtre qui permettait à ceux qui le souhaitaient de voir l'épreuve sur un écran géant.

La présence d'Emy aux côtés de l'homme de Riverte apaisa un peu ce dernier. Il était un peu stressé à l'idée de participer à l'épreuve qui posait tant de problèmes à Edward. Du quatuor que formaient Len, Emy, Edward et Albert, qui était le frère aîné d'Edward, Len s'était toujours vu comme celui étant le plus faible. Emy avait déjà remporté une édition du PokéAdventure, celle de Johto, même si la victoire de la jeune femme n'aurait peut être pas eu lieu si le garçon n'était pas intervenu. Albert, le frère d'Edward, avait remporté l'édition de Kanto et si il ne participait pas à l'édition de Sinnoh c'était parce qu'il faisait parti du comité d'organisation du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh. Et Edward quand à lui n'avait jamais remporté d'édition du PokéAdventure comme Len. Cependant les deux dresseurs s'étaient régulièrement affrontés durant les épreuves du PokéAdventure. Len avait perdu de nombreuses fois contre Edward et il savait qu'il était meilleur que lui en tout point.

Le fait de se sentir comme le plus faible du quatuor n'affectait néanmoins pas l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. Il essayait de tirer de cela une motivation afin de faire mieux qu'eux. Jusqu'à présent cela n'avait pas porté ces fruits mais il comptait bien parvenir un jour à y arriver, que ce soit par remporter un affrontement, remporter une épreuve juste sous leur nez ou encore mieux : remporter une édition du PokéAdventure face à eux. C'était avec cet état d'esprit que Len tentait d'avancer dans le PokéAdventure.

-[]-

Le début de l'épreuve approcha rapidement. Len quitta Emy pour aller rejoindre le lieu où il devait se rendre pour participer à l'épreuve. Le dresseur de Riverte retrouva Edward là-bas et les deux dresseurs se souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Les deux participants arrivèrent dans une zone où étaient regroupés tous les participants en attendant que les inscriptions se terminent. Une fois les inscriptions terminées, les différents participants furent appelés les uns après les autres pour effectuer un tirage au sort. Chaque participant reçu alors un chiffre indiquant l'emplacement où ils devaient se rendre pour commencer l'épreuve. Avant de partir ils reçurent tous un équipement leur permettant d'escalader le plateau. Leur équipement était également doté d'un bouclier d'énergie supplémentaire s'activant en cas de chute. Le bouclier avait été confectionné pour empêcher toutes blessures aux participants qui chutaient malencontreusement du plateau.

Tout autour du plateau où se trouvait le cristal que les participants allaient devoir récupérer, se trouvaient plusieurs cercles avec un chiffre. Les dresseurs devaient trouver ce cercle qui indiquerait leur zone de départ. Les cercles étaient suffisamment éloignés, d'une trentaine de mètres, pour permettre à ceux qui souhaitaient partir sans se battre de le faire mais également à ceux qui souhaitaient combattre d'attaquer.

Pour cette épreuve Len avait choisi Fouinar pour l'accompagner. Puisqu'il allait devoir escalader un grand mur fait de roches, Fouinar était le plus adapté de ses pokémons pour cela. Zéblitz et Feunard n'auraient pas été capable d'escalader ce qui n'était pas le cas de Fouinar. Le pokémon de type normal parvenait à escalader des arbres dans son milieu naturel. Len espérait réussir à bien utiliser son équipement pour permettre à Fouinar de monter efficacement. Si il n'y parvenait pas il ne pourrait pas remporter cette épreuve.

Le dresseur trouva finalement son cercle de départ. Il s'y installa et attendit le signal de départ. Il profita de l'attente pour commencer à réfléchir au chemin qu'il allait pouvoir emprunter pour accéder au sommet du plateau. Il n'avait jamais fait d'escalade de sa vie mais il se surprit à réussir à analyser la surface du mur pour y trouver les points d'accroche nécessaire.

Il en profita également pour regarder les deux dresseurs qui se trouvaient autour de lui. L'un était accompagné d'un Roucarnage et l'autre d'un Magby. Le premier dresseur allait donc arriver très rapidement là-haut. Son pokémon pouvait l'y emmener. Len n'aurait donc pas à se préoccuper de lui pendant son escalade et il pourrait empiéter un peu sur sa partie de paroi. Cela lui permettrait également de creuser un peu plus d'écart avec le dresseur au Magby.

Finalement une voix résonna par des haut parleurs. Il s'agissait du présentateur de l'épreuve. Ce dernier rappela le principe de l'épreuve : grimper au sommet du plateau, trouver le cristal qui y était caché et le ramener au centre du plateau. Il rappela néanmoins que dès que l'un des participants trouverait le cristal, sa position serait dévoilée à tout les autres participants. Puis une fois ses explications terminées, il annonça que l'épreuve pouvait commencer.

Comme l'avait prévu Len, le dresseur au Roucarnage monta directement sur son pokémon qui s'envola à une vitesse impressionnante. Len fonça en direction de la paroi et récupéra la corde de sécurité qui lui était réservée. Il prit le temps de l'installer sur lui grâce à son équipement tout en s'écartant du dresseur au Magby. Len n'avait pas confiance envers ce dresseur qui pour le moment n'avait pas décidé de l'attaquer. Néanmoins le dresseur de Riverte n'était pas dupe. Dès lors qu'ils auraient commencé à escalader, il y avait de fortes chances pour que les deux dresseurs commencent à s'affronter.

Une fois que Len fut assuré que sa corde de sécurité soit bien attachée il commença l'escalade du plateau. Fouinar se trouvait juste au dessus de lui et grimpait en se servant de la corde contrairement à Len qui devait chercher des prises suffisamment solide pour lui permettre de grimper. Également le duo devait aussi chercher à s'éloigner du dresseur et de son Magby.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquels Len connut la difficulté de l'exercice. Il n'avait jamais fait d'escalade et son corps lui faisait comprendre. Le dresseur de Riverte avait du mal à saisir les quelques renfoncements dans la paroi qui lui permettaient de grimper. De plus il s'épuisait plus qu'habituellement, les muscles sollicités n'étant pas habitués à faire un tel exercice, lui demandant de s'arrêter régulièrement pour faire des pauses.

Le dresseur au Magby semblait ne pas connaître les mêmes difficultés que Len et à sa manière d'escalader, cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Néanmoins il n'avançait pas très rapidement non plus, certainement à cause d'une paroi de son côté qui était assez pauvre en prises disponibles contrairement à là où se trouvait Len.

L'adversaire de Len sembla finalement remarquer que le parcours qu'empruntait Len avait l'air d'être meilleur que celui qu'il allait emprunter. Len s'était arrêté quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'un jet de flammes s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Heureusement pour lui, Fouinar, qui n'était jamais très loin de son dresseur arrêta le jet de flammes avec une attaque abri.

-Réplique avec météores, ordonna le jeune homme.

Fouinar fit apparaître immédiatement une pluie d'étoiles qui se dirigèrent vers le dresseur adverse et son Magby. Les étoiles frappèrent la paroi autour d'eux et la roche que tenait le dresseur commença à s'effriter. Il sentit cela et fit un bond pour essayer d'agripper la paroi au dessus de lui afin de ne pas chuter. Seulement il manqua de peu et chuta de quelques mètres. La corde de sécurité l'avait retenu pour éviter de chuter plus bas.

-Réutilise météores ! Demanda Len.

Fouinar réutilisa de nouveau la capacité. Contrairement à quelques instants auparavant les étoiles se concentrèrent pour toucher le dresseur. Les étoiles touchèrent le dresseur et un bip sonore retentit. Il n'en avait pas fallut beaucoup pour que le dresseur et son Magby soient disqualifiés de l'épreuve. La chute avait dû leur faire perdre pas mal de points de vie. Len allait devoir faire attention à ne pas glisser.

Après cette confrontation soudaine et courte, Len reprit un peu son souffle avant de reprendre son escalade. Au même moment il perçut un bruit d'explosion venant d'en haut. Il vit alors un mince filet d'eau couler du sommet du plateau. Il y eut ensuite un éclair qui disparut à l'horizon. Il y avait un affrontement là-haut. Len le comprit rapidement. Il allait devoir faire attention que le combat n'affecte pas son avancé. Le dresseur se fit plus attentif. Il y eut une nouvelle explosion puis plus rien. Le combat sembla s'être terminé.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en plus. Les muscles de Len commençait à le faire bien souffrir. Mais il était bientôt arrivé. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq mètres à escalader. Le dresseur commençait à devenir impatient d'arriver en haut et il devenait moins attentif. Ce fut sa première erreur.

Il mit la main sur une prise et aussitôt il lâcha la prise qu'il avait avec son autre main pour tenter d'aller chercher une autre prise plus haut. Seulement sa main qui devait être accroché à la paroi glissa. Len chuta d'un mètre avant qu'il ne parvienne à saisir une renfoncement de la paroi. Le dresseur chercha immédiatement à se coller contre la paroi tout en essayant de se tenir correctement pour reprendre son souffle. Il fit signe à Fouinar que tout allait bien.

Il avait voulu aller trop vite et il n'avait pas fait attention. La prise qu'il avait agrippé était un peu humide, certainement en raison du combat qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Cela lui avait valu une petite chute mais il avait réussi à se rattraper. Ce n'était pas la corde de sécurité qui l'avait retenu il n'avait donc pas perdu de points de vie pour ça. Néanmoins ses mains avaient frotté sur la paroi pendant quelques instants l'égratignant. Il prit quelques secondes le temps que la douleur temporaire disparaisse et il reprit sa montée en redoublant de vigilance.

Il arriva de nouveau à l'endroit qui lui avait causé du tord et vérifia que sa main ne risquerait pas de glisser lorsqu'il prendrait appuie pour en saisir une autre. Il procéda de cette manière plusieurs fois jusqu'à arriver au sommet du plateau.

Arrivé là-haut le dresseur et son pokémon ne perdirent pas un instant. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le buisson le plus proche pour s'y cacher afin de se reposer rapidement et pour s'informer de la situation actuelle.

L'homme ouvrit sa carte numérique qu'on lui avait confié pour l'épreuve. Le plateau avait une forme circulaire et était surtout composé de bois. Au centre du plateau il y avait une clairière. C'était là que devait se rendre celui qui détenait le cristal afin de terminer cette épreuve. D'après la carte il y avait cinq dresseurs et cinq pokémons qui se trouvaient là-bas, à attendre certainement que quelqu'un ramène le cristal pour essayer de s'en emparer. Également d'après la carte il y avait quelques concurrents qui se trouvaient également dans les bois du plateau, des concurrents certainement à la recherche du cristal eux.

Si la carte dévoilait la position de plusieurs participants, Len n'en faisait pas parti. Pour que la carte dévoile la position d'un dresseur et de son pokémon, ils devaient être vu par l'un des drones qui filmaient le déroulement de l'épreuve pour la retransmettre aux spectateurs. Être suivi par l'un de ses drones étaient donc plus un malus qu'autre chose.

Len fut capable de déterminer également grâce à la carte que personne ne s'était encore approprié le cristal. Si cela avait été le cas, l'un des points représentants les participants visibles sur la carte aurait été accompagné d'un cristal également. Lorsqu'un dresseur s'emparait du cristal, il apparaissait automatiquement sur la carte.

Le dresseur de Riverte était familier avec ce type d'épreuves et il savait comment procéder. Il décida de se diriger vers une zone qui n'indiquait la position d'aucun participants. Néanmoins il était très probable que quelqu'un se trouve également là-bas mais qu'il ne soit pas indiqué sur la carte. En se dirigeant vers l'une de ces zones, Len évitait ainsi d'être exposé aux drones mais il allait devoir être beaucoup plus attentif.

De plus puisque personne n'avait encore trouvé le cristal il allait devoir garder sa carte près de lui et la vérifier fréquemment au cas où quelqu'un trouverait l'objet tant convoité.

Le dresseur et son pokémon s'avancèrent dans les bois jusqu'à arriver là où ils souhaitaient commencer leur recherche du cristal. Bien que quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, personne n'avait trouvé le cristal jusque là. Fouinar avaient pu percevoir au loin des bruits d'un affrontement qui s'était calmé après quelques instants. Les combats dans une épreuve du PokéAdventure ne duraient jamais très longtemps de toute manière. Soit ils se terminaient par la défaite d'un concurrent soit par la fuite d'un autre si ce dernier jugeait cet affrontement trop dangereux.

Len et Fouinar n'avaient pas encore été confronté à un quelconque affrontement jusque là depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le plateau. Le pokémon avait commencé ses recherches dans les arbres puisqu'il était assez doué pour y grimper tandis que Len cherchait le cristal au sol, près des buissons, derrière des rochers ou dans le tronc d'arbres mort. Le cristal pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Après quelques instants de recherche ils entendirent un bruit non loin de leur position. Un arbre venait de s'écrouler.

-Le cristal ! Cria une voix.

La voix poussa un cri de douleur juste après. Quelqu'un venait certainement de trouver le cristal et un autre participant avait certainement dû s'en rendre compte. Et il avait certainement cherché à avoir de l'aide de quelqu'un. Len regarda rapidement sa carte. Effectivement, non loin de lui, quelqu'un avait trouvé le cristal. Len fit signe à Fouinar de le suivre.

Le dresseur de Riverte avait décidé de se rapprocher du détenteur du cristal discrètement. Il ne savait pas encore si celui qui avait crié été encore en jeu. Il le saurait rapidement de toute manière. Si dans les instants qui suivaient il n'y avait aucun signe d'un combat, cela signifiait qu'il avait été éliminé.

Près d'une vingtaine de secondes passèrent tandis que Len et Fouinar s'avançaient doucement. Le combat qui avait rapidement eu lieu n'avait pas refait surface. Celui qui avait donc crié n'étais plus en jeu. Néanmoins cela n'intéressait plus Len de savoir ou non cela. Ce qui l'intriguait c'était le point qui indiquait la position du détenteur du cristal. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé alors que de nombreux points avaient commencé à se déplacer vers lui. Le dresseur de Riverte trouvait cela étrange.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de celui qui détenait le cristal. Len et Fouinar avaient réussi à avancer sans faire de bruit. A présent ils pouvaient tout deux voir qui possédaient le cristal. Ils connaissaient le duo qui détenait le cristal. Il s'agissait d'Edward et Noctunoir.

-Creuse avec tunnel pour les attaquer d'en-dessous, demanda Len à Fouinar.

Le pokémon fit signe qu'il avait compris et il commença à creuser un trou. En quelques secondes le pokémon avait disparu sous terre. Len avait estimé qu'il faudrait environ dix secondes à Fouinar pour porter son attaque à Edward et Noctunoir. D'ici là Len ne pouvait qu'observer le comportement de son rival.

Ce dernier discutait rapidement à voix basse avec Noctunoir. Le dresseur de Riverte était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait mais la décision de rester ici paraissait étrange. Edward n'était pas comme ça, à attendre que tout le monde arrive pour battre tout le monde ici-même. Il devait avoir un plan.

Fouinar allait porter son attaque quand d'un coup Edward fit une roulade sur le côté tandis que Noctunoir disparut dans l'ombre. Fouinar sortit du sol avec force tandis que Noctunoir apparut derrière Len. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Noctunoir le frappa avec une attaque poing de glace qui lui fit percuter le tronc d'un arbre. Les poings de vie du dresseur descendirent brutalement. Le coup avait été puissant et sans l'équipement qu'il possédait pour l'épreuve, il aurait certainement subi de lourds dommages. Il était néanmoins un peu sonné.

Fouinar attaqua Edward avec une vive-attaque qui repoussa l'homme un peu plus loin tandis qu'un objet tomba au sol. Il s'agissait du cristal.

-Fouinar vite ici ! Demanda Len.

Fouinar se tourna vite vers son dresseur. Noctunoir s'apprêtait à lui porter un nouveau poing de glace. Fouinar essaya d'arriver aussi vite qu'il put pour prendre l'attaque à la place de son dresseur en utilisant vive-attaque. Fouinar arriva entre Len et Noctunoir. Alors que le poing de glace allait toucher le pokémon de type normal, Noctunoir disparut dans son ombre et réapparut sur le côté de Len, là où Fouinar n'était pas, le poing toujours couvert de glace et il frappa le dresseur. Les points de vie du dresseur descendirent jusqu'à zéro et une alarme indiqua qu'il était disqualifié.

Edward se releva rapidement du coup que lui avait fait Fouinar quelques instants auparavant et il s'empressa de récupérer le cristal et il rejoignit Noctunoir.

-Bien joué Len, tu as failli nous avoir, félicita le dresseur. Noctunoir tiens tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le détenteur du cristal donna l'objet de la victoire à son pokémon puis il partit. Le dresseur ne se dirigeait pas vers le centre du plateau mais il semblait vouloir contourner le centre en restant dans les bois. Noctunoir quand à lui commença à se diriger vers le centre du plateau. Edward et Noctunoir avaient choisi une bien étrange stratégie.

Fouinar examina rapidement son dresseur pour voir qu'il allait bien. L'équipement avait encaissé tout les chocs. Le dresseur de Riverte prit quelques secondes avant de se relever.

-On a fait ce qu'on a pu Fouinar, se désola Len. Ils sont encore trop fort pour nous.

Fouinar lui adressa un regard motivé pour indiquer à son dresseur de ne pas se décourager.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il en faut plus que ça pour me faire abandonner, rétorqua l'homme. Il faut encore que l'on s'entraîne tout les deux.

Fouinar approuva les dires de son dresseur.

Le dresseur et son pokémon virent alors passer un drone, se dirigeant vers le centre du plateau.

-Je crois que Lasi, Leila et Emy n'auront pas eu l'occasion de nous voir durant cette épreuve, fit remarquer Len à Fouinar. On a été sacrément chanceux de ne pas avoir été suivi par un drône aujourd'hui.

Len décida de regarder sa carte afin de suivre comme il pouvait l'avancement de l'épreuve. Noctunoir venait d'arriver face à un groupe d'une dizaine de duos de participants.

-Comment est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Se demanda Len.

Un point sur la carte attira l'attention de l'homme de Riverte. Un point était apparu bien plus loin et avait jaillit des bois et il se dirigeait vers le centre du plateau. Alors que tous étaient en train de se rassembler vers le détenteur du cristal, ce point là se dirigeait vers le centre.

-Est-ce que ça serait Edward ? Se demanda-t-il.

Edward avait-il décidé de contourner le centre du plateau en attirant les autres participants à un autre endroit grâce à Noctunoir pour se rendre au centre ? Si c'était le cas rien n'était joué pour le participant. C'était Noctunoir qui possédait le cristal et non lui. L'épreuve ne se finirait que si Noctunoir parvenait à lui faire passer. Len comprit alors comment Edward allait faire pour remporter l'épreuve.

Au même moment, le point représentant Noctunoir se déplaça extrêmement rapidement et traversa toute la clairière pour arriver au milieu du plateau, à côté d'Edward. Une seconde plus tard, un signal sonore retentit sur tout le plateau. L'épreuve de cristal du jour venait de se terminer.

-[]-

Pour remporter cette épreuve, Edward avait fait appel à la capacité ombre portée de Noctunoir pour que le pokémon puisse passer à travers le groupe d'adversaires. Leur victoire n'aurait pas été possible si Edward s'était trouvé à ce moment là à côté de Noctunoir car le dresseur n'aurait pu rejoindre le centre du plateau. Il avait donc dû contourner les autres participants afin de se rendre au centre. Noctunoir avait pu le rejoindre et lui apporter le cristal.

C'était ce qu'avait expliqué Edward aux quatre voyageurs une heure plus tard dans le centre pokémon de Bonville.

-Tu dois être content d'avoir enfin réussi à remporter l'épreuve de Bonville, indiqua Emy.

-Oui, répondit Edward. Maintenant que c'est fait je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-Où comptes-tu aller d'ici le tournoi ? Demanda Len. Tu comptes participer à d'autres épreuves ?

-Je vais me rendre à l'aire de combat, répondit le dresseur au Noctunoir. C'est là-bas que doit se dérouler le tournoi. Et avant le tournoi ils proposent aux participants de s'entraîner dans des épreuves. Et puis mon frère est là-bas. Je vais essayer d'aller le voir.

-Il doit sacrément être déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette édition, fit remarquer Len.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Edward. Et sinon vous tous vous comptez aller où maintenant ?

-A Frimapic, répondit Lasi. D'abord nous allons nous arrêter un peu à Célestia avant d'entamer notre route dans le froid du Nord de Sinnoh.

-Il y a une épreuve à Frimapic Len, fit savoir le vainqueur de l'épreuve du jour. Essayes d'y participer.

-J'y compte bien, répondit Len.

-Parfait, murmura Edward.

L'homme se leva. Il indiqua qu'il allait partir dès maintenant. Il souhaitait profiter de ne pas être encore à l'aire de combat pour dormir à la belle étoile. Il souhaita bon courage à Len pour remporter sa dernière épreuve et à Lasi et Leila pour les badges qui leur manquait. Puis il partit.


	15. Chapitre 14 - Origines

Après avoir quitté Bonville, le lendemain de l'épreuve qu'Edward avait remporté, le groupe avait voyagé trois jours pour arriver à Célestia. La ville de Célestia se trouvait au pied de la chaîne de montagne séparant Sinnoh en trois partie. L'endroit était connu pour deux raisons à Sinnoh : la première raison était que cette ville était le lieu où Cynthia, la maîtresse de la ligue pokémon de la région, vivait. La deuxième raison était dû aux ruines présentes au centre de la ville. Ces ruines, d'après les historiens et les archéologues, étaient en lien avec Dialga, Palkia, Giratina ainsi qu'avec le trio légendaire composé de Créfollet, Créfadet et Créhelf.

Lasi était bien au courant de cela et c'était pour la deuxième raison qu'il avait souhaité venir ici. Il était venu chercher un artefact possédant une partie des pouvoirs de Dialga. Cet artefact devait se trouver dans les ruines de la ville.

Aussitôt arrivé en ville le groupe s'était séparé. Lasi avait souhaité se rendre directement aux ruines même si il ne savait pas combien de temps sa recherche lui prendrait. Leila avait décidé de l'accompagner afin de l'aider tandis que Len et Emy, tout deux conscients qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour les aider avaient décidé de se rendre au centre pokémon afin de louer des chambres pour la nuit.

Lasi pressa un peu le pas au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des ruines et Leila devait avancer suffisamment vite pour rester à ses côtés. Le jeune homme semblait un peu stressé de ne pas arriver à temps pour récupérer l'artefact.

-Arcadia t'a dit quoi concernant cet artefact ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme.

-Qu'il détenait une partie des fragments de Dialga, répondit le dresseur. Et que je devais le récupérer.

-Est qu'elle t'a dit que tu ne parviendrais pas à le récupérer ? Continua la jeune femme.

-Non elle n'en a pas parlé.

-Alors ralenti un peu. Il ne risque pas de disparaître.

Lasi s'arrêta. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait accéléré.

-Désolé, s'excusa Lasi un peu honteux d'avoir cédé un peu au stress.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as besoin de repos. Une fois que nous aurons récupéré nos badges, et que l'histoire avec l'Ordre sera terminée, on prendra de longues vacances loin de toutes ces responsabilités.

Le visage de Lasi arbora un triste sourire.

-Ce ne sera pas possible pas vrai, comprit la femme.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant d'ajouter.

-Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui arrivera après, indiqua Lasi. Arcadia n'a pas voulu me dire mais je sens qu'il reste encore beaucoup de travail après ça.

-Alors je t'aiderais à faire tout ça. Avec mes pouvoirs ça devrait pas mal t'aider non ?

-Oui c'est sûr.

Lasi s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose en plus mais quelqu'un arriva près d'eux. Il s'agissait d'une femme que les deux dresseurs avaient déjà pu voir de loin durant leur voyage à Sinnoh. Il s'agissait de la maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh, Cynthia.

-Ce n'est pas forcément un lieu pour parler de ce genre de choses, leur dit-elle. Suivez-moi.

Cynthia commença à partir. Lasi et Leila regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué mais ils étaient presque arrivés aux ruines. Cependant l'endroit était empli de monde. Personne n'avait entendu la conversation des deux amoureux. Ce qui étonna le plus les deux dresseurs c'était l'invitation de Cynthia à les suivre pour parler de sujets délicats. Était-elle au courant de quelque chose ? Lasi adressa un regard à Leila qui lui fit signe qu'elle n'en savait rien également. Pour en savoir plus ils devaient la suivre.

Le couple se mit en marche pour suivre Cynthia. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant une maison. Il devait certainement s'agir de la maison de la maîtresse. Elle les convia à entrer et elle les conduisit dans le salon.

-Ici vous pourrez parler sans que des oreilles indiscrètes ne puissent vous entendre, indiqua Cynthia.

-Que savez-vous ? Demanda Lasi.

-Du fait qu'une organisation appelée l'Ordre de Setralph mène des activités douteuses à Sinnoh, répondit-elle. Qu'une autre organisation, menée par Adrian Dusya, l'organsiation d'Elderen est allié à la Fédération Ranger pour contrer les opérations de l'Ordre de Setralph. Et que vous deux possédez des artefacts appelés pendentifs de pouvoirs vous octroyant des pouvoirs.

-Vous en savez pas mal, indiqua Leila.

-L'Ordre a fait parler d'eux il y a quelques temps de cela, mais je dois ce savoir là au Président de la Fédération Ranger, reprocha la maîtresse. Ni l'organisation d'Adrian, ni vous, ni même Arceus n'avez décidé de m'en parler.

-C'était notre choix afin d'éviter que cette affaire ne soit connu de trop de mondes, répondit Lasi.

-Je suis quand même bien placé pour être mise au courant d'une affaire comme celle-ci, trancha Cynthia d'une voix dure. Il en va de la sécurité de la région.

La maîtresse de la région était en colère de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Lasi et Leila comprenaient sa colère mais cette décision ne venait pas d'eux. Du moins elle ne venait pas de Leila. Cette dernière étant au service de l'organisation d'Elderen, elle dépendait des ordres d'Adrian. Lasi quant à lui ne dépendait que des ordres d'Arcadia mais il semblait jouir d'une plus grande liberté dans ses actions et avait en partie participé à l'élaboration du plan.

-L'organisation d'Elderen sait-elle que vous êtes au courant pour ce qu'il se passe à Sinnoh ? Demanda Leila.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Je vais avertir Adrian de ce pas, décida la jeune femme en commençant à écrire un message à destination du leader d'Elderen. Cette nouvelle lui sera peut être utile pour plus tard.

-J'espère bien que mon aide vous sera utile dans la lutte contre l'Ordre de Setralph, indiqua Cynthia. Néanmoins je vous avoue que je manque d'informations les concernant. Du moins d'informations qui ont été confirmé.

-Vous n'aurez pas à agir dans ce conflit, assura Lasi.

-Ça je peux encore le décider, répondit Cynthia.

Une tension s'était installée dans la pièce depuis le début de la conversation entre le dresseur et la maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh. Lasi craignait que Cynthia ne décide d'agir de sa propre initiative pour tenter d'arrêter l'Ordre de Setralph. Cependant cela allait à l'encontre des plans du jeune homme.

-D'après votre regard je suppose que vous ne me direz rien, comprit la femme.

-Vous risqueriez de mettre en péril le plan que nous avons mis en place, rétorqua Lasi.

-Qui a décidé de se plan ? Demanda Cynthia. La Fédération Ranger ? L'organisation d'Elderen ? Les autorités ? De ce que je sais aucuns de ces trois groupes n'a véritablement de plan actuellement. Les autorités ne sont même pas au courant de ce qu'il se prépare d'ailleurs. Seules la Fédération Ranger et Elderen le sont. Mais même ces deux groupes n'agissent plus depuis quelques temps. Tous semblent attendre que quelque chose se passe.

-Le plan ne provient pas d'eux, répondit Lasi.

-De toi j'imagine, lâcha Cynthia en regardant le jeune homme/

-En partie seulement. Elderen n'est au courant que de ce que l'on souhaite leur indiquer. Ils font ensuite passer l'information à la Fédération Ranger.

-L'avenir de Sinnoh repose donc sur un plan qui n'a été validé par aucuns de ces trois groupes, et qui doivent se contenter de recevoir les informations au compte goûte, résuma Cynthia exaspérée.

-C'est le seul plan qui permettra de sauver le monde actuel du danger que représente l'Ordre de Setralph, répondit Lasi.

Cynthia se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, en direction du haut de la chaîne de montagne où les nuages noirs avaient continué de se développer.

-J'attendais votre venue ici à Célestia pour pouvoir parler avec vous, indiqua la maîtresse de Sinnoh. Je suis déçue par votre conduite. Vous gardez toutes les informations pour vous et prétendez savoir tout. Être celui qui a été choisi par Dialga te donne un pouvoir sur le temps mais tu n'es pas omniscient pour autant.

Lasi ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait lui expliquer qu'il connaissait en partie le futur grâce aux connaissances qu'il avait reçu grâce à Arcadia et aux Archives du Temps. Il ne pouvait pas parler des Archives du Temps.

-Puisque vous ne me direz rien, voilà ce qu'il va se passer, ajouta Cynthia. Je pense que l'Ordre de Setralph se trouve au Mont Couronné et que quelque chose est en train de se préparer là-haut. Ces nuages noirs sont annonciateurs de terribles événements à venir. Puisque la Fédération Ranger, Elderen et vous avez décidé de ne pas agir, j'agirais à la place de tout le monde.

Lasi se leva d'un coup.

-J'irais au Mont Couronné et je m'occuperais d'arrêter l'Ordre de Setralph moi même, continua-t-elle. Il en va de mon devoir de maîtresse de la région de Sinnoh.

-Restez en dehors de cela, demanda Lasi qui commençait à s'agacer.

Le visage de Cynthia arbora un large sourire. Elle avait réussi à faire apparaître la réaction souhaitée chez le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

-Mes suppositions étaient donc vrai, comprit Cynthia. Il ne me faut rien de plus pour m'encourager à aller là-haut.

Leila perçut rapidement un flot de pensées de Lasi. Elle se leva et demanda à Lasi d'arrêter. Le dresseur avait fait un pas vers Cynthia et avait tendit le bras en direction de la maîtresse de la région tout en faisant apparaître une lame de feu dans sa main.

-Si vous essayez de vous diriger là-bas, quelqu'un vous empêchera, prévint le dresseur. Que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si pour vous empêcher d'intervenir dans nos plans je dois vous empêcher de bouger je le ferais. Si je dois vous tuer pour cela, je le ferais. Je préférerais que ça se passe autrement mais la survie de ce monde vaut bien plus que ce que votre vie vaut.

Leila était surprise par la réaction de son amant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Lasi menaçait Cynthia d'une épée de feu. Le dresseur abordait un regard dur. Cynthia avait également été surprise par la réaction du jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la menace.

Une éternité sembla passer durant laquelle personne n'osa bouger. Tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de mettre un terme à ce conflit. Finalement ce fut la maîtresse de la région qui rompit le silence.

-Je suppose que Dialga est au courant de tout cela, dit Cynthia. Est-il d'accord avec ce plan ?

-Oui, répondit Lasi. Il fait parti de ceux qui l'ont rédigé.

-Peux-tu faire apparaître Dialga pour qu'il me le confirme de lui-même ? Voulut savoir Cynthia. Si c'est lui qui me le dit, alors je reverrais peut être mon jugement.

La femme était une fervente adoratrice des légendes de sa région natale. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à lire les histoires sur les pokémons légendaires et à voyager dans les moindres recoins de la région afin d'en découvrir tous les secrets. Si un être était capable de la raisonner il devait certainement provenir de l'une de ces légendes.

Lasi fit disparaître la lame de feu et il chercha dans sa poche la pokéball renfermant le dragon d'acier. Il l'ouvrit et une version réduite du pokémon en sortit.

- _Je vous confirme Dame Cynthia_ , _que ce plan que nous suivons actuellement est le seul moyen d'assurer la survie de notre monde face à l'Ordre de Setralph_ , indiqua le pokémon légendaire. _Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser de ne pas avoir pris la peine de vous informer de ce qu'il se passait ici dans votre région malgré votre statut._ _Et je vous demande également de pardonner la réaction de Lasi._

Dialga était bien plus sage et diplomate que ne l'avait été Lasi. Les deux êtres n'avaient pas le même comportement, ni le même âge et ni les mêmes problèmes. Si Lasi s'était emporté aussi facilement s'était lié à la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir. Quelque chose semblait absorber l'énergie du dresseur petit à petit.

Cynthia ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis finalement elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le pokémon légendaire.

-Je vous remercie pour vos paroles vénérable Dialga, remercia Cynthia. Comme je l'ai promis, je n'interviendrais pas dans vos plans. Je n'irais pas affronter l'Ordre de Setralph.

Lasi se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis quand ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce.

- _Lorsque le moment sera venu, vous pouvez compter sur nous pour faire appel à votre aide_ , ajouta Dialga. _D'ici là excusez-nous encore._

Dialga disparut aussitôt puis sa voix retentit dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- _Tu aurais pu éviter d'en arriver aux menaces,_ lui reprocha Dialga.

- _Je suis désolé_ , indiqua Lasi.

- _Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire jeune homme_. _Fais attention la prochaine fois._

Lasi soupira et s'adressa à Cynthia.

-Excusez-moi pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'excusa le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. En temps normal je n'aurais pas agi comme ça.

-J'aurais dû intervenir avant également, s'excusa Leila.

Lasi s'étonna que Leila le suive dans sa démarche. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Cynthia s'inclina devant eux avant de prendre la parole :

-J'accepte vos excuses, et je vous en dois également. Ne pas pouvoir t'aider et ne pas pouvoir agir contre l'Ordre de Setralph m'agace également et j'ai déversé ma colère sur vous. Excusez-moi également. Mais si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je ferais tout mon possible pour réaliser cette mission à bien.

-Il y a peut être déjà quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour nous aider, commença Lasi en se souvenant de la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir à Célestia. J'ai besoin d'accéder aux ruines mais avec tout ce monde qu'il y a je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ce que je dois faire.

-Les ruines sont fermées au public la nuit, répondit Cynthia. Avant je ne vais pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose mais je devrais pouvoir vous permettre d'y entrer cette nuit.

-Ce sera déjà suffisant, indiqua Lasi.

-Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il ?

-Deux heures environ, répondit le jeune homme après une courte réflexion.

-Ça ne devrait pas causer de problèmes alors, assura Cynthia.

-Et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques accidents dans les ruines, ajouta le dresseur.

-Dans ce cas là il faudra me le dire rapidement avant que les visiteurs n'arrivent le matin afin de mettre en place les dispositifs nécessaires, répondit la maîtresse de Sinnoh.

-Bien entendu.

-Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir concernant cela ? Demanda Cynthia.

-Oui une toute dernière chose. Si il y a un peu de grabuge n'intervenez pas.

Leila se tourna vers Lasi. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils risquaient de faire une mauvaise rencontre durant leurs recherches. Est-ce que des membres de l'Ordre de Setralph allaient se présenter ?

-Cela pourrait être dangereux pour quelqu'un ne possédant pas de pouvoirs, ajouta Lasi.

Les deux détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs sentirent que cela ne faisait pas plaisir à Cynthia mais la maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh se résolue à accepter. Lasi l'en remercia.

N'ayant rien d'autres à dire, la conversation se termina. Ils convinrent d'une heure à laquelle Cynthia viendrait les chercher au centre pokémon puis Lasi et Leila décidèrent de rentrer au centre pokémon. La nuit allait être plus longue que prévue et le jeune homme devait profiter de la journée pour se reposer un peu.

Sur le trajet Leila en demanda un peu plus sur ce dont avait parlé Lasi plus tôt avec Cynthia. Ils allaient peut être devoir affronter quelque chose dans les ruines. Le jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il y avait de fortes chances que des ombres de Setralph apparaissent. Depuis que le jeune homme avait affronté une ombre au manoir de la forêt Vestigion, il n'en avait pas croisé d'autres. Pourtant ils pouvaient sentir qu'ils étaient dans la région. De plus l'ombre que Lasi avait affronté, avait semblé être attiré par ce qui avait un lien avec les pendentifs de pouvoirs. Dans les ruines se trouvaient un artefact lié à Dialga, et Lasi était certain que cela pouvait attirer les ombres de Setralph.

Leila s'était inquiétée en se demandant si les ombres ne risquaient pas d'attaquer la population. Le jeune homme répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Aussi puissante que pouvaient être les ombres de Setralph, elles ne pouvaient se trouver dans un lieu où vivaient une multitude d'âmes d'après le savoir que Sworald avait confié à Lasi.

Setralph était attiré par les âmes des êtres vivants mais ses ombres n'y étaient pas intéressés. Si trop d'âmes venaient à être aux alentours d'une ombre, cette dernière ne pourrait survivre à ses instincts cachés et succomberaient en explosant. Cependant les ombres, même si il s'agissait d'êtres aux facultés limitées, avaient une volonté de survivre. Lasi n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir durant son affrontement contre la seule ombre avec qui il s'était battu mais Sworald avait déjà pu voir cela de nombreuses fois durant son affrontement contre Setralph il y a très longtemps.

Cela avait rassuré les deux jeunes gens qui n'allaient pas avoir à intervenir en plein jour dans la ville pour arrêter les ombres de Setralph. Car une ombre de Setralph ne pouvait être détruit d'une manière conventionnelle. Il fallait soit utiliser le pouvoir de Sworald, notamment le sceau de fermeture qui rendait vulnérable les ombres aux épées issus du pouvoir de Sworald. Ou alors il fallait viser directement la psyché de l'ombre en utilisant de rares facultés psychiques. Heureusement pour Lasi et Leila, les deux détenteurs de pouvoirs étaient capable des deux. Lasi pouvait utiliser le pouvoir de Sworald et Leila pouvait atteindre l'esprit et l'âme des êtres grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle avait reçu de Latias.

Arrivé au centre pokémon, Lasi monta directement dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Leila avait au départ pensé d'essayer de lui redonner un peu d'énergie en utilisant ses pouvoirs mais elle avait rapidement senti qu'elle ne pourrait certainement rien y faire. En y regardant de plus près, la jeune femme se rendit compte que la fatigue du jeune homme semblait provenir de plusieurs choses : physique, mental, psychiques, mais également de son pendentif, de ses pouvoirs et de son lien avec les Archives du Temps. La jeune femme allait devoir faire attention à Lasi pour que ce dernier ne s'écroule pas d'épuisements en cours de route. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-[]-

Finalement l'heure de se rendre aux ruines était arrivée. Lasi avait passé sa journée dans sa chambre et n'en était sorti que dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Cynthia. Leila s'était un peu reposée en début d'après midi mais elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée en compagnie de Len et Emy. Elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'ils allaient faire cette nuit là aux ruines de Célestia.

Len et Emy s'étaient inquiétés de l'état de Lasi quand ils étaient tout deux rentrés de leur discussion avec Cynthia. Leila avait décidé de ne pas leur parler de cette discussion car les deux dresseurs n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer au Mont Couronné. Elle leur avait néanmoins expliqué que Lasi était fatigué. Len avait proposé que le groupe reste plusieurs jours à Célestia afin que le jeune homme puisse se reposer mais Leila lui avait répondu que Lasi n'était pas de cet avis. Quoiqu'il arrive le voyage du groupe devait continuer. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette étant très têtu et obstiné, personne ne parviendrait à lui faire changer d'avis sur cette question. D'autant plus que son obstination à continuer le voyage malgré son état était en lien avec le plan qu'il suivait.

Les trois dresseurs avaient donc décidé qu'ils feraient en sorte de ménager le jeune homme afin qu'il puisse se reposer suffisamment.

Lorsque l'heure de rejoindre Cynthia arriva, Lasi et Leila retrouvèrent la maîtresse de Sinnoh à l'extérieur du centre pokémon, près de l'arche signalant l'entrée dans l'enceinte du centre. La femme arriva pile à l'heure convenue.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Cynthia.

-Allons-y, indiqua Lasi.

Cynthia ouvrit la marche. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant que le groupe n'arrive devant le portail des ruines de Célestia. Cynthia ouvrit le portail et laissa le couple entrer dans l'enceinte des ruines avant de fermer de nouveau le portail.

-Je vous attendrais ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini, déclara la femme.

-D'accord, répondit Lasi. Si vous voyez des formes entrer dans les ruines, laissez les nous.

Cynthia fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Lasi et Leila se dirigèrent vers le centre des ruines.

Les ruines étaient éclairées par de faible spots lumineux permettant d'éclairer seulement le sol sur quelques mètres. L'endroit était constitué de plusieurs murs, tous plus ou moins détruit par les ravages du temps. Il y avait des écriteaux à plusieurs endroits expliquant différentes choses sur l'endroit.

-Tu sais quelque chose de ce qu'il y avait ici ? Demanda Leila curieuse.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire aux Archives du Temps il y avait un temple il y a très longtemps ici, répondit le jeune homme. Au départ il s'agissait d'un temple qui vénérait Dialga mais au fur et à mesure le culte de Palkia y apparut également ainsi que celles des autres légendaires de Sinnoh. Et un jour il a finalement été détruit au cours d'une guerre, bien avant les événements qu'a connu Simelya. Voici ce qu'il reste du temple aujourd'hui. Cependant sous le temple se trouvait quelque chose qui gardait un trésor.

Lasi et Leila venaient d'arriver au milieu des ruines. Un chemin s'engouffrait sous terre et au loin on pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être des gravures. Le couple s'arrêta devant l'entrée menant sous terre tandis que Lasi reprenait ses explications.

-Des gravures relatant les légendes sur les pokémons légendaires de la région de Sinnoh, continua Lasi. Quand les fouilles ont commencé, les archéologues et les historiens n'ont trouvé que des gravures parlant de Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet. Puis petit à petit ils ont trouvé d'autres gravures, représentant Dialga, Palkia, Arceus, et également certains événements. Et c'est là où il manque une information aux historiens et aux archéologues. Les gravures qui ont été retrouvés datent d'il y a plusieurs siècles d'après ce qu'ils ont pu relever, pourtant certaines gravures concernent des événements qui se sont déroulés durant les cent dernières années. Actuellement personne ne sait comment ceux qui ont fait ces gravures ont pu prédire ces événements.

-Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ? Demanda Leila.

-Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher trop sur le sujet, mais je suis sûr qu'en y regardant de plus près la réponse se trouve aux Archives du Temps.

Il y eut un bruit à quelques mètres des deux dresseurs. Un caillou était tombé. Lasi et Leila sentirent en même temps la présence de cinq êtres à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

-Fais attention à toi ce sont des ombres de Setralph, indiqua Lasi.

-Inquiètes toi plutôt pour toi, répondit Leila.

Lasi et Leila se mirent en position, prêts à combattre les ombres de Setralph. Ces derniers se tinrent prêts à combattre également puis après quelques secondes ils décidèrent de passer à l'action.

Les cinq ombres foncèrent en même temps vers Lasi et Leila.

-Fais ce qu'il faut pour les retenir, demanda Lasi.

-Ok.

Lasi fit apparaître une lame violette dans l'une de ses mains et il disparut pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Il leva la lame et une lueur mauve en décolla. Leila tendit le bras vers les ombres et elle libéra une onde psychique. L'onde se répercuta sur les corps faits de particules des ombres en les faisant vibrer. Les ombres continuèrent leur chemin vers Leila qui relança une nouvelle onde psychique tandis que Lasi fit apparaître une deuxième lueur.

Les ombres encerclèrent Leila et tentèrent de la frapper. La jeune femme fit apparaître un bouclier d'énergie autour d'elle lui permettant d'être protéger par les attaques. Cependant lorsque chacune des ombres eut fait son coup sur le bouclier, ce dernier se brisa, laissant Leila à portée des créatures.

La jeune femme fit apparaître une lance rouge dans ses mains et elle fonça sur l'une des ombres avec. L'ombre se sépara en plusieurs particules lui permettant de ne pas être touché par l'attaque de la jeune femme et elle se rassembla un peu plus loin. Une des ombres profita de l'offensive de Leila pour la saisir au poignet. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et elle libéra de sa main valide une onde psychique qui éjecta l'ombre contre un mur qui trembla. L'ombre s'écroula au sol inerte.

Les trois autres ombres qui n'avaient pas agi depuis le coup sur le bouclier de Leila tentèrent de frapper la jeune femme d'un coup de poing. Leila fit disparaître la lance qu'elle avait fait apparaître, tendit les mains vers deux des ombres et elle les repoussa avec une nouvelle onde psychique. La troisième ombre arriva devant la jeune femme qui esquiva au dernier moment le coup qui visait sa tête. Néanmoins le coup de l'ombre l'affecta un peu en lui éraflant la joue. Une lueur rouge apparut sur les mains de la jeune femme qui les mit sur la tête de l'ombre qui venait de l'attaquer. La lumière s'intensifia et l'ombre s'écroula inerte.

La dernière ombre qui n'avait pas été éjecté et qui s'était décalé après l'attaque de Leila à la lance arriva en un instant devant Leila et elle frappa la jeune femme. Leila eut juste le temps de mettre ses bras au niveau de la poitrine pour essayer de se protéger. Le coup fut violent et projeta la jeune femme contre un mur des ruines qui s'affaissa sur elle.

Leila eut le souffle coupé après le coup de l'ombre mais elle tenta de se ressaisir le plus vite possible et elle sortit des décombres aussi vite qu'elle put. L'ombre arriva devant elle et s'apprêtait à la saisir. Leila allait projeter l'ombre lorsqu'un cercle de lumière mauve se dessina sur le sol sur un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres. Puis une voix retentit.

-Baisse-toi, indiqua Lasi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et se laissa tomber au sol. Au même moment Lasi arriva derrière la jeune femme et il trancha l'ombre de Setralph avec une lame de feu par un coup horizontal. Lasi disparut aussitôt pour apparaître à côté des deux ombres que Leila avait projeté un peu avant et qui était encore consciente. L'une des ombres tenta de frapper Lasi au visage qui esquiva et trancha l'ombre d'un coup avec l'épée de feu. Au même moment l'épée de feu se changea en une épée de lumière cyan tandis que le pendentif de Lasi se mit à luire d'une forte lumière cyan également.

La deuxième ombre s'approcha de Lasi pour frapper le jeune homme au ventre. Lasi tenta de bouger ses bras pour trancher l'ombre mais ses bras devinrent d'un coup plus lourd à cause de la lame de lumière qui était apparu sans qu'il ne le demande. Il ne parvint pas à avancer la lame suffisamment pour atteindre l'ombre avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. L'ombre porta un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune homme. Il y eut une onde de choc qui se libéra autour lors de l'impact mais Lasi ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le dresseur poussa alors un hurlement tout en faisant bouger ses bras d'un coup. La lame de lumière cyan trancha l'ombre. Lasi s'appuya sur la lame de lumière dont il mit la pointe au sol et il reprit son souffle.

-Milles épées, prononça le jeune homme.

Au même moment un cercle de lumière rouge se dessina au sol, recouvrant alors le cercle de lumière mauve. Les deux corps d'ombres entiers et parfaitement inerte virent alors plusieurs épées de lumières apparaître au dessus d'eux avant d'être percé par ces mêmes lames. Quelques secondes plus tard le cercle de lumière disparut ainsi que les épées de lumières. Les ombres avaient été éliminés.

Leila rejoignit rapidement Lasi qui n'avait pas encore fait disparaître la lame de lumière qui était dans sa main. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas encore fait disparaître la lame c'est qu'il en était incapable. En s'approchant de son amoureux, Leila se rendit compte que les corps des ombres se dissipaient en particules qui se rassemblaient au dessus de Lasi.

-C'est normal ça ? Demanda Leila voyant que Lasi ne réagissait pas au rassemblement de particules.

-Oui, dit Lasi essoufflé. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Au même moment le rassemblement de particules fondit sur Lasi. Leila se prépara à lancer une onde psychique pour écarter les particules mais ces dernières furent rapidement absorbées par le pendentif de pouvoirs de Lasi.

La lame de lumière du dresseur disparut aussitôt et Lasi tomba sur les genoux. Leila se rendit immédiatement à ses côtés et elle mit ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme tout en préparant ses pouvoirs de guérison afin de lui redonner un peu de force. Lasi l'arrêta aussitôt.

-Non ça va aller, dit-il.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça allait faire ça, reprocha Leila en arrêtant le sort de guérison.

-Les particules ce n'est pas le pire, indiqua Lasi. Je pouvais encaisser le coup de leur absorption, mais cette lame de lumière. C'est elle qui m'a vidé de mon énergie.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu utilisé alors ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu mais mes pouvoirs se sont emmêlés, indiqua Lasi. Avec tout les pouvoirs qui m'ont été octroyés, le pendentif de pouvoir a beaucoup de mal à tout gérer. Et le pouvoir lié aux Archives du Temps est le plus complexe pour le pendentif. Du coup parfois alors que j'utilise mes pouvoirs je me retrouve à être contrait d'utiliser ces pouvoirs avec en plus la fatigue que m'inflige le pendentif.

-Arcadia n'a pas trouvé un moyen d'empêcher cela ? Demanda Leila.

-Si, et j'y travaille également, dit Lasi. Mais cela devra attendre encore un peu.

-Fais attention d'ici là alors, et laisse moi t'aider.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé ce soir, répliqua Lasi avec le sourire. Mais je préfère que tu évites d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de guérison sur moi. Avec les particules des ombres que j'ai absorbé, ce n'est pas recommandé.

Lasi n'en dit pas plus sur cela. Sentant qu'il pouvait de nouveau se relever, il se redressa et il remarqua que la dresseuse portait des égratignures suite à son combat contre les ombres. Il prit les mains de la dresseuse et comme elle l'avait commencé à vouloir le faire pour lui quelques instants auparavant il utilisa ses pouvoirs de guérison pour soigner les blessures de son amante.

Une fois Leila guérie, le couple regarda autour d'eux. Les ruines avaient été un peu impacté par l'affrontement, notamment un mur qui était tombé, celui que Leila avait percuté. Lasi s'approcha du mur et demanda à Leila de venir l'aider. Les deux dresseurs usèrent de leur pouvoir pour essayer de remettre le mur dans l'état dans lequel il était quelques minutes auparavant.

-Bien passons maintenant à la recherche de l'artefact de Dialga, déclara Lasi. On ne devrait pas recevoir d'autres visites ce soir.

-Tant mieux, dit Leila. Ça va aller ?

-Oui et toi ? Demanda Lasi en vérifiant de nouveaux que Leila n'était pas blessée ailleurs.

-C'est bon, répondit Leila.

Les deux amants s'étant assurés l'un l'autre que tout allait bien ils commencèrent à descendre dans les ruines, Lasi en tête.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses gravures et Leila se rappela ce que lui avait dit Lasi juste avant qu'ils affrontent les ombres de Setralph. Ces gravures racontaient certains événements de l'histoire. Leila s'arrêta alors devant l'une des gravures lui faisant penser à un événement qu'elle connaissait.

-Tu as vu, indiqua Leila. On dirait que ça représente le dernier combat de la guerre de l'époque de Simelya.

La gravure en question représentait un champ de bataille. Au milieu était dressée une tour, près des flots qui se trouvaient sur la droite. Sur la droite se trouvait notamment Kyogre, le pokémon légendaire des mers, dans les flots, tandis que son antagoniste, Groudon, se trouvait à l'extrême gauche de la gravure. Les deux pokémons étaient parcourus de traits crépusculaires indiquant qu'ils avaient adoptés leur forme primale. Au sommet de la tour une lumière brillait, entourant ce qui semblait être Arceus. Entre la tour et Groudon, deux femmes, l'une entourée de particules violettes, et l'autre accompagnée d'un dragon blanc et noir, s'affrontaient. Il s'agissait des représentations de Cauchemar, pour la femme aux particules, et de Simelya pour l'autre.

-Ils savaient donc même cela à l'époque, s'étonna Lasi. Je me demande bien jusqu'où leurs connaissances ont bien pu les mener. Mais de ce que je peux voir sur certaines autres gravures ils en savaient beaucoup.

Lasi montra une autre gravure un peu plus bas montrant un être humanoïde entouré de particules noirs. Face à l'être se trouvait un autre être humanoïde à l'apparence spectrale violette et tenant une lame de lumière mauve.

-C'est une représentation de l'affrontement entre Setralph et Sworald, reconnut Leila.

Lasi fit signe qu'il pensait la même chose. Les deux dresseurs continuèrent leur descente tout en observant les gravures. Certains présentaient des événements familiers aux deux dresseurs, d'autres totalement inconnus. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de la descente. Une grande gravure s'y trouvait, décrivant trois pokémons : Créhelf, Créfadet et Créffolet.

-Tu le sens aussi ? Demanda Leila. L'artefact.

-Oui, il est à côté, répondit Lasi. Le signal est très faible mais perceptible en arrivant ici.

-Le soucis c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un mur de ce côté là.

A gauche de la gravure du trio légendaire de la région de Sinnoh, les recherches avaient découvert un mur qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Lasi et Leila inspectèrent le mur pour essayer de déceler un éventuel mécanisme mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Lasi décida de passer par une autre méthode. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire bouger délicatement les pierres du mur afin de former un passage sans que le haut du mur ne s'écroule. Il était certain que derrière les pierres de ce mur il y avait un passage. L'opération prit quelques minutes et Leila s'y employa également avec ses pouvoirs. Les pierres qu'ils retirèrent faisaient plusieurs mètres de longueur, expliquant pourquoi les archéologues n'avaient pas cherché à accéder à l'artefact de Dialga se trouvant plus loin. Avec les outils qu'ils possédaient il devait être impossible de détecter que quelque chose se trouvait là-bas.

Une fois un passage suffisamment ouvert pour leur permettre d'avancer, ils s'avancèrent tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les pierres au-dessus d'eux. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle annexe encore en bon état. La salle permettait de se diriger vers deux autres pièces par le biais de porte métallique toutes deux fermées. Lasi reconnut que l'une d'entre elles était une porte permettant d'accéder à une porte du temps. Leila ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et Lasi lui expliqua rapidement.

-On ira voir ce qu'il y a derrière juste après avoir récupéré l'artefact, indiqua Lasi.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'autre porte. L'autre porte amenait vers une petite salle circulaire. Au centre se trouvait un socle sur lequel se trouvait une pierre bleue brillant d'une faible lumière.

-C'est celle là, reconnut Lasi.

L'homme entra dans la salle, suivit de Leila, et il s'empara de la pierre. Lorsqu'il l'a prit dans ses mains il put sentir l'énergie familière de Dialga la parcourir. Il se concentra pendant un instant afin d'absorber l'énergie de la pierre puis la pierre se brisa une fois privée de son pouvoir.

Au même moment une vision traversa l'esprit du dresseur. Il se trouvait dans un endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. Devant lui se trouvait Arceus, écroulé sur le sol, une trace de sang sous le pokémon. Il s'approcha du pokémon tandis qu'Arceus murmurait quelque chose que le dresseur ne put entendre. Il arriva devant le visage et il posa sa main dessus. Autour du corps d'Arceus apparut alors une chaîne doré. Le dresseur se releva et s'approcha de la chaîne. La vision s'arrêta là.

Il ne s'était passé qu'une fraction de seconde dans la réalité alors que Lasi venait de voir cette vision. Le jeune homme resta inexpressif sur ce qu'il venait de voir et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose sur le mur de la salle. Il n'avait pas remarqué cela en entrant car il était trop préoccupé par la pierre de Dialga mais à présent il l'avait aperçu. Cette découverte le raidit un peu.

La gravure représentait un lieu se trouvant au sommet d'une montagne, dans des ruines qui avaient dû accueillir un temple dans des temps immémoriaux. Arceus se trouvait au sol, blessé, devant un portail noir. A ses côtés, se trouvait un garçon. Autour d'Arceus se trouvait également la chaîne doré de la vision de Lasi. Face à Arceus et au garçon se trouvaient cinq personnes, portant chacun un numéro dans le dos, et un pokémon. Ce dernier était un Darkrai.

-On dirait que ça représente les membres de l'élite de l'Ordre de Setralph, indiqua Leila.

-Oui, confirma Lasi en quittant la pièce.

-C'est toi à côté d'Arceus ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Si le plan suit son cours comme prévu oui, répondit Lasi. Les personnes qui ont dessiné ça ont vraiment dû recevoir un don pour réussir à voir l'avenir de cette manière.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette était étonné par la capacité de ceux qui avaient fait cette gravure à être parvenu à prendre connaissance de cet événement également. Leila regarda encore un instant la gravure et elle rejoignit le dresseur. Elle sentit que le dresseur s'était un peu raidit en voyant la gravure.

-Je ne sais pas tout de ce que vous prévoyez de faire, mais quoique tu fasses je te soutiendrais d'accord, indiqua Leila.

Lasi rit doucement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu, lu ou entendu cette phrase dans beaucoup de fictions à tel point que c'était une phrase cliché. Néanmoins entendre cela de la part de la fille qu'il aimait lui fit du bien. Il tendit la main à Leila qui l'attrapa.

-Merci, remercia-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui les mènerait vers le dispositif leur permettant de voyager dans le temps.

-Quand on est arrivé ici je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une porte du temps ici, avoua Lasi. Mais j'ai très envie de savoir où est-ce qu'elle mène.

-Je suis également intriguée de savoir où elle mène, indiqua Leila. Même si je pense que ça aura un lien avec les ruines.

-C'est bien possible, dit Lasi.

Ils ouvrirent la porte en acier dévoilant la pièce renfermant la porte du temps. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, la porte se referma aussitôt tandis qu'un portail s'ouvrit devant eux.

-Allons-y, indiqua le jeune homme.

Les deux amants entrèrent dans le portail en même temps. Ils n'eurent aucune impression particulière après l'avoir franchi mais le portail disparut. Ils étaient dans la même salle mais le portail leur permettant de voyager dans le temps avait disparu. Il pourrait le reprendre plus tard.

Lasi vérifia rapidement l'état des liens qu'il avait avec Arcadia et Sworald et il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus ses liens avaient disparu. Ils avaient donc voyagé dans le passé.

-Tu sens ce qu'il y a plus haut ? Demanda Leila.

Lasi vérifia ce que venait de lui dire la dresseuse. A plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux, Lasi et Leila pouvaient sentir la présence de plusieurs personnes. Également ils ressentirent une énergie familière, celle de la pierre dont Lasi avait absorbé l'énergie, ainsi qu'une autre bien plus grande et bien plus étrangère à Leila qu'à Lasi. Ce dernier savait de quoi il s'agissait mais il n'en dit rien.

-Allons-y, décida Lasi.

Leila était du même avis. Ils ouvrirent la porte leur permettant de quitter la salle de la porte du temps. Ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle qui leur avait permis d'aller récupérer la pierre possédant de l'énergie de Dialga ainsi que dans la salle de la porte du temps. A cette époque, cette salle n'était pas séparé par le reste des ruines par un épais mur fait de pierres taillées. Lasi et Leila purent retrouver l'escalier qui les avait fait descendre. Ils n'étaient qu'en bas de cet escalier qu'ils pouvaient déjà remarqué que l'endroit n'était pas en ruine mais en bon état. Le temple qui avait existé plusieurs siècles avant leur naissance se trouvaient à présent devant leurs yeux. Ils étaient même à l'intérieur de ce temple. Le couple se mit à gravir les escaliers tout en observant les murs qui les entouraient. Quelques minutes auparavant ils avaient descendu cet escalier plusieurs siècles après ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils remarquèrent que certaines gravures qu'ils avaient vu étaient déjà présentes tandis que d'autres n'y étaient pas encore.

Une fois arrivé tout en haut de l'escalier, Lasi et Leila aperçurent un spectacle assez peu commune. Ils étaient dans une grande salle où trois longues tables avaient été dressés. De nombreuses personnes, vêtu d'une tunique grise et bleue évoquant clairement les couleurs de Dialga, étaient assises en face des tables et écrivaient dans de nombreux livres. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient un socle sur lequel était posé une pierre à l'éclat bleu, la même que Lasi et Leila avaient trouvé à leur époque. Au plafond, une large sphère était incrusté autour de laquelle une énergie mystique se faisait sentir. Une lumière cyan parcourait la sphère régulièrement. Lasi reconnut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

En arrivant dans la salle, seul un homme se leva, quittant son travail pour s'avancer vers les deux arrivants. Il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans, possédant des cheveux blonds assez courts et des yeux verts. Il avait l'attitude d'un érudit et de quelqu'un sortant rarement dehors et faisant peu d'exercice physique. Sa peau extrêmement blanche et son corps squelettique laissaient trahir cela.

Arrivant face aux deux voyageurs du temps, l'érudit s'inclina respectueusement devant eux. Lasi et Leila s'inclinèrent face à l'homme.

-Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer Lasi et Leila, dit l'homme. Je suis Félys Morag, érudit du culte de Dialga.

Lasi avait déjà vu ce nom quelque part. Il se rappelait l'avoir lu dans l'un des livres des Archives du Temps. Le jeune homme en vint à une conclusion concernant le lieu où il se trouvait et les personnes qui y travaillaient.

-Nous sommes également honoré de vous rencontrer Félys, répondit Lasi. Votre nom m'est familier, j'ai pu lire l'un de vos livres.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez comblé, répondit Félys en souriant, heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. J'espère que les autres ouvrages que nous écrivons ici vous serviront tous.

-Les ouvrages que vous écrivez sont donc bien destinés à arriver aux Archives du Temps, comprit Lasi.

-Exactement, répondit Félys.

-Tout ceci est en lien avec les Archives du Temps, s'étonna Leila. Je pensais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait au-delà de la porte du temps.

-C'était le cas, répondit Lasi avant d'expliquer comment il était parvenu à cette conclusion. Cette sphère au plafond, il y a la même aux Archives du Temps. Je pense même pouvoir dire qu'il s'agit de la même. Si je ne me trompe pas les Archives du Temps n'existent pas à cette époque.

-C'est exact, confirma Félys.

-Cette sphère a donc été amené aux Archives du Temps lors de sa création, continua Lasi. Ensuite les différents livres qui sont écrits ici sont assez similaires à ceux que j'ai pu voir aux Archives. Et Félys en a écrit plusieurs, dont quelques uns que j'ai pu lire en entier ou en partie.

-Donc tout ceux qui sont ici sont capables de voir l'avenir, s'étonna Leila. A moins que ça ne soit lié à la pierre de Dialga.

-C'est ça, répondit Lasi. Le pouvoir qui est à l'intérieur de cette pierre permet d'entrevoir l'avenir. Cependant je pense que personne ici n'est capable d'utiliser la pierre directement. Ils sont donc obligés de passer par le pouvoir de Selyx.

Lasi indiqua la sphère au plafond. Il s'agissait du nom de la sphère.

-En passant par le pouvoir de Selyx, ils sont capables d'interpréter ce que leur laisse voir la pierre de Dialga, reprit Lasi.

-Oui mais la possibilité de voir l'avenir est bien trop dangereux, ajouta Félys. C'est pour ça que tous ceux ici présent ne peuvent quitter le temple. Si nous essayons de changer l'avenir, votre passé, ou votre futur d'ailleurs, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

-Par le réveil de Setralph notamment, comprit Leila.

-Et bien d'autres choses, répondit Félys. Dont certaines ne sont pas de votre ressort. Mais si la curiosité vous y prend, vous trouverez des écrits concernant les dangers qui pourraient subvenir si nous décidons de modifier par nous même l'avenir sans faire attention.

-Arcadia avait évoqué un jour l'un de ces ouvrages, se rappela le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Une fois de retour aux Archives je m'y pencherais un peu plus.

-Cela vous sera d'une grande aide, affirma l'érudit. Vous pourrez prendre connaissance des événements qui peuvent être modifié si vous le souhaitez. En général vous trouverez une porte du temps pour vous aider à faire cette modification si vous le souhaitez. Mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas la possibilité de mettre des portes du temps partout donc pour modifier votre passé, il vous faudra certainement utiliser directement vos pouvoirs.

-Les portes du temps avaient donc été construite pour permettre de modifier le passé ou l'avenir, apprit Lasi avant de reprendre en se souvenant de ses deux expériences de voyage dans le temps par le biais de ces portes. Ou tout simplement pour prendre connaissance de certaines choses.

-C'est exact, répondit Félys. Votre rencontre avec Ector était destiné à apprendre l'existence des portes du temps et à vous en faire l'expérience. Cette rencontre que nous avons actuellement, quant à elle, était destinée à vous faire prendre conscience de l'origine des ouvrages des Archives du Temps, ainsi qu'à assurer notre première rencontre avant de nous retrouver plus tard.

-Nous sommes destinés à nous rencontrer de nouveau ? s'étonna Lasi.

-Oui, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus, répondit Félys en souriant. Vous découvrirez cela au moment opportun.

Lasi se résigna à ne pas lui en demander plus.

-Pourquoi cette sphère a-t-elle le nom de Selyx ? Demanda finalement Leila.

Lasi ne s'était jamais posé la question mais maintenant que sa compagne venait de la poser il fut curieux d'en connaître la raison.

-Vous vous souvenez tout les deux de la Sphère Antique ? Demanda Félys Morag visiblement heureux de pouvoir partager son savoir.

Lasi et Leila se souvenaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un artefact qui avait existé durant l'époque de Simelya. Cet artefact avait permis à de rares élus de pouvoir interpréter les visions qu'il provoquait. Ces visions pouvaient provenir du passé ou du futur. Cet artefact avait été récupéré par une organisation puissante à l'époque de Simelya, une organisation sous le nom de l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique, et avait permis à l'Ordre de faire régner la paix. Cependant la volonté de tout contrôler du conseil de l'Ordre avait provoqué sa destruction en déclarant la guerre aux porteurs de pendentifs. Après cette guerre Simelya avait récupéré la Sphère Antique et l'avait ramené aux Archives du Temps.

-La Sphère Antique a un autre nom, que nous utilisons dans les ouvrages, celui de Taiel, continua Félys. Taiel possède beaucoup moins de pouvoirs que Selyx et ne peut être utilisé que pour accéder à une fraction des connaissances des différentes époques. Taiel et Selyx ont tout deux étaient crées par une entité qui les nomma ainsi en leur confiant de nombreux pouvoirs. Ces deux artefacts ne sont pas de simples objets imbibés de pouvoirs magiques mais possèdent un simili d'âme. Puisque ces deux artefacts possèdent une sorte d'âme leur créateur a décidé de les nommer.

Lasi se souvint qu'il avait déjà eu connaissance de paroles qui avaient pu émaner de la Sphère Antique par certains des rares élus qui avaient eu l'occasion de manipuler l'artefact. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais tenté de communiquer avec la Sphère Antique, même si il avait été capable de l'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises aux Archives du Temps. Cependant il avait été en contact avec le pouvoir des Archives du Temps, provenant de Selyx, mais à aucun moment Selyx ne lui avait adressé la moindre parole.

-Et sur ce créateur vous savez quelque chose ? Demanda Lasi qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Malheureusement non, répondit l'érudit. Nous n'avons aucune information à son sujet, du moins nous n'avons aucune information que l'on a été capable de prouver.

-Dites toujours, demanda Lasi.

-Et bien parfois nous parvenons à ressentir le pouvoir de Selyx s'échapper, et il arrive que ce pouvoir soit très semblable à celui que possède Arceus. Cependant nous savons de source sûre qu'Arceus n'est pas en lien avec Selyx.

-Quelqu'un possédant le pouvoir d'Arceus aurait pu créer Selyx ? Demanda Leila. Ou un pouvoir similaire ?

Félys fit un geste pour confirmer cela. Leila se tourna vers Lasi avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais être à l'origine de Selyx dans le futur ? Demanda la femme.

-Non ça me paraît compliqué, répondit Lasi. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de réunir tout le nécessaire pour créer Selyx.

-C'est ce que je pense également, répondit Félys. Ici c'est moi qui m'occupe d'écrire votre avenir dans les ouvrages des Archives Lasi et je n'ai vu nullement la trace de la création de Selyx. Néanmoins votre histoire est composée de certains points qui nous sont inaccessibles d'accès.

-Il y a certains moment de l'histoire que vous n'êtes pas capable de prédire, s'étonna Lasi.

-Oui, mais ça concerne pas seulement vous et cela arrive rarement, dit Félys. D'ailleurs les absences de votre histoire Lasi sont bien moins nombreuses que toutes celles que nous avons relevés à ce jour. L'histoire de Selyx en détient beaucoup plus.

-Le créateur de Selyx et Taiel aurait pu effacer sa présence des visions de la pierre de Dialga ? Se demanda Leila.

-Ça demanderait un très grand pouvoir je pense, répondit Lasi. Mais vu le don qu'il faut pour réussir à créer Selyx et Taiel, je pense qu'il y serait parvenu si il le souhaitait.

-Je pense également que le créateur de Selyx et Taiel a volontairement effacé sa présence des dons de prédictions du pouvoir de Dialga, avoua Félys Morag. Malheureusement nous n'en connaissons pas la raison.

-Mais si toutes les absences de vos prédictions s'avèrent lié au créateur de Selyx et Taiel, cela indiquerait que Lasi est voué à le rencontrer, pensa la jeune femme.

-Effectivement, si tous les trous de l'histoire sont bien liés à cet être, confirma Félys.

-Parmi les trous de mon histoire que vous avez relevé, certains ont-ils déjà eu lieu ? Demanda Lasi. Si c'est le cas, je pourrais peut être vous confirmer si tous ces oublis sont liés.

L'érudit se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard il répondit à la question du jeune homme.

-Non, pas encore, indiqua Félys désolé. Et je ne peux pas vous dévoiler ce que vous réserve votre futur. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

-Gardons cela en tête au cas où alors, proposa Leila.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Lasi.

Lasi jeta un œil à Selyx et il essaya d'entrer en contact avec la sphère. Ayant obtenu les pouvoirs des Archives du Temps, et donc de Selyx, à son époque, le jeune homme s'attendit à ce qu'il ne parvienne pas à établir le contact. Il fut alors surpris de parvenir à établir le contact.

- _Tu ne souhaites toujours pas me parler ?_ Demanda Lasi mentalement.

Le garçon attendit quelques secondes mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il décida de couper le contact qu'il avait avec Selyx.

-Je pense que nous pouvons retourner à notre époque, dit Lasi.

-Je le pense également, répondit Félys avant d'ajouter, c'était un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer tout les deux. Prenez soin de vous.

-Merci, répondit Leila. Prenez soin de vous également Félys.

Félys Morag les salua une dernière fois avant de retourner à sa place et reprendre l'écriture des ouvrages. Lasi et Leila descendirent les escaliers pour retourner à la porte du temps. Après quelques instants Lasi prit la parole pour se confier à sa compagne.

-Quand j'ai commencé mon entraînement aux Archives du Temps, Arcadia m'avait prévenu que ce qui allait suivre dépasser tout ce que je pouvais imaginer, indiqua-t-il. Elle m'avait aussi prévenu qu'à partir de mon entraînement, Arceus paraîtrait beaucoup plus ignorant des choses qu'il se passe dans le monde. Je m'en rends bien compte à présent.

-Adrian m'en avait rapidement parlé également, avoua Leila.

-Arceus n'est ni au courant du plan que nous avons mis en place Arcadia, Dialga et moi, pour contrer l'Ordre de Setralph, ajouta le jeune homme. Je pense qu'il ne sait rien concernant le créateur de Selyx et de la Sphère Antique. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris aux Archives du Temps, lorsque Time est intervenu pour nous sauver tout les deux à Hoenn, Arceus n'avait pas prévu que Time interviendrait. Il fait pourtant parti des trois créateurs des Archives du Temps alors pourquoi est-il aussi ignorant ?

-Peut-être a-t-il décidé de l'être pour nous laisser faire ce qui nous semble juste, théorisa Leila. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas le choix, ou alors il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe actuellement concernant Arceus.

-Je pense plus qu'il y a quelque chose que nous savons pas et qui expliquerait ce mystère, indiqua le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant à la salle de la porte du temps. Lasi ouvrit la porte, permettant au couple d'entrer dans la salle dans laquelle le mécanisme leur permettant de retourner à leur époque se mit en route. Le portail temporel apparut et Lasi et Leila le franchirent ensemble. Comme à l'allée ils n'eurent pas l'impression de voyager d'une époque à une autre et ils sortirent de la salle. Lasi regarda rapidement l'heure et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient revenus à leur époque quelques secondes à peine après avoir franchi le portail. Ils s'étaient pourtant écoulés plusieurs minutes depuis mais le portail les avait ramené bien plus tôt. Ils regagnèrent les escaliers qui leur avaient permis de descendre tout en bas des ruines et avant de remonter ils refermèrent le passage qu'ils avaient dégagé pour accéder à la porte du temps.

Une fois cela fait ils remontèrent à la surface, et sortirent des ruines. Cynthia les attendait et Lasi et Leila lui expliquèrent rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé car elle avait entendu des bruits, certainement ceux du combat contre les ombres de Setralph. Le couple expliqua donc seulement que des ennemis les avaient attaqués mais ils étaient parvenus à les repousser. Ils ne dirent rien de plus sur leur expédition dans les ruines.

Après cela Lasi et Leila quittèrent Cynthia afin de regagner le centre pokémon. La nuit était encore présente et les deux dresseurs espéraient pouvoir se reposer encore un peu avant de partir quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil serait levé, vers le Nord en direction de Frimapic.


	16. Chapitre 15 - La Pokémon de Glace

Le voyage permettant d'aller de Célestia jusqu'à Frimapic devait prendre quatre jours au groupe. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils arpentaient le chemin pour se diriger vers la ville la plus au Nord de la grande île de Sinnoh. En quittant Célestia le premier jour de leur voyage, ils étaient rapidement arrivés sur un chemin enneigé. La neige était abondante et le groupe avait même pu voir des flocons tomber.

Afin de ne pas tomber malade, le groupe s'était vêtu suffisamment pour avoir assez chaud. Len, Emy et Leila avaient bien fait attention à ce que Lasi soit suffisamment couvert pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade. Les trois compagnons du détenteur du pouvoir de Dialga sachant que le jeune homme était fatigué, faisaient en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien lui arriver et le laissaient tranquille lorsqu'ils devaient préparer le campement ou préparer le repas afin qu'il puisse reprendre des forces.

De plus depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Célestia, Lasi avait dû quitter le groupe à deux fois pour déchaîner ses pouvoirs à l'écart afin de ne blesser personne. Depuis que son pendentif de pouvoirs avait accumulé les particules des ombres de Setralph, le pendentif se retrouvait régulièrement saturé en énergie, obligeant Lasi à déverser cette énergie.

Le soir du troisième jour le groupe était arrivé au bord du lac savoir, un lac se trouvant non loin de Frimapic. Le lendemain, en milieu de journée ils arriveraient à Frimapic après ce long voyage. Les quatre dresseurs avaient décidé de poser leur campement à côté du lac savoir. Une fois qu'ils eurent décidé de leur emplacement, Emy, Leila et Len mirent en place leur campement. Respectant la décision de ses amis, Lasi s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre non loin du campement puis il jeta son regard vers les montagnes au Sud. Les nuages noirs qui entouraient les montagnes s'étaient un peu plus étendu et à présent les villes de Célestia, Charbourg, Vestigion, Bonville et Unionpolis devaient certainement être plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Lasi ne savait pas comment les autorités étaient en train de réagir à ces événements actuellement mais il était peu probable qu'elles n'agissent pas sans rien faire. Néanmoins Lasi devait se tenir à l'écart de ce que pourraient tenter les autorités de la région face à ce phénomène. Ce n'était pas son rôle de retenir les autorités mais celui d'Adrian. En se servant de ses relations avec la Fédération Ranger il pouvait faire pression sur les autorités afin de les persuader à ne pas agir actuellement.

Lasi savait néanmoins que si le phénomène durait trop longtemps, les autorités risqueraient d'agir malgré tout. Dans le plan que Lasi, Dialga et Arcadia avaient mis en place les autorités n'auraient pas le temps d'agir. Même si jusque là le cours du futur n'avait pas changé, Lasi restait vigilant à ce que rien ne puisse perturber leur plan.

Alors qu'il se laissait guider par ses pensées, Lasi perçut une infime énergie un peu plus loin, près du lac savoir. L'énergie provenait d'un être vivant mais elle était faible. Bien trop faible par rapport à ce qu'elle devrait être. Intrigué, Lasi utilisa ses pouvoirs pour mieux identifier la source de cette énergie. Il projeta son esprit hors de son corps et arriva en un instant auprès de l'être dont il avait capté l'énergie.

Il s'agissait d'un pokémon, se trouvant près du lac savoir, allongé sur la neige. C'était une Givrali. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lasi pour comprendre pourquoi cette Givrali possédait si peu d'énergie. Autour de la Givrali, une flaque de sang s'écoulait.

Lasi se leva immédiatement et il lança un regard à Leila. Cette dernière avait perçu le flot de pensées du jeune homme et avait donc compris la situation.

-Je prépare ce qu'il faut, indiqua Leila. Vas donc voir ce que tu peux faire.

Lasi remercia Leila d'un signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait la Givrali. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Lasi décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et il arriva devant la pokémon en un rien de temps. Il l'inspecta rapidement. Elle était à peine consciente tandis qu'une grande blessure lui parcourait le ventre. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Lasi vérifia si il pouvait transporter la pokémon jusqu'au campement sans aggraver son cas. A son grand soulagement il devait pouvoir la transporter sans trop de difficulté au camp. Si Lasi n'avait pas eu de problème pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs il aurait essayé de soigner la pokémon mais n'étant pas capable de les contrôler actuellement il préféra s'abstenir. Il examina la pokémon afin de déceler les différentes blessures qu'elle possédait afin de pouvoir faire un pseudo-bilan à Leila, une fois qu'il aurait ramené la pokémon. Il prit la pokémon dans ses bras et commença à se diriger vers le campement, mais sans utiliser ses pouvoirs cette fois-ci.

Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour revenir au campement. Leila avait mis au sol un drap sur lequel Lasi posa la pokémon. Tout en arrivant, Lasi lui expliqua les différentes blessures qu'il avait pu détecter et il laissa ensuite la dresseuse faire. Len et Emy laissèrent Lasi et Leila s'occuper de la Givrali tout en observant ce que la dresseuse de Riverte faisait. Cette dernière fit apparaître des lueurs rouges autours de ses mains et elle les apposa sur la plus grande des blessures de la Givrali. Leila resta près d'une minute sans bouger ses mains avant de poser ses mains sur d'autres blessures. Une fois que la dresseuse retirait ses mains du corps de la Givrali, la blessure qui s'y trouvait auparavant avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une mince cicatrice.

Ce fut finalement après dix longues minutes que Leila retira finalement ses mains du pokémons tout en faisant taire la lumière rouge les entourant. La pokémon était en train de dormir.

-Elle est hors de danger mais elle va devoir se reposer un moment, indiqua Leila.

-Laissons-là avec nous pour ce soir, proposa Lasi. On pourra veiller sur elle si jamais il arrive quelque chose.

-Je suis du même avis, indiqua Emy.

Lasi et Leila quittèrent la pokémon pour aller laver leurs bras et leurs mains qui étaient couverts de sang de la Givrali. Len et Emy quand à eux continuèrent de mettre en place le campement puis se mirent à préparer le repas du soir.

Lorsque Lasi et Leila eurent fini de laver leurs bras et leurs mains, Len et Emy avaient fini de préparer le dîner. Le groupe mangea tout en discutant de leur journée mais rapidement le sujet de conversation concerna la blessée.

-Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, se demanda Emy.

-Ces blessures auraient pu lui coûter la vie si nous ne l'avions pas aidé, indiqua Leila.

-Je pense que sans vos pouvoirs, nous n'aurions rien pu faire, avoua Len.

-En tout cas il est certain que ces blessures provenaient d'une attaque qu'elle a subi, dit Lasi. Et ils ont dû être plusieurs à l'attaquer.

-Tu penses que ce sont des humains qui auraient fait ça ? Demanda Len.

-Non, les blessures ressemblaient trop à des traces de morsures et de griffures, répondit Lasi. Les blessures de cette Givrali ont été causé par des pokémons. Après rien n'indique que ces pokémons étaient des pokémons sauvages ou des compagnons de dresseurs. Ou que ces pokémons soient éventuellement des victimes d'expériences.

-Il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrait le savoir, dit Leila en désignant la pokémon de type glace. Du moins si le choc de l'attaque ne lui a pas fait perdre la mémoire.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin tendit qu'un éclair parcourut la masse nuageuses obscures entourant les montagnes du centre de Sinnoh.

-Ces nuages ne font que croître, fit remarquer Emy.

-Et vous deux n'allez rien faire dans l'immédiat ? Demanda Len. Je veux dire que ça n'est certainement pas un phénomène naturel.

Le jeune homme de Riverte se posait la question depuis pas mal de temps mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en faire part aux deux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Lorsque le moment sera venu, promit Lasi. D'ici là nous continuons le voyage.

Len n'ajouta rien, comprenant que le dresseur du Bourg-Palette avait ses raisons de ne pas agir. Le repas reprit tandis que Len changea de sujet de conversation afin d'aborder quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lasi se leva et s'éloigna un peu du campement et dirigea son regard vers les nuages noirs. Il s'assura que l'état des nuages était conforme à ce qu'il devait être. Tout semblait suivre le plan initialement prévu ce qui rassura le jeune dresseur.

Alors qu'il allait retourner au campement, plusieurs images apparurent d'un coup dans son esprit : celle d'une salle en pierre recouverte de glace dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs ombres de Setralph une autre montrant les restes d'un temple en ruines au plus haut de la chaîne de montagne de Sinnoh ainsi que plusieurs personnes portant une veste noir avec un numéro différent allant de un à quatre ainsi que le numéro six ainsi qu'un être noir portant un brassard portant le chiffre cinq une montrant un endroit obscure empli de faibles lueurs lointaines et où se tenait un être humanoïde entourée d'une lumière verte et une dernière image montrant un rayon traversant les cieux pour frapper le sol.

Lasi ne fut pas affecté par l'apparition de ces images qui semblaient provenir du pouvoir de vision que le dresseur avait acquis. Parmi ces visions il n'avait pu situer qu'une seule d'entre elles, la deuxième. Parmi celles qu'il n'avait pas pu situer, une seule lui paraissait étrange : celle concernant l'être de lumière vert. Arcadia ne l'avait jamais averti de cela. Le dresseur sentait que cet événement était important. Arcadia avait-elle décidé de lui cacher cela ? Non. Arcadia ne lui cacherait pas quelque chose qui semblait important. Si elle ne lui avait rien dit, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cet événement ? Lasi décida de lui demander directement si elle était au courant de cela.

- _Arcadia ?_ l'appela-t-il mentalement.

- _Je t'écoute Lasi,_ répondit instantanément la voix de la femme des Archives du Temps.

- _Le pouvoir de vision de Dialga s'est déclenché_ , répondit le dresseur. _Parmi les visions il y en avait une dans un endroit obscure et avec un être de lumière vert. Ça te dit quelque chose ?_

Il se passa plusieurs secondes durant lesquels Arcadia ne répondit rien. La femme devait certainement chercher dans sa mémoire si elle avait eu connaissance de l'événement que lui avait décrit le jeune homme.

- _Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ?_ Demanda finalement Arcadia.

- _Tu n'as donc rien concernant cet événement,_ comprit Lasi.

- _Non et c'est assez étrange que je ne trouve rien concernant cela,_ indiqua Arcadia.

Lasi se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Félys Morag quelques jours plus tard. Ce dernier avait évoqué le fait que certains moments de l'histoire de Lasi ne pouvaient être connu à l'avance. Arcadia tirait sa connaissance des Archives du Temps et donc en partie du savoir qu'avait écrit les membres du culte de Dialga de nombreux siècles auparavant. Il était donc fort probable qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ces moments inconnus.

- _Je me suis entretenu avec Félys Morag en utilisant la porte du temps de Célestia,_ commença à expliquer Lasi.

- _Oui je me souviens que tu devais le rencontrer,_ se souvint Arcadia. _Tu as appris quelque chose que je ne sais pas là-bas ?_

- _Félys m'a appris qu'il avait été incapable de voir certains moments de mon avenir,_ lui apprit Lasi. _Si tu ne sais rien de cette vision que j'ai eu alors il a fort à parier que cette vision fait parti de l'un de ces moments._

 _-Je le pense également,_ indiqua Arcadia. _J'espère que ces événements inconnus n'iront pas en travers de notre plan._

 _-J'ai l'intuition que ce ne sera pas le cas,_ répondit le jeune dresseur. _Mais il va falloir être bien plus vigilant._

 _-Oui, je vais surveillais tout ça de près,_ approuva la femme. _De ton côté fais comme d'habitude. Je m'occupe de surveiller ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de porter ton attention sur autre chose actuellement._

 _-Merci._

 _-Je viendrais bientôt te voir, d'ici quelques jours,_ ajouta Arcadia. _Préparez-vous, toi et Leila, à m'accompagner le temps de quelques heures._

 _-Tu as finalement trouvé l'endroit où se trouve l'énergie nécessaire à la suite du plan ?_ Demanda le dresseur.

- _Oui, ça a été très long de trier les documents à ce sujet mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Tu découvriras ça au bon moment._

 _-D'accord j'attendrais ce moment là alors._

Arcadia mit un terme à la discussion mentale avec Lasi. Le dresseur regarda encore un instant les nuages puis Leila vint finalement le rejoindre. Ce dernier expliqua très brièvement qu'il avait eu des visions avec le pouvoir de Dialga et qu'il s'était entretenu avec Arcadia. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait cru voir une vision provenant d'un moment de son avenir inconnu et qu'Arcadia n'avait également aucune information à ce sujet.

-Et aussi Arcadia nous demande de nous tenir tout les deux prêts, indiqua finalement Lasi. Elle viendra nous chercher dans quelques jours pour une affaire importante.

-Tu es sûr de réussir à faire le nécessaire dans cette mission avec Arcadia ? s'inquiéta un peu la jeune femme.

-Il le faudra bien, répondit Lasi. Mais ça ira. J'en suis certain.

Leila ne partageait pas totalement cet avis mais elle décida d'accepter la décision de son amant. Le couple décida de rejoindre le campement. La table et les chaises que le groupe avaient utilisées pour dîner avaient été rangés et les toiles de tentes avaient été dressés. Il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher après cette longue journée de marche. Une nouvelle les attendait le lendemain et ils devaient être en forme pour continuer leur trajet jusqu'à Frimapic.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Leila demanda à Lasi de ne pas chercher à retrouver les agresseurs de la Givrali. Le jeune homme doit économiser ses forces. Lasi ne répondit rien et partit se coucher. Il s'endormit quasiment immédiatement après s'être allongé dans son sac de couchage. Leila espéra que Lasi n'essayerait pas de faire quoi que ce soit mais elle savait que cela était peu probable. Elle avait ressenti la volonté du dresseur de retrouver les agresseurs de la Givrali. La jeune femme partit se coucher en espérant que Lasi ne fasse rien.

-[]-

Lasi se réveilla finalement. La veille il s'était endormi en un instant, symptôme lié à sa fatigue. Ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, il regarda l'heure qu'il était. Il était six heures du matin. Habituellement le groupe se levait en général aux alentours de huit heures afin de reprendre la route vers neuf heures. Le dresseur avait donc deux heures devant lui. Il décida de ne pas se rendormir et il sortit de sa tente en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de route.

Il s'approcha de la Givrali qu'il avait aidé la veille. La pokémon était réveillée et lorsqu'elle aperçut le dresseur, elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la jambe avec sa tête. Lasi s'agenouilla près de la créature et lui caressa la tête. Après quelques instants le dresseur décida de poser la question qu'il avait dans l'esprit depuis qu'il avait trouvé la pokémon.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état hier ? Demanda le dresseur.

La pokémon adopta alors un air triste et terrifié. Elle recula de quelques pas.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, tenta de rassurer le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Et tu peux être certaine qu'avec nous il ne pourra rien t'arriver. Tu peux parler sans la moindre crainte.

La Givrali réfléchit un moment. Lasi comprenait sa peur. Elle avait été à deux doigts de passer les portes de la mort. Aussi forte qu'elle pouvait l'être, ce qu'elle avait subi avait laissé des traces. Le dresseur lui laissa tout le temps qu'elle souhaitait pour réfléchir. Finalement elle accepta.

 _-Je vais tout vous raconter,_ répondit la pokémon dont la voix résonnait dans l'esprit du dresseur. _Je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre de quelqu'un comme vous. Et puis vous possédez une énergie particulière, tout comme les pokémons légendaires._

 _-_ Si le fait de posséder cela me permet d'écouter ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en suis honoré, répondit Lasi.

- _Et puis vous m'avez sauvé, vous ainsi que cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne,_ continua la pokémon. _Je pense que la moindre des choses est de répondre à votre question._

-Je t'écoute, et prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, indiqua Lasi en s'asseyant par terre, sur la neige.

- _Depuis plusieurs années maintenant il y a une meute de Givrali qui vit près du Lac Savoir,_ commença à expliquer la pokémon de type glace. _Nous sommes à peu près une vingtaine de Givralis dans cette meute. Il y a peu de temps, notre chef a disparu du jour au lendemain. Nous avons appris quelques jours plus tard que des humains l'avait capturé. Pas à_ _la manière des dresseurs comme vous. Ils l'avaient attaqué avec d'étranges appareils libérant des arcs électriques et l'avaient enfermé dans une cage. Ils s'en sont pris également à d'autres pokémons dans la région._

Lasi pensa que ceux qui avaient capturé le chef de la meute de Givrali pouvaient être des braconniers, capturant des pokémons pour les revendre au prix fort dans des lieux tenus secrets la plupart du temps. Néanmoins la Givrali avait fait mention d'appareils libérant des arcs électriques. Lasi n'avait vu qu'une seule fois une technologie de ce genre. Et elle était possédait par les membres de l'Ordre de Setralph.

L'Ordre faisait des recherches sur les pendentifs de pouvoirs et le dresseur savait qu'ils étudiaient et menaient des expériences sur de nombreux pokémons, qu'ils soient légendaires ou non. Il y avait fort à parier que le chef des Givralis ait été enlevé par des membres de l'Ordre de Setralph.

Le jeune homme laissa néanmoins continuer la pokémon.

- _Puisque nous étions sans chef, nous avons dû en choisir un,_ continua la Givrali. _Le plus fort d'entre nous a décidé d'endosser cette responsabilité. Cependant il a beau être le plus puissant d'entre nous, il est loin d'avoir les qualités d'un leader._ _Nous avons été plusieurs à nous opposer à cela mais il est devenu colérique et orgueilleux d'un seul coup. Il a décidé de chasser tout ceux qui étaient contre ses directives. J'ai tenté de me rebeller contre lui. Mais il était bien trop fort pour moi. J'ai donc … servie d'exemple. Il m'a malmené jusqu'à me blesser à mort et à me laisser sans m'apporter de soin et en interdisant à qui que ce soit de me soigner si il ne voulait pas connaître le même sort. Les autres ont décidé de ne rien faire._

-Tu as donc été blessé par le soi-disant leader de votre meute car tu t'as été en désaccord avec lui, résuma Lasi.

La Givrali confirma cela d'un geste de la tête. Le récit de la pokémon avait renforcé l'envie du dresseur de se mêler à cette affaire. D'après les dires de la pokémon la meute avait élu domicile aux alentours du lac savoir. En utilisant ses pouvoirs il était donc capable de les retrouver.

Lasi décida de les chercher en laissant son esprit quitter brièvement son corps. Il les trouva en un instant. Ils étaient tous au Nord, non loin du lac savoir. En examinant un peu plus le groupe, le détenteur du pendentif de pouvoirs de Dialga parvint à trouver celui qui semblait être le nouveau « leader » de la meute. Lasi était parvenu à le trouver car il s'agissait du pokémon du groupe qui était le plus puissant d'entre eux.

Ayant récupéré les informations dont il avait besoin, l'esprit de Lasi regagna le corps du dresseur.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Lasi à la Givrali.

- _C'est à dire ?_ Questionna la pokémon.

-Je compte aller rendre visite au chef de votre meute, indiqua l'humain. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ou rester ici ?

La pokémon de type glace hésita. L'attaque qu'elle avait subi lui avait laissé un traumatisme. Lasi en était conscient et il n'avait pas l'intention de la pousser à affronter ce traumatisme aussitôt. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment la réponse de la pokémon qui prit finalement sa décision après de longues secondes :

- _Je viens avec vous_ , répondit la Givrali.

-Bien.

Lasi se releva et il commença à se diriger vers le Nord. La pokémon le suivit.

-Si tu as besoin de prendre un moment pour t'arrêter fais le moi savoir, indiqua le dresseur. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Elle fit un signe pour dire qu'elle avait compris. Cependant elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais la présence du dresseur à ses côtés lui donnait le courage et la force d'avancer. Elle pensa qu'il devait certainement s'agir de l'aura qui se dégageait de lui : une aura unique, semblable à celle des pokémons légendaires, et faisant ressentir un immense pouvoir. La pokémon n'avait aucun doute lorsqu'elle affirma pour elle même que ce dresseur là était un être unique au monde et qu'il accomplirait de grandes choses.

-[]-

Le dresseur et la pokémon marchèrent pendant près de vingt minutes. A plusieurs reprises Lasi s'était assuré que celle qui l'accompagnait allait bien mais tout allait bien pour elle et à aucun moment ils ne s'arrêtèrent. Cela surpris beaucoup le dresseur qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la pokémon parvienne à avancer avec autant de courage. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient il ne sentait nullement la tension monter dans l'esprit de la pokémon. Cela le rassurait de voir que la pokémon ne se mettait pas à paniquer.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clairière, à une centaine de mètres de la rive Nord du lac savoir. Un groupe de Givrali avait élu domicile ici. La plupart d'entre eux dormaient encore quand Lasi et Givrali étaient partis du campement mais ils s'étaient tous réveillés un par un au fur et à mesure qu'ils sentaient l'approche du détenteur de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

Quand Lasi et Givrali arrivèrent, tous les Givralis s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant l'humain. Une certaine tension sembla s'élever dans la zone. Lasi s'inclina face aux différents Givrali puis il haussa finalement la voix.

-Je suis venu voir votre chef, prononça le dresseur d'une voix forte.

Un Givrali se détacha du groupe et s'avança un peu. Lasi avait reconnu le pokémon qu'il avait identifié comme étant sans aucun doute le nouveau chef de la meute.

- _Que nous vaut votre visite ?_ Demanda le chef.

-Je suis accompagné par cette Givrali que nous avons pu sauver, mes compagnons et moi-même hier soir, répondit l'humain. Si nous n'étions pas intervenus elle serait probablement morte actuellement.

Un sentiment de crainte commença à gagner les différents Givralis. Seuls la Givrali qui accompagnait Lasi et le chef ne semblaient pas être atteint par cette sensation.

-Pouvez-vous me confirmer que vous êtes bien celui qui a provoqué les blessures à cette Givrali ? Demanda finalement l'homme.

- _C'est effectivement moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état,_ répondit le chef. _Et avant que vous le demandiez j'ai également ordonné à ce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne la soigne._

-Merci pour votre honnêteté, indiqua le dresseur. Cela m'évite une prise de tête inutile.

Lasi fit un pas en avant augmentant le sentiment de crainte chez les Givralis déjà atteint par l'émotion. Néanmoins personne n'osa bouger.

-Cependant vous comprenez que je ne peux laisser cet acte impuni comme si il ne s'était rien passé, poursuivit le jeune dresseur. En tant que détenteur de pendentif de pouvoirs et gardien des Archives du Temps il en est de mon devoir.

Le jeune homme tendit une main vers l'avant puis il fit apparaître une lame de glace dans sa main.

-Je vous défie dans un duel, provoqua le jeune homme.

- _Je ne pense pas avoir le pouvoir de remporter un tel duel,_ avoua le Givrali.

-Le duel que je vous propose se terminera dès que l'un d'entre nous sera parvenu à porter un coup à son adversaire, continua Lasi sans prendre en considération l'avis du chef. Si vous parvenez à triompher, cela montrera à tous ici présent que vous êtes suffisamment puissant pour tous les protéger. Si vous échouez, cela vous servira de leçon pour ce que vous avez fait. Dans tous les cas ce duel sera votre punition pour ce que vous avez fait.

Lasi se mit en position pour commencer le duel.

-Si vous décidez de vous défiler, alors vous n'avez pas les qualités requises pour être un véritable chef, provoqua Lasi.

Lasi ne pensait pas vraiment cela mais il voulait faire agir son adversaire. Le dresseur frappa le sol avec sa lame de glace. Un son strident résonna dans les alentours. Lasi attendit la réaction du chef de la meute. Le pokémon hésitait. D'un côté il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre le porteur de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait se permettre de décliner le défi. Finalement le chef de la meute décida de se battre. Il se mit en position pour se préparer à se battre.

-Bien, reprit Lasi. Je vous laisse commencer.

Le dresseur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le Givrali adverse émit un grognement puis il décida de passer immédiatement à l'attaque en lançant une attaque laser glace. Le laser se déplaça extrêmement rapidement vers Lasi mais le dresseur ne s'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Il fit un geste avec la lame de glace dans les airs et le laser fut tranché en deux. Les deux morceaux frappèrent des troncs d'arbres bien plus loin derrière l'humain.

Le Givrali mâle fonça sur Lasi en utilisant vive-attaque et dès lorsqu'il fut arrivé à proximité de l'humain il arrêta sa vive-attaque pour faire apparaître deux gigantesques crocs de glace avec lesquels il tenta d'attaquer l'humain. Ce dernier laissa le pokémon glace s'approcher puis au dernier moment de sa main libre il frappa son adversaire du poing. Il y eut une détonation et le pokémon glace fut expulsé et se retrouva en un instant contre un arbre plus loin.

-Le duel est terminé, indiqua Lasi en s'approchant de son adversaire de courte durée.

Malgré le puissant choc qu'il avait reçu, le pokémon de type glace n'avait aucune blessure, apparente ou ressenti. Le Givrali n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer hormis que l'humain lui avait porté un coup qui l'avait expulsé.

Lasi arriva près de l'auto-proclamé chef de la meute de Givrali. Tout autour, les pokémons avaient le regard rivé sur le dresseur, à la fois terrifiés et impressionnés par les aptitudes du détenteur du pouvoir de Dialga. Seule la Givrali qui était venue avec le dresseur éprouvait une autre sensation : celle d'une satisfaction face à la leçon que venait de recevoir celui qui l'avait attaqué. La pokémon ne semblait même pas surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Lasi au chef.

Le Givrali ne répondit rien et se releva. Le fait que l'humain vienne s'inquiéter pour lui après le coup qu'il avait reçu avait entaché sa fierté. C'était justement ce qu'avait voulu provoquer Lasi. Si le dresseur ne s'était pas retenu, un large sourire de satisfaction serait apparu sur son visage.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, continua l'humain. J'espère que vous avez bien remarqué la puissance qui nous différencie. Non pas que je doute que vous le saviez déjà avant notre duel mais cela vous aura permis de voir ce que je suis capable de faire.

Lasi se tourna vers les autres Givrali présent ici. Ils n'osaient plus bouger et fixaient intensément l'humain.

-J'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé à votre ancien chef, indiqua le jeune homme. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider.

Le dresseur mit ses genoux au sol.

-Il est fort probable qu'à cette heure-ci votre ancien chef soit malencontreusement décédé, continua-t-il.

Il baissa la tête vers le sol, les mains et s'inclina face aux Givralis.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses de ne pas avoir pu vous aider avant, finit-il.

Le dresseur s'était incliné devant les autres Givrali. Il fallut quelques instants aux pokémons pour réaliser ce qu'était en train de faire l'humain. Les Givralis commencèrent à s'approcher de l'humain petit à petit.

-Il vous reste néanmoins un problème à régler ici, reprit le dresseur. Votre meute a besoin d'un chef pas vrai ?

Les Givrali firent tous un signe de la tête pour confirmer cela.

-Cependant votre chef actuel ne peut prétendre à ce rôle, indiqua Lasi. Il est le plus puissant d'entre vous mais il n'a pas la sagesse requise pour.

L'humain se mit à jauger rapidement du regard les autres Givralis. Il essayait de déceler parmi eux celui qui aurait le plus les compétences requises. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur l'un d'entre eux. Le Givrali n'était pas très fort, et faisait certainement parti des plus faibles de la meute mais Lasi sentait qu'il possédait les qualités requises. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Je pense que vous ferez un bon chef de meute, indiqua Lasi. Cependant tout seul vous n'arriverez à rien. C'est pour ça …

Lasi se tourna vers le Givrali qu'il avait combattu. L'humain venait d'avoir une idée.

-Vous allez l'aider avec votre force, indiqua Lasi à l'ancien chef.

- _Et si je refuse de l'aider ?_ Rétorqua le pokémon. _Rien ne dit qu'une fois que vous serez parti j'accepterais de me plier à votre volonté._

 _-_ Vous marquez un point, répondit Lasi. Cependant si je vous ordonne de suivre cette instruction en vous menaçant de revenir, cela vous aidera-t-il à accepter ? Vous savez, il suffit que l'un d'entre eux ne se plaigne et tôt ou tard j'apprendrais ce qu'il se passe. Et si j'apprends cela, je pense que cette fois-ci vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi bien.

Le jeune homme venait de terminer sa phrase en adressant un regard glacial à l'ancien chef. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson de terreur et se retrouva paralysé pendant un instant. A aucun moment Lasi ne pensa réellement intervenir une nouvelle fois. Il était néanmoins conscient qu'en jouant là dessus il parviendrait à instaurer une certaine peur dans l'esprit du soi disant chef.

-Est-ce que cela vous convient-il tous ? Demanda Lasi aux autres Givralis.

Les Givralis n'étaient pas enthousiastes à l'idée de devoir faire confiance à leur ancien chef pour les aider. Cependant ils savaient tous que la force de ce dernier leur serait utile. Ils décidèrent d'accepter cela malgré tout.

-Si jamais vous avez un problème faites le partager aux autres pokémons de la région, indiqua Lasi. Et si tous se passe bien je devrais le recevoir en peu de temps. Dès que j'aurais reçu votre message je reviendrais ici et je ferais en sorte que tout soit réglé.

Les Givralis présents le remercièrent pour cela. Lasi caressa un peu chacun des pokémons de type glace puis quelques minutes plus tard il reçut un message télépathique. Il s'agissait de Leila.

- _C'est plus fort que toi,_ le réprimanda-t-elle en soupirant. _Tu veux que je vienne ?_

 _-Non c'est bon, je vais bientôt revenir_ , répondit Lasi par télépathie.

Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau la meute de Givrali puis il leur annonça son départ avant de les saluer. Puis le dresseur partit.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette ne partit néanmoins pas seul. La Givrali qu'il avait aidée la veille l'avait rejoint.

A partir du moment où Lasi était arrivé dans la clairière des Givralis, la pokémon de type glace avait été émerveillé par le jeune homme. Elle l'avait trouvé admirable, juste et respectable. Une idée avait alors germé dans l'esprit de la pokémon.

-Tu as donc décidé de me suivre ? Comprit Lasi.

- _Si vous voulez bien m'accepter à vos côtés,_ répondit la pokémon.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du dresseur qui s'accroupit pour être au niveau de la pokémon. Il s'amusa à lui caresser le dessus de la tête avant de lui répondre.

-Bien entendu que tu peux venir, répondit Lasi. Mais je te préviens, mon voyage est loin d'être une promenade de santé. Il y aura de nombreux affrontements et nous aurons à surmonter de nombreux dangers.

- _A vos côtés j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait nous arriver,_ répondit la Givrali avec franchise.

Lasi ne put s'empêcher de penser que ceci était faux mais il était néanmoins ravi du compliment.

-Et bien j'accepte que tu me suives dans mon voyage, accepta Lasi. Tu as un nom ?

Un dresseur était capable de donner un nom à ses pokémons afin de les différencier des autres pokémons. Lasi n'avait jamais été intéressé par l'idée de donner un surnom à ses pokémons même si cela permettait de renforcer le lien entre le dresseur. Cependant il arrivait que certains pokémons sauvages aient déjà un nom.

- _Ederys_ , répondit la Givrali. _Mes parents m'ont donné ce nom à ma naissance._

-Ravie de t'avoir avec moi pour ce voyage Ederys, répondit Lasi.

- _Heureuse de voyager avec vous Lasi,_ dit la Givrali.

L'humain et la pokémon reprirent la route vers le campement.

Là-bas, Leila, Emy et Len les attendaient. Lasi leur expliqua ce qu'il avait fait et qu'Ederys faisait parti de leur voyage à présent. Après cela le groupe se remit en route pour Frimapic.


	17. Chapitre 16 - A bout de forces

Le groupe était finalement arrivé à Frimapic la veille en début d'après midi. Aussitôt arrivés les dresseurs s'étaient dirigés vers le centre pokémon afin de louer des chambres pour la durée de leur séjour. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'occuper de la location des chambres, la voix provenant d'un écran de télévision retint leur attention. La voix était celle d'un présentateur d'un journal et avec une voix quelque peu inquiète il venait d'annoncer quelque chose.

-De par le monde des milliers de personnes ont disparu au cours des derniers mois, annonça-t-il. Dans un communiqué du Président de la Fédération Ranger, la fédération travaille actuellement sur ces disparitions. Ces disparitions seraient l'œuvre d'un groupe de malfaiteurs ayant pour nom l'Ordre de Setralph. Cette organisation avait déjà provoqué une attaque lors d'un direct d'une interview à Féli-Cité dans la région de Sinnoh il y a quelques semaines de cela. Nous n'avons pas d'autres informations les concernant mais le Président de la Fédération Ranger demande également à tous de redoubler de vigilance en ayant ajouté, je cite, qu'il faut se tenir prêt à devoir faire face à une terrible menace durant les prochains mois, voire les prochaines années.

Len, Emy et Leila regardèrent Lasi en apprenant la nouvelle. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette décida de ne pas réagir. Lui était déjà au courant depuis un moment déjà, tout comme Leila. Si le Président de la Fédération Ranger avait décidé de rendre public l'existence de l'Ordre de Setralph alors il n'avait rien à redire. Tant que l'existence des pendentifs de pouvoirs était gardée secrète aux yeux de tous, le garçon n'avait rien à redire. Le groupe décida de ne pas parler de cette nouvelle. Une fois les chambres louées, Lasi parti se reposer juste après afin d'essayer de reprendre des forces.

Avant d'arrivé à Frimapic, les quatre dresseurs avaient convenu de leur programme dans cette ville. Le jour de leur arrivée ils se reposeraient afin de permettre à Lasi de récupérer de leur voyage tout en essayant de prendre des forces supplémentaires pour la suite de leur voyage. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Lasi et Leila tenteraient d'affronter le champion de l'arène de Frimapic. Et le surlendemain, Len tenterait de triompher de l'épreuve du PokéAdventure qui se déroulait dans la ville. Après cela le groupe partirait en direction de Voilaroc, une ville se trouvant non loin de Célestia dans laquelle se trouvait une arène. Cependant afin d'aller à Voilaroc le groupe allait devoir reprendre le chemin qu'ils avaient pris depuis Célestia pour arriver à Frimapic. La route allait être encore longue pour atteindre Voilaroc et c'était pour cette raison que les quatre dresseurs avait tenu à ce que Lasi puisse se reposer un peu.

Si tout se passait bien pour Lasi, Leila et Len dans leurs participations aux matchs d'arène et aux épreuves du PokéAdventure, une fois arrivé à Voilaroc, le voyage à Sinnoh entamerait bientôt sa fin. Après l'arène de Voilaroc Lasi et Leila auraient deux arènes où livrer un match : une à Verchamps et une à Rivamar. Les deux villes n'étaient pas très loin l'une d'entre elles de Voilaroc. La plus grosse partie de leur voyage à Sinnoh serait donc d'ici peu derrière eux. Une fois que Lasi et Leila auraient gagné leurs matchs d'arène à Voilaroc, Verchamps et Rivamar le groupe n'aurait qu'à se diriger vers l'île où se déroulerait le championnat du PokéAdventure. Là-bas Len et Emy participeraient au championnat pendant que Lasi et Leila pourraient se reposer. Lasi avait hâte d'arriver à ce moment là pour se reposer pleinement.

Le lendemain, Lasi, Leila, Emy et Len étaient donc à l'arène de Frimapic. Le climat hivernal de la ville avait fait que l'arène de cette ville soit spécialisée dans les pokémons de type glace ce qui ne déplaisait pas à sa championne d'arène Gladys. Cette dernière avait choisi d'affronter tous les dresseurs qui souhaitaient l'affronter dans des matchs double à deux pokémons. Les dresseurs devaient donc choisir deux pokémons pour le match et s'y contenter.

Cette décision arrangea Lasi qui voulait juste finir son match d'arène aussi vite que possible afin de retourner se reposer. D'ailleurs il demanda à Leila qu'il passe son match en premier afin d'être plus rapidement délaissé de cela. La jeune femme avait accepté et Lasi s'était donc retrouvé à être le premier dresseur de la journée à combattre la championne d'arène.

Lasi était donc sur sa partie de terrain dédié tandis que son adversaire, Gladys, la championne de Frimapic était à l'opposé du terrain. Lasi avait déjà choisi ses partenaires de combat pour ce duel. Il avait choisi de ne pas utiliser Ederys, la Givrali qui avait rejoint son équipe peu de temps auparavant. Après les blessures qu'elle avait subi, Lasi avait décidé de ne pas la faire combattre avant un long moment. Même si la pokémon avait été soigné grâce aux pouvoirs de Leila il préférait ménager la pokémon de type glace.

Lasi choisit donc Lucario et Gallame pour ce combat tandis que Gladys, elle, choisit d'utiliser un Givrali et un Dimoret. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et finalement l'arbitre déclara le début du combat.

-Gallame téléport et Lucario vitesse extrême ! Ordonna Lasi tout en déclenchant la méga-évolution du pokémon loup.

-Givrali prépare toi à utiliser abri et Dimoret prépare toi à utiliser tranche-nuit, indiqua la championne d'arène.

Lucario n'attendit pas que la méga-évolution est fait effet pour commencer à s'élancer. Il traversa tout le terrain en un instant et alors qu'il arrivait face au Givrali de la championne qui venait tout juste de dresser le bouclier bleu d'abri pour se protéger, Lucario avait adopté sa forme méga-évoluée. Le pokémon tenta de frapper le bouclier avec une attaque forte-paume mais abri protégea son adversaire.

Gallame de son côté avait disparu aussitôt qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de son dresseur. Il était réapparu un instant plus tard derrière Dimoret et tenta de frapper le pokémon avec une attaque taillade. Le pokémon de la championne ne se laissa néanmoins pas faire et bloqua les deux lames du pokémon psy avec de longues griffes d'ombres. Les deux pokémons s'affrontèrent quelques instants mais voyant qu'aucun des deux ne prendrait le dessus, Gallame décida de disparaître de nouveau pour tenter une autre offensive.

Lucario cessa son attaque forte-paume et au même moment Givrali fit disparaître abri avant de lancer une attaque laser glace. Le pokémon de Lasi n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le rayon qui le repoussa de plusieurs mètres. L'un de ses bras se retrouva également entouré de glace.

Gallame profita de cette occasion pour apparaître derrière Givrali afin de lui porter une attaque coupe psycho. Givrali étant occupé à attaquer Lucario et Dimoret n'étant pas suffisamment rapide pour approcher, le pokémon de Lasi parvint à toucher son adversaire. Les deux lames éjectèrent le pokémon glace quelques mètres plus loin.

Dimoret fonça vers Gallame pour tenter de lui porter une attaque tranche-nuit afin de se venger du coup que le pokémon de Lasi avait fait subir à son coéquipier. Cependant au dernier moment Gallame utilisa sa capacité téléport pour éviter le coup de son adversaire et il réapparut près de Lucario.

Ce dernier fit jaillir son aura tout autour de son corps et après quelques instants il parvint à détruire les morceaux de glace qui l'empêchait de bouger totalement son bras. La technique qu'il utilisa à ce moment là pour détruire la glace était assez semblable à celle qu'il utilisait quand il souhaitait utiliser aurasphère. Cependant l'aura offensive que le pokémon générait lui permettait seulement d'agir sur les choses qui étaient en contact avec son corps.

-On y retourne, indiqua Lasi. Lucario lance aurasphère et Gallame utilise téléport de nouveau !

-Utilisez vent glacé ! Ordonna la championne à ses deux pokémons.

Givrali et Dimoret soufflèrent un vent glacé en direction de Lucario et Gallame. Néanmoins ce dernier disparut aussitôt, évitant ainsi d'être pris dans le souffle de glace. Lucario généra rapidement une sphère d'aura entre ses mains et il l'envoya vers Givrali tout en résistant autant que possible à la double attaque de type glace. L'aurasphère décolla en un instant et frappa sa cible en explosant. Le Givrali fut désorienté et arrêta immédiatement son attaque.

Gallame réapparut juste à côté du pokémon de la championne et il en profita pour le frapper avec coupe psycho. Ses lames furent entourées d'une aura rose tandis qu'elles frappèrent son adversaire qui fut de nouveau projeté.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître de nouveau pour attaquer de nouveau Givrali, le Dimoret de Galys frappa Gallame avec une attaque tranche-nuit. Les griffes du pokémon de la championne devinrent bien plus longue et frappèrent Gallame qui, pris par surprise, ne put bloquer l'attaque. Il reçut le coup de plein fouet dans le dos. Néanmoins malgré l'attaque que venait de porter le pokémon sur Gallame, Lasi y trouva un avantage. Grâce au talent cœur noble que possédait le pokémon psy, celui-ci voyait sa puissance augmentait à chaque fois qu'il était touché par une attaque de type ténèbres. Ainsi ses attaques feraient à présent plus de dégâts. Ce talent était néanmoins rare chez les Gallames et si Galys avait décidé de donner cet ordre à son pokémon, elle ne devait pas se douter que le pokémon de Lasi possède ce talent.

Gallame se retourna et tenta de frapper son agresseur avec une attaque casse brique. Il brandit une de ses lames vers le haut et l'abaissa rapidement sur Dimoret. Ce dernier tenta de se protéger en mettant ses bras en croix et en utilisant aéropique. Cependant l'attaque de Gallame passa au travers de la défense du pokémon de la championne sans rencontrer de résistance.

De son côté Lucario fonça vers Dimoret avec vitesse extrême afin d'aider son coéquipier. Il arriva en un instant à côté de Dimoret qui venait de subir l'attaque casse brique et il frappa immédiatement l'adversaire avec sa paume. Le choc reçu par Dimoret par l'attaque forte-paume fut suffisamment puissant pour le soulever et l'expulser. En un instant le pokémon traversa la moitié du terrain avant de percuter le sol.

-Utilisez tempête de glace ! Demanda Gladys voyant que la victoire lui échappait peu à peu.

Dimoret se releva difficilement mais une fois debout il poussa un hurlement tandis qu'une onde de choc s'échappa de son corps. Un autre hurlement se fit entendre de l'autre côté du terrain. Il provenait de Givrali qui laissa échapper une onde de choc également.

D'un coup la température chuta lourdement sur le terrain et une tornade de neige apparut là où se trouvaient Lucario et Gallame. Le pokémon loup dressa immédiatement un bouclier bleu autour de lui et de Gallame afin de les protéger.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et la tornade ne faiblit pas un seul instant tandis que le bouclier de protection de Lucario se brisa finalement. Lucario et Gallame se retrouvèrent face à la température glaciale de la tornade dans laquelle se formaient des pics de glace qui les frappèrent.

-Gallame utilise téléport ! Ordonna Lasi.

Gallame suivit immédiatement l'ordre de son dresseur, laissant Lucario seul dans la tornade. Le pokémon loup continua d'esquiver aussi bien qu'il put les pics de glace tandis que des morceaux de glace commencèrent à le recouvrir.

Gallame réapparut en dehors de la tornade et il se téléporta immédiatement à côté de Givrali. Il leva de nouveau une de ses lames pour tenter de frapper le pokémon avec une attaque casse-brique. Givrali était concentré dans le maintien de la tornade de neige et il n'allait pas pouvoir contrer l'attaque de Gallame. Au même moment la voix de la championne retentit.

-Givrali lance esprit de glace ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Alors que Gallame allait atteindre son adversaire, une forme de glace se détacha de Givrali et fondit sur Gallame. Ce dernier recula pour éviter l'apparition qui tenta de le mordre. Gallame repoussa l'invocation avec ses lames en utilisant casse-brique.

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre dans l'arène. Il ne provenait pas de Givrali, ni de Dimoret. Le cri provenait du centre de la tornade. Il s'agissait du cri de Lucario. Une onde de choc se dégagea du centre de la tornade et balaya tout le terrain. Il y eut une détonation et Lucario se retrouva face à Dimoret et il le frappa de nouveau avec forte-paume. Dimoret n'eut pas le temps de riposter et il prit de nouveau le puissant coup qui l'éjecta de nouveau. La tornade disparut aussitôt dévoilant de la glace au sol là où elle se trouvait auparavant.

Le corps de Lucario était entouré d'une aura bleu mais cette dernière s'estompa aussitôt. Lasi comprit que Lucario avait dû utiliser le pouvoir de l'aura pour amplifier sa puissance pendant un instant pour réussir à sortir de la tornade.

Le dresseur s'apprêtait à donner les prochains ordres à ses pokémons quand le temps s'arrêta autour de lui. Lasi ne fut pas surpris de ce qu'il se passa. Soudain il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, près de l'endroit où se trouvait son pendentif de pouvoirs. Des particules noires commencèrent à apparaître sur sa poitrine et petit à petit son corps fut recouvert par ses particules. Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. La douleur et les particules disparurent et le temps se remit en marche. Lasi sentit son corps s'affaisser mais il se retint de tomber juste à temps. Tout le monde remarqua cela et Gladys demanda à Lasi si il voulait que le match s'arrête. Lasi reprit son souffle et indiqua qu'il continuait. La fatigue du dresseur avait atteint un niveau extrême en un instant.

-Lucario, Gallame, revenez par ici ! Demanda alors Lasi.

Lasi avait pour idée d'en finir rapidement avec ce match. Lucario et Gallame revinrent devant Lasi.

-Lucario protège Gallame et toi Gallame prépare lames infinies, indiqua Lasi.

Gallame ferma les yeux et mit ses bras le long de son corps. Une aura blanche commença à apparaître autour de lui. Lucario se mit devant son compagnon de combat et se tint prêt à le défendre. La championne ne comprit pas ce que Gallame était en train de préparer et elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle ordonna à Dimoret et à Givrali d'attaquer avec vent glacé.

Lucario fit apparaître immédiatement le bouclier de protection. Le pokémon loup puisa dans toutes ses forces pour maintenir le bouclier jusqu'à ce que Gallame soit prêt.

Une vingtaine de secondes s'écoulèrent et finalement l'aura blanche entourant Gallame disparut. Puis le pokémon disparut à son tour. Lucario utilisa vitesse extrême pour se décaler et échapper ainsi à vent glacé.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents purent alors voir ce que Gallame avait préparé. Le pokémon psy apparut face à Givrali et le frappa avec l'une de ses lames qui était entourée d'une lueur rose tandis que l'autre était entourée d'une lueur marron. Aussitôt le coup fut-il porté que Gallame disparut pour réapparaître à côté de Givrali.

Gallame réitéra l'opération cinq fois avant que Givrali ne tombe finalement hors combat. Néanmoins l'attaque du pokémon ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il apparut aux côtés de Dimoret et le frappa à l'aide de la lame marron quatre fois. Puis il réapparut là où il avait préparé son attaque. Il tomba à genoux et chercha à reprendre son souffle.

Dimoret n'était pas hors combat encore. Lucario arriva en un instant face à son adversaire et il le frappa avec forte-paume. Le pokémon de la championne fut éjecté une fois de plus et percuta violemment un mur de l'arène. Il tomba au sol K.O.

-Givrali et Dimoret sont hors combat, signala l'arbitre. Lasi remporte le match.

Lasi murmura un félicitations à ses pokémons avant de les rappeler dans leurs pokéballs et de partir en direction des gradins en titubant. Cependant tous voyaient à quel point il était fatigué. Il peinait à rester debout et Leila alla l'aider à arriver jusqu'aux gradins. Le dresseur murmura un vague remerciement à Leila.

-Reposes toi maintenant, indiqua Leila inquiète.

Pour tous sauf Lasi, le dresseur était passé d'un état à peu près normal malgré sa fatigue à un état d'extrême fatigue en un instant. Leila espérait que ce qui provoquait cela chez le jeune homme disparaîtrait bientôt. Elle s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel il pourrait être plus tard durant leur voyage.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, lui demanda Lasi. Et vas faire ton match. Je vais me reposer. Par contre je ne te promets pas de rester attentif à tout ton match.

Leila soupira et décida de laisser le jeune homme avant de prendre place sur le terrain malgré son inquiétude. La championne et l'arbitre s'inquiétèrent un peu pour Lasi mais Leila leur expliqua qu'il irait mieux après un peu de repos.

La dresseuse de la région de Riverte dévoila ses deux pokémons pour son match d'arène : Goupelin et Absol. La championne Gladys quant à elle avait choisi un Momartik et un Mammochon. L'arbitre attendit quelques secondes avant de déclarer que le match pouvait commencer.

Mammochon fit apparaître des nuages noirs au-dessus du terrain et des grêlons commencèrent à se former avant de tomber. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Goupelin tandit sa baguette de feu vers les nuages et un orbe rouge décolla de la baguette. L'orbe fit disparaître les nuages empêchant ainsi la championne d'utiliser la capacité grêle pour affaiblir les pokémons de Leila.

Une balle d'ombre apparut devant Momartik et décolla en direction de Goupelin. Absol se mit sur le chemin de la sphère et elle fit apparaître un bouclier bleu permettant de détruire l'attaque du pokémon de la championne.

Juste après Leila déclencha la méga-évolution d'Absol. Un instant plus tard la pokémon sortit de la sphère étant apparue par l'activation d'une méga-évolution et commença sa course pour se diriger vers Momartik. Le Mammochon adverse généra un blizzard afin de stopper la course d'Absol mais les flammes de Goupelin vinrent aider Absol à s'approcher. Momartik aida également son coéquipier à tenter de repousser la pokémon de Leila en créant un blizzard également. Le souffle de glace redoubla de puissance et les flammes qui aidaient jusque là Absol à s'approcher commencèrent à manquer de puissance.

Alors qu'Absol allait se faire absorber dans le souffle de glace, la pokémon décida de faire un bond et de passer par dessus le souffle de glace. La pokémon se retrouva au dessus du terrain. Sa corne fut alors entourée d'une aura noire et l'instant d'après la corne frappa de toutes ses forces Momartik. Le pokémon de la championne fut repoussé par une puissante force, la faisant percuter l'un des murs de l'arène. Après le choc, Momartik n'était pas inconscient mais l'attaque l'avait pas mal affaibli.

Mammochon profita de la proximité d'Absol pour l'attaquer. Il percuta la pokémon méga-évoluée et l'envoya dans les airs. Juste après cela Mammochon tenta de toucher la pokémon avec un laser glace. Le rayon de givre toucha Absol et de la glace se forma sur son corps.

-Goupelin déflagration !

La pokémon de type feu profita du fait que ses adversaires soient occupés pour mener une offensive. Elle dirigea un puissant jet de flammes sur Mammochon. Les flammes touchèrent le pokémon qui n'apprécia pas la haute température provenant des flammes.

Momartik décida d'attaquer Goupelin à son tour en réessayant d'utiliser ball'ombre. La pokémon de type feu dressa immédiatement un bouclier bleu pour se protéger de l'attaque. Le bouclier protégea juste à temps la pokémon de l'attaque. Mais la pokémon ne remarqua alors pas que Mammochon s'était approché d'elle extrêmement rapidement. Le pokémon de la championne percuta violemment son adversaire et l'envoya dans les airs.

Goupelin atterrit sur le sol durement, non loin d'Absol qui venait de se relever. Momartik disparut alors pour réapparaître sur Mammochon. Le mammouth se cambra un instant avant de reposer lourdement ses pattes avant sur le sol. Une onde de choc parcourut tout le terrain qui se mit à trembler et à se disloquer. Absol eut à peine le temps de dresser son bouclier d'abri pour se protéger. Si elle avait eu quelques secondes de plus, elle aurait pu l'utiliser pour protéger sa partenaire mais elle n'y était pas parvenue.

Goupelin étant de type feu, l'attaque de type sol lui fit plus de dégâts qu'elle aurait fait sur Absol. Néanmoins il en fallait plus pour mettre la pokémon hors combat. Elle se releva et tendit son bâton en direction de ses deux adversaires. Une aura rouge entoura son bâton pendant quelques instants. Lorsque la lueur s'éteignit, le sol trembla un peu du côté de Mammochon et Momartik. Puis soudain des flammes s'échappèrent du sol tout autour des deux pokémons. Les flammes les retenaient prisonniers.

Cependant la championne Gladys et ses pokémons ne se laissèrent pas faire. Elle ordonna à ses deux pokémons d'utiliser blizzard afin de contrer la chaleur des flammes. Les deux pokémons se mirent immédiatement à générer le puissant souffle de glace tout autour d'eux. Pendant quelques instants les flammes et le blizzard s'affrontèrent en ne laissant aucun l'emporter. Finalement le choc des deux attaques produisit une onde de choc qui fit taire les flammes et le blizzard.

Absol profita de l'opportunité pour foncer sur ses adversaires. Elle s'approcha aussi vite qu'elle put et une fois à portée elle frappa les deux pokémons de la championne avec sa corne qui brilla d'une lumière noire pendant un instant.

Mammochon poussa un hurlement et une boule de neige apparut au-dessus de lui dans les airs. La boule éclata alors en plusieurs morceaux qui tentèrent de frapper Absol. La pokémon ténèbres esquiva autant bien que mal l'attaque du mammouth. Momartik profita du fait que la pokémon soit déjà occupée pour l'attaquer avec un laser de glace. Le laser toucha Absol et immédiatement une épaisse couche de glace recouvrit le côté gauche de son corps ainsi qu'une partie du sol. La pokémon était piégée. Elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper tant qu'elle serait collé à la glace.

Gladys et ses pokémons profitèrent du moment pour agir. Momartik lança un nouveau laser glace sur Absol la recouvrant un peu plus de glace tandis que Mammochon généra un blizzard. Absol était en mauvaise posture. Leila devait trouver rapidement une solution sinon sa pokémon finirait hors combat dans quelques instants. Sa seule solution était d'utiliser Goupelin.

La pokémon de type feu s'approcha de ses adversaires. Des flammes se mirent à envelopper la pokémon qui tendit son bâton vers Mammochon et Momartik. Les flammes qui l'enveloppaient partir en direction des deux adversaires et de nouvelles flammes jaillirent du bâton.

Pris au dépourvu, Mammochon et Momartik n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger des flammes de Goupelin. L'attaque surprise les fit arrêter immédiatement leurs attaques sur Absol. Cette dernière en profita pour essayer de se libérer de la glace en crachant un jet de flammes.

Les deux pokémons de Gladys se mirent à utiliser blizzard en direction de Goupelin afin de contrer ses flammes. Une fois de plus les flammes et le souffle de glace s'affrontèrent sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage. Goupelin créa alors une boule de feu qu'elle envoya voler par dessus ses adversaires. La boule de feu arriva alors sur Absol en explosant. La pokémon de ténèbres essaya de s'échapper de la glace qui l'emprisonnait et elle y parvint.

Aussitôt sortie, elle décida de repartir à l'offensive. Goupelin maintenait ses jets de flammes, Mammochon et Momartik quant à eux contraient les flammes avec blizzard. Absol avait le champ libre pour agir. La pokémon libéra une onde de choc et sa corne fut couverte d'une lumière noire tout en s'allongeant. Absol prit un instant pour viser et elle fit un coup de corne dans les airs en direction de ses deux adversaires. Un portail noir apparut devant la pokémon et des mains noirs en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les deux adversaires. Les mains s'agrippèrent aux deux pokémons et une lueur mauve sortit du portail et commença à se propager le long des mains.

Le blizzard perdit un peu de son intensité, permettant ainsi aux flammes de Goupelin de prendre le dessus.

Gladys se mit à réfléchir très rapidement à comment elle pouvait s'en sortir face aux deux attaques. Elle avait pris sa décision alors que les flammes et l'étrange lueur mauve n'étaient plus qu'à un demi-mètre de ses pokémons.

-Mammochon séisme ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Le pokémon sol se cambra de nouveau avant de faire retomber ses lourdes pattes au sol. Une onde de choc parcourut le sol du terrain. Les flammes et la lueur mauve atteignirent les deux pokémons de la championne d'arène en provoquant une puissante explosion. Une épaisse fumée noire apparut sur le terrain empêchant tout le monde de voir ce qu'il advenait des pokémons.

L'arbitre demanda aux dresseurs de ne plus donner d'ordre tant que la visibilité n'était pas revenue. Il fallut attendre deux longues minutes avant que la fumée ne disparaisse dévoilant un terrain dont le sol était dévasté.

La dernière attaque séisme avait fini de détruire le sol du terrain. Goupelin en avait subi les frais et était inconsciente. De l'autre côté du terrain Absol tenait encore debout. Sa corne avait repris sa taille habituelle et la lumière avait disparu. Devant elle à quelques mètres se tenait Mammochon qui était au sol, sur le côté. Le cumul des dommages subis entre les flammes, l'attaque d'Absol et l'explosion avait fini de drainer ses dernières forces. A côté du gigantesque pokémon se trouvait Momartik. Le pokémon glace peinait à tenir encore debout. Il avait pris également beaucoup de dégâts suites aux attaques.

Leila et Gladys rappelèrent leur pokémon inconscient. L'arbitre s'apprêtait alors à indiquer la reprise du match que Gladys l'interrompit.

-Leila, ce fut un très bon combat, dit-elle. Mais je pense que Momartik ne pourra pas faire plus. J'abandonne.

Leila fut surprise par l'annonce de la championne d'arène. Il était rare qu'un champion d'arène décide d'abandonner un combat pokémon. Néanmoins elle se rendit compte de l'état de Momartik. Le pokémon glace était exténué et semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. La championne rappela immédiatement son pokémon dans sa pokéball. L'arbitre déclara alors l'issue du combat. Leila remportait également son match d'arène.

La dresseuse de Riverte rappela son pokémon et son regard se porta sur les gradins. Lasi était assis, la tête vers le bas, les yeux fermés. Il s'était endormi durant le combat. La championne s'approcha de la dresseuse et lui confia deux badges de l'arène de Frimapic : le sien et celui de Lasi. Elle lui donnerait quand il serait réveillé. Leila remercia Gladys puis elle alla rejoindre ses amis. Len et Emy n'avaient pas encore décidé si il fallait réveiller ou non le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Leila décida de prendre une décision. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Lasi.

-Lasi ? l'appela-t-elle.

Le dresseur émit un faible grognement. Leila l'appela une nouvelle fois et ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement. Il leva la tête doucement en direction de la jeune femme.

-Désolé, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Tu penses pouvoir marcher jusqu'au centre ? Demanda Leila. Ou tu veux qu'on te porte ?

-Non c'est bon je devrais pouvoir marcher, dit-il. Avec un peu d'aide par contre.

Leila l'aida à se lever et elle l'aida à tenir debout.

-Commencez à y aller, dit Leila à Len et Emy. Ça va nous prendre un peu de temps pour rentrer.

Emy hésita à laisser Leila et Lasi seuls. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au dresseur Leila pourrait avoir besoin de leur aide.

-Ok, faites attention, répondit Len.

Ce dernier adressa un regard à Emy lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait pensé la même chose mais que tout irait bien. La femme de Johto décida d'accepter cette décision.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lasi et Leila étaient arrivés au centre pokémon. Leur marche avait été lente mais cela avait permis à Lasi de ne pas solliciter trop d'efforts. En voyant l'état du dresseur Leila avait envie d'intervenir pour l'aider. Elle avait déjà proposé depuis plusieurs jours au dresseur de lui donner de l'énergie grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle avait déjà fait cela à Hoenn et cela avait permis à Lasi de reprendre des forces.

Néanmoins Lasi avait refusé. Il disait que cela était dangereux pour elle. L'énergie des ombres de Setralph qu'il avait emmagasiné pourrait contaminer également la dresseuse et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Leila raccompagna Lasi dans sa chambre afin que le jeune homme puisse se reposer. Elle l'aida à s'installer dans son lit et elle resta quelques minutes avec lui. Elle se contenta d'observer son amant s'endormir. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus à l'observer.

Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que le jeune homme était bien endormi elle décida de passer à l'action. Elle posa ses mains au dessus du corps de Lasi et elle laissa s'échapper une lumière rose. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle décida de transférer son énergie à Lasi.

Le pendentif de pouvoir de Lasi se mit à luire d'une lumière cyan tandis que celui de Leila brilla d'une lumière rose. Pendant plusieurs secondes Leila réalisa le procédé.

Le pendentif de Lasi laissa alors s'échapper des particules noirs qui s'approchèrent de Leila. Cette dernière continua le transfert d'énergie. Une particule allait toucher la jeune femme lorsque la voix de Lasi se fit entendre.

-Non, murmura-t-il.

Les particules s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Le jeune homme avait les yeux à moitié ouvert. Il venait de se réveiller. Leila n'arrêta pas le transfert d'énergie pour autant. Leila avait eu l'impression que le « non » de Lasi ne lui était pas adressé. Les particules s'étaient arrêtées et il était probable que cela ait un lien avec l'ordre du dresseur.

Lasi libéra une puissante énergie de son pendentif. La lumière qui entourait le pendentif s'intensifia vivement et les particules d'ombre retournèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur du pendentif. Dès que toutes les particules eurent disparus Lasi fit taire l'énergie provenant de son pendentif.

-Désolé, s'excusa Leila après quelques secondes.

La dresseuse continuait de lui transférer de l'énergie. Le dresseur n'avait encore rien dit donc elle avait continué.

-C'est pas grave, dit Lasi. Je me sens bien mieux déjà. Merci.

Leila continua le transfert d'énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il était inutile d'en donner plus. Si elle en donnait trop elle risquait d'être en manque d'énergie à son tour. Mais l'énergie qu'elle avait donné au dresseur semblait déjà faire effet. Lasi le sentait.

-Si je recommence à manquer d'énergie, je te le dirais, décida Lasi. On essayera de voir si tu peux me donner encore de l'énergie sans que l'ombre de Setralph ne te contamine.

-Les particules avaient l'air de t'écouter, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

-Oui, je ne pensais pas que ça serait le cas, répondit Lasi. Mais il faut croire qu'elles semblent avoir une sorte d'instinct, tout comme les ombres d'où elles proviennent. Elles ont certainement sentit le pouvoir de Sworald.

-Vivement que tout se termine, dit Leila.

-Bientôt, je te le promets, répondit Lasi.

Le dresseur se redressa, s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

-[]-

Après une bonne nuit de repos, et grâce au transfert d'énergie, Lasi avait repris des forces ce qui soulagea tout le groupe. Ce jour-là ils devaient se rendre au stade de la ville qui accueillait les épreuves du PokéAdventure. Len devait s'y rendre pour tenter de remporter sa deuxième épreuve.

Le groupe était sur le chemin lorsque Lasi s'arrêta d'un coup. Après quelques instants il murmura.

-Compris, on arrive.

Lasi remarqua que ses amis s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je viens de recevoir un message d'Arcadia, indiqua le jeune homme. Elle a besoin de nous maintenant Leila.

-Tu viens à peine de récupérer, protesta Len. Ça ne risque pas d'être dur pour toi ?

-Ça devrait aller, répondit Lasi. Et puis Arcadia et Leila seront là si besoin.

Len et Emy se regardèrent inquiets avant de regarder Leila. La dresseuse ne semblait pas inquiète.

-Si Arcadia est avec nous je ne pense pas qu'on risque grand-chose, indiqua Leila. Allons-y Lasi. Len bon courage.

Lasi fit un signe d'encouragement pour Len puis il entraîna Leila avec lui vers le Nord de la ville. Len et Emy attendirent quelques instants avant de décider de reprendre leur chemin vers le stade.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme à Lasi.

-Au temple de Frimapic, répondit Lasi. On va devoir l'aider à récupérer quelque chose.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Le Temple de Frimapic

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lasi et à Leila pour arriver au temple de Frimapic alors que des flocons de neige commençait à tomber sur la ville. Les deux dresseurs ne purent s'empêcher de penser que la chute de neige pouvait altérer le déroulement de l'épreuve du PokéAdventure à laquelle Len devait participer en ce moment même.

Le temple de Frimapic était un bâtiment très ancien fait de pierres grises. Tout autour du temple, des piliers soutenaient le plafond tandis que des murs empêchaient de voir ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur.

En arrivant devant le temple Lasi et Leila purent apercevoir de nombreuses traces de pas, signalant qu'un groupe important de personnes s'étaient dirigés vers le temple. A l'entrée de ce dernier, une femme aux cheveux turquoises et vêtue d'une robe blanche, malgré le froid présent dans cette région de Sinnoh, attendait les deux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Suivez-moi, indiqua Arcadia en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans le temple. On a malheureusement un peu de retard par rapport à l'Ordre.

-L'Ordre est entré ici ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, et ils en ont après la même chose que nous, expliqua la femme des Archives du Temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient en faire ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Leila.

-L'essence de Regigigas, répondit Arcadia. C'est une fraction de son pouvoir dont nous avons besoin pour plus tard. Mais l'Ordre souhaite également se le procurer. Certainement pour créer un pendentif de pouvoirs artificiel.

Lasi se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait pu lire dans un livre parlant des légendes de la région de Sinnoh. Une des légendes portée sur le pokémon légendaire Regigigas, qui une fois qu'il eut terminé d'accomplir sa tâche, plongea dans un profond sommeil au fond d'un trou. Plus tard ce trou fut aménagé pour devenir le temple de Frimapic. Cependant au jour d'aujourd'hui personne n'avait pu prouvé que Regigigas se trouvait encore dans ce temple. Lorsque l'on descendait tout en bas du temple il n'y avait rien d'autres que de grandes salles vides.

Bien entendu si Arcadia estimait que Regigigas se trouvait bien dans ce temple c'est que cela était le cas. Le trio arriva devant un escalier descendant sous terre.

-Regigigas se trouve tout en bas, répondit Arcadia en commençant à descendre l'escalier. Normalement il y avait une porte scellée qui empêchait d'accéder jusqu'à Regigigas. Mais l'Ordre a certainement dû la briser.

-Ils sont peut être même en train de récupérer l'essence actuellement, pensa Leila.

-Je pense qu'ils doivent encore être en train de faire les préparatifs, indiqua la femme des Archives du Temps. Ou alors ils font face à Regigigas. D'ailleurs préparez-vous à devoir faire face à l'Ordre ainsi qu'à Regigigas. Ils sont une vingtaine. Il y a Sedza, Darkrai, huit membres de l'Ordre portant des pendentifs artificiels ainsi que dix ombres de Setralph. Lasi tu devras te charger des ombres en priorité.

-Ok, confirma le jeune homme.

-Leila tu viendras m'aider à contrer Sedza, Darkrai et les huit autres membres, continua Arcadia. Nous devrons également vérifier comment ils veulent s'y prendre pour retirer l'essence de Regigigas. Dès que nous saurons de quoi il s'agit il faudra trouver un moyen de détruire les appareils qui leur permettront de réaliser ça. Dès que cela sera fait ils ne pourront rien faire et devront se replier. Et après ça va se compliquer un peu.

-A cause de Regigigas, comprit Lasi.

-Exact, répondit la femme des Archives du Temps. Le Regigigas qui se trouve au fond du temple fait parti des pokémons légendaires primaux. On ne pourra pas entrer en contact avec lui pour lui expliquer la situation. Dès qu'il nous repérera il nous attaquera. Si jamais nous rattrapons l'Ordre au moment où ils s'en prennent à Regigigas, il faudra faire d'autant plus attention.

-Compris, firent Lasi et Leila d'une même voix.

Le groupe continua de descendre. Les trois personnes commençaient à se préparer à faire face à l'Ordre de Setralph ainsi qu'à Regigigas. Leila décida finalement de poser une question à Arcadia.

-Tu es sûr que Lasi est en état de se battre ? J'ai pu lui redonner de l'énergie hier mais il est peut être encore un peu tôt pour lui de se battre non ?

Arcadia fixa Leila du regard tout en continuant de descendre les escaliers. Finalement la femme des Archives du Temps répondit après quelques instants.

-Ça ira, rassura la femme aux cheveux turquoises. Lasi. Face aux ombres de Setralph vas-y directement à fond. Si tu parviens à bien user tes pouvoirs, cela devrait soulager un peu la charge de ton pendentif de pouvoirs.

Lasi fit un signe pour indiquer qu'il avait bien compris la recommandation. Leila décida de faire confiance à Arcadia pour se rassurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion. L'Ordre de Setralph avait certainement dû utiliser des explosifs pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'antre de Regigigas. L'explosion avait eu lieu non loin de l'endroit où était arrivé le trio. Ils se dépêchèrent afin d'essayer d'arriver jusqu'aux membres de l'Ordre avant que ces derniers n'arrivent devant Regigigas.

-Commencez à déployer les machines, ordonna une voix familière.

Lasi reconnut la voix de Sedza alors que le bas des escaliers était proche. L'Ordre était en train de mettre en place le nécessaire pour extraire l'essence de Regigigas.

-Il est encore endormi donc profitons en, continua Sedza.

Le trio arriva finalement en bas du long escalier. Aussitôt en bas, Arcadia eut le réflexe de dresser un bouclier d'énergie leur permettant d'être protégé par un rayon noir. Le groupe put remarquer qu'il provenait de Darkrai qui avait senti leur présence et avait décidé de préparer une offensive pour pouvoir les attaquer dès qu'ils arriveraient.

-Tssss, maugréa Darkrai.

Arcadia, Lasi et Leila étaient arrivés dans une salle carré dont l'un des murs avait été explosé, permettant ainsi d'accéder à une salle bien plus grande. Le sol des deux salles étaient similaires : de la roche sur laquelle se trouvaient par endroit de larges plaques de glace. Les différents membres de l'Ordre de Setralph étaient déjà en train de passer dans l'autre salle. Du côté de la première salle il ne restait que Darkrai, Sedza et les dix ombres de Setralph.

-Sedza on a un problème ! Avertit Darkrai à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de gêneurs.

La jeune femme se tourna et fut dans un premier temps surprise de voir le groupe qui était arrivé devant elle. Parmi les trois personnes, il y avait une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas : Arcadia. Sedza ne possédait pas de pendentifs de pouvoirs et n'avait pas reçu de pouvoir naturellement mais son intuition lui demandait clairement de faire attention à elle. Elle maîtrisait néanmoins quelque peu l'aura et parvenait à ressentir l'immense énergie qui se dégageait de la femme aux cheveux turquoises.

La surprise de Sedza laissa finalement place à un sentiment de joie en voyant Lasi.

-Tu as enfin décidé de te mettre au travers de notre chemin ! Apprécia Sedza.

-Seulement parce que vous vous mettez au travers de notre plan, répondit Lasi. Nous savons que vous avez besoin comme nous de l'essence de Regigigas.

La réponse de Lasi provoqua une réaction chez dernière reprit son air étonné.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient déjà au courant pour ça ? Se demanda Sedza à voix basse. Esper a pris cette décision il y à peine deux heures. Les espions d'Elderen auraient pu récupérer l'information aussi vite ? Non c'est étrange. Nous sommes deux à avoir eu l'info.

Sedza regarda aussitôt Darkrai. Le pokémon ténèbres était en pleine réflexion.

-Tu sais quelque chose Darkrai ? Demanda Sedza.

-Je reconnais cette femme, répondit le pokémon en montrant Arcadia. Si elle est bien l'arme des Archives du Temps alors il est inutile de nous demander comment ils ont pu récupérer l'information.

-Tu peux développer ? Demanda Sedza.

-Pour résumer, cette femme, Arcadia, est capable de lire l'avenir grâce aux Archives, répondit Darkrai. Elle possède également de très grands pouvoirs.

-Et elle n'intervient que maintenant pour nous arrêter également ? Pensa Sedza à voix haute. Si elle peut lire l'avenir c'est qu'elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait j'espère.

-Si elle décide de ne pas intervenir c'est mieux pour nous, répondit Darkrai. Je n'irais pas dire qu'elle est au courant de tous néanmoins. Le savoir qu'elle détient, elle le doit aux Archives du Temps.

-Méfions-nous, rétorqua Sedza.

-Je m'occupe d'Arcadia, décida Darkrai. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre elle. Même si je pense que je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose.

-Fais comme tu le sens, indiqua la numéro deux de l'Ordre.

Arcadia n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus. En un instant elle se retrouva en face de Darkrai. Elle dégaina sa lame bleue et tenta de frapper Darkrai avec. Le pokémon fit apparaître une ombre devant lui juste à temps pour bloquer le coup.

-C'est parti ! Fit Lasi.

Le jeune homme mit la main sur son pendentif de pouvoirs qui s'illumina. Au même moment une aura bleue entoura Lasi. Darkrai, Sedza, Arcadia et Leila purent sentir un immense pouvoir émaner de Lasi. Les ombres de Setralph ressentirent cela également et elles se dirigèrent en même temps vers le jeune homme, attirées par le pouvoir de Sworald que possédait Lasi. Le dresseur fit apparaître une lame d'énergie jaune dans ses mains et il se prépara à accueillir ses adversaires.

Leila entra également dans le combat en se déplaçant en un instant face à Sedza. La jeune femme de Riverte tenta de frapper la numéro deux de l'Ordre avec ses poings qui s'entourèrent d'une aura rouge. La membre de l'Ordre mit ses bras en croix juste devant elle pour se protéger. Un bouclier d'énergie se dressa juste devant elle la protégeant des coups de Leila.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Fut surprise Leila.

Sedza ne possédait pas de pendentifs de pouvoirs elle ne devait donc pas pouvoir faire apparaître de boucliers d'énergies. Elle pouvait seulement décupler ses sens et ses capacités physiques grâce à l'aura. Cependant la femme possédait des appareils sur ses bras qui avaient certainement dû lui permettre de dresseur le bouclier.

Sedza, ayant contré l'offensive de Leila, repoussa son adversaire du pied. Elle tendit ensuite ses bras vers Leila et des rayons fusèrent des appareils qu'elle possédait sur les bras. Leila repoussa les rayons un à un en les envoyant dans tous les sens. La dresseuse resta ainsi pendant de nombreuses secondes à analyser l'attaque afin d'y trouver une éventuelle faille. Elle remarqua que les appareils de Sedza semblait chauffer à chaque rayon lancé. Son adversaire allait devoir interrompre son offensive à un moment si elle ne souhaitait pas voir ses appareils tomber en panne.

Quelques instants plus tard Sedza arrêta effectivement de tirer des lasers. Elle se mit en position pour attendre une attaque de Leila. Cette dernière fit apparaître au-dessus d'elle une lance psychique qu'elle envoya en direction de Sedza. La femme de l'Ordre évita in-extremis l'arme psychique. Leila profita de l'occasion pour arriver de nouveau face à son adversaire pour la repousser du pied. Le choc fut particulièrement violent et Sedza fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres, arrivant dans la salle où Regigigas reposait.

Leila en profita pour entrer dans la salle également. Les membres de Setralph étaient en train de poser des machines aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il s'agissait de sortes de canon de métal reliés à des piles d'énergies. Ces appareils devaient certainement permettre de retirer l'essence de Regigigas.

Leila commença à s'approcher de l'un des appareils lorsque Sedza l'attaqua afin de l'en empêcher. Leila esquiva de justesse l'attaque et riposta en envoyant une onde de choc. La numéro deux de l'ordre baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter l'onde de choc.

Arcadia faisait front contre Darkrai. Le pokémon s'était contenté jusque là de bloquer les attaques de son adversaire et n'avait réalisé aucune offensive. Il savait à quelle point Arcadia était puissante et il avait décidé de se concentrer sur la défense dans un premier temps. Le pokémon légendaire se souvenait encore de la puissance qu'il avait pu voir, très longtemps auparavant.

A une époque qui avait été longtemps oublié, lorsque trois armées s'étaient affrontés au pied de la tour du jugement, Darkrai avait assisté au combat de loin sans y prendre part. A cette époque le sort du monde lui était égale. Alors que la bataille semblait perdue pour l'armée d'Arceus, Arcadia était apparue et avait réussi à changer la donne grâce à sa seule puissance.

Cela faisait longtemps mais Darkrai se souvenait encore précisément de ce jour là. L'intuition du pokémon ténèbres lui recommandait fortement de faire attention. A la moindre faute, il risquait d'y laisser la vie.

-Comment as-tu fait pour être encore en vie ? Demanda finalement Darkrai en repoussant une nouvelle fois une attaque de la femme aux cheveux turquoises.

Arcadia fit un pas vers l'arrière pour tenter de faire une frappe d'estoc sur son adversaire qui se protégea une nouvelle fois en générant une barrière de ténèbres pile à l'endroit où l'épée à la lame bleue le toucherait.

-Je me souviens t'avoir senti au loin durant la bataille entre l'Ordre de la Sphère Antique, l'Armée du Cauchemar et le village d'Erendia, indiqua Arcadia.

La remarque surprit un peu Darkrai. Alors qu'elle s'était battu elle avait tout de même pu percevoir sa présence au loin. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour le pokémon : elle était trop dangereuse.

-Les Archives du Temps sont un lieu mystérieux, continua la femme aux cheveux turquoises en enchaînant plusieurs attaques d'estoc que Darkrai contra tant bien que mal. Si je vis encore à cette époque c'est grâce aux pouvoirs des Archives.

-Et tu ne décides d'agir que maintenant, répondit Darkrai. Tu es bien plus puissante que Lasi pourtant. Si tu avais agi bien avant l'Ordre de Setralph n'aurait pas représenté une telle menace pour ce monde.

Arcadia décida de ne rien répondre. Elle en profita pour feinter une attaque d'estoc pour lancer un rayon bleu avec sa main libre. Darkrai n'eut pas le temps de générer la barrière de ténèbres pour le protéger de l'attaque. Le rayon traversa son épaule, laissant s'échapper une fumée noire. Le pokémon émit un cri de douleur avant d'attaquer à son tour. Il envoya un rayon noir vers Arcadia qui trancha le rayon en deux. Les deux morceaux du rayon passèrent à côté d'elle sans la toucher.

La femme généra au dessus de sa main libre trois petites sphères luminescentes bleues qui lévitèrent. Elle les dirigea vers son adversaire et les sphères décollèrent très rapidement. Darkrai tendit ses bras devant lui et un portail noir apparut. Les sphères entrèrent dans le portail et quelques instants plus tard un portail noir apparut derrière Arcadia. Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de remarquer cela pour frapper les sphères avec sa lame. Lorsque les sphères furent scindés elles libérèrent trois lumières bleues qui tirèrent des rayons vers Arcadia et Darkrai. Les deux combattants durent esquiver l'attaque. Après une dizaine de secondes les lumières disparurent. Darkrai disparut dans le sol et il apparut derrière Arcadia. Il saisit la femme aux cheveux turquoises et une aura noire les entourèrent. Arcadia essaya de se défaire mais l'aura noire semblait aspirer son énergie. Elle lança sa lame plus loin et tendit la main vers elle. La lame s'arrêta et se mit à léviter. La femme se mit à contrôler la lame et la dirigea vers Darkrai. Le pokémon sentant le danger arriver décida de lâcher prise et de s'éloigner.

Arcadia récupéra sa lame et tenta de nouveau de frapper son adversaire avec des coups d'estoc. Des particules bleues commencèrent à émaner d'Arcadia. Darkrai commença à s'attendre à une nouvelle attaque puissante de la part de son adversaire.

Lasi était face à dix ombres de Setralph. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se battre contre ces ombres il avait suivi une même stratégie : esquiver leurs attaques et les frapper à l'aide de l'épée de lumière qu'il avait créé. Néanmoins face à dix ombres le combat était assez rude. Jusque là il avait été capable de porter un seul coup, assez faible d'autant plus.

Les ombres étaient nombreuses et Lasi avait déjà des difficultés à en affronter cinq alors en affronter dix commençait à relever de l'exploit. Néanmoins le dresseur ne désespérait pas. Tout en esquivant les attaques de ses adversaires il demandait conseil à Sworald par la pensée. La pokémon vivant dans une autre dimension étant la mieux informée sur les ombres de Setralph, elle pouvait apporter une aide précieuse au jeune homme.

- _Une attaque de zone pourrait m'aider non ?_ Demanda Lasi.

- _Je ne vois que cette solution mais je me demande si tu auras suffisamment de force pour le supporter_ , se demanda Sworald qui s'inquiétait de voir le garçon perdre toute l'énergie qu'il avait regagné la veille.

- _Arcadia m'a conseillé de faire tout mon possible pour utiliser le maximum de mes pouvoirs_ , répondit Lasi.

Sworald ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Lasi esquiva de justesse un coup vertical d'une ombre dont le bras s'était transformé en lame. Une autre ombre s'approcha du dresseur et parvint à porter un coup de poing dans le ventre du dresseur. Une force extraordinaire souleva le corps de l'humain qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme, malgré la violence du choc, parvint à préparer sa chute afin d'être en position pour reprendre le combat une fois au sol.

- _Tu peux essayer d'utiliser milles épées,_ indiqua Sworald. _C'est le pouvoir qui te demandera le moins de force parmi les capacités que je t'ai transmis._

La lame de lumière jaune que détenait Lasi changea alors de couleur par la seule volonté de son détenteur. En un instant la lame arbora une couleur cyan, indiquant que le jeune homme puisait dans le pouvoir qu'il avait reçu des archives du temps et qui reposait dans son pendentif de pouvoirs.

Trois ombres mirent leur bras en direction du jeune homme et des rayons furent projetés vers lui. L'humain fit dévier les rayons avec sa lame de lumière qu'il pointa ensuite vers le plafond.

-Milles épées ! Prononça le jeune homme.

Un cercle de lumière rouge apparut sur le sol, devant lui, encerclant le groupe d'ombres. Des épées de lumière de toutes les couleurs apparurent dans les airs, au-dessus du cercle. Quelques instants les épées chutèrent une à une vers les différentes ombres. Quatre ombres furent touchées par plusieurs lames avant de tomber au sol en ne laissant qu'un amas de particules sombres. Deux autres ombres furent touchés également, en ayant un bras ou une jambe de tranché. Les quatre autres ombres quant à elle parvinrent à éviter les différentes lames de lumières.

Le cercle de lumière rouge disparut finalement et Lasi fonça instantanément vers le groupe d'ombres, la lame de lumière cyan toujours dans les mains. Il arriva face à l'ombre qui avait perdu sa jambe et il fit un coup horizontal avec son arme de lumière. La créature fut tranchée en deux avant de se transformer en un amas de particules.

Le jeune détenteur de pouvoirs se tourna ensuite vers l'ombre ayant perdu un bras et il planta la lame de lumière avec un coup d'estoc dans le torse de l'être. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur avant d'exploser.

Lasi eut une drôle d'impression et il décida de s'écarter du groupe d'ombres immédiatement. L'intuition de Lasi commença à se confirmer devant lui.

- _Fais attention_ , demanda la voix de Sworald.

Les quatre dernières créatures de Setralph se désintégrèrent petit à petit tandis que les particules qui les composaient se regroupaient avec celles au sol des précédentes ombres. Si l'instinct de Lasi et la voix de Sworald n'avaient pas prévenu le jeune homme, il n'aurait pas été si vigilant. Habituellement lorsque les particules des ombres de Setralph se rejoignaient c'était pour ensuite entrer dans le pendentif de pouvoirs du dresseur. Cependant cette fois-ci il s'agissait de tout autre chose.

Les particules formèrent alors une sorte de colonne de particules se déplaçant sur le sol. Lasi se tint prêt à devoir faire face à la nouvelle créature. Un instant plus tard, le haut de la colonne s'abaissa en direction du jeune homme. La colonne s'éleva dans les airs et fonça sur Lasi.

Le jeune homme mit immédiatement sa lame de lumière devant lui pour tenter de séparer la colonne de particules en deux ainsi que pour se protéger. Lasi dut résister de toutes ses forces face à l'attaque des particules de Setralph dont la puissance n'avait plus rien à voir avec celles des ombres. Leur puissance était bien supérieure mais Lasi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Le jeune homme puisa encore plus d'énergies dans son pendentif de pouvoirs qui brilla d'une lumière aveuglante. La lame de lumière cyan commença à grandir de quelques centimètres et une aura s'en dégagea petit à petit. La tour de particules s'éloigna du dresseur avant de foncer de nouveau sur lui.

Lasi tendit sa lame au-dessus de lui et il l'abaissa d'un coup sur la tour de particules. Une lumière aveuglante apparut alors tandis que les particules tombaient sur le sol. Après quelques secondes la lumière disparut. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la colonne de particules. Ces dernières étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Après quelques instants elles commencèrent à s'assembler de nouveau.

- _Cette fois-ci c'est bon,_ se dit Lasi.

La voix de Sworald confirma également la pensée du jeune dresseur. Les particules s'assemblèrent pour former une sphère puis un flux de particules partit en direction du pendentif du dresseur. Le pendentif absorba alors toutes les particules d'ombres. Lasi dut lutter contre la douleur qu'il ressentait face à l'absorption des particules. Il posa un genoux à terre et planta l'épée de lumière dans le sol pour s'appuyer dessus. Lorsque la dernière particule disparut, Lasi était essoufflé. Cependant il se releva rapidement et regarda autour de lui où en étaient Leila et Arcadia. Il ne voyait pas Leila qui se battait dans la salle où Regigigas reposait. Il pouvait néanmoins voir Arcadia se battre contre Darkrai.

La femme aux cheveux turquoises tendait la main vers Darkrai. Les particules qui s'échappaient du corps d'Arcadia se réunirent dans le creux de sa main et d'un coup un rayon rouge en partit en direction du pokémon légendaire. Ce dernier créa une barrière de ténèbres pour renvoyer le rayon vers Arcadia. La femme s'apprêtait à renvoyer le rayon également lorsqu'une forme passa devant elle. Lasi frappa le rayon avec sa lame de lumière cyan et le renvoya sur Darkrai qui n'eut pas le temps de le renvoyer ou de le contrer. Le rayon traversa l'épaule gauche du pokémon d'où s'échappèrent des particules. Darkrai poussa un grognement de douleur.

Lasi ne laissa pas de répit à son adversaire et il s'avança vers son adversaire. Une seconde plus tard il était face à lui et il tenta une attaque verticale sur Darkrai. Ce dernier se décala afin d'éviter le coup. Cependant il était trop tard. La lame pénétra l'épaule gauche du pokémon et un instant plus tard le bras gauche du pokémon tomba au sol tandis que le pokémon recula en criant de douleur. Des particules noires s'échappaient de sa blessure.

Lasi tendit sa lame de lumière vers Darkrai. Ce dernier recula un peu plus avec un rictus de douleur sur le visage.

-La prochaine fois, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, dit le pokémon.

Le pokémon disparut alors dans une ombre qui se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à l'escalier qui remontait à la surface. Lasi fit disparaître la lame de lumière et jeta un œil à Arcadia pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

-Tout va bien, répondit Arcadia. Je ne comptais pas me laisser faire par lui.

-Je me doute bien, répondit Lasi. Allons aider Leila maintenant.

Arcadia lui fit signe qu'elle était du même avis. Les deux détenteurs de pouvoirs entrèrent dans la deuxième salle, là où les membres de Setralph étaient entrés un peu plus tôt et avaient commencé à disposer leurs appareils afin de récupérer l'essence de Regigigas. Le pokémon légendaire était au milieu de la grande salle. Il était immobile pour le moment, le corps couvert en partie d'une couleur grise comme ci il était à moitié pétrifié.

-Il met du temps à se réveiller, indiqua Arcadia. C'est mieux pour nous.

Lasi était du même avis. Le jeune homme chercha du regard Leila. Cette dernière se trouvait dans l'un des coins de la pièce, là où l'un des quatre appareils de l'Ordre de Setralph avait été posé. La dresseuse se battait contre Sedza qui lui causait déjà à elle seule quelques difficultés. En plus de cela deux membres de l'Ordre possédant des pendentifs de pouvoirs avaient commencé à se battre contre la jeune femme.

-Je vais aller aider Leila, décida Lasi. Toi occupes toi des autres membres de l'Ordre et de leurs machines.

Arcadia partit immédiatement vers l'un des groupes. Lasi arriva derrière Sedza alors que cette dernière était occupée à porter un coup de pied que Leila bloqua avec ses avant-bras. Le dresseur en profita alors pour faire un coup de paume dans le dos de la numéro deux de l'ordre. Une force invisible s'échappa de la paume de Lasi qui était à un mètre de son adversaire. Sedza ne vit pas le coup arriver et elle fut projetée. Leila eut tout juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour éviter que la femme ne lui arrive dessus.

-Merci ! Remercia Leila.

Lasi lui répondit par un signe de la main. La dresseuse de Riverte se tourna ensuite vers l'un des deux porteurs de pendentifs artificiels. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha avec des griffes de glace vers elle. Leila évita au dernier moment les griffes qui avaient failli se planter dans sa poitrine. Elle se saisit ensuite du bras de l'assaillant, souleva ce dernier avant de l'envoyer au sol violemment. Le sol se fissura un peu sous l'impact du choc.

Lasi attaqua le deuxième porteur de pendentif artificiel. L'homme en question était entouré de flammes. Il tenta d'envoyer un jet de flammes sur Lasi qui esquiva en faisant un bond. Le membre e l'Ordre tenta de toucher Lasi en envoyant un nouveau jet de flammes. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette étant dans les airs, il devait avoir plus de chances de le toucher. Cependant Lasi utilisa ses pouvoirs pour dévier légèrement sa trajectoire, lui permettant de passer en dessous des flammes.

Le détenteur des pouvoirs de Dialga s'apprêtait à envoyer une sphère d'aura sur son adversaire lorsque quelque chose le percuta. Sedza venait de se projeter sur lui. Lasi tomba au sol et avant qu'il ne se relève la numéro deux de l'Ordre se posa sur lui. Elle pointa l'un de ses bras vers le visage du dresseur.

-Échec, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Lasi lui rendit son sourire tandis que son corps brilla d'une lumière bleue pendant un instant. Il disparut et réapparut un peu plus loin. Il se releva aussitôt et il lança un rayon cyan vers Sedza. La femme esquiva le rayon et elle courut en direction de Lasi. Ce dernier se tint prêt à bloquer la prochaine offensive de son adversaire.

Leila avait tout juste vu Lasi s'échapper de l'emprise de Sedza après avoir passé sa main sur la tête de l'homme qu'elle avait envoyé au sol afin de l'endormir. Juste après l'homme entouré de flammes l'attaqua en envoyant deux lignes de flammes autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'avancer ou reculer vers son adversaire. Leila tendit les mains vers son adversaire et une lumière rouge apparut autour de ses mains. L'homme décida d'envoyer un autre jet de flammes que Leila ne pouvait esquiver. Alors que les flammes allaient la dévorer, la jeune femme déclencha le sort qu'elle avait préparé. Une force invisible décolla de la paume de Leila et se dirigea vers le jet de flammes et le membre de l'Ordre. Les flammes s'éteignirent en un instant et l'homme fut projeté. Son corps tomba lourdement au sol. La détentrice des pouvoirs de Latias s'approcha immédiatement de son adversaire et apposa ses mains sur sa tête. En un instant l'homme s'endormit.

Lasi bloqua un énième coup de pied de Sedza. Cette dernière enchaînait les coups de pieds et Lasi n'avait pas encore trouvé d'ouvertures pour porter une attaque. Les coups portés par la numéro deux de l'ordre était particulièrement puissant.

Sedza porta un nouveau coup de pied qui le bloqua une nouvelle fois mais son corps commençait à ressentir le contrecoup de sa stratégie défensive. Sedza allait porter une nouvelle attaque lorsqu'une force invisible la projeta à quelques mètres. Sedza parvint à atterrir sur se pieds afin de pouvoir directement reprendre le combat. Cependant Leila avait rejoint Lasi à présent. Elle allait devoir faire face aux deux porteurs de pendentifs en même temps.

La numéro deux de l'ordre examina rapidement la salle. Les deux membres de l'Ordre qui étaient avec elle avaient été endormis et l'appareil qui était dans cette partie de la pièce avait été détruit. Les trois autres groupes avaient également été attaqués. Les machines étaient détruites et les membres gisaient au sol inconscient. La femme aux cheveux turquoises étaient également arrivés près de Lasi et Leila.

Sedza soupira et leva les mains.

-C'est bon vous avez gagné, dit-elle.

-Vous pouvez laisser vos amis ici, indiqua Arcadia. Les autorités viendront les chercher dans quelques minutes.

Au même moment les corps des membres de Setralph furent entourés d'une aura bleu. Les corps se mirent à léviter et furent déposés en dehors de la salle par des mains invisibles.

-Vous pouvez récupérer ceci également, reprit la femme des Archives du Temps.

Huit pendentifs de pouvoirs artificiels tombèrent juste devant Sedza. Tous les pendentifs qui avaient été amenés pour cette mission de l'Ordre de Setralph avaient été rendu. Il n'en manquait pas un seul. Cela agaça un peu Sedza qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses adversaires lui rendaient les pendentifs. Il aurait été plutôt avantageux pour eux de les garder.

-Tss, fit-elle. Vos décisions me dépassent totalement. Enfin bon vous aurez provoqué ce qu'il se passera.

-Nous avons un coup d'avance sur vous, indiqua Lasi. Jusque là tout se passe comme nous le souhaitons.

La phrase de Lasi agaça un peu plus la numéro deux de l'ordre qui récupéra les pendentifs de pouvoirs. Puis elle commença à partir et avant de quitter la salle elle adressa quelques mots au trio qui était intervenu dans l'opération de l'Ordre.

-Nous avons appris quelque chose par cette opération, dit Sedza. Nous savons que vous avez quelqu'un à vos côtés qui possède un savoir et des pouvoirs qui pourraient nous causer des problèmes plus tard.

La femme se tourna vers Regigigas. Un instant plus tard elle tendit le bras vers le pokémon et un laser décolla de l'appareil situé sur son avant bras. Leila tenta d'arrêter le rayon mais ce dernier la dépassa juste avant. Le rayon toucha le pokémon qui se réveilla d'un coup. Un étrange bruit se dégagea du pokémon légendaire et Sedza quitta la salle.

-Il va être énervé maintenant, fit remarquer Lasi. Dépêchons-nous de le calmer.

Leila et Arcadia lui firent signe qu'elles avaient compris. Arcadia s'avança en première. Elle alla se positionner juste devant le gigantesque pokémon pour attirer son attention. En voyant aussitôt la femme aux cheveux turquoises, Regigigas l'attaqua en portant un coup de poing. Arcadia évita l'attaque.

Leila et Lasi en profitèrent pour se glisser derrière leur adversaire.

-Tu penses pouvoir l'endormir avec tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je vais essayer, répondit Leila.

Une fois arrivée derrière le pokémon, la jeune femme sauta sur le pokémon pour arriver au-dessus de sa tête. Elle allait arriver sur le pokémon lorsque l'étrange bruit émanant de lui se fit de nouveau entendre mais bien plus fort. Il leva les bras en vers le plafond et une onde de choc se dégagea de lui. Leila fut projetée et le sol se mit à trembler fortement. Des fissures se formèrent sur le sol, les murs et le plafond.

-Vite on doit le calmer ! Indiqua Arcadia. Sinon le temple risque de s'effondrer.

Lasi arriva aux niveaux des jambes du pokémon. Le jeune homme fit apparaître une lame de lumière cyan dans ses mains et il frappa les jambes du pokémon avec. Le pokémon commença à chuter, ses jambes ayant subi un puissant coup. Arcadia tendit les mains vers le pokémon qui chutait. Des chaînes bleues jaillirent du sol et du plafond et entourèrent le pokémon. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et était prisonnier des chaînes.

Leila profita de l'occasion pour grimper sur la tête du pokémon légendaire et elle apposa ses paumes sur la tête du géant. Elle utilisa toute l'énergie qu'elle put pour tenter d'endormir son adversaire.

Les secousses se mirent à disparaître après quelques secondes. Et bientôt Regigigas cessa d'agir.

-Arcadia je prends le relai ! Prévint Lasi. Occupe toi de récupérer l'essence.

Lasi fit disparaître sa lame de lumière et il tendit les mains vers le pokémon. De nouvelles chaînes jaillirent du sol et du plafond et entourèrent le pokémon tandis que les chaînes d'Arcadia disparurent. La femme des Archives du Temps fit apparaître une lumière cyan devant elle, et elle la projeta vers Regigigas. La lumière fut absorbée par l'être. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière sortit du pokémon avec quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un cristal jaune, de quelques centimètres de longueur.

Leila quitta la tête du pokémon et Lasi fit en sorte de faire tomber doucement Regigigas sur le sol afin de ne pas le réveiller. Arcadia récupéra le cristal et une fois que Regigigas fut au sol elle s'approcha du pokémon et posa une main sur lui.

-Merci, tu peux te rendormir à présent, lui dit la femme des Archives du Temps.

Le corps de Regigigas devint gris petit à petit, signe qu'il retournait dans son état de pétrification dans lequel il devait être avant que l'Ordre de Setralph et le trio ne pénètre dans le temple.

Arcadia rejoignit Lasi et Leila. Elle leur montra le cristal.

-C'est donc ça dont tu avais besoin, dit Leila.

-Oui, ça nous sera utile d'ici peu, indiqua Arcadia.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi ça va nous être utile ? Demanda Lasi qui ignorait tout de ce qu'était en train de préparer Arcadia.

-Tu le sauras bientôt. D'ici là occupes toi de ta mission. D'ailleurs comment se porte ton pendentif après ton combat ?

Lasi examina mentalement son pendentif de pouvoirs. Il pouvait sentir que l'énergie des ombres de Setralph qu'il avait absorbé jusque là était plus présente après son combat contre les dix ombres.

-Ça devrait aller, indiqua Lasi. J'ai dû réussir à utiliser cinquante pour cent de l'énergie que contenait le pendentif. L'énergie des Archives était assez importante mais j'ai réussi à la lier aux pouvoirs de Sworald.

-Ok, répondit Arcadia. Leila. Si Lasi recommence à fatiguer, tu peux essayer de lui redonner de l'énergie. Mais si tu peux éviter de le faire, c'est mieux. L'énergie des ombres reste dans le pendentif car le pouvoir de Sworald l'attire. Mais elle pourrait se lasser et chercher un autre type d'énergie.

Leila fit signe qu'elle avait bien compris les instructions de la mystérieuse femme.

-A bientôt, dit Arcadia.

La femme aux cheveux turquoises disparut. Lasi et Leila décidèrent de remonter à la surface. Après avoir quitté la salle de Regigigas ils s'assurèrent de refermer la salle en recréant le mur à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs. Le pokémon légendaire qui se trouvait dans ce temple ne devait plus être dérangé. Les deux dresseurs ne savaient pas pourquoi il avait été enfermé au fond de ce temple mais cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Il n'avait été réveillé que quelques instants et il avait provoqué un fort séisme aux alentours de Frimapic. La prochaine fois qu'il serait réveillé, il risquerait de faire la même chose.

-Il faudra s'occuper de ça quand tout sera fini, indiqua Leila.

Lasi pensait la même chose.

Une fois l'accès à la salle rebouché, les deux dresseurs remontèrent à la surface. Ils purent voir les fissures qu'avaient provoqué Regigigas jusqu'à la surface. Les deux dresseurs espérèrent qu'il n'était rien arrivé aux habitants de Frimapic. Heureusement tout avait l'air d'aller bien.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au centre pokémon, deux voix familières les interpellèrent. Len et Emy revenaient tout juste de l'épreuve du PokéAdventure du dresseur de Riverte.

-[]-

Une heure auparavant, un tremblement de terre avait secoué Frimapic et ses environs. A ce moment là, Emy se trouvait dans les gradins du stade où se déroulaient les épreuves du PokéAdventure de Frimapic. A ce moment là, la jeune femme de Johto suivait le déroulement de l'épreuve depuis un écran holographique se trouvant juste devant elle.

Le sol s'était alors mis à trembler, se faisant ressentir dans tout le stade. Les écrans holographiques avaient commencé à afficher un écran brouillé, tandis que les lumières s'étaient mises à danser au-dessus des têtes de tout le monde.

Alors que le public était dans un état d'inquiétude, les participants de l'épreuve qui était sur le terrain au milieu du stade, n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne ressentaient que très faiblement l'impact du séisme et la fièvre de l'épreuve les empêchait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

L'épreuve à laquelle ils participaient dans ce stade était assez unique en son genre mais elle s'accordait très bien avec l'environnement de Frimapic et des alentours. L'épreuve était une bataille de boule de neige dans laquelle il fallait viser les capteurs que chaque participant avait disposé sur leur corps. Chaque participant disposait de trois capteurs et dès que les trois capteurs avaient été touché par une boule de neige, le participant était éliminé.

Dans cette épreuve l'utilisation des pokémons était réglementée. Les pokémons ne pouvaient pas utiliser de capacités offensives, seulement des capacités défensives pour empêcher leur dresseur d'être touché par des boules de neiges. Ils pouvaient néanmoins lancer des boules de neiges.

Même si les dresseurs encore en jeu ne remarquaient pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, les pokémons commencèrent à ressentir le tremblement de terre.

Len venait d'éliminer un autre participant en envoyant une boule de neige sur l'épaule droite de son adversaire où se trouvait un capteur. Son Fouinar s'interrompit quelques instants l'air inquiet.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda finalement Len.

Le pokémon regarda tout autour de lui et Len décida de faire de même. Ils pouvaient voir tout deux les lumières du stade qui bougeaient quelques peu et la panique qui commençait à naître dans le stade.

-Quelque chose n'est pas normal, comprit Len.

Au même moment une voix s'éleva, celle de la présentatrice de l'épreuve, et un bruit de trompette se fit entendre. D'un coup les douze participants encore en jeu s'arrêtèrent.

-Mesdames, messieurs, commença la présentatrice avec une voix calme. Spectateurs et participants nous vous demandons de bien vouloir garder votre sang-froid face à l'événement soudain que nous sommes actuellement en train de subir. La structure du stade a été conçu pour pouvoir résister à différents phénomènes inattendu comme les tremblements de terre. Nous vous prions donc de bien vouloir patienter à vos places calmement le temps que le calme revienne.

Les douze participants encore en jeu se regardèrent un peu inquiet. Néanmoins ils ne sentaient nullement l'impact du tremblement de terre sur le stade. D'un accord tacite ils décidèrent de mettre en pause leur épreuve le temps que tout revienne à la normale.

Len chercha Emy du regard dans les gradins pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle.

La jeune femme de Johto se trouvait au plus haut des gradins. Len avait donc du mal à la trouver mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Emy. Après quelques secondes les brouillages qui étaient apparus sur l'écran holographique s'étaient estompés et à présent son écran affichait de nouveau Len et Fouinar. La dresseuse pouvait encore sentir un peu le tremblement de terre mais elle n'était finalement pas inquiète. Ayant travaillé avec le comité d'administration du PokéAdventure de Kanto quelques années auparavant, Emy savait que le stade dans lequel elle se trouvait et qui avait été conçu pour le PokéAdventure était suffisamment résistant pour ne pas s'écrouler face au tremblement de terre actuelle.

Ainsi la jeune femme essayait de rassurer les gens autour d'elle afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'incidents. La jeune femme, tout comme les forces de sécurité et les membres du conseil d'administration du PokéAdventure présents dans le stade craignaient tous l'apparition d'incidents provenant de bousculades ou de crises par des personnes présentes dans le stade. Personne ne pouvait être blâmé de céder à la panique face à un évènement aussi rarissime dans ce coin de Sinnoh mais il fallait prévenir le mieux possible les éventuels problèmes qui pouvaient survenir.

Finalement le tremblement de terre cessa. Les lumières arrêtèrent de danser au dessus des têtes des spectateurs et les quelques cris qui avaient retentis dans l'enceinte du stade s'étaient tus. Deux longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquels personne n'osa bouger ou dire quoique ce soit. Tous se préparaient à un nouveau tremblement de terre. Finalement ce fut la voix de la présentatrice qui brisa le silence.

-Mesdames, messieurs, commença-t-elle. Le phénomène s'étant estompé, nous allons pouvoir reprendre l'épreuve d'ici quelques instants. Nous vous invitons à reprendre vos places dans le calme.

Les douze participants à l'épreuve se regardèrent de nouveau. Ils étaient rassurés que tout se soit calmé assez rapidement. L'épreuve allait pouvoir reprendre dans quelques instants. Ils profitèrent de ce moment pour analyser l'état du champ de bataille. Les douze participants étaient tous regroupés vers le milieu du terrain. Il y avait cinq dresseurs portant des brassard verts et sept autres portant des brassard bleus. Chaque brassard indiquait l'équipe du dresseur.

Ces douze dresseurs avaient réussi à éviter les boules de neiges des cinquante deux autres dresseurs qui avaient participé. L'épreuve avait commencé avec soixante-quatre dresseurs, avec deux équipes de trente-deux. Lorsque l'une des deux équipes avaient été totalement éliminé il restait alors seize participants qui avaient été alors mélangés dans deux équipes.

Len se trouvait dans l'équipe verte. Son équipe était en mauvaise posture par rapport à l'équipe bleue. Néanmoins il avait confiance en sa victoire. Il attendait la reprise de l'épreuve avec impatience.

-L'épreuve va pouvoir reprendre, annonça finalement la présentatrice.

Il y eut un bruit de trompette, déclarant la reprise de l'épreuve. Len et Fouinar envoyèrent au même moment une boule de neige chacun vers deux dresseurs de l'équipe bleue. Quelques instants plus tard plusieurs bruits retentirent. Plusieurs participants venaient d'être éliminés.

-[]-

-C'est donc à cause de l'Ordre de Setralph si il y a eu ce tremblement de terre, résuma Emy.

-C'est un peu aussi de notre faute, répondit Leila gênée.

Leila, Emy, Len et Lasi discutaient à l'intérieur du centre pokémon. Le tremblement de terre n'avait finalement fait que très peu de dégâts à Frimapic. Seul le temple de la ville, où reposait Regigigas en son fond, avait subi de lourds dégâts. Les murs présentaient d'importantes fissures et il allait falloir procéder à des réparations rapides pour éviter que le temple ne s'écroule. Néanmoins les personnes compétentes à cela étaient déjà en train de préparer cela.

Les chaînes d'informations avaient d'or et déjà relayé l'information en précisant également que d'après les autorités, le tremblement de terre aurait été provoqué par les agissements de l'Ordre de Setralph. Ils ne purent néanmoins préciser comment ils avaient pu faire cela.

-Je dirais même que c'est de notre faute tout court, dit Lasi. Si Sedza n'avait pas réveillé Regigigas nous l'aurions fait à sa place pour récupérer l'essence. Et rien ne dit qu'il se serait réveillé sans provoquer le tremblement de terre pour autant.

Len était du même avis que Lasi. Néanmoins quelque chose différenciait les agissement des membres de l'Ordre de Setralph et ceux de Lasi, Leila et Arcadia.

-Mais vous essayez de faire en sorte que le monde aille mieux, dit Len. Je ne sais pas tout de ce que vous prévoyez de faire mais je vous connais bien pour savoir que ce que vous faites est ce qu'il peut être fait de mieux.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Lasi en entendant la remarque de son ami de la région de Riverte.

-Merci Len, dit-il.

Len et Emy furent un peu surpris de voir cette réaction de Lasi. Depuis le début du voyage, le dresseur était assez sérieux, dû à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, et le couple ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa bonne humeur qu'ils avaient connu quelques années auparavant réapparaisse si tôt.

-Du coup qu'elle est notre prochaine destination ? Demanda Len.

-Voilaroc, répondit Leila. C'est là-bas que se trouve l'arène la plus proche.

-Ensuite nous pourrons aller à Verchamps et nous irons à Rivamar pour nos deux derniers matchs d'arène, ajouta Lasi. Et après je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose en attendant le tournoi de la ligue suprême.

Leila comprit immédiatement ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Elle décida de ne rien dire pour le moment mais elle comptait bien en reparler plus tard à son amoureux.

-Après il y aura le championnat du PokéAdventure, indiqua Len. J'espère que vous pourrez venir nous voir.

-Bien entendu, répondit Lasi. J'espère vous voir combattre tout les deux dans les différentes épreuves, maintenant que vous avez tous les deux obtenus vos victoires nécessaires pour participer au championnat.

Len et Emy sourirent à leur tour. Le dresseur de Riverte tenait dans une main, la main de sa compagne, et dans l'autre, l'emblème prouvant sa victoire à l'épreuve du PokéAdventure de Frimapic.

-[]-

Un peu plus tard, Lasi avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller se coucher. Il était sur le balcon de sa chambre du centre pokémon. Malgré la journée qu'il avait eu et toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis le début de son voyage à Sinnoh. Bien entendu la masse nuageuse noire qu'il pouvait apercevoir au Sud, au sommet du mont Couronné l'inquiétait un peu mais cela n'avait plus d'importance ce soir là. La fatigue qui l'avait accompagné depuis quelques semaines avait enfin disparu. Rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'état ce soir là.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entra. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Leila. Quelques instants plus tard, les bras de la jeune femme enlacèrent le jeune homme.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle à voix basse.

Lasi comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. Cependant il la laissa formuler sa demande.

-Notre combat contre l'Ordre de Setralph aura réellement lieu après que l'on ait récupéré nos badges pas vrai ? Dit-elle.

-Oui, du moins j'ai le pressentiment que c'est le cas, dit Lasi. Je suis néanmoins incapable de savoir si ce sera avant, pendant ou après le championnat du PokéAdventure. Arcadia a décidé de ne pas me dire précisément quand pour éviter une possible modification du futur.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait alors, indiqua Leila.

Les bras de Leila serrèrent un peu plus fort le dresseur.

-Si jamais nous parvenons à assister au championnat du PokéAdventure et que tu sens que quelque chose va se passer durant le championnat, il faut absolument que tu me préviennes, ajouta-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre en danger des innocents.

-J'en ai bien conscience, dit Lasi. Je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible.

Lasi se tourna vers la jeune femme et à son tour il l'enlaça. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, sans rien se dire puis finalement Lasi entraîna Leila à l'intérieur. Le froid de la région commençait à se faire sentir.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Une étrange rencontre

Près de deux semaines étaient passés depuis que le groupe avait quitté la ville de Frimapic. Les quatre dresseurs étaient arrivés à Voilaroc. La ville se trouvait à l'Ouest de Sinnoh, au creux d'une montagne. Peu touristique, la ville possédait néanmoins le plus grand centre commerciale de la région. Les voyageurs étaient donc rares. La plupart du temps il s'agissait de dresseurs venant affronter Mélina, la championne de l'arène de la ville. Parfois certains scientifiques venaient en ville pour analyser les météorites présentes dans le champ de météorites à côté de la ville.

En dehors de l'arène, des météorites et de son centre commercial, la ville était un peu connu dans la région pour avoir eu un hangar, quelques années auparavant, qui avait servi à une équipe de malfaiteurs, la Team Galaxie. Depuis que la Team Galaxie avait été défaite, le hangar avait été vidé puis transformé en un stade. Le PokéAdventure de Sinnoh avait également apporté sa contribution et avait amélioré le stade pour qu'il puisse accueillir des épreuves du PokéAdventure. Néanmoins malgré cela la ville restait peu touristique.

Leila, Lasi, Len et Emy n'avaient de toute manière pas prévu de rester très longtemps dans la ville. Le jour même de leur arrivé ils avaient prévu de se rendre à l'arène pour permettre à Leila et Lasi de livrer un match d'arène pour tenter de remporter leur sixième badge. Le lendemain le groupe repartirait pour partir vers Verchamps si les deux dresseurs parvenaient à obtenir leur badge.

Arrivé dans l'arène, Lasi et Leila savaient déjà comment allaient se dérouler leurs matchs d'arènes. Il s'agissait de match à un pokémon. Les deux dresseurs avaient déjà choisi le pokémon qu'ils utiliseraient.

Arrivant dans l'arène ils purent voir à quoi ressembler la championne Mélina. Mélina était une jeune femme, pas très grande, dont les cheveux rouges étaient coiffés pour ressembler à deux cornes. Entre ses deux yeux, eux aussi rouge, elle portait un pansement, dissimulant une blessure que la championne s'était faite. Elle portait un haut bleu, et un survêtement blanc cachant en parti son corps quelque peu squelettique. Néanmoins ce dernier cachait en réalité une très grande force, malgré l'aspect faible qu'il pouvait laisser transparaître. Les proches de la championne s'étonnaient souvent du physique de la jeune femme qui en dehors des matchs pokémons et de son entraînement mangeait pour un régiment.

Après avoir informé la championne de la volonté de Leila et Lasi de l'affronter dans un match pokémon, le dresseur du Bourg-Palette se mit en place sur le terrain tandis que le reste du groupe gagnèrent leurs places dans les gradins qui se remplirent de quelques places. En arrivant dans l'arène, le groupe avait interrompu l'entraînement de Mélina et de ses disciples. Ces derniers avaient décidé de prendre une pause dans leur entraînement en regardant les matchs qui allaient se dérouler dans l'arène. L'un d'entre eux décida de servir d'arbitre aux matchs.

Lasi prit une longue inspiration puis expira avant de lancer sa pokéball en même temps que Mélina. Des deux pokéballs jaillirent alors un Lucario du côté de Lasi et un Mackogneur du côté de Mélina. Immédiatement après le Lucario fut entouré d'une étrange lueur, lui permettant de méga-évoluer.

Une seconde plus tard le combat entre les deux pokémons commença. Les deux pokémons se retrouvèrent un instant plus tard au milieu du terrain le poing en avant. Les deux pokémons se frappèrent l'un l'autre, se repoussant mutuellement.

-Utilise aurasphère ! Ordonna Lasi.

Le pokémon de la championne attendit que la sphère d'aura soit juste devant lui pour utiliser la capacité détection pour lui permettre d'éviter l'attaque. L'aurasphère continua son trajet et vint s'écraser contre l'un des murs de l'arène. Un instant plus tard, Lucario arriva de nouveau face à son adversaire et il tenta de le frapper avec sa forte-paume. Mackogneur fut touché par l'impact de Lucario mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il en profita pour saisir le loup avec ses deux bras supérieurs et l'envoya en l'air. Lucario percuta très rapidement le plafond sans parvenir à se préparer à l'impact. Le pokémon commença à chuter mais il parvint à se tourner vers le sol pour prévenir sa chute. En bas, Mackogneur l'attendait les poings vers l'arrière pour le frapper. Lucario se prépara à cela. Il attendit le dernier moment. Alors que les poings de Mackogneur allaient frapper le pokémon de Lasi, Lucario les évita en utilisant détection. Il arriva en un instant sur le sol et en profita pour attaquer son adversaire. Il asséna deux coups de poings dans le ventre du Mackogneur qui recula de quelques pas. Lucario en profita pour s'éloigner de son adversaire aux quatre bras.

Lasi et Lucario avaient rapidement compris que le match d'arène ne serait pas nécessairement très long, mais chacun des coups qui étaient portés, étaient puissants. Lucario et son dresseur allaient devoir faire attention car le pokémon était faible face aux attaques de type combat. Lasi savait dans quoi il s'engageait en décidant d'utiliser Lucario dans une arène spécialisé dans les pokémons de type combat. Si Lasi avait fait ce choix c'était pour vérifier sa capacité à faire face à un combat difficile.

-On repart Lucario ! Décida Lasi.

Le pokémon de Lasi émit un grognement et il disparut. Il réapparut face à Mackogneur et tenta de frapper son adversaire de ses deux poings de nouveau. Mackogneur évita l'attaque avec détection en faisant balancer son corps vers l'arrière. Le pokémon de la championne se balançant ensuite vers l'avant, tentant de frapper le crâne de Lucario avec ses poings. Lucario esquiva en faisant un bond vers l'arrière.

Lucario envoya immédiatement une aurasphère sur le combattant adverse. Mackogneur n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et l'aurasphère explosa sur lui. Cependant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mackogneur fonça sur Lucario et lui fit un coup de genou. Lucario recula de quelques pas face à l'impact de l'attaque. Le pokémon aux quatre bras fonça une fois de plus sur son adversaire qui esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté.

Juste après Lucario s'écarta de quelques pas et d'un coup il fonça sur son adversaire. Il disparut et réapparut juste en dessous de son adversaire. Il asséna un uppercut à Mackogneur, se retourna et asséna un coup de pied dans le menton de Mackogneur. Ce coup-ci l'impact fit plus d'effet et envoya le Mackogneur dans les airs. Lucario enchaîna ensuite en envoyant une aurasphère vers son adversaire. L'aurasphère explosa, expulsant un peu plus haut le pokémon adverse. Ce dernier chuta lourdement sur le sol. Lucario resta en posture de combat au cas où son adversaire serait encore conscient. Lasi et Lucario étaient certains que leurs adversaires avaient encore des choses en réserve et ils ne furent pas déçu quand le Mackogneur se releva sans trop de difficultés.

Le pokémon de la championne bougea ses bras en les faisant craquer puis il se mit en position de combat. Les deux pokémons s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes puis le combat reprit.

En arrivant face à son adversaire, Lucario évita une attaque coup-croix en se laissant glisser sur le sol. Le pokémon loup arriva derrière son adversaire et en profita pour faire un balayage sur son adversaire. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre vers l'avant mais il parvint à ne pas tomber. Il s'écarta néanmoins de son adversaire de quelques pas.

-Forte-paume ! Indiqua Lasi.

Lucario s'approcha immédiatement de son adversaire et il parvint à lui appliquer son coup avec sa paume. Néanmoins Mackogneur ne se laissa pas faire et riposta en se retournant et en repoussant son adversaire d'un puissant coup de poing. Lucario eut tout juste le temps de mettre ses mains devant lui pour essayer d'amortir la puissance du coup avant de reculer de quelques mètres suite à la violence du coup. Lucario prit une longue inspiration puis il fonça de nouveau vers son adversaire qui décida de l'attendre cette fois-ci.

Lucario enchaîna plusieurs attaques, mêlant coups de poings, de paume et de pied. Mackogneur usa de sa capacité détection pour éviter les différents coups non sans difficulté. Lasi et Lucario furent impressionnés par la durée durant laquelle Mackogneur parvint à maintenir la capacité détection pour réussir à esquiver l'assaut de Lucario. Lorsque le pokémon de la championne sentit qu'il arrivait au bout de sa concentration, il décida alors de saisir le pied de Lucario qui allait lui asséner le prochain coup. Lucario et Lasi ne virent pas cela arriver. Aussitôt le pied de son adversaire attrapé, le pokémon au quatre bras le souleva, se retourna et le fit passer par dessus son épaule avant de le l'envoyer au sol avec violence. Lucario resta au sol pendant quelques instants, un peu sonné par le choc avant de commencer à se lever.

-Ne le laisse pas faire ! Indiqua Mélina, qui commençait à voir la victoire lui parvenir.

Mackogneur s'apprêtait à frapper du poing Lucario lorsque soudainement il s'arrêta. Un éclair traversa son corps, le paralysant pendant quelques instants.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Lasi. L'attaque forte-paume de Lucario qui avait fait mouche quelques temps auparavant avait donc bien réussi à paralyser le pokémon de la championne. Lasi et Lucario devaient en profiter. Le pokémon loup s'échappa aussitôt pour aller juste devant son dresseur.

-Lucario utilise mur d'aura ! Demanda Lasi.

Aussitôt une aura bleue entoura Lucario tendit que derrière le pokémon, un mur constitué d'une vingtaines d'aurasphères, apparut. Les aurasphères ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que Lucario tende le bras vers son adversaire. Les orbes se mirent en mouvement au même moment et fondirent en un instant sur Mackogneur qui ne pouvait pas bougeait à cause de la paralysie. Il y eut une énorme explosion qui souleva la terre et la poussière présente sur le sol du terrain, cachant ainsi de tous l'endroit où se trouvait Mackogneur. Tous attendirent que l'épais nuage de poussières soit dissipé pour voir si le combat allait reprendre.

L'épais nuage n'était pas encore totalement dissipé qu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Mackogneur perça l'épais nuage et arriva en un instant face à Lucario. Il tenta de le frapper avec le tranchant de sa main. Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir touché, Lucario disparut et son coup trancha l'air. Le pokémon loup apparut alors sur le côté du pokémon et lui asséna un coup de pied qui l'expulsa. Mackogneur percuta un mur et tomba au sol inconscient.

-Mackogneur est hors combat, prévint l'arbitre. Lasi remporte donc le match d'arène contre la championne Mélina de Voilaroc.

Lasi félicita son Lucario. Le défi que le dresseur et son pokémon s'étaient lancés pour se match d'arène, à savoir de remporter un match d'arène dans lequel ils n'étaient pas avantagés, était accompli.

Lasi et Lucario saluèrent respectueusement la championne d'arène pour la remercier du combat et cette dernière leur rendit leur salut.

Lasi rappela ensuite son pokémon et laissa la place à Leila.

-Beau combat, complimenta la dresseuse.

-A toi de faire mieux maintenant, répondit le jeune homme.

La remarque fit sourire Leila.

Une fois la championne prête à en découdre avec un deuxième match d'arène, les deux femmes envoyèrent leur pokémon. Leila avait choisi d'utiliser Goupelin, un très bon choix dans une arène spécialisé dans les pokémons de type combat, tandis que Mélina avait choisi Lucario. Le pokémon de la championne n'était plus aussi vulnérable que les autres pokémons combat aux attaques psychiques mais il était vulnérable aux attaques de type feu. Goupelin et Leila avaient donc encore un avantage sur la championne et son Lucario. La championne fit méga-évoluer aussitôt son pokémon.

Le match commença. Aussitôt Lucario essaya de s'approcher le plus rapidement possible de son adversaire. Seulement Goupelin ne se laissa pas faire et elle envoya avec une impressionnante rapidité des légers jets de flammes vers Lucario, demandant à ce dernier de changer régulièrement de direction si il ne souhaitait pas se faire toucher par les flammes.

Cependant Lucario parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à arriver devant son adversaire. Il s'apprêta alors à frapper la pokémon de feu avec des griffes d'ombre lorsqu'une main invisible le saisit et le projeta plus loin. A l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques la pokémon était parvenue à assurer sa défense.

-Utilise vibrobscur ! Demanda Mélina.

Lucario tendit ses mains vers l'avant et un rayon obscur en décolla en direction de Goupelin. Cette dernière qui n'avait pas changé de place depuis le début du combat pointa sa baguette de feu en direction du rayon. Un jet de flammes s'échappa du bout de bois et alla percuter le rayon obscure. Les deux attaques s'affrontèrent pendant de longues secondes avant de provoquer une explosion qui souleva un nuage de poussières occupant tout le terrain.

Aussitôt Goupelin leva sa baguette au-dessus d'elle. Dans un premier temps la pokémon fit apparaître une lumière violette au bout de la baguette puis quelques instants après que la lumière ait disparu ce fut une lumière blanche qui apparut. L'instant d'après Lucario surgit du nuage de poussières et tenta d'attaquer Goupelin avec une nouvelle attaque griffes ombres. Lorsqu'il frappa la pokémon, son coup trancha alors une hallucination de la pokémon. Goupelin avait utilisé la capacité reflet pour lui permettre de se dédoubler et ainsi éviter de subir l'offensive de son adversaire.

Lucario se rendit compte qu'il avait été pris au piège et un jet de flammes vint le toucher dans son dos. Le pokémon s'écarta immédiatement pour éviter de subir trop les dégâts provenant des flammes. Le nuage de poussières commençait à disparaître et Lucario se mit alors à courir mais en contournant son adversaire. Suivant l'ordre de Mélina, le pokémon loup se mit à envoyer plusieurs aurasphères vers Goupelin tout en lui courant autour et en conservant quelques mètres de distance. Goupelin contra les premières aurasphères en lançant des jets de flammes ou à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques mais après en avoir repoussé près d'une dizaine, la pokémon ne pouvait plus tenir le rythme et commença à être touché par les aurasphères. Goupelin étant du type psychique, les attaques de type combat n'avaient que très peu d'effets sur elle mais à force de répétition il était certain que les aurasphères de Lucario parviendraient à affaiblir la pokémon.

Goupelin tendit alors sa baguette de feu au-dessus d'elle et des flammes l'enveloppèrent et se mirent à tourner. Petit à petit les flammes s'éloignèrent de Goupelin en formant un cercle. Les aurasphères de Lucario furent absorbés par les flammes avant d'être réduite à néant. La pokémon de type feu avait trouvé un moyen de se défendre face à l'attaque.

Mélina, comprenant que les flammes ne pourraient pas recouvrir tout le terrain, demanda à son pokémon de s'éloigner suffisamment et de préparer une puissante attaque. Quelques instants plus tard les flammes disparurent alors et Lucario lança alors sa puissante attaque. Une balle d'ombre vola en direction de Goupelin qui tendit sa baguette juste à temps vers la sphère. Cette dernière fut absorbée par la baguette.

-Quoi ! s'écria Mélina qui ne s'était pas attendue à cela.

Un instant plus tard, sans que Goupelin n'est bougée d'un cil, une boule de feu décolla de la baguette en direction de Lucario. Le pokémon esquiva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une autre ball'ombre, il se rendit compte que Goupelin avait disparu. La pokémon se trouvait en réalité dans son dos et profita de cela pour lancer un puissant jet de flammes sur son adversaire. Lucario fut éjecté et tomba au sol tandis que des flammes l'entourèrent. Goupelin stoppa le jet de flammes mais celles au sol entourant son adversaire restèrent.

Pendant plusieurs secondes il ne se passa rien puis finalement un hurlement se fit entendre. Lucario, recouvert d'une aura bleue, se relevait. L'énergie qui se libérait du pokémon semblait impacter l'intensité des flammes qui après quelques instants furent totalement éteintes. L'aura continua d'entourer le corps du pokémon loup qui se mit en posture de combat.

Goupelin se tint prête à contrer la prochaine attaque de son adversaire. Leila et sa pokémon ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Lucario disparut et un instant plus tard Goupelin fut projeté après avoir reçu un coup sur le côté. La pokémon se ressaisit rapidement et chercha son adversaire autour d'elle mais il n'était pas là. D'un coup la pokémon se plia en deux. Elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cela avait été pendant un infime moment mais la pokémon avait senti la présence de son adversaire. Ce dernier se déplaçait très rapidement et profitait de son incroyable vélocité pour paraître invisible aux yeux de son adversaire et pour l'attaquer.

Un instant plus tard Goupelin reçut un coup sur le côté. Le coup laissa une marque de griffes noir sur la pokémon. Lucario commençait à l'attaquer avec griffes ombres. La dresseuse de Riverte et sa pokémon allaient devoir vite réagir.

Goupelin décida de lever sa baguette de feu vers le plafond. Une lumière rouge se mit à luire au bout de l'instrument pendant un instant puis Goupelin tendit sa baguette vers le sol. Au même moment la pokémon fut atteinte par une nouvelle offensive de son adversaire au visage. La pokémon recula de quelques pas tandis que le sol se mit à émettre une étrange lumière rouge. Goupelin se prépara rapidement à faire face à Lucario la baguette vers l'avant.

Leila et Goupelin fermèrent alors leurs yeux et se concentrèrent afin de repérer Lucario. Très rapidement la dresseuse et son pokémon parvinrent à détecter le pokémon. Même si il se déplaçait extrêmement rapidement, un léger bruit s'échappait de ses mouvements.

D'un coup Goupelin se tourna sur sa gauche et leva sa baguette. Une colonne de flammes s'échappa du sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Pendant une seconde, le corps de Lucario fut visible, s'étant arrêté pile avant d'entrer dans la colonne de flammes. Le pokémon disparut alors de nouveau.

Goupelin et Leila restèrent concentrer et quelques instants plus tard Leila haussa la voix.

-Derrière toi ! Indiqua la jeune dresseuse.

La pokémon avait détecté un peu plus tard que la dresseuse la position du pokémon de la championne ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lever sa baguette derrière elle. Une nouvelle colonne de flammes s'éleva du sol. Cette fois-ci Lucario évita la colonne en déviant sa trajectoire sans s'arrêter. Mélina et son pokémon décidèrent de poursuivre cette même stratégie tout comme Leila et Goupelin.

Quelques instants plus tard Goupelin dirigea sa baguette à un endroit non loin de Mélina. Une troisième colonne de flammes jaillit du sol immédiatement et un cri se fit entendre. Au milieu de la colonne de flammes se trouvait Lucario. Le pokémon avait finalement été pris au piège pas la stratégie de Goupelin et Leila. Après quelques instants la colonne de flammes disparut et la lumière rouge qui recouvrait quelque peu le terrain de l'arène disparut. L'aura entourant Lucario disparut également à son tour.

Goupelin et Lucario commençaient à montrer tous deux des signes de fatigue. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis finalement le pokémon de la championne décida de passer à l'attaque. Utilisant vitesse extrême, il arriva face à Goupelin en un instant. Il tenta de frapper sa adversaire avec une attaque griffe ombre. Alors que ses griffes allaient toucher Goupelin, une main invisible le stoppa dans son élan. L'évolution finale de Feunnec avait brandi sa baguette vers le pokémon. D'un coup la pokémon fit un mouvement avec sa baguette pour lui faire pointer l'un des murs de l'arène. La main invisible qui retenait Lucario l'envoya en un instant dans le mur. Après avoir percuté le mur, Lucario tomba au sol inconscient.

-Lucario est hors combat, prononça l'arbitre. Leila et Goupelin remportent leur match d'arène contre Mélina et Lucario.

Leila et Goupelin soupirèrent de soulagement avant de se rassembler toutes les deux. Leila félicita sa pokémon avant d'être rejoint par Lasi qui les félicita pour leur match.

-Merci, remercia la dresseuse de Riverte.

Lasi répondit par un large sourire. Leila fut heureuse de le voir aussi plein de vie. Depuis qu'elle était parvenue à lui redonner un peu d'énergie, Lasi était bien plus souriant et les trois dresseurs qui voyageaient avec lui le ressentaient bien. Leila espérait que cela dur encore longtemps.

Après avoir rappelé son pokémon, Mélina avait rejoint Lasi et Leila. Après quelques mots de félicitations, la championne d'arène avait donné un badge d'arène aux deux dresseurs. Le badge en forme d'un carré composé de quatre rectangles orange représentait la sixième victoire des deux dresseurs dans une arène de la région de Sinnoh.

Après cela Lasi et Leila rejoignirent leurs compagnons de voyage, Len et Emy, et sortirent de l'arène. Mélina et ses disciples reprirent immédiatement leur entraînement.

-[]-

-Tenez ! Dit Lasi en arrivant près de la table et en déposant quatre bouteilles de soda cool sur la table.

Emy, Len et Leila remercièrent le dresseur en récupérant chacun une bouteille de la boisson. Après le match d'arène le groupe avait décidé d'aller au centre commercial de la ville afin de prendre quelque chose à manger là-bas. Ils avaient donc trouvé une table dans l'étage de restauration du centre commerciale et avaient commandé de quoi manger.

En attendant que leurs plats arrivent, le groupe décida de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'ici le soir. Ils souhaitaient partir le lendemain matin pour Verchamps mais d'ici là ils allaient devoir trouver de quoi s'occuper.

-Il y a peut être une épreuve du PokéAdventure cet après-midi ? Proposa Emy.

-Mmm, je sais pas si j'ai envie de voir une épreuve dans l'immédiat, indiqua Len.

Après avoir réussi à remporter les deux épreuves du PokéAdventure nécessaires pour participer au championnat, le dresseur de Riverte avait envie de s'éloigner un peu du PokéAdventure avant de prendre part au championnat dans quelques temps.

-On peut aller voir le champ de météorites sinon, proposa Leila en jetant un regard à Lasi.

En faisant cette proposition la jeune femme s'était attendue à ce que Lasi paraisse intéressé par la proposition. Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette termina de boire sa gorgée de soda cool avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Lasi. Mais à ce qu'il paraît il vaut mieux attendre la nuit pour aller voir les météorites.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Len.

-Il paraît que les météorites luisent d'une étrange lueur à la nuit tombée, expliqua Lasi. Quelqu'un en parlait quand je suis allé chercher les boissons.

Les trois dresseurs avaient tout d'abord pensés que Lasi avait su cela par les connaissances qu'il avait acquises aux Archives du Temps mais finalement ce n'était pas le cas. Le groupe se mit donc d'accord pour aller voir cela de plus près plus tard dans la soirée. Cependant ils n'avaient toujours pas décidé quoi faire d'ici là.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de leur table et leur servit leur repas. Ils se mirent à manger tout en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire.

-[]-

Les quatre dresseurs avaient pris tout leur temps pour manger puisqu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver quelque chose à faire d'ici le soir. Finalement le groupe décida de rentrer au centre pokémon pour se reposer un peu. Len et Emy s'installèrent dans l'accueil du centre pokémon pour discuter tandis que Lasi monta dans la chambre qu'il avait loué pour mener quelques expériences dont il ne dévoila rien. Leila quant à elle était montée dans sa chambre également afin de prendre contact avec l'un de ses amis travaillant pour l'organisation d'Elderen.

Ayels avait été le premier coéquipier de Leila lorsque cette dernière était entrée dans l'organisation quelques années auparavant. Très rapidement l'homme avait pris soin de la jeune fille à l'époque comme si il s'agissait de sa sœur. Un fort lien d'amitié s'était rapidement forgé entre les deux membres. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus c'était à Féli-Cité, après l'attaque de l'Ordre de Setralph.

Depuis Leila avait profité de la présence de son ami à Sinnoh pour lui demander régulièrement des informations sur le déroulement des opérations auprès d'Elderen. Cependant très rapidement, la jeune femme avait compris que les membres étaient dans l'attente. L'organisation d'Elderen, aidée par la Fédération Ranger dans leur entreprise, attendait le signal pour agir.

-Toujours aucun changement de mon côté, indiqua Ayels par la pokéwalk de Leila. On attend toujours les ordres pour monter au Mont Couronné.

-L'impatience continue de grandir ? Demanda Leila.

-Un petit peu, répondit l'homme. Mais Adrian a annoncé que la moitié des troupes allait se rendre sur les lieux du championnat du PokéAdventure d'ici peu afin de renforcer la sécurité là-bas.

-Ça devrait permettre de soulager un peu les tensions qui existent depuis un moment dans l'organisation, fit savoir Leila.

-Oui mais je pense que plusieurs savent que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour éviter que quelqu'un ne décide d'agir et que la majorité de l'organisation décide de prendre les devants, indiqua Ayels. Je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quelque chose durant le PokéAdventure. Mais dans le doute il vaut mieux assurer la sécurité là-bas.

-Oui, confirma Leila. Il vaut mieux parvenir à protéger les personnes qui assisteront au championnat même si il ne se passe rien là-bas. Personne ne peut être sûr que rien ne se passera là-bas.

-Lasi ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet par hasard ? Demanda Ayels.

-Il n'est sûr de rien à ce sujet, répondit la jeune femme de Riverte. Il a néanmoins l'intuition que tout commencera après que l'on aient obtenu tous nos badges.

-Qui est donc au courant de ce qu'il va arriver réellement en dehors de l'Ordre de Setralph ? Se demanda Ayels. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un coup d'avance sur nous. La dernière fois ça avait failli te coûter la vie et l'un d'entre nous est mort.

L'homme faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé vers la fin du voyage de Lasi et Leila à Hoenn, quelques années auparavant. Alors que les deux dresseurs avaient fait le nécessaire pour délivrer un fragment de souvenir de Simelya, l'Ordre de Setralph leur était tombé dessus et sans pouvoir faire quelque chose ils avaient été entraînés dans une base sous-marine de l'Ordre. Là-bas Leila avait subi des expériences qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie si elle n'avait pas été secouru grâce aux efforts d'Ayels, d'Ectus, qui s'était sacrifié pour les sauver, et de Time, le double du futur de Lasi.

Cette mission là était gravée à jamais dans les souvenirs d'Ayels et Leila. L'homme s'était d'ailleurs juré de ne plus rester les bras croisés si il assistait à la détresse de quelqu'un.

-Seule Arcadia est au courant je pense, indiqua Leila.

Ayels soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cela. L'homme décida de laisser la jeune femme et raccrocha. Il la tiendrait au courant si quelque chose changeait de son côté. Leila le remercia et elle décida d'aller rejoindre Len et Emy.

En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Lasi, elle entendit d'un coup un vacarme.

-[]-

Quelques instants auparavant, Lasi se tenait assis sur son lit, les yeux fermés et les paumes des mains vers l'avant. Un cercle de lumière cyan se dessinait juste devant ses paumes. Le jeune homme était en pleine concentration. Ayant repris des forces il essayait depuis quelques jours d'établir un contact avec Selyx, l'orbe mystérieux se trouvant aux Archives du Temps. Grâce aux indications et aux expériences d'Arcadia, Lasi avait pu créer un lien avec Selyx durant son entraînement aux Archives du Temps. C'était ce lien qui lui avait notamment octroyé certains des pouvoirs des Archives du Temps.

Après sa rencontre avec Félys Morag, dans l'ancien temple de Célestia, lors de sa première visite dans la ville, Lasi avait voulu essayer d'établir un contact avec Selyx pour que ce dernier lui réponde. Il avait appris que Selyx détenait une âme avec laquelle il était possible de communiquer. Cependant il n'y était jamais arrivé. Le détenteur des pouvoirs de Dialga ne se décourageait pas à y parvenir un jour.

- _Tu continues à m'ignorer il faut croire,_ dit mentalement Lasi. _Peut être qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt._

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à fermer le minuscule portail qui lui servait à entrer en contact avec Selyx lorsqu'il sentit une présence étrangère non loin de lui.

Lasi se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au même moment il sentit que le temps s'était arrêté tout autour de lui. Une lumière verte apparut face au jeune dresseur et une forme humanoïde se dessina un peu dans la lumière. Le dresseur se tint prêt à se battre si nécessaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir mais il était certain que peu importe qui était l'individu qui était apparu, il n'avait aucun lien avec l'Ordre de Setralph. Lasi en avait l'intime conviction. Néanmoins il ne fut pas capable d'identifier l'étranger qui était couvert d'une ombre, cachant son apparence. Il se rappela néanmoins d'une des visions qu'il avait eu le soir où il avait rencontré sa Givrali. Il parvint à identifier l'individu comme étant l'être entouré de lumières dans l'endroit obscure qu'il avait vu en vision.

-Ne lui en veux pas, Selyx est très timide, indiqua la voix d'un homme.

Lasi fut surpris d'entendre la voix de l'étranger mais il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il lui parle de Selyx. Néanmoins très rapidement Lasi comprit qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Tu es le créateur de Selyx et Taiel n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lasi.

L'homme mystérieux répondit par un hochement de tête. Lasi décida de se détendre un peu. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il ne risquait pas de devoir se battre.

-Mais je préférerais le terme de père plutôt, ajouta l'étranger. Ils ont peut être l'apparence d'objet mais ils ont tout deux des âmes aussi humaines que la tienne.

-Selyx et Taiel seraient des humains à l'origine ? s'étonna Lasi.

-Qui sait ? Se contenta de répondre l'étranger.

Lasi ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il parvint à déterminer que ce dernier arborait un sourire complice.

-Puis-je savoir ton nom ? Demanda Lasi.

L'individu répondit par un non de la tête.

-Le moment n'est pas encore venu pour toi de connaître mon identité. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce moment arrivera vite. Aussi vite que ta trahison envers Elekis.

Lasi avait réagi à deux choses dans la dernière phrase de l'étranger. Tout d'abord lorsqu'il avait prononcé la trahison. Ce n'était pas un sentiment de surprise qui avait envahi l'esprit de Lasi mais plus un sentiment de méfiance. Cet individu était au courant de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il représentait donc une certaine menace pour Lasi si il décidait de dévoiler cela à tous. Néanmoins la méfiance de Lasi laissa place aussitôt à l'interrogation lorsqu'il entendit la fin de la phrase. « Elekis ». Lasi ne savait pas de qui l'étranger voulait parler. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

Le mystérieux individu avait dû cerner tous ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'esprit de Lasi puisqu'il ajouta une dernière chose.

-Je ne compte pas m'immiscer dans les affaires de ce monde avant que tu n'es fait le premier pas jeune homme, ajouta l'individu. Enfin presque. Tu peux continuer ton périple sans prendre peur de ce que je pourrais causer.

Cela rassura un peu le dresseur du Bourg-Palette mais étrangement Lasi sentait que si l'étranger décider de se mettre en travers de son chemin, le jeune homme ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

-Je suis de ton côté de toute manière, ajouta-t-il. Mais je préfère n'être qu'un spectateur de tes futurs exploits. Du moins jusqu'à un certain moment.

Les pensées de Lasi se contredisaient. Par moment ses pensées lui conseillaient de faire confiance à cet individu et à d'autres de ne pas lui faire confiance.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui a créé cette bulle temporelle, dit Lasi.

L'homme approuva par un geste.

-Je voulais juste te voir un peu avant que tout ne commence à se mettre en place, dit-il.

-Tu sais alors quand est-ce que je vais devoir agir, comprit le dresseur. Es-tu capable de me dire quand exactement ?

L'étranger eut un petit rire.

-Tu le sais déjà, dit l'individu.

La lumière verte commença à s'affaiblir et la silhouette de l'individu commença à s'évaporer également. Lasi sut que le temps que lui avait accordé le créateur de Selyx et Taiel, ou plutôt le « père » comme il semblait aimer ce qualifier, était arrivé à son terme.

Dès que la lumière verte et l'étranger eurent disparu le temps retrouva immédiatement son cours. Au même moment Lasi sentit le lien qu'il entretenait avec Selyx juste avant la discussion se renforcer d'un coup. Le portail n'était pas encore fermé et le jeune dresseur put alors entendre une voix d'enfant.

-Papa ! s'exclama la voix.

D'un coup une force invisible jaillit du portail et projeta Lasi contre le mur avant que ce dernier ne tombe lourdement sur son lit, provoquant un vacarme. Le portail se ferma aussitôt, coupant nette la communication avec Selyx.

Lasi avait finalement pu entendre la voix de Selyx. Même si au final le seul mot prononcé par Selyx n'avait pas été provoqué par le jeune dresseur mais par l'apparition du père de Selyx qui avait laissé quelques traces d'énergies que Selyx avait certainement dû percevoir.

Lasi s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Leila entra et s'approcha immédiatement de Lasi en vérifiant que ce dernier allait bien.

-Ça va, indiqua Lasi.

Leila tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée l'apparition quelque instants auparavant. Elle parvenait à détecter une trace infime d'une étrange énergie.

Lasi lui expliqua qu'il avait été en contact avec le père de Selyx. Il lui expliqua qu'il était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il comptait observer ce qui allait se passer prochainement. Lasi garda néanmoins le reste de la conversation pour lui. Leila ne comprit pas pourquoi il était venu le voir à ce moment là en particulier. Le dresseur lui expliqua qu'à ce moment là il tentait d'établir une communication avec Selyx. Finalement après la discussion avec le créateur Selyx lui avait dit le mot « papa » et avait libéré une onde de choc involontaire.

Après avoir fini son explication, Lasi reçut alors un message télépathique d'Arcadia.

- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais Selyx est fortement perturbé,_ indiqua la femme des Archives du Temps.

Lasi lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé en lui décrivant en détails la discussion qu'il avait eu. Après l'explication la femme aux cheveux turquoises comprit alors pourquoi Selyx était dans un tel état. Elle indiqua au dresseur qu'elle allait voir pour faire le nécessaire de son côté pour tenter de calmer Selyx et pour essayer de faire des recherches sur le mystérieux créateur.

Lasi prit quelques minutes pour se poser après cette rencontre inattendue. Une fois remis un peu de l'étrange rencontre il décida de suivre Leila et d'aller rejoindre Len et Emy qui devaient toujours être en train de discuter à l'accueil du centre pokémon.

-[]-

L'étrange monde dans lequel Sworald avait été enfermé depuis longtemps semblait avoir un écoulement du temps bien différent de celui dans lequel Lasi et ses amis vivaient. Grâce au lien que la pokémon avait pu tisser avec Lasi lors de leur rencontre, Sworald s'en était bien rendu compte. Dans le monde de la pokémon, les journées semblaient durer deux à trois fois plus que les journées du monde de Lasi.

Le décalage temporel qui s'opérait entre les deux mondes provoquaient une sensation de malaise qui s'accentuait petit à petit lorsque Sworald utilisait son lien avec Lasi pour voir l'autre monde des yeux de l'humain. Ainsi la pokémon avait décidé très rapidement après leur rencontre de n'utiliser ce lien que lorsqu'elle sentait que le dresseur allait avoir besoin d'elle.

Cependant depuis quelques heures dans son monde, la pokémon avait maintenu le lien. Elle n'avait pas été capable de percevoir directement ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bulle temporelle, mais le faible lien qu'elle avait avec Lasi à ce moment là lui avait fait sentir quelque chose lorsque la bulle temporelle s'était arrêtée. Dans la chambre du dresseur elle avait pu sentir une faible trace d'une énergie familière.

A ce moment là, Lasi était trop préoccupé pour le remarquer mais Sworald avait alors utilisé le lien qu'ils avaient pour essayer d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur l'énergie. Malheureusement la pokémon n'avait pas réussi à réellement trouvé en quoi cette énergie lui était familière.

Cette énergie faisait écho à un lointain souvenir dont sa mémoire ne parvenait pas à se souvenir exactement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait une large partie de ses souvenirs, datant de l'époque où elle s'était battue contre Setralph, semblaient vagues. Au départ elle s'était dit que cela était certainement dû au fait que de nombreux siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis mais quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait provenant d'une époque plus ancienne que celle du combat contre Setralph était presque intacte. Elle se souvenait de sa jeunesse, de sa vie à la cour d'un royaume nommé Xalor et de sa rencontre avec un humain ayant d'étranges pouvoir. Elle se souvenait également d'avoir fuit avec cet humain par le biais d'un portail. Mais ses souvenirs après cela étaient confus et étaient tous liés au combat qu'elle avait mené contre Setralph.

Depuis deux heures Sworald réfléchissait à cela tout en continuant de maintenir le lien visuel avec Lasi. A ce moment là le jeune homme et ses amis étaient arrivés au champ de météorites de Voilaroc. Les météorites brillaient tous d'une faible lumière jaune face à la lumière de la lune. La scène fit écho à l'un des vagues souvenirs de Sworald. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu ce champ de météorites. Elle poussa sa concentration un peu plus et elle sentit également une faible énergie familière se dégager des météorites. Cette énergie était totalement différente de celle qu'avait dégagé l'individu qui avait rendu visite à Lasi plus tôt dans la journée. Cependant elle était très familière à Sworald.

Finalement elle parvint à se rappeler. A cette époque elle était aux portes de la mort, après avoir reçu une puissante attaque de Setralph. Elderen, l'humain qui avait réussi à concocter un sérum permettant de la sauver, était venu avec elle ici pour récupérer des fragments des météorites. Elderen lui avait indiqué à l'époque que ces pierres possédaient une partie des pouvoirs dont il avait besoin pour concevoir le sérum. Ce sérum avait été conçu pour sauver la vie de Sworald mais également pour permettre de combattre Setralph.

La connexion visuelle avec Lasi s'estompa brutalement et le lien entre le dresseur et la pokémon devint très faible. Sworald s'écroula sur le sol, fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle avait réalisé. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, la pokémon se fit la promesse de continuer d'enquêter sur l'étrange énergie qu'elle avait capté dans la chambre de Lasi. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelque chose en lien avec Setralph dont elle avait pu oublier l'existence à cause de ses souvenirs confus.


	20. Chapitre 19 - L'arène de Verchamps

Le voyage pour arriver jusqu'à la ville de Verchamps ne fut pas très long pour le groupe de dresseurs. Ils passèrent trois jours sur les routes reliant Voilaroc à Verchamps, passant par plusieurs milieux naturels différents. Ils traversèrent tout d'abord un chemin entre les montagnes à l'Ouest et une mystérieuse forêt à l'Est, arrivant ensuite aux rives du Lac Courage, l'un des trois lacs de la Région de Sinnoh avec le Lac Savoir et le Lac Vérité. Ces trois lacs étaient répartis dans les trois régions de Sinnoh : le Lac Courage à l'Est, le Lac Savoir au Nord et le Lac Vérité à l'Ouest.

Le groupe avait pu admirer de loin le lac sur lequel, en plein milieu, se trouvait une petite île avec une grotte qui d'après les rumeurs serait le lieu où vivrait le pokémon légendaire Créfadet.

Après cela le groupe avait continué la route un peu vers le Sud jusqu'à arriver près de la mer. A partir de là ils avaient longé pendant quelques heures la mer avant d'entrer dans le marais entourant Verchamps. Le chemin les menant à Verchamps était parfaitement praticable mais les dresseurs comprirent rapidement que si ils décidaient de s'en écarter, leur marche serait bien plus difficile. Ils passèrent néanmoins peu de temps sur le chemin du marais et arrivèrent finalement à Verchamps.

Contrairement à Unionpolis, qui était la ville la plus proche de Verchamps, cette dernière était bien plus petite. Les habitations semblaient assez anciennes, donnant un certain charme et une certaine valeur historique à la ville. Le Sud de la ville était connecté à la mer, permettant ainsi aux voyageurs d'accéder très facilement à Verchamps depuis les flots.

Verchamps souffrait moins du problème de touriste que pouvait rencontrer Voilaroc grâce à ses habitations mais également grâce à l'une de ses attractions majeures à savoir le grand marais de Verchamps. Il s'agissait d'un milieu naturel préservé dans lequel les voyageurs pouvaient s'aventurer, en étant accompagné par des personnes compétentes, et observer ainsi des pokémons dans leur milieu naturel. Ce marais avait la chance de contenir des espèces de pokémons rarissimes ce qui en faisant une attraction forte pour la ville.

Quelques années auparavant, le marais acceptait également que certains dresseurs viennent capturer des pokémons tout le long de l'année mais depuis deux ans cela était interdit afin de préserver au maximum l'endroit. La capture de pokémon était autorisée un seul jour de l'année, lors du festival Cradopaud. Et lors de cet événement les dresseurs devaient respecter des règles afin de pouvoir participer à la capture. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de pokémons et ne pouvaient utiliser que des appâts pour améliorer leur chance de capturer un pokémon. Et pour capturer un pokémon les dresseurs devaient utiliser un type de pokéballs différents, des safari balls. L'endroit se transformait en parc safari, comme il pouvait y avoir à Kanto, Johto ou encore Hoenn, lors du festival Cradopaud.

En dehors du grand marais de Verchamps il y avait l'arène qui attirait plus de monde que celle de Voilaroc. Le champion de l'arène de Verchamps était Lovis, surnommé « le Teigneux », et qui était un spécialiste des pokémons aquatique. Si l'arène de Lovis avait plus de succès que celle de Mélina c'était notamment dû à la seconde activité de Lovis. Le champion d'arène de Verchamps était un fervent admirateur de catch et régulièrement son arène se transformait quelques temps pour réaliser des matchs de catch dans lequel il y prenait part également.

Lorsque les quatre dresseurs arrivèrent dans l'arène, ils ne leur fallut qu'un regard pour confirmer que Lovis avait un très grand amour pour le catch. Le champion d'arène avait la carrure d'un catcheur, grand et musclé. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison qui ne couvrait que son corps à partir de la taille et jusqu'aux jambes ainsi que de deux protèges poignets et d'un masque.

-Bienvenue dresseurs ! s'écria le champion d'arène en voyant les quatre dresseurs arriver. Je suis … Lovis, termina-t-il en prenant la pose.

Face au surjeu du champion d'arène Len, Lasi et Leila esquissèrent un sourire tandis qu'Emy explosa de rire. Néanmoins la dresseuse de Johto mit la main devant sa bouche pour éviter que le champion d'arène ne remarque trop cela.

-Vous êtes ici pour affronter le champion d'arène n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il. Et bien ça tombe bien car c'est moi ! Que ceux qui veulent m'affronter s'avancent !

Lasi et Leila s'avancèrent en même temps.

-Deux, remarqua Lovis. Parfait ! Le premier combat sera contre … toi jeune femme.

Leila s'avança pour se mettre en place sur le terrain tandis que le reste du groupe alla s'installer dans les gradins.

Le terrain de l'arène de Verchamps était assez similaire à celui que l'on retrouvait dans les arènes de type eau. Le terrain était majoritairement constitué d'eau et quelques plateformes flottaient sur le terrain, permettant aux pokémons ne pouvant nager de se battre.

Une fois prêts, Lovis et Leila envoyèrent leur premier pokémon pour ce match d'arène. Leila choisit d'envoyer son Voltali tandis que le champion d'arène décida d'envoyer un Maraiste. En voyant le choix de son adversaire, une grimace apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Maraiste était un pokémon aquatique dont la seule faiblesse était le type plante. Même si il était de type eau, son deuxième type, le type sol, lui permettait de rendre inefficace toutes les capacités électriques. Ainsi la stratégie d'utiliser des attaques de type électriques avec son Voltali était compromise. De plus Maraiste était connu pour avoir un large panel de capacités de type sol. Voltali était un pokémon de type électrique, sa seule faiblesse provenait du type sol.

Ce début de match commençait mal pour la dresseuse de Riverte.

-Que le match commence ! Indiqua finalement l'arbitre.

-Maraiste attaque tir de boue, demanda le champion.

-Voltali esquive et attaque Maraiste avec dard-nuée, commanda Leila.

Aussitôt Maraiste envoya vers son adversaire une flèche de boue que Voltali esquiva en faisant un bond vers une autre plateforme. Alors qu'il était dans les airs le pokémon n'attendit pas pour faire jaillir de son corps des épines qui se dirigèrent vers le pokémon aquatique. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque en plongeant dans l'eau.

Voltali commença à bouger de plateforme en plateforme pour éviter de rester immobile et de permettre à son adversaire de mener une attaque sur lui. En même temps, lui et sa dresseuse cherchaient ensemble où le pokémon de Lovis se trouvait afin de pouvoir établir une stratégie pour l'atteindre. Les attaques électriques ne marchant pas sur lui, ils ne pouvaient les utiliser pour l'attaquer.

Finalement après quelques instants la plateforme sur laquelle Voltali allaient atterrir se mit à trembler. Voyant cela, le pokémon électrique décida d'envoyer un éclair sur la plateforme et de se servir de lui pour dévier sa trajectoire. Le pokémon de Leila atterrit sur une autre plateforme tandis que la plateforme sur laquelle il devait atterrir s'éleva. Une colonne d'eau s'éleva, propulsant la plateforme tremblante dans les airs. L'évolution d'Evoli tenta d'attaquer son adversaire qui se trouvait peut être dans la colonne en utilisant une nouvelle attaque dard-nuée. Cependant les pics ne touchèrent aucune cible. Le Maraiste adverse ne se trouvait pas dans la colonne.

D'un coup quelque chose jaillit de l'eau juste derrière Voltali. Maraiste arriva derrière son adversaire et profita de l'effet de surprise pour l'attaquer avec un coup de poing. Voltali n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et encaissa l'attaque. L'attaque de Maraiste lui infligea quelques dégâts mais il était parvenu à rester sur place. Le pokémon électrique en profita pour retenir le poing de Maraiste. Les pics du pokémon se refermèrent autour du poing du pokémon aquatique. Les pics entourant le poing devinrent violet pendant un instant et pénétrèrent de quelques millimètres la peau de Maraiste, libérant un poison qui allait ponctionner la vitalité du pokémon petit à petit. Juste après les pics relâchèrent leur emprise et Voltali attaqua de nouveau son adversaire avec dard-nuée. Maraiste fut repoussé et replongea afin de se cacher de son adversaire.

Leila et Voltali avaient réussi à faire peser la victoire un peu plus de leur côté grâce à la capacité toxik que le pokémon électrique avait réussi à utiliser au bon moment. Lovis et son pokémon ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que cela se passe et c'était mieux ainsi. Si ils avaient soupçonné le moindre instant qu'ils essayeraient d'utiliser cette stratégie, Maraiste aurait continué de garder ses distances. A présent tout n'était qu'une question de temps pour Leila et son pokémon.

Lovis et Maraiste enchaînèrent les offensives depuis le fond du bassin. Les plateformes furent visées une à une par de nouvelles attaques cascade, provoquant leur mouvement. Lorsqu'elles étaient envoyés en l'air, elles retombaient quelques instants plus tard au-dessus de l'eau, provoquant des vagues qui s'amplifièrent petit à petit, faisant bouger les autres plateformes.

A certains moments les vagues venaient toucher Voltali, provoquant de légers dégâts au pokémon. Depuis que Maraiste était reparti sous l'eau, Voltali n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lancer une nouvelle attaque. D'un côté cela prouvait que la stratégie d'utiliser du poison avait porté ses fruits car la nouvelle stratégie choisi par le champion d'arène semblait un peu brouillon. Néanmoins Voltali devait maintenir une forte concentration pour parvenir à esquiver correctement les offensives de son adversaire.

L'eau du bassin commençait à fortement s'agiter lorsque le champion d'arène donna un nouvel ordre à son Maraiste. D'un coup le niveau de l'eau commença à diminuer d'un côté du bassin tandis que d'un côté une grande vague commençait à se dessiner. Après quelques instants la vague s'écrasa vers Voltali qui ne put esquiver l'attaque. Les vagues l'entraînèrent alors sous les flots. Dans un tel milieu, le pokémon électrique n'était pas à son plus fort. Lovis et Maraiste en profitèrent alors.

Maraiste fonça sur son adversaire et le frappa avec une attaque mitra-poing. Voltali ne put se protéger et son corps fut projeté. Néanmoins puisqu'il était dans l'eau, le corps du pokémon se déplaça plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait été à la surface. Maraiste en profita pour l'attaquer de nouveau avec une attaque poing boost ce coup-ci. Alors que le coup de poing allait toucher le pokémon de Leila, ce dernier créa un bouclier bleu autour de lui afin de se protéger. Le coup de Maraiste toucha le bouclier de Voltali sans atteindre son adversaire. Néanmoins le choc créa une impulsion qui fit gagner de la vitesse au corps du pokémon électrique qui fut envoyé vers la surface. Maraiste tenta d'empêcher cela mais Voltali arriva à la surface avant. Le pokémon électrique utilisa une nouvelle fois dard-nuée tout autour de lui afin d'empêcher Maraiste d'avancer. Le pokémon aquatique continua de s'approcher jusqu'à être touché par l'un des dards. Il décida finalement de s'écarter et de préparer sa prochaine attaque.

Après s'être assuré que son adversaire ne l'empêcherait pas de retourner sur une plateforme, Voltali remonta sur une plateforme et se tint prêt à accueillir la prochaine attaque de son adversaire. Suivant l'ordre de sa dresseuse Voltali se tint prêt à utiliser abri afin de bloquer la prochaine attaque. Maraiste sortit la tête de l'eau, à quelques mètres du pokémon de Leila. Un rayon de glace sortit de la bouche du pokémon du champion de Verchamps. Voltali s'entoura aussitôt du bouclier d'abri lui octroyant une défense face au laser de glace. Néanmoins le laser commença à se répandre tout autour du bouclier et en quelques instants une fine couche de glace recouvrit le bouclier. Lorsque le bouclier de Voltali disparut, le pokémon électrique était enfermé dans une sphère de glace.

-Utilise fatal-foudre ! Demanda Leila.

Voltali fit jaillir de son corps un puissant éclair qui tenta de percer la sphère de glace. Une fissure commença à se dessiner sur la sphère mais de l'autre côté quelque chose se formait également. Maraiste venait de créer une nouvelle vague qui allait frapper quelques instants plus tard la sphère. Leila voyant cela donna l'ordre à son pokémon de se protéger immédiatement. Faisant confiance à sa dresseuse, Voltali cessa son attaque fatal-foudre et créa un nouveau bouclier d'énergie. Une seconde plus tard une vague percuta la sphère de glace la brisant. L'eau frappa ensuite le bouclier de Voltali qui le protégea. Le pokémon surveilla Maraiste du regard. Le pokémon du champion le fixa pendant quelques instants alors que le bassin commençait à retrouver son calme. Finalement son corps bascula et remonta à la surface. Voltali remonta à son tour à la surface. Lorsqu'il retrouva la surface il entendit la voix de l'arbitre.

-Maraiste est incapable de continuer le combat, indiqua-t-il.

Lovis se mit à rire bruyamment puis il rappela son Maraiste tout en félicitant son adversaire et son pokémon. Une fois qu'il eut terminé il envoya son deuxième et dernier pokémon du match. De la pokéball sortit alors un Ludicolo. Leila trouva le choix un peu étrange car Ludicolo étant un pokémon de type eau et plante, il était sensible aux attaques de type insecte comme dard-nuée. Néanmoins Voltali ayant déjà fait un combat assez épuisant contre Maraiste, Lovis avait certainement décidé de choisir ce pokémon car Voltali ne resterait pas très longtemps. Néanmoins Leila avait réussi à affronter la première difficulté de ce match d'arène avec Maraiste. Elle craignait moins Ludicolo que le premier pokémon du champion.

Dès que l'arbitre déclara la reprise du match, Voltali attaqua directement en utilisant dard-nué. Ludicolo parvint à esquiver l'attaque sans trop de soucis. Le pokémon du champion partit se cacher directement sous l'eau. Voltali recommença à sauter de plateforme en plateforme afin d'éviter son adversaire qui pouvait être partout.

Quelques instants plus tard Ludicolo sortit de l'eau et attaqua le pokémon de Leila avec éco-sphère. Voltali utilisa vive-attaque pour esquiver la sphère. Il profita également de sa vitesse pour s'approcher de Ludicolo et l'attaquer de nouveau avec dard-nué. Le pokémon de type plante tenta d'esquiver les pics mais il fut un peu touché par l'attaque. Ludicolo répliqua immédiatement en envoyant une attaque vibraqua. Voltali n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut touché par l'attaque. Néanmoins, fort heureusement pour le pokémon électrique et sa dresseuse, l'attaque vibraqua n'infligea pas de confusion à Voltali. Le pokémon reprit donc sa course sur les différentes plateformes jusqu'à attendre le prochain assaut de son adversaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard Ludicolo passa de nouveau à l'action. Le pokémon surgit de l'eau, loin de Voltali et il envoya dans les airs vers les différentes plateformes des graines. Voltali empêcha les graines d'atteindre la plateforme sur laquelle il était en utilisant dard-nué. Les graines se dirigeant vers les autres plateformes touchèrent leur cible. Aussitôt des racines jaillirent des graines et se développèrent sur les plateformes.

Cette capacité ne disait rien à Leila. Cette dernière demanda à Voltali de faire attention et elle décida de laisser Voltali sur la seule plateforme qui n'avait pas été touché par les graines. Les racines qui se trouvaient sur les autres plateformes n'étaient pas là par hasard. La dresseuse de Riverte en était convaincue.

Cependant Ludicolo et Lovis n'allaient pas laisser le pokémon de la dresseuse de Riverte tranquille. La plateforme sur laquelle se trouvait Voltali commença à trembler. Ludicolo utilisait la même stratégie que son prédécesseur. Mais cette fois-ci Voltali resta sur la plateforme. Il se mit au centre de celle-ci et tenta de rester dessus malgré les tremblements. Quelques secondes plus tard, une colonne d'eau souleva la plateforme dans les airs. Voltali tenta tant bien que mal de rester sur la plateforme et il y parvint. Néanmoins Ludicolo arriva près de son adversaire et il le frappa avec l'une de ses grandes mains. Voltali fut expulsé de la plateforme et il atterrit sur une autre plateforme couverte de racines.

Aussitôt Voltali se tint prêt à se défendre et vérifia si quelque chose se passait autour de lui. Le pokémon se rassura un peu quand il sentit que les racines n'allaient pas ponctionner sa vie comme aurait pu le faire des capacités comme vampigraine ou encore vol-vie. Néanmoins Leila et son pokémon ne purent s'empêcher de se demander quel était le rôle des racines.

D'un coup quelque chose entoura le corps de Voltali. Une racine s'était mise à bouger très rapidement et avait pu emprisonner le pokémon électrique. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'évolution d'Evoli et sa dresseuse observent ce qu'allaient faire les racines. Néanmoins Voltali ne se laissa pas faire. Il utilisa sa capacité dard-nué pour tenter de se libérer de l'emprise des racines. Néanmoins les racines étaient très solides et sa capacité ne suffit pas à les briser. Heureusement pour lui, les racines ne le serrèrent pas trop, juste suffisamment pour empêcher le pokémon de s'échapper. Si Voltali devait subir des dommages, ça serait directement par une attaque de Ludicolo.

Le pokémon du champion d'arène de Verchamps ne tarda pas à aller combattre son adversaire. Il surgit de l'eau, près de son adversaire et le frappa de nouveau avec une de ses paumes. Voltali étant emprisonné dans les lianes, la cible de l'attaque de Ludicolo ne bougea pas permettant au pokémon du champion de répéter l'attaque plusieurs fois.

Après avoir subi deux nouvelles attaques, Voltali tenta de contre-attaquer. Ses poils se dressèrent et des pics s'en échappèrent. Les pics touchèrent Ludicolo qui redoubla d'effort pour mettre hors combat son adversaire. Le pokémon électrique continua son attaque dard-nué pendant encore quelques instants. Puis lorsqu'il sentit que la prochaine, ou l'attaque d'après serait la dernière qu'il pourrait subir avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il décida d'attaquer avec fatal-foudre. Un éclair se dégagea de Voltali, dessina une courbe dans les airs avant de retomber sur Ludicolo. Au même moment le pokémon aquatique porta un énième coup à son adversaire qui tomba inconscient. L'arbitre déclara l'inaptitude de Voltali à continuer le combat et la dresseuse du pokémon le rappela dans sa pokéball. Elle félicita son pokémon. Voltali avait fait du très bon travail. Le match d'arène allait prendre fin très rapidement. Le Ludicolo du champion était fatigué. N'importe qui l'aurait remarqué. La dresseuse de Riverte décida alors d'envoyer Métalosse pour finir ce match d'arène.

Le pokémon acier arriva sur une plateforme couverte de racines. Aussitôt arrivé, les racines s'enroulèrent autour du pokémon qui ne fit rien pour les enlever. Ludicolo s'approcha de son nouvel adversaire. Une aura bleue entoura alors Ludicolo dont les mouvements furent stoppés. Un instant plus tard, une force invisible l'envoya violemment dans l'un des murs de l'arène. Ludicolo tomba au sol inconscient.

-Ludicolo est hors combat ! Prononça l'arbitre. Lovis a donc perdu le match d'arène. Leila est la vainqueure de ce match de l'arène de Verchamps.

La dresseuse de Riverte rappela immédiatement son Métalosse en le remerciant.

-Bien joué gamine ! Félicita Lovis. Tu sais y faire avec les pokémons. Maintenant place à l'autre combat !

Lovis regarda immédiatement Lasi qui avait commencé à descendre les gradins. Après avoir réalisé ce premier match d'arène, Lovis avait hâte de continuer. Il espérait que le match avec Lasi soit tout aussi intéressant.

Une fois Lasi prêt et les plateformes du bassin nettoyées des racines, l'arbitre indiqua que le second match de l'arène de Verchamps allait pouvoir commencer. Lasi choisit d'envoyer Elecsprint tandis que Lovis envoya un Sharpedo. Aussitôt arrivé dans l'eau Sharpedo plongea, devenant ainsi invisible aux yeux de ses adversaires. Cela n'empêcha pas Elecsprint et Lasi à agir de leur côté. Le pokémon électrique du dresseur du Bourg-Palette avait commencé par envoyer un rayon chargé d'électricité en direction de l'eau. L'électricité s'était répandue sur quelques centimètres autour du point d'impact. Elecsprint réitéra l'attaque sur l'eau et l'électricité se répandit un peu plus loin. Lasi demanda à son pokémon de procéder plusieurs fois de cette manière. La capacité qu'utilisait Elecsprint était rayon chargé, une capacité permettant parfois d'augmenter la puissance des attaques spéciales. Lasi avait prévu de tenter une certaine stratégie au cours de match d'arène mais il allait avoir besoin de plus de puissance pour réaliser ce qu'il souhaitait.

Le champion d'arène comprit rapidement que Lasi et Elecsprint étaient en train de préparer quelque chose. Il décida d'agir et envoya son pokémon à l'attaque. Sharpedo sortit d'un coup et s'empara de son adversaire avec ses crocs. Il entraîna le pokémon électrique avec lui dans l'eau mais le pokémon de Lasi ne se laissa pas faire. Il libéra des éclairs qui se propagèrent sur son adversaire qui lâcha prise. Elecsprint en profita pour retourner à la surface et pour remonter sur une plateforme le plus rapidement possible. Sharpedo n'attaqua pas de nouveau son adversaire lui permettant de se remettre sur une plateforme et de lancer une nouvelle attaque rayon chargé sur l'eau. Les arcs électriques se répandirent un peu plus loin sur la surface de l'eau.

Sharpedo quitta de nouveau les profondeurs du bassin mais cette fois-ci il envoya un puissant jet d'eau sur son adversaire. Elecsprint tenta d'éviter l'attaque mais il n'y parvint pas. Le puissant jet l'envoya de nouveau dans l'eau du bassin et Sharpedo en profita pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Le pokémon du champion d'arène utilisa la capacité aqua-jet pour se déplacer beaucoup plus rapidement et il percuta plusieurs fois son adversaire avant que ce dernier ne décide d'utiliser une attaque tonnerre sur lui même. L'électricité se répandit dans l'eau aux alentours de lui sur plusieurs mètres empêchant Sharpedo d'attaquer de nouveau sans prendre de dégâts. Le pokémon de Lasi en profita pour remonter sur une plateforme et utiliser de nouveau rayon chargé. Juste après il lança une attaque fatal-foudre. L'éclair qui décolla du pokémon dessina quelques arcs de cercles dans les airs avant de frapper le milieu du bassin. La propagation du courant électrique dans le bassin se dessina par une multitude d'arcs électriques qui se répandirent sur la quasi totalité du bassin.

Sharpedo avait certainement dû être touché par la capacité d'Elecsprint mais rien ne le laissa transparaître. Le pokémon aquatique était encore dans les profondeurs du bassin, caché quelque part et préparant certainement la prochaine attaque qui ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Sharpedo jaillit de l'eau et fonça sur son adversaire avec aqua-jet. Il percuta violemment son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps de projeter un éclair sur son adversaire. Il décida néanmoins d'utiliser un nouveau rayon chargé qui ne toucha pas Sharpedo lui permettant encore d'augmenter sa puissance d'attaque. Aussitôt qu'il eut touché la surface de l'eau, Elecsprint généra un éclair qui se propagea sur la totalité du bassin pendant un bref instant. Sharpedo avait été touché par l'électricité également.

Elecsprint regagna de nouveau une plateforme et il termina de mettre en place la stratégie qu'il avait mis en place avec son dresseur. Il généra un éclair qu'il envoya vers le plafond. L'éclair explosa à quelques mètres du terrain en créant des éclairs plus petit qui se dirigèrent vers l'eau du bassin, à plusieurs endroits du terrain. Une fois que les éclairs eurent touché le sol, l'environnement devint plus lourd sur le terrain. On pouvait apercevoir à quelques moments des arcs électriques se former dans l'air. En utilisant la capacité champ électrifié, Elecsprint venait d'augmenter un peu plus la puissance des attaques électriques sur le terrain pendant quelques minutes.

Lovis ordonna à son pokémon d'agir. Il fallait absolument mettre Elecsprint inconscient avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer une capacité sinon il y avait de grandes chances pour que le pokémon du champion d'arène soit hors combat. Sharpedo fonça de nouveau sur son adversaire avec aqua-jet. Elecsprint généra de nouveau un éclair avec fatal-foudre. Sharpedo percuta Elecsprint l'envoyant dans l'eau avant de rejoindre son adversaire dans l'eau également. L'éclair d'Elecsprint toucha finalement le milieu du bassin et l'électricité se répandit partout. Sharpedo fut paralysé pendant plusieurs secondes tandis qu'Elecsprint remontait sur une plateforme.

Puis finalement, le corps du pokémon aquatique remonta à la surface.

-Sharpedo est hors combat, indiqua l'arbitre.

Lovis félicita Lasi et Elecsprint pour cette stratégie. Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de secondes que fatal-foudre avait touché la surface de l'eau et on pouvait encore voir que l'eau du bassin était électrifiée. Et vraisemblablement cela risquait de durer encore plusieurs minutes avant que l'électricité ne disparaisse. Certainement jusqu'au moment où l'effet de champ électrifié disparaisse. Le champion de l'arène de Verchamps ne se laissa pas abattre. Il envoya son deuxième pokémon, un Mustéflott.

Le pokémon apparut sur une plateforme du bassin. Les plateformes étaient les seuls endroits encore protégés des éclairs qui parcouraient le bassin d'eau. Le premier ordre de Lovis pour son nouveau pokémon était clair. Il devait rester sur les plateformes le plus possible. Le combat allait donc être plus difficile que prévu pour le pokémon de Lovis.

Cependant Lasi et Elecsprint s'étonnèrent de l'agilité avec laquelle le pokémon adverse se déplaça de plateformes en plateformes. Il arriva finalement face à Elecsprint et le frappa du poing. Une incroyable force projeta le pokémon électrique dans le bassin. Mustéflott enchaîna en lançant une attaque laser glace vers là où Elecsprint était tombé. La glace commença à recouvrir l'eau au dessus d'Elecsprint mais ce dernier ne laissa pas son adversaire continuer cela. Il envoya un éclair qui brisa la glace. Le pokémon regagna la surface et envoya un nouvel éclair vers son adversaire. Mustéflott sauta sur une nouvelle plateforme pour esquiver. L'éclair qu'avait envoyé Elecsprint s'arrêta alors soudainement dans les airs et changea immédiatement de direction pour aller frapper le pokémon du champion. Profitant de la paralysie temporaire de son adversaire suite à son attaque, Elecsprint regagna une plateforme. Il envoya ensuite un nouvel éclair en direction de Mustéflott. Mais cette fois-ci le pokémon de Lovis arriva à esquiver l'attaque. Il sauta de nouveau de plateforme en plateforme jusqu'à arriver à celle d'Elecsprint. Le pokémon de Lasi n'attendit pas que son adversaire lui assène un nouveau coup et il fit apparaître plusieurs éclairs autour de lui. Mustéflott parvint à les esquiver et porta un nouveau coup à son adversaire. Le coup fut plus puissant que le précédent et Elecsprint le sentit. Il atterrit sur une autre plateforme et essaya de se relever aussi vite que possible. Le pokémon électrique commençait à fatiguer. Cependant il voulait à tout prix essayer de gagner ce combat contre Mustéflott. Il voulait prouver à Lasi qu'il en était capable.

Mustéflott s'approcha de nouveau de son adversaire en sautant de plateforme en plateforme. Elecsprint se concentra et dès que son adversaire arriva à proximité, des éclairs enveloppèrent le pokémon électrique. Ce dernier chargea Mustéflott qui tenta de contrer l'attaque avec un coup de poing. Le coup était plus puissant que le précédent. Cela était dû au fait que ce coup de poing n'était pas basique. Il s'agissait de la capacité poing boost qui permettait à chaque utilisation d'augmenter la puissance physique du pokémon. Ainsi comme Elecsprint l'avait fait en début de combat contre Sharpedo le pokémon du champion de Verchamps avait décidé d'augmenter la puissance de son pokémon.

Cependant même si Mustéflott essayait de résister à son adversaire avec poing boost, il était clairement désavantagé. Il était faible face à l'électricité et son adversaire disposait d'une puissance bien plus grande que lui. Il s'en rendit compte un peu tard lorsque Elecsprint parvint finalement à briser sa défense et à le projeter.

Le pokémon aquatique allait atterrir dans l'eau mais ce dernier parvint juste à temps à utiliser laser glace sur la surface de l'eau pour former une petite plateforme sur laquelle atterrir et ainsi éviter l'eau électrifié qui lui aurait causé plus de dommages. Après les puissantes attaques de son adversaire, Mustéflott commençait également à fatiguer.

Il n'y eut pas de temps de répit pour le pokémon de Lovis. Elecsprint envoya directement un éclair qui s'arrêta fréquemment pour changer de direction. L'attaque allait être plus compliqué pour Mustéflott à esquiver. Le pokémon aquatique se tint prêt à esquiver. Finalement l'éclair se dirigea vers lui et il esquiva au dernier moment. Juste après il sauta vers une autre plateforme pour tenter de s'approcher de son adversaire qui envoya un nouvel éclair qui se dirigea immédiatement vers Mustéflott. Ce dernier tenta de contrer avec une attaque laser glace. En vain. Le rayon de glace ne put tenir face au puissant éclair qui toucha Mustéflott. Le pokémon de Lovis tomba au sol.

-Mustéflott est hors combat, prononça l'arbitre après quelques instants. Lasi et Elecsprint remporte le combat.

Lovis rappela son Mustéflott. Aussitôt l'environnement électrique entourant le terrain disparut. Lasi rappela son pokémon en le félicitant pour ce combat.

-Belle stratégie, approuva Lovis. Tu es aussi fort que ton amie. Félicitations.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette remercia le champion d'arène. Leila vint rejoindre Lasi pour le féliciter à son tour et le jeune homme la félicita également pour sa performance. Lovis vint les rejoindre juste après pour leur donner leur septième badge de la région de Sinnoh. Après cela le groupe alla rejoindre le centre pokémon pour aller soigner les trois pokémons qui avaient combattu dans l'arène. Le groupe resterait à Verchamps jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ensuite ils prendraient la route vers l'Est pour rejoindre Rivamar afin que Lasi et Leila réalisent leur dernier match d'arène à Sinnoh.

-[]-

-Habituellement il n'y a pas de brouillard autour de cette île, indiqua la voix du capitaine du bateau.

Un bateau de plaisance s'arrêta au niveau de l'embarcadère en bois d'une l'île.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes venus ici mademoiselle ? Demanda le capitaine.

L'homme s'adressait à une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans. Vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc recouvert par un pull vert foncé, d'un pantalon marron et de chaussures noires, c'était elle qui avait demandé à ce que le capitaine du bateau l'emmène sur cette île. Au départ le capitaine avait refusé la demande de la jeune femme mais la détermination qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux violets caché par quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds lui avait fait changé d'avis.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Depuis que le bateau avait quitté le port deux heures plus tôt, elle s'était assoupie. Puisqu'il était temps pour elle de bouger, elle mit ses lunettes sans quoi elle ne voyait pas grand-chose.

-Non c'est pour une tout autre raison, indiqua la jeune femme. Merci pour le trajet capitaine.

-Y a pas de quoi mademoiselle, répondit le capitaine avant de rajouter. Vous êtes sûr que je peux repartir directement ? Vous ne préférez pas que je vous attende ?

-Non c'est bon. J'ai le sentiment que je vais en avoir pour plusieurs jours. Je vous appellerais si j'ai besoin d'un bateau pour le retour.

La jeune femme descendit du bateau.

-C'est votre décision mademoiselle, répondit le capitaine. Bon courage pour vos affaires alors.

-Bon retour à vous.

Le capitaine la salua puis le bateau se mit à quitter l'embarcadère. La nouvelle arrivante se tourna vers l'île. Après ces dernières semaines de voyage elle était enfin arrivée à destination.

Tina était une jeune femme d'une lointaine région. Là-bas elle vivait dans une grande ville, bien moins évolué qu'Eternia, la capitale de Riverte. Elle était étudiante en deuxième année de droit. Elle avait eu une vie totalement banale. Du moins un mois auparavant un événement surprenant lui était arrivé.

Alors qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque universitaire, quelqu'un était venu la voir. Un homme, ayant la vingtaine d'après son visage. Au premier coup d'œil elle s'était dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un étudiant de la faculté également même si elle ne connaissait pas tout le monde. Cependant quelque chose lui fit sentir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le jeune homme ne se présenta pas. Il parvint en une phrase à avoir l'attention de Tina.

-Je connais un moyen pour toi d'avoir les réponses que tu cherches, lui avait indiqué l'homme. De comprendre pourquoi tu ressens ce sentiment de te racheter.

Tina n'avait jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas comment un étranger avait pu comprendre ce que la jeune femme ressentait. Depuis plusieurs années elle sentait qu'elle devait se racheter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait pourtant retourné la question dans sa tête pendant de nombreuses heures, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment là.

L'étranger lui avait alors dit de se rendre sur cette île. L'apparence de l'île, composé d'une grande forêt, en cette fin de nuit donnait l'impression d'entrer dans une forêt hantée. Tina n'était pas une peureuse et c'est donc avec courage, et un peu d'arrogance qu'elle s'avança sur l'île.

La jeune femme de dix-neuf ans devait retrouver l'étranger sur cette île. Même si l'ambiance de l'île ne l'effrayait pas, elle était venue sur l'île avec prudence. A sa taille se trouvait une poche dans laquelle elle avait glissé une petite dague afin de se protéger. Elle restait méfiante vis à vis de l'étranger. Si elle estimait qu'il était dangereux, elle n'hésiterait pas à se défendre si nécessaire.

Elle avança pendant quelques minutes. Elle arriva finalement près d'une petite clairière. Elle commença à entendre deux voix masculines. Elle reconnut l'une d'entre elles. Le mystérieux jeune homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous sur cette île lointaine de sa ville d'origine était là. A travers l'épais brouillard elle commença à voir se dessiner une première forme. Puis une deuxième. La première forme devint plus détaillée que la deuxième. Le premier individu que Tina reconnut était l'étranger qui lui avait demandé de se rendre ici.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Une force non maîtrisée

Lasi, Leila, Emy et Len étaient à présents sur la route en direction de Rivamar. Ils avaient donc repris la moitié du chemin qu'ils avaient fait pour passer de Voilaroc à Verchamps. Ils traversèrent les marais, longèrent pendant trois ou quatre heures la mer avant d'arriver à proximité du Lac Courage. Arrivés aux rives du Lac Courage, ils prirent un chemin en direction de l'Est qui longeait également la mer, afin d'arriver à Rivamar.

Le groupe pouvait voir au loin la ville de Rivamar, dernière destination de Lasi et Leila dans la récolte des badges de la région de Sinnoh. Là-bas ils pourraient livrer un match d'arène contre le champion local. Ce match avait une grande symbolique pour les deux dresseurs. Au delà d'être la dernière arène de Sinnoh, il s'agissait de la dernière arène dans laquelle ils allaient devoir livrer un match pokémon pour participer à la ligue suprême. Une fois le badge de l'arène en leur possession ils auraient tout le nécessaire pour participer à la compétition. Lasi et Leila avaient hâte car une fois ce badge en leur possession ils pourraient s'occuper d'affaires plus importantes. Ils espéraient tout de même avoir un peu de temps libre avant de devoir agir pour contrer les actions de l'Ordre de Setralph. Ils souhaitaient également pouvoir assister au championnat du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh afin de voir les efforts de Len et Emy.

Le groupe s'était finalement arrêté en début d'après midi pour manger un peu. Ils avaient dressé un petit campement près d'une falaise. Trois mètres plus bas les vagues de la mer venaient s'écraser sur les rochers. Le groupe pouvait donc apprécier le paysage tout en mangeant. Il devait leur rester quelques heures de marche avant d'arriver à Rivamar. Avec un peu de chance les quatre dresseurs pourraient arriver à destination un peu avant la tombée de la nuit.

Discutant de choses et d'autres, Lasi et Leila eurent soudain le même réflexe. Ils se levèrent d'un coup et regardèrent vers l'Est. Ils avaient sentis une présence plus loin sur le chemin menant à Rivamar. Cette route était prise par de nombreux dresseurs chaque jour mais ce n'était pas la présence d'un dresseur qu'ils avaient tous deux sentis. Ils avaient senti la présence d'un membre de l'Ordre de Setralph possédant un pendentif de pouvoirs artificiel. Les pendentifs de pouvoirs créés par l'Ordre de Setralph contenait tous une énergie qui permettait de les reconnaître assez facilement.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Len.

Ni Lasi, ni Leila n'eurent le temps de lui répondre. Un cri de détresse brisa le silence de l'endroit. Cela provenait de l'Est.

-Restez-ici, ordonna Lasi.

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette disparut d'un coup en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour augmenter considérablement sa vitesse. Leila vérifia qu'elle ne sentait aucune menace à proximité du groupe. Ce n'était pas le cas. La seule menace qu'elle sentait provenait de l'Est. La femme de Riverte décida d'aller rejoindre Lasi afin de lui prêter main forte.

Lasi arriva, suivi quelques secondes plus tard de Leila, à l'endroit où le cri avait retenti. C'était sur le chemin menant à Rivamar. Sur cette partie de la route, le chemin était couvert par quelques arbres, permettant à l'endroit d'être plus frais que le reste du chemin qui était exposé au soleil.

Un dresseur de quatorze ou quinze ans était à genoux à côté d'une dresseuse du même âge. Du sang se répandait abondamment autour de l'adolescente. Le garçon tremblait, pleurait et gémissait tandis que le corps de l'adolescente ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un homme portant un pendentif brillant d'une intense lumière rouge se tenait debout. Il portait des vêtements noirs et ses yeux luisaient d'une faible lueur rouge. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient blancs et semblaient quelques peu trempés. Ils venaient se plaquer en partie sur son visage dont la bouche était mi-ouverte et d'où provenait un faible rire. Dans son dos il portait une sorte de machine qui était relié à ses bras et à ses cuisses par quatre câbles souples.

Lasi et Leila pouvaient le sentir tout d'eux. L'énergie que l'homme dégageait n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'avaient pu avoir tous les membres de l'Ordre portant un pendentif qu'ils avaient pu affrontés. Les deux dresseurs savaient que les pendentifs de l'Ordre étaient tous plus ou moins bridés. Ces appareils étaient encore assez instable d'où la nécessite de les brider. L'individu qui se tenait devant les deux détenteurs de pouvoirs devait certainement détenir un pendentif sans bridage.

Lasi jeta un regard à Leila et les deux amants se mirent d'accord d'un coup d'œil. Aussitôt Lasi courut vers l'homme et il fit apparaître discrètement une épée d'acier. Il arriva face au membre de l'Ordre qui tenta de le frapper avec sa main. Le jeune homme eut le réflexe de mettre la lame devant lui pour bloquer l'attaque ce qui lui fallut de réussir à bien se protéger. La main de son adversaire s'était alors transformé en une immense main griffue. La lame de Lasi parvint à bloquer l'attaque de son adversaire et le jeune homme de Kanto tenta de rester dans cette position le plus longtemps possible.

Leila arriva auprès des deux adolescents. La femme de Riverte n'avait pas pu le voir jusque là mais le ventre de l'adolescente au sol était perforé de plusieurs centimètres. Le garçon à ses côtés encore conscient se tourna vers Leila quand il la vit arriver.

-Aidez là, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. S'il vous plaît.

-Je m'en occupe, tout va bien se passer, répondit Leila d'une voix apaisante.

La dresseuse posa une main rassurante sur la tête du garçon. Elle utilisa alors ses pouvoirs pour l'endormir puis elle concentra ses efforts pour soigner l'adolescente.

-Tu peux y aller Lasi, indiqua Leila. Je m'occupe de t'avertir si d'autres personnes arrivent.

Lasi remercia silencieusement sa bien aimée qui avait commencé à appliquer des soins à l'adolescente gravement blessée. Il repoussa son adversaire qui chancela vers l'arrière. Lasi en profita pour tenter de faire chuter son adversaire en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le torse. Cependant le coup ne fit aucun effet à l'homme de l'Ordre qui parvint à prendre la jambe de Lasi et commença à le soulever.

Le dresseur ne se laissa pas faire. Il tira un laser avec ses mains sur son adversaire qui finalement le relâcha. Lasi tomba sur le sol sur ses jambes et il n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour relancer une offensive sur son adversaire. Son épée d'acier vers l'avant, il tenta de la planter dans l'homme. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de mettre sa main griffue devant lui pour se protéger. La lame d'acier se planta dans la griffe d'acier en faisant gicler un peu de sang violet. L'homme totalement dominé par les pouvoirs de son instrument se mit à rire hystériquement. Lasi n'apprécia pas cela et il fit changer la lame d'acier en lame de feu. Les flammes se répandirent à l'intérieur de la blessure de l'homme et se mirent à le brûler de l'intérieur. Le dominé envoya alors une puissante onde de choc vers Lasi. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et son corps fut soudainement projeté vers un arbre. In-extremis il parvint à se retourner pour prendre appui sur le tronc de l'arbre et se propulser vers son adversaire. Il mit de nouveau sa lame de feu vers l'avant. Juste avant de toucher son adversaire, la lame de feu se changea en lame de lumière cyan contre la volonté de son détenteur. Un instant plus tard le visage de Lasi fut recouvert d'un liquide violet. L'avant-bras droit transformé du membre de Setralph tomba au sol et fut rejoint bientôt par du liquide violet. La lame de lumière avait tranché l'avant bras de l'homme.

-Merde ! Maugréa Lasi.

Le dresseur de Kanto n'avait pas voulu trancher le bras de son adversaire. Malheureusement l'apparition de la lame de lumière avait changé ses plans. Son adversaire se mit à rire de plus belle bien plus fort. La lumière rouge du pendentif s'intensifia bien plus. Lasi tira immédiatement un rayon de lumière cyan vers le pendentif artificiel. Le rayon fit exploser l'instrument de pouvoir. Juste après Lasi sut que cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Une puissante énergie émergea alors du pendentif et se changea en flammes noires. Les flammes noires se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Lasi qui dressa juste à temps un bouclier d'énergie pour se protéger.

Au travers des flammes, une forme chargea alors Lasi. C'était le membre de Setralph. Pour une raison que Lasi ignorait encore, l'homme semblait posséder encore des pouvoirs. L'homme parvint à briser le bouclier de Lasi qui chancela à son tour. Mais le jeune homme tendit une main vers le ciel en même temps. Les flammes noires se rejoignirent alors dans le creux de la main de Lasi et formèrent un orbe de verre noire dans lequel les flammes dansaient. De son autre main valide l'homme frappa Lasi d'un puissant coup de poing. Le corps du jeune homme fut projeté contre un arbre. Il n'eut pas le temps cette fois-ci de se mettre en position pour amortir le choc. Néanmoins il se releva sans trop de difficulté. Il tenait encore l'orbe de verre dans une de ses mains. Sans effort il brisa l'orbe de verre. Les flammes noires dansèrent pendant un instant dans les mains du dresseur mais rapidement elles disparurent.

L'agresseur se tenait prêt à attaquer de nouveau Lasi. Du sang continuait de couler de son bras tranché mais il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se battre. Lasi commença à comprendre d'où venait les pouvoirs de son adversaire. La machine qui était sur le dos de son adversaire devait certainement en conférer à l'homme.

Aussitôt Lasi se retrouva derrière son adversaire et à l'aide de sa lame de lumière cyan il trancha l'appareil. Un liquide violet se répandit alors sur le sol. Lasi sentit qu'il n'y avait plus l'once d'un fragment de pouvoir dans son adversaire.

L'agresseur se tourna brusquement et tenta de frapper Lasi. Ce dernier fit ralentir le temps tout autour de lui et il en profita pour passer de nouveau derrière lui. Le temps reprit alors son écoulement et un instant plus tard Lasi leva sa lame de lumière. Le deuxième bras de l'homme tomba au sol. Du sang se mit à tomber abondamment une fois de plus. Lasi avait espérait que cela puisse plonger son adversaire dans l'inconscience mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'homme incontrôlable se retourna et chargea Lasi. Ce dernier tendit ses mains pour retenir la charge de son adversaire.

-Désolé, murmura Lasi.

Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme se glissa sous son adversaire et il planta sa lame de lumière dans la poitrine de son adversaire avant de faire glisser sa lame horizontalement. L'homme tomba finalement au sol, inerte. Le regard vague. Lasi put le sentir. Son adversaire était mort. Lasi s'approcha de son visage et lui fit fermer les yeux en s'excusant une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme regarda alors tout autour de lui. Il y avait des traces de sang violet un peu partout. Il était d'ailleurs couvert du liquide lui aussi. Le jeune homme remarqua que Leila était toujours en train de soigner l'adolescente. Il s'inquiéta de savoir si Leila allait avoir besoin de son aide. Il comprit en regardant l'adolescente que ce n'était pas nécessaire. La jeune femme de Riverte avait presque fini. Lasi décida de procéder au nettoyage de la zone. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

Le dresseur de Kanto décida de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour enlever le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Après cela il décida d'amener les deux bras tranchés de l'homme près de son corps. Une fois cela fait il libéra des flammes pour consumer le corps du décédé. Alors que le corps était en train de brûler, le jeune homme décida d'utiliser des jets d'eau pour faire disparaître les traces de sang qui se trouvaient un peu partout. Leila vint ensuite rejoindre Lasi dans le nettoyage de la zone. Une voix perça alors le silence.

-Félicitations Lasi.

Lasi et Leila se retournèrent immédiatement vers l'individu qui venait d'arriver. Les deux dresseurs n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître le numéro quatre de l'Ordre de Setralph : Rayner. Aussitôt les visages de Lasi et Leila se crispèrent. Les deux amants avaient un mauvais souvenir de l'homme. Trois ans plus tôt, à Hoenn, le numéro quatre de l'Ordre avait pu mener une expérience qui avait failli coûter la vie à Leila. Lasi avait assisté, impuissant, aux expériences. Depuis ce jour les deux dresseurs gardaient un mauvais souvenir de cet homme. Lasi sentit sa colère envers cette personne grandir un peu plus à cet instant. Le jeune homme avait compris pourquoi Rayner était là.

-Tout ça n'était qu'un test pas vrai, dit Lasi avec colère.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du scientifique. Lasi s'approcha de lui et il fit apparaître sa lame de lumière cyan.

-Cet homme ne méritait pas de mourir, dit Lasi. Tu l'as entraîné dans sa folie en lui confiant des pouvoirs qui lui ont monté à la tête.

-Qui es-tu pour prétendre dire qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir ? Demanda Rayner avec un large sourire. Connais-tu réellement les actes qu'il a pu réaliser de son vivant ? Si tu les connaissais tu ne ressentirais pas autant de colère.

-Qu'importe ce qu'il a pu faire, rétorqua Lasi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et de marcher dans la voie que j'ai choisi pour tuer.

-Dit l'homme qui utilise ses pouvoirs pour détruire des ombres de Setralph, fit remarquer Rayner. Même si il ne s'agit que de créatures crée par le pouvoir de Setralph il s'agit d'êtres vivant tu ne penses pas ?

Lasi n'était qu'à un mètre du membre de l'Ordre. Il leva la lame de lumière au-dessus du scientifique qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, provoqua Rayner. Tu risquerais de totalement changer ce futur que tu sembles bien connaître.

-Je ne te tuerais pas, dit Lasi. Néanmoins je te ferais sentir un fragment de ce qu'a pu sentir Leila il y a trois ans. Une partie de ce qu'ont pu sentir tous ces êtres sur lesquels tu as pu mener tes expériences.

Aussitôt Lasi abaissa la lame de lumière. Alors que la lame de lumière allait trancher le bras gauche du scientifique, la lame de lumière disparut. Lasi recula de quelques pas.

-Quoique ça te ferait trop plaisir, dit Lasi. Je ne t'offrirais pas ce luxe.

Lasi se contrôlait autant qu'il pouvait pour ne pas attaquer le scientifique. Ce dernier se mit à rire un peu plus.

-Si tu le dis jeune élu, ajouta Rayner. Je vois en attendant que ta compagne va bien. Lorsque le moment sera venu j'espère bien pouvoir réaliser de nouvelles expériences sur elle.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire Rayner, indiqua Leila en s'approchant à son tour.

-Si tu le dis.

Deux formes apparurent derrière Rayner par le biais d'un portail. Il s'agissait des numéros trois et six de l'ordre : Teseline et Ina.

-Tu n'es pas censé quitter ton poste là-haut, informa Teseline.

-De toute manière tout se passera comme nous l'avons prévu, n'est-ce pas Lasi, répondit Rayner. Du moins pendant encore quelques temps.

Le jeune homme de Kanto ne répondit rien face à l'énième provocation du scientifique. Lasi ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait mais il était certain qu'il voulait que Lasi réponde à sa provocation et utilise ses pouvoirs contre lui. Peut être disposait-il d'un moyen d'absorber une partie de l'énergie qu'emploierait Lasi si il l'attaquait ? C'était la seule théorie qui vint à l'esprit de Lasi.

-Tout se passera comme Lasi l'a prévu, indiqua Leila.

-Donc tout ira bien pour nous, résuma Rayner. Tu aurais dû nous rejoindre si tu comptais nous laisser faire Lasi. Ça nous aurait épargné bon nombre de choses, pour nous comme pour toi.

Le scientifique était confiant. Contrairement à la numéro deux de l'Ordre de Setralph, Sedza, il n'était pas surpris que Lasi n'agisse pas. Il disposait certainement d'informations que la numéro deux de l'Ordre n'avait pas eu, probablement en lien avec les recherches du scientifique.

Ina s'approcha un peu plus de Rayner et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Il est temps d'y aller Rayner, imposa la jeune femme de Kanto.

-Je me demande combien de temps ce jeu de rôle va durer ma chère Ina, dit Rayner. Pas longtemps à mon avis.

Le numéro quatre de l'Ordre devait certainement faire allusion au fait qu'Ina était une agente infiltrée au sein de l'organisation. Il était d'ailleurs très probable que Teseline en soit devenue une également. Depuis qu'Ina et Teseline s'étaient rencontrées quelques années auparavant un lien spéciale s'était créé entre les deux femmes.

-Qu'importe ce que tu dis nous suivons les ordres d'Esper actuellement, ajouta Teseline. Et Esper a dit qu'il était inutile de les provoquer actuellement.

Rayner émit un bruit d'agacement et décida de suivre les deux femmes. Il se retourna vers elle et le portail.

-On se reverra bientôt, dit Rayner. J'espère que vous apprécierez mes prochaines créations.

Rayner traversa le portail. Ina et Teseline se tournèrent vers Lasi et Leila.

-On se retrouve bientôt, promit Lasi. Bientôt votre rôle à toutes les deux sera fini.

-Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour Teseline ? Demanda Ina.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit Lasi. Tenez encore quelques semaines et ce sera fini.

Ina adressa un sourire de remerciement à son ami.

-Prends soin de lui Leila, demanda Ina.

Leila lui fit signe qu'elle le ferait. La jeune femme de Kanto et Teseline traversèrent alors le portail qui disparut.

Les deux dresseurs finirent de nettoyer les environs puis ils rejoignirent les deux adolescents qui étaient encore en train de dormir.

-Il va falloir les emmener avec nous jusqu'à Rivamar, dit Lasi.

-Oui, il est très probable que cette expérience soit gravée dans leurs souvenirs malheureusement, dit Leila.

-Tes pouvoirs pourraient-ils permettre d'altérer un peu leur mémoire ? Demanda le dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

-Non, dit Leila. Et toi tes pouvoirs ne te le permettent pas ? Si je me souviens bien les Archives du Temps avait pu altérer la mémoire du passé concernant l'époque de Simelya.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'exercer à ça malheureusement, répondit Lasi. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir encore reçu ce pouvoir.

Les deux dresseurs se mirent à réfléchir à une solution au problème des deux enfants.

-Il y a peut être quelque chose que l'organisation d'Elderen peut faire, dit finalement Leila.

Lasi écouta la proposition de son amoureuse. Il n'avait rien d'autres à proposer et il était fort à parier que l'organisation d'Adrian soit capable de faire quelque chose.

-A Rivamar on peut les confier à l'organisation, dit Leila. Tu te souviens d'Ectus ?

Lasi fit signe que oui. Ectus était une personne que Lasi ne pourrait oublier. Trois ans auparavant durant leur voyage à Hoenn, Ectus avait suivi Lasi et ses amis afin de s'assurer que l'Ordre de Setralph ne puisse s'en prendre à eux. Malheureusement à plusieurs reprises l'Ordre y était parvenu mais Ectus avait toujours fait tout son possible pour tenter de les sauver. Cependant lors du dernier sauvetage, celle qui eut lieu dans une base sous-marine de l'Ordre, Ectus succomba. Il était victime d'une maladie grave et sentant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps il avait décidé de se sacrifier. Dans ses derniers instants il avait utilisé tout le pouvoir de Dreva, un pokémon avec qui il avait un lien spécial, pour altérer la mémoire des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient présents autour de lui.

-Adrian a certainement dû travailler sur les pouvoirs que possédait Dreva, continua la jeune femme de Riverte. Il doit certainement disposer de la technologie pour altérer la mémoire.

-Tu peux t'en assurer maintenant ? Demanda Lasi. Afin que l'on soit sûr que c'est faisable.

Leila fit signe que oui. Elle activa sa pokéwalk et depuis l'interface holographique qui s'en dégagea elle lança un appel vers un numéro masqué. Quelques secondes passèrent puis finalement quelqu'un décrocha. Lasi reconnut aussitôt la voix du président de Future Advanced et chef de l'organisation d'Elderen.

Leila lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Adrian écouta tout d'une traite sans interrompre son interlocutrice. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de son récit qu'il décida de parler.

-On possède cette technologie effectivement mais elle est assez dangereuse actuellement, indiqua Adrian. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de leur faire expérimenter cela.

Leila allait remercier son chef pour sa réponse lorsque ce dernier ajouta quelque chose.

-Je vais envoyer des spécialistes dès maintenant à Rivamar pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de ces deux enfants à votre arrivée, ajouta-t-il. Ils auront besoin d'un suivi psychologique dans tous les cas.

Lasi et Leila remercièrent Adrian qui coupa l'appel juste après. Le chef d'entreprise devait être bien occupé ces derniers temps entre la menace que représentait l'Ordre de Setralph à Sinnoh, la mise en place du championnat du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh ainsi que ses devoirs en tant que président de Future Advanced. Lasi et Leila avaient un très grand respect envers cet homme qui ne se laissait jamais prendre de pause.

-[]-

Après leur appel avec Adrian, Leila alla chercher Len et Emy qui étaient restés au campement comme l'avait demandé Lasi. Les trois dresseurs réunirent leurs affaires et prirent la route vers l'Est. Ils retrouvèrent Lasi qui était en train de faire son maximum pour réconforter les deux adolescents qui venaient de se réveiller. La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir de souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son esprit avait fait disparaître l'événement de sa mémoire afin de ne pas laisser de traces d'un éventuel traumatisme. Néanmoins pour le jeune garçon c'était autre chose. Ce dernier se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pleurait en tenant dans ses bras son amie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Lasi lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait eu un accident et qu'elle était tombée inconsciente sans entrer dans les détails. Le garçon s'était alors très inquiété de son état. L'adolescent se garda de dire à son amie qu'il l'avait vu avoir un trou dans le ventre provoqué par un homme avec une main griffue ce qui permit à Lasi de ne pas avoir trop de choses à raconter.

Les deux adolescents étant inconscient lorsque Lasi et Leila avaient usés de leurs pouvoirs ils ne savaient pas ce que ces derniers avaient faits. Ainsi le garçon ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le trou disparaisse du corps de son amie. Lasi décida de ne rien dire et proposa aux deux jeunes dresseurs de les accompagner jusqu'à Rivamar. Avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils avaient besoin de repos et ils avaient déjà fait le nécessaire pour que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux après cette expérience. Les deux adolescents acceptèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard le groupe arriva finalement aux portes de Rivamar. Le Soleil était sur le point de se coucher à ce moment là. Sur le trajet les adultes avaient pu parler de leur expérience de voyage aux deux jeunes dresseurs qui débutaient tout juste leur voyage dans leur région natale. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les deux adolescents pensent à autre chose que ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent à Rivamar, deux personnes les interpellèrent. Il s'agissait des envoyés d'Adrian. Les quatre adultes confièrent les deux dresseurs aux deux spécialistes en leur demandant d'être prudent lors de leurs prochains voyages.

Le groupe de quatre adultes gagna le centre pokémon. Après un rapide dîner Lasi partit se coucher. Dès qu'il s'allongea sur son lit il s'endormit, épuisé.

-[]-

Le brouillard était épais sur l'île. Le trentenaire qui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant sur la côte Nord de l'île avançait vers sa destination. L'homme du nom de Docmal était un érudit de la ville d'Eternia. Portant une veste et un pantalon de costume bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu foncée, il n'avait rien d'un aventurier. Pourtant il se trouvait bien sur cette île couverte d'une brûme mystérieusement depuis quelques jours d'après ce qu'il savait. Ses cheveux et sa barbe noirs négligés auraient pu lui donner un air d'aventurier sans ses habits. Dans son dos il portait un sac de voyage dans lequel il avait pris soin de mettre quelques livres qu'il avait commençait à lire ainsi qu'un ordinateur pour pouvoir écrire ce qu'il allait pouvoir voir, par ses yeux marrons, dès qu'il arriverait à destination.

Quelques jours auparavant, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'était présenté à lui, à l'une des bibliothèques d'Etervia. Docmal y passait le plus clair de son temps et de nombreuses personnes venaient le voir pour lui demander de partager son savoir. C'était ainsi que le trentenaire gagnait sa vie.

L'homme qui était venu le voir ce jour là n'était néanmoins pas venu pour lui demander des connaissances mais pour lui proposer d'en acquérir de nouvelles. Le vingtenaire avait su utiliser les bons mots pour attiser la curiosité de Docmal à tel point que l'homme avait fait ses affaires le jour même pour rejoindre l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué.

Si Docmal était devenu érudit ce n'était pas vraiment par passion. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le fait d'étudier des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages. Si il l'avait fait c'était parce qu'il souhaitait apprendre toujours plus de choses. Cependant à chaque fois qu'il en apprenait plus, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le moindre indice là-dessus. L'étranger lui avait alors parler de cela. Docmal avait pourtant gardé cela secret et sa surprise fut grande quand son interlocuteur lui en parla. Néanmoins cela convainquit l'érudit à se rendre sur cette île plongé en plein brouillard.

Il se demandait à présent si il allait bientôt voir quelque chose de nouveau. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais il savait qu'il allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre au point de rendez-vous qu'avait fixé l'étrange homme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre deux voix. Il aperçut alors deux silhouettes dans le brouillard. Puis une troisième. Il distingua alors deux hommes et une femme aux yeux violets.

-Bienvenue à vous deux Tina et Docmal, accueillit l'un des deux hommes.

L'érudit reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui avait accueilli les deux nouveaux arrivants comme étant celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici.


	22. Chapitre 21 - La dernière arène

Le lendemain de leur arrivés à Rivamar, les quatre dresseurs se dirigèrent de bonne heure le matin vers l'arène de la ville. Si Lasi et Leila parvenaient à remporter leur match d'arène dans la matinée, le groupe pourrait ensuite partir en début d'après midi vers l'île où se déroulerait le championnat du PokéAdventure. Il fallait prendre le bateau pour aller jusqu'à l'île et le seul à partir ce jour là partait en début d'après midi. Sinon le groupe allait devoir attendre le lendemain.

Le championnat du PokéAdventure se déroulerait dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Len et Emy sentaient la tension de la compétition les gagner petit à petit. Ils avaient déjà commencé à réfléchir à différentes stratégies en fonction des épreuves auxquelles ils participeraient durant le championnat. Cependant personne ne connaissait le contenu des épreuves du championnat en dehors des organisateurs de l'événement. Les deux participants du groupe étaient persuadés l'un comme l'autre que les épreuves auxquels ils participeraient seraient très probablement nouvelles. Réfléchir à des stratégies ne seraient peut être pas utiles mais cela permettait d'occuper les esprits des deux dresseurs.

Lasi et Leila avaient en tête leur match contre le champion de l'arène de Rivamar : Tanguy. Il s'agissait du plus puissant des champions de la région de Sinnoh. Il tenait à sa réputation d'être le meilleur champion d'arène de la région puisque pendant plusieurs années, et encore aujourd'hui, il rêvait de faire parti du conseil des quatre de Sinnoh. Seul le plus puissant des champions d'arènes pouvait prétendre à ce titre mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé à atteindre son objectif provoquant régulièrement des taquineries d'Adrien, membre du conseil des quatre de Sinnoh et meilleur ami du champion de Rivamar.

En arrivant à l'arène de Rivamar, Lasi et Leila sentirent de suite que le champion Tanguy les jaugeaient du regard. D'après les rumeurs le champion d'arène refusait certains matchs contre des dresseurs qu'ils considéraient comme étant trop faible pour pouvoir l'affronter. Les deux dresseurs arrivants étaient confiants en leur capacité et en leurs pokémons. De plus ils avaient délivrer trente et un match d'arène jusque là chacun. Il aurai été étrange que Tanguy ne les trouve pas dignes de l'affronter.

-Vous me paraissez tout deux suffisamment puissant pour prétendre pouvoir m'affronter, Tanguy, meilleur champion de la région de Sinnoh, indiqua le champion d'arène. J'affronterais tout d'abord toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lasi.

Leila alla rejoindre Len et Emy qui s'étaient déjà installés dans les gradins. Le dresseur de Kanto s'approcha du terrain afin de se préparer au match d'arène.

Tanguy expliqua le déroulement des matchs dans son arène. Il s'agissait de matchs à un pokémon. Il se présenta comme étant un expert des pokémons de type électriques.

-Je préfère vous prévenir mais vous avez intérêt à être au maximum de votre puissance dès le début du match si vous ne voulez pas que ça se finisse rapidement, provoqua Tanguy.

Lasi sourit un peu face à la provocation de son adverse mais il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'expirer. Les trois compagnons du dresseur qui étaient dans les gradins se regardèrent un peu inquiet. La veille à leur arrivée à Rivamar, Lasi s'était écroulé de fatigue dans sa chambre. Ce matin il avait eu un peu de mal à se lever et le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu un peu de la bonne humeur qu'il avait retrouvé en même temps que ses forces à Frimapic. Leila avait vérifié et Lasi commençait de nouveau à avoir quelques traces de fatigue. Le garçon n'avait rien dit à ce sujet et Leila avait donc utilisé ses pouvoirs pour vérifier cela. Les trois proches de Lasi savaient très bien quelle était la cause de la fatigue que commençait à ressentir de nouveau Lasi. Leila avait pu le voir hier, le combat contre l'homme de l'Ordre de Setralph n'avait pas été long mais Lasi avait dû utiliser plus de pouvoirs que prévu. De plus le fait d'avoir tué un être humain l'avait affecté. Certes il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix mais le jeune homme, même si il n'en parlait pas, avait cette pensée à l'esprit.

L'arbitre annonça que le match d'arène de Rivamar allait pouvoir commencer. Lasi et Tanguy envoyèrent leur pokémon sur le terrain en même temps. Lasi envoya donc son Gallame tandis que son adversaire envoya un Elekable. Aussitôt sorti le pokémon électrique fonça sur son adversaire le poing vers l'avant. Gallame eut tout juste le temps de se téléporter pour éviter l'offensive. Tanguy n'avait pas menti. Il comptait y aller à fond dès le début.

Elekable ne laissa pas un seul moment de répit à son adversaire. Il repéra rapidement où se trouvait Gallame et il frappa le sol du poing. Le sol se fissura en direction de Gallame en libérant des arcs électriques qui tentèrent de frapper Gallame. Voyant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir agir pour contrer ou esquiver le premier des arcs électriques, le pokémon du dresseur de Kanto décida d'utiliser plénitude afin d'accroître sa puissance et sa défense. Puis juste après il disparut de nouveau et se trouva derrière son adversaire. Gallame tenta de le frapper avec ses lames mais Elekable se tourna et parvint à saisir les deux bras du pokémon. Le pokémon du champion en profita pour générer des éclairs sur ses poignets qui parcoururent le corps de l'adversaire. Saisi par les grandes mains du pokémon, Gallame ne parvenait pas à s'extirper.

-Utilise téléport ! Recommanda Lasi.

L'évolution finale de Tarsal suivit l'ordre et il disparut, avec Elekable. Ils réapparurent à un autre endroit du terrain mais cela ne changea pas la situation pour autant. Elekable généra de nouveaux des éclairs qui frappèrent leur cible sans aucune difficulté. Gallame tenta alors autre chose en réutilisant téléport. Le pokémon de Lasi parvint à se téléporter avec Elekable au dessus du terrain, le pokémon de Tanguy dos au sol. Une seconde plus tard, l'adversaire tomba au sol en relâchant sa prise. Gallame en profita pour s'échapper de son emprise et le frappa avec deux attaques coupe psycho. Puis il disparut pour s'éloigner de son adversaire.

Le match d'arène était assez tendu. Les attaques que subissaient aussi bien Elekable que Gallame étaient particulièrement puissante. Néanmoins Elekable possédait une défense plus élevée que son adversaire. Actuellement c'était Tanguy et son pokémon qui étaient les plus proches de la victoire.

-Gallame on évite les confrontations pendant quelques temps, prévint Lasi. Esquive comme tu peux en utilisant détection ou téléport et quand tu es suffisamment loin tu augmentes ta puissance d'attaque avec danse-lames ou plénitude.

Le dresseur ne donna aucune autre information concernant la stratégie qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser. Cependant le pokémon psychique savait où voulait en venir son dresseur. Tanguy et son Elekable décidèrent de rester prudent. Mais ils allaient devoir passer à l'offensive et trouver une bonne stratégie pour empêcher Gallame de se renforcer.

Le pokémon psychique commença par augmenter sa puissance d'attaque avec danse-lames. Elekable décida de foncer sur son adversaire pour tenter de le frapper avec un poing-éclair. Juste avant que le poing n'atteigne sa cible, Gallame esquiva l'attaque avec détection. Il en profita pour frapper son adversaire avec une nouvelle attaque coupe psycho. Avant que le pokémon électrique n'essaye de l'attraper il disparut pour réapparaître à l'autre bout du terrain. De là-bas il décida d'augmenter de nouveau sa force physique avec danse-lames.

Tanguy décida d'utiliser une autre stratégie offensive. Elekable martela le sol plusieurs fois à l'aide de coup de poing électriques. Des fissures se mirent à apparaître sur le sol, desquelles des éclairs jaillirent. Les éclairs fusèrent instantanément en direction de Gallame qui tenta d'esquiver tant bien que mal les projectiles. Il en esquiva près d'une dizaine avant que l'un d'entre eux ne le touche. L'électricité se répandit dans le corps du pokémon le paralysant temporairement et l'empêchant d'esquiver les autres qui suivirent. Elekable décida de profiter de l'état de son adversaire pour s'approcher rapidement et tenter de le frapper avec poing éclair. Lorsqu'il arriva à porté Elekable frappa d'un puissant coup le pokémon psychique qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le corps du pokémon fut projeté à l'autre bout du terrain.

Gallame se releva difficilement. Lorsqu'il arriva à se mettre debout son adversaire était déjà face à lui. Cette fois-ci le poing électrique ne toucha rien. Gallame parvint à esquiver l'attaque en utilisant téléport. Il en profita pour utiliser plénitude pour augmenter sa force et sa résistance psychique. Elekable s'approcha de nouveau et Gallame utilisa détection pour esquiver un coup. Le pokémon de Lasi contre-attaqua ensuite avec une nouvelle coupe psycho qui fit reculer l'adversaire de quelques pas. Il profita de ce bref instant pour augmenter sa force physique un peu plus avec danse-lames puis il utilisa téléport pour s'éloigner. Le pokémon psychique apparut à quelques pas devant son dresseur. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant avant d'expirer profondément juste après. Il rouvrit les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-On y va Gallame ? Demanda Lasi. Essayons d'en finir maintenant. Lames infinies !

Gallame ne se fit pas attendre. Une aura blanche commença à recouvrir le corps du pokémon.

-Fonce ! Indiqua Tanguy à son pokémon.

Le champion d'arène avait compris que son adversaire allait utiliser une puissante attaque. Gallame étant déjà affaibli par les différentes attaques qu'il avait subi, le champion s'était dit qu'une attaque de son pokémon parviendrait peut être à le mettre hors combat. Elekable s'approcha alors de son adversaire avec une impressionnante vitesse et frappa avec son poing éclair. Au moment où il frappa le corps du pokémon psychique se multiplia et se déplaça sur tout le terrain. En même temps qu'il préparait sa puissante attaque, Gallame avait été capable d'utiliser reflet pour créer des illusions optique de lui même en se déplaçant extrêmement rapidement.

Elekable chercha du regard son adversaire. Après quelques instants il parvint à trouver le vrai Gallame parmi les différentes illusions. Il s'apprêtait à foncer sur lui lorsque toutes les illusions ainsi que le vrai Gallame disparurent. Pendant quelques instants il ne se passa rien. Le champion de Rivamar demanda à son pokémon de rester vigilant. Une seconde plus tard une forme apparut sur le côté d'Elekable et le frappa instantanément avant de disparaître de nouveau. Elekable eut tout juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait été attaqué qu'une autre forme apparut derrière lui et le frappa avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Les offensives se répétèrent une dizaine de fois puis finalement Gallame réapparut devant son dresseur. Le pokémon psychique était épuisé. Son adversaire, Elekable, était lui aussi fatigué. Les différents assauts qu'il avait subi l'avait bien affaibli mais il était encore debout. Cela n'arrangea pas Lasi et Gallame.

Tanguy donna l'ordre à son pokémon de repasser à l'attaque. Elekable arriva face à Gallame et il tenta de le frapper avec un poing éclair. Gallame esquiva avec détection.

-Utilise force ajoutée ! Ordonna Lasi.

Aussitôt un faisceau lumineux violet jaillit de Gallame et frappa Elekable. Le choc fut rude pour le pokémon électrique qui fut expulsé jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, le pokémon du champion d'arène ne trouva pas la force de se relever. L'arbitre déclara la fin du match. Lasi venait de remporter son match de l'arène de Rivamar, remportant ainsi son dernier match d'arène afin de pouvoir participer à la ligue suprême.

Le dresseur de Kanto ne rappela pas son pokémon dans l'immédiat. Un large sourire recouvrit le visage du dresseur qui après quelques instants s'approcha de son pokémon épuisé. Il félicita Gallame en lui faisant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Bravo pour ce match, félicita Lasi.

Gallame adressa un visage ravi à son dresseur avant que ce dernier ne le rappelle dans sa pokéball. Lasi alla retrouver ses amis dans les gradins. Tous le félicitèrent tandis que Leila se préparait sur le terrain.

C'était au tour de la jeune femme de Riverte de prouvait qu'elle méritait également de participer au championnat de la ligue suprême en remportant le dernier badge qui lui manquait. Lorsque la dresseuse et le champion furent prêts, l'arbitre déclara que le match pouvait commencer. Tanguy envoya sur le terrain un Luxray tandis que Leila envoya son Métalosse.

Dès que Luxray fut sur le terrain il passa à l'attaque comme Elekable l'avait fait dans le match précédent. Il se rua sur son adversaire en étant entouré d'électricité. Métalosse allait le stopper dans sa course en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques lorsque Luxray se dupliqua dans sa course. Il était certain que le pokémon électrique se trouvait dans l'un des deux corps qui fonçait sur le pokémon de type acier mais Métalosse n'avait le temps que d'en viser un. Il dût rapidement prendre une décision et décida de bloquer celui qui se trouvait à sa droite. Lorsqu'il utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques, le corps de Luxray s'évapora, signifiant qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. L'instant d'après Luxray percuta le géant de métal avant de commencer à le mordre à l'aide de deux gigantesque crocs d'ombre.

Métalosse ne se laissa pas faire et en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques il projeta son adversaire plus loin. Luxray attaqua son adversaire avec des éclairs tout en étant repoussé par les pouvoirs psychiques. Étant déjà occupé à repousser le pokémon du champion, Métalosse ne put contrer les éclairs. Il décida néanmoins de projeter violemment son adversaire sur le sol de l'arène.

Tandis que Luxray se remettait du choc, Métalosse en profita pour utiliser la capacité hâte en se déplaçant plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il arriva face au pokémon électrique et il lui asséna directement une attaque poing météore. Luxray tenta de se protéger en créant une barrière électrique juste devant lui mais le poing d'acier le traversa et l'atteignit sans rencontrer de difficulté. Luxray fut projeté un peu plus loin mais cette fois-ci il parvint à se réceptionner correctement afin de repartir à l'assaut de son adversaire.

Il utilisa également hâte tout en se déplaçant afin d'augmenter sa vitesse et il arriva rapidement devant le pokémon acier. Aussitôt il fit apparaître des crocs d'ombre avec lesquels il commença à attaquer. Métalosse fit apparaître aussitôt une barrière d'énergie autour de lui afin de le protéger de cette offensive. Une fois sous la barrière il réutilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour éloigner son adversaire. Une main invisible s'empara du pokémon électrique et l'envoya non loin du champion d'arène. Métalosse se tint prêt à contrer la prochaine attaque de son adversaire qui ne se fit pas attendre. Luxray fonça de nouveau vers Métalosse tout en augmentant une fois de plus sa vitesse. A dix mètres du Métalosse des éclairs s'échappèrent du pokémon électrique qui se retrouva en un instant à quelques centimètres du pokémon de Leila. Luxray fonça sur son adversaire avec une puissance qui fit reculer d'une dizaine de mètres le pokémon acier.

Tanguy et son pokémon n'attendirent pas une seule seconde pour repasser à l'attaque. Luxray fonça de nouveau sur son adversaire en utilisant la même technique. Néanmoins cette fois-ci Métalosse parvint à créer un bouclier d'énergie autour de lui afin de le protéger de l'impact. Luxray frappa le bouclier d'énergie qui se brisa deux secondes après l'impact. Le pokémon électrique fit quelques coups avec ses crocs d'ombres sur l'araignée d'acier avant d'être saisi par une main invisible et d'être projeté contre l'un des murs de l'arène.

Une fois de plus Luxray ne laissa pas une seule seconde de répit à son adversaire. Il repartit aussitôt à l'attaque avec sa fameuse technique. Métalosse dressa un nouveau bouclier d'énergie et prépara directement une attaque pour contrer l'offensive de son adversaire. Le bouclier se brisa rapidement et Luxray tenta d'atteindre le pokémon acier. Ce dernier tendit alors l'une des ses pattes en portant une nouvelle attaque poing météore. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent et un duel de puissance s'établit alors entre les deux pokémons. L'affrontement dura plusieurs secondes. Finalement les éclairs autour de Luxray s'intensifièrent et lui permirent de gagner en puissance. Le pokémon du champion de Rivamar gagna le duel de puissance, décontenançant son adversaire pendant quelques instants durant lesquels il put le chargeait avec sa puissante attaque électrique.

Alors que Luxray allait chargeait de nouveau Métalosse ce dernier leva une de ses pattes et l'abattit brusquement sur son adversaire. Le pokémon électrique fut alors pris au piège entre la griffe du pokémon acier et le sol.

-Séisme ! Ordonna Leila.

Aussitôt, Métalosse leva ses autres pattes avant de les faire retomber brusquement sur le sol. Une onde de choc se propagea, soulevant ou abaissant le sol du terrain. Luxray ressentait beaucoup les effets de l'attaque dû au fait qu'il était cloué sur le sol.

-Utilise fatal-foudre ! Ordonna Tanguy.

Luxray lança directement la puissante capacité de type électrique. Un éclair se dégagea directement de Luxray pour se propager sur Métalosse. Ce dernier afin d'éviter de prendre trop de dégâts dû se dégager de sa prise. Il ne laissa pas son adversaire sans rien. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour le projeter une nouvelle fois. Le pokémon percuta le sol près du champion d'arène. Cette fois-ci Luxray ne repartit pas directement à l'attaque. Il commençait à faiblir tout comme son adversaire. Les deux dresseurs et leurs pokémons s'accordèrent quelques secondes de repos avant de reprendre le combat.

Métalosse sauta alors sur le terrain, provoquant un nouvelle attaque séisme qui affaissa le terrain. Luxray esquiva sans trop de difficulté l'attaque en sautant dans les airs. Néanmoins l'attaque de Métalosse n'avait pas eu pour objectif de le toucher. Le sol du terrain, qui au début du combat était lisse, était à présent totalement discontinu. Des morceaux de roche s'étaient levés, d'autres affaissés. Des fissures étaient également apparues un peu partout.

Luxray décida de passer à l'attaque en s'approchant de son adversaire. Avec sa vitesse il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour l'atteindre. Cependant au moment d'atteindre son adversaire, le sol s'éleva d'un coup pour se mettre sur sa route. Le pokémon électrique n'eut pas le temps de dévier sa trajectoire et frappa la roche en la faisant exploser. Luxray arriva néanmoins devant Métalosse mais sa capacité avait perdu pratiquement toute sa puissance. Métalosse en profita pour frapper son adversaire avec une attaque poing météore. Luxray parvint à esquiver in extremis l'attaque de son adversaire et alla se placer juste en dessous de lui. Le pokémon électrique généra alors un fatal-foudre qui se propagea une nouvelle fois sur tout le corps de Métalosse. Luxray parvint à maintenir son attaque pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Métalosse ne parvienne à le dégager de là en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il projeta son adversaire à quelques mètres de lui contre un rocher du sol du terrain qu'il avait surélevé avec une de ses précédentes attaques séisme.

Luxray allait repartir à l'attaque lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau une main invisible le prendre et l'envoyer vers une autre roche. Le choc fut rude pour le pokémon électrique qui eut plus de difficulté à se relever de cette attaque. Après un grand effort il y parvint finalement. Luxray cria afin de se donner plus de force et des éclairs s'échappèrent de son corps. Il passa ensuite à l'attaque en fonçant vers son adversaire.

-Métalosse utilise ultralaser ! Demanda Leila.

Luxray ne pouvait pas arrêter sa charge. Métalosse tira immédiatement un large rayon jaune vers Luxray. Le pokémon électrique et le rayon se rencontrèrent et pendant quelques instants ils s'affrontèrent. Cependant le choc avec ultralaser avait ralenti la course de Luxray. La puissance du pokémon électrique diminua d'un coup et le pokémon fut emporté par le rayon. Luxray roula au sol jusqu'au pied de Tanguy.

-Luxray est hors combat ! Annonça l'arbitre. Leila remporte le match.

Leila soupira. Ce combat avait été rude. Si Luxray n'avait pas effectué sa dernière charge, elle n'aurait peut être pas pu remporter le match. La maladresse de Tanguy lui avait permis d'utiliser la puissance attaque ultralaser afin de gagner.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à son pokémon qui se retourna lentement vers elle. Le pokémon était fatigué mais il était encore capable de tenir debout. Le visage du pokémon acier était resplendissant. Il était très content de sa victoire.

Quelques instants plus tard Lasi, Len et Emy vinrent rejoindre la dresseuse de Riverte. Tous la félicitèrent ainsi que Métalosse qui avait très bien combattu. Tanguy, qui avait rappelé son Luxray, s'approcha alors du groupe.

-Vous avez fait de très beaux matchs aujourd'hui, congratula le champion de Rivamar. Je vous confie donc ces deux badges de Rivamar. Faites du mieux que vous pouvez durant le championnat de la ligue suprême.

Lasi et Leila remercièrent le champion d'arène et promirent de faire du mieux qu'ils pourraient. Tanguy les en remercia puis le groupe partit.

-[]-

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, le groupe se dirigea vers le port de Rivamar. Ils disposaient encore de près de trois heures avant le départ de leur bateau vers l'île où se déroulerait dans quelques jours le championnat du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh.

Lasi et Leila sentaient qu'ils avaient un poids en moins. Leur quête de récolte des trente-deux badges nécessaires pour participer à la ligue suprême était terminé. Après tant d'années Lasi et Leila étaient fiers d'eux.

-On va pouvoir passer à autre chose, ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute Lasi.

A ce moment là, seule Leila entendit le jeune homme. Elle comprit de quoi il parlait. D'après lui, un affrontement avec l'Ordre de Setralph aurait bientôt lieu. Lasi, mais également Leila, allaient donc pouvoir faire de cela leur priorité numéro un. Cependant tous deux espéraient que cet affrontement ait lieu après le championnat du PokéAdventure, leur permettant ainsi de pouvoir assister aux différentes épreuves auxquelles seraient confrontés Len et Emy.

Ils embarquèrent finalement sur le bateau. Quelques minutes après le départ du bateau, la voix du capitaine retentit sur le bateau.

-Merci à tous d'avoir embarqué à temps, dit-il. Nous arriverons à l'aire de combat dans dix heures environ. D'ici là nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage.

-[]-

-Je t'avoue que j'ai dû mal à croire ton histoire, dit le premier homme.

-Attends encore un peu et tu connaîtras la vérité à ce sujet, répondit l'autre homme.

Les deux hommes discutaient dans un bois d'une île entourée d'un épais brouillard. Le premier des deux hommes avait vingt trois ans et s'appelait Ira. Il avait des cheveux courts roux, des yeux bleus et portait une veste, un t-shirt et un jean tout trois noirs. Autour du cou il portait également un pendentif en fer totalement banal en forme de cristal.

Ira ne connaissait pas vraiment l'autre homme qui se tenait devant lui. Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après une journée de travail en tant que commercial, l'étranger s'était présenté à lui. Il ne lui avait rien dit de son identité. L'étranger s'était contenté de lui montrer une photo d'un vieux parchemin. La forme qui était dessinée sur le parchemin avait directement sauté aux yeux d'Ira. Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans savait de quoi il s'agissait. Du moins il avait déjà vu l'objet du parchemin dans plusieurs de ses rêves. Il avait rapidement cherché de quoi il s'agissait mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

L'étranger lui avait alors fait une proposition. Si il le suivait, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur cet étrange objet et sur le secret qu'il détenait. Ira avait dans un premier temps refusé la proposition de l'étranger. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange dans la proposition et dans la rencontre avec cet individu. Comment cet homme avait-il pu savoir qu'il avait rêvé de cet objet ? Que faisait-il avec un parchemin représentant cet objet ? Et surtout comment l'avait-il trouvé ?

Ira réalisa quelques recherches sur l'étranger mais il ne trouva rien le concernant. Il ne semblait pas exister réellement. Personne ne faisait mention de lui, que ce soit sur le net ou dans les registres administratifs. Quelques jours plus tard l'étranger s'était de nouveau présenté à lui. Il lui reformula sa proposition de la même manière. Ira s'était rendu méfiant vis à vis de l'étranger et lui avait fait part de ses craintes et des recherches qu'il avait effectué. L'étranger lui avait alors répondu que si il n'avait rien trouvé c'est que ceci était normal.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment vivant à cette époque, avait-il ajouté. Du moins pour l'instant.

L'étranger lui avoua qu'il s'attendait à la réaction d'Ira. Après quelques échanges Ira accepta finalement et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette aventure. L'étranger l'avait emmené sur cette île, loin de son foyer. Ira avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur cet étranger mais la plupart des questions qu'il posa restèrent sans réponse. L'individu ne lui donnait que les réponses qu'il jugeait utile pour le moment.

Ira attendit encore un peu avant de regarder son smartphone. Il examinait une photo du parchemin que l'étranger lui avait partagé. L'objet qui y était représenté était sphérique. D'après ce que disait l'homme, cette sphère était un vestige d'une autre époque. Elle aurait eu un rôle très important, celui de prédire l'avenir. Ira avait tout de suite cru qu'il s'agissait d'une énième légende sans aucun fondement mais l'étranger lui avait certifié que cet artefact avait réellement existé. Et d'après l'étranger, Ira avait un lien avec cette sphère qu'il appelait Taiel.

-Et on doit attendre encore combien de temps comme ça ? Demanda Ira.

Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi ils attendaient ici.

-Plus très longtemps, se contenta de répondre l'étranger.

Une première forme commença à se dessiner dans le brouillard puis une deuxième. Ira cessa de regarder son smartphone et s'inquiéta de voir des formes humaines arriver. La première des formes prit l'apparence d'une femme aux yeux violets et l'autre forme d'un trentenaire vêtu d'un costume.

-C'est normal ça ? Demanda Ira. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes.

-Oui Ira c'est prévu, répondit l'étranger. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation Tina et Docmal.

-Ces personnes sont liées à mon problème ? Demanda Tina un peu méfiante, prête à rebrousser chemin.

-Tu devras attendre un peu pour les réponses, avertit Ira. J'ai déjà posé de nombreuses questions à ce type mais il ne répond que si ça lui chante.

L'étranger eut un petit rire coupable.

-Vous êtes tous liés d'une certaine manière, informa l'étranger. Ce qui explique pourquoi vous êtes ici avec moi aujourd'hui. Nous avons encore deux personnes à attendre et nous pourrons nous rendre là où tout vous sera révélé.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de là. Puis il y eut deux voix qui se mirent à discuter. La discussion sembla prendre un peu trop de temps pour l'étranger qui leur demanda de s'approcher. Deux formes apparurent dans le brouillard.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Avant le championnat

Les quatre dresseurs étaient arrivés dans la nuit à l'aire de combat. Aussitôt arrivé ils se dirigèrent vers le centre pokémon le plus proche afin de louer des chambres. L'infirmière Joëlle qui les accueillit les accepta en leur faisant toutefois part de certaines informations. Emy et Len étant des participants au championnat du PokéAdventure ils pouvaient loger dans une structure qui avait été mise en place à l'Est de l'île, dans l'aire de détente. Également des structures avaient été mises en place pour les spectateurs dans cette même aire dans des bâtiments différents.

Afin d'alléger les centres pokémons, les spectateurs et les participants au championnat devaient être transféré vers ces structures là. Néanmoins au vu de l'heure tardive, les quatre dresseurs purent se reposer dans le centre pokémon. Mais dès le lendemain ils devraient aller prendre la direction de l'aire de détente afin de louer des logements.

Le lendemain matin le groupe se dirigea donc vers l'aire de détente. Le lieu n'était qu'à deux heures de marche de l'aire de combat. Cependant des bus avaient été mis en place afin de permettre un transport plus rapide. Il suffisait d'une vingtaine de minutes à peine pour aller de l'aire de combat à l'aire de détente.

Une fois à l'aire de détente, le groupe se sépara. Len et Emy partirent vers les bâtiments réservés aux participants tandis que Lasi et Leila se dirigèrent vers ceux des spectateurs. En cours de route les deux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs changèrent de destination. La jeune femme de Riverte reçut un message d'Adrian leur recommandant de se rendre vers un bâtiment en particulier. Le bâtiment en question était un quartier général temporaire pour l'organisation d'Elderen. Il permettait également aux membres de l'organisation de pouvoir disposer de chambres pour se reposer. Leila faisant partie de l'organisation elle avait accès à ce bâtiment. Lasi ne faisait pas parti de l'organisation mais au vu de sa proximité avec le groupe, il était également autorisé à entrer dans le bâtiment et à prendre une chambre.

Dans le même message que Leila avait reçu, Adrian avait également convié les deux nouveaux arrivants à assister à une réunion le soir même concernant l'organisation de la sécurité apportée par le groupe d'Adrian durant tout le déroulement du championnat du PokéAdventure.

Après avoir pris des chambres et avoir déposé leurs affaires à l'intérieur, les quatre dresseurs se retrouvèrent là où ils s'étaient quittés un peu plus tôt. Ils se retrouvèrent sur l'une des différentes places de l'aire de détente afin de visiter un peu l'endroit. L'aire de détente était le lieu le plus touristique de l'île. En général ceux qui venaient à l'aire de détente étaient là pour se détendre d'où le nom du lieu. Également nombreux étaient les dresseurs qui venaient ici pour prendre une chambre avant de s'aventurer ensuite à l'aire de survie où pour affronter les dresseurs de la Tour de Combat et des autres structures entourant la tour.

Bien entendu avec l'arrivée du championnat du PokéAdventure trois jours plus tard, la majorité des personnes se trouvant sur l'île des trois aires étaient là pour assister à cette compétition. Ceci avait d'ailleurs provoqué la fermeture temporaire de la zone entourant l'aire de survie. Dans cette zone une épreuve du championnat devait certainement être en préparation. Certains avaient essayé de s'y aventurer pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agissait mais jusque là personne n'y était arrivée. Un stade de l'aire de combat avait également été réquisitionné par l'événement afin de permettre aux spectateurs de retransmettre l'événement. Néanmoins le stade ne suffisait pas pour accueillir tous les spectateurs qui étaient intéressés par l'événement. C'est pour cela que le championnat allait être diffusé en direct dans les différents lieux de regroupement comme les centres pokémon, les restaurants, les bars ainsi que les places de l'île. Il serait également possible de voir le championnat en direct sur Internet pour ceux qui ne pouvaient être présent sur l'île.

En se baladant dans l'aire de détente, les quatre dresseurs purent voir les différentes activités qu'ils pouvaient faire d'ici le début du championnat. L'endroit proposait bon nombre de restaurants et de boutiques sur chacune des nombreuses places circulaires. Les rues reliant ces différentes places étaient constituées de quelques boutiques et d'hôtels. Les rues étaient surtout constitués de locaux pour des activités de divertissement comme des escapes games, des cinémas ou encore des galeries d'art. Il y avait également des locaux d'entreprises qui avaient décidé de s'installer ici afin de profiter de l'ambiance calme et reposante du lieu.

Le Sud de l'aire de détente donnait sur une belle plage sur laquelle il y avait très peu de personnes à cette époque de l'année. La plupart des gens qui étaient sur la plage marchaient le long de l'étendue d'eau vêtus de vêtements chauds afin de se protéger du froid de l'hiver arrivant.

Au sommet d'une petite colline, il y avait également un grand bâtiment dans lequel se déroulait des concours pokémons. Le championnat du PokéAdventure arrivant, le bâtiment allait être réquisitionné également pour permettre la rediffusion de l'événement mais d'ici là le bâtiment proposait des concours tous les jours.

Le groupe passa la journée à se balader dans l'aire de détente et à retenir certaines activités qu'ils pourraient faire durant les prochains jours en attendant le début de la compétition. Les quatre dresseurs décidèrent également de se séparer un peu pendant ces jours-ci. Après ce voyage qu'ils avaient commencé depuis quelques mois déjà, les deux couples souhaitaient avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Ainsi dès le lendemain, Len et Emy iraient de leur côté et Lasi et Leila du leur.

Le soir arriva rapidement et après un repas très copieux dans l'un des restaurants de l'aire de détente, Lasi et Leila quittèrent leurs deux amis afin de se rendre à la réunion de l'organisation d'Elderen.

L'entrée du bâtiment réservée à l'organisation était très sécurisée. Pour y accéder il fallait passer une des portes qui ne s'ouvraient qu'après un scan minutieux de l'individu souhaitant entrer. Lasi et Leila reconnurent ici la même technologique qui permettait de sécuriser l'accès au siège de Future Advanced à Etervia.

Une fois les portes franchies, un grand hall se dessinait sur plus d'une trentaine de mètres de longueur. Deux longs escaliers sur les côtés permettaient de se rendre dans les étages supérieurs dans lesquels se trouvaient les chambres. Un large couloir se trouvait à l'opposée de l'entrée au bâtiment et menait à une immense salle. Cette salle servait habituellement pour des repas mais ce soir là, la salle allait accueillir une réunion importante pour l'organisation d'Elderen.

Lorsque Lasi et Leila arrivèrent dans la salle, de nombreux membres de l'organisation étaient déjà présents. Il y avait au moins deux cent personnes dans la salle qui attendaient debout, le regard rivé vers l'estrade se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était sur cette estrade qu'Adrian Dusya devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour faire son discours. La réunion devait commencer à vingt et une heure. La réunion devait donc commencer dans une dizaine de minutes.

Pendant les minutes d'attente qui passèrent, Lasi et Leila remarquèrent que certains membres de l'organisation les fixaient d'un regard noir. Les deux dresseurs se doutaient que cela risquait d'arriver. Ces regards étaient surtout destinés à Lasi. Ce dernier n'était pas un membre de l'organisation mais il était accepté dans le bâtiment. De plus nombreux étaient ceux au sein de l'organisation à le tenir responsable de l'inaction de l'organisation face à l'Ordre de Setralph. Tous savaient que l'Ordre préparait quelque chose au sommet du Mont Couronné mais Adrian refusait de donner l'ordre de lancer une attaque sur eux. Lasi ne dépendait pas de l'organisation et jusqu'à présent il n'avait toujours pas décidé d'aller s'en prendre à l'Ordre de Setralph au sommet de la chaîne de montagne centrale de Sinnoh. Le jeune homme possédait pourtant des pouvoirs uniques et était bien plus puissant que n'importe quel membre de l'organisation grâce à ses pouvoirs. Nombreux étaient donc ceux qui trouvaient que l'attente pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'Ordre était trop longue.

Les deux détenteurs de pouvoirs décidèrent de ne pas se préoccuper des regards des autres membres de l'organisation. Leila remarqua néanmoins certains membres qu'elle avait déjà pu rencontrer et elle les salua d'un signe de la tête.

L'heure de la réunion arriva et Adrian arriva pile à l'heure.

-Bonsoir à tous, je suppose que tout le monde est ici, indiqua l'homme. Cette réunion concernera uniquement la sécurité durant le championnat du PokéAdventure. Ne vous attendez donc pas à des informations concernant l'activité de l'Ordre au sommet du Mont Couronné.

De légers murmures mécontents se firent entendre dans la salle mais personne n'osa les relever.

-Le moment de lancer l'offensive n'est pas encore arrivé, continua Adrian. Dès que ce sera le cas je vous le ferais savoir. J'espère néanmoins que cela arrivera après le championnat du PokéAdventure.

Derrière Adrian un écran se déroula et une image représentant l'île des trois aires s'afficha.

-Comme vous le savez le championnat se déroulera au niveau de l'aire de survie, donc dans le Nord de l'île, indiqua le chef de l'organisation. Un quart d'entre vous patrouilleront autour de la zone des épreuves avec le soutien des pokémons rangers. En ce moment même le président de la fédération ranger fait un briefing aux pokémons rangers donc tout le monde sera au courant des mêmes indications.

Adrian marqua un instant de pause tandis que l'image affichée changea. Elle montra alors une image de la tour de combat.

-La moitié des membres patrouilleront dans les différentes aires de l'île, toujours avec le soutien des pokémons rangers, reprit le chef. Vous devrez veiller à régler le plus de problèmes possibles et à vérifier si des individus pouvant nuire au bon déroulement du championnat sont présents. Le quart d'entre vous restant sera consigné à la surveillance des différents stades. Les pokémons rangers apporteront bien entendu leur soutien. Vous connaissez la procédure à suivre à chaque fois. Vos rôles vous seront attribués dès la fin de la réunion sur vos pokéwalks.

L'écran derrière Adrian remonta laissant quelques secondes de pause au charismatique leader.

-Puisque la situation peut changer d'un instant à l'autre, j'ai décidé d'accepter l'aide d'individus externes à l'organisation, indiqua Adrian.

Au même moment, cinq personnes montèrent sur l'estrade. Chacun était vêtu d'une longue veste à capuche cachant leurs visages et les vêtements qu'ils portaient en dessous. Ils arrivèrent aux côtés d'Adrian et dévoilèrent leurs visages.

Lasi et Leila reconnurent immédiatement l'un des cinq visages. Celle d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il s'agissait de Cynthia, la maîtresse de la ligue de Sinnoh. Les quatre autres personnes qui étaient montées sur l'estrade furent reconnus quelques instants plus tard. Il s'agissait des membres du conseil des quatre de la région : Aaron, Terry, Adrien et Lucio. Les cinq dresseurs les plus puissants de la région avaient finalement été invité par Adrian à participer à la protection du bon déroulement du championnat. Leila se doutait que si Adrian les avait invité, c'était parce qu'il avait appris par l'un des rapports de Leila que la maîtresse de Sinnoh avait pris connaissance de ce qu'il se préparait dans la région. Et puisque Cynthia avait souhaité participer à la défense de sa région, le chef de l'organisation avait certainement décidé d'accepter la participation de Cynthia. La dresseuse de Riverte ne parvenait pas à expliquer la raison de la présence des membres du conseil des quatre. Cynthia avait certainement demandé à Adrian de les intégrer également à la défense de la région mais Leila n'en était pas certaine.

Lorsque tous reconnurent la maîtresse de Sinnoh et les membres du conseil des quatre, une vague d'acclamations retentit dans la salle. Adrian attendit que le calme revienne avant de reprendre la parole.

-Cynthia, Lucio, Adrien, Terry et Aaron ont accepté de nous aider dans la défense contre l'Ordre de Setralph, reprit Adrian. Ils patrouilleront sur toute l'île afin de montrer que nous possédons de solides alliés. D'ailleurs puisque nous parlons de solides alliés, je vous demande également de remercier Leila et Lasi d'être parmi nous durant l'événement. Avec les pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent ils seront d'une très grande aide contre l'Ordre.

Cette fois-ci les acclamations se furent moins nombreuses et quelques murmures se propagèrent. Adrian ne prit pas en compte ces murmures et décida d'expliquer un peu plus le plan de sécurité mis en place pour l'événement. Près d'une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque le chef de l'organisation d'Elderen indiqua que la réunion était terminée. Aussitôt la salle commença à se désemplir. Néanmoins certains restèrent et fixèrent Lasi du regard. Le dresseur sentait clairement que certains voulaient lui dire quelque chose. Il décida de rester dans la salle. Leila resta à ses côtés également. Une fois que plus personne ne chercha à sortir de la salle, l'un des membres de l'organisation leva la voix. Il s'agissait d'une femme ayant la trentaine. Au vu de l'emblème qu'elle arborait sur la poitrine, Lasi sut qu'elle était haut gradée au sein de l'organisation.

-Tu commences à agir un peu ? Demanda-t-elle.

La provocation était clairement destinée à Lasi qui se contenta d'afficher un large sourire.

-J'ai déjà agi contre l'Ordre si vous voulez le savoir, indiqua Lasi. J'ai pu les combattre dans l'ancien temple de Frimapic il y a quelques semaines afin de les empêcher de s'approprier une énergie qui leur aurait permis d'avoir des armes plus puissantes.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes agir réellement ? Continua-t-elle. L'Ordre prépare quelque chose au sommet du Mont Couronné depuis longtemps. Il serait temps de passer à l'offensive non ?

-Bientôt, répondit Lasi. Je fais le nécessaire pour que tous se passe lorsque le moment sera venu. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus mais tout se passe comme prévu.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit, intervint un autre membre. Nous on veut des preuves que cette longue attente est nécessaire. Car d'ici là, l'Ordre continue ses actions. Des innocents sont pris dans ce conflit. Tu as fait attention à tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement ?

Face à l'évocation d'innocents attaqués par l'Ordre, le dresseur ne put s'empêcher de penser au chef de la meute de Givrali d'où provenait sa Givrali. Le chef de la meute avait été attaqué et enlevé par l'Ordre.

-Ne pensez pas que je me fiche de ceux qui sont entraînés dans les actions de l'Ordre, répondit Lasi. Je fais tout mon possible pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. C'est malheureux que des innocents payent pour ce que nous avons mis en place, mais je saurais me racheter. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda l'un des membres.

-Une menace plus grande que l'Ordre est à prévoir si nous ne faisons pas attention, soupira Lasi. Si actuellement je n'ai pas encore lancé d'offensive sur l'Ordre c'est parce que cela provoquerait l'apparition de cette autre menace.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis finalement l'un des membres de l'organisation décida de prendre la parole.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai, lui dit-il.

-C'est la vérité, affirma Lasi. Lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée je ne manquerais pas de prendre mes responsabilités.

Sur ces mots Lasi fit face à la sortie de la salle et s'y dirigea. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter à cela. Leila le suivit immédiatement après avoir salué rapidement les membres de l'organisation.

Les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent directement vers leur chambre. Leila attendit qu'ils aient rejoint leur chambre pour parler.

-Excuse-les pour la discussion de tout à l'heure, demanda Leila. Ça fait des mois que l'organisation n'avance pas dans le combat contre l'Ordre et lorsque tu es réapparu certains ont pensé que les choses allaient enfin bouger. Mais finalement rien n'a changé en dehors du fait que l'organisation soit au plus proche de réussir son objectif.

-Je sais, répondit Lasi calmement en souriant. Je ne leur tiens pas rigueur de ça tu sais. J'aurais certainement agi comme eux à leur place.

Après cela, Lasi et Leila décidèrent de ne plus parler de cela. Cela ne servait à rien. Ils devaient attendre le moment opportun pour agir, comme prévu.

-[]-

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à la veille de la première épreuve du championnat du PokéAdventure. Le soir même devait se dérouler la cérémonie d'ouverture de la compétition. Durant les précédents jours, les quatre dresseurs s'étaient très peu vu tous ensemble. Len et Emy étaient de leurs côtés et Lasi et Leila du leurs. Le premier couple avait passé pas mal de temps à discuter avec d'autres participants au championnat. Ils avaient pu discuter avec Edward ainsi qu'avec Albert, le frère de ce dernier. Albert était également un participant au PokéAdventure habituellement mais ayant remporté le championnat du PokéAdventure de Kanto il n'avait pas pu participer à celui de Sinnoh. Une coutume voulait que le dernier champion du PokéAdventure face parti du comité d'organisation de la prochaine édition du PokéAdventure. Ainsi il avait pu prendre part à l'organisation du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh.

Lasi et Leila avaient quant à eux passé du temps seuls tout les deux. Ils passaient leur journée à profiter des activités proposées à l'aire de détente. Puis en début de soirée ils décidaient d'aller sur la plage. Du fait des températures froides, les deux dresseurs étaient les seuls à se rendre sur la plage à ce moment là. Depuis la plage ils pouvaient voir au loin le Mont Couronné et les nuages noirs qui l'entouraient. Les nuages semblaient avoir continué leur progression et à présent seuls les villes aux extrémités de l'île principale de Sinnoh à savoir Frimapic, Rivamar et Joliberges, devaient encore pouvoir profiter du Soleil. Les restes des villes devaient être plongées dans une semi-obscurité.

Lasi avait également montré quelques signes de fatigue. Le dresseur supportait encore la fatigue et le fait de ne plus avoir à voyager de ville en ville lui permettait de se reposer bien plus. Il espérait bien tenir encore quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu pour Lasi de se mettre en travers de la route de l'Ordre de Setralph.

Lasi et Leila reçurent finalement une invitation d'Adrian d'assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture du championnat et aux différentes épreuves depuis la loge du chef de l'organisation d'Elderen. Les deux dresseurs avaient accepté l'invitation. Depuis la réunion de l'organisation ils n'avaient pas revu le leader. Adrian leur avait peut être proposé d'assister au PokéAdventure depuis sa loge pour permettre une discussion entre lui et les deux détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs de vive voix.

La cérémonie d'ouverture eut lieu le soir, dans le grand stade qui avait été réquisitionné dans l'aire de combat. L'événement était également retransmis dans les autres théâtres, bars et stades de la région et de par le monde.

Lasi et Leila avaient donc rejoint la loge d'Adrian grâce à l'invitation de ce dernier. Lorsque les deux dresseurs arrivèrent dans la loge, celle-ci était vide. Puisqu'Adrian devait s'occuper de faire la cérémonie d'ouverture, ils comprirent rapidement son absence. Lasi et Leila se dirent qu'ils ne verraient certainement pas Adrian ce soir là d'ailleurs.

La loge ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qu'avait Adrian lors de la finale du PokéAdventure de Kanto. Lasi avait pu assister à la finale du précédent événement à l'intérieur de la loge d'Adrian et il ne voyait aucune différence entre les deux loges. De larges vitres séparaient la loge de l'extérieur sur lesquelles des écrans holographiques étaient déjà présents et montraient le terrain du stade. Deux canapés se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, orientés vers les vitres afin de pouvoir observer les écrans holographiques qui y apparaissaient. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait une corbeille rempli de fruits.

Les deux amants s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés et leurs regards se posèrent sur les écrans holographiques alors que les gradins du stade commençaient à être plein à craquer. La cérémonie d'ouverture commencerait d'une minute à l'autre.

Les écrans holographiques permettaient de voir que le stade du terrain était plein également. Au milieu du terrain avait été posé une estrade sur laquelle Adrian allait faire son discours d'ici peu. Le leader n'était pas encore là et Lasi et Leila se demandaient comment il allait s'y prendre cette fois-ci pour faire son apparition. Adrian avait toujours apprécié faire des apparitions spectaculaires lors des cérémonies du PokéAdventure. Lors d'une édition tous les participants l'avaient attaqués avec leurs pokémons et ils n'avaient subi aucun dégâts en utilisant un appareil qu'avait développé son entreprise et qui était utilisé pour protéger les participants lors des épreuves du PokéAdventure.

Les lumières du stade s'éteignirent alors toutes d'un coup. La cérémonie allait commencer. Au même moment, une présence se fit sentir devant les deux dresseurs. Une créature se forma face à eux. Il s'agissait d'un petit dragon d'ombre que Lasi et Leila connaissaient bien. Il s'agissait d'un fragment de pouvoirs d'Inaris qu'Adrian avait obtenu plusieurs années auparavant.

-Inaris ! s'exclama Leila, ravie de revoir le petit dragon.

Durant les missions que la jeune femme avait pu faire avec Adrian, elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à s'occuper du petit dragon qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Inaris. Adrian ne lui avait jamais donné de nom ce que Leila avait trouvé dommage.

La créature d'ombre sembla ravie de revoir la jeune femme et vint se poser sur les jambes de celle-ci tandis que Leila se mit à caresser sa petite tête.

Un instant plus tard une lumière apparut dans le stade. Une lumière se projetant sur le centre du stade, illuminait seulement l'estrade encore vide. Il y eut un claquement de doigt et alors Adrian apparut sur l'estrade. Il venait d'arriver par téléportation. Aussitôt le stade fut empli d'acclamations. L'homme, vêtu d'un costume de cérémonie noir et de sa paire de lunettes de réalité augmenté, attendit que les acclamations se turent avant de prendre la parole.

-Mesdames, messieurs, salua-t-il d'une voix forte. Bienvenue à cette cérémonie d'ouverture du championnat du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh. Avant de poursuivre cette cérémonie, je me dois de vous faire part d'une requête suite à ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans le monde. Je vous prie d'accorder une minute de silence pour ceux qui ont disparu quelques mois, par les agissements d'une organisation.

Adrian laissa poser ses bras le long de son corps, la tête vers le bas et cessa immédiatement de parler. Les participants au championnat qui se trouvaient sur le terrain du stade firent de même. De nombreuses personnes dans les gradins se joignirent également à la minute de silence en accordant une prière pour certains. Lasi profita de cette minute pour s'excuser mentalement envers tous ces disparus qui étaient des victimes des agissements de l'ordre de Setralph. Une minute plus tard, Adrian releva la tête et repris son discours.

-Comme vous le savez, les temps actuels sont sombres, et malheureusement il semblerait que ce ne soit que le début, reprit Adrian. Je tiens à vous faire savoir que grâce à la Fédération Ranger et à de nombreux bénévoles, nous sommes capables de mettre en place une protection irréprochable sur toute l'île durant l'événement. Néanmoins rien n'est pas parfait en ce monde c'est pourquoi j'espère qu'aucun incident n'aura lieu durant le championnat.

Juste après Adrian leva le bras droit et fit claquer ses doigts. Immédiatement après un nombre apparut sur les écrans holographiques.

-Pour ce championnat du PokéAdventure il y a six cent quatre vint quatre participants, indiqua Adrian. Nous n'avons jamais eu autant de participants pour un championnat du PokéAdventure. Les épreuves auxquelles chacun des participants a pu participer étaient néanmoins plus compliqués que durant les précédentes éditions. Et soyez certains que ce n'est pas encore fini.

Adrian fit de nouveau un claquement avec ses doigts et les écrans holographiques se mirent à afficher des images dévoilant différents territoires : des plaines, des montagnes, des marais, des forêts ainsi que deux grandes forteresses.

-Les images que vous pouvez apercevoir vous donnent un premier aperçu du terrain de jeu qui servira pour les trois épreuves du championnat, indiqua Adrian. Durant ces trois épreuves les bracelets que vous possédez vous donneront des bonus régulièrement. A présent, il est donc temps de vous présenter la première épreuve du championnat : le champ de bataille.

Au même moment quatre lumières apparurent sur le terrain où se trouvaient tous les participants au championnat. Les lumières provenaient des bracelets qui entouraient les poignets des dresseurs. Quatre dresseurs avaient donc des bracelets luisant d'une lumière différente : rouge, bleue, verte et orange.

-Les six centre quatre vingt quatre participants vont devoir s'affronter dans deux épreuves de champ de bataille, reprit Adrian. Dans chaque épreuve deux équipes s'affronteront. Parmi les participants, quatre dresseurs ont été choisi pour être les leaders de leurs équipes. Ces leaders n'ont pas été choisi par hasard. Ils ont été choisi grâce à certaines épreuves auxquelles vous avez pu participer comme les épreuves de Raids. Nous avons scrupuleusement analysé les actions des différents participants pour sélectionner les quatre leaders. Dès maintenant ils possèdent un pouvoir qui leur permet d'influencer le déroulement du championnat pour les autres participants car c'est eux qui devront décider des participants qui pourront intégrer leurs équipes. Bien entendu il faudra un accord entre le leader et le dresseur pour intégrer une équipe. Dès lors que l'un des participants fait parti d'une équipe son bracelet émet alors la même lumière que celle de son leader.

Comme pour montrer cela quelques lumières apparurent autour des quatre leaders. Ils venaient d'ajouter à l'instant même des dresseurs à leurs équipes.

-La première épreuve commence dès maintenant, indiqua Adrian. Mais je vous invite à continuer de m'écouter. En dehors des quatre leaders il reste donc six cent quatre vingt dresseurs à répartir dans des équipes, ce qui fait normalement cent soixante-dix dresseurs par équipe. Cependant chacune des équipes ne peut avoir plus de cent cinquante participants sans compter le leader.

Des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevèrent un peu partout dans le stade. Adrian décida de poser sa voix quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Il y aura donc quatre-vingt participants qui ne feront parti d'aucune équipe. Ces derniers seront des mercenaires durant la durée de la première épreuve. Ils interviendront seul ou à plusieurs, accompagnés par d'autres mercenaires ou par des membres d'autres équipes. Seuls les leaders disposent du pouvoir de décision pour recruter un mercenaire. Les mercenaires seront capables de trahir les différentes équipes, il faudra donc bien jauger son interlocuteur chers leaders.

Les écrans holographiques affichèrent tous alors une carte de la zone de jeu de la première épreuve. A l'extrême Est et à l'extrême Ouest se trouvaient deux forteresses.

-Chaque équipe disposera d'une forteresse. A l'intérieur de celles-ci se trouveront trois lieux. Le premier est la zone de régénération. Chaque participant, en dehors des leaders, posséderont trois vies. Les mercenaires par contre n'auront qu'une vie également. A chaque fois qu'un participant perd une vie il peut retourner dans la zone de régénération afin de reprendre le combat. Dès qu'il a perdu ses trois vies il est hors jeu. Néanmoins cela ne signifie pas qu'il est éliminé de la compétition. A partir du moment où un participant est hors jeu, il peut être remplacé par un mercenaire qui intègre alors l'équipe comme si il en faisait parti depuis le début de l'épreuve et disposeront également de trois vies.

Le deuxième lieu de la forteresse est la chambre des chefs. Le leader passera toute l'épreuve dans ce lieu. D'ici il disposera de plusieurs outils lui permettant de suivre l'évolution du champ de bataille et de donner ses directives aux membres de son équipe. Le leader pourra être accompagné de cinq autres participants afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. Tous ne pourront sortir de cette salle qu'à un seul moment : si l'équipe adverse atteint le troisième et dernier lieu de la forteresse.

Le dernier lieu est la salle de la source. Dans cette salle se trouve une source que chaque équipe doit défendre. L'épreuve prend fin lorsque l'une des sources est détruite. A ce moment là toute l'équipe est disqualifié. L'équipe ayant détruit la source adverse seront qualifiés ensuite pour la deuxième épreuve, aussi bien les participants ayant encore au moins une vie et ceux étant hors jeu. Les mercenaires encore en jeu seront également qualifiés pour la suite du championnat. A la fin de cette première épreuve il restera au moins deux équipes en jeu, soit au moins trois cent deux participants. Voici ce qu'il en est pour la première épreuve.

Les écrans holographiques affichèrent alors tous différents symboles.

-La deuxième épreuve est également nouvelle pour le PokéAdventure, reprit alors Adrian. Dans cette épreuve se sera chacun pour soi. Chaque participant devra récupérer cinq symboles qui seront éparpillées à différents endroits du terrain de jeu. Puis une fois qu'ils les auront récupérés ils devront se rendre à l'un des points d'intérêt se trouvant aux extrémités de la zone de jeu. Il y aura vingt types de symbole différents et chaque participant devra en récupérer un seul type. Il sera également possible pour les participants d'obtenir un symbole par l'un des bonus de leur bracelet. Cela restera néanmoins très rare et je leur déconseille fortement d'attendre d'en recevoir un. Car les places seront très limités. Les quatre vingt premiers participants à obtenir cinq symboles et à se rendre à l'un des point d'intérêts de la zone pourront aller en final. Le reste des participants seront disqualifiés. Également si des participants perdent toute la vitalité de leur bracelet ou si leurs pokémons sont mis hors combat durant cette épreuve ils sont automatiquement disqualifiés.

Les écrans holographiques se mirent à afficher de nouvelles images. Une image montrait une salle avec des plateformes et des tapis roulants. A la vue de cette image, Lasi et Leila se remémorèrent l'épreuve du maître des pièges d'Hoenn à laquelle ils avaient participé. Une autre image montra celle d'un plateau. La troisième image montra quant à elle des cristaux et la dernière image celle d'un mystérieux endroit. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de place circulaire dans une salle faite de roches.

-La troisième et dernière épreuve de ce championnat sera un mélange de plusieurs épreuves auxquelles vous avez déjà pu participer, indiqua Adrian. Le reste de l'épreuve vous sera expliqué juste avant la finale.

Les écrans holographiques s'éteignirent tous petit à petit. Puis après quelques instants les écrans se rallumèrent en affichant cinq nombres : un en bleu, un en vert, un en rouge, un en orange et un en gris. Le nombre en gris était celui le plus grand. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'agissait du nombre de participants par équipe pour la première épreuve.

-Il y a trois ans de cela j'ai fais un discours concernant l'origine du PokéAdventure lors de la célébration de la victoire d'Albert lors de l'édition du PokéAdventure de Kanto, poursuivit Adrian. J'espère encore une fois voir pendant ce tournoi les liens qui unissent les humains et leurs pokémons. De sombres jours nous attendent. Nous le savons tous plus ou moins. Mais il y a un espoir. Et cet espoir apparaîtra si les liens qui unissent les humains et les pokémons deviennent plus puissant que jamais.

Plusieurs centaines de mètres séparaient Lasi et Adrian, mais le jeune dresseur sentit tout de même le regard du charismatique présentateur peser sur lui.

-A présent, je vous souhaite à tous un bon tournoi du PokéAdventure, indiqua Adrian. N'oubliez pas. La première épreuve a d'ors et déjà commencé. Le champ de bataille commencera dès demain matin à dix heures. Le tirage au sort des affrontements se fera juste avant le début de l'épreuve.

Adrian claqua des doigts et il disparut aussitôt tandis que la lumière revint petit à petit dans tout le stade.

Un bruit se fit entendre juste derrière Lasi et Leila. Adrian venait tout juste d'apparaître.

-Félicitations pour cette technologie, félicita Lasi. Je ne pensais pas que vous parviendrez à maîtriser la téléportation aussi vite.

-Merci, répondit Adrian en allant s'installer aussitôt sur le canapé libre. Mais il y a encore de nombreuses améliorations à apporter pour qu'elle soit réellement utilisable quotidiennement. Elle consomme beaucoup trop d'énergies pour une téléportation d'un kilomètre actuellement.

Adrian remarqua le petit dragon d'ombre toujours lové contre Leila. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

-Il n'a pas attendu pour venir vous voir celui là, fit remarquer Adrian.

-Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose en particulier ce soir ? Demanda Leila.

-Non pas ce soir, indiqua Adrian. Après ce discours j'avoue avoir perdu l'envie de faire des explications.

Les deux dresseurs aperçurent alors une fenêtre apparaître sur l'écran des lunettes d'Adrian. L'homme soupira avant de se lever.

-Je dois y retourner, indiqua-t-il. Le tournoi ne fait que commencer et j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à régler.

-A demain alors ? Dit Lasi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on se voit également demain, indiqua Adrian. Ou alors ce sera certainement quelques minutes seulement. Au plus tard nous nous verrons durant la finale.

-D'accord, bon courage alors, souhaita Lasi.

-Merci, remercia l'homme. Au fait tant qu'Arcadia ne vous le dit pas, restez sur l'île. Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de ce qu'il peut se passer dans le reste du monde actuellement.

-Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Leila un peu inquiète.

-Les disparitions commencent à être de plus en plus fréquentes, indiqua Adrian. Et des événements étranges apparaissent également. Pour les disparitions cela est lié à l'Ordre de Setralph c'est certain. Pour les étranges apparitions cela semble provenir d'autre chose mais nous étudions cela. Profitez du peu de temps qu'il reste pour vous reposer.

Lasi et Leila remercièrent silencieusement Adrian pour la proposition. Ils acceptèrent également sa demande sans émettre d'opposition. Lasi n'avait pas été mis au courant concernant les étranges apparitions. Peut être qu'Arcadia avait décidé de ne pas le mettre au courant. Si c'était le cas alors ces événements devaient être sans importance. Ou alors Arcadia n'était pas au courant. Mais dans ce cas là, Lasi avait l'intime conviction que ces événements ne provoqueraient rien de mauvais. Si cela s'avérait exact, Lasi avait déjà une idée de la personne derrière cela.

-[]-

L'île entourée de l'épais brouillard vit un nouveau bateau accoster. Le bateau en question était déjà venu ici. Le capitaine du bateau en avait même averti son actuel passager un homme de dix-huit ans. Quelques semaines plus tôt il avait déjà fait le trajet vers cette île pour y déposer une femme aux cheveux violets. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de cette jeune femme. Le capitaine était certain qu'elle était encore sur l'île.

Tout comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, le capitaine déposa son passager sur le petit embarcadère en bois. Le jeune homme du nom de Avlik se dirigea immédiatement vers la forêt de l'île.

Avlik était un étudiant vivant dans la région de Riverte, à Etervia. Il était en première année d'études en théâtre. Avlik n'était pas quelqu'un ayant de problèmes en particulier. Il était très enjoué et naïf généralement. Il était également d'une extrême curiosité ce qui l'avait amené à rejoindre cette île. Quelques semaines auparavant il avait reçu la visite d'un étranger qui lui avait parlé rapidement de cette île. Il lui avait même dit qu'elle renfermait un secret qui l'intéresserait très certainement. Sans s'accorder un instant de réflexion, le jeune étudiant avait décidé qu'il se rendrait sur l'île. Les vacances universitaires étaient finalement arrivés et il en avait profité pour venir jusqu'ici.

Toutefois il aurait souhaité venir accompagné. Il avait voulu venir ici avec cette fille avec qui il sortait depuis le début de l'année. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés par hasard et par un simple regard un lien s'était crée entre eux. Ils avaient appris à se connaître très rapidement et rapidement de puissants sentiments étaient apparus.

Si ce jour là cette fille n'était pas venue sur cette île avec lui c'est qu'elle avait refusé en disant qu'elle avait déjà autre chose à faire. En y repensant, sa petite amie avait l'air d'être différente depuis quelques temps. Elle semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Quelque chose devait la préoccuper. Avlik s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué cela avant et il se promit de parler de cela avec sa bien-aimée une fois qu'il serait rentré.

Après quelques minutes de marche il commença à entendre des voix au loin. Il était clair dans l'esprit du jeune homme à présent qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été convié jusqu'ici. Il voulut s'approcher des voix lorsqu'il entendit un craquement à quelques mètres de lui sur le côté. Quelqu'un s'approchait également. Il se tourna vers l'endroit et une voix familière l'interpella.


	24. Chapitre 23 - Le champ de bataille

Les écrans holographiques des spectateurs assis dans le stade affichèrent alors les résultats du tirage au sort. Les deux premières équipes à s'affronter dans la premier épreuve du tournoi étaient les équipes orange et verte. Depuis la loge d'Adrian, Lasi et Leila espéraient que l'épreuve se déroulerait bien pour Len et Emy. Les deux dresseurs n'avaient vu leurs deux amis qu'un court instant le matin même vers huit heures. Il était bientôt dix heures et la première épreuve allait commencer d'ici peu.

Len et Emy faisaient tout deux parti de l'équipe orange. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à choisir l'équipe qu'ils voulaient rejoindre. Le leader de l'équipe orange s'appelait Baptiste et il avait participé à l'épreuve du raid contre Cynthia à Littorella. Baptiste avait été l'un des meneurs des groupes qui avait combattu la maîtresse de la région de Sinnoh et Len et Emy avaient rapidement remarqué sa capacité à mettre en place de bonnes stratégies très rapidement. Baptiste ayant pu voir également les prouesses des deux dresseurs, ils les avaient acceptés de bon cœur tout comme Edward qui avait décidé de suivre le couple pour la première épreuve du tournoi.

Les deux premières équipes à livrer le combat se mirent rapidement en place. Les leaders des deux équipes ainsi que les quelques dresseurs qu'ils avaient choisi pour les aider dans leur mission se dirigèrent aussi vite que possible dans les chambres des chefs. De là-bas ils purent commencer à commander les membres de leurs équipes. Avant le début de l'épreuve, les participants pouvaient être placé dans la forteresse de l'équipe et dans le territoire qui entourait la forteresse. Cela ne représentait pas une très grande zone, mais une fois l'épreuve commencée les participants allaient rapidement couvrir tout le reste de la zone de jeu.

Len, Edward et Emy furent positionnés ensemble, à l'extrémité Sud de la plaine entourant la forteresse. A quelques mètres d'eux, commençaient à s'étendre une large forêt qui s'étendait tout le long de la zone Sud de la zone de jeu. Ils avaient pu entendre dans leur oreillette la mission que leur avait confié Carole, l'une des participantes que Baptiste avait choisi à ses côtés pour mener plus facilement la bataille. Les trois participants accompagnés de leurs pokémons, Feunard, Morphéo et Noctunoir, allaient devoir mener une offensive contre l'équipe adverse en passant par la grande forêt qui longeait le Sud de la zone de jeu. En passant par la forêt ils arriveraient après de longues minutes de marche près de la forteresse de l'équipe adverse. Bien entendu il paraissait évident que l'équipe adverse enverrait également des membres de son équipe par cette forêt. C'est pour ça que Baptiste avait mis également d'autres membres près de la forêt mais en les postant plus vers l'Est. Ces membres ci auraient la mission d'affronter les membres de l'autre équipe qui passeraient par la forêt. Ils allaient également devoir sécuriser la zone pour permettre à Emy, Edward et Len d'avancer sans être trop impliqué dans les combats dans un premier temps.

Le Sud de la zone de jeu n'était pas le seul lieu que les deux équipes convoitaient. En plein milieu de la zone de l'épreuve se trouvait des plaines entourant en partie un marais ainsi qu'un haut plateau semblable à celui que Len et Edward avaient dû escalader durant l'épreuve de Bonville. Ici Baptiste avait envoyé plusieurs membres tentaient de s'emparer en premier du plateau. Le leader de l'équipe orange était certain que quelque chose se trouvait là haut.

Au Nord, après les plaines centrales se formaient des montagnes. Le milieu offrait de nombreuses possibilités pour prendre en embuscade ses adversaires. Baptiste avait envoyé plusieurs membres de l'équipe orange dans les hauteurs afin de contrer une éventuelle percée de l'équipe adversaire.

Dans la forteresse, en dehors des membres présents dans la chambre des chefs, il y avait une dizaine de membres, patrouillant dans les différentes salles et postés aux niveaux des entrées de la forteresse. Ces membres devaient s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux. Cependant même si les entrées étaient sécurisées, il existait encore un passage secret qui permettait d'entrer dans la forteresse. Les membres de l'équipe orange n'était pas encore capable de déterminer où menait ce passage car seuls les membres de l'équipe adverse étaient capables de l'ouvrir.

Finalement un signal sonore retentit des bracelets de tous les participants. L'épreuve du champ de bataille venait de commencer.

Aussitôt, Len, Emy et Edward s'avancèrent rapidement pour entrer dans la forêt qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Une fois dans la forêt ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus en avançant vers le Sud. Puis ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres. Les trois dresseurs, accompagnés de leurs pokémons, regardèrent immédiatement leur bracelet pour voir ce qu'ils avaient obtenu comme premier bonus durant cette épreuve.

-J'ai une baie oran, indiqua Len.

-Une baie ceriz, indiqua Edward.

-Et moi j'ai un bonus d'invisibilité temporaire, dit Emy.

-Bon au moins l'un d'entre nous a un bonus très utile, fit remarquer Edward.

-Faisons apparaître nos baies maintenant Edward, conseilla Len.

Les bracelets ne pouvaient contenir qu'un seul bonus à la fois. Au début de l'épreuve tous les participants avaient obtenus un bonus en même temps. Contrairement à ce premier bonus les autres bonus arriveraient de manière aléatoire. Personne ne pouvait prédire quand est-ce qu'arriverait le prochain bonus. De plus le temps entre deux bonus était totalement indépendant entre les participants. Le temps minimum entre deux bonus étant de cinq minutes, un participant pouvait obtenir un nouveau bonus cinq minutes plus tard et un autre participant dix ou vingt minutes après. Ainsi en décidant d'utiliser leur bonus dès maintenant, Len et Edward permettaient à leur minuteur de bonus de repartir rapidement en espérant recevoir un bonus qui leur serait plus utile.

Dès que les deux hommes eurent décidé d'utiliser leur bonus, un drone arriva immédiatement face à eux et leur délivra leur baie oran et leur baie ceriz avant de repartir. Pendant ce temps Emy contacta immédiatement leur leader Baptiste à partir du micro-oreillette qu'elle avait. Immédiatement Baptiste capta la communication de la jeune femme.

-Des nouvelles ? Demanda le leader de l'équipe.

-Nous sommes dans la forêt on attend ton ordre pour avancer vers l'Est comme convenu, indiqua Emy. Les bonus de Len et Edward ont été des baies donc ils viennent de les utiliser pour relancer le compteur. Me concernant j'ai obtenu un bonus d'invisibilité temporaire.

-Bien garde le pour le moment, dit Baptiste. Je t'indiquerais quand tu pourras l'utiliser. D'autres membres de l'équipe ont eu ce bonus et nous faisons le maximum pour récupérer ce bonus auprès de ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin pour les redistribuer à ceux qui comme vous en auront besoin pour leur mission. Restez où vous êtes. Nous vous appellerons quand vous pourrez avancer. Fin de la communication.

Aussitôt l'appel avec Baptiste s'estompa. Le leader de l'équipe orange devait très certainement être très occupé déjà expliquant pourquoi il ne s'était pas attardé.

Les trois dresseurs attendirent plusieurs minutes puis finalement Carole entra en communication avec les trois dresseurs. Très rapidement elle leur donna l'ordre de se diriger vers l'Est. Elle les avertit néanmoins qu'un peu plus loin les combats venaient de commencer sur leur chemin. Les trois dresseurs allaient devoir rester un peu en retrait le temps que les combats se calment un peu afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient exposés. Ils étaient néanmoins à deux kilomètres du début des affrontements. Ils pouvaient donc s'avancer un peu pour leur faire gagner du temps un peu plus tard.

Les trois dresseurs suivirent l'ordre sans hésitation. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'Est. Après avoir parcouru un peu plus d'un kilomètre, ils commencèrent à entendre les bruits des affrontements. Un grand bruit d'explosion leur parvint suivi de plusieurs cris. Les trois dresseurs décidèrent de redoubler de vigilance en s'approchant de la ligne de front. En se servant des arbres de la forêt ils pouvaient se cacher mais leurs adversaires également. Ne sachant pas comment évoluer la situation Edward eut une idée.

-Cachons nous un instant derrière les arbres, indiqua-t-il. Noctunoir peut aller faire un tour vers les affrontements en étant caché dans son ombre pour nous renseigner.

Len et Emy approuvèrent cette idée. Aussitôt les trois adultes se cachèrent derrières des arbres avec Feunard et Morphéo tandis que Noctunoir disparaissait dans son ombre. Ils patientèrent ainsi pendant deux minutes puis finalement Noctunoir réapparut. Le pokémon spectre fit signe qu'ils pouvaient avancer. Les trois dresseurs purent comprendre tant bien que mal, grâce aux gestes de Noctunoir, que les membres de l'équipe orange semblaient avoir l'avantage par rapport à l'équipe verte dans la forêt. Le groupe reprit alors sa marche vers l'Est.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres des affrontements lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Quinze membres de l'équipe orange faisaient face à dix membres de l'équipe verte. Trois membres de l'équipe verte se replièrent et disparurent plus loin à l'Est. Rapidement Len, Emy et Edward eurent confirmation que leur équipe avait l'avantage ici. Cependant n'ayant pas reçu l'ordre d'aider leur équipe à en finir avec l'équipe adversaire, ils ne firent rien et attendirent que Baptiste, Carole ou un autre membres du groupe de chefs de l'équipe orange ne les contacte. C'est alors que la voix de Baptiste retentit dans les oreillettes des trois dresseurs mais également dans celles de tous les autres membres de l'équipe orange.

-L'équipe verte semble changer de stratégie, indiqua le leader de l'équipe orange. On note des replis d'effectifs au Nord et au Sud et des regroupements sur la partie centrale, près du plateau. Ceux qui sont sur les lignes de front au Sud et au Nord vous avaient pour mission de maintenir vos positions jusqu'au prochain ordre. Pour ceux étant au centre au niveau du plateau je reviens vers vous individuellement pour vous donner vos ordres.

Len, Emy et Edward s'apprêtaient à avancer vers leurs alliés qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin pour les aider à maintenir leur position lorsque la voix de Carole leur parvint.

-Len et Edward vous avez reçu de nouveaux bonus ? Demanda la femme.

-Négatif, répondit Edward.

Aussitôt les bracelets de Len et Edward bipèrent. Les écrans des bracelets affichèrent qu'ils avaient reçu des bonus d'invisibilité temporaire par le biais d'un transfert de bonus.

-Vous allez devoir passer la ligne de front. Lorsque vous vous rapprocherez vous déclencherez vos bonus d'invisibilité. D'après les retours qu'on a pu avoir ils durent entre vingt et trente secondes. Vous devrez donc faire vite. Votre objectif est toujours le même. Vous devez arriver près de la forteresse adverse. Terminé.

La communication se coupa immédiatement. Les trois dresseurs se lancèrent un bref regard.

-Qui s'occupe de donner l'ordre de lancer les bonus ? Demanda Emy.

-Edward ? Proposa Len.

Edward accepta la proposition. Il se mit en premier avec son Noctunoir.

-Essayons d'avancer en suivant le même trajet, indiqua Edward.

Len et Emy firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Edward prit une profonde inspiration puis il se mit à courir en direction de l'Est. Suivi immédiatement par son Noctunoir, Emy, Morphéo, Len et Feunard, Edward se mit à suivre un tracé leur permettant d'éviter d'être trop exposé.

Finalement ils arrivèrent sur la ligne de front. Edward fonça vers l'un des membres de l'équipe adverse. Ce dernier le vit immédiatement et ordonna à son pokémon, un Akwakwak de lancer une attaque hydrocanon.

-Maintenant ! Ordonna Edward.

Aussitôt les trois dresseurs qui avaient brusquement jailli avec leurs pokémons disparurent. Tout en étant invisible aux yeux de leurs adversaires ils s'élancèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour s'éloigner rapidement de la ligne de front. Leurs adversaires de la ligne étant déjà occupé par les autres membres de l'équipe orange les trois dresseurs et leurs pokémons ne devraient pas être trop inquiétés par eux. Vingt secondes s'écoulèrent et les trois dresseurs et leurs pokémons se cachèrent immédiatement derrière des arbres. Après quelques instants leur bonus d'invisibilité s'estompa. Ils cherchèrent rapidement du regard où ils se trouvaient les uns les autres puis ils se regroupèrent discrètement afin de reprendre leur marche vers l'Est.

-On a pu passer la ligne de front, informa Len à Baptiste.

-[]-

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent. Pendant tout ce temps, Len, Emy et Edward ne croisèrent personne. Comme l'avait annoncé Baptiste dans sa précédente annonce, l'équipe adverse semblait concentrer son activité sur la partie centrale de la zone de jeu. Jusque là l'équipe orange avait réussi à contenir les différents assauts de l'équipe verte qui avait tenté de s'emparer du haut du plateau.

Les trois dresseurs n'avaient pas cette information mais les quelques participants qui avaient pu arriver au sommet du plateau avaient pu voir que quelque chose était caché sur le plateau. Un dôme en métal de quelques mètres de rayons recouvraient le centre du plateau. Jusque là, le dôme ne s'était pas encore ouvert mais Baptiste, le leader de l'équipe orange, portait beaucoup d'espoir sur ce qui pouvait être caché là-dessus.

Les combats se déroulaient à différents endroits de la partie centrale : au sommet du plateau pour la dizaine de participants qui parvenaient à y accéder et au pied du plateau. Au début de l'épreuve quelques combats avaient également eu lieu sur les parois du plateau mais très rapidement les participants avaient compris qu'escalader la paroi du plateau était une opération très dangereuse. Les deux équipes possédaient des participants avec des pokémons pouvant voler. Ces derniers pouvaient donc attaque aisément les membres qui tentaient d'escalader le plateau.

Depuis qu'ils avaient utilisé leur bonus d'invisibilité, ni Len, Emy ou Edward n'avaient reçu de bonus. Les trois dresseurs pouvaient voir grâce à la carte numérique qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la forteresse adverse. Ils devaient se rapprocher de l'endroit de la forêt le plus proche de la forteresse et y restait jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent l'ordre d'avancer.

Étant en territoire adverse, les trois dresseurs et leurs pokémons veillaient à rester très silencieux. A n'importe quel moment ils pouvaient rencontrer un ou plusieurs adversaires.

Edward, qui était en tête, s'arrêta d'un coup. Len et Emy arrêtèrent aussitôt leur marche. L'homme en tête fit signe à tout le groupe de se baisser. Tous suivirent immédiatement l'indication. Edward venait d'apercevoir à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux quatre membres de l'équipe verte. Ils n'étaient pas dans la forêt par hasard et d'après leur attitude ils n'étaient pas ici pour se rendre à la ligne de front se trouvant plus à l'Ouest. Ils semblaient être à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Ils sont certainement là pour nous, murmura Len. Notre traversée de toute à l'heure a certainement dû être signalé.

-Oui c'est certain, affirma Edward. Que fait-on d'eux du coup ?

-On peut essayer de prendre l'avantage en les attaquant dès maintenant, proposa Emy. En triomphant d'eux on sera au moins tranquille pendant encore quelques minutes, le temps que de nouveaux adversaires arrivent. Et on pourra profiter de ce moment pour mieux se cacher.

Edward et Len réfléchirent à la proposition de la jeune femme puis après quelques secondes ils acceptèrent ce plan. Edward proposa d'attirer l'attention des quatre membres de l'équipe verte avec son Noctunoir. Pendant ce temps Len et Emy les attaqueraient dans le dos. Le plan d'attaque convint aux deux dresseurs.

-Bon courage, souhaita Len.

Edward et Noctunoir se séparèrent du groupe sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après quelques instants, Len et Emy suivis par Morphéo et Feunard bougèrent.

Les quatre dresseurs de l'équipe verte étaient accompagné d'un Pharamp, d'un Spinda, d'un Flingouste et d'un Gouroutan. Il régna une ambiance pesante pendant quelques instants dans la forêt. Len et Emy attendirent patiemment qu'Edward décide de lancer son offensive. Les deux dresseurs connaissaient bien leur coéquipier pour savoir que ce dernier attirerait l'attention de leurs adversaires de sorte à bien les embêter. L'endroit était en plus parfait pour Noctunoir. Les buissons et les ombres produites par les arbres permettaient au pokémon de se mouvoir dans son ombre sans être perçu par ses adversaires.

-Prépare lance-soleil, demanda Len à Emy à voix basse sentant qu'Edward allait bientôt passer à l'action.

La dresseuse donna l'ordre à son pokémon qui commença à préparer sa puissante attaque. Cinq secondes plus tard Noctunoir sortit de son ombre en se tenant pile face aux quatre dresseurs et à leurs pokémons. En un instant le pokémon spectre projeta une onde provenant de ses yeux sur le groupe de l'équipe verte. Il venait d'utiliser regard noir, une capacité non offensive empêchant les pokémons adverses de fuir le combat devant Noctunoir. Ainsi en faisant cela Noctunoir allait être la cible de ses adversaires pendant que Feunard et Morphéo s'occuperaient de leurs infliger des dégâts.

Immédiatement après Morphéo lança une puissante attaque lance-soleil. L'attaque provoqua une puissante explosion en touchant le sol au milieu du groupe adverse. Feunard et Len se séparèrent de Morphéo et Emy pour aller se poster un peu plus loin. Ils n'avaient pas été vu par l'équipe adverse et pouvaient donc tenter d'obtenir une nouvelle attaque surprise.

Pendant ce temps Noctunoir s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle attaque mais le Gouroutan adverse ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer. Il lui fonça dessus et le frappa avec l'un des ses poings en utilisant la capacité tricherie. Noctunoir recula sous la puissance de l'attaque. Le Pharamp adverse décida d'envoyer des éclairs sur le pokémon spectral mais les éclairs furent soudainement arrêté par un jet de flamme provenant de Feunard.

Les dresseurs de l'équipe verte regardèrent tout autour d'eux et se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Les trois dresseurs de l'équipe orange les encerclaient.

Au même moment une nouvelle explosion retentit près des dresseurs. Morphéo venait de lancer une nouvelle attaque lance-soleil. Même si l'attaque ne touchait personne directement elle infligeait des dégâts à tous les membres de l'équipe verte.

Noctunoir tendit ses bras en direction du Gouroutan qui l'avait attaqué et jeta un rayon de glace sur le pokémon adverse. Le pokémon ne parvint pas à esquiver le laser de givre et la glace commença à le recouvrir.

Le Spinda de l'équipe verte profita du fait que Noctunoir soit occupé pour lancer une attaque hypnose. Le pokémon spectre n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et aussitôt il s'endormit.

-Utilise déflagration ! Ordonna Len à son Feunard.

Le pokémon de type feu cracha un jet de flammes vers l'équipe adverse. Pharamp s'opposa pour prendre tous les dégâts de l'attaque. Néanmoins Morphéo en profita pour lancer une nouvelle attaque lance-soleil. Cette fois-ci la capacité toucha l'un des dresseurs de l'équipe verte. Un bip retentit indiquant que le dresseur venait de perdre une vie. Aussitôt le Spinda du dresseur retourna dans sa pokéball et le dresseur s'éclipsa pour retourner à la forteresse de son équipe.

Edward essaya de réveiller Noctunoir mais en vain. Le Gouroutan parvint à se défaire de la glace qui l'entourait et il frappa de nouveau son adversaire. Le coup ne réveilla nullement Noctunoir.

Emy chercha du regard rapidement qui pouvait bien être le dresseur du Gouroutan. Elle souhaitait l'éliminer le plus vite possible pour tenter d'aider Edward et son Noctunoir. Elle ne parvint pas à le trouver et décida de viser un adversaire au hasard. Morphéo lança une nouvelle attaque lance-soleil qui toucha un nouveau dresseur. Cette fois-ci se fut le Pharamp qui retourna dans sa pokéball. Le Pharamp retenait jusque là le souffle de feu de Feunard. Pharamp n'étant plus présent le souffle de feu s'approcha dangereusement des deux derniers dresseurs de l'équipe verte encore en jeu. Soudain le Flingouste arrêta le jet de flammes en se jetant dessus avec aqua-jet. Tout en étant entouré d'eau, le pokémon commença à se frayer un chemin en dissipant les flammes vers Feunard.

-Emy lance zénith ! Demanda Len.

La dresseuse s'exécuta immédiatement en demandant à Morphéo de lancer un orbe de lumière au dessus d'eux. Aussitôt les flammes de Feunard redoublèrent de puissance faisant ralentir l'avancé de Flingouste. Cependant cela ne suffisait pas et Flingouste arriverait à toucher Feunard dans quelques secondes si rien n'était fait. Le dresseur du pokémon feu décida de changer de stratégie. Feunard stoppa immédiatement l'attaque déflagration et enchaîna aussitôt en envoyant une puissante attaque lance-soleil. Flingouste ne parvint pas à atteindre son adversaire avant et il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Aussitôt un nouveau bip retentit. Le pokémon aquatique était K.O. Il ne restait donc plus que le Gouroutan et son dresseur. Morphéo lança immédiatement une attaque lance-soleil sur le dernier dresseur de l'équipe verte. L'attaque fit mouche et un quatrième bip retentit suivit d'un cinquième. Le dernier pokémon avait réussi à porter une nouvelle attaque à Noctunoir qui avait été mis hors combat. Les dresseurs de l'équipe verte partirent rapidement de l'endroit tandis que Len et Emy allèrent retrouver Edward. Le pokémon spectre était automatiquement retourné dans sa pokéball après avoir été mis hors combat.

-Il faut qu'on prévienne Baptiste, indiqua Edward.

Sans qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit ils reçurent un appel de leur leader. Ce dernier avait remarqué qu'Edward avait perdu une vie. Sans perdre de temps le chef de l'équipe orange donna ses instructions.

-Edward tu repars immédiatement à la forteresse, indiqua-t-il. Ensuite tu te dirigeras immédiatement vers le centre de la zone de jeu pour aider à porter une attaque décisive à l'équipe adverse pour la possession du plateau. Len et Emy, vous, vous continuez de vous diriger vers l'Est. Vous n'êtes plus très loin. Attendez bien à la lisière de la forêt. Je vous donnerais les prochaines instructions dès que le moment sera venu.

Baptiste termina immédiatement son appel. Edward salua brièvement ses deux amis puis il partit vers l'Ouest afin de retourner à la forteresse de l'équipe orange. Len et Emy quant à eux se dirigèrent vers l'Est. Ils regrettaient un peu de ne pas faire parti de ceux qui participeraient à l'attaque du plateau. Ils allaient devoir attendre pendant peut être de longues minutes, le temps que la situation change. Ils avancèrent vers leur destination, tout en faisant attention à ce que d'autres membres de l'équipe verte n'arrivent vers eux.

Pendant ce temps, Baptiste, Carole ainsi que les trois autres chefs de l'équipe orange terminaient de préparer les ordres qui allaient servir à lancer la première des grandes attaques de cette épreuve. La grande carte numérique qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle des chefs montraient que de nombreux points s'étaient rassemblés autour du plateau. En réalité les points indiquaient la présence d'un membre de l'équipe. La carte montrait également la présence de plusieurs membres de l'équipe orange qui étaient avancés sur le territoire adverse au Nord et au Sud. Seul une vingtaine de membres se trouvaient dans la forteresse.

Les leaders savaient que si l'équipe adverse trouvait le moyen d'atteindre la forteresse de l'équipe orange par le passage secret qui s'y trouvait, l'espoir pour l'équipe orange de gagner serait quasi nulle. Si les chefs de l'équipe orange avaient décidé de mener une offensive pour tenter de conquérir une bonne fois pour toute le plateau c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous certains que les accès aux passages secrets se trouvaient sous le dôme de métal qui se trouvait en plein centre du plateau.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Finalement Emy et Len arrivèrent à destination. Ils pouvaient apercevoir la forteresse de l'équipe adverse à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun membre de l'équipe verte dans la forêt. Cependant ils avaient pu en apercevoir sur la plaine au Nord de la forêt allant jusqu'au plateau. Apparemment l'équipe verte semblait envoyer le plus gros de ses forces vers le plateau tout comme l'avait fait l'équipe orange. Néanmoins en arrivant à leur destination ils avaient pu voir que la forteresse de l'équipe verte était rempli de dresseurs et de pokémons. Si les chefs de l'équipe orange avaient décidé d'envoyer presque la totalité de leurs membres en dehors de la forteresse, il semblait que l'équipe verte n'avait pas fait de cette manière.

Len et Emy attendirent que leurs chefs les contactent pour leur demander d'avancer.

-[]-

Après de nombreuses minutes à courir Edward était finalement parvenu à rejoindre le plateau après être retourné à la forteresse pour permettre à Noctunoir de récupérer toute son énergie. En arrivant au plateau l'assaut pour tenter de conquérir le lieu avait déjà commencé. Cependant aussitôt Edward était-il arrivé qu'un dresseur volant avec son Roucarnage l'avait interpellé. Il avait reçu l'ordre des chefs d'amener Edward là haut. Sans attendre une seconde le jeune homme était monté sur le pokémon tandis que Noctunoir s'était caché dans son ombre.

Tout en volant le dresseur du pokémon oiseau lui fit un résumé de la situation. Les membres de l'équipe verte qui essayaient d'empêcher la conquête du plateau s'étaient retrouvés encerclé par des membres de l'équipe orange venant du Nord et du Sud. A ce stade là de l'assaut la moitié des membres de l'équipe orange empêchaient d'autres membres de l'équipe adverse d'entrer dans le périmètre autour du plateau. Pendant ce temps l'autre moitié devait faire en sorte d'éliminer les adversaires dans l'enceinte du périmètre. D'après les informations que le dresseur avait reçu, l'ouverture des dômes ne pouvaient se faire que lorsqu'une seule équipe contrôlait le plateau et la zone autour du plateau sur un kilomètre. L'information aurait été donné par l'un des chefs de l'équipe orange qui avait trouvé l'information dans l'un des registres se trouvant dans la salle des chefs. Cette salle ne servait pas seulement qu'à commander l'équipe mais également à obtenir des informations sur l'épreuve grâce aux différents livres qui s'y trouvaient.

Edward arriva finalement au dessus du plateau. L'homme ne perdit pas une seule seconde et fonça vers les membres de l'équipe adverse qui étaient déjà aux prises avec des alliés. Noctunoir se détacha aussitôt de l'ombre et attaqua les adversaires en envoyant une salve de ball'ombres.

-[]-

Tandis que les combats se poursuivaient sur le plateau, Len et Emy venaient de recevoir de la visite. Un groupe de cinq mercenaires s'étaient approchés de leur positions. Les deux membres de l'équipe orange avaient tout d'abord cherché à vérifier qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à l'équipe verte avant de se dévoiler. Après quelques minutes d'analyse ils parvinrent à déterminer qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de l'équipe verte. Si ces cinq mercenaires étaient là c'était parce qu'ils attendaient le dernier assaut de l'équipe orange sur la forteresse pour tenter d'intégrer l'équipe.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda discrètement Emy.

-Je vais essayer, répondit Len. Reste caché tant que tout n'est pas conclu officiellement.

Le dresseur s'écarta de son amante et il se dévoila finalement face aux mercenaires. Feunard avait décidé de rester caché au cas où il est besoin d'intervenir.

-Je vous ais entendu parler, indiqua Len. Je peux essayer de vous mettre en relation avec mes chefs pour intégrer l'équipe.

Les mercenaires furent surpris de le voir jaillir de nul part. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas du tout perçu la présence du dresseur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Proposa le dresseur de Riverte.

Les mercenaires se regardèrent les uns les autres puis ils acceptèrent d'une même voix. Alors que Len allait contacter l'un des leaders de son équipe, une puissante alarme provenant du Nord-Ouest se fit entendre. L'alarme fut suivi d'une colonne de lumière qui parcourut le ciel de la zone de jeu pendant un bref instant. Len ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé mais une voix dans ses oreillettes vint lui apporter la réponse à sa question.

-Nous avons pris possession du plateau, indiqua la voix de Baptiste. L'accès aux passages secrets étaient bien là-hauts. Les premiers membres ont commencé à descendre dans le passage reliant à la forteresse de l'équipe verte. Les autres équipes préparez vous à avancer vers la forteresse à mon signal.

Len expliqua rapidement aux mercenaires que l'équipe orange venait de prendre possession du plateau. Il se garda néanmoins de leur dire que les passages secrets reliant aux forteresses s'y trouver. Le dresseur de Riverte contacta immédiatement Baptiste pour l'informer du contact qu'il avait en ce moment même avec cinq mercenaires. Le leader lui répondit immédiatement qu'il acceptait de les recruter. Quelques instants plus tard les bracelets des mercenaires, qui jusque là avaient des couleurs blanches se mirent à luire de lumières oranges.

-Maintenant cachez-vous et préparez-vous à suivre l'assaut quand on nous dira de passer à l'action, prévint Len.

Les mercenaires partirent aussitôt se cacher et Len partit rejoindre Emy.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, les sept membres de l'équipe orange aperçurent plusieurs membres de l'équipe adverse rentrer dans la forteresse. Néanmoins personne ne quitta le bâtiment. Il était certain à présent que l'équipe verte devait assurer ses défenses. C'était le seul moyen pour eux de remporter cette épreuve.

Quelques minutes plus tard plusieurs groupes de l'équipe orange commencèrent à s'approcher de la forteresse. Au même moment le petit groupe de Len et Emy reçurent l'ordre d'avancer également. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à être à une cinquantaine de mètres du bâtiment de l'équipe adverse.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels un silence fut respecté par tous. Puis finalement la voix de Baptiste atteignit les oreilles de tous les membres de l'équipe orange. L'assaut fut lancé.

L'équipe verte fit face à un problème dès le début de l'assaut de l'équipe orange. Suite à leur défaite de la conquête du plateau ils avaient perdu de nombreux membres dans leur équipe. Étant en position de faiblesse, les mercenaires qui avaient reçu une proposition de les rejoindre avaient pour la plupart d'entre eux refusés. Si ils acceptaient de faire parti de l'équipe verte et que l'équipe orange parvenait bien à remporter l'épreuve, alors ils perdraient. Alors que si ils décidaient de ne rejoindre aucune équipe ils n'avaient qu'à éviter les confrontations avec les membres des deux équipes jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve pour pouvoir participer à la demi-finale.

Face à leur infériorité numérique, l'équipe verte ne put retenir l'assaut de l'équipe orange. De plus le passage secret de la forteresse de l'équipe verte se dévoila en laissant entrer une trentaine de membres de l'équipe orange dans le salle où se trouvait la source de l'équipe verte. La source était représentée par un large cristal et devint en quelques instants la cible des attaques d'une trentaine de pokémons.

En quelques minutes la forteresse de l'équipe verte fut totalement prise et la source fut brisée. Au même moment Baptiste remercia tous les membres de son équipe et une alarme sonna dans toute la zone de jeu. La première épreuve du championnat du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh venait de se terminer par une victoire de l'équipe orange après près de deux heures d'épreuves.

En début d'après midi les équipes bleues et rouges s'affrontèrent sur cette même épreuve et après trois heures d'épreuves ce fut finalement l'équipe rouge qui remporta l'épreuve. Puisque les accès secrets aux forteresses avaient été dévoilé par la confrontation entre les équipes oranges et vertes, les deux équipes s'étaient affrontés dès le début de l'épreuve au niveau du plateau.

Avec la qualification des équipes orange et rouge ainsi que des participants sans équipes encore en jeu pour les demi-finales il restait encore trois cent quarante deux participants. Trois cent quarante deux participants qui allaient devoir s'affronter dès le lendemain dans la deuxième épreuve afin de prendre l'une des quatre vingt places permettant d'accéder à la finale du tournoi.

-[]-

Une nouvelle jeune femme, de dix-huit ans, était arrivée à son tour sur l'île entourée de brouillard. Elle avançait avec détermination vers le centre de l'île qui était le point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné l'inconnu qui s'était présenté à elle quelques temps auparavant. La jeune femme du nom d'Ameilys était une étudiante en chimie. Elle était plutôt grande, ayant des cheveux châtains courts et avec des yeux turquoises. Bien qu'habituellement habillée d'une blouse blanche lorsqu'elle était en cours, elle portait ce jour là une veste bleue au-dessus d'un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un pantalon marron.

Ameilys n'avait jamais connu une telle détermination depuis que cet étrange homme était venu lui parler de cette île et du lien qu'elle pouvait avoir avec l'endroit. Il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire trop à ce sujet mais il lui avait néanmoins dit que c'était ici qu'elle comprendrait enfin le sens derrière les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était petite.

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle avait toujours fait des rêves assez étranges. Ils avaient toujours l'air réaliste tout en lui paraissant flou. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de ses rêves mais elle en était toujours affectée à son réveil. Plusieurs fois elle s'était réveillée en larmes ou en colère. D'autres fois elle rayonnait de bonheur sans raison apparente.

Cependant depuis trois ans ses rêves semblaient avoir disparu. Avant cela il lui arrivait de faire ses rêves une à trois fois par semaines mais depuis trois ans elle ne percevait ces rêves étranges que très rarement. Les rêves avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison.

C'était en pensant au fait qu'elle était proche de connaître la vérité à ce sujet qu'elle s'avançait dans le brouillard. Tout en étant dans ses pensées elle vit une forme apparaître dans le brouillard. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il devait s'agir de l'inconnu qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Elle s'approcha et sans faire attention elle marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son pied.

En s'approchant elle reconnut celui qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Avlik ? l'appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme du même âge que lui se retourna vers elle. Les deux jeunes adultes ne pensaient pas ce voir ici. Avlik n'attendit pas un instant de plus et il s'approcha de sa bien aimée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il confus. Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

-Je suis ici pour ça, lui dit-elle. Mais toi que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien quelqu'un m'a parlé de cet endroit et m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'intéresserait, expliqua le jeune homme.

Aussitôt Ameilys comprit qu'il avait certainement dû rencontrer l'étranger également. Elle lui demanda si c'était le cas et le jeune étudiant en théâtre lui répondit que c'était bien le cas. Une voix stoppa alors net leur conversation.

-Il serait temps de nous rejoindre vous deux, prononça une voix familière aux deux jeunes gens. Il ne reste plus que vous.

Les deux étudiants s'avancèrent dans le brouillard en direction de la voix. Des formes apparurent dans le brouillard et finalement ils aperçurent plusieurs personnes. Parmi les quatre personnes qui se tenaient devant eux ils ne reconnurent que l'un d'entre eux : l'inconnu qui les avait invité ici qui se racla la gorge.

Tina, Docmal, Ira, Avlik et Ameilys regardaient tous l'étranger qui les avait invité ici. Ils attendaient patiemment ce qu'il allait leur dire à présent puisque tout le monde semblait être présent.


	25. Chapitre 24 - L'épreuve des symboles

Le lendemain de la première épreuve du championnat du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh, la deuxième épreuve allait commencer.

Les trois cent quarante deux participants avaient été répartis dans toute la zone de jeu qui avait servi la veille. Certains s'étaient trouvés sur le plateau qui avaient été le lieu de bien des combats, d'autres dans la forêt au Sud, d'autres dans le marais séparant le plateau et les montagnes au Nord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la deuxième épreuve commencerait. Les participants allaient devoir récupérer cinq symboles d'une certaine forme. Pour ce faire ils disposaient de plusieurs moyens. Ils pouvaient tout d'abord ce rendre au pied de l'une des tours qui avaient été disposés sur toute la zone de jeu. Chacune des tours permettaient de récupérer un certain type de symbole. Les concurrents allaient donc devoir trouver les tours leurs permettant d'obtenir le type de symboles qu'ils cherchaient.

En plus des tours, les participants pouvaient obtenir des symboles par des bonus. Tout comme durant l'épreuve précédente, les bonus faisaient parti du jeu. Cependant Adrian avait mis en garde tous les participants à ce sujet. Le bonus permettant d'obtenir un symbole ne tomberait que très rarement. Le mystérieux homme d'affaires l'avait même reprécisé quelques minutes auparavant en indiquant que la probabilité de gagner à la loterie était plus grande que celle d'obtenir ce bonus.

La dernière solution permettant de remporter des symboles étaient de vaincre d'autres concurrents. En triomphant de cinq adversaires, les participants pouvaient obtenir un symbole. Ainsi en triomphant de vingt cinq dresseurs ils pourraient prétendre à la victoire. Cependant c'était une entreprise risquée car dès lors qu'un dresseur perdait la totalité de la vitalité de son bracelet ou si son pokémon était mis hors combat, le dresseur était alors immédiatement disqualifié. De plus connaître la position des adversaires n'allaient pas être chose aisé. Bien qu'ils possédaient des cartes numériques leur indiquant leur position, ils ne pouvaient connaître la position de leurs adversaires, sauf si ils possédaient le bonus adéquat. Ce bonus n'était pas particulièrement rare mais il ne donnait la position des autres dresseurs que pendant un très court laps de temps. Et si jamais un adversaire avait le bonus d'invisibilité temporaire, il n'apparaissait alors pas sur la carte.

Après avoir récupéré cinq symboles, les dresseurs devaient ensuite se diriger vers l'une des deux forteresses de la zone de jeu. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils étaient automatiquement qualifiés pour la finale du tournoi.

Cependant pour pouvoir participer à cette finale, ils allaient devoir faire parti des quatre vingt premiers dresseurs à récupérer les cinq symboles nécessaires et à se rendre à l'une des deux forteresses.

C'est dans ce contexte là que Len avait été envoyé dans les montagnes du Nord de la zone de jeu. Sa position de départ était au centre des montagnes. Pour cette épreuve il avait choisi d'utiliser son Fouinar. Puisque cette épreuve allait lui demander d'explorer la zone, il avait prévu qu'il aurait besoin d'escalader le haut plateau se trouvant au centre de la zone. Parmi ces trois pokémons, Fouinar était celui qui était le plus disposé à escalader les surfaces.

Il y avait pourtant un passage qui permettait d'accéder directement à pied jusqu'au sommet du plateau mais ce passage était bien plus long que d'escalader la surface rocheuse. Cette épreuve étant avant tout une épreuve de vitesse, le dresseur ne souhaitait pas perdre trop de temps.

Le dresseur de la région de Riverte ne connaissait pas vraiment les montagnes de la zone de jeu. La veille il avait surtout traversé la forêt se trouvant à l'extrême opposé de sa position, dans le Sud. Le jeune homme avait donc prévu d'avancer prudemment dans les montagnes. Il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres dresseurs non loin de lui et que parmi eux se trouvaient des personnes qui étaient certainement familiers avec cet endroit.

Len n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient Emy et Edward. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter avec eux après avoir reçu leurs différentes positions. Ils pouvaient très bien se trouver à proximité du dresseur tout comme ils pouvaient être à l'autre bout du terrain de jeu.

Cette épreuve avait néanmoins emplit le jeune homme d'une motivation toute particulière. Il avait envie de faire ses preuves ici et de se démarquer de tous. Il voulait essayer de remporter l'épreuve sans avoir à se reposer sur quelqu'un. Si à un moment donné on lui donnait l'opportunité d'augmenter ses chances de gagner cette épreuve il ne la saisirait que si il serait capable de rendre la pareil immédiatement.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente une alarme retentit dans toute la zone. L'épreuve commença. Aussitôt le bracelet du jeune homme bipa. Il regarda aussitôt l'écran du bracelet qui affichait le type de symbole qu'il devait trouver. Le symbole en question était un cercle contenant trois autres cercles plus petit à l'intérieur. Les centres des trois petits cercles formaient un triangle dont le centre était celui du cercle principal.

Juste après l'écran du bracelet changea et indiqua le premier bonus que Len reçut pour cette épreuve. Il s'agissait d'un objet, un bonus d'attaque qui ferait effet tout le long de l'épreuve pour Fouinar. Sans perdre un instant le jeune homme déclencha son bonus. Aussitôt un drone rejoignit la position du dresseur et lui donna un tube dans lequel se trouvait un bonbon de couleur rouge. Le garçon donna la friandise à son pokémon puis le dresseur et le pokémon se tournèrent vers le Nord. Leur première étape était de rejoindre la tour qu'ils pouvaient voir au Nord-Est de leur position. La tour était encore plus haut dans les montagnes mais cela ne serait pas une perte de temps. Depuis les hauteurs ils disposeraient d'une meilleure vue de la zone de jeu et ils pourraient essayer de retenir les lieux où se trouvent les tours les plus proches.

Ils commencèrent à gravir la montagne en passant par des petits sentiers tout en regardant autour d'eux que personne ne les suivrait. La zone de l'épreuve était immense et Len le savait très bien pour l'avoir parcouru en partie la veille. Si tous les dresseurs étaient répartis dans la zone de sorte à ce qu'ils soient tous espacés de la même distance, il ne devait y avoir personne autour de lui sur deux cent mètres.

L'endroit qu'ils souhaitaient atteindre se trouvait à un peu plus de trois cent mètres d'eux ce qui leur assurait presque de ne croiser personne jusqu'à arriver là-haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard Len et Fouinar arrivèrent à leur première destination. Le dresseur et son pokémon furent tout d'abord ravi de voir que la tour qui se trouvait là leur permettait de gagner leur premier symbole.

Len s'était fait une réflexion concernant les symboles à obtenir. Il y avait cinq symboles à obtenir et il y avait cinq territoires dans la zone de jeu : les montagnes du Nord, la forêt au Sud, le plateau au centre, les plaines à l'Est et à l'Ouest du plateau et les marais entre le plateau et les montagnes du Nord. Si la réflexion du dresseur était bonne les quatre autres tours qu'il devait chercher se trouveraient dans chacune des autres régions. Avec ce raisonnement, en obtenant le symbole des montagnes, le dresseur pouvait quitter cette zone pour aller vers le marais directement et espérer trouver la prochaine tour du symbole qu'il cherchait. Len décida qu'il suivrait ce raisonnement en espérant que cette stratégie porte ses fruits.

Avant de descendre la montagne, le jeune homme et son pokémon profitèrent de leur hauteur pour essayer de repérer les tours des marais. Depuis leur position ils pouvaient voir quelques tours : trois dans les marais, six dans les plaines et une au loin sur le plateau. Aussitôt Len déploya sa carte de la zone. Il regarda dans un premier temps le nombre qui s'inscrivait en haut à droite de la carte numérique. Il s'agissait du nombre de participants encore en jeu et à ce stade là de l'épreuve, deux participants avaient été éliminé. Après avoir vu cela, il toucha de l'index plusieurs endroits de la carte pour laisser un marqueur sur ces positions. Le dresseur du Fouinar avait essayé de déterminer approximativement la position des tours mais il ne savait pas encore si il était parvenu à bien calculer ces positions.

Une fois cela fait il examina le trajet qu'il allait devoir prendre pour descendre jusqu'au marais. Un sentier, qui commençait cent mètre plus loin, permettait d'arriver en une dizaine de minutes en bas des montagnes, dans les marais, près de l'une des tours. Il en profita également pour vérifier si il pouvait apercevoir d'autres participants. Il remarqua plusieurs autres participants qui étaient en train de monter les hauteurs mais personne jusque là ne semblaient descendre. Certains semblaient se diriger vers la tour où se trouvaient Len et Fouinar et d'autres prenaient des sentiers qui devaient mener à d'autres tours.

Ils commencèrent donc leur descente. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sentier qui leur permettrait d'arriver rapidement aux marais. Un autre dresseur, accompagné d'un Cradopaud, était sur ce même sentier et il venait en direction de Len et de Fouinar. Les deux compagnons de route s'apprêtèrent à devoir affronter leurs premiers adversaires de cette épreuve mais finalement le dresseur et son Cradopaud changèrent de sentier. Len et Fouinar purent donc continuer leur descente sans conflit.

Après une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent dans les marais. En arrivant dans l'endroit ils redoublèrent de vigilance tout en se dirigeant vers la tour la plus proche. L'endroit était propice à divers embuscades grâce aux nombreuses cachettes qui s'y trouvaient. Ils profitèrent de l'environnement pour s'avancer dans le marais furtivement. Ils se dirigèrent dans un premier temps vers l'Est. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient l'une des tours des marais qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir. Fouinar et son dresseur espéraient que la tour qu'ils devaient chercher faisaient parti de celles qu'ils avaient pu remarqués depuis les hauteurs. Si ce n'était pas le cas ils allaient devoir inspecter toute la zone jusqu'à trouver la bonne tour.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse ils arrivèrent finalement auprès de la première tour du marais. Cependant en arrivant à proximité de la tour ils furent déçus. Le symbole de la tour ne correspondait pas à celui qu'il cherchait. Celui de cette tour formait une queue ressemblant à celle d'un pikachu. N'ayant rien à faire ici, Len et son pokémon se mirent en route vers le Sud-Ouest pour atteindre la deuxième tour qu'ils avaient pu repérer depuis les hauteurs.

Il n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la tour lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de combat non loin de là. Len et Fouinar s'arrêtèrent quelques instants derrière un tronc d'arbre afin d'essayer de voir où se trouvaient les dresseurs qui s'affrontaient.

Len posa d'abord son regard vers la tour et il remarqua alors derrière la tour deux dresseurs accompagné pour l'un d'un grenousse et de l'autre d'un mystherbe. Les deux dresseurs et leurs pokémons semblaient avoir livré un match assez intense puisque les deux pokémons étaient fatigués tout comme leurs dresseurs.

Le mystherbe lança plusieurs feuilles tranchantes vers son adversaire qui n'eut pas la force d'esquiver. Les feuilles touchèrent le grenousse de plein fouet. Un bip retentit juste après et le pokémon aquatique rentra immédiatement dans sa pokéball. Le dresseur au grenousse et son pokémon venaient d'être disqualifiés par la mise hors combat du pokémon.

Len jeta un œil rapide aux alentours. Il n'y avait aucun autre participant. Il fit signe à Fouinar d'attaquer le dresseur encore en jeu. Puisque ce dernier semblait avoir livré un rude combat il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de points de vie. La couleur de l'écran du bracelet du dresseur semblait confirmer la pensée de Len puisque l'écran avait un fond rouge indiquant que le nombre de points de vie du dresseur était faible. Le dresseur de Riverte espérait que Fouinar puisse le mettre hors jeu en une seule attaque grâce au bonus de puissance qu'il avait reçu en premier bonus de l'épreuve.

Fouinar décolla immédiatement de sa position et, en usant de sa capacité vive-attaque, il percuta quelques instants plus tard le dresseur adverse sans que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de l'attaque du Fouinar. Aussitôt un nouveau bip retentit et le mystherbe disparut pour retourner dans sa pokéball.

Len jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait aucun autre participant dans les parages. Il n'y avait personne d'autres. Len partit rejoindre immédiatement son pokémon qui se trouvait juste au pied de la tour. En se dirigeant vers la tour Fouinar fit quelques signes à son dresseur. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du dresseur comprenant qu'une bonne nouvelle l'attendait au pied de la tour. Arrivé auprès de son pokémon Len put voir qu'il s'agissait de la tour qu'il cherchait. Aussitôt le compteur de symboles du bracelet afficha un « deux » tandis que le compteur se situant en dessous affichait un « un » depuis quelques secondes. Le deuxième compteur correspondait au nombre d'adversaires que le duo était parvenu à mettre hors jeu.

Ayant récupéré le symbole convoité des marais, Len et Fouinar se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest afin d'accéder aux plaines pour partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle tour.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au pokémon et à son dresseur pour sortir du marais. En sortant du marais ils firent très attention à ce que personne ne guette les environs. Les plaines étaient une partie de la zone de jeu dans laquelle on pouvait voir facilement à plusieurs centaines de mètres. En étant à peine arrivés dans cette région, Len et Fouinar avaient pu apercevoir une dizaine de dresseurs éparpillés à différents endroits, au loin. Tous se dirigeaient vers les tours qu'ils pouvaient également apercevoir.

Étrangement malgré le fait que tous pouvaient se voir d'assez loin, personne ici ne donnait l'impression de vouloir donner lieu à un affrontement. Len espérait que cela resterait le cas pendant toute la durée de leur recherche dans les plaines. Ici il n'y avait pas d'endroits où se cacher.

Len et Fouinar s'éloignèrent rapidement des marais afin d'éviter qu'on ne les attaque par derrière. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin ils diminuèrent leur cadence de marche tout en continuant de se diriger vers l'Ouest.

En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent au pied de la première tour des plaines. Malheureusement pour eux la tour en question n'était pas l'une de celles qui pouvaient leur octroyer le symbole qu'ils recherchaient. Cette tour permettait d'obtenir un symbole ayant l'apparence d'un triangle.

Len et Fouinar décidèrent de leur prochaine destination. Les deux plus proches tours se trouvaient au Sud et au Sud-Ouest. Elles étaient toutes deux équidistantes à la tour où se trouvaient le dresseur et son pokémon. Len décida après quelques instants qu'ils se dirigeraient vers la tour au Sud-Ouest dans un premier temps puis si ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le symbole ils continueraient en direction des tours se trouvant plus à l'Ouest. Ils garderaient la tour au Sud si jamais ils ne trouvaient pas le symbole de la tour des plaines. La tour au Sud de leur position se trouvait sur le chemin qu'ils devraient prendre plus tard dans l'épreuve afin de se diriger vers le plateau.

Ils firent la moitié du chemin vers la tour se trouvant au Sud-Ouest lorsqu'ils aperçurent un autre duo. Un adolescent, accompagné d'un Raichu d'Alola, s'avançait vers eux. Len et le dresseur au Raichu ne sentant aucune hostilité dans le comportement de l'autre, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres le dresseur au Raichu s'arrêta, le salua avant de lui faire une proposition.

-Tu cherches quel symbole ? Demanda le dresseur.

-Celui avec des cercles, indiqua Len en montrant l'écran de son bracelet qui affichait correctement le symbole. Et toi ?

-Ceux en forme de queue de pikachu, lui dit-il. Si tu en as vu on peut faire un échange d'informations.

Len chercha à analyser son interlocuteur afin de déceler si ce dernier ne risquait pas de lui donner une fausse information. L'adolescent ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais et il avait l'air d'être très naïf. Après quelques instants Len accepta.

-Je sais où se trouve une tour que tu cherches dans les marais, indiqua Len. Et toi qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

-La tour que tu cherches dans les plaines, répondit l'adolescent.

C'était une opportunité en or pour Len. Il déplia sa carte numérique et commença à indiquer la position de la tour qu'il avait pu voir dans les marais. En même temps il en profita pour regarder le nombre de participants qui avaient beaucoup diminué depuis le début de l'épreuve. Il restait à présent deux cent quatre vingt quinze participants. Presque cinquante participants avaient été éliminé depuis le début de l'épreuve mais personne n'avait encore réussi à terminer cette épreuve. Vu qu'il fallait traverser une grande partie de la zone de jeu cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Le dresseur au Raichu mémorisa la position de la tour qu'il n'avait pas encore pu atteindre puis il désigna du doigt la tour qui détenait un symbole que Len devait récupérer. Il s'agissait de la tour qui se trouvait au Sud-Est de sa position. C'était la tour qu'il avait hésité à aller voir en premier quelques minutes auparavant. Le dresseur de Riverte se pensa très chanceux d'avoir pu rencontrer ce dresseur.

-Merci, remercia Len après avoir appris cela. Bon courage pour la suite de ton épreuve.

Len et Fouinar se mirent en route aussitôt tandis que le garçon le remercia à son tour.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes de plus que ce qu'il leur aurait fallu si ils étaient directement parti au Sud depuis la tour précédente mais ils arrivèrent finalement au pied de la tour. Len et Fouinar purent s'assurer aussitôt que le symbole de la tour correspondait bien à celui qu'ils cherchaient. Ils avaient bien fait de faire confiance au dresseur qui leur avait donné l'information.

Ils étaient en possession de trois symboles à présent. Ils avaient déjà obtenu la moitié des symboles nécessaires pour remporter cette épreuve et se qualifier pour la finale. Cependant les deux prochains symboles allaient être certainement les plus compliqués à récupérer.

Puisqu'ils étaient proches du plateau, Len et Fouinar décidèrent de se diriger vers le haut lieu. Ils allaient donc devoir escalader la grande paroir pour atteindre le sommet de l'endroit et ensuite partir à la recherche de la tour qui leur donnerait le symbole. Après cela ils avaient prévu de partir vers le Sud pour rejoindre la forêt.

Depuis là où ils étaient ils pouvaient observer la grande paroi du plateau qui se trouvait à quelques minutes d'eux à pied. Pour le moment il n'y avait personne.

-On essaye d'en profiter pour grimper là haut sans être dérangé, décida Len.

Fouinar fit signe qu'il était d'accord avec son dresseur. L'humain et le pokémon se mirent immédiatement à courir vers le plateau.

Sur les cent mètres qui les séparèrent du début de la paroi du plateau, ils ralentirent leur course afin de reprendre des forces avant de grimper. Len savait que l'escalade n'était pas son fort, il l'avait bien remarqué lors de l'épreuve de Bonville. Cependant il espérait bien que l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi depuis cette épreuve lui servirait à être plus efficace dans cette activité.

En arrivant au pied, Len eut bien la confirmation que des cordes avaient été mises en place tout le long de la paroi afin d'aider les participants à escalader l'immense paroi. Également des équipements d'escalade étaient attachés aux cordes afin d'assurer la sécurité des participants.

Le dresseur s'équipa aussitôt et s'assura d'être bien attaché avant de commencer à escalader. Fouinar passa en premier et se servit de ses compétences d'escalade pour chercher les prises que pourraient prendre son dresseur.

Le plateau devait être aussi haut que celui qu'ils avaient dû escalader durant l'épreuve de Bonville. Cependant cette fois-ci Len trouva qu'il se débrouillait mieux. En se servant des indications de son pokémon il parvenait à gagner du temps sur la recherche de prises à atteindre. Également il sentit qu'il était plus endurant.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sommet lorsqu'il sentit son corps qui commençait à fatiguer. Fouinar grimpa au sommet en premier et il s'assura que personne ne les attendait au-dessus. Pendant ce temps le dresseur de Riverte parvint à terminer les derniers mètres qu'il lui restait à escalader. Une fois au sommet il s'éloigna de quelques mètres du vide avant de se déséquiper de son équipement d'escalade puis il alla immédiatement se cacher dans l'un des buissons à proximité. Le haut du plateau était semblable à celui de l'épreuve de Bonville. Des bois entouraient une vaste clairière qui se trouvait en plein centre du plateau. L'endroit était donc remplit de cachettes que les participants pouvaient utiliser.

Len retrouva Fouinar quelques instants après et il lui fit signe qu'il n'avait vu personne. Le pokémon et le dresseur se mirent à chercher la tour la plus proche d'eux. Cette dernière se trouvait à l'Est de leur position. Ils décidèrent de s'avancer discrètement. Len marcherait en se cachant derrière les arbres tandis que Fouinar grimperait sur les arbres pour avoir une meilleure vue des environs.

Tout en s'avançant Len et Fouinar commencèrent à entendre des bruits au loin. Très rapidement ils parvinrent à déterminer qu'il s'agissait de bruits de combats. Les bruits provenaient un peu plus du Sud-Est. Len et Fouinar décidèrent de ne pas aller voir ce qu'il se passait et continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à leur destination.

Après quelques minutes de marche Len eut tout juste le réflexe de se ranger derrière un arbre. Un puissant jet d'eau le frôla. Une seconde plus tôt il avait vu un Kaiminus jaillir d'un buisson. Le pokémon aquatique l'avait aussitôt attaqué avec une attaque hydrocanon.

Len resta derrière l'arbre tout en regardant le pokémon adverse. Il paraissait évident que le dresseur du pokémon aquatique soit près d'ici. Len ne savait pas si le dresseur et son compagnon pokémon avaient remarqué la présence de Fouinar. Mais puisque Kaiminus ne semblait pas accorder d'intérêt à Fouinar, Len en vint à la conclusion qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir où Fouinar se trouvait.

Kaiminus s'approcha de la position de Len tout en préparant une nouvelle attaque. Len décida qu'il était temps pour Fouinar d'attaquer. Il siffla faiblement et un instant plus tard Fouinar frappa Kaiminus avec une vive-attaque. Kaiminus fut repoussé par son adversaire mais il en profita pour contre attaquer également en libérant un nouvel hydrocanon sur Fouinar. Le pokémon de type normal n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le puissant jet d'eau.

Alors qu'il se remettait tout juste de l'attaque hydrocanon, Kaiminus arriva face à Fouinar et tenta de le toucher avec une attaque poing glace. Fouinar esquiva habilement le coup de poing et le chargea à nouveau.

-Utilise tonnerre ! Demanda Len.

Aussitôt des éclairs s'échappèrent du pokémon normal et tentèrent de frapper le pokémon aquatique. Ce dernier tenta d'échapper aux éclairs en utilisant la capacité aqua-jet qui lui permettait de se déplacer plus rapidement. Cependant, en faisant cela, le pokémon aquatique élargissait sa zone de vulnérabilité aux éclairs. Fouinar profita de cela pour lancer de nouveaux éclairs qui, cette fois-ci, parvinrent à atteindre le starter eau de Johto. Kaiminus stoppa net ses déplacements et alors qu'il allait jeter un nouveau puissant jet d'eau sur son adversaire, ce dernier arriva face à lui et le projeta contre un arbre. Le pokémon aquatique tenta de se relever après le choc mais finalement il n'y parvint pas. Il tomba au sol, inconscient, avant d'être rappelé dans sa pokéball alors qu'un bip se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là.

Un dresseur jaillit d'un buisson. Il s'agissait du dresseur du Kaiminus.

-Bon courage pour la suite, souhaita le dresseur à Len avant de disparaître vers le Nord.

Len alla vérifier l'état de son Fouinar. Après le court combat auquel il avait participé le pokémon normal était encore en pleine forme. Cela rassura le dresseur de Riverte.

-On reprend la même formation, indiqua Len. Mais cette fois-ci je vais te demander de t'éloigner un peu plus de moi afin de mieux repérer les éventuels adversaires qui se cacheraient dans les buissons.

Le pokémon hocha de la tête avant de grimper dans l'un des arbres aux alentours et de disparaître dans les bois. Len reprit immédiatement sa marche en direction de la prochaine tour.

Tout en avançant, Len se rendit compte que les bruits de combat qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant s'étaient finalement arrêtés. Le silence était revenu dans le bois. Le dresseur décida de vérifier sur sa carte combien de participants il restait encore. Personne n'avait encore terminé l'épreuve et le nombre de participants était passé à deux cents quarante trois. Les combats entre les participants avaient donc commencé à apparaître en nombre. Et ce n'était que le début. Il n'y avait que quatre vingt places pour la finale.

Fouinar retrouva quelques instants plus tard Len. Ils venaient d'arriver près d'une petite clairière qui en son centre voyait une tour s'élever. Len et son pokémon purent apercevoir que la tour était celle qu'ils recherchaient. Cependant la tour était fermement gardée. Quatre dresseurs s'étaient alliés afin d'empêcher quiconque de prendre le symbole de cette tour.

Len décida de se cacher derrière un buisson pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un plan. Il demanda à Fouinar de patrouiller tout autour de la clairière afin de voir si d'autres participants ne se cachaient pas. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre triompher d'un affrontement contre les quatre dresseurs si lui était seul. L'affrontement direct n'était donc pas une solution envisageable. Il pensa éventuellement à passer en courant très vite mais c'était très dangereux. L'un des dresseurs avait un Vortente, un pokémon qui pouvait se servir de lianes pour se battre. Si Len décidait de courir à travers la clairière il ne faisait aucun doute que le pokémon plante parviendrait à le saisir. Et ça serait la fin de cette épreuve et du tournoi pour le dresseur.

Une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit du dresseur de Riverte. Il pouvait tenter d'utiliser Fouinar comme d'un leurre tandis que lui s'emparerait du symbole. Des trois idées qu'il avait eu jusque là celle-ci semblait être la moins risquée.

Len décida de s'accorder un peu plus de temps pour tenter d'avoir une autre idée. Il souhaitait trouver la solution la moins dangereuse de s'emparer du symbole de cette tour. Il devait absolument obtenir le symbole de cette tour si il souhaitait gagner. Sinon il lui manquerait un symbole. Il pouvait cependant se procurer ce symbole d'une autre manière : en battant encore trois autres participants puisqu'il était parvenu à triompher de deux combats jusque là.

L'écran du bracelet du dresseur s'alluma, sortant Len de sa réflexion. Il venait de recevoir un bonus. Len jeta un regard en direction de la clairière pour vérifier que personne ne s'approchait de lui. Les quatre dresseurs s'étaient rassemblés et discutaient tout en regardant vers le Sud. Apparemment quelque chose qui s'y trouvait devait les intéresser.

Len décida de regarder son bonus. Aussitôt il remarqua que le nombre de symbole qu'il avait obtenu avait changé. Il n'avait plus trois symboles mais quatre. Il venait d'obtenir un symbole en bonus.

Le jeune homme se garda d'exprimer la joie qu'il venait de ressentir. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un seul symbole à trouver. Sa situation actuelle n'était plus du tout la même. Si il parvenait à s'emparer du symbole de cette tour il pouvait directement rejoindre l'une des deux forteresses et ainsi terminer l'épreuve. Il pouvait également décider de se diriger vers la forêt au Sud de la zone de jeu afin d'aller chercher la tour de la forêt qui lui permettrait d'obtenir un symbole. C'était une solution à envisager puisque la tour du plateau était gardée par des dresseurs. Cependant si la tour de la forêt était également gardée par d'autres participants, le jeune homme serait toujours face à un même problème.

C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre au pied de la tour. Len jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil. Trois dresseurs venaient d'arriver et avaient commencé le combat contre les quatre dresseurs qui gardaient la tour. Parmi les trois dresseurs qui venaient d'arriver, Len reconnut Emy.

Le dresseur de Riverte ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il siffla pour prévenir son pokémon de passer à l'attaque. Fouinar apparut dans la clairière, à quelques mètres de son dresseur.

-Fouinar attaque Vortente en priorité, demanda Len.

Fouinar se propulsa aussitôt sur le pokémon plante adverse. Les quatre dresseurs qui défendaient la tour étaient accompagnés d'un Vortente, d'un Magmar, d'un Pijako et d'un Ponyta. Les trois dresseurs qui avaient lancé l'attaque étaient accompagné d'un Elektek, d'un Tartard et du Morphéo d'Emy.

Le Tartard avait déjà pu lancer une puissante attaque hydrocanon sur les deux pokémons feu adverse. Morphéo, qui était sous sa forme aquatique, en profita également pour les attaquer avec une attaque ball'météo. Aussitôt les deux pokémons de type feu s'écroulèrent inconscient.

Vortente, qui venait de se faire attaquer par Fouinar, tenta de répliquer en utilisant ses lianes mais le pokémon de type normal était trop agile pour se faire toucher. Après quelques esquives, Fouinar chargea de nouveau le pokémon plante.

Elektek quant à lui venait de frapper Pijako avec une attaque poing-éclair. Le pokémon oiseau fut instantanément mis hors combat.

Tartard se tourna ensuite vers Fouinar et Vortente.

-Faites attention au Fouinar il est avec nous, prévint Emy aux deux autres dresseurs qui étaient avec elle.

-Bien reçu ! Firent les deux dresseurs d'une même voix.

Tartard fonça vers le pokémon plante et il le frappa avec une attaque poing glace. Le coup fut particulièrement violent pour Vortente qui fut éjecté tandis que des morceaux de glace commencèrent à se former sur son corps. Fouinar décida de lancer une pluie d'étoiles avec météores sur le pokémon plante pour finir de le mettre hors combat.

Aussitôt un nouveau bip retentit indiquant que le quatrième dresseur avait été mis hors jeu.

Emy alla retrouver Len immédiatement.

-Quelle surprise de te voir ici, fit Len. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se verrait durant l'épreuve.

-Moi non plus, lui répondit Emy. Toi aussi tu cherches le symbole des cercles ?

Len comprit immédiatement qu'ils devaient tout deux trouver le même symbole. Le dresseur lui confirma par un hochement de la tête. Il regarda aussitôt son bracelet et il vit que le chiffre cinq s'était affiché sur l'écran. Il avait à présent tout les symboles nécessaires. Il tentait d'effacer de son visage la joie immense qu'il ressentait mais apparemment c'était déjà trop tard. Emy le regardait étonnée.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda la dresseuse.

-Euh oui, répondit Len. Je suis juste très content … d'avoir finalement eu l'opportunité de récupérer le symbole de cette tour. Seul contre ces quatre dresseurs je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en emparer.

La réponse sembla convenir à Emy.

-Tu as combien de symboles actuellement ? Demanda Len.

-Trois, indiqua la dresseuse. En plus de celui du plateau nous avons pu récupéré ceux de la plaine et de la forêt.

Len comprit aussitôt que les deux dresseurs qui accompagnaient la dresseuse de Johto étaient également à la recherche des mêmes symboles qu'eux et qu'ils faisaient parti d'une alliance avec Emy.

-Et toi tu en as combien ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Trois également, mentit Len. J'ai celui du marais et celui des montagnes.

Le dresseur de Riverte avait décidé de mentir au sujet du nombre de symboles qu'il détenait afin de ne pas attirer d'éventuels adversaires. Il savait qu'Emy ne ferait rien si elle l'apprenait mais Len ne savait pas si il pouvait faire confiance aux deux alliés de la jeune femme.

-Ah tu en es donc au même stade que nous, comprit Emy. Et bien je te propose un échange d'informations. La position du symbole de la forêt contre celle du symbole des marais ? Ça te va ?

Len accepta immédiatement. Cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité mais il ne devait éveiller aucun soupçons chez les deux dresseurs voyageant avec Emy. Len indiqua la position de la tour du marais et Emy lui donna la position de la tour de la forêt. La tour en question se trouvait au Sud-Ouest de sa position.

-Merci, remercia Emy. On ferait mieux de reprendre l'épreuve si on veut être certain d'être qualifié.

-Oui, bonne chance, souhaita Len.

-Bonne chance, firent Emy et les deux autres dresseurs.

Len se dirigea aussitôt vers l'Ouest, suivi par Fouinar. Le dresseur et son pokémon avancèrent en redoublant de vigilance. Ils devaient à présent se diriger vers la forteresse se trouvant à l'Ouest.

Ils reprirent le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient pris depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé sur le plateau. Heureusement pour eux ils ne croisèrent aucun autre participant. En arrivant au bord du plateau, ils purent également voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils devaient absolument profiter de cette occasion pour descendre.

Le dresseur s'équipa aussitôt de l'équipement d'escalade qu'il avait laissé après l'escalade puis il se mit à descendre en rappel la longue paroi. Pour descendre il lui fallut beaucoup moins de temps que pour monter. C'est en arrivant en bas de la paroi qu'ils aperçurent un pokémon dans le ciel. Il s'agissait d'un dracaufeu et ce dernier venait tout juste de se poser sur le haut du plateau. Len et Fouinar se sentirent soulagés d'avoir réussi à atteindre le bas du plateau avant que le dracaufeu n'arrive là haut. Le pokémon aurait très bien pu les attaquer pendant qu'ils descendaient la paroi et ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand-chose face à lui.

Len et Fouinar pouvaient apercevoir au loin à l'Ouest la forteresse qu'ils devaient atteindre. Il leur faudrait au moins dix bonne minutes pour arriver jusque là bas mais les deux coéquipiers étaient prêts à terminer cette épreuve. Ils s'engagèrent sans perdre de temps vers l'Ouest. Tout en avançant ils prirent le soin de regarder tout autour d'eux ce que faisaient les autres participants qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir. Ils pouvaient un groupe de participants s'affrontaient près d'une tour un peu plus au Sud, tandis que d'autres marchaient ou courraient en direction d'une autre tour. Len et son pokémon devaient surtout essayer d'éviter le plus d'affrontements possibles.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent vers l'Ouest, le nombre de participants qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir diminua fortement. Len et Fouinar purent sentir néanmoins le regard des participants qu'ils apercevaient au loin. Ces derniers devaient certainement comprendre que Len et Fouinar avaient obtenu les symboles nécessaires puisqu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forteresse. Les dresseurs qui les remarquèrent se motivaient tous en les voyant se rapprocher de la victoire.

C'est alors que Len et Fouinar sentirent le sol trembler un peu. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en décidant de courir aussi vite qu'ils purent. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et remarquèrent que derrière eux un serpent de pierre s'approchait rapidement d'eux. Un Onyx et la dresseuse qui était sur la tête du pokémon roche semblaient les avoir pris pour cible.

-On continue de courir, indiqua Len à Fouinar. Si ils s'approchent trop je te laisse attaquer l'Onyx avec une attaque queue de fer. Je continuerais de courir et tu me rattraperas avec vive-attaque.

Le pokémon retint la stratégie de son dresseur et il se prépara à devoir interrompre momentanément sa course pour ralentir le pokémon et la dresseuse adversaire qui les suivaient.

Len et Fouinar n'étaient plus qu'à un peu plus de cent mètres de la forteresse lorsque Fouinar dût interrompre sa course pour arrêter Onyx. Lorsque Fouinar s'arrêta le serpent de roche ne diminua pas sa vitesse et sembla prendre pour cible Len. Le pokémon du dresseur de Riverte n'allait pas lui laisser la voie libre. Fouinar fit un bond dans les airs tandis que sa queue fut entourée de fer. Puis il asséna un puissant coup sur la tête d'Onyx au bon moment. Le serpent de roche vit sa course immédiatement stopper. La moitié de sa tête avait plongé dans la terre et la dresseuse était tombée au sol. Fouinar profita de cette occasion pour aller retrouver son dresseur en utilisant sa capacité vive-attaque.

Lorsque Fouinar rattrapa son dresseur, ils avaient tout d'eux franchi la porte de la forteresse. Au même moment un son de trompette retentit dans toute la zone de jeu pour indiquer la qualification du premier finaliste.

Len s'écroula sur le dos, exténué.

-On l'a fait Fouinar ! s'exclama-t-il. On est arrivé premier ! On a battu Edward et Emy.

Le dresseur de Riverte avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir reçu un symbole en bonus mais cela faisait parti de l'épreuve. Il était soulagé et fier d'avoir réussi à finir cette épreuve en premier. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à surpasser Edward et Emy dans une épreuve du PokéAdventure.

Quelques instants plus tard l'Onyx et sa dresseuse franchirent également les portes de la forteresse. Len comprit alors que la dresseuse et son pokémon n'avaient pas eu pour idée de les attaquer mais seulement de franchir les portes de la forteresse en premier. Len s'excusa de la méprise.

Vingt minutes plus tard une tête familière franchit les portes de la forteresse. Il s'agissait d'Edward. Le dresseur suivi de son Noctunoir avait dû trouver des symboles en forme de queue de pikachu. Apprenant que Len était arrivé premier, il le félicita pour cela.

-J'espère qu'Emy va également réussir à être qualifié, indiqua Len.

-J'espère aussi, dit Edward. J'ai envie de vous affronter toi et Emy durant la finale.

Len regardait le nombre de qualifiés qui augmentait petit à petit sur sa carte numérique. Cinquante participants avaient déjà été qualifié mais le nom d'Emy n'était pas encore apparu.

Finalement Emy arriva à la forteresse, accompagné de Morphéo et du dresseur avec l'Elektek avec lequel elle avait participé à cette épreuve. Le dresseur au Tartard avait certainement dû se faire éliminer.

Aussitôt arrivée dans la forteresse, Emy s'empressa de rejoindre Len et Edward.

-Éclaires moi d'un doute Len, commença-t-elle en arrivant auprès des deux dresseurs, tu as obtenu ton cinquième symbole au plateau pas vrai ?

-Exact, répondit le jeune homme de Riverte.

-J'en étais sûr, lui dit-elle. Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Len eut un petit rictus face à la remarque. Puis Len décida d'expliquer à Emy comment il avait fait pour aller aussi vite pour rassembler les symboles nécessaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard une alarme sonna. Les quatre vingt participants venaient d'être qualifié pour la finale. La deuxième épreuve du championnat du PokéAdventure venait donc de se terminer.

-[]-

L'homme qui venait d'accueillir les deux dernières personnes qu'il avait invité se racla la gorge. Il avait attendu pendant longtemps la mise en place de cette réunion mais à présent l'attente était fini. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et le déverrouilla. L'écran afficha alors plusieurs dates et heures différentes. L'inconnu montra alors l'écran de son téléphone aux cinq personnes présentes.

-Des dates ? Comprit Tina.

-Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelles dates n'est-ce pas, fit remarquer Docmal.

-Effectivement, répondit l'inconnu.

-Sauf pour la première toutes ces dates sont à venir, fit remarquer à son tour Ira.

Après avoir dit cela, Tina, Docmal, Avlik et Ameilys le regardèrent surpris.

-C'est faux, indiqua l'inconnu.

-Je ne suis ici que depuis une heure, indiqua Ira en sortant son téléphone afin de regarder la date. On est pourtant bien le dix mars …

Ira s'arrêta dès qu'il lut la date sur son téléphone. Ce n'était pas le dix mars qui était indiqué mais le douze avril.

-Ces dates que je vous ais montré sont toutes les dates à laquelle vous vous êtes introduit sur cette île, indiqua l'inconnu. Ira tu es venu ici avec moi le dix mars. Puis quelques jours plus tard, le quinze mars c'est Tina qui nous a rejoint. Suivi de Docmal le vingt trois mars. Avlik tu es arrivé ici le deux avril. Et toi Ameilys tu es arrivé aujourd'hui le douze avril.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Se demanda Docmal. J'ai pourtant eu l'impression de n'être arrivé qu'il y a une heure.

-Je ne vais pas vous expliquer comment j'ai procédé dans les détails mais pour résumer cette île a été placé dans une bulle temporelle, indiqua-t-il. Le temps s'est écoulé différemment sur cette île que dans le reste du monde. Mais à présent que tout le monde est réuni le temps peut reprendre son cours ici.

En regardant un peu plus autour d'eux les cinq invités eurent l'impression que le brouillard commençait à se désépaissir.

-Il s'agit donc bien d'un piège, comprit Tina.

-Tu te trompes Tina, répliqua l'inconnu. Chacun d'entre vous a quelque chose de caché en lui. Vous avez peut être déjà senti des choses étranges dans votre vie. Que ce soit des rêves étranges, un sentiment inexplicable, une volonté de connaître tout ou une curiosité à toute épreuve. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour rien. Et aujourd'hui vous prendrez connaissance de ce que vous gardez, au plus profond de vous.

L'inconnu commença à se diriger vers le Nord.

-Suivez-moi, indiqua-t-il.

L'inconnu ouvrit la marche. Ira fut le premier à décider de le suivre. Il fut suivi de Docmal.

-Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment le suivre ? Se demanda Tina à haute voix.

Ameilys regarda rapidement la jeune femme aux yeux violets.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a amené ici, mais pour ma part j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi je fais ses rêves étranges, indiqua Ameilys. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous veuille du mal. Tu devrais venir aussi.

Tina hésita encore un peu. Ameilys lui tendit une main amicale. Tina décida de la prendre. Les trois étudiants se mirent à suivre également l'inconnu.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de marche pour que le groupe arrive devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Cette dernière semblait avoir été quelque peu aménagé puisqu'un escalier avait construit afin de pouvoir y descendre.

Le brouillard s'était à présent suffisamment dissipé pour voir le ciel étoilé.

-La grotte des légendes, murmura Docmal.

L'homme avait reconnu l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'une grotte se trouvant sur l'île des légendes de Riverte.

-C'est bien ça, indiqua l'inconnu. C'est tout en bas de la grotte que tout vous sera dévoilé. Soyez certains qu'à partir de cette nuit vous verrez que le monde est bien plus complexe et mystérieux que ce que vous avez pu penser jusqu'à ce jour.

L'inconnu ouvrit de nouveau la marche et il commença à descendre suivi d'Ira, Docmal et d'Avlik. Ameilys commença à descendre tout en gardant la main de Tina. Cette dernière venait de serrer un peu plus la main de l'étudiante en chimie.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent tout en bas de la grotte. Ils étaient face à l'entrée d'une sorte de grande salle qui étaient illuminés par des cristaux lumineux dans les murs. L'inconnu entra dans la salle, suivi par le reste du groupe.

-Ah tu es déjà là, remarqua l'inconnu.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un homme assis sur un rocher. Il tenait en ses mains, et planté dans le sol, une lame de lumière cyan.


	26. Chapitre 25 - La finale

Après la demi-finale du tournoi du PokéAdventure qui avait eu lieu la veille, les qualifiés à la finale avaient pu prendre un long repos. L'épreuve s'était terminée en fin de matinée ce qui leur avaient laissés jusqu'au lendemain midi pour se reposer et se remettre de la demi-finale.

A midi les quatre vingt participants à la finale étaient conviés à rejoindre la zone des épreuves tandis que les spectateurs commençaient à se rassembler dans les différents stades ainsi que les autres lieux de regroupement qui allaient diffuser la finale du PokéAdventure.

Comme pour les premières et deuxièmes épreuves du PokéAdventure, Lasi et Leila assisteraient aux épreuves dans le stade de l'aire de combat dans la salle réservée à Adrian. L'organisateur de l'événement était passé quelques minutes plus tôt pour saluer les deux dresseurs avant de partir. Avant le début de l'épreuve il avait un discours à faire avant le début de l'épreuve finale. Adrian devait présenter cette toute dernière épreuve aux participants ainsi qu'aux différents spectateurs.

Treize heure approcha lorsque finalement Adrian arriva sur l'estrade se trouvant en plein centre du stade. Cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas de téléportation pour le président de FutureAdvanced. Dès qu'il apparut à la vue de tous, le silence se fit dans toute l'enceinte du stade.

-Mesdames, messieurs, salua-t-il. Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'avoir décidé de venir assister à la finale du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh. Les quatre-vingt participants à cette épreuve sont d'ors et déjà sur place. A la fin de mon discours l'épreuve commencera directement. D'ici ce soir il ne restera qu'un seul participant. Et celui-ci sera le champion du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh.

Aussitôt un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Adrian attendit quelques instants que le calme revienne puis il reprit son discours.

-Je vais à présent vous présenter l'épreuve finale. Cependant je me garde de dire certaines choses qui permettront de garder quelques surprises pour cette finale.

Adrian fit claquer ses doigts et aussitôt sur tous les écrans holographiques se scindèrent en quatre parties. La première partie, en haut à gauche, présentaient différentes images de différentes salles. Certaines étaient constitués de tapis roulants, d'autres de plateformes, d'autres de pentes et d'autres étaient simplement vide. Les décors des salles étaient très colorés.

Le deuxième écran, celui en haut à droite, présentait une paroi que tous purent reconnaître. Il s'agissait de la paroi du plateau se trouvant en plein milieu de la zone de jeu.

Le troisième écran se trouvant en bas à gauche présentait seulement une image représentant un cristal.

Le dernier écran quant à lui montrait une étrange salle circulaire dont les murs brillaient de milles feux.

-Cette finale sera composée de quatre grandes étapes, reprit Adrian. La première étape demandera aux participants d'affronter un certain nombre de salles qu'ils devront traverser. Leur objectif est de trouver le plus rapidement possible l'une des différentes sorties. Bien entendu les participants pourront s'affronter dès cette première épreuve et des pièges seront présents à certains endroits. Une fois dehors la deuxième étape pourra commencer. Les participants devront escalader la paroi du plateau qu'ils ont déjà tous dû escalader au moins une fois durant les deux premières épreuves. Une fois au sommet du plateau la troisième étape commencera pour eux : la chasse aux cristaux. Un certain nombre de cristaux ont été répartis sur le plateau. Pour pouvoir accéder à la quatrième étape les participants vont devoir récupérer au minimum trois cristaux. Ils devront ensuite se diriger vers le centre du plateau et accéder à un escalier qui les amènera sur le lieu de la quatrième et dernière étape. Cependant tous les participants ne pourront pas accéder à cette dernière étape. Un nombre très limité de cristaux seront mis en place. Seulement trente. Donc seulement dix participants au maximum pourront participer à cette dernière étape. A partir du moment où il n'y aura pas suffisamment de cristal en dehors de la zone de la quatrième épreuve, tous ceux en dehors de cette zone seront disqualifiés d'office. Et parmi les dix éventuels participants à cette dernière épreuve un seul remportera le tournoi. Celui qui sera le dernier encore en jeu.

Aussitôt les écrans holographiques firent disparaître les images présentant les différentes étapes de l'épreuve finale du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh pour laisser place à des images montrant les différents participants à l'épreuve.

-A présent je déclare que la finale du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh peut commencer ! Annonça Adrian.

Aussitôt une alarme retentit dans toute l'arène et aussitôt les participants s'élancèrent.

-[]-

Juste avant que l'alarme indiquant le début de l'épreuve ne se déclenche, Len se trouvait dans une petite salle circulaire avec son Fouinar. Une porte se trouvait devant lui. Au dessus de la porte se trouvait un point rouge lumineux indiquant que l'accès lui était pour l'instant refusé. Le dresseur et son pokémon étaient arrivés dans la pièce par le plafond, depuis une plateforme qui s'était abaissée et sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le dresseur de Riverte avait dans son dos un sac qu'on lui avait fourni afin de pouvoir récupérer les cristaux de la troisième étape.

Comme tous les spectateurs, les participants avaient également pu suivre la cérémonie d'ouverture de la finale du PokéAdventure. Len et Fouinar avaient donc connaissance des différentes étapes qu'ils allaient devoir surmonter pour prétendre remporter l'épreuve finale.

Lorsque Len et Fouinar sentirent que le discours arrivait à son terme, ils se préparèrent à sortir de la pièce et commencer la finale.

Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps. Une alarme retentit dans la pièce et la lumière rouge au dessus de la porte passa au vert. Aussitôt Len et Fouinar s'élancèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux.

Le pokémon et son dresseur arrivèrent alors dans une vaste salle rempli de tapis roulants. Les tapis formaient des ponts entre les différentes portes de la salle. En dessous des tapis, à quelques mètres se trouvaient une gigantesque piscine à boules qui permettaient d'absorber les chocs en cas de chute. Les murs étaient de multiples couleurs. L'endroit faisait beaucoup penser à une salle de jeux.

Len et Fouinar grimpèrent immédiatement sur l'un des tapis roulants qui se trouvaient devant eux afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Chaque tapis roulant reliaient deux portes, donc deux salles.

La salle des tapis roulants étaient grandes mais il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que Len aperçoivent d'autres participants à l'épreuve dans la même salle.

-Fouinar vérifie bien tout autour de nous que personne n'essaye de nous attaquer, demanda Len.

Le pokémon avait déjà commencé à surveiller les alentours tandis qu'ils avançaient petit à petit le long du tapis roulant. Len scrutait également les environs. Le dresseur remarqua alors quelque chose. A une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux se trouvait un autre tapis roulant. Sur celui-ci une dresseuse accompagnée d'un Dynavolt s'étaient arrêtés. Le pokémon de type électrique avait chargé une capacité électrique. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Len pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

-Fouinar ! Prévint Len.

Aussitôt le dresseur sauta vers un autre tapis roulant et Fouinar l'accompagna. Ils évitèrent in-extremis un éclair provenant du pokémon électrique. L'éclair frappa le tapis roulant que Len et Fouinar venaient de quitter provoquant l'arrêt du mécanisme.

-On se dépêche d'avancer, décida Len.

Le dresseur et son pokémon se mirent à courir dans le sens du tapis roulant afin de quitter la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Un autre éclair les frôla mais cette fois-ci il toucha l'un des murs de la salle ne provoquant pas l'arrêt d'un tapis roulant.

Finalement Len et Fouinar arrivèrent devant une porte qu'ils franchirent sans attendre afin d'éviter une nouvelle attaque du pokémon électrique.

Len et Fouinar reprirent un peu leur souffle tout en regardant la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent. La salle était plus petite que la précédente. Ici il n'était néanmoins pas question de tapis roulants mais de plateformes. Il n'y avait qu'une autre porte dans cette salle qui se trouvait au-delà d'un large trou menant à une piscine à boules. La seule manière de traverser était de sauter sur les plateformes qui se trouvaient au dessus de la piscine à boule. Cependant les plateformes n'étaient pas statiques. Certaines tournaient sur elles-mêmes, d'autres se déplaçaient légèrement, mais toujours de la même manière.

-Allons-y, indiqua Len. Ne perdons pas une seule seconde. Tu es plus à l'aise pour ça que moi donc tu passeras en dernier et tu t'occuperas d'assurer mes arrières.

Le pokémon hocha de la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris les indications de son dresseur. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'obstacle de la salle. Pour franchir le trou il fallait traverser sept plateformes. La première était la plus simple puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas. Cependant dès la deuxième plateforme le parcours devenait plus difficile. La deuxième tournait sur elle-même pendant plusieurs secondes puis s'arrêtait un court instant avant de reprendre. Il fallait donc trouver le bon moment pour arriver sur la plateforme et pour la quitter sans risquer de tomber en dessous et de devoir recommencer le parcours depuis le départ.

Len fit le premier saut et arriva sur la première plateforme sans aucun soucis. Il prit une vingtaine de secondes pour mémoriser le schéma de la deuxième plateforme ainsi que de la troisième. La troisième plateforme bougeait horizontalement. Donc dès que Len serait sur la deuxième plateforme il ne devait pas se tromper sur sa direction lorsqu'il aurait l'occasion de sauter.

La deuxième plateforme tournait sur elle-même pendant six secondes puis s'arrêtait pendant trois secondes avant de reprendre le même schéma. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration puis il se tint prêt à sauter vers la deuxième plateforme. Il attendit que la plateforme se mette à tourner pour commencer à compter les secondes dans sa tête. Dès qu'il compta la cinquième seconde le dresseur s'élança. Ses pieds touchèrent la plateforme au moment même où la sixième seconde s'écoula. La plateforme s'arrêta. Aussitôt Len décida de tenter d'aller sur la troisième plateforme. Il parcourut la deuxième plateforme tout en comptant de nouveau les secondes. Une. Deux. Trois. La plateforme sur laquelle il se trouvait se remis à tourner. Len n'eut pas le temps de faire tout le trajet mais il tenta d'atteindre la troisième plateforme. Il sauta et parvint à agripper le rebord de la troisième plateforme. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration puis il se hissa sur la plateforme. Il manqua de peu de lâcher prise et de tomber dans la piscine à boule mais il parvint à rester sur le rebord de la plateforme. Le dresseur tenta une fois de plus de se hisser sur la plateforme et il y parvint.

-Tout va bien, indiqua Len à son Fouinar.

Le pokémon surveillait la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés lui et son dresseur. Si quelqu'un franchissait le pas de la porte Fouinar attaquerait immédiatement afin de les repousser.

Len examina les prochaines plateformes. La quatrième plateforme n'était pas difficile à atteindre puisqu'elle se contentait de bouger horizontalement. Le dresseur avait seulement besoin d'attendre que les deux plateformes soient proches pour sauter. La cinquième et sixième plateforme risqueraient par contre d'être plus compliqués à atteindre. La cinquième plateforme était comme la deuxième plateforme : tournant sur elle-même. La sixième plateforme quant à elle bougeait verticalement. Len se tint prêt à sauter sur la prochaine plateforme.

Alors que Len venait de sauter depuis la quatrième plateforme, Fouinar vut la porte s'ouvrir. Aussitôt le pokémon créa une pluie d'étoiles qu'il envoya en direction de la porte. Un dresseur et un Simiabraz arrivèrent dans la salle sous le feu de l'attaque de Fouinar. Les étoiles explosèrent aux contacts des deux arrivants en produisant une faible fumée. Le Simiabraz décida de s'avancer pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il remarqua alors Fouinar qui préparait une nouvelle attaque météores ainsi que Len qui franchissait le parcours de plateformes.

-Simiabraz attaque Fouinar avec mach punch, demanda le dresseur qui venait d'arriver.

Le pokémon de type feu s'avança vers Fouinar tout en essayant d'éviter les étoiles que venaient de lancer son adversaire. Cependant la capacité météores faisait parti des capacités qui ne pouvaient être esquivé. Les étoiles touchèrent le pokémon feu en explosant mais ce dernier continua sa route. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à asséner son coup de poing à Fouinar, le pokémon de type normal s'abaissa soudainement et fonça sur les jambes de Simiabraz afin de le déstabiliser. Le pokémon feu passa au dessus de Fouinar avant de tomber au sol.

-Fouinar viens vite ! Indiqua la voix de Len.

Le dresseur de la région de Riverte était arrivé sur la dernière plateforme. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Len. Fouinar sauta de plateformes en plateformes sans aucune difficulté et il rejoignit son dresseur alors que ce dernier venait d'arriver devant la porte leur permettant de quitter la salle.

Len et Fouinar se tournèrent un instant vers le Simiabraz qui avait du mal à passer la première plateforme qui tournait sur elle même. Visiblement cela allait prendre du temps à Simiabraz pour passer cette plateforme. Len et Fouinar pourraient donc en profiter pour s'éloigner de cet adversaire le plus rapidement possible.

Le dresseur et son pokémon franchirent la porte et arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Len et Fouinar pour comprendre dans quelle type de pièce ils se trouvaient. Un mur leur faisait face sur leur gauche et face à eux et ils pouvaient voir au loin sur leur droite une intersection. Ils étaient dans un labyrinthe.

-Faisons attention aux pièges, prévint Len.

Len et Fouinar s'avancèrent dans le labyrinthe en prenant le couloir qui se trouvait sur leur droite. Ils scrutaient attentivement les murs et le sol pour éviter de déclencher un quelconque piège qui aurait été posé ici.

Le dresseur sentit alors son bracelet vibrer. En jetant un œil à l'écran du bracelet il fut surpris de remarquer qu'il venait d'obtenir son premier bonus de l'épreuve. Cette fois-ci les participants n'avaient pas reçu de bonus dès le début de l'épreuve. D'ailleurs les participants avaient reçu l'information comme quoi ils ne pourraient obtenir de bonus comme dans les épreuves précédentes à savoir de manière aléatoire au fur et à mesure du déroulement des épreuves. Len comprit donc que les bonus s'obtenaient d'une autre manière. Mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. D'ailleurs aucun des participants ne le savaient.

Les spectateurs qui assistaient à l'épreuve avaient cependant reçu une information quelques instants après le début de l'épreuve. Ils pouvaient noter les actions de certains concurrents et ainsi leur permettre d'obtenir des bonus. Les bonus n'étaient donc plus obtenu de manière aléatoire mais par les votes du public. A partir d'un certain nombre de votes positifs, un participant recevait un bonus choisi aléatoirement.

Le bonus que Len avait reçu était une amélioration de vitalité. A ce stade de l'épreuve il avait réussi à conserver les cent points de vitalité qu'il avait depuis le début mais grâce à son bonus, sa vitalité avait monté de trente précieux points. Cela représentait un précieux avantage pour la suite.

Len et Fouinar arrivèrent à l'intersection qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir en entrant dans la salle labyrinthique. Ils observèrent les trois nouveaux couloirs qui s'offraient à eux. Celui qui allait sur leur gauche menait à une salle circulaire. Le couloir en face d'eux amenait vers une impasse tandis que le couloir sur leur droite avançait sur quelque mètres avant de tourner sur la gauche.

Len et Fouinar convinrent de prendre le couloir de gauche leur permettant ainsi d'accéder à la salle circulaire.

En s'approchant de la salle Len et son pokémon eurent la même impression. Ils étaient déjà entrés dans une salle similaire lors d'une précédente épreuve du PokéAdventure. Ils se souvenaient que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle cette dernière avait fermé ses accès et de nombreux pièges s'étaient déclenchés.

Len et Fouinar décidèrent d'entrer dans la salle quand même. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce l'accès par lequel ils étaient entrés se ferma aussitôt. La seule autre issue de la pièce qui se trouvait sur leur gauche se ferma également. La pièce avait donc un fonctionnement légèrement différent de celle que Len et Fouinar avaient dû affronter dans une précédente épreuve du PokéAdventure. La dernière fois la salle s'était totalement fermée lorsqu'un autre concurrent était entrée. Ce coup-ci ce n'était pas le cas.

Un écran holographique apparut alors au plafond. Le nombre soixante y était inscrit. Une alarme retentit alors et un décompte commença. Le sol de la salle se mit à tourner.

Len et Fouinar se mirent aussitôt au sol afin d'éviter de ne tomber par le mouvement du sol. Dès qu'ils furent au sol ils eurent tout juste le temps d'esquiver un arc électrique provenant du plafond. Des jets de flammes passèrent alors au-dessus d'eux pendant un instant.

Len et Fouinar roulèrent sur le sol mouvant pour esquiver les arcs électriques et les flammes. La salle était truffée de pièges mais d'après le compteur du plafond ils n'avaient qu'à résister pendant soixante secondes aux pièges pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce.

Il ne restait que cinq secondes lorsque Fouinar fut légèrement touché par des flammes et que Len fut touché par un arc électrique. A la fin du compteur de nombreux pièges s'étaient enclenchés en même temps rendant les esquives complexes à réaliser. Cependant la casse était limitée. Les flammes n'avaient touché que légèrement la queue du pokémon de type normal et Len avait perdu quinze points de vitalité.

Lorsque le compteur afficha zéro tout redevint calme dans la salle et les deux accès furent libérés. Len et Fouinar se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle menant à une porte. En arrivant devant la porte une minuscule salle circulaire leur fut dévoilé. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés au début de l'épreuve.

-Mettons nous au centre, indiqua Len. On a peut être terminé la première étape.

Len et Fouinar se mirent au centre de la pièce, sur un disque gris de quelques mètres de diamètre. Lorsqu'ils furent dessus le disque s'éleva du sol tandis que le plafond s'ouvrit laissant passer les rayons du soleil.

Ils étaient sortis de la première étape. Ils étaient à l'air libre à présent. Face à eux se trouvait la grande paroi du plateau qu'ils avaient escaladé la veille.

Comme la veille, les participants avaient plusieurs solutions pour arriver jusqu'en haut du plateau. Si ils étaient accompagnés d'un pokémon pouvant voler ils pouvaient se faire transporter jusque là haut et cette étape n'était alors pas bien compliqué pour eux. Les autres participants pouvaient soit décider d'escalader la paroi rocheuse soit de prendre un passage, plus long mais plus sûr pour arriver jusqu'en haut du plateau.

Len et Fouinar avaient décidé d'escalader une fois de plus la paroi rocheuse. Comme la veille Len s'était équipé de l'un des nombreux équipements qui avaient été déposé au pied de la paroi. Il avait ensuite attaché la corde de sécurité à son équipement et il commença son escalade.

Comme la veille Fouinar fut plus haut afin de dénicher les prises que le dresseur pourrait prendre afin de continuer à escalader.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine l'escalade, ils entendirent un cri provenant du haut du plateau. En regardant au-dessus d'eux, l'humain et le pokémon aperçurent un Dracaufeu qui venait de se poser au sommet de la paroi.

Len et Fouinar décidèrent de se coller à la paroi afin que le pokémon de type feu et le dresseur qui devait l'accompagner ne les aperçoivent pas. Ils attendirent quelques secondes que leurs adversaires s'éloignent du bord pour reprendre leur escalade.

L'épreuve de la veille aida Len à grimper la paroi. Il n'était pas au même endroit que la veille pour escalader le mur de roche du plateau mais le temps qu'il avait passé la veille lui avait permis de s'exercer et d'acquérir un peu plus d'expérience. Lorsqu'il atteint la moitié de la paroi, il avait mis deux fois moins de temps que la veille.

Cependant alors qu'ils pensaient être tranquille pour arriver jusqu'au sommet, ils entendirent un bruit un peu plus bas. Len ne pouvait se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas mais Fouinar le pouvait. Le pokémon de type normal aperçut un dresseur accompagné d'un Mimiqui. Aussitôt le pokémon éléctrique tira un éclair qui se dirigea vers Fouinar et Len. Le pokémon de type normal dressa aussitôt un bouclier bleu pour se protéger lui et son dresseur de l'attaque électrique. Len continua d'escalader la paroi. Le pokémon électrique et son dresseur étaient trop loin de Fouinar pour que ce dernier puisse les atteindre avec une attaque météores. Le pokémon de type normal ne pouvait qu'assurer sa défense ainsi que celle de son dresseur.

Heureusement pour eux la distance entre eux et leurs adversaires diminuaient grandement la précision des attaques de Mimiqui. Et plus la distance se creuserait entre eux et plus cette précision diminuerait.

Len et Fouinar décidèrent d'une stratégie rapidement. Le dresseur continuerait de grimper la paroi tandis que Fouinar s'assurait de ses arrières. Pour cela il utiliserait la capacité abri pour bloquer les attaques les plus dangereuses et il utiliserait météores pour éloigner les attaques les moins dangereuses. C'était à Fouinar d'évaluer cela mais le dresseur de Riverte lui faisait pleinement confiance.

Len se concentra pleinement sur l'escalade de la paroi et fit totalement abstraction de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Finalement après quelques minutes, Len remarqua que tout s'était calmé autour de lui. Il remarqua que la distance entre lui et son adversaire s'était grandement agrandi. Il était à quelques mètres seulement du sommet de la paroi tandis que son adversaire et le Mimiqui venait tout juste de commencer à escalader la paroi.

Fouinar prit les devants et rejoignit le sommet de la paroi afin de vérifier qu'aucun participant ne les attendait là-haut. Lorsque Fouinar revint, Len n'avait qu'à faire que deux mètres pour atteindre le plateau. Il n'y avait rien à craindre pour eux. Le dresseur de Riverte se dépêcha d'atteindre le plateau.

Une fois sur le plateau, Len et Fouinar se dirigèrent vers le bois en se dirigeant vers le Sud. Ils décidèrent de ne pas perdre une seconde et de commencer leur recherche des cristaux. Fouinar explorait les arbres tandis que Len cherchait au sol.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils avaient commencé leur recherche lorsque Len fut interpellé par le comportement étrange de son bracelet. Une petite lumière clignotait sur le bracelet toutes les secondes. Il n'avait jamais vu cette lumière clignoter sur son bracelet et il trouva cela étrange. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait il décida de continuer sa recherche tout en surveillant le comportement de cette lumière.

Le dresseur de Riverte se dirigea vers un arbre dans lequel se trouvait un creux. Il remarqua alors que le clignotement sembla ralentir. Il décida de retourner sur ses pas et le clignotement s'accéléra. Le dresseur décida de continuer dans la direction et le clignotement continua d'accélérer jusqu'à ce que la lumière reste fixe. Il était face à un rassemblement de pierres formant un trou suffisamment grand pour laisser passer son bras. Il décida de mettre la main dans le trou et il sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il saisit l'étrange objet et le sortit. Une fois sorti il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de l'un des cristaux qu'il devait retrouver. Le clignotement de la petite lumière sur le bracelet de Len s'estompa alors et un message apparut sur l'écran du bracelet.

-Cristal enregistré, lut Len.

Le dresseur comprit alors que la lumière était une sorte de radar qui lui permettait de savoir si il s'approchait d'un cristal. Cette découverte était très utile pour le dresseur qui allait pouvoir l'utiliser pour trouver les deux autres cristaux nécessaires pour accéder à la dernière étape de l'épreuve.

Il se remit en route en continuant d'avancer dans la forêt du plateau. Fouinar était toujours à quelques mètres de son dresseur, au-dessus de lui dans les arbres.

Après quelques minutes Len perçut de nouveau le clignotement de son bracelet indiquant qu'il approchait donc d'un nouveau cristal. Le dresseur continua d'avancer dans la même direction et le clignotement s'accéléra. Len remarqua alors une forme à quelques mètres de lui jaillir d'un buisson. Par réflexe, le dresseur de Riverte se décala sur le côté évitant une ball ombre. Aussitôt un Togekiss fonça sur Len. Le dresseur fit un pas vers l'arrière pour essayer de prendre ses distances avec le pokémon qui était apparu. Fouinar arriva alors entre le pokémon et son dresseur et dressa un bouclier bleu sur lequel Togekiss fonça. Le bouclier bleu se brisa en même temps que le choc de l'attaque expulsa l'évolution finale de Togepi.

Len pouvait faire confiance à son Fouinar pour s'occuper du pokémon. Il en profiterait alors pour chercher où pouvait bien se trouver le dresseur du Togekiss. Len remarqua alors que le clignotement avait commencé à décélérer. Il remarqua alors un dresseur un peu plus loin qui s'éloignait. Len décida de partir à sa poursuite pour vérifier si le dresseur en question avait récupéré le cristal que son bracelet détectait.

Len fit plusieurs mètres et il remarqua que le clignotement c'était un peu accéléré. Cependant le Togekiss ne laissa pas Len s'approcher et il lui barra la route avec un vitesse extrême. Len esquiva de justesse l'attaque du pokémon. Le clignotement du bracelet décéléra de nouveau.

Fouinar chargea Togekiss qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Le pokémon fée se retrouva projeter contre un arbre. Cependant il était déjà trop tard. Le clignotement du bracelet de Len s'estompa. Le cristal était à présent trop loin. Togekiss disparut alors en utilisant vitesse extrême pour aller rejoindre son dresseur qui était plus loin.

-Ça va ? Demanda Len à Fouinar.

Le pokémon opina du chef. Apparemment le court combat qu'il avait mené contre Togekiss ne lui avait laissé aucune séquelle ce qui rassura grandement Len. Le dresseur et son pokémon reprirent leur recherche en se dirigeant vers le Sud du plateau.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Len et Fouinar arrivent dans une petite clairière. Quelques instants auparavant le bracelet s'était remis à clignoter et les avait guidé jusque là. La clairière faisait à peine une vingtaines de mètres de rayons et plusieurs anciennes colonnes s'élevaient sur deux ou trois mètres de hauteur. En arrivant dans la clairière, Len et Fouinar avaient vérifié qu'aucuns adversaires ne se trouvaient aux alentours.

Le clignotement du bracelet conduisit Len et Fouinar jusqu'au pied de l'une des colonnes de la clairière. Un cristal avait été posé au pied de la colonne. Dès que Len toucha le cristal le bracelet cessa d'émettre son clignotement et son écran afficha que le cristal avait bien été enregistré. Len rangea aussitôt le cristal dans son sac. Il en avait à présent deux. Il ne leur manquait qu'un seul cristal à obtenir pour accéder à la dernière étape de la finale.

Au même moment une alarme se mit à retentir dans toute la zone de jeu. Cette alarme prévenait d'une annonce faite par Adrian. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour que tous les participants à la finale puissent entendre la voix de l'organisateur de l'événement.

-Chers participants, annonça la voix d'Adrian. De nombreuses minutes se sont déjà écoulées depuis le début de l'épreuve. Et je peux maintenant vous informer que nous approchons de la fin de cette finale du PokéAdventure. En effet la dernière étape de cette finale a commencé à accueillir les premiers participants. Je souhaite à tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore récupéré les trois cristaux nécessaires et qui n'ont pas encore rejoint la zone de la dernière étape à se dépêcher car les places restantes sont faibles. Bon courage à tous.

La voix d'Adrian se tut. Aussitôt Len déplia sa carte numérique. Il remarqua alors que le nombre de cristaux restants était de vingt. Il était fortement probable que dans ces vingt cristaux, plusieurs soient en possession de dresseurs qui n'avaient pas encore pu atteindre la dernière épreuve. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver le dernier cristal nécessaire. Len et son pokémon se trouvait à présent en plein Sud du plateau. Si ils avançaient vers le Nord pendant plusieurs minutes ils arriveraient finalement au centre du plateau, là où ils devaient aller une fois les trois cristaux en leur possession.

-On va tenter quelque chose, décida Len. On va se rendre vers la zone de la dernière épreuve et on va tenter de prendre les cristaux d'un autre participant. Comme l'a dit Adrian les places restantes sont faibles donc il paraît fort probable qu'on soit nombreux à se diriger vers le centre du plateau.

Le pokémon de type normal fit comprendre à son dresseur qu'il était du même avis. Étant tous les deux d'accord là-dessus ils commencèrent à avancer vers le Nord.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin pour atteindre le centre du plateau lorsque, sur l'ordre de Len, Fouinar chargea un Lombre. L'évolution de Nénupiot accompagnée une dresseuse et ni le pokémon, ni sa dresseuse n'avaient remarqué Len et Fouinar. Le bracelet du dresseur de Riverte s'était mis à clignoter avant qu'il ne remarque le duo adverse signalant que ces derniers possédaient au moins un cristal. Si la dresseuse et son pokémon n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Len et Fouinar cela pouvait peut être s'expliquer par le fait que le duo adverse n'avait pas compris l'utilité du clignotement du bracelet.

Pris au dépourvu, le pokémon plante et sa dresseuse furent désavantagés. Après avoir chargé son adversaire, Fouinar en avait profité pour charger ensuite la dresseuse afin de diminuer le nombre de points de vie de son adversaire. Le Lombre adverse avait percuté un arbre ce qui l'avait sonné quelques instants permettant à Fouinar de fortement diminuer les points de vie de la dresseuse.

Lombre parvint cependant à protéger sa dresseuse d'une nouvelle attaque de Fouinar qui aurait pu lui être décisive en utilisant hydrocanon. Fouinar fut touché par le puissant jet d'eau et fut projeté à son tour contre un arbre. Lombre décida d'attaquer alors Len avec une nouvelle attaque hydrocanon. Len esquiva habilement le puissant jet d'eau et alla se cacher derrière un arbre.

Fouinar se remit rapidement de l'attaque et fonça vers la dresseuse adverse en utilisant vive-attaque. Lombre n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son adversaire cette fois-ci et Fouinar percuta la dresseuse qui perdit ses derniers points de vie. Le bracelet de la dresseuse afficha alors un écran rouge et un bip se fit entendre pendant plusieurs secondes. La dresseuse soupira, déçue d'avoir perdu à ce stade du jeu.

-Désolé, s'excusa Len voyant la déception de son adversaire.

-C'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle. Tiens.

Elle sortit de son sac deux cristaux qu'elle tendit à Len. Le dresseur la remercia et rangea les cristaux dans son sac. Aussitôt le clignotement du bracelet de Len décéléra vivement et l'écran valida bien la mémorisation des deux cristaux qu'il venait d'obtenir. Le dresseur de Riverte remarqua néanmoins le fait que le bracelet continuait de clignoter. Il ne devait pas être loin d'un autre participant ou d'un autre cristal.

-Ah toi aussi tu as ce clignotement bizarre, remarqua la dresseuse. Je n'ai pas compris à quoi il servait.

Si Len n'avait pas encore récupéré les cristaux nécessaires pour participer à la dernière étape il serait certainement parti sans répondre à la dresseuse mais au vu de sa situation il décida d'expliquer rapidement ce que permettait le clignotement. En apprenant l'utilité du clignotement la dresseuse se mit une main sur le front en soupirant.

-Bon courage pour la suite, indiqua la dresseuse à Len.

Le dresseur de Riverte la remercia avant de reprendre la route vers le Nord. Le clignotement du bracelet s'était arrêté signalant que le cristal que le bracelet avait dû percevoir un peu plus tôt était à un autre dresseur qui s'était éloigné.

Len et Fouinar reprirent leur route vers le centre du plateau.

Les deux compagnons étaient finalement arrivés en bordure de forêt. Devant eux se dressait une grande clairière, la clairière qui se trouvait au centre du plateau. Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait une large trappe qui permettait d'accéder à la quatrième et dernière étape de l'épreuve. En approchant de la clairière, Len et Fouinar avaient pu entendre les bruits d'un ou plusieurs affrontements. A présent ils pouvaient voir qu'un combat entre quatre participants se déroulaient non loin de là. Les quatre participants étaient exténués et fatigués, certainement par le long combat qu'ils avaient réalisés. Parmi les participants Len reconnut Emy et Morphéo.

Le dresseur de Riverte se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre la trappe de la quatrième étape sans passer à côté des affrontements. Il ne lui restait donc que deux possibilités : soit il attendait que les affrontements cesses, soit il essayait d'y mettre un terme.

Les pokémons des adversaires étaient tous exténués. Len se demanda si il pouvait réussir à mettre hors jeu les quatre participants avec une seule capacité de Fouinar. Le dresseur se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion en plus puis il décida d'agir.

Len et Fouinar se mirent à courir en direction des affrontements puis une fois qu'ils furent à deux mètres des premiers adversaires Len donna son ordre à Fouinar. Leurs adversaires n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence.

-Fouinar utilise météores, demanda Len.

Le pokémon de type normal fit apparaître des étoiles qu'il envoya sur le groupe d'adversaires. Les étoiles explosèrent au contact des adversaires, soulevant un nuage de poussières. Aussitôt Fouinar retourna auprès de son dresseur et resta vigilant au cas où un adverse ne tente d'en profiter pour les attaquer. Ils entendirent également plusieurs bips mais ils ne parvinrent pas à savoir combien de leurs adversaires avaient été éliminés.

Ils attendirent de longues secondes comme ça puis une voix familière brisa le silence.

-Utilise ball'météo, demanda une voix.

Aussitôt une boule de feu s'approcha de Fouinar et Len. Le pokémon du dresseur dressa juste à temps un bouclier pour le protéger lui et son dresseur de la boule de feu.

-Riposte avec vive-attaque, demanda Len.

Puisqu'ils avaient pu voir d'où provenait la boule de feu, Fouinar pouvait déterminer la position de son adversaire. Aussitôt il traversa le nuage de poussières à vive allure et quelques instants plus tard il chargea un adversaire. Puis un bip se fit entendre tandis que le nuage de poussières commença à retomber.

Len put voir qu'il était le seul participant encore en jeu parmi les cinq ici présent. Comme Len l'avait deviné, le pokémon qui avait lancé la boule de feu était Morphéo. Fouinar avait donc éliminé trois adversaires avec l'attaque météores puis il avait mis hors jeu Morphéo et Emy avec sa vive-attaque.

Emy le regarda avec fierté.

-Allez dépêchez toi, dit Emy.

Len acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la trappe. Il s'arrêta soudainement après quelques pas et se retourna vers les quatre participants. Une idée venait de traverser l'esprit du dresseur.

-Vos cristaux, demanda-t-il à ceux qu'il avait vaincu.

En récupérant les cristaux de ces adversaires Len s'assurait qu'il aurait moins d'adversaires durant la dernière étape. Emy lui confia immédiatement les quatre cristaux qu'elle avait. Les trois autres anciens adversaires lui donnèrent également ces cristaux : quatre pour deux d'entre eux et trois pour le dernier. Len était à présent en possession de dix-neufs cristaux. Ainsi en franchissant la trappe il était certain d'être le dernier participant à entrer dans cette dernière étape.

Le dresseur et son pokémon ne perdirent pas une seule seconde une fois en possession de tous les cristaux. Ils entrèrent dans le passage sous la trappe. Aussitôt une alarme sonna à l'extérieur et la voix d'Adrian signala que tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore atteint la quatrième étape de la finale étaient éliminés.

Len et Fouinar descendaient à présent un long escalier illuminé par des torches posées sur les murs de roche. Le dresseur de Riverte savait qu'ils étaient au plus quatre participants à avoir pu accéder à cette dernière étape. Au début de l'épreuve il y avait trente cristaux. Avant que Len n'arrive dans la dernière étape, dix cristaux avaient été récupérés. Il pouvait donc y avoir au plus trois participants qui étaient arrivés avant Len. De plus Len s'étant approprié dix neufs cristaux sur les vingt restants personne d'autres ne pouvaient prétendre participer à la dernière étape de la finale.

Len ne pouvait savoir combien de participants il restait. Son bracelet et sa carte ne pouvaient le lui indiquer cela. De plus sa carte numérique n'indiquait pas le plan de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Le jeune homme et son pokémon restèrent vigilants. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre dans cet étrange endroit.

En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, Len et Fouinar arrivèrent dans une large salle circulaire. La salle, comme le large escalier, était éclairée par des torches. La salle possédait un seul couloir menant à une autre salle. L'autre salle était éclairée par des projecteurs dévoilant une seule personne accompagné d'un pokémon aux couleurs sombres. De là où ils étaient Len et Fouinar pouvaient déjà reconnaître l'identité de leurs adversaires.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à arriver dans l'autre salle. La salle était très similaire à la précédente, assez vide, fait de murs de roches et d'un sol de pierre taillé. La seule différence provenait de l'éclairage qui provenait de projecteurs attachés au plafond.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un homme et un pokémon que Len et Fouinar connaissaient bien. Il s'agissait d'Edward et de Noctunoir.

-Tu es seul ? Demanda Len.

Le dresseur remarqua que le dresseur et son pokémon présentaient des traces de combats passés.

-Oui, répondit Edward. Deux autres participants sont entrés ici avant moi. Quand je suis arrivé ils étaient tout deux très affaibli j'ai donc pu en profiter. Et maintenant te voilà.

-Oui, et je serais ton dernier adversaire, répondit le dresseur de Riverte.

-J'ai effectivement entendu l'annonce d'Adrian. Comment y es-tu parvenu ?

Pour toute réponse Len enleva son sac contenant les cristaux et il fit tomber les dix-neufs cristaux au sol. Edward fut surpris par la quantité de cristaux que détenait Len.

-A la surface, avant d'entrer ici, je suis intervenu dans une confrontation entre quatre participants. Et avant de descendre j'ai décidé de prendre leurs cristaux.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage d'Edward. Ce dernier fit signe à Len de se préparer à combattre. Noctunoir se mit aux cotés de son dresseur tandis que Fouinar se mit devant Len. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis le dernier combat de la finale commença.

Aussitôt Noctunoir fonça sur son adversaire et au dernier moment il fit apparaître de la glace autour de l'un de ses poings qu'il dirigea ensuite vers Fouinar. Le pokémon de type normal fit un bond pour éviter l'attaque puis une lueur blanche entoura un instant ses yeux. Le corps du pokémon de type spectre fut alors recouvert d'une lueur blanche. Fouinar venait d'utiliser la capacité clairvoyance, une capacité très utile contre les pokémons de type spectre. Clairvoyance permettait d'annuler les immunités des pokémons de type spectre. Après avoir utilisé cette capacité un pokémon de type spectre devenait donc vulnérable aux capacités de type normal et combat. L'effet de la capacité était très utile pour un pokémon tel que Fouinar.

Juste après cela, Fouinar passa à l'attaque à son tour et tenta de frapper le pokémon adverse avec une attaque queue de fer. Étant dans les airs le pokémon fit une roulade dans les airs et tenta de frapper son adversaire. Alors que la queue de Fouinar allait toucher le crane de Noctunoir, ce dernier disparut dans une ombre qui se déplaça rapidement pour aller dans le dos de Len. Noctunoir reprit forme derrière son adversaire humain et le frappa avec un poing de feu. Len n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Ses points de vie diminuèrent jusqu'à atteindre cinquante points.

Len s'écarta du pokémon adverse tandis que Fouinar fonça sur Noctunoir en utilisant vive-attaque. Le pokémon spectre venant tout juste de porter une puissante attaque n'eut pas le temps de se cacher dans une ombre pour esquiver. Juste après Fouinar ouvrit la bouche et un cri strident s'en échappa. Noctunoir dut mettre les mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de résister à l'attaque mégaphone de son adversaire mais c'était inutile.

Noctunoir mit plusieurs secondes à se défaire de l'attaque de son adversaire. Une lueur violette entoura un instant le corps de Noctunoir puis elle entoura le corps de Fouinar qui se mit à léviter légèrement au-dessus du sol. Puis un instant plus tard une force invisible projeta Fouinar contre l'un des murs de la salle. Le pokémon stoppa aussitôt son attaque mégaphone.

Le bracelet de Len n'avait pas sonné signifiant que Fouinar n'était pas encore hors combat. Noctunoir s'approcha de Len et tenta de le frapper avec une attaque poing de feu. Len esquiva le coup de poing. Noctunoir se mit alors à enchaîner les attaques au poing alternant les poings de feu, poings de glace et poings éclair. Len esquiva les différentes attaques en prenant soin de ne pas se retrouver pris au piège entre son adversaire et l'un des murs de la pièce.

Après une vingtaine de secondes, Noctunoir stoppa son assaut sur le dresseur de Riverte. Un bruit sourd venait de retentir dans toute la salle. Fouinar avait chargé Edward et l'avait projeté sur plusieurs mètres. Noctunoir fonça vers Fouinar pour empêcher ce dernier de réduire à zéro le nombre de points de vie de son dresseur. Fouinar esquiva un nouveau poing de feu de Noctunoir et contre attaqua en chargeant violemment Noctunoir. Le pokémon spectre fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres et atterrit près de son dresseur.

-Utilise météores, demanda Len.

Aussitôt Fouinar fit apparaître une pluie d'étoiles qui se dirigèrent vers Noctunoir et Edward. Les étoiles explosèrent remplissant la salle d'une épaisse fumée noire. Len tenta de rejoindre immédiatement son pokémon afin que ce dernier puisse le protéger si Noctunoir l'attaquait. Ni Len, ni Fouinar n'avaient entendu le bracelet de leur adversaire sonner, ni l'alarme indiquant la fin de l'épreuve. Noctunoir et Edward étaient donc encore en jeu. Ils avaient certainement dû parvenir à se protéger grâce à la capacité abri de Noctunoir.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que Noctunoir attaque de nouveau Len et Fouinar. Len vit au dernier moment un poing de feu qui tenta de l'atteindre. Fouinar dressa juste à temps un bouclier pour protéger son dresseur de la capacité. Cependant dès que le bouclier se brisa un autre poing de feu se dirigea vers Len. Le dresseur de Riverte tenta d'esquiver l'attaque mais malheureusement le poing le toucha. L'impact fut tout aussi puissant que le précédent coup qu'il avait reçu du pokémon et il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Il tomba sur le dos et au même moment il entendit un bruit provenant de son bracelet. La fumée s'était finalement dissipée dans la salle et une alarme se mit à retentir. Le bracelet de Len affichait un écran rouge indiquant qu'il avait été éliminé. La victoire revenait donc à Edward et Noctunoir.

Edward arriva près de Len et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ça c'est joué à pas grand-chose, indiqua Edward. Il me restait à peine dix points de vie.

Len répondit par un sourire. Malgré son air enthousiaste, il était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à remporter la finale. Mais Edward et Noctunoir avaient été plus fort que lui et son Fouinar. Len était néanmoins fier d'être arrivé aussi loin. Et d'avoir été le dernier à perdre dans cette finale.

-Félicitations pour ta victoire, félicita le dresseur de Riverte.

Le dresseur de Riverte saisit la main d'Edward et se releva.

Dans le stade dans lequel se déroulerait la cérémonie de fermeture, le public acclamait le vainqueur de la finale du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh.

-[]-

-Len doit être très déçu d'avoir perdu à ce stade là, fit remarquer Leila.

Lasi et Adrian approuvèrent également d'un signe de la tête. Les trois personnes se trouvaient dans la loge du président de FutureAdvanced. Pour toutes les épreuves du tournoi ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. Le dragon d'ombre qui accompagnait habituellement Adrian en restant dans son ombre était sorti et était sur l'épaule de Lasi.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la cérémonie de fermeture à présent, dit Lasi. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à préparer Adrian ?

-Non, répondit l'homme d'affaires. Cependant à présent que la compétition est plus ou moins terminée je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'avoir une discussion sur ce qu'il va bientôt se passer.

Adrian avait déjà prévenu qu'il souhaitait parler à Lasi et Leila des évènements liés à l'Ordre de Setralph une fois la compétition terminée. Les deux dresseurs n'étaient donc pas étonnés qu'il aborde le sujet à ce moment là.

-De notre côté les membres d'Elderen et les pokémons rangers sur place sont prêts à intervenir, informa Adrian. Je vais envoyer ceux qui s'occupaient de la sécurité de l'évènement rejoindre les autres, au pied du Mont Couronné, dès ce soir, une fois la cérémonie de fermeture terminée. J'espère juste qu'ils auront le temps de rejoindre les autres membres à temps. A ce propos tu n'as toujours pas de date à donner à ce sujet Lasi ?

Le dresseur du Bourg-Palette fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

-Arcadia ne parvient pas à déterminer précisément quand est-ce que ça aura lieu malheureusement, ajouta Lasi. Les Archives du Temps ont beau contenir toute la connaissance au monde concernant le passé, le présent et l'avenir, certaines données nous sont cachées par des forces étrangères. Certaines nous sont cachés pour éviter le réveil de Setralph à cause d'un paradoxe temporel.

-Et que te dis ton instinct ? Demanda Adrian.

-Mon instinct me dis qu'il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, répondit le détenteur du pouvoir de Dialga.

-Combien de jours ? Demanda Adrian.

-Une dizaine d'heures au plus tôt, une cinquantaine au plus tard, dit Lasi.

-Les troupes qui sont ici n'auront pas le temps de rejoindre le reste des forces au Mont Couronné avec ce schéma là, indiqua Adrian.

-Et nous ne sommes pas capable de transporter autant de personnes par téléportation, indiqua Leila. Avec le pouvoir d'Ina et de Palkia ça aurait été différent.

-En tout cas dès que tout commencera je veux que vous m'en teniez informé, indiqua Adrian. Je resterais sur cette île jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre de Setralph passe à l'action.

-On t'avertira bien entendu, indiqua Leila.

-Et aussi j'aimerais être présent avec vous au Mont Couronné lorsque tout se passera, ajouta Adrian.

La demande fit hésiter Lasi pendant quelques instants. Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de cette demande mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il savait en partie ce qu'il se passerait au sommet de la montagne et il se demandait si Adrian pourrait résister à cela. Lasi décida de demander son avis à Leila, qui avait accompagné Adrian pendant plusieurs missions ces dernières années.

-Là-bas il est fort probable que nous ayons à nous battre, indiqua Lasi. Je veux être sûr que tu ne risqueras rien là-bas Adrian. Si jamais tu venais à mourir la suite de notre plan pour contrer l'Ordre s'en retrouverait fortement altéré. Que penses-tu de sa demanda Leila ?

-On peut l'amener avec nous sans hésitation, répondit la jeune femme de Riverte. Adrian n'en a peut être pas l'air mais il sait très bien se débrouiller sur le terrain et pour le combat. Il est clairement l'un des meilleurs combattant de l'organisation d'Elderen.

-Tu souhaites toujours venir voir ce qu'il se passera là-haut ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, je sais très bien à quel genre de danger je m'expose en allant là-haut, assura Adrian.

-Ok, on utilisera notre pouvoir de téléportation sur toi pour t'amener, indiqua le dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Si tu n'avais pas jamais rencontré Arcadia j'aurais immédiatement refusé mais puisque tu as eu déjà des contact avec elle ça n'a plus d'importance de garder son identité secrète te concernant.

Adrian hocha la tête pour approuver les dires du jeune homme. Puis il décida d'aborder un autre sujet.

-Leila m'a tenu au courant dans ses rapports que tu étais en proie à des fatigues à certains moments, indiqua Adrian. J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux mais tu es certain de ne pas faire de rechutes au moment opportun ?

-Je pense que ça ira, mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet, répondit Lasi. Cette fatigue est lié aux différents pouvoirs que mon pendentif a emmagasiner et le moment de régler ce problème est proche. En réalité la confrontation avec l'Ordre au sommet du Mont Couronné va me permettre de régler ce problème. Que je sois fatigué ou non durant l'affrontement ça n'aura aucun impact sur le déroulement du plan. Du moins je l'espère.

-Tu l'espères ? Demanda Leila inquiète.

-Petit à petit avec Arcadia on s'est rendu compte qu'il manque de nombreuses données aux Archives du Temps sur ce qu'il se passera avec l'Ordre à partir de maintenant, indiqua Lasi. Déjà on est pas capable de déterminer précisément quand la prochaine confrontation aura lieu. On est pas non plus capable de clairement déterminer tout ce que nous ferons après cet affrontement.

-C'est bizarre qu'il y ait ce manque d'informations, fit remarquer le président de FutureAdvanced. Les Archives sont censés détenir la connaissance de tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais on sait que l'artefact qui a permis la rédaction des écrits qui s'y trouve a caché certaines informations, reprit Lasi. Et ces informations seraient liées à un individu en particulier dont on sait quasiment rien.

-Est-il de notre côté au moins ? Demanda Adrian.

-J'ai l'impression que oui, répondit Lasi. Je pense l'avoir rencontré il y a quelques temps. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un ennemi.

Cette information ne sembla pas ravir Adrian qui savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'assurer que cet étranger soit de leur côté.

La montre d'Adrian vibra légèrement. Il était temps pour l'homme de partir pour préparer la cérémonie de fermeture.

-On se revoit lorsque le moment sera venu, indiqua Adrian. Reposez vous bien d'ici là. Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie.

Le petit dragon vint se loger sur les jambes de Leila et demanda à ce que la dresseuse le caresse.

-Toi aussi Adrian, dit Leila.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme qui quitta la pièce.

Après que l'homme ait quitté la pièce Lasi regarda Leila dont le regard était rivé sur le petit dragon d'ombre. La jeune femme arborait un sourire qui sublima son visage. Lasi était absorbé par la scène, profitant des derniers heures de calme avant l'affrontement contre l'Ordre de Setralph.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à cela, car Arcadia lui avait maintes fois assuré que le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place se déroulerait comme convenu, mais le jeune homme se mit à craindre que sa bien aimée ne soit blessée ou pire durant le proche affrontement. Reparler du fait que les connaissances dont il disposait à ce sujet était incomplet avait fait naître dans l'esprit du jeune homme le doute.

Il savait que l'affrontement contre l'Ordre serait loin d'être facile. Et qu'il allait devoir être très prudent sur ce qu'il se passerait. Leila était très forte, il le savait. Elle était l'une des plus fortes membres de l'organisation d'Elderen. A cet instant Lasi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pouvait mourir de l'affrontement.

Comme si elle avait senti les émotions de Lasi, Leila posa une main sur l'une de Lasi. Le dresseur arrêta aussitôt sa profonde réflexion.

-Tout ira bien, assura Leila, le regard toujours fixé sur le dragon d'ombre. J'en suis convaincue.

-Je l'espère aussi, répondit Lasi.

-Tout ira bien, répéta Leila en serrant un peu la main de son amant. Tu doutes car le moment où tu devras faire les actions les plus durs est arrivé. Je ne sais pas clairement ce que tu veux et ce que tu vas faire mais je pense que tu vas devoir faire des choses qui te répugne pour le bien de ce monde.

-Comment est-ce que tu, commença Lasi.

-Tu as oublié ? Coupa Leila en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme. Les pensées des autres n'ont pratiquement aucun secret. Quand tu te mets à réfléchir, ton esprit s'ouvre un peu et laissent certaines pensées s'échapper et je peux en capter certaines. Désolé de t'avoir caché cela.

-Non, non ce n'est pas grave, répondit le dresseur. C'est à moi de mieux contrôler mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu voir ?

-Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que j'ai pu capter, informa Leila. Mais je sais que c'est lié à Arceus. Il se passera quelque chose avec Arceus pas vrai ? Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

Lasi acquiesça doucement la tête. Leila ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle se leva et alla se placer devant le jeune homme avant de se lover dans ses bras. Lasi remercia silencieusement la femme de tenter de lui redonner le moral. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, une alarme venait de retentir dans le stade. La nuit était tombé. La cérémonie de fermeture allait pouvoir commencer.

Le terrain du stade était totalement rempli et occupé par tous les participants qui s'étaient inscrits à la compétition. Au centre du stade, sur une estrade se trouvait Adrian, accompagné d'Albert, l'ancien champion qui avait remporté la précédente compétition du PokéAdventure à Kanto, et qui était également le frère du nouveau champion Edward. Ce dernier se trouvait également sur l'estrade.

Comme à son habitude, Adrian prononça un long discours sur les origines de la compétition et sur les liens entre humains et pokémons. Après cela il sacra le nouveau champion du PokéAdventure, Edward.

Puis alors que tout le monde s'attendait à l'annonce de la prochaine édition, Adrian surprit tout le monde en indiquant que la prochaine édition n'était pas encore prévue. A présent il devait travailler en collaboration pour la mise en place d'une autre grande compétition : le tournoi de la Ligue Suprême.

A ce moment là, Sora Nelys, l'organisateur du tournoi de la Ligue Suprême était arrivé pour confirmer l'alliance entre les deux hommes qui se connaissaient bien. Discutant rapidement de la compétition, Sora Nelys annonça alors au monde entier que la compétition aurait lieu comme prévu à l'île Nybell dans deux ans. Il restait encore un an aux dresseurs souhaitant participer pour rassembler leurs badges manquants. Après cela il serait trop tard pour pouvoir participer à la compétition.

Après cela, Adrian termina la cérémonie de fermeture par un discours moins enthousiaste. Il revint sur les précédents événements qui s'étaient passés à travers le monde : les mystérieuses disparitions, les attaques d'une certaine organisation du nom de l'Ordre de Setralph et le climat d'insécurité qui commençait à apparaître par endroit. Son discours se voulut prévenant, demandant à chacun de faire attention à son entourage et à signaler tout comportement suspect aux autorités locales.

Il révéla également, à la grande surprise de tous, l'existence de l'organisation d'Elderen, une organisation qui avait été crée depuis plusieurs années pour régler les affaires de ce genre. Depuis quelques années ils travaillaient en collaboration avec les pokémons rangers ainsi que les autorités pour tenter de contrer les agissements de l'Ordre de Setralph qui étaient ceux qui provoquaient le climat actuel.

Adrian demanda de nouveau à ce que tous fasse attention à son entourage. Il termina alors par ses mots :

-De sombres jours, semaines, mois ou années, que sais-je nous attendent tous. Afin de contrer une grande menace nous ne pouvons agir sans réfléchir. Pour le bien du monde des choix doivent et devront être fait. C'est malheureux mais c'est un fait. Si le bien du monde avait pu être garanti par des moyens plus simples et plus rapides, croyez moi que le monde ne serait pas autant en danger qu'il ne l'est actuellement.

Je ne peux encore tout vous révéler sur la nature de notre organisation et les réels objectifs de l'Ordre de Setralph. Nous espérons néanmoins permettre à tous de vivre avec une lueur d'espoir dans l'époque sombre que nous allons traverser. La mise en place du PokéAdventure de Sinnoh est en partie l'un des dispositifs, tout comme le tournoi de la Ligue Suprême, mis en place pour tenter de redonner un peu de lumière à notre quotidien.

Sachez que de nombreuses personnes donnent leur vie actuellement, ont donné leur vie ou la donneront pour s'assurer que ce monde revienne dans la lumière. Alors ne perdez pas espoir.

Les lumières de l'estrade s'étaient alors éteintes et le silence était tombé dans le stade. Personne n'avait prévu le discours d'Adrian. Pas même Lasi et Leila. Adrian n'en avait rien dit à personne.

-[]-

L'homme à la lame de lumière cyan était assis sur un rocher en plein milieu de la pièce faite de roche. Les nouveaux arrivants, en dehors de l'étranger qui les guidait, furent tout de suite stupéfaits par la lame de lumière. Ils ne purent déterminer comment cet homme parvenait à tenir et faire apparaître cette lame.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ça à la fin ? Commença à s'emporter Ira. On pourrait enfin avoir des explications ? Qui est-ce type ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Tous avaient remarqués qu'Ira perdait patience petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la grotte et la vue de ce nouvel étranger portant l'étrange lame de lumière avait finalement été la chose de trop.

L'étranger qui guidait le groupe fit signe à Ira de se calmer avant d'ajouter.

-Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, détendez-vous je vous expliquerais tout d'ici quelques instants, indiqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'homme à la lame de lumière. Bonjour Lasi. Tu nous attends depuis longtemps ?

L'homme à la lame de lumière cyan répondit par un sourire.

En entendant le nom de Lasi, Ameilys et Alkiv se rappelèrent d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. C'était le nom de l'un des dresseurs qui participaient au tournoi de la ligue suprême. Ils l'avaient déjà vu dans une émission de télévision. L'homme tenant la lame de lumière lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il n'y avait aucun doute permis, c'était bien lui.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Lasi. Je vois que tu as aussi joué à l'homme mystérieux avec eux.

-Il est encore un peu tôt pour que je me débarrasse de ce rôle, répondit l'étranger. Je te laisse leur expliquer.

Lasi se leva et planta la lame de lumière au sol. La lame de lumière resta au sol sans disparaître. Il s'approcha un peu de Tina, Ameilys, Ira, Docmal et Avlik qui se préparèrent au pire.

-Je vais être assez court, dit Lasi d'une voix rassurante. Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous avez tous quelque chose en commun. Une fille ayant un besoin de se racheter. Un homme a la soif de savoir inépuisable. Un homme rêvant d'un artefact. Un garçon curieux de comprendre ce qui le lie à celle qu'il aime. Et une fille rêvant d'une autre vie. Vous tous partager une chose.

Au même moment un portail de lumière cyan apparut derrière Lasi.

-Ceci n'est pas votre première vie, reprit Lasi. Ces sensations que vous avez sont les restes de vos anciennes vies. En temps normal vous n'auriez pas été affecté tant que cela si vous étiez des réincarnations mais en chacun de vous ont été implantés des parts de l'esprit d'anciens vivants afin de nous assurer que nous pourrons les récupérer au moment voulu. Il est temps de vous redonner vos souvenirs d'antan.

Lasi perçut immédiatement la crainte dans le regard de Tina.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, rassura Lasi. Vous resterez les mêmes. Vous ne souffrirez pas. Votre quotidien changera quelque peu mais vous serez toujours les mêmes.

Lasi se tourna vers l'étranger qui s'était mis au centre de la pièce près de la lame de lumière.

-Tu peux t'occuper d'utiliser le pouvoir des sceaux de Sworald ? Demanda Lasi.

-Le moment n'est pas venu pour moi de libérer mes pouvoirs, répondit l'étranger.

Lasi soupira et décida de s'occuper de cela lui même. Il tendit une main vers le portail de lumière et commença à psalmodier une formule dans un étrange dialecte. Une chaîne rouge apparut sur son poignet puis la chaîne se brisa. Le portail de lumière cyan devint alors rouge.

Lasi se tourna alors vers les cinq réincarnations. Il posa son regard quelques instants sur chacun d'entre eux. Il s'arrêta alors quelques instants sur Ameilys.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Avlik en se mettant devant Ameilys comme pour la protéger.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Lasi.

-Non rien, répondit Lasi en se retournant vers le portail.

Lasi tendit son bras vers le centre de la pièce. Aussitôt l'épée de lumière cyan se déroba du sol et vola jusqu'à la main de Lasi. Lasi mit son épée vers l'avant et une créature de lumière blanche en sortit. Ils n'eurent qu'un instant pour voir que la créature de lumière blanche avait l'apparence d'un Arceus, faisant à peine un mètre de hauteur. La créature disparut en étant transpercé par l'épée de lumière.


	27. Chapitre 26 - Avant la confrontation

Le championnat du PokéAdventure s'était terminé la veille, avec une cérémonie de fermeture qui avait surpris tout le monde. Là où les précédentes cérémonies de fermeture avaient toujours été grandioses et où le public en ressortait enthousiaste et impatient, cette fois-ci la cérémonie avait été plus sobre et le public en était ressorti avec la mine sombre et triste.

Après cela, peu de gens avaient prévu de rester sur l'île qui avait accueilli l'évènement. Len et Emy faisaient parti de ceux qui avaient décidé de partir. Lasi et Leila les avaient convaincu de partir tant qu'il était encore temps. Les deux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs les voulaient aussi loin que possible lorsque l'affrontement contre l'Ordre de Setralph commencerait.

Len et Emy avaient donc décidé de prendre le premier bateau quittant l'aire de combat le matin même. Le bateau partait en direction de Johto, à Oliville, la ville natale d'Emy.

-Faites attention à vous deux, demanda Len.

-On fera attention, promit Leila en enlaçant l'homme de Riverte. Faites également attention à vous deux. Au moindre soucis vous nous contactez d'accord ?

-Oui on fera ça, assura Emy. Donnez nous de vos nouvelles régulièrement d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit Lasi.

-Si vous nous chercher on sera à Oliville, reprit Emy. On a décidé de s'installer là-bas. Dans un premier temps mes parents nous hébergeront en attendant que nous trouvions un appartement. On vous donnera l'adresse par message dès que nous saurons où aller.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour emménager n'hésitez pas, proposa Leila en souriant. Avec nous deux ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

-C'est sûr, rigola Len. On aura également nos pokémons pour nous aider mais on vous indiquera quand nous emménagerons. Je doute qu'on se revoit avant longtemps car vous aurez beaucoup à faire c'est certain.

La phrase était destiné surtout à Lasi. Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt ce que voulait savoir Len.

-Oui on aura beaucoup à faire, dit Lasi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire contre l'Ordre ? Demanda Emy. Adrian nous l'a confirmé une fois de plus hier soir avec son discours. Le combat contre l'Ordre risque d'être long.

Leila se tourna vers Lasi car elle ignorait également ce qui était normalement prévu pour les deux détenteurs de pouvoirs.

-Je peux vous en parler car de toute manière même si l'information se répandait ça ne changerait rien véritablement, indiqua Lasi.

Le jeune homme de Kanto raconta alors ce qui était prévu pour lui et sa compagne après l'affrontement contre l'Ordre de Setralph au sommet du Mont Couronné. A la fin de son explication, les trois dresseurs furent surpris de cela.

-Mais ça ressemble à, commença Leila.

-Oui, je sais, dit Lasi. Notre objectif principal n'est pas le même qu'à l'époque mais notre but final le rejoint.

-En tout cas si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez compter sur nous, proposa Len.

-Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, cela ne sera pas mis en place avant quelques semaines, dit Lasi. Si vous décidez de suivre cette voie et de nous rejoindre soyez certains que votre existence ne sera pas ordinaire pendant les prochaines années.

-Nous gardons ça en tête, affirma Emy. Et une fois que tout sera en place contactez nous. On vous dira si nous décidons de vous rejoindre.

Une voix provenant d'un haut-parleur se fit alors entendre. Les derniers passagers du bateau ayant pour destination la région de Johto devaient se présenter immédiatement. Len et Emy saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis puis ils les quittèrent pour accéder au navire.

-J'espère qu'ils décideront de rester loin de cela, avoua Leila à Lasi.

-Je l'espère aussi, avoua également le jeune homme. On a déjà trop de nos proches qui sont confrontés au danger.

Leila confirma la pensée de son amant par un mouvement de tête. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes debout, à regarder le bateau qui quitta finalement le port. Au loin les deux détenteurs de pouvoirs pouvaient voir les nuages noirs qui s'étaient étendus sur presque toute l'île principale de la région de Sinnoh.

-Allons préparer nos affaires, proposa Leila. Il nous reste peu de temps pas vrai ?

Lasi opina du chef.

-[]-

Dans les Archives du Temps cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'un bruit se répétait régulièrement. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, le bruit provenant de pages que l'on tournait se faisait plus régulier. Par moment on entendait des soupirs. La gérante des lieux, Arcadia, cherchait des informations sur l'affrontement à venir. Cependant elle était face à un problème majeur ce qui commençait à faire apparaître en la femme un sentiment d'agacement.

Tous les ouvrages traitant des événements autour de l'affrontement qui aurait lieu au Mont Couronné semblaient corrompus. Il manquait des informations à de nombreux endroits des textes comme si des mots et des morceaux de phrases avaient été retirés.

Après une rapide analyse, la femme aux cheveux turquoises et à la robe blanche, avait remarqué que les livres avaient été affecté par un sort puissant. Suffisamment puissant pour qu'Arcadia ne puisse jusqu'à présent pas réussir à le lever.

Elle cherchait donc à présent un moyen de lever ce sort dans les livres traitant des sortilèges et maléfices. Cependant la recherche était plus longue que prévue. Bien qu'elle ait lut une partie des livres à ce sujet plusieurs siècles auparavant, lors de sa première vie, il en restait encore des centaines.

A l'époque elle aurait pu compter sur l'aide de l'artefact qui se trouvait au centre des Archives, Selyx, mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lasi lorsque ce dernier était à Voilaroc, l'artefact ne réagissait plus. La femme des Archives du Temps avait passé de nombreuses heures à tenter de calmer Selyx qui depuis ne réagissait plus à aucune demande d'Arcadia. Il semblait occupé à réaliser quelque chose.

-Selyx ? Appela Arcadia avec agacement.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse ce qui la fit soupirer. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle commençait à comprendre la situation dans laquelle Lasi s'était retrouvé quelques années auparavant, années durant lesquelles le jeune garçon à l'époque avait dû avancer alors que des informations lui étaient cachés volontairement.

Arcadia posa le livre ouvert avec les autres qu'elle avait laissé sur la grande table des Archives. L'endroit n'avait jamais été aussi mal rangé. Des dizaines et des dizaines de livres s'empilaient sur la table de manière peu ordonné.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans les Archives du Temps. Après plusieurs minutes, Arcadia tourna la tête pour voir celui qui était arrivé.

-Ah tu es là Lasi, remarqua Arcadia avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de lui.

-[]-

Dans la grotte Lasi venait tout juste de faire disparaître une créature de lumière semblable à un Arceus. Le portail de lumière prit alors une couleur mauve tandis que cinq lumières en jaillirent.

-Lasi ? Appela une voix de femme familière.

L'homme sut que la voix provenait d'une des lumières.

-Bon retour parmi nous, indiqua Lasi.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la voix de femme.

-Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, assura Lasi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les cinq humains qui avaient été invité ici. Ils étaient tous apeurés par ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant eux. Lasi tendit une main vers eux. Des chaînes jaillirent de ses mains et s'enroulèrent autour d'eux.

-Désolé d'être brusque mais là je n'ai pas d'autres choix, s'excusa Lasi.

Les chaînes se mirent à briller d'une lueur cyan. Lasi tendit son autre main vers les cinq lumières.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix de femme.

Lasi ne répondit rien. Il y eut alors un flash lumineux. Quelques instants plus tard les lumières avaient disparu tout comme le portail. Les corps des cinq invités étaient au sol. Seul l'un d'entre eux était couvert de spasmes.

Aussitôt Lasi alla au chevet de Tina qui était couverte de spasmes.

-Comme prévu c'est elle qui a le plus à endurer de cette expérience, remarqua l'homme étranger qui quitta le centre de la pièce pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

-En même temps c'est elle qui a le passé le plus dur à encaisser, dit Lasi. Elle s'en sortira c'est certain. Par contre si on a un moyen de rendre cette épreuve plus facile.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'étranger comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait un geste de sa part.

-Je ne peux pas encore agir, répondit l'étranger. J'ai déjà eu la chance de pouvoir mettre en place une sphère temporelle autour de cette île sans éveiller ma présence. Avec tes pouvoirs tu devrais pouvoir l'endormir un peu non ?

Lasi soupira, ayant préféré plutôt une meilleure solution provenant de l'étranger. Il posa une main sur la tête de la jeune femme. Sa main fut entourée d'une lueur noire pendant un bref instant tandis que les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent.

-Je te remercie d'être intervenu, remercia sincèrement l'étranger.

-Y-a-t'il autre chose que tu as besoin que je fasse ? Demanda Lasi.

-Les concernant je m'occupe du reste, indiqua l'étranger. J'aurais néanmoins besoin de toi bientôt pour prendre le relais. Ils vont mettre plus ou moins de temps à se réveiller. Après il sera temps d'aller rejoindre leur nouveau chez eux.

-Bien dans ce cas je vais aller voir Arcadia d'ici là, décida Lasi. En ce moment elle doit être paniquée de voir que ses recherches n'aboutissent en rien. Quand tu pourras enfin te montrer tu peux être sûr qu'elle te passera un sacré savon.

L'étranger se mit à rire.

-Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme que j'ai sauvé il y a des millénaires de cela, indiqua l'étranger. Elle qui était dépourvue d'émotions se voit s'agacer durant ses recherches. Contrairement à ce qu'Elekis et Dialga ont pu penser quand ils l'ont rencontré, cette jeune femme aurait pu s'intégrer à la société. Mais heureusement pour nous ils ont décidé de lui confier les Archives du Temps.

-Sans les Archives du Temps nous aurions eu beaucoup de mal à nous défendre contre Setralph, approuva Lasi.

-Sans les Archives du Temps, ce monde aurait connu un sort semblable au mien, avoua l'étranger dans un soupir.

-Tu as aussi eu un rôle dans la protection de ce monde, indiqua Lasi. Sans toi Setralph ne serait pas scellé actuellement. Sans toi nous n'aurions pas les Archives du Temps. Sans toi ce monde là aurait également été détruit. Nous te devons la vie.

L'étrange se mit de nouveau à rire.

-Je te remercie de vouloir rassurer un être ancien comme moi Lasi, dit l'étranger. Allez à présent va. Arcadia a besoin de ton réconfort. Je te contacterais dès que j'aurais besoin de toi.

Lasi laissa échapper un petit rire puis il disparut. L'étranger regarda son téléphone. Il était à présent quatorze heures.

-L'heure de l'affrontement approche, dit-il. Espérons qu'ils se réveillent à temps.

-[]-

-Time, que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda Arcadia. D'après les informations que j'ai tu n'aurais pas dû être là. Attends. Ça aussi ça fait parti des informations qui me sont cachées ?

Time mit une main derrière la tête. Même à son époque il avait rarement vu Arcadia aussi agacée. Il comprenait parfaitement son état mais il était là pour la réconforter.

-Oui ça fait également parti des informations qui te sont cachées, indiqua Time. De ce que je peux t'expliquer c'est qu'actuellement une personne se voit dans l'obligation de cacher sa présence dans notre monde.

La phrase de Time attira immédiatement l'attention d'Arcadia.

-Il y a un visiteur d'un autre monde ? Demanda Arcadia. De quel plan ?

-Oui, il provient du plan supérieur, comme l'avait été Willster, assura l'homme venant du futur.

-Donc il ne s'agit pas d'un visiteur comme toi, comprit Arcadia. Ni d'un visiteur d'une autre version de notre monde. Pourquoi doit-il cacher sa présence ?

-Il se cache d'un seul être actuellement, le créateur de notre monde, indiqua Time.

-Arceus ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Arcadia.

-Il ne doit pas être mis au courant pour le moment, une fois l'affrontement au Mont Couronné passé il pourra connaître la vérité, pas avant, indiqua Time. Sinon le plan ne pourra pas être mis en place.

Arcadia comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils risquaient si ils en parlaient à Arceus.

-Je suppose que c'est pour cela aussi que de nombreuses informations au sujet de l'affrontement sont corrompus, supposa Arcadia.

-Oui, je suis d'ailleurs ici pour t'aider à te détendre, indiqua Time. Tes recherches ne te mèneront à rien dans l'immédiat. Tu ne pourras pas te défaire des sorts qui ont été lancés sur ces informations.

Le jeune homme avait commencé à prendre les livres qu'Arcadia avait éparpillé sur la grande table des Archives pour aller les ranger.

-Tu rencontreras bientôt celui qui est derrière tout ça, ainsi que celui qui a provoqué l'état actuel de Selyx, indiqua Time. Reposes-toi d'ici là car tu auras beaucoup à faire.

Arcadia soupira et décida de suivre le conseil de Time. Elle s'installa sur une chaise tandis que l'homme s'occupait de ranger les dizaines de livres qui étaient éparpillés sur la table.

Il se passa près d'une heure durant laquelle ni Time, ni Arcadia n'éleva la voix. La femme des Archives du Temps s'était endormie sur la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était posée. Finalement Time termina de ranger tous les livres. Il s'installa sur une chaise et se posa quelques instants également. Puis finalement il reçut un message télépathique et disparut juste après.

-[]-

Le Mont Couronné était le lieu le plus haut de la région de Sinnoh. Depuis son sommet on pouvait observer toute la région de Sinnoh. Depuis plusieurs semaines l'endroit était occupé par de nombreux membres de l'Ordre de Setralph. Au centre des ruines d'un ancien temple dont il ne restait que les colonnes, l'organisation avait placé une machine qui faisait de nombreux calculs depuis que l'Ordre était arrivé sur place.

Si l'Ordre était ici, au sommet du Mont Couronné, c'était pour invoquer Arceus. L'Ordre souhaitait s'emparer de la chaîne d'Arceus afin d'en faire des pendentifs de pouvoirs. Grâce à cela ils pourraient ensuite mettre en place leur principal objectif : détruire le monde actuel et en recréer un autre meilleur.

La machine était reliée à un ordinateur sur lequel le numéro quatre de l'Ordre, Rayner, travaillait. Pour invoquer Arceus il fallait réussir à ouvrir un portail vers une destination inconnue. Le seul moyen de configurer correctement le portail était d'utiliser l'énergie provenant d'un artefact qui serait en lien avec Arceus. La machine avait testé pendant de nombreuses semaines différentes combinaisons de coordonnées pour finalement trouvé une destination dont l'énergie était similaire à celle de l'artefact.

Après cela, la machine avait travaillé à créer un portail. Pour cela la machine avait emprunté l'énergie d'Ina et de Palkia. Sans la jeune femme et le pokémon légendaire de l'espace, l'Ordre aurait été incapable de créer le portail nécessaire à leur réussite. Au fur et à mesure que la création du portail avançait, un étrange phénomène s'était alors manifesté. Des nuages noirs étaient apparus, tout d'abord au dessus du Mont Couronné puis au fur et à mesure sur toute la région de Sinnoh. Les rayons du Soleil ne parvenaient plus à passer au travers de l'amas nuageux plongeant toute l'île principale de la région dans une obscurité totale.

Le portail était bientôt prêt. Il était quinze heure et d'après les estimations de Rayner il ne faudrait attendre encore que deux heures au maximum pour que la machine puisse faire apparaître le portail.

Les membres de l'élite de l'Ordre de Setralph étaient donc tous présents ainsi qu'une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre. Tous savaient qu'un affrontement aurait lieu d'ici peu ici.

Ina et Teseline s'étaient mises un peu à l'écart des autres membres en ayant prétexté patrouiller dans les alentours afin de vérifier l'arrivée de leurs adversaires. Bien entendu les deux femmes savaient que leurs adversaires n'arriveraient pas dans l'immédiat, tout comme elles savaient que les membres de l'Ordre ne leur faisaient pas pleinement confiance. Si elles faisaient encore parti de l'Ordre c'était parce qu'elles suivaient les ordres et qu'elles étaient d'une importance capitale pour leur plan. Du moins Ina était d'une importance capitale. Teseline restait un membre très fort de l'Ordre mais à présent l'organisation aurait pu se passer de ses services. Si Teseline était encore dans l'Ordre c'était grâce à Ina qui avait marchandé la place de la femme instable contre sa collaboration. Esper, le numéro un de l'Ordre avait alors accepté le marché en sachant bien qu'Ina et Teseline collaboraient avec les ennemis de l'Ordre.

Après plusieurs minutes, les deux femmes étaient arrivées sur l'un des pics de la montagne qui entourant le Mont Couronné. Un large rocher était dessus empêchant tout ceux qui étaient au niveau du Mont Couronné de voir ce qu'il pouvait s'y trouver derrière. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Ina et Teseline car c'était derrière ce rocher que se trouvait un homme qui les avait conviés à venir.

L'homme en question était dans des vêtements sombres semblant provenir d'une autre époque. Ses vêtements semblaient être une sorte d'armure mais plus fine et beaucoup plus résistante que les armures métalliques qui étaient portées lors des batailles d'antan. Une cape noir était également attachée à ses épaulières.

-Le moment est proche, indiqua l'homme.

-Oui Rayner nous l'a confirmé, affirma Teseline. Vous aviez vu juste. Encore une fois.

-Teseline, tu peux me tutoyer, informa l'étranger.

-Je ne peux vous accorder ma totale confiance, expliqua la femme. Vous m'en excuserez.

-Je suis obligé de te le dire également mais malgré tout ce que tu as pu nous dire je ne peux pas te faire totalement confiance, indiqua Ina. Le combat actuel oppose seulement deux forces mais rien ne nous indique qu'une troisième force n'attend pas dans l'ombre.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, après tout c'est grâce à votre prudence si aujourd'hui encore vous êtes en vie toutes les deux, indiqua l'homme. Je souhaite seulement que vous écoutiez mes recommandations.

-D'où ta visite aujourd'hui, comprit la jeune femme de Kanto.

L'homme hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Je pense que vous vous doutez que le portail ne s'ouvrira pas à la Tour du Jugement, commença l'homme. L'artefact que j'avais mis sur la route d'Esper est un artefact lié à un tout autre lieu qui amènera de toute manière Arceus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change pour nous ? Demanda Teseline.

-Personne parmi l'Ordre ne peut franchir ce portail, indiqua l'étranger. En réalité il n'y a que trois êtres présents actuellement dans ce monde qui peuvent le franchir. Seuls sont qui possèdent une part du pouvoir du Créateur originel.

Ina et Teseline furent surprise d'apprendre cela car c'était une grande partie du plan de l'Ordre qui était totalement remis en question. Si l'Ordre ne pouvait traverser le portail alors ils ne pourraient pas capturer Arceus.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, l'Ordre réussira à obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, indiqua l'homme. Enfin si, vous devriez peut être vous inquiéter en fait.

-Évitez de divaguer, demanda Teseline.

-Lorsque le moment sera venu, seul Lasi franchira le portail, indiqua l'homme. Et vous devrez vous assurer que personne ne tente d'y entrer. Dans l'autre camp ils savent déjà cela. A vous de faire en sorte qu'aucun membre n'y entre.

-Connaissant Esper ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, dit Ina. Il se doute bien que le plan qu'il a prévu ne sera pas du tout suivi.

-C'est pour cela que vous devez lui dire que personne ne doit s'approcher du portail, dit l'étranger. Et que tout le monde attende dans le calme.

-Attendre quoi ? Demanda Teseline.

-Tu le verras bien Teseline. Je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler. Tu risquerais de réduire à néant les efforts que de nombreuses personnes ont réalisés pour protéger ce monde.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu dis vrai, dit Ina. Sinon je peux t'assurer que je passerais le reste de ma vie à te détruire.

L'homme se mit à rire.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, indiqua l'homme. Mais nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver là.

L'homme fit quelques pas sur le pic tout en sortant son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

-Il est temps pour vous d'y retourner, indiqua-t-il. Prévenez bien Esper.

L'homme disparut aussitôt.

-Toujours aussi mystérieux, maugréa Teseline.

-Oui, mais il nous a bien aidé jusque là, indiqua Ina.

Les deux femmes retournèrent au campement de l'Ordre tout en discutant de l'étranger avec qui ils avaient discuté. Elles ne savaient rien de lui mais lui semblait en savoir beaucoup.

-[]-

Lasi et Leila étaient sur la plage de l'aire de détente. A côté d'eux ils avaient leur sac, contenant toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient préparés avant l'affrontement contre l'Ordre. Les deux amants regardaient ensemble la masse nuageuse qui avait recouvert totalement l'île principal de la région de Sinnoh. Les habitants de la région ne devaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Adrian l'avait dit la veille, une sombre époque était sur le point de débuter.

Lasi et Leila ne s'étaient rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plage totalement vide, profitant du calme.

Finalement, partant du Mont Couronné et se propageant partout dans le ciel, une onde de lumière apparut. Lasi et Leila se levèrent en même temps. C'était le signal. Aussitôt ils disparurent.


	28. Chapitre 27 - La chaîne d'Arceus

Le ciel du Mont Couronné, tout comme tout celui de l'île principal de la région de Sinnoh, était couvert d'un épais volume nuageux noir plongeant toute la région dans une semi-obscurité. Il était seize heures et pourtant l'obscurité était digne d'une nuit de nouvelle lune. L'éclairage des villes de la région était continuellement allumé afin de permettre aux habitants d'y voir quelque chose. Au Mont Couronné, l'Ordre de Setralph, qui occupait les lieux depuis plusieurs semaines, avait installé de puissants projecteurs un peu partout permettant de voir suffisamment loin.

Des lumières pouvaient également être remarqué à plusieurs kilomètres en contrebas du Mont Couronné. Il s'agissait des lumières des membres de l'organisation d'Elderen et des Pokémons Rangers qui attendaient, plus ou moins patiemment, que l'affrontement entre les deux organisations commencent. Ceux qui attendaient en bas de la chaîne de montagne étaient prêt à passer à l'offensive dès que le signal serait lancé.

Au sommet du Mont Couronné, les forces de l'Ordre attendaient également quelque chose. Les membres étaient tous rassemblés derrière l'élite de l'Ordre. Tous regardaient un portail qui était en train de se former. Si l'Ordre était ici depuis des semaines c'était pour réussir à former ce portail, grâce aux pouvoirs d'Ina et de Palkia, afin de pouvoir s'emparer du pouvoir d'Arceus.

Cependant les membres de l'Ordre attendaient également la venue d'autres personnes. La venue de ces autres personnes ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Quatre personnes apparurent de l'autre côté du Mont Couronné : Lasi, Leila, Adrian et Arcadia.

A la vue de la femme des Archives du Temps, Darkrai se mordit la lèvre, tout en portant sa main droite vers là où se trouvait encore son bras gauche quelques semaines auparavant. Le pokémon légendaire avait affronté Arcadia dans les ruines du temple de Frimapic quelques temps auparavant et le combat lui avait coûté son bras gauche. Normalement il aurait pu reconstituer son bras perdu mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire à cela.

Esper, le numéro un de l'Ordre, s'avança alors de quelques pas à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler deux personnes quittèrent également les rangs de l'élite de l'Ordre pour aller rejoindre les quatre nouveaux arrivants.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, accueillit Lasi avec un large sourire. Et encore désolé pour l'attente.

Ina et Teseline venaient de quitter les rangs de l'Ordre pour se ranger dans le camp adverse. Leur mission en tant qu'espionne au sein de l'Ordre de Setralph venait de prendre fin.

Esper eut un faible rire.

-Votre trahison au sein de l'Ordre n'était qu'une question de temps, nous le savions tous, indiqua Esper. Mais nous avions besoin de vous jusque là. A présent vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

-J'avoue que j'aurais préféré les garder chez nous, enfin surtout Ina, avoua Rayner. L'étude de son pendentif et les expériences que j'aurais pu mener sur elle nous auraient peut être permis d'apprendre encore plus de choses.

Sedza, la numéro deux de l'Ordre, soupira.

-Nous voilà donc ici, reprit Esper. L'Ordre de Setralph et l'Organisation d'Elderen. Sur le point de participer à notre premier véritable combat. Je suis honoré de voir autant de personnes symboliques ici mais votre présence ne me surprend guère. Adrian Dusya, l'homme à la tête de l'Organisation d'Elderen. Il y a quelques années de cela je n'aurais jamais pensé vous voir vous battre mais vous m'avez prouvé le contraire depuis. Vous n'êtes pas un détenteur de pouvoirs comme Ina mais vous me ressemblez. Vous aussi vous possédez des traces d'un pouvoir.

Le dragon d'ombre apparut sur l'épaule du président de Future Advanced comme pour confirmer que l'homme possédait également des traces d'un pouvoir.

-Quant à vous Esper vous possédez une partie des pouvoirs de Setralph n'est-ce pas ? Demanda confirmation Adrian.

-J'ai mis du temps à les maîtriser, avoua Esper. Setralph est une entité très intéressante vous ne trouvez pas ? Les légendes de Riverte racontent qu'il se nourrit de l'âme des êtres vivants mais elles sont très incomplètes. Elles n'ont jamais parlé des Ombres que pouvait créer Setralph, ou même de certains de ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement dans mon cas je n'ai que peu de pouvoirs par rapport à ce qu'il détient.

Esper marqua une pause puis il reprit.

-Lorsque j'ai prié dans son temple à Riverte et qu'il m'a confié ces pouvoirs, savez-vous ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit qu'il était le destructeur de ce monde et que sa mission lui avait été donné par l'être originel, celui qui a crée l'Arceus de notre monde.

Les paroles surprirent Lasi, Leila et Adrian dont les connaissances sur l'origine de leur monde indiquait qu'Arceus avait été le premier être à être apparu. D'après les dires d'Esper un autre être aurait été là avant.

-Oh vous n'étiez pas donc tous au courant, remarqua Esper. J'aurais aimé vous dire ce que je sais à ce sujet mais malheureusement le temps n'est pas propice à des explications. Je suis quand même surpris que vous ne soyez pas au courant de cela Lasi. Celui qui représente l'espoir de ce monde se voit-il encore cacher certaines choses cruciales ?

-En trois ans je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'acquérir tout le savoir nécessaire à la suite c'est vrai, affirma Lasi. Mais je fais confiance à Arcadia. Si elle ne m'a pas apporté les connaissances à ce sujet c'est que cela n'était pas utile pour la suite.

-Oh, vous faites donc confiance aveuglément à cette femme gérant les Archives du Temps c'est cela ? Demanda confirmation Esper.

-C'est bien cela, confirma Arcadia. Je suis la gérante des Archives du Temps et ma mission est d'apporter les connaissances nécessaires à Lasi pour accomplir sa destinée.

-J'ai pu voir que vos enseignements lui ont été très utiles tout au long de son voyage à Sinnoh, félicita Esper. Au début je vous avoue que je ne savais pas comment vous aviez fait pour autant progresser en trois ans Lasi. J'avais d'abord pensé à cet homme qui était venu me voir il y a trois ans déjà. Maintenant que je vous vois Lasi je réalise à quel point j'ai été sot de ne pas comprendre dès le début que cet étranger qui s'était présent à moi était votre vous du futur. Mais finalement après les événements à Frimapic j'ai compris que votre progression était dû à Arcadia, cette dangereuse femme qui vous accompagne aujourd'hui.

-Je ne suis pas celle dont il faut le plus se méfier, avertit Arcadia.

-Oh mais nous le savons bien, affirma le numéro un de l'Ordre. Pendant longtemps je me suis demandé pourquoi, avec toute cette puissance que vous possédez, vous nous avez laissé agir ? Vous comme moi savons que vous auriez pu nous anéantir en un claquement de doigt il y a bien longtemps. Puis finalement j'ai compris. Vous ne possédiez pas cette puissance depuis le début. Du moins vous, Arcadia, vous ne possédez pas cette puissance là depuis le début. Ou peut être étiez-vous absente ? Ce n'est que depuis que j'ai assimilé une partie du pouvoir de Setralph que vous êtes présente n'est-ce pas ?

Arcadia ne répondit rien, confirmant les dires d'Esper.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Esper. Et à partir du moment où j'ai acquis une partie des pouvoirs de Setralph il était trop tard pour m'arrêter avec un face à face en direct. Vous avez dû monter un plan pour nous arrêter. Vous nous avez donc laisser le champ libre, en intervenant contre nous sur nos missions secondaires, mais en nous laissant accomplir notre mission principale. Celle d'obtenir le pouvoir d'Arceus. Du moins jusque là. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous nous laissez agir car vous avez besoin de nos actions pour nous empêcher d'arriver à nos fins. Et grâce aux dernières informations que m'ont fait parvenir Ina et Teseline, je comprends ce dont vous aviez besoin.

Lasi se tourna vers Ina et Teseline, l'air un peu inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce que les deux femmes avaient pu raconter à Esper.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous nous réservez Lasi, vous qui êtes le seul à pouvoir entrer dans le portail, reprit le numéro un de l'Ordre. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer la chaîne d'Arceus qui contient son pouvoir. Puis nous pourrons créer les pendentifs artificiels qui nous permettront de recréer ce monde. Et vous qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Nous empêcher d'agir ?

La discussion fut coupée par un grondement. Des éclairs se mirent à parcourir les nuages noirs au-dessus du Mont Couronné. Puis après quelques instants, un éclair frappa le Mont Couronné, sur le portail en cours de création. Puis le silence. Tous regardaient le portail qui était finalement entièrement constitué.

-Allez donc Lasi, et montrez nous ce que vous prévoyez de faire, encouragea Esper.

Le numéro un de l'Ordre était impatient de voir ce que lui réserver le jeune homme. Lasi prit une profonde inspiration et il commença à s'avancer vers le portail.

- _Le moment est venu_ , se dit le dresseur.

Il sentit d'un coup le poids de tout ce qu'il allait déclencher en franchissant ce portail. Tout ce qui allait se passer par les actions qu'il allait faire au-delà du portail. Il pourrait essayer de tout arrêter là mais il savait très bien que c'était la seule solution.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'était arrêté à quelques mètres du portail. Il ne parvenait plus à avancer tellement ses pensées se contredisaient et tentaient de trouver une autre solution. Il souhaitait vraiment trouver une meilleure solution. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il sentit alors une présence à côté de lui. Leila s'était approchée et venait de lui prendre les mains.

-Quoique tu fasses, je serais toujours à tes côtés, dit Leila. Je te l'avais déjà dit pas vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas accomplir là-bas. Mais tu le fais pour le bien de ce monde. Ne l'oublie pas. Actuellement il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

La présence de Leila sembla rassurer Lasi. La jeune femme de Riverte faisait appel à ses pouvoirs pour essayer d'apaiser l'esprit tourmenté de son amant.

-Merci, murmura Lasi après quelques instants. Je n'hésiterais plus à présent.

Le jeune homme enlaça Leila. Puis après quelques instants il la relâcha et reprit sa marche vers le portail. Il franchit alors les derniers mètres et traversa le portail. L'obscurité recouvrit alors la vision du jeune homme.

-[]-

Le jeune homme ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait dans l'endroit obscur. Il savait pourquoi il était là mais le lieu n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était prévu. Il était seul. Il le sentait. Là où il était il ne pouvait communiquer avec Arcadia ou Sworald par la télépathie. Lasi ne parvenait même pas à retracer le lien qu'il avait tissé avec Sworald.

Finalement il sentit une présence, à quelques mètres devant lui.

-Arceus ? Appela Lasi.

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais d'un homme. Des lumières venaient d'apparaître éclairant les deux hommes dans l'obscurité. La dernière et seule fois où Lasi l'avait rencontré il n'avait pas pu observer ses traits. A présent il pouvait voir un homme, dont le physique laissé penser qu'il avait un peu moins de la trentaine. Il portait des vêtements noirs, faisant penser à une armure d'un autre monde, ainsi qu'une cape noire accroché à ses épaulières. Il avait un visage souriant et amical au dessus duquel se trouvaient des cheveux blonds doré. Ses yeux couleur or étaient perçants. En voyant les traits de l'individu, Lasi eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme sous cette apparence. Cependant il était certain de n'avoir jamais rencontré le créateur de Selyx et Taiel sous cette apparence.

-Bonjour Lasi, le salua l'homme. Je sais que tu te poses des questions et que tu as une mission à accomplir. Mais il est bientôt temps pour moi d'entrer en scène. Avant que tu n'accomplisses ce que tu as à faire ici je voulais m'entretenir avec toi.

-Qui es-tu réellement ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Lasi cherchait désespérément où est-ce qu'il avait vu cet homme. Il était certain de l'avoir vu quelque part. Sur une photo.

-Je peux te répondre à présent. Je me nomme Elderen. Je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi pas vrai.

Lasi comprit aussitôt pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme. A son arrivé à Sinnoh il avait trouvé une photo d'un homme et de Sworald, quand cette dernière avait encore son apparence de Gardevoir, plusieurs millénaires auparavant. L'homme en question était Elderen.

-Bien entendu que j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, dit Lasi. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'avais pas disparu ?

-Si j'avais bien disparu lors du combat contre Setralph, indiqua Elderen. J'avais été grandement blessé par Setralph mais grâce à Elekis j'ai pu être soigné. Cependant j'ai dû me cacher de tous. Après je ne sais combien de temps j'ai décidé de revenir ici et d'attendre que le moment de revenir soit venu.

-Où sommes nous d'ailleurs ? Demanda Lasi.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, tu te trouves dans le Sanctuaire des Univers, expliqua Elderen. Ce nom ne te dit très certainement rien mais il s'agit du tout premier monde, du monde originel. Il y a très longtemps de cela il s'agissait du seul monde existant, créé par un Arceus. Cependant un jour le Créateur originel se lassa de son monde et décida de le détruire pour en recréer un. Cependant par ce procédé son essence se brisa en une multitude de fragments. Ces nombreux fragments devinrent une multitude d'Arceus qui créèrent alors d'autres mondes qu'ils durent gérés. Certains semblables à ton monde avec des créatures que vous appelez Pokémons. C'est par exemple le cas des mondes dans lesquels Willster a pu visiter. Et d'autres où les Pokémons n'existent pas. D'autres où même les humains n'existent pas.

-Et vous de quel monde appartenez vous ? Demanda Lasi. Du moins quel monde avez vous créé et avez vous dû gérer ?

Le jeune homme avait compris que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était l'un des fragments de l'Arceus originel. Il était donc un Arceus également, mais il avait dû choisir de prendre une forme humaine pour certaines raisons.

-Tu es perspicace, félicita Elderen avec un large sourire. Pour ma part le monde que j'avais construit était un monde sans pokémons. Mais un être est finalement apparu et est parvenu à détruire le monde que j'avais créé. Je n'étais pas assez puissant pour le battre. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Un créateur qui se retrouve en position de faiblesse face à sa création. Mais cela est arrivé dans d'autres mondes également. Heureusement seul mon monde a connu une fin tragique jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez donc erré ici dans le Sanctuaire des Univers ? Puis finalement vous êtes venus dans le monde d'Arceus, enfin dans mon monde, se corrigea Lasi.

-Oui j'ai erré pendant longtemps ici, puis finalement l'un de mes compères m'a proposé de m'envoyer dans son monde, répondit Elderen. Sa proposition a été comme une libération. Je ne te cache pas qu'ici il n'y a absolument rien. Seulement des portails menant aux différents mondes. Mais je ne pouvais pas me risquer d'entrer dans n'importe quel monde sinon on m'aurait banni et qui sait quel sort on m'aurait réservé. Mais comme je l'ai dit on m'a proposé de m'envoyer dans un monde, le monde d'Orena. Ce nom ne te dira rien. Orena m'avait alors demandé de prendre possession du corps d'un enfant à naître afin de vivre au sein de la population de son monde. Ce que j'acceptais. J'ai vécu pendant une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'années dans son monde avant que le royaume que je servais me chasse. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé a été de prendre un portail menant à un autre monde, celui d'Elekis, donc ton monde. Je n'y suis pas allé seul puisque j'y ai amené une amie que tu connais bien à présent.

-Sworald, compris Lasi.

-Oui, elle aussi est originaire d'un monde différent du tien, confirma Elderen. Avec Sworald nous avions décidé de voyager dans ce nouveau monde en essayant de nous tenir à l'écart de la population. Puis finalement un jour le mal qui m'avait autrefois causé du mal dans mon propre monde se réveilla dans le monde d'Elekis. Setralph était apparu. A ce moment là, Elekis ne savait pas que j'étais dans son monde. Je l'avais donc prévenu de cela et ensemble nous avions essayé de trouver une solution. Cependant Elekis refusait, et refuse encore d'être trop mis au courant de l'avenir. Il en a peur.

-Peur ? Demanda Lasi.

-Il a peur de découvrir quand son monde sera détruit, répondit Elderen. Je peux le comprendre mais cette peur qu'il a l'empêche de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour prévenir cela. Le mal qu'est Setralph ne peut être contenu par Elekis tant qu'il tournera le dos à l'avenir. Cependant durant mes voyages j'ai apprécié ton monde et je me suis refusé à le laisser tomber. J'ai donc décidé d'agir de mon propre chef sans prendre en considération l'avis d'Elekis. Avec Sworald nous avions alors parcouru ton monde à la recherche de nombreux ingrédients pour nous permettre d'obtenir le pouvoir de combattre Setralph. Puis j'avais donné ce pouvoir à Sworald. Et Setralph nous avait alors attaqué. J'avais été gravement blessé lors de l'affrontement tandis que Sworald parvint à sceller Setralph. Après l'affrontement Sworald avait été gravement blessé également et j'ai finalement réussi à la mettre en sécurité en l'envoyant dans une autre dimension, que je pu créer en violant l'une des règles que nous avions instauré, nous fragments de l'Arceus originel. Elekis m'avait alors recueilli et avait décidé de ne pas me punir puisque j'avais réussi à sauver son monde. Il me soigna alors et me permit de continuer à vivre dans son monde. Cependant il me demanda de ne plus m'occuper des affaires importantes de son monde.

-Sauf que Setralph n'était pas détruit, indiqua Lasi.

-Exactement, confirma Elderen. J'ai eu alors l'idée de créer un artefact me permettant d'obtenir les informations que je souhaitais sur l'avenir. C'est alors que j'ai créé Selyx, puis quelque temps plus tard Taiel. En apprenant ce qui allait se passer dans le futur j'ai décidé de laisser Selyx à un temple du culte de Dialga. Et j'ai gardé Taiel pour m'aider à me guider. Après cela j'ai peu influencé les événements de ce monde. Je suis intervenu une fois pour aider une jeune femme à quitter les troupes d'une armée où elle était abusée. J'avais besoin d'elle pour qu'Arceus et Dialga décident de créer les Archives du Temps.

Lasi se remémora le passé d'Arcadia. Avant de devenir la gérante des Archives du Temps, elle avait été élevée comme une arme de destruction au sein d'une armée. Elle avait été finalement délivrée de ses obligations par un homme qui lui avait alors ordonné de se rendre au Mont Couronné, là où elle fit la connaissance de Dialga et Arceus.

-C'est donc toi qui a sauvé Arcadia, comprit Lasi.

-Oui, Selyx m'avait permis de voir qu'avec ses pouvoirs il pouvait constituer les Archives du Temps et Arcadia deviendrait une gérante parfaite pour ce lieu, indiqua Elderen. Une fois les Archives du Temps conçus j'ai confié Taiel à quelqu'un. Il est passé de main en main pendant très longtemps jusqu'à devenir la Sphère Antique qui permit à Nevalis de renverser un peu le cours de la guerre à laquelle Simelya a participé. Et j'ai également préparé le nécessaire pour faire face à l'Ordre de Setralph et à Setralph lui même.

-Et tout ça sans qu'Arceus ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, mon frère Elekis n'a rien remarqué jusque là, confirma l'être venu d'un autre monde. Il faut dire que j'ai réussi à camoufler ma présence à ses yeux en utilisant quasiment jamais mes pouvoirs. Mais d'ici très peu de temps je pourrais agir comme bon me semble de nouveau. Elekis n'aura pas le choix si il veut sauver son monde de Setralph.

-Tu peux compter sur mon soutien, indiqua Lasi. Je suppose que tu es au courant de ce que nous avons prévu avec Arcadia et Dialga.

-Oui et votre plan est nécessaire pour la survie de ce monde, approuva Elderen. Même si il t'en coûte une très grande responsabilité. Mais nous serons là pour prendre notre part de responsabilité là dedans ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lasi remercia Elderen pour cela. Il commença à reprendre sa marche quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

-Setralph, tu m'as dis que c'est lui qui a causé la fin de ton monde, commença Lasi. Qu'est-il réellement ?

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un résidus du Arceus originel qui souhaitait détruire son monde pour le reconstruire, répondit Elderen. Mais ça pourrait être tout autre chose.

-Selyx et Taiel n'ont pas su vous le dire ? Demanda Lasi en souriant.

-Non, ils n'ont pas su, répondit Elderen. Ils possèdent tout deux des connaissances bien plus grandes que les miennes mais ils n'ont pas su déterminer la nature de Setralph. Peut être que nous ne le serons jamais d'ailleurs.

La réponse sembla convenir à Lasi qui commença à reprendre son chemin.

-Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure et bon courage, souhaita Elderen.

Elderen disparut alors avec les deux lumières qui replongèrent le jeune homme dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit des pas de Lasi.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Lasi commença à apercevoir une lumière. Il arriva sur un large vitrail circulaire représentant une étoile blanche. Au milieu se trouvait un portail de lumière blanche.

Le jeune homme pouvait le sentir, une puissante énergie se dégageait de l'endroit. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'en méfier mais il n'eut finalement pas le temps de se poser de questions. Un éclair frappa le vitrail, à mi-distance entre Lasi et le portail. L'éclair prit alors la forme d'un être familier au jeune homme. Arceus était apparu dans le Sanctuaire des Univers.

Lasi le sentit immédiatement, Arceus ne semblait pas ravi de voir Lasi ici.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le pokémon. Comment es-tu arrivé ici même ?

Lasi prit une profonde inspiration. Il tendit une main vers Arceus.

-Excuse moi, demanda Lasi.

Une lame de lumière cyan apparut dans la main de Lasi. L'humain décolla rapidement vers le pokémon et en un instant il se retrouva derrière la créature. Une seconde plus tard de nombreuses plaies apparurent sur Arceus qui s'affaissa.

-Qu'est-ce que, commença Arceus stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lasi venait d'attaquer Arceus. Le pokémon ne s'était pas attendu à cela et avait totalement levé sa défense. Le jeune homme en avait profité pour le frapper à plusieurs endroits avec sa lame de lumière. Le Dieu Pokémon n'était pas mortellement blessé, Lasi le savait. Cependant le pokémon ne pourrait plus bouger sans avoir reçu des soins.

-Désolé mais c'est nécessaire, se contenta de dire Lasi.

L'humain commença à faire le tour d'Arceus tout en dessinant un cercle au sol. Une fois le cercle dessiné, Arceus brilla d'une vive lumière jaune pendant un instant tandis qu'autour du pokémon apparaissait une longue chaîne doré.

-J'ai besoin d'un morceau de ça, indiqua Lasi.

Arceus avait demandé des explications à Lasi pendant tout le procédé mais l'humain n'avait pas voulu répondre. L'humain s'était excusé à plusieurs reprises en disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Arceus et de la chaîne. Puis avec sa lame de lumière il coupa un morceau de la chaîne doré. Une fois le morceau en main il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour absorber les pouvoirs qu'il détenait.

Le dresseur fut alors pris d'une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il sentait les pouvoirs qu'il venait d'emmagasiner entrer dans son pendentif de pouvoirs. Ce dernier regorgeait de trop de puissances, Lasi le savait. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle tout en tendant la main vers le portail de lumière se trouvant au centre du vitrail.

Une rafale de vent s'éleva alors, emportant Lasi, puis Arceus dans le portail de lumière.

-[]-

Les nuages sombres qui recouvraient le ciel de Sinnoh empêchaient de le voir mais le Soleil se coucherait une heure plus tard. Quatre heures étaient passés depuis que Lasi avait franchi le portail qui avait disparu alors. Un long silence avait alors régné sur le Mont Couronné. Les membres de l'Ordre de Setralph et leurs adversaires n'avaient dit aucun mot. Chacun attendant patiemment le retour de Lasi.

Finalement un grondement se fit entendre. Une lumière traversa les nuages noirs avant de frapper le centre du Mont Couronné. Les nuages recouvrant alors Sinnoh commencèrent à se dissiper. Puis la lumière disparut, dévoilant Arceus au sol, incapable de bouger, et à côté de lui Lasi, tenant dans une main sa lame de lumière et dans l'autre son pendentif de pouvoirs qui faisait souffrir le dresseur.

Tous furent surpris par la scène. Seule Arcadia, qui était déjà au courant de ce qui allait se passer, ne le fut pas. Personne n'osa agir tandis que seuls les plaintes de douleurs de Lasi se faisaient entendre. Leila décida d'aller aider Lasi mais Arcadia l'en empêcha d'un geste. Puis ensuite un rire se fit entendre. Le rire d'Esper.

-Finalement vous avez totalement dépassé mes attentes Lasi, indiqua Esper. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous nous amèneriez Arceus directement, prêt à être employé à nos fins. Vous avez l'air d'avoir aussi été affaibli par cela Lasi.

Esper commença à s'approcher d'Arceus et Lasi. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, trop occupé à essayer de calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

-Esper, arrêtez cette folie tant qu'il est encore temps, demanda Arceus. Détruire ce monde pour en reconstruire un nouveau est une mauvaise idée. Vous le savez.

-C'est l'un des résidus de l'être originel qui me dit cela, intéressant, dit Esper. Mais je dois vous avouer que votre conseil ne m'intéresse pas.

Esper posa finalement une main sur Arceus. Une énergie noire apparut alors sur la main de l'homme et commença à se répandre sur la chaîne entourant Arceus.

Lasi tentait encore de se battre contre la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'une voix lui parvint. La voix de Sworald.

-C'est l'énergie de Setralph, indiqua la pokémon. Il utilise son pouvoir.

Lasi le sentait également. Une sensation de terreur le parcourut en ressentant l'énergie de Setralph. Cependant son corps était trop engourdi par la douleur qu'il ressentait pour agir comme prévu.

-Ne résiste pas Lasi, demanda alors soudainement Arcadia. Laisse ce pouvoir te ronger.

Le jeune homme essaya de suivre la demande de la gérante des Archives du Temps. Il arrêta de vouloir freiner l'arrivée d'énergie qu'il sentait depuis qu'il avait absorbé le fragment de la chaîne d'Arceus. D'un coup il eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Finalement il posa un genou au sol tandis qu'une intense aura se dégageait de lui. Il fallut quelques instants à Lasi pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle correct de son corps.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous nous faites actuellement Lasi mais si vous vouliez nous aider vous auriez dû nous rejoindre dès le début, dit Esper. Cela aurait évité bien des morts inutiles si vous voulez mon avis. Mais je vous remercie de votre coopération dans ce que vous avez réalisé. Maintenant puisque vous nous offrez Arceus, sachez que nous allons le capturer. Cela ne faisait pas parti de notre plan initial puisque seul la chaîne nous intéressait mais pourquoi nous privait de le prendre.

-Vous ne prendrez pas Arceus, assura Lasi difficilement.

-Rien ne nous empêche de le faire, assura Esper.

Aussitôt Arcadia décolla de sa position et arriva face aux membres de Setralph. Arcadia dégaina sa lame bleue et tenta de frapper Darkrai avec. Le pokémon ténèbres utilisa sa seule main pour faire apparaître des particules noires qui arrêtèrent l'attaque.

Ina s'élança à son tour pour affronter Sedza. Adrian leva vers le ciel un pistolet et tira. Une sourde détonation retentit. Quelques instants plus tard en contrebas des cris, des détonations et d'autres bruits se firent entendre. Le signal pour l'organisation d'Elderen et les pokémons rangers venait d'être donné.

-Les membres de l'Ordre occupez vous de ceux qui arrivent par en bas, ordonna Rayner. Les sujets de tests vous restez ici avec nous.

Aussitôt tous les membres de l'Ordre se dirigèrent vers leurs adversaires qui arrivaient par le bas, à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il ne restait alors que Sedza, Esper, Darkrai, Rayner ainsi que quatre porteurs de pendentifs artificiels du côté de l'Ordre de Setralph.

-Je m'occupe d'Esper, indiqua Lasi à Teseline, Leila et Adrian. Teseline va rejoindre Ina. Leila et Adrian occupez vous des porteurs de pendentifs artificiels. Et faites attention à Rayner.

Le jeune homme du Bourg-Palette semblait avoir repris le dessus sur son mal. Il fit un coup dans le vide avec sa lame de lumière cyan, inspira profondément et se mit en position pour préparer une attaque vers Esper. Le chef de l'Ordre tendit une main et il fit apparaître une lame faites de particules d'ombres.

Lasi et Esper se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes puis le détenteur du pouvoir de Dialga fonça. Aussitôt, Arceus qui regardait la scène impuissant et confus, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lasi. Le jeune homme ne se déplaçait pas aussi rapidement qu'il aurait dû. Esper eut le temps de voir le coup de son adversaire arriver. Il esquiva au dernier moment l'offensive de Lasi en se mettant sur le côté. Puis de sa main libre il frappa de toutes ses forces son adversaire au visage le clouant au sol. L'impact fut si violent que le sol se brisa.

-Je m'attendais à mieux de vous Lasi, fit remarquer Esper.

Lasi essaya de se relever mais son corps refusa de bouger. Sa lame de lumière cyan se changea alors en lame de feu, puis en lame de foudre et en lame de glace avant de redevenir en lame de lumière. Esper frappa alors Lasi dans les côtes avec son pied. Le choc fut de nouveau particulièrement rude pour le jeune homme dont le corps roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter un rocher.

-Lasi ! Cria la voix de Leila.

La jeune femme venait de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle sentait que Lasi était totalement désorienté à cause de son pendentif de pouvoirs. Il semblait se passer la même chose que lorsque le jeune homme avait été fatigué par son pendentif de pouvoirs à plusieurs reprises durant leur voyage à Sinnoh.

-Leila ne t'occupe pas de lui, ordonna Arcadia.

La femme de Riverte eut du mal à accepter l'ordre mais elle décida de faire confiance à Arcadia.

-Vous sembliez plus fort que cela, dit Esper à Lasi. Votre combat contre Arceus vous a-t-il tant affaibli que cela ? Pourquoi vouloir m'affronter seul à seul dans ce cas ?

Lasi ne répondit rien. Il décida de faire disparaître sa lame de lumière et tenta de nouveau de se relever. Il y parvint malgré la douleur qu'il sentait aux niveaux de ses côtes. Il sentait également que son sang s'écoulait au sol. Il n'avait pris que deux attaques de la part d'Esper mais elles avaient été particulièrement puissante. Cependant Lasi avait déjà affronté plus fort que cela. Il le savait. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration puis il essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se projeter aussi rapidement que possible vers son adversaire. Il y parvint et tenta de frapper du poing Esper. Cependant, aussi facilement que lors de la première offensive de Lasi, le chef de l'Ordre esquiva l'attaque et frappa le dos du dresseur. Ce dernier sentit une affreuse douleur lui parcourir le corps. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger alors que son corps s'écrasa de nouveau violemment au sol. D'un coup le bruit des autres combats s'arrêta. Tous regardaient ce qui était en train de se passer.

Esper soupira.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'en finir avec vous Lasi, dit-il. Laissez moi abréger vos souffrances.

Aussitôt Ina et Leila tentèrent d'intervenir. Arcadia dressa alors un bouclier d'une trentaine de mètre de rayons autour d'Esper et de Lasi, recouvrant au passage Arceus, pour les empêcher d'approcher.

-Faites moi confiance, demanda Arcadia.

Esper souleva Lasi d'une main en le saisissant par le col de sa veste. Puis d'une autre main imprégnée d'une sombre énergie il toucha le crâne du dresseur. Des particules se mirent alors à recouvrir le corps du dresseur. Lorsque le corps du dresseur fut totalement recouvert, Esper le lâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Votre élu n'est plu Arceus, indiqua Esper. Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire à présent ?

Arceus ne savait plus quoi faire. L'attaque de Lasi lui restait encore incompréhensible. Cependant seule la demande d'Arcadia parvenait encore à lui faire garder la raison. Sans cela Arceus aurait certainement perdu la raison. Cela le terrifiait beaucoup. Il avait déjà entendu des histoires à propos de certains de ses compères d'autres mondes qui auraient perdu la raison. Leur monde avait été totalement dévasté et scellé afin que les Arceus corrompus ne puisse sortir.

Un long silence se fit entendre au Mont Couronné. Les combats s'étaient arrêtés. Puis finalement les particules d'ombres recouvrant le corps de Lasi se détachèrent du jeune homme. Ce dernier était agenouillé, la tête levé vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Il y eut un déclic. Quelque chose se brisa autour du cou du jeune homme. Le pendentif de pouvoir venait de se briser. Une lumière bleue quitta le pendentif et s'éleva alors dans le ciel. Puis elle redescendit et entra dans le corps de Lasi. Cela dura un court instant. Puis lorsque la lumière eut totalement disparut, Lasi ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Ses blessures venaient d'être totalement guéries. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Esper se tint prêt à devoir faire face à une attaque de son adversaire. Lasi fit apparaître sa lame de lumière cyan. Il se sentait différent à présent. Lasi n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus. Il se retrouva instantanément derrière Esper et tenta de frapper son adversaire avec sa lame de lumière. Esper eut tout juste le temps de bloquer la lame de lumière avec sa lame d'ombre qui se brisa. Le jeune homme de Kanto ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour attaquer de nouveau son adversaire. Il tenta de lui asséner un coup de pied à la poitrine. Esper esquiva une nouvelle fois de justesse l'attaque.

Le chef de l'Ordre de Setralph devait le reconnaître. A présent, Lasi était plus redoutable que précédemment. Même ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu combattre remarquèrent qu'il bougeait avec plus de rapidité et d'aiséance qu'auparavant. Quoi qu'il se soit passé quelques instants auparavant, cela avait aidé Lasi.

Le dresseur disparut une nouvelle fois et se retrouva derrière Esper. Lasi fit disparaître sa lame de lumière et serra son poing qui se recouvrit d'acier. Un instant plus tard, Lasi frappa Esper au visage. L'homme chancela et recula de quelques pas. Il tendit alors les bras vers l'ancien détenteur de pendentif de pouvoirs. Des particules sombres jaillirent alors des mains d'Esper en direction de Lasi. Ce dernier fit apparaître aussitôt une lame de lumière blanche dans ses mains qu'il planta aussitôt au sol. Un fin bouclier blanc entoura alors Lasi le protégeant des particules sombres.

Les particules s'entassèrent tout autour du bouclier voilant la vue du détenteur du pouvoir de Sworald de l'extérieur. Esper pouvait à présent être n'importe où. Lasi avait confiance au bouclier qui provenait du pouvoir de Sworald mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation qui profitait pleinement à Esper. Lasi tout comme Esper ignorait jusqu'où les pouvoirs de son adversaire pouvaient aller.

Lasi prit alors la lame de lumière blanche plantée au sol et en un instant la lame devint une lame de feu. Le bouclier de lumière disparut aussitôt et les particules fusèrent aussitôt en direction de l'humain. Cependant un cercle de flammes apparut autour de Lasi empêchant les particules d'approcher.

Lasi attendit quelques instants comme cela puis il lâcha d'une main la lame de feu et fit apparaître une lame de lumière mauve. En même temps il se mit à psalmodier une formule. Un pentacle mauve commença à apparaître sur le sol et se mit à s'étendre. Lorsque le jeune homme eut terminé son incantation, une lumière mauve aveuglante jaillit alors du sol et fit disparaître toutes les particules d'ombres.

Aussitôt Lasi fit disparaître la lame de feu et celle de lumière. Les flammes entourant Lasi s'estompèrent aussitôt. Quelque chose fonça alors vers le dresseur qui mit ses bras en croix devant lui pour se protéger. Esper avait foncé sur lui à une vitesse extraordinaire, une lame de particules sombres vers l'avant. La lame s'était arrêté face à un fin bouclier blanc qui recouvrait les bras du jeune dresseur. Cependant l'impact fit reculer de quelques pas le dresseur.

Esper passa de nouveau à l'offensive, tentant de déséquilibrer son adversaire avec un coup de pied. Lasi prit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit reculer d'un pas mais le jeune homme de Kanto chargea de l'énergie dans sa main gauche pendant un bref instant qu'il libéra sous la forme d'un rayon de lumière qu'il dirigea vers Esper. Le chef de l'Ordre tenta d'esquiver mais il était trop tard. La partie droite de son corps fut touchée par le rayon. La peau touchée par le rayon se mit à noircir tandis qu'Esper émettait un grognement de douleur.

Il ne fallut néanmoins pas longtemps pour que le chef de l'Ordre de Setralph montre un nouveau pouvoir à Lasi. Sur la partie noircie du corps d'Esper des particules sombres apparurent et soignèrent les blessures.

Esper n'était plus aussi serein qu'au début de l'affrontement. Il ne savait pas si Lasi allait le laisser sortir vivant de cet affrontement. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le jeune homme le dominait totalement depuis que son pendentif de pouvoirs s'était brisé.

-Rayner ! Hurla Esper. Active les maintenant !

Le scientifique de l'Ordre ne se fit pas attendre. Aussitôt il appuya sur une télécommande et les quatre porteurs de pendentifs artificiels qu'affrontaient Leila et Adrian hurlèrent de douleur. Lasi n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Rayner avait désactivé leur limiteur de puissance. Comme l'être que Lasi avait affronté sur la route pour aller à Rivamar, ces quatre personnes allaient être totalement dominés par le pouvoir des pendentifs artificiels.

Le jeune homme disparut alors et réapparut par quatre fois, chaque fois à côté d'un des quatre adversaires redoutables un bref instant. A chacune de ces brefs apparitions il brisa les pendentifs artificiels d'où s'échappèrent des lumières ainsi que des particules sombres qui se dirigèrent vers Lasi qui les absorba sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

Le jeune homme réapparut alors face à Esper et tenta de le frapper du poing. Cette fois-ci le numéro un de l'Ordre ne se laissa pas faire et parvint à se protéger en dressant un bouclier de particules d'ombres. Les deux hommes se firent un duel de puissance pendant plusieurs secondes puis finalement Lasi stoppa l'affrontement en se retirant et en se baissant. Puis il frappa avec son autre bras son adversaire qui se protégea une nouvelle fois grâce aux particules d'ombres. Cependant cette fois-ci l'impact fit reculer Esper de quelques pas.

Le bouclier de particules d'Esper disparut, dévoilant le visage de l'homme inquiet. Il essayait aussi de reprendre son souffle. Apparemment il était arrivé à la limite de l'utilisation de son pouvoir.

-Arrêtons nous là pour le moment Esper, proposa Lasi. Tu sais que vous ne pourrez remporter ce combat à présent.

La proposition de Lasi fit rire Esper.

-Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Demanda Esper.

Lasi jeta un coup d'œil à Arceus. La chaîne d'Arceus était totalement imprégné du pouvoir de Setralph à présent. Lasi s'approcha et brisa la chaîne en deux. La chaîne brilla un faible instant d'une lumière jaune puis elle se sépara en plusieurs fragments avant de se regrouper pour former un maillon de chaînes d'à peine quelques centimètres. Le maillon arborait une couleur sombre à présent. Lasi se tourna vers Esper et lui lança, sans prendre en compte un avertissement d'Arceus. Esper récupéra le maillon avant de se mettre à rire.

-Je ne vous comprendrais donc pas encore aujourd'hui Lasi, murmura Esper. Rayner ! Fin de mission. Dites à tout le monde qu'on part.

Aussitôt un grondement se fit entendre dans le ciel. Tous regardèrent au-dessus d'eux. Un engin volant gigantesque venait d'arriver au dessus du Mont Couronné. Les membres de l'Ordre savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'agissait du quartier général de l'Ordre de Setralph. Aussitôt les membres de l'Ordre appuyèrent sortirent une sphère de leur poche qu'ils firent tomber au sol. La sphère se transforma en un instant en un véhicule volant. Tous grimpèrent sur les engins et en quelques instants le ciel se retrouva parcouru par des milliers de ces engins.

-C'est une terrible faute que vous commettez là Lasi, j'espère que vous le comprenez bien, avertit Esper.

-Je sais ce que je fais, indiqua Lasi totalement confiant.

Esper partit sans adresser un mot de plus au jeune homme.

A présent il ne restait plus que Lasi, Adrian, Leila, Ina, Teseline, Arcadia et Arceus au sommet du Mont Couronné.

-Venez vite par ici, demanda Lasi.

Le dresseur s'était approché un peu plus d'Arceus. Tous décidèrent de suivre l'instruction sans se poser de question. Un immense canon sorti de la base aérienne et pointa vers le Mont Couronné. Tous purent voir que le canon était en train de charger une terrible attaque. Dès que tout le monde fut proche de Lasi, ce dernier tendit son bras droit vers le canon tout en tenant son bras par sa main gauche.

Un instant plus tard un laser décolla du canon de la base aérienne. Lasi fit tout de suite apparaître un bouclier au dessus de lui pour les protéger du laser. L'attente sembla durer une éternité. Le bouclier de Lasi ne broncha pas une seule fois.

Puis finalement le quartier général de l'Ordre disparut et avec lui le canon. Lasi fit disparaître aussitôt son bouclier. A plusieurs centaines de mètres en contrebas des acclamations se faisaient entendre. Visiblement, d'en bas l'Ordre de Setralph venait de perdre cette bataille. En réalité ils avaient réussi à atteindre leur objectif. Ils détenaient la chaîne d'Arceus.

Lasi mit aussitôt une main sur Arceus pour lui administrer des soins.

-Arcadia tu peux me confirmer que tout s'est bien passé comme prévu ? Demanda Lasi.

-Oui, mieux que ce que je pensais même, indiqua la femme des Archives du Temps. Maintenant nous pouvons passer à la nouvelle étape du plan.

-Quel plan ? Demanda la voix d'Arceus agacé. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué et leur avoir donné ma chaîne Lasi ? A présent ils vont pouvoir mener leur plan à bien.

-J'aimerais moi aussi bien comprendre, indiqua Adrian.

-Moi également, dit Leila.

-Et nous aussi, indiquèrent Teseline et Ina.

Lasi termina d'apporter les soins à Arceus.

-Oui nous devons tout vous expliquer, approuva Lasi. Excusez-nous de ne vous avoir rien dit. Mais notre plan nous demandait de garder ce qui allait se passer ici secret.

Arceus tenta de se lever mais Lasi l'en dissuada. Il avait besoin de repos.

-Esper et l'Ordre de Setralph ont a présent la chaîne d'Arceus qui renferme tous les pouvoirs que possèdent Arceus et même plus, commença à expliquer Arcadia. Ils vont pouvoir continuer de développer leurs pendentifs artificiels et également travailler sur leur objectif. Pour cela ils vont créer un pendentif de pouvoir qui contiendra le pouvoir de la chaîne. Et Esper en tant que leader de l'Ordre sera celui qui le portera. Et après cela nous pourrons mettre un terme à l'Ordre de Setralph.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu et devoir continuer d'attendre pour mettre un terme à leur agissement ? Demanda Arceus.

-Vous l'avez tous remarqué pendant le combat mais Esper détient également un pouvoir, qu'il a reçu de Setralph, répondit Lasi. Il y a trois ans de cela Esper a obtenu ce pouvoir. A partir de ce moment il était déjà trop tard pour mettre un terme à leurs agissements facilement. Si nous n'agissions pas avec prudence nous risquions le réveil de Setralph. Jusque là les pouvoirs de Setralph qu'a pu développer Esper ne l'ont pas encore consumé mais cela pourrait arriver rapidement. Si cela arrive alors il ne sera qu'un pantin de Setralph et il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps pour qu'il se réveille. C'est pour cela que nous avions besoin qu'ils obtiennent le pouvoir de la chaîne d'Arceus. Le pouvoir qui y réside permet d'absorber le pouvoir de Setralph petit à petit. Nous avons pu remarquer ce phénomène avec les pouvoirs que j'avais dans mon pendentif. Il y a plusieurs années j'avais été en contact avec un morceau de la chaîne d'Arceus. Une partie des pouvoirs de la chaîne avait alors migré dans mon pendentif. Lorsque j'ai pu absorbé les particules de Setralph durant mes combats contre les ombres à Sinnoh on a pu vérifier que le pouvoir de la chaîne permettait bien de détruire l'énergie de Setralph. Alors lorsqu'Esper portera ce pendentif, les pouvoirs qu'il a de Setralph disparaîtront petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus exister. Et à ce moment là nous pourrons arrêter Esper sans risquer de libérer Setralph.

-Si d'ici là ils n'ont pas réussi à recréer le monde, indiqua Adrian.

-C'est un plan dangereux nous le savons, reprit Arcadia. Mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons trouvé. Cependant quoiqu'il se passe l'Ordre ne sera pas capable de récréer le monde.

-Ils possèdent pourtant la chaîne d'Arceus non ? Demanda Teseline. Qu'est-ce qui les en empêcherait ?

-Je pense savoir, répondit Arceus. Personne ne sait cela en dehors de Lasi, et d'Arcadia aussi je suppose. Mais avant de m'amener ici, Lasi s'est emparé d'un fragment de ma chaîne. La chaîne que je possède est un artefact qui m'est lié. Si elle n'est pas complète, alors elle ne possède plus tout son pouvoir. Cependant après quelques temps à mon contact elle peut se reformer. Ainsi la chaîne que possède l'Ordre de Setralph ne possède pas tout son pouvoir. Ils ne peuvent plus recréer un monde.

-C'est exact, confirma Arcadia.

-Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai refusé qu'ils te prennent avec eux, ajouta Lasi. Sinon ils auraient pu reforger la chaîne.

-Cependant avec le pouvoir d'Arceus ils vont pouvoir créer et améliorer leurs pendentifs artificiels, pensa Leila. Nous savons déjà à quels point ils peuvent être redoutables. Alors avec le pouvoir d'Arceus je n'ose imaginer la puissance des prochains pendentifs qu'ils auront.

-J'ai bien peur qu'ils deviennent trop nombreux à être puissant, ajouta Ina.

-Je suppose que tu sais déjà comment résoudre cela Arcadia, supposa Arceus.

-Bien entendu, dit Arcadia. Nous allons recruter de nouveaux détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Je sais bien que la situation est critique Arcadia mais actuellement je ne peux remettre cela en place, indiqua Arceus. Lasi, Leila et Ina en ont déjà fait les frais il y a plusieurs années. Je ne peux garantir que ceux qui obtiendront un pendentif de pouvoirs ne seront pas mauvais. Et reforger ma chaîne me prendra plusieurs années donc je ne pourrais pas intervenir si il y a des débordements.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai passé quelques semaines à éplucher les livres des Archives du Temps dernièrement, indiqua Arcadia. J'ai pu construire une machine capable de détecter lorsqu'un pendentif de pouvoirs est créé. Cela m'a pris du temps car il a fallut que je prélève des fragments de pouvoirs de nombre de pokémons.

-Notamment de Regigigas, se souvint Lasi.

-Oui, confirma Arcadia. Avec cette machine nous sommes capable de détecter les détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs. Ainsi nous pourrons nous rendre sur place et vérifier les intentions du détenteurs. Si nous le jugeons indigne nous pourrons alors détruire son pendentif de pouvoirs. Si il en est digne nous lui proposerons de rejoindre notre organisation qui sera constitué de porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Tu proposes de refaire le village d'Erendia ? s'étonna Arceus.

Erendia était un village qu'Arceus avait formé il y avait de cela de nombreux siècles. C'était à cette époque là que Simelya avait vécu. Le projet d'Arceus avait été un échec qui s'était terminé par le décès de tous les porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs lors d'une guerre qui les avait amené à se battre contre deux autres armées.

-On pourrait penser cela oui, confirma Arcadia.

-Je dois d'abord réfléchir avant de donner mon accord, indiqua Arceus.

-Je connais déjà ta réponse et tu seras d'accord pour ce projet, informa la femme des Archives du Temps.

Le Dieu Pokémon allait répondre quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Une fois de plus Arcadia l'avait troublé en lui disant cela. La femme des Archives du Temps lui avait dit la même chose de nombreux siècles auparavant, après qu'elle se soit réveillée des Archives du Temps et qu'elle ait aidé à terminer la guerre contre les deux armées.

Arcadia se tourna alors vers Lasi et Leila.

-Vous deux vous partirez dès ce soir pour vous familiariser avec votre nouveau chez vous, indiqua la femme à la robe blanche. C'est là-bas que vous réaliserez votre mission pour les prochains mois : former de nouveaux détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs. D'ici là Arceus tu auras annoncé de toute manière que tous les pokémons légendaires … non que tous les pokémons peuvent créer un pendentif de pouvoirs. Comme cela l'avait été à l'époque de Simelya il suffira qu'un fort lien soit créé entre un humain et un pokémon pour pouvoir prétendre à cela. Parmi ceux qui détiendront ces pendentifs nous essayerons d'en recruter le plus possible.

-Pour ma part je vais devoir m'entretenir avec le Président de la Fédération Ranger, indiqua Adrian. Ils doivent être mis au courant du plus de choses possibles.

-Oui et il faut que tout le monde soit prêt à agir, indiqua Arcadia. Préviens le bien qu'un terrible affrontement se déroulera durant le tournoi de la ligue suprême. Nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen de décaler cet affrontement mais nous n'avons rien pu trouver. Le dernier affrontement contre l'Ordre de Setralph se déroulera durant le tournoi de la ligue suprême.

-Donc on ne peut pas tout simplement annuler ou reporter le tournoi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda confirmation le chef de l'organisation d'Elderen.

-Oui on ne peut pas, dit Arcadia. Il faudra compter sur toutes les autorités possibles : police, armées, pokémons rangers, l'organisation d'Elderen et les détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Il y a aussi un autre allié important à ce propos, indiqua Lasi. Mais seul trois d'entre nous ont déjà pu le rencontrer il me semble. Non quatre si on compte Sworald.

Arcadia se tourna étonnée vers Lasi. Le jeune homme s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de la femme des Archives du Temps. Elle n'avait pas pu être mise au courant de cette information.

-Qui donc ? Demanda Arcadia.

-Tout le monde connaît son nom ici, indiqua Lasi. Elderen.

Aussitôt Lasi sentit le lien qu'il avait crée avec Sworald s'intensifier. La pokémon se trouvant dans un autre monde avait aussitôt réagi au nom prononcé par le jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Elderen refasse parler de lui. Néanmoins Sworald décida de ne rien lui dire. Le jeune homme se mit alors à expliquer sa rencontre avec Elderen dans le Sanctuaire des Univers et du soutien qu'il allait leur apporter. A la fin de son récit Arceus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Elderen a décidé d'agir malgré mon avertissement, soupira le pokémon. Mais bon sans lui ce monde serait d'ors et déjà perdu. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère. A quoi ressemblait-il quand tu l'as vu ?

-Il avait une forme humaine, indiqua Lasi. Il portait des vêtements noirs étranges semblant provenir d'une autre époque. Il avait aussi une cape noire. Et des cheveux courts blonds et des yeux jaunes.

-C'est donc lui ! Comprit Ina en se tournant vers Teseline.

-Oui c'est Elderen qui nous a donc aidé à plusieurs reprises, confirma Teseline.

Ina et Teseline expliquèrent au groupe qu'elles avaient déjà été en contact avec Elderen. Le frère du dieu Elekis les avait aidé à plusieurs reprises pour que tout se déroule bien pour eux. Il avait même confié des remèdes aux deux femmes pour que Teseline guérisse.

-Il n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête, soupira Arceus.

-Dois-je également parler d'Elderen au Président de la Fédération Ranger ? Demanda Adrian.

-Oui tu peux, dit Arcadia. Explique lui bien tout ce que Lasi nous a dit concernant l'origine de ce monde et l'hypothèse sur ce que serait vraiment Setralph. Je te donnerais également des informations un peu plus tard qu'il faudra que tu partages avec lui.

-Bien, comprit le chef de l'organisation d'Elderen. Ina. Teseline. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagnez également pour cette réunion. Votre présence dans l'élite de l'Ordre pourrait nous être utile pour obtenir certaines informations.

-Si nous pouvons vous donner la moindre information qui puisse désavantager l'Ordre nous vous la donnerons, assura Teseline.

L'ancienne membre de l'Ordre, tout comme sa précieuse amie Ina, ne portait pas l'Ordre de Setralph dans son cœur. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle souhaitait la fin de cette organisation depuis la mort de son amant Ectus, qui avait fait parti de l'organisation d'Elderen. L'homme était décédé lors d'une mission où il avait aidé à libérer Lasi et Leila de l'emprise de l'Ordre de Setralph.

-Je suis également de cet avis, approuva Arcadia. Pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper d'Arceus. Nous allons rester ici quelques jours le temps qu'Arceus reprenne encore un peu de forces puis nous irons aux Archives du Temps. C'est le seul endroit dans ce monde où il sera en sécurité à présent.

-Je le pense aussi, approuva Lasi.

Le jeune homme du Bourg-Palette s'écarta un peu du groupe pour observer la région de Sinnoh depuis les hauteurs du Mont Couronné. Les nuages noirs ayant disparu la région était splendide vu d'en haut. Leila vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien. Il ne portait aucune trace de son combat si ce n'est que ses vêtements qui étaient en piteux état. Il n'avait rien grâce à ses pouvoirs qui l'avait guéri totalement.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu peur à un moment de te perdre, dit-elle.

-J'ai eu peur de me perdre également, avoua Lasi.

Lasi sentit une tape dans son dos et se retourna. Ina venait d'arriver.

-Ne nous fais plus jamais quelque chose du genre d'accord, demanda Ina.

Lasi acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Ina prit dans ses bras Lasi et Leila.

-Je suis si contente de ne plus être chez l'Ordre de Setralph, leur indiqua la jeune femme de Kanto.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, accueillit Leila.

-Et désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à te libérer de ton fardeau, s'excusa Lasi.

Les trois amis restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis Ina décida qu'il était temps pour elle, Adrian et Teseline de partir. La détentrice du pouvoir de Palkia salua ses deux amis avant de faire apparaître un portail. Adrian et Teseline s'y engouffrèrent suivi d'Ina.

Il ne restait plus qu'Arcadia, qui était déjà au chevet d'Arceus, Lasi et Leila.

-Je dois aller récupérer la position exacte de notre nouveau chez nous aux Archives du Temps, indiqua Lasi. Est-ce que tu m'accompagnes aux Archives cette fois-ci ?

Permettre à Leila d'accompagner Lasi jusqu'aux Archives du Temps n'était pas sans conséquence. En faisant cela, la jeune dresseuse obtiendrait alors l'information sur l'emplacement secret des Archives du Temps. Elle ferait alors parti des quelques rares élus à connaître la position de ce lieu. Trois ans auparavant, la jeune dresseuse avait refusé de suivre Lasi. Cette fois-ci Leila accepta la proposition. Le jeune homme fit apparaître un portail de lumière qu'il franchit avec sa bien aimée.

-Encore désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, s'excusa Arcadia auprès d'Arceus.

-C'est de ma faute, indiqua le dieu Pokémon. Mon frère Elderen me l'avait déjà dit par le passé qu'un jour mes fautes me causerait du mal. Et bien en voilà un peu.

-Puisque tu parles d'Elderen, pourrais-tu me parler un peu plus de lui ? Demanda la femme des Archives du Temps. J'ai une grosse dette envers lui à présent que je sais que c'est à lui que je dois ma vie actuelle. Si il ne m'avait pas libéré du campement où j'étais, je pense que j'aurais été tué en quelques mois.

-Vu qu'on a un peu de temps, laisse moi te dire tout ce que je sais de lui, accepta Elekis.

-[]-

Lasi et Leila apparurent aux Archives du Temps par le portail que le jeune homme avait créé. Ils arrivèrent en plein centre des Archives, près de la grande table au dessus de laquelle se trouvait Selyx. Leila reconnut aussitôt Selyx qu'elle avait pu voir grâce à la porte du temps de Célestia. La jeune femme observa également les environs et ne put s'empêcher de trouver un air mystique au lieu. Des rangées de bibliothèques, pleines de livres, semblaient s'étendre sur des centaines de mètres jusqu'à des murs blancs. De larges vitres permettaient de faire entrer la lumière du jour dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Mont Couronné la soirée était déjà bien avancée mais ici il devait être aux alentours de midi.

-Mystérieux comme endroit n'est-ce pas ? Fit remarquer Lasi.

Leila approuva d'un geste de la tête. Lasi regarda sur la table si Arcadia n'avait pas laissé les indications sur l'endroit qu'ils devaient rejoindre avec Leila mais rien n'y était. Le jeune homme leva alors la tête vers Selyx.

-Selyx ? Appela le dresseur.

La sphère sembla réagir à l'appel de Lasi.

-Tu saurais où Arcadia aurait rangé les indications sur le lieu où on doit se rendre avec Leila ? Demanda l'humain.

Aussitôt un bruit lointain se fit entendre. Quelque chose, un livre certainement, était tombé au sol. Quelques instants plus tard un dossier arriva en lévitant vers la table. Le dossier se posa sur la table.

-Merci Selyx, remercia Lasi. D'ailleurs tu devrais bientôt revoir Elderen. Il sera bientôt de nouveau parmi nous.

Une lumière bleue parcourut la sphère signifiant qu'il avait bien compris les paroles du jeune homme. Lasi sut qu'il n'entendrait pas encore la voix de Selyx aujourd'hui. Il décida de s'occuper à chercher les informations dont il avait besoin. Le dossier avait un titre qui avait été écrit par la main d'Arcadia.

-Projet Erendia ? Lut Leila.

-C'est bien ça, affirma Lasi en ouvrant le dossier. Une sorte de renaissance du village d'Erendia de l'époque de Simelya. Mais cette fois-ci nous ne serons pas seuls. Je veux dire les détenteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs ne seront pas seuls. Adrian et l'organisation d'Elderen. Les Pokémons Rangers. C'est déjà un début pour intégrer les pendentifs de pouvoirs au sein de ce monde.

Tout en racontant cela, Lasi avait parcouru de nombreuses pages du dossier. Certaines représentaient des plans de différents bâtiments, d'autres contenaient des instructions et finalement Lasi trouva une page représentant une île. En haut de la page était indiqué des coordonnées gps. Leila les entra aussitôt dans sa pokéwalk.

-Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une île en plein milieu de la mer mais au final ce n'est pas le cas, indiqua Leila. Elle n'est pas très loin de Riverte.

Lasi jeta un coup d'œil à la pokéwalk de la dresseuse. L'île Nefesy qui se trouvait au Nord-Est de la région de Riverte et qui abritait notamment la ville de Yumana en son Nord était à deux cent kilomètres au Sud de l'île où Lasi et Leila devaient se rendre.

-Ce sera plus facile pour aller voir tes parents, se réjouit Lasi.

-Tu as l'air de bien les apprécier, fit remarquer Leila en souriant.

-C'est bien le cas.

Lasi referma le dossier avec tout son contenu et décida de le mettre dans son sac. Le jeune homme se rendit compte alors que son sac était en piteux état, tout comme ses vêtements. Le combat qu'il avait mené au Mont Couronné avait laissé des traces.

-On a tout notre temps pour rejoindre notre destination, commença Lasi. Profitons en pour nous laver et nous changer.

Le combat de Leila n'avait pas été aussi violent que celui de Lasi mais elle présentait néanmoins quelques traces de blessures légères sur les bras. La jeune femme accepta volontiers. Étant familier avec le lieu, le jeune homme conduisit son amante vers les quartiers de vie des Archives du Temps. Ces derniers se trouvaient au Nord-Ouest du bâtiment et occupaient ainsi toute la tour qui s'y trouvait.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour les vêtements de rechange l'endroit en regorge, assura Lasi.

-[]-

Deux heures plus tard un portail s'ouvrit au Nord de l'île Nefesy, à quelques kilomètres au Sud de Yumana. Dans la région de Riverte il était à ce moment là près de dix-neuf heures. Lasi et Leila sortirent du portail avec des nouveaux habits provenant des réserves des Archives du Temps. Les vêtements étaient de couleur noir avec de larges traits bleus foncés sur les côtés. En voyant les deux dresseurs ainsi, n'importe qui aurait compris qu'ils faisaient partis d'un groupe, d'une secte ou d'une organisation.

Lasi et Leila étaient dans les hauteurs de l'île Nefesy. En bas ils pouvaient apercevoir la ville portuaire dans laquelle la jeune femme avait vécu toute sa vie. Le Soleil était encore haut dans le ciel à se moment là.

-On doit donc aller au Nord à présent, indiqua Leila.

-On a tout notre temps, je te l'ai dit déjà non ? Indiqua Lasi. Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller voir tes parents ?

-Si tu le proposes bien entendu, accepta la jeune femme. Et les tiens ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille les voir avant ?

-Nous irons les voir plus tard, indiqua Lasi. A Kanto il doit être aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Les deux dresseurs commencèrent à descendre vers la ville de Yumana. Les deux dresseurs se dirigèrent vers la maison familiale puisque Patrick et Sylvie, les parents de Leila, travaillaient le midi. Le soir leur restaurant était géré par deux de leurs amis.

En arrivant non loin de la maison se ne fut pas les parents de Leila qu'ils croisèrent mais une femme accompagnée d'un Voltali que les deux dresseurs connaissaient.

-Aranea ! Appela Leila.

La femme se retourna vers sa sœur cadette. Aussitôt elle se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes finalement de retour ici tout les deux ! s'exclama la championne. J'ai vu les rediffusions de vos combats dans les arènes de Sinnoh. Vous êtes fin prêts pour le tournoi maintenant.

-Oui, confirma Leila. Nous avons fini de faire ce que nous voulions à Sinnoh et il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant de partir vers notre prochain objectif.

-Vous êtes donc venu voir les parents, comprit Aranea. Heureusement que je suis là aujourd'hui. Sinon je ne sais quand je t'aurais vu.

-Oui heureusement que tu es là, se réjouit la cadette.

Aranea s'écarta un peu de sa sœur puis elle jeta un regard à Lasi. Puis un instant après un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

-Est-ce que je peux t'appeler beau frère maintenant ? Demanda Aranea.

Lasi et Leila eurent un rire gêné ce qui fit éclater de rire l'aînée.

-Allez suivez moi nos parents seront contents de vous revoir, invita Aranea.

Lasi et Leila suivirent aussitôt la grande sœur et son Voltali. Ils marchèrent près d'un demi kilomètre avant d'arriver à la maison des parents de Leila et Aranea. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, la grande sœur ouvrit la porte en criant :

-Papa, Maman, on a de la visite, indiqua-t-elle.

Patrick était en train de préparer le dîner sous le regard de Sylvie. En entendant leur fille aînée les parents jetèrent un œil à la porte d'entrée et virent leur fille cadette et le dresseur de Kanto. Sylvie alla embrasser sa fille qu'elle garda longtemps dans ses bras.

-Ça c'est une surprise, avoua Sylvie. On ne vous attendait pas du tout. Du moins pas aussi tôt.

-Nous avons décidé de venir ici i peine une heure, indiqua Leila.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux sains et sauf, assura Patrick en arrivant à son tour. Vous restez manger avec nous au moins ?

-Oui, affirma Leila.

La famille s'avança vers la cuisine où Patrick se remit à préparer le dîner.

-Je peux t'aider Patrick ? Proposa Lasi.

-C'est gentil Lasi mais ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le père de famille. Racontez nous plutôt comment ça s'est passé à Sinnoh. Déjà félicitations pour vos badges, on a vu les matchs vous avez été géniaux.

-Les nuages noirs ne vous ont pas trop posés de problèmes ? Demanda Aranea. Les chaînes d'informations n'ont pas arrêtés d'en parler dernièrement. Et finalement ils ont disparu il y a quelques heures à peine.

-Non ça va on a pas trop été sous ces nuages là, assura Leila.

-Comparé à ce qu'il nous attend ce n'est rien si on en croit le discours d'Adrian, intervint Sylvie. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un discours aussi désespérant.

-Vous allez avoir un rôle dans cette histoire pas vrai ? Demanda confirmation Patrick.

-Oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes de passage à Yumana, indiqua Lasi. Nous allons nous installer pendant quelques temps pas très loin d'ici pour préparer le nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, enfin si vous pouvez nous le dire ? Demanda Aranea.

Leila tourna la tête vers Lasi pour lui demander de répondre. Après tout c'était le jeune homme qui était le plus au courant de ce qui était prévu par la suite.

-Nous allons former de nouveaux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs, indiqua Lasi. Face à la menace que représente l'Ordre de Setralph à présent c'est notre seule solution. Arceus va remettre en place le dispositif qui permet à n'importe quel pokémon de créer un pendentif de pouvoirs si il le souhaite. A chaque fois qu'un pendentif de pouvoirs sera créer nous en serons informés et nous verrons en fonction de la personne si nous lui proposons de nous rejoindre.

-Ça sera dangereux ? Demanda Patrick un peu inquiet.

-Pas plus que les missions au sein de l'organisation, tenta de rassurer Leila. Notre adversaire est le même. Même si ils disposent de plus de puissance, nous pouvons leur faire face.

La jeune femme était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait ce qui rassura sa famille.

Le repas dura deux heures, ponctuait à plusieurs reprises par les histoires de Lasi et Leila de leur voyage à Sinnoh. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le soleil était couché depuis près d'une demi-heure. Patrick et Sylvie proposèrent aux deux dresseurs de rester dormir ici.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut se le permettre, indiqua Leila en tournant la tête vers Lasi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on avait tout le temps que nous voulions, assura Lasi. Rien ne presse dans l'immédiat.

Les deux dresseurs acceptèrent donc la proposition des parents de la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes encore puis finalement les parents partirent se coucher laissant les deux sœurs et le jeune homme de Kanto.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, indiqua Aranea à voix basse quelques minutes plus tard. Comment ça se passera pour obtenir un pendentif de pouvoirs ?

-Tu serais intéressée par ça ? Fut surpris d'apprendre Lasi.

-Oui, en tant que championne d'arène c'est mon rôle de représenter la région de Riverte, commença à expliquer la championne d'arène. Et je dois. Non je veux pouvoir protéger la région des agissements de Setralph. Si l'obtention d'un pendentif de pouvoirs me permet d'être plus efficace dans ce que je souhaite entreprendre je le ferais sans hésiter. Et puis je suis certaine qu'une fois que l'information aura commencé à se propager les maîtres pokémons et les champions d'arènes feront le nécessaire pour en obtenir un.

-Nous verrons bien cela au moment voulu, indiqua Lasi. Mais il faut savoir qu'à partir du moment où tu obtiendras un pendentif de pouvoirs tu peux t'attendre à avoir une existence assez particulière.

-J'en ai déjà eu un aperçu avec Leila, répondit la grande sœur avec un large sourire.

-Et sinon lorsque ce sera possible tous les pokémons le sauront, indiqua le jeune homme. Cependant pour que la création d'un pendentif de pouvoirs fonctionne il faut qu'il y ait un puissant lien entre un humain et un pokémon. Sans ce lien le pendentif ne peut être créé.

-Tu penses que je serais capable de le faire avec Voltali ? Demanda Aranea.

Voltali était le pokémon préféré de la championne d'arène. Il avait été son premier pokémon et elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Le pokémon passait souvent son temps en dehors de sa pokéball pour pouvoir profiter le plus de temps possible avec sa dresseuse.

Lasi examina Voltali et il tenta de visualiser la puissance du lien entre le pokémon et sa dresseuse. C'était un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais essayé d'utiliser mais le jeune homme se doutait bien que cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué à faire. Il dut néanmoins se concentrer pendant près de dix minutes avant de parvenir à analyser le lien.

-Je pense que ce sera bon, indiqua Lasi.

-Parfait, dit Aranea. Dès que ce sera possible alors nous essayerons d'en faire un. Comment vous rejoindre ensuite pour apprendre à l'utiliser ?

-Une fois que tu l'auras créé tu seras contactée par Arcadia, indiqua Lasi. C'est elle qui viendra te démarcher pour te proposer de nous rejoindre et qui t'amèneras là où nous nous trouvons.

-A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Demanda la championne d'arène.

-Tu sauras vite qui elle est, assura Leila. Elle a des longs cheveux turquoises et elle est habillée d'une longue robe blanche. Ah et aussi elle porte un grimoire à la taille et une épée à la lame bleue sur la hanche.

Aranea fit signe qu'elle avait mémorisé les précisions de sa petite sœur.

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent de discuter pendant toute la soirée.

-[]-

Le lendemain matin deux individus se posèrent, après un vol de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, sur une île au Nord de la région de Riverte. Lasi et Leila étaient arrivés à destination. Ils avaient pu voir depuis les hauteurs quand ils étaient arrivés au dessus de l'île, que cette dernière avait été aménagé en plusieurs zones. Les deux dresseurs étaient arrivés en plein milieu de l'île, là où se trouvait la zone aménagée.

La zone était constituée de quatre bâtiments : un grand bâtiment, qui se trouvait en face de Lasi et Leila, et qui d'après le plan que les deux dresseurs avaient récupérés, correspondait au bâtiment d'enseignement. C'était dans ce bâtiment que les nouveaux porteurs de pendentifs de pouvoirs recevraient les cours théoriques sur l'apprentissage et l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs.

Un peu plus à l'Est, à près d'un demi kilomètres du bâtiment d'enseignement, se trouvait un bâtiment semblable à un cube. Ce bâtiment faisait office de bibliothèques dans les étages inférieurs tandis que les étages supérieurs contenaient des salles de réunions et divers salles digne d'un quartier général pour les missions qu'auraient à réaliser les membres du projet Erendia.

Un demi kilomètre au Nord du bâtiment d'enseignement se trouvaient deux bâtiments, espacés seulement de deux cent mètres. Celui se trouvant un peu plus à l'Ouest était la cafétéria. Et celui un peu plus à l'Est était le dortoir.

Les deux futurs enseignants décidèrent de visiter les lieux en commençant par le bâtiment d'enseignement.

-Au fait je voulais te demander quelque chose, se souvint Leila en parcourant l'un des couleurs du bâtiment. Comment peux-tu encore utiliser tes pouvoirs sans ton pendentif ?

-Ah ça. Et bien en fait le pendentif est un instrument qui permet de transformer le lien entre un humain et un pokémon en source de pouvoir. C'est comme ça qu'on peut utiliser les pouvoirs du pokémon auquel on est lié. Néanmoins le pendentif a besoin d'énergie pour fonctionner et il prélève l'énergie de celui qui le porte. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à force d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sans prendre de repos on fatigue.

-Dans mon cas, reprit le dresseur, Arcadia a mené une expérience sur moi durant mon séjour aux Archives du Temps. Tu sais qu'Arceus m'avait confié, par le biais de Willster, un fragment de sa chaîne à la fin de notre voyage à Johto. A ce moment là une partie des pouvoirs d'Arceus s'était retrouvé dans mon pendentif ce qui m'avait permis de me servir de certaines capacités que ne possèdent pas Dialga. Déjà à ce moment là mon pendentif de pouvoirs commençait à être bien chargé. Ces outils n'ont pas une capacité illimité et les nombreux pouvoirs que j'ai obtenu par ce fragment là à l'époque avait bien chargé mon pendentif mais sans provoquer de séquelles. Puis aux Archives du Temps, Arcadia a fait une expérience sur moi afin de me lier également aux Archives du Temps et à Selyx. Ce lien s'est traduit par deux choses. Tout d'abord ceci.

Lasi montra alors les paumes de ses mains qu'il fit luire d'une étrange lueur. Un symbole en forme de sablier apparut également dessus. Puis Lasi fit disparaître cela.

-C'est une marque que m'a laissé ce lien qui a été créé. La deuxième chose que ce lien m'a permis c'est d'utiliser les pouvoirs des Archives du Temps. Et là encore les pouvoirs des Archives du Temps se sont accumulés dans le pendentif qui commençait à être surchargé. Cette surcharge s'est fait notamment apercevoir à certains moments lorsque je ne parvenais pas à manier correctement mes pouvoirs. Les rayons et les lames de lumière cyan proviennent du pouvoir des Archives. Après cela il y a également eu le pouvoir de Sworald, qui a ajouté une charge en plus à mon pendentif. Qui finalement a aussi reçu des particules d'ombres de Setralph. Avec Arcadia nous avions prévu de détruire mon pendentif à un moment donné car il représentait un trop gros frein pour les pouvoirs que j'allais recevoir. Arcadia s'est servi alors du savoir des Archives pour permettre à mon corps de stocker de l'énergie, la même énergie que celle qui se trouve dans le pendentif. Le corps humain est un très bon réceptacle, encore meilleur que les pendentifs de pouvoirs pour cela. Nous avons seulement attendu que le pendentif de pouvoirs soit totalement saturé et soit détruit pas l'énergie qu'il renferme. Et pour cela on a utilisé deux choses : le fragment de la chaîne d'Arceus que j'ai obtenu en brisant une partie de la chaîne pour l'Ordre de Setraph puis les particules d'ombres qui m'ont totalement recouvert. Mon pendentif de pouvoirs a alors explosé et l'énergie qu'il possédait est revenu vers moi. Ainsi actuellement je n'ai plus besoin de mon pendentif de pouvoirs. Mais actuellement ce n'est pas possible de le faire pour un humain sans passer par une expérience.

Les deux dresseurs continuèrent leur visite des lieux. Après le bâtiment d'enseignement ils visitèrent le cube de la bibliothèque et des quartiers généraux puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria et les dortoirs. En arrivant à l'intérieur des dortoirs, les deux jeunes remarquèrent qu'il y avait des affaires. Quelqu'un devait déjà être là. Ils entendirent alors des bruits provenant de l'extérieur, un peu plus au Nord. Lasi et Leila décidèrent d'aller voir.

Tout en se rapprochant de l'endroit ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait des bruits de combats. Au Nord des dortoirs et de la cafétéria il y avait une grande zone permettant de s'entraîner. La zone était constituée de plusieurs espaces : terrains d'entraînements, forêt, marais, etc, afin de pouvoir s'entraîner dans plusieurs conditions.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant les terrains d'entraînements. Six personnes étaient déjà là. Lasi reconnut immédiatement l'un d'entre eux, un homme portant des vêtements noirs d'une autre époque et une cape de la même couleur.

-Elderen ! Appela Lasi.

Aussitôt l'homme se retourna vers Lasi et le salua d'un signe de la tête. Lasi et Leila le rejoignirent alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux turquoises affrontaient un jeune homme du même âge ayant lui aussi les cheveux châtains mais ayant des yeux marrons. Les deux combattants semblaient bien maîtriser les bases du combat. Lasi eut une étrange impression en les voyant combattre comme si il avait déjà vu la manière de se battre des deux jeunes gens.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Leila, salua Elderen. Je suis Elderen. Et voici vos cinq premiers élèves.

-Tu nous amènes déjà du monde, fit remarquer Lasi. Arceus n'a même pas encore remis en place la création des pendentifs de pouvoirs.

-Oui mais ça ne serait tardé, assura le frère d'Arceus.

Les trois étrangers qui jusque là s'étaient contentés de regarder le combat remarquèrent Lasi et Leila. Aussitôt ils s'arrêtèrent sur Lasi.

-Il me semblait un peu plus vieux dans la caverne, fit remarquer la jeune femme des trois étrangers.

-Dans la caverne ? Répéta Lasi qui ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré les cinq étrangers.

-Ah oui Time nous a donné un coup de main, expliqua Elderen. Car voyez-vous il ne s'agit pas de simples étrangers pour vous deux. Vous les connaissez tous plus ou moins.

Lasi et Leila regardèrent attentivement les trois étrangers puis les deux étrangers qui se battaient jusque là. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu pourtant. Seuls les yeux violets de l'une des jeunes femmes semblaient familiers aux deux dresseurs.

Les deux étrangers qui jusque là s'affrontaient s'étaient finalement arrêtés. La jeune femme qui se battait jusque là remarqua alors Lasi et courut vers lui.

-Lasi ! l'appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras.

-Euh on se connaît ? Demanda le jeune homme surpris.

Lasi chercha désespérément une aide quelconque de la part de Leila qui se contenta d'éclater de rire.

-Ameilys ou Simelya, laisse le respirer il ne comprend rien là, demanda l'un des hommes.

-Simelya ? Répéta Lasi.

D'un coup Lasi cru comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le dresseur chercha à confirmer le fond de sa pensée auprès de la divinité présente.

-Elderen c'est possible la réincarnation ? Demanda Lasi.

-Bravo, félicita Elderen. Je te présente Ameilys, qui est la réincarnation de Simelya. Avlik, qui est la réincarnation de Kaliv.

L'homme châtain qui affrontait Ameilys leva la main pour saluer Lasi.

-Ensuite il y a ici Ira, qui est la réincarnation de Nevalis. Puis Tina, la réincarnation de Cauchemar, enfin Claris excuse moi.

-C'est pas grave Elderen j'assume mes tords de jadis, indiqua la jeune femme aux yeux violets mais dont le visage laissait transparaître qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement assumé son ancienne vie.

-Et pour finir voici Docmal, qui est la réincarnation de Félys Morag.

-Félys Morag ? Répéta Leila. L'érudit avec qui nous avons discuté dans l'ancien temple de Dialga à Célestia ?

-Lui même, répondit le concerné. Ravi de vous revoir.

-C'était pour ça que tu nous avais dit que nous nous reverrions, comprit Lasi.

-C'est exact, indiqua Félys. Je n'étais pas au courant de tout, puisque le pouvoir d'Elderen nous empêchait d'obtenir des infos précises à ce sujet là mais je savais que je reviendrais sous une certaine forme à cette époque. Cependant mon rôle à cette époque n'est pas de combattre mais d'informer. Je vous donnerais toutes les informations que j'ai à ma disponibilité.

-Ce qui nous sera d'une grande utilité, indiqua Lasi.

Ameilys, la réincarnation de Simelya, décida finalement de lâcher le jeune homme et elle décida d'aller embrasser Leila. Lasi sentit le lien qu'il avait avec Sworald se renforcer d'un coup.

- _C'est bien lui_ , indiqua Sworald. _C'est bien Elderen. Il n'a pas changé. Dis lui que tout va bien de mon côté et que je l'attends toujours._

Lasi fit part de la requête à Elderen.

-Oh elle m'a donc reconnu, rigola l'homme aux vêtements sombres. J'en suis ravi. Si elle va bien tant mieux. Je sais que tu m'entends normalement Sworald. Je te promets qu'en tant que compagnon de route je vais bientôt venir te ramener parmi nous. Tu nous aideras à terminer ce combat que nous avons commencer ensemble il y a bien longtemps. Je m'occupe de tout préparer dès aujourd'hui.

- _Je t'attends alors_ , fit la voix de Sworald dans l'esprit de Lasi.

-Je peux aider si besoin, indiqua Lasi à Elderen.

-Je vais justement avoir besoin de ton aide, assura Elderen. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Déjà tu vas avoir du boulot de ton côté. Mais quand il faudra aller la chercher tu viendras avec moi. J'aurais besoin de ton aide à ce moment là.

-Compris, fit Lasi. Tu devrais aussi aller rendre visite à Selyx. Je pense qu'il attend depuis longtemps ton retour. Et si tu peux aussi rendre service à Arcadia en levant le maléfice qui est sur les livres des Archives. Je pense qu'elle en serait ravie.

-Je suis officiellement de retour que je suis déjà demandé de partout, rigola Elderen. Enfin je savais que ça serait comme ça. Je ferais tout ça jeune élu. Prenez soin de vous d'ici la prochaine fois.

Elderen leur adressa une salutation de la main et il disparut, laissant les deux nouveaux enseignants et leurs nouveaux élèves.

-[]-

-C'est réellement ce qui doit se passer ? Demanda le Président de la Fédération Ranger.

-Oui, répondit Adrian. Le combat final contre l'Ordre de Setralph aura lieu durant la finale du tournoi de la ligue suprême. Nous avons évalué toutes les possibilités et à chaque fois l'affrontement revient à ce moment là.

Cette nouvelle ne plaisait pas au Président de la Fédération Ranger. Ni aux cinq autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ina et Teseline étaient assise aux côtés d'Adrian tandis qu'en face d'eux était assis le Président de la Fédération Ranger avec à ses côtés, Lesline et Paler.

-Nous devons donc mettre la vie d'innocents en danger pour sauver le monde c'est ce que vous me dites ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le Président.

-Oui, confirma Adrian. C'est malheureux mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Nous ferons néanmoins tout notre possible pour limiter les dégâts, assura Ina. Avec nos alliés actuels nous pouvons faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de victime possible.

-Lorsque le tournoi de la ligue suprême commencera peut-on être certain qu'aucun innocent ne sera blessé ? Demanda Lesline.

-Je ne peux vous donner ma parole, assura Adrian. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour éviter cela. Avec ce que nous sommes en train de préparer, comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, nous assurerons une sécurité maximale aux personnes qui seront présentes durant le tournoi. Et si jamais il doit y avoir des blessés ou des morts j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité.

-Vous ne la prendrez pas seul Adrian, assura Teseline. Nous sommes plusieurs à être responsable de ce qu'il arrivera. Moi et Ina nous en sommes certainement les principales pour avoir travaillées pendant de nombreuses années pour l'Ordre.

Le Président de la Fédération Ranger restait les mains sur son visage. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Il essayait de trouver un moyen d'éviter que le drame se produise durant le tournoi de la ligue suprême. Mais Adrian lui avait déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible. Après de longues minutes de silence, le Président décida de trancher la question.

-D'accord, à compter de ce jour vous serez celui qui commandera nos actions Adrian, indiqua-t-il. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour vous apporter toute l'aide possible pour la survie de notre monde et pour protéger le plus d'innocents possibles. Cependant si il arrive quelque chose c'est vous qui serait responsable Adrian. Si après ce conflit il doit y avoir des responsables de notre côté c'est vous qui serait tenu comme tel.

-Bien entendu, approuva Adrian.

-Alors nous faisons comme convenu, indiqua le Président de la Fédération Ranger. De mon côté je vais commencer à vérifier les éléments que nous allons envoyer à Erendia. Si les détenteurs de pouvoirs deviennent monnaie courante il faut que nous soyons également détenteurs de cela.

-C'est exact, affirma le chef de l'organisation d'Elderen.

-Pour ma part j'essayerais d'apporter mon soutien à Erendia dès que possible, assura Paler. Lasi et Leila auront certainement besoin d'aide pour gérer leurs apprentis.

-C'est également ce que je prévois de faire, assura Ina.

-Et vous deux, que prévoyez vous de faire ? Demanda le Président de la Fédération Ranger à Teseline et Lesline.

-Pour ma part je vais continuer de m'entraîner à utiliser l'aura, je n'ai pas de pokémons en dehors de ceux de mon défunt amant, mais je n'ai pas de lien en particulier avec eux, indiqua Teseline.

-Et pour ma part je pense rejoindre Erendia pendant un temps pour obtenir un pendentif de pouvoirs et apprendre à le maîtriser, indiqua Lesline.

-Erendia vous remercie pour votre intérêt, remercia Adrian.

Les six personnes se levèrent en même temps. Tous se saluèrent puis Adrian, Ina et Teseline disparurent en empruntant un portail tandis que le Président de la Fédération Ranger, Paler et Lesline sortaient de la pièce.

-Nous arrivons face à une période de trouble n'est-ce pas Président, indiqua Lesline.

-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons que nous fier à Adrian, répondit le chef des Pokémons Rangers.

-Nous le connaissons tous les trois, et nous pouvons lui faire entièrement confiance, indiqua Paler. Si il est sûr de ce qu'il dit alors il n'y a pas d'autres choses à faire.

-Malheureusement, dit le Président de la Fédération Ranger.

-[]-

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Au delà de la porte en acier on pouvait entendre les cris et les plaintes des autres détenus. Dans la pièce contenant seulement une table de pierre imbibé de sang, la jeune fille était allongée, maintenue à la table par des menottes en fer. Elle souffrait elle aussi, mais elle ne parvenait pas à crier. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulait appeler ses parents qui devaient se trouver dans une cellule non loin de là mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle entendait leurs voix par moment lui demandant si elle allait bien et qu'elle garde courage. Quelqu'un viendrait les libérer. C'était certain.

Tandis que la jeune fille se rappelait des paroles de ses parents à ce sujet, elle entendit une cellule à côté s'ouvrir puis une voix s'élever.

-Et merde encore un qui a clamsé, fit une voix de femme.

-Rayner ne va pas être content de la nouvelle, indiqua une autre voix, celle d'un homme.

-Il va falloir passer à un autre sujet pour ça, indiqua la femme. Espérons qu'il ne nous en demande pas trop.

-Je te trouve un peu dur quand même, on ne fait pas grand-chose de la journée quand même, répondit l'homme.

La porte de la cellule se referma et les deux voix s'éloignèrent. En entendant que la personne d'à côté était décédée, la jeune fille commença à pleurer, une fois de plus, perdant espoir de revoir la lumière du soleil un jour.

 _-S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui, venez nous aider_ , pria-t-elle.


End file.
